


Over Fathoms Deep

by ila_D



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anderson has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aristocrat!Sherlock, Blow Jobs, Boats and Ships, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, John is a golden god of sex, Johnlock Trope Challenge, M/M, Masturbation, Muscular!Sea-hardened!John, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Regency, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sailing, Sailor!John, SailorLock, Sexual Content, Sherlock is a sad gay baby, Sherlock is a trembling gay flower petal, Sherlock's Violin, Slow Build, Slow Burn, THIS STORY WILL HAVE THE HAPPIEST ENDING YOU CAN POSSIBILY STOMACH, Threats of Violence, Threats of sexual violence, Top John Watson, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Sherlock, Young!naive!Sherlock, and also lots and lots of sex, boxing lessons, but there will be angst and conflict along the way, sailinglock, sailor!lock, sherlock POV
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 138,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_D/pseuds/ila_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando il figlio più giovane dell'aristocratica famiglia Holmes viene spedito in mare in un tentativo di curare il suo caratteraccio e le sue cattive maniere, si aspetta completamente di trascorrere un lungo e noioso viaggio più infelice che mai. Quello che non mette in conto è che il suo cuore sia rubato dall'aitante giovane marinaio John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over Fathoms Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744148) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 
  * Inspired by [Over Fathoms Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744148) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



> Ed eccomi qua...finalmente!  
> Salve!  
> Allora, veniamo subito al dunque: questo lavoro è una traduzione della meravigliosa fanfic Over Fathoms Deep dell'immensa bittergreens, che gentilissima, mi ha permesso di tradurre la sua storia in italiano.  
> Molto probabilmente la mia traduzione non renderà appieno giustizia alla storia, che è davvero un capolavoro ed una perla rara, perciò consiglio comunque un salto all' originale.  
> Non ero neanche a metà della mia lettura (è bella lunga e ancora non è finita **) che ho sentito l'impulso irrefrenabile di tradurla; insomma molte molte più persone devono conoscere le gioie della Sailor!lock!  
> Prima di lasciarvi, premetto che questa è la mia prima traduzione e cercherò di fare del mio meglio,anche per degli aggiornamenti regolari.  
> Buona lettura ;)

 

  


  


  


Capitolo 1 

  


  


  


Le ore in mare sono lunghe e solitarie.

Sherlock è annoiato; annoiato oltre ogni immaginazione, fin nel profondo del suo essere in un modo che supera tutte le tediose ore passate alle funzioni domenicali, durante le lunghe cene di famiglia, o sotto la monotona tutela di maestri insipidi. La noia in mare dava un nuovo significato alla parola tedio.

È stanco della linea dell’orizzonte, piatta e grigia—che non cambia mai, dell’inesorabile beccheggio e sussulto della nave, del cigolio dello scafo, dello scricchiolare del sartiame sopra di lui, e persino il fievole scintillio del sole in giorni sereni gli sembra rigido e monotono —sembra dargli fastidio.

Ma peggiore della noia è la solitudine.

Certamente Sherlock è abituato a essere solo, a sentirsi indesiderato. È la ragione per cui si trova qui dopotutto: il figlio più giovane, problematico, inutile, incalcolabilmente brillante ma inadatto ad una qualsiasi professione proficua a causa del suo atteggiamento, della sua scontrosità e del suo assoluto rifiuto di seguire qualunque normale regola di etichetta nella buona società. Era stato deciso che ‘non ci si poteva fare niente’ al momento, così era stato allontanato, mandato in un viaggio per mare lungo tre mesi verso qualche parte del mondo dimenticata da Dio nella speranza che tutte le qualità che lo avevano reso un figlio così insopportabile di un nobile sarebbero state spazzate via da lui per mezzo dell’afflizione e del tedio.

Sherlock avrebbe potuto risparmiare a tutti loro il problema assicurandogli che non  avverrà nessun cambiamento. Un anno lontano dalla civiltà non curerà nessuna delle sue cattive maniere perché non cambierà il fatto che lui sa di non appartenere al mondo, che non può sopportarne nessuna parte.

Gli altri passeggeri lo trattano proprio come ogni altro lo ha trattato in tutta la sua vita —come qualche strana aberrazione che potrebbe fare loro del male se si avvicinano troppo a lui. Lo evitano, ed in cambio, Sherlock si tiene fuori dai loro piedi. Non vuole la loro compagnia. Sono uguali alla società a cui tiene la sua famiglia—e lo annoiano e fanno infuriare allo stesso tempo. Il gruppo è in gran parte composto da aristocratici meschini, la maggior parte dei quali così impegnata ad azzuffarsi per vincere i favori l’uno dell’altro da non dare una seconda occhiata allo scontroso giovane uomo dai capelli neri, che rimugina tra sé e sé in un angolo del ponte. Sherlock ne è lieto. Preferirebbe strapparsi le proprie unghie piuttosto che parlare a qualcuno di loro.

L’equipaggio è tutt’altra faccenda. Li trova affascinanti, ma sebbene per una ragione del tutto diversa, anche loro si tengono lontano da lui. Per loro, lui potrebbe benissimo essere di un’altra specie—uno strano  uccello scuro che gli volteggiava attorno mentre facevano il loro lavoro, innocuo, ma da non intrattenersi con lui.

Quando c’è bel tempo, Sherlock passa le ore monotone sul ponte, osservando l’equipaggio al lavoro; il ritmo dei loro movimenti mentre avvolgono la cima, la destrezza dei loro corpi modellati dal mare mentre scalano il sartiame è per lui straordinario. Guardandoli, si sentiva fin troppo consapevole dei suoi arti lunghi e goffi, della sua gracilità, vergognandosi al ricordo di quanto profondamente aveva perso il controllo sul suo corpo nelle prime poche settimane in mare, di quanto male si era sentito, quanto debole.

Comunque, se Sherlock è onesto con se stesso, allora deve ammettere che la vera ragione per cui passa tutto il suo tempo a guardare l’equipaggio è per via di un marinaio in particolare, un uomo che spicca da tutti gli altri come il luccichio della luce del sole sulla cresta dell’onda, come la perla che giace nella bocca dell’ostrica.

L’uomo è basso, né tozzo né magro, ma il suo corpo è compatto e capace, scolpito dai muscoli di anni di duro lavoro. I suoi capelli sono una massa dorata— luminosi per le ore passate al sole. Ha un viso logorato dalle preoccupazioni, espressivo, in cui spesso salta fuori un sorriso come minimo incoraggiante. Comunque in lui c’è una durezza, un’oscurità agli angoli del suo viso che parla di profondità nascoste, di guerre vinte e battaglie perse, una sete per il pericolo che splende proprio sotto la superficie.

È un curioso misto sia di giovinezza che di maturità —alle volte Sherlock lo guarda e pensa che l’uomo deve essere quasi della sua stessa età, non più che un ragazzo in realtà, ma altre volte, nello sguardo dei suoi occhi blu -tempesta, Sherlock vi può scorgere fondali, e anni di dolore, non pianto.

Sherlock passa ore a guardare le sue mani delicate, consumate dal lavoro, mentre annoda tratti di corda, il suo torso nudo mentre si arrampica sulle sartie, i muscoli delle braccia che risplendono d’oro sotto il sole di mezzogiorno, i muscoli della schiena duri e lisci come il marmo.

Un giorno, Sherlock è seduto e guarda il giovane marinaio che intreccia nodi in un pezzo di corda. Non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalla velocità, dalla destrezza delle piccole dita dell’uomo mentre lavora. Sta provando a coglierne lo schema con gli occhi, a seguire il ritmo dei complessi movimenti quando il giovane marinaio alza lo sguardo con un sorriso bruciato dal sole, gli occhi blu arricciati agli angoli, e chiede, “Ti piacerebbe sapere come farlo?”

Sherlock alza gli occhi,  sconcertato; non si era accorto che la sua concentrazione sulle mani del giovane marinaio era stata così ovvia.

È così stupefatto che gli ci vuole un momento per rispondere.”Cosa?”

La sua stessa voce viene fuori stridula e rauca, e Sherlock realizza in quel momento da quanti giorni erano che non gli rivolgevano la parola.

Il giovane marinaio continua a sorridergli, strizzando gli occhi contro la luce del sole. “Ho detto, vorresti che ti mostrassi come farlo?”

Sherlock abbassa gli occhi, le guancie che gli si arrossano per la vergogna. “No, va … bene. Sono certo che sei impegnato.”

Inizia ad alzarsi in piedi, imbarazzato di essere stato colto sul fatto, sicuro che il giovane si stia prendendo gioco di lui.

“Non ti sto prendendo in giro. Dico davvero. Ti ho visto osservarmi lavorare. E conosco quello sguardo, come se il tuo cranio potesse spaccarsi se qualcuno non ti dà qualcosa per tenere le mani occupate. Posso mostrartelo se ti va, aiutarti a tenerti impegnato.”

Sherlock rischia un’occhiata in basso ed è sbalordito alla vista dell’uomo che lo sta ancora guardando, adesso cercando chiaramente di tenere il sorriso fuori dalla faccia. “Sarebbe un piacere.”

Sherlock annuisce, senza parole, ancora scioccato dal fatto che non solo un’altra persona si era interessata a lui, ma gli aveva mostrato gentilezza.

Si sposta per sedersi dov’era prima ma il marinaio gli fa un gesto col gomito. “Vieni a sederti vicino a me, così puoi vedere meglio.”

Sherlock lo fa, muovendosi come in trance.

Molto allegramente e con un’incredibile pazienza, il marinaio inizia a mostrare a Sherlock come attorcigliare insieme i filoni di fibra per fare la cima.

Sherlock osserva silenziosamente, con un’attenzione rapita, gli occhi concentrati come quelli di un falco in un esame minuzioso mentre il marinaio gli spiega come imitare i suoi movimenti.

Quando finisce di parlare, passa a Sherlock un tratto del materiale fibroso perché provi da solo.

Dopo parecchi tentativi, e parecchie gentili correzioni, lentamente e con insicurezza, Sherlock inizia a copiare i movimenti del marinaio.

Lavorano insieme in silenzio per un po’, e Sherlock è così concentrato, che quando il marinaio parla di nuovo, Sherlock non sente cosa sta dicendo. Si è completamente dimenticato di non essere solo.

“Cosa?” dice Sherlock, alzando lo sguardo, sentendosi sciocco per la seconda volta quel giorno in presenza dell’uomo.

“John”, ripete quello allegramente. “Il mio nome. John Watson.”

_John_ , pensa Sherlock tra sé, silenziosamente felice. _John, John, John._

“Ed a chi ho il piacere di tenere compagnia?”

“Sherlock”, mormora Sherlock, attento a tenere gli occhi fissi sul groviglio sfilacciato di corde tra le dita.

“Beh, sei piuttosto bravo con questo sai”, dice John. “Sono stupito che ci hai preso la mano così in fretta. Hai un bel paio di mani abili”.

Sherlock non dice nulla in risposta, ma può sentire il piacere srotolarsi dentro di lui dal complimento, ed è caldo come il sole sulle sue guance giallastre.

***

Quella notte, a cena, eccitato dal trionfante pomeriggio in compagnia del giovane marinaio, ancora riscaldato dal complimento e dalla compagnia fissa dell’uomo, Sherlock è forse leggermente meno cauto del solito. Senza realizzare di averlo fatto, abbassa la guardia, non alza le spalle in modo così teso fino alle orecchie mentre mangia la zuppa.

È uno stupido errore pensare che qualsiasi pizzico di felicità possa essere suo a lungo. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo ormai—sapere di non abbassare la guardia.

Uno degli ufficiali di rango più basso, che sembra bramare ardentemente l’approvazione degli altri, e spesso prende di mira Sherlock quando vuole mettersi in mostra— il suo nome è Anderson— si accorge dell’ottimo umore di Sherlock, e immediatamente se la prende con lui.

Si piega sul tavolo verso Sherlock, la bocca incurvata in un sorriso di derisione.

“Ti ho visto oggi con quel marinaio dagli occhi blu, Holmes. Che cosa ci stavi facendo?” Anderson lo guarda più da vicino con malizia. Sherlock riesce a sentire la puzza di whiskey sul suo respiro. “Provi a imparare un mestiere utile visto che la tua famiglia ti ha mandato via? Ti unirai all’equipaggio?”

Un coro di risate erutta a questo commento. Uno degli uomini colpisce Anderson sulla schiena con esultanza.

Sherlock lascia cadere il cucchiaio da zuppa, le guance in fiamme.

“Magari vorresti venire a pulire la mia cabina dopo cena? Fare un buon uso delle tue nuove abilità.”

Un altro rombo di risate rauche accoglie questo commento.

Sherlock, mai davvero bravo a trattenere il suo temperamento nei giorni migliori, risponde subito seccamente. “Pensavo che quello fosse il lavoro della tua moglie buona a nulla. Oh no, giusto, non hai osato portarla qui con te, vero? Hai dovuto lasciarla a Liverpool a causa della sua tendenza di aprire le gambe per qualsiasi marinaio gli faccia l’occhiolino. Si sarebbe portata a letto metà dell’equipaggio ormai—“

Anderson è fuori dalla sedia e dall’altra parte del tavolo prima ancora che Sherlock abbia finito di parlare.

Il primo pugno lo prende in pieno sulla bocca,il secondo lo butta dalla sedia. Fino a quando un altro passeggero si precipita a levargli Anderson di dosso, Sherlock è a carponi con lo stivale di Anderson nello stomaco.

“Basta così, Anderson! È un odioso moccioso, questo è certo, ma hai bevuto troppo. Andiamo adesso”.

Trascinano Anderson fuori, e Sherlock barcolla alla cieca per rimettersi in piedi e uscire fuori, lacrime di rabbia che bruciano agli angoli degli occhi mentre sale di corsa le scale per il ponte superiore.

Non è tanto il bruciore del labbro spaccato, o il dolore delle costole livide che lo fanno arrabbiare, quanto la vergogna che un uomo repellente, ambiguo e buono a nulla come Anderson possa metterlo in ginocchio in una rissa.

L’aria fresca della notte è una sensazione piacevole sul viso di Sherlock ed è un sollievo far sparire la puzza dello spezzatino scotto, l’odore caldo del whiskey e la vicinanza degli altri passeggeri dai suoi polmoni. Sherlock la divora, in grandi e grate boccate.

Si siede su una cima arrotolata, e fissa il cielo notturno, sbattendo le palpebre per far uscire dagli occhi le lacrime di rabbia, cercando di calmare la tempesta di furia impotente che sbatte contro le sue costole.

Una voce leggera  dietro di Sherlock lo fa trasalire e tornare alla realtà.

“Tutto a posto?”

Sherlock salta come un coniglio spaventato, e subito si sbriga ad asciugare le lacrime dalle guance. È il giovane marinaio— _John_ , pensa Sherlock con un’emozione che lo coglie bruscamente, metà gioia, metà terrore.

La paura si congela spiacevolmente nelle sue viscere—paura che quest’uomo lo vedrà apparire stupido, debole, perché Sherlock è entrambe le cose e non può vivere con se stesso se quest’uomo vede, se decide che non vale più la pena parlare a Sherlock. Alza le spalle contro la voce gentile e preoccupata di John. D’improvviso, non può sopportare il pensiero di un altro essere umano, specialmente quest’uomo che è così affascinante per Sherlock— così pieno di gentilezza e forza.

“Cos’è successo?”

Sherlock non risponde. Stringe le braccia attorno a sé, desiderando silenziosamente che l’altro uomo se ne vada via.

Quando John parla di nuovo, la sua voce è così tranquilla che quasi Sherlock non lo sente. “Ho visto il modo in cui ti trattano.”

“E quindi?” Sherlock si gira verso di lui, dimenticandosi nella sua furia di nascondere il suo viso rigato dalle lacrime. “Anche tu sei venuto a farti una bella risata? Per ammirare lo _scherzo della natura_ a bordo? Avanti allora, fallo se è questo per cui sei venuto. Fatti la tua risata.”

“Non sono qui per questo.”

La gentilezza nella voce di John ferisce Sherlock come una lama.

Si volta, si curva più saldamente contro se stesso come se potesse bloccare fuori le stelle, la luna, il vento, persino la voce gentile di John se significa non dover _sentire_ così profondamente tutto il tempo. La maggior parte del tempo, più di ogni altra cosa Sherlock desidera soltanto di poterlo chiudere fuori, rendersi completamente  insensibile a tutto il rumore, il caos del mondo.

La sua voce è crudele. “Non ho bisogno della tua pietà.”

“Non sono venuto neanche per questo.” John si siede con calma vicino a lui. “Sono solo venuto a dire, se mai ti piacerebbe avere lezioni su come schivare un colpo, e come darne allo stesso modo di cui le prendi, beh … conosco una cosa o due sulla lotta.”

Sherlock non può evitarlo, alza lo sguardo, affascinato, senza parole per la seconda volta quel giorno, per il fatto che quest’uomo non solo ha cercato  volontariamente la compagnia di Sherlock, ma si offre anche di insegnargli qualcosa di utile.

Sherlock si gira leggermente per guardarlo. “Questo sarebbe …” Si lecca il sangue dal labbro inferiore, e annuisce nel suo entusiasmo. “Mi piacerebbe.”

Le parole falliscono completamente ad esprimere i suoi veri sentimenti.

“Bene.” Dice John, e poi si alza. “Inizieremo domani. Vai e fatti una bella dormita stanotte.”

Sherlock annuisce di nuovo, la sua rabbia quasi completamente dimenticata nella sua meraviglia per la proposta di John.

“Oh, e Sherlock? Ancora un’altra cosa.”

Sherlock si volta per guardare John. Il suo volto esausto è dolce di una qualche emozione che Sherlock non riesce a identificare. “Non lasciare che ti diano fastidio, va bene? Sei migliore della maggior parte di loro messi assieme.”

Sherlock guarda  John ritirarsi nell’ombra.

Molto tempo dopo, quando non riesce più a distinguere la sagoma della silhouette dell’altro uomo, Sherlock si siede nell’oscurità, ascoltando il cigolio della nave, ricordando ancora e ancora il suono della voce di John mentre pronuncia il suo nome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John insegna a Sherlock come tirare un cazzotto.

Capitolo 2

Fedele alla parola data, il giorno seguente, di primo pomeriggio John trova Sherlock appostato vicino all’albero maestro, intento ad osservare un gruppo di uomini arrotolare le vele. Più presta attenzione al lavoro fatto dall’equipaggio, più Sherlock è affascinato dalla complessità e dall’efficienza con cui la nave è governata. Ciò che non riesce a comprendere attira la sua attenzione ancora di più, e ci sono così tanti dettagli che ancora sta cercando di scoprire sul funzionamento della nave. 

Come al solito, è così assorbito dall’osservare che non sente John avvicinarsi.

“Tu sei uno che osserva, vero?” La voce dell’uomo è calda di divertimento, e qualcos’altro che Sherlock non riesce a identificare del tutto.

Sherlock si volta a guardare l’altro uomo, ancora una volta incantato dalla sua capacità di muoversi tanto velocemente e senza essere sentito. A Sherlock piacerebbe imparare quest’ abilità. Ha la sensazione di aver passato tutta la sua vita a tentare di svanire dagli occhi degli altri, di osservare senza essere visto, eppure in qualche modo rimane sempre dolorosamente manifesto e fuori posto.

Sherlock studia gli occhi di John, osserva che oggi sono di una completamente differente sfumatura di blu —brillanti, e trasparenti come il cielo blu disteso sopra di loro.

“Mi piace sapere come funzionano le cose”, dice sommessamente.

John annuisce. “È una buona qualità da possedere. Significa che imparerai parecchie cose sul mondo molto in fretta.”

John sostiene lo sguardo di Sherlock. Questa è un’altra cosa che a Sherlock piace del marinaio— non sembra turbato dalla tendenza a fissare di Sherlock. Semplicemente ricambia lo sguardo, la sua espressione aperta e indagatrice.

“Ho circa un’ora prima del mio prossimo turno di guardia. Sei ancora interessato alla mia proposta?”

Sherlock annuisce, tenta di nascondere la sua bramosia e fallisce completamente.

John ride bonariamente mentre Sherlock si sbriga ad alzarsi in piedi e quasi inciampa nella sua fretta.

“Andiamo, allora.Penso ci sia un posto da questa parte che dovrebbe darci abbastanza spazio.”

Trovano un posto libero nel ponte di prua, nascosto sotto le vele. Sherlock è sollevato dal fatto che quest’angolo della nave è relativamente privato, celato dal resto del ponte dalla ragguardevole circonferenza dell’albero maestro. Non crede di riuscire a sostenere gli sguardi indiscreti dei passeggeri e degli altri membri dell’equipaggio mentre con molta probabilità, sta per rendersi completamente ridicolo.

Sherlock non è mai stato particolarmente dotato per le attività fisiche. Ha sempre vissuto troppo dentro la sua testa per riservare molta attenzione al suo corpo alto e indisciplinato. È un buon cavallerizzo e avrebbe potuto essere davvero bravo se avesse passato più tempo a cavallo. Ma Sherlock odiava cacciare, e lo evitava a tutti i costi. Non dover passare ore a irrompere nei boschi, andando in cerca di creature disperate, valeva il biasimo che era costretto a sopportare da quel maiale presuntuoso del suo fratello maggiore.

Si è sempre identificato un po’ troppo con la volpe. “La poverina vuole solo essere lasciata in pace!”

Mycroft l’ha deriso per _settimane_ dopo quel commento.

Similmente a quello cui Sherlock aveva assistito il giorno prima, John si dimostra essere tanto abile ad insegnare tecniche di lotta quanto lo è con i nodi marinari. È paziente e gentile, ma fermo, e bravo a disseminare informazioni in un modo che aveva senso.

Sherlock si dimentica di essere nervoso quasi nello stesso istante in cui la morbida voce di John inizia a spiegargli le basi di cosa tenere a mente in un combattimento.

“Sta tutto nel fare uso delle forze particolari del tuo corpo. Tu sei alto, hai braccia lunghe—questoè un bene, ti renderà più facile raggiungere l’avversario. Significa anche che puoi dettare il ritmo della lotta. Se riesci a dare un pugno con quelle braccia lunghe e poi ritrarti, sarai ben fuori dalla sua portata.”

Sherlock annuisce, i suoi occhi ancorati alla corporatura di John come una patella al fianco della nave.

Il giorno è caldo. John si è tolto la giacca a doppio petto e si è arrotolato la camicia di lino fino ai gomiti. Gli occhi di Sherlock guizzano con apprezzamento sui cordoni di muscolo che risaltano negli avambracci di John non appena solleva i pugni.

“Primo, vediamo la posizione di base. Continuare a stare in piedi durante una lotta, più di ogni altra cosa, si risolve all’equilibrio. Perciò dovrai piazzare i piedi alla stessa larghezza delle spalle, ed il tuo corpo in modo angolare, senza stare direttamente di fronte al tuo avversario. Così si limita lo spazio del suo bersaglio. Tieni il tuo piede sinistro avanti, sposta il tuo peso dietro sul piede destro. Proprio così—bene.”

Sherlock rispecchia John, copiando in modo esatto i suoi movimenti.

“Adesso, per le mani, tieni sempre le tue mani a fianco del mento. Non abbassarle mai neanche per un secondo; altrimenti stai abbassando la guardia. Tieni i gomiti piegati. Bene. Dovrai anche tenere la testa bassa. Non guardare il volto del tuo avversario—guarda i suoi pugni. Sono quelli che ti daranno più informazioni sulla provenienza del prossimo colpo. Inoltre così facendo proteggi la tua gola, che è un punto vulnerabile in una lotta. Perciò, mani alte, testa bassa, e piega le ginocchia.”

Sherlock fa tutto questo, assorbendo avidamente ogni pezzo di informazione mentre studia i movimenti di John.

“Quando stai tirando un cazzotto, è importante tenere il pollice fuori dal pugno—altrimenti ti ritroverai con un pollice rotto e fa un male del diavolo, posso dirtelo per esperienza. Devi metterlo qui tra queste due dita. Colpisci con le nocche, non con la parte piatta delle dita, e tieni sempre il polso dritto.”

Sherlock guarda John lanciare diversi affondi in aria e si ritrova nuovamente sgomento dalla forza compatta nel corpo di quest’uomo—l’efficienza dei suoi movimenti, la velocità. Solo guardandolo, Sherlock può dire che c’è una forza letale dietro ad ogni colpo.

“Adesso prova tu.”

Sherlock alza le mani, inclina il corpo come ha detto John, cerca di restare leggero sui piedi, e solleva il pugno ruotandolo.

“Non caricare il pugno. Farà abbassare la forza del colpo e ti farà perdere l’equilibrio. Devi conservare la tua energia. Tieni i tuoi movimenti piccoli e stretti. Così.” John fa un’altra dimostrazione, il suo affondo violento e veloce. Gli occhi di Sherlock seguono il movimento con qualcosa di simile alla fame. “Prova di nuovo.”

Sherlock lo fa, ma non c’è forza dietro il colpo.

“Così va meglio, ma ricorda, anche se i tuoi movimenti sono stretti stai ancora usando tutto il tuo corpo. Datti la spinta col piede posteriore. Usa i fianchi. Ecco. Lascia che te lo mostri.”

John fa un passo avanti e mette le mani sulle spalle di Sherlock per aggiustare la sua posizione. L’intero corpo di Sherlock si irrigidisce al tocco.

“Le spalle devono essere in linea con i fianchi.” Le forti mani di John si muovono giù sulla schiena di Sherlock per fermarsi giusto al disotto delle costole.

Al movimento Sherlock sente un brivido corrergli attraverso come un fulmine su un’asta di metallo. “La gente pensa che la forza provenga dall’oscillamento e per una parte è così, ma perlopiù proviene da qui. Devi roteare i fianchi mentre tiri il colpo. Ti aiuterà a mantenere l’equilibrio. Ma devi rilassarti. Rilascia la tensione dalle tue spalle.”

Sherlock ci prova, il calore che sale alle sue guance mentre si sforza di domare le reazioni del suo corpo. È certo che John possa sentire i forti tonfi del suo battito cardiaco sotto le mani. Ma la presa di John è decisa e salda, non vacilla mai, e gradualmente Sherlock sente il suo corpo iniziare a calmarsi.

“Bene, adesso tira il pugno e ti aiuterò a seguirlo.”

Sherlock esegue e John continua a parlargli, le sue mani che guidano Sherlock per i fianchi.

“All’inizio tieni i pugni proprio vicino al viso e tieni i movimenti stretti. Seguirli è tutto. Tieni il braccio allo stesso livello della spalla, e riporta sempre la mano vicino al viso. Bene, proprio così. Senti la forza che viene dai fianchi? Porta la punta delle nocche proprio sotto il livello degli occhi, e fai scattare la mano indietro—bene!”

John fa un passo indietro per osservare la posizione di Sherlock.

“Ricorda di stare leggero sui piedi, testa bassa, gomiti piegati, pugni in su vicino alle guance.”

Sherlock lo fa, cerca di immettere ogni dettaglio delle informazioni che John gli sta dando in quello che sta facendo il suo corpo.

Adesso desidera aver avuto la lungimiranza di aver rimosso la sua giacca. Il sole è caldo sui suoi boccoli neri e può sentire il sudore iniziare a scivolare sulla schiena.

“Bravo, bene. Ora, ti mostro come bloccare?”

Un bel po’ di tempo dopo, con la faccia rossa e senza fiato, la camicia attaccata alla schiena dal sudore, Sherlock fa un passo indietro e alza la mano. Non vuole suggerire di prendere una pausa, non vuole dare nessuna indicazione della sua debolezza, ma ha così caldo che sta iniziando a sentirsi stordito.

John, d’altro canto, non appare nemmeno un po’ affaticato. I suoi occhi luccicano, vigili, mentre gira intorno a Sherlock, tirando lievi colpi nella sua direzione, lievi ma veloci come un lampo, per cercare di penetrare nella difesa di Sherlock.

John è incredibilmente veloce ed anche se sta trattenendo i suoi colpi, Sherlock riesce a percepire la forza dietro ad ogni affondo mentre sbatte contro il suo pugno, risuonando attraverso di lui fin nelle ossa. Lo spinge a chiedersi come sarebbe ricevere un vero colpo dall’uomo più basso. Decide che non vuole mai saperlo.

“Possiamo—?” Sherlock poggia le mani sulle ginocchia, sforzandosi di riprendere il respiro. “Solo riposare— un po’?”

“Oh, giusto.” John abbassa i pugni, ride in segno di scusa. Sherlock decide in quell’istante che non sarà mai stanco della risata di John. “Mi dispiace. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Devi essere stanco—ecco.”

John si lascia cadere sul ponte e fruga nel gilè per togliere una piccola fiasca.

Sherlock fa lo stesso, dimenticandosi momentaneamente del suo imbarazzo e togliendosi la giacca. Si arrotola le maniche, strattona il fazzoletto al collo per allentarlo, e lo usa per tamponare il sudore dalle sopracciglia.

John gli passa la fiasca. “Tieni, sembri assetato.”

Sherlock la prende con gratitudine, solleva la bottiglia sino alla bocca e prende un lungo sorso, e poi quasi si soffoca. La fiasca è piena di qualche forte bevanda alcolica che brucia come fuoco nella gola e nello stomaco. Se ne stacca, tossendo e sputando.

John gli da dei colpetti nella schiena, sorridente. “Scusa per quello. Immagino che sia più forte di quello a cui sei abituato.”

Sherlock gliela ritorna, con le lacrime agli occhi,una mano sulla bocca. Deglutisce il retrogusto di fuoco e scuote la testa. “No, ti ringrazio, era … più tonificante.”

John ride di nuovo. Getta indietro la testa e il suono è uno di pura gioia. Sherlock non ha mai sentito nessuno ridere così tanto e così liberamente. Lui stesso si ritrova a sorridere di rimando.

John lo guarda e c’è un qualcosa di simile allo stupore nei suoi occhi.

Il sorriso svanisce dal viso di Sherlock così velocemente com’era comparso. “Cosa c’è?”

Gli occhi di John si addolciscono. “E’ la prima volta che ti ho visto sorridere. È … bello. Sei bello quando sorridi.”

Sherlock abbassa la testa, le guance in fiamme. È sicuro che la sua faccia intera abbia preso fuoco.

“Dovresti sorridere più spesso.”

C’è qualcosa nella voce di John— rimpianto? Desiderio?—che fa provare a Sherlock una strana sensazione di capriole nello stomaco dove si sta ancora agitando l’alcol ardente. Sospetta debba essere la bevandae basta.

Troppo imbarazzato per rispondere, fissa oltre l’orizzonte.

Oggi l’oceano è luminoso e liscio—scintilla sotto la distesa del cielo aperto. È in giorni come questi che Sherlock ammette con riluttanza che c’è qualcosa di meraviglioso in tutto quel blu, ma potrebbe solamente essere a causa del modo in cui fa spiccare il colore degli occhi di John.

John prende un altro sorso dalla fiasca e poi rimette il tappo.

“Hai fatto bene oggi.” La sua voce è densa di quieta approvazione. “Avrai bisogno di continuare a far pratica, e più di ogni altra cosa, dovresti lavorare per aumentare la tua forza.”

La testa di Sherlock si solleva con interesse.

“Posso mostrarti alcuni semplici esercizi da praticare ogni giorno, per aiutarti a sviluppare potenza nelle braccia.”

John passa il resto della sua ora libera mostrando a Sherlock come fare una serie di esercizi che aiuteranno a irrobustire le sue braccia.

“Falli ogni mattina, o più spesso che puoi. Sarà anche qualcosa per aiutarti a passare il tempo.” John sorride a Sherlock, e poi si china a raccogliere la giacca. “Bene, vado via per il prossimo turno di guardia.”

Sherlock è improvvisamente colto dal panico al realizzare che non hanno programmato di avere un altro incontro.

“Quando ti vedrò di nuovo?”dice d’impulso, così in preda al panico da scordarsi di sentirsi a disagio per la domanda.

Sherlock guarda il viso di John esibire una complicata serie di espressioni diverse tutte nello spazio di mezzo minuto. Non riesce a leggerle tutte, ma è rassicurato quando la faccia di John si ricompone in un sorriso, piegato agli angoli delle labbra. “Non è una nave tanto grande. Sono sicuro che mi rivedrai ancora tra breve.”

E poi, appoggiandosi la giacca sulla spalla, John scompare dietro l’albero di trinchetto.

***

Quella notte nella sua stretta cabina, prima di andare a letto Sherlock ripassa tutti gli esercizi che John gli ha insegnato, due volte.

Quando dopo si getta sul suo materasso nodoso, col cuore che batte veloce a causa delle fatiche del suo corpo, realizza di sentirsi stanco in un modo che non aveva provato per molti mesi. Si sente più vivo che mai, il suo corpo che formicola allegramente da tutto l’esercizio.

Sherlock chiude gli occhi, riflettendo che stanotte dormirà a lungo e profondamente.

Mentre giace nell’oscurità a occhi chiusi, ascoltando il cigolio della nave, si ritrova a pensare al pomeriggio col marinaio dai bei capelli, ricordando il modo in cui appariva il corpo di John in movimento, l’increspatura dei muscoli nel suo avambraccio quando tirava un pugno, la linea dura della sua mascella.

Nonostante tutta la sua gentilezza,c’è qualcosa di indomabile, qualcosa di feroce, che brilla proprio sotto la superficie del suo aspetto da bravo ragazzo. Sherlock si sente come se ne abbia avuto un assaggio oggi mentre guardava John combattere—la grezza potenza dei suoi movimenti, bella e terribile come la spuma sulla cresta di un’onda che s’infrange.

Sherlock poteva sentire la potenza nelle mani di John solamente dal loro gentile posizionarsi sulle sue spalle.

Sherlock ricorda la sensazione delle mani di John sui suoi fianchi, piccole, ma così forti, che guidavano i suoi movimenti; ricorda la sensazione di quelle mani mentre scivolano giù sui fianchi, scorrono sulle sue costole. Anche attraverso tutti gli strati di stoffa, lo shock risultante dal suo tocco era come il calore di una fiamma viva. Sherlock riesce ancora a sentirlo sulla sua pelle, come due pallide impronte sui suoi fianchi, che accumulano calore.

Sospirando Sherlock emette un piccolo suono e si gira nella sua cuccetta, improvvisamente fin troppo consapevole della ruvida sensazione delle lenzuola sotto le gambe nude, la rozza qualità del cuscino sotto la guancia.

Sente caldo, troppo caldo—spinge viale lenzuola, sposta le gambe.

C’è un dolore crescente in fondo al suo ventre, un impulso tremante e disperato che gli fa spingere la mano in mezzo alle gambe e avvolgere le dita intorno a sé.

Sherlock non lo fa spesso—di solito il suo corpo per lui è muto, e lui in cambio lo ignora- ma oggi, tutto il giorno, fin dalla lezione col marinaio dagli occhi blu, il corpo di Sherlock si è sentito formicolare, sveglio, bramando qualcosa che non riesce del tutto a identificare.

Mentre chiude le dita attorno a sé e inizia a toccarsi, un piccolo gemito che gli sfugge dalle labbra, Sherlock sa fin troppo bene che cosa stava desiderando per tutto il giorno.

Si preme una mano sulla bocca per soffocare qualsiasi ulteriore suono—le pareti di questa nave sono fini come carta, e Sherlock non può sopportare il pensiero dell’umiliazione che lo attenderebbe se qualcuno dovesse sentirlo, impegnato nella più privata delle attività.

Sotto la mano, si morde il labbro, forte, obbligando la sua mente ad allontanarsi dai pensieri sugli altri detestabili passeggeri e a ritornare al ricordo delle mani di John su di lui,così forti e così calde, che lo guidano.

Sherlock prova ad immaginare come sarebbe la sensazione di quelle mani sulla pelle nuda, mentre carezzano i suoi fianchi, tenendolo fermo contro il letto, e si rannicchia sul suo stesso pugno, accelerando i movimenti dei suoi tocchi, il suo respiro bollente contro la mano serrata sulla bocca.

Invece della sua mano, immagina che sia la mano di John ad essere premuta contro la sua bocca, facendolo tacere. Immagina John piegarsi basso su di lui; le sue labbra calde sull’orecchio di Sherlock mentre gli mormora una scusa. Prova a pensare come suonerebbe la voce di John nel suo orecchio, sommessa e privata, solo per lui.

A questo pensiero un brivido gli corre attraverso, ed ormai è così eccitato che la mano è scivolosa di liquido.Vi sfrega il pollice, mugolando, immaginando che lì ci sia la mano di John, il suo tocco affamato, riverente.

Immagina le labbra di John sulla sua gola, calde—che ispezionano, le sue mani che si muovono su ogni centimetro di Sherlock; immagina le cosce slanciate di John divaricate sulle sue, immagina la dura linea di muscoli mentre si flettono, mentre John si piega a baciare la bocca di Sherlock, e la sua mano adesso si muove più veloce.

È il pensiero della bocca di John sulla sua che spinge Sherlock oltre il limite —il suo corpo s’irrigidisce, e sente il pulsare bollente del liquido contro il suo polso mentre si rilascia.

Si rigira sulla schiena, boccheggiando, e passano dei minuti prima che Sherlock si senta di nuovo calmo. Giace nell’oscurità, rabbrividendo e sopraffatto, fino a che il pensiero delle braccia di John intorno a lui non lo trascina nel sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... spero siate arrivati tutti interi alla fine del capitolo ahahah x')
> 
> Ringrazio dal profondo del cuore tutti coloro che hanno messo la storia tra le seguite/preferite/ricordate, ma sopratutto chi ha lasciato una recensione! E' davvero importante per me sapere che ne pensate, e mi spronano a continuare e impegnarmi di più, quindi fermatevi un secondino a lasciarmi i vostri pensieri ;)
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr autrice
> 
>  
> 
> mio tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock fa di tutto per tenersi occupato; John danza sul pennone.

 

  


 

 

 

 

Sherlock riesce ad arrivare esattamente a metà del giorno seguente prima di iniziare a cercare John deliberatamente. Ma nonostante la sua minuziosa ispezione dei tre alberi e corrispettive impalcature, malgrado il suo aggirarsi furtivamente sul perimetro del ponte principale come una goffa pantera, non c’è nessun segno del marinaio dagli occhi blu.

All’ora di cena indugia sulla porta della sala mensa, sperando di vederlo di sfuggita mentre entra dentro, ma John non appare.

Sherlock è troppo timido per addentrarsi realmente nell’area dove mangiano i marinai—sa che non vi appartiene, e non ha coraggio di chiedere a qualcuno dove potrebbe essere John.

Quando poi è quasi atterrato da un marinaio dall’aria cupa con un tatuaggio di un’ancora sul collo, decide di tenersi fuori dai piedi e di andare a sedersi da solo sulla prua, nello stesso posto nascosto dove ieri John gli ha insegnato come fare a pugni.

Siede in silenzio, desiderando di poter prendere un tratto di corda e fare pratica con i nodi che John gli ha insegnato, ma non è il suo lavoro, e non sarebbe giusto farlo senza un membro dell’equipaggio.

Sherlock ingoia la sua delusione, sentendosi più inutile e indesiderato che mai.

Un’ombra cala sul suo volto e per un breve, speranzoso secondo Sherlock pensa che possa essere John,  venuto a trovarlo alla fine. Balza in piedi, un entusiasta saluto formato a metà sulle labbra quando, alzando lo sguardo, scopre con sommo dispiacere che non è John, ma Anderson, quello venuto a trovarlo.

“Che cosa stai facendo appostato qua dietro, Holmes? Penserei che hai qualcosa di meglio da fare piuttosto che bighellonare sul ponte. Ma è proprio per questo che sei qui, vero? La tua famiglia non è mai riuscita a trovare un utile impiego per te. Suppongo che stare per mare non ha cambiato nulla.”

Sherlock arriccia il labbro e pensa all’affondo che John gli ha insegnato ieri, si figura il suo pugno colpire la faccia presuntuosa di Anderson, rompendogli il setto nasale.

“Cos’hai da sogghignare?”

Sherlock sceglie di non rispondere. Si muove per aggirare l’altro uomo, ma Anderson spinge la spalla davanti a quella di Sherlock, bloccandogli la strada.

“Non così in fretta, Holmes.” Anderson abbassa la sua orribile bocca vicino all’orecchio di Sherlock. “Non credere abbia dimenticato cosa hai detto l’altra notte. Non sono pronto a lasciare che te la cavi così facilmente, perciò faresti meglio a guardarti le spalle, se capisci cosa intendo. Verrò da te quando meno te l’aspetti.”

L’intero torso di Sherlock sta vibrando di rabbia.

L’urgenza di colpire Anderson dritto in pancia è così soverchiante che per un secondo la vista di Sherlock si annerisce. Prima che riesca a reprimere l’impulso come si deve, Sherlock sente un urlo provenire da dietro,oltre Anderson.

“OHI! Anderson! Che stai facendo?”

Borbottando in modo ribelle, Anderson indietreggia, mettendo una distanza di sicurezza tra lui e Sherlock.

Dall’albero di trinchetto compare un uomo che viene a pararsi alle spalle di Anderson, gli occhi ristretti, chiaramente contrariato.

Sherlock l’ha già visto prima anche se non si ricorda il suo nome— è il secondo al comando della nave. È un uomo più giovane, ma ben segnato dal tempo passato nelle guerre, i capelli diventati prematuramente grigi. Ha occhi gentili, come John.

“Cosa stai tramando, Anderson?”

“Nulla, tenente.” Anderson tiene l’espressione sulla sua brutta faccia attentamente innocente. “Stavo solo scambiando due parole amichevoli con il presente Holmes.”

“Non sembrano tanto amichevoli dal mio punto di vista.”

Il tenente fissa Anderson con uno sguardo di disapprovazione.

“Ho sentito che ti sei cacciato in un po’ di guai l’altra notte—hai bevuto troppo.”

Anderson apre la bocca, probabilmente per dire qualcosa di maligno, ma l’altro uomo lo interrompe.

“Il mio consiglio? Stanne fuori, a meno che tu non voglia guadagnare un po’ di frustate.”

Anderson abbassa lo sguardo, guarda con rabbia ai suoi piedi.

“Mi hai sentito, ufficiale?”

“Sissignore”, borbotta Anderson.

“Bene. Adesso sparisci.”

Anderson sguscia via con la coda tra le gambe, e Sherlock è così compiaciuto di vedere Anderson messo fermamente al suo posto che quasi sorride.

“Tutto bene?”

Il tenente si sta rivolgendo a lui, realizza dopo un secondo Sherlock. Annuisce.

“È un attaccabrighe quello. Se fossi in te, gli starei il più alla larga possibile.”

Il caldo sguardo castano dell’uomo sul volto di Sherlock è pieno di qualcosa simile alla preoccupazione.

Normalmente, questo tipo di consiglio invadente istigherebbe la sua ira, invece Sherlock scopre di essere pieno di gratitudine. Magari è solo perché qualcosa riguardo la gentilezza di quest’uomo, la sua fermezza, ricordano a Sherlock di John, o forse è soltanto per il fatto che è la seconda persona a bordo della nave a non trattarlo con disprezzo o negligenza. O potrebbe semplicemente essere per il fatto che chiunque sia nemico di Anderson è un suo amico. Qualunque sia la ragione, Sherlock trova che ha preso l’uomo in immediata simpatia.

“Sono il tenente Lestrade comunque.” Sherlock alza gli occhi, lo sguardo affilato. Lestrade. Un nome francese. Ma l’accento dell’uomo è chiaramente inglese. Curioso. “Se mai avessi bisogno di qualcosa, beh …” L’ufficiale inclina il capo. “Sono a tua disposizione.”

Sherlock annuisce in risposta, cercando di trasmettere la sua gratitudine con lo sguardo. “Lo apprezzo.”

“Meglio che torni al mio posto, quindi ti auguro una buona giornata Mr. … Holmes, vero?”

Sherlock annuisce di nuovo. “Giusto.”

“Piacere di aver fatto la tua conoscenza.”

“Il piacere è mio.”

Sherlock guarda la nitida linea blu delle spalle dell’uomo finché non scompaiono attorno al trinchetto, sentendosi un po’ frastornato dall’interazione, ma allo stesso tempo grato. Anche se non riesce a comprendere la ragione della gentilezza dell’uomo, il pensiero di un alleato nelle sue future lotte contro Anderson è uno felice, e Sherlock si accontenterà di ciò che gli è dato.

Si sofferma sul ponte superiore più a lungo che può prima di scendere per la cena, ma John non compare mai.

Prima di dirigersi giù per le scale lancia un ultimo sguardo verso le sartie, ma John non c’è da nessuna parte. Sentendosi molto più deluso del dovuto, Sherlock scende nel buio del ponte inferiore.

***

Un’altra lunga e noiosa mattina trascorre senza nessun segno di John, e Sherlock prova a convincersi del fatto che il marinaio ha un grande carico di lavoro da fare, e non può spendere ogni sua ora libera in compagnia di aristocratici annoiati. La realizzazione lo fa sentire sciocco, e pieno di vergogna per il suo stesso titolo, e la corrispondente aspra sensazione nello stomaco gli fa venire voglia di sputare chiodi.

Si ritrova a desiderare che Anderson compaia e inizi a prendersela con lui solo per avere una scusa per essere crudele con qualcuno.

Sherlock sta per ritirarsi nelle sue stanze per sfuggire al calore del sole di mezzogiorno, quando nota una folla di passeggeri radunati lì vicino, a osservare la cima dell’albero maestro, ridacchiando nervosamente e indicando. Segue la linea dei loro sguardi e là, inerpicandosi dalla testa d’albero con un secchiello in una mano e una spazzola nell’altra, c’è John.

Sherlock ha già visto John arrampicarsi sul sartiame, ma mai con entrambe le mani occupate. Come riesca a farsi strada tra il groviglio di corde e vele e cavi con tutte le mani piene, è un mistero per Sherlock.

Rimane pietrificato, a guardare; folgorato.

“Cosa diavolo sta _facendo?_ ” strilla una donna con angoscia.

Un marinaio lì vicino adocchia il tremante parasole della donna con divertimento. “Sta passando il catrame sulle corde,  signora. Deve iniziare in cima e poi scendere. Deve farle tutte. Le sartie, i paterazzi, le vele a pallone, i fiocchi, gli stragli, le sartie volanti, i nodi, le linee di scotta … dev’essere tutto incatramato regolarmente per evitare che marcisca. È ideale farlo in giorni caldi come questo.”

“Ma cadrà!”

Il marinaio ridacchia e scuote la testa “Non conosci il nostro Johnny. Non è mai caduto una volta. Non ho mai visto un uomo di mare con un paio di braccia e gambe così come il nostro Johnny Boy. È il più agile di tutti.  Aspetta solo che scenda dai pennoni.”

Guardano tutti mentre John scende al di sotto della coffa e poi, fedele alle parole del marinaio, appena raggiunge il pennone, si raddrizza, e inizia a camminare sulla sua lunghezza facilmente ed elegantemente tanto quanto un uomo potrebbe camminare sulla strada.

Sherlock quasi boccheggia stupito dalla velocità con cui si muove lungo la stretta trave di legno al di sopra dell’acqua.

Il mare oggi è calmo e piatto, perciò il movimento della nave è minimo; ma anche così, il vedere un uomo camminare perfettamente a proprio agio su un sottilissimo pezzo di legno senza problemi, completamente fuori dal bordo della vasta circonferenza della nave, come se intendesse continuare a camminare  nel cielo—toglie il fiato a Sherlock. Come John mantenga l’equilibro è impossibile da capire.

Anche da lontano, Sherlock riesce a dire che John si sta divertendo. I suoi occhi sono strizzati contro il sole, i denti bianchi tirati in un ampio sorriso. Fa dondolare il secchio quasi con vivacità mentre cammina, i suoi movimenti casuali ma sicuri.

La donna col parasole grida.

“Oh, cadrà! Cadrà e morirà!”

Il marinaio gioviale ride di nuovo. “Nah, riesce a stare aggrappato anche ad occhi chiusi, il nostro Johnny. È l’uomo migliore per questo lavoro. È proprio una scimmietta.”

Lo guardano raggiungere la fine del pennone e abbassarsi col secchio, il manico del pennello serrato tra i denti, le cosce a cavalcioni ben strette sulla trave mentre si tende in avanti e inizia a stendere il catrame denso  sugli stragli.

“Non lo sopporto! Non posso sopportare di guardare.”

L’isterica che scuoteva il parasole è condotta via dal suo compagno e Sherlock è sollevato di poter guardare in silenzio.

Gli altri passeggeri perdono gradualmente interesse e ritornano ai loro affari, ma Sherlock non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Il modo in cui John si muove lungo il pennone stretto e poi giù sul sartiame, stendendo contemporaneamente il catrame —è come poesia, come danzare, ma è meglio di qualsiasi di quelle cose perché l’azione stessa è molto più pericolosa, straordinaria per il suo rischio, ma ancora piena della stessa fluidità e grazia. Nei suoi movimenti c’è  un moto a lungo praticato che rende chiaro come abbia già svolto il lavoro in precedenza; conosce ogni dettaglio di ogni punto sul quale mettere i piedi, o sul quale aggrapparsi. È come se la nave fosse un’estensione del suo corpo, tanto gli viene naturale.

Sherlock prova un fremito d’eccitazione solo a guardarlo—la gioia che si riflette in tutto il suo corpo è luminosa, evidente come la luce del sole sui suoi capelli, come le forti linee dei muscoli che spiccano sulle sue braccia.

Ma quello che colpisce di più tutti gli spettatori è la sua mancanza di paura. Puoi  dire dalla sicurezza dei suoi movimenti che sa di non cadere. O se lo sa, non ne è spaventato. E questo per Sherlock è pura magia. Avere quel tipo di fiducia nel mondo—di balzare, senza paura di cadere, nelle braccia del pericolo —Sherlock non ha mai visto niente di simile.

Mentre sta in piedi sul ponte, a fissare in alto il sartiame della nave,  a guardare il sole rimbalzare sui capelli dorati di John, il suo corpo che sferza l’aria come un uccello marino, Sherlock fa una promessa a se stesso.

Un giorno, Sherlock sussurra silenziosamente e intensamente, un giorno sarà impavido come John Watson.

***

Sherlock passa il resto di quel pomeriggio nella sua cabina, ripassando gli esercizi che John gli ha insegnato finché le sue braccia stanno tremando e la schiena sta gocciolando di sudore, fino a che non riesce fisicamente più ad alzarsi dal pavimento.

Dopo, mentre si bagna il viso dal catino di peltro, con la camicia abbassata alla vita, scruta il suo torso pallido e magro, discriminandolo.

A Sherlock non è mai piaciuto il suo aspetto—si è sempre visto come troppo scheletrico, con braccia e gambe magre troppo lunghe per il suo corpo. Il suo colorito è marcato e male assortito; i capelli scandalosamente neri rendono il suo impressionante pallore ancora più esagerato. Gli è stato detto che i suoi occhi sono strani— angolari,obliqui, troppo in alto sul viso—che cambiano inspiegabilmente colore a seconda della luce, dell’ora del giorno.

Dall’aspetto bizzarro, ecco come è stato più comunemente descritto. Anche quando aveva raggiunto la maturità, non si è mai completamente sviluppato; l’alto colletto della sua redingote scura che trasforma la sua alta e magra figura in quella di un goffo airone.

Non invitati, nella sua mente scorrono ricordi di anni di insulti dagli altri bambini, dai suoi odiati cugini che lo prendevano in giro, con Mycroft che si comportava come il capobanda finché Sherlock non scappava, piangendo e col viso arrossato per dirlo alla Balia.

“Piagnone! Piagnone!” Gridavano non appena grosse e pasticciate lacrime rotolavano sulle sue guance, e poi quando Sherlock piangeva che l’avrebbe riferito, “Spione! Spione! È uno sporco spione!”

La Balia non era mai di tanto aiuto per Sherlock. Il suo preferito era Mycroft — aveva sempre visto Sherlock come un bambino strano e pensieroso.

“Non sorride mai abbastanza”, diceva a chiunque l’avesse ascoltata, e poi, abbassando la voce, ma non abbastanza perché Sherlock non potesse sentire, “Ha un aspetto ultraterreno quello. E avete notato? Non assomiglia a nessuno della Famiglia. Qualche volta penso se non sia stato lasciato dalle Fate. Un _changeling”_ , sussurrava drammaticamente.

Questo era un altro dei soprannomi preferiti tra i suoi cugini. “Ritorna dalle Fate!” Urlavano,ululando dalle risate. “Non appartieni qui! Ritornatene nei boschi da dove sei venuto.”

Sherlock curvava le sue piccole e rigide spalle e faceva proprio quello. Preferiva i boschi alla grande casa scura dove viveva la sua famiglia. Là almeno, non c’erano persone a dargli fastidio, e c’erano miglia e miglia di piante affascinanti e creature da esaminare.

Questa era forse un’altra ragione per cui la Balia considerava Sherlock strano. Portava sempre a casa i tesori che aveva trovato nei boschi—carcasse di scarafaggi, nidi di uccello vuoti, pelli di serpente. Una volta aveva trovato lo scheletro di un topolino intero e quando aveva provato a mostrarlo alla Balia,  lei aveva strillato con orrore e l’aveva fatto a pezzi sul pavimento.

Sherlock si ritira su la camicia con disgusto, i denti stretti contro i ricordi.

Il suo corpo è ancora più orrendo per lui adesso, in luce di ciò che ha visto di quello di John quel pomeriggio—la forza nei suoi muscoli sommata alla leggerezza dei suoi movimenti—così sicuro, forte, fluido come la spuma.

Sherlock pensa alla sensazione delle mani di John dopo tutto quell’aggrapparsi e scalare— i calli che sicuramente devono coprire i palmi, le dita— quanto sarebbe ruvido lo strisciare di quei palmi sulla sua pelle, mentre stringono le sue cosce?

Con le guance in fiamme, Sherlock scuote la testa, e tenta di chiarire i suoi pensieri. Sta ingannando se stesso se pensa che potrebbe mai accadere una cosa simile. Meglio non soffermarsi sull’impossibile. Non potrebbe venirne nulla di buono.

Si siede sullo stretto tavolo vicino al letto e prova a dimenticare tutto di John per quanto a lungo possibile.

Tira fuori il fascio di pagine rilegate in pelle che Mycroft gli ha dato prima che partisse per il suo viaggio.

“Cos’è questo?” aveva chiesto Sherlock con un debolmente celato disgusto.

“Un regalo d’addio.”

“Lo fai sembrare come se stessi andando incontro alla morte.”

Mycroft aveva fatto spallucce. “Potresti.”

Sherlock era spesso sorpreso che non si formassero ghiaccioli a mezz’aria intorno alle parole del fratello, tanto erano fredde e inalterate.

“Così potrai annotare i tuoi pensieri durante il viaggio.”

“Perché?” aveva detto Sherlock con tono di scherno. “Nessuno lo leggerà.”

“Non puoi mai sapere, fratello mio, se un giorno ne uscirà qualcosa di buono.”

Sherlock gli aveva consegnato il suo cipiglio più feroce e si era avviato stizzito verso la carrozza senza un’altra parola.

Mycroft è inutile come fratello maggiore, non c’è mai quando hai bisogno di lui— c’è solo per rimproverarti e avere un’aria di disapprovazione quando le cose si mettono male.

A Sherlock non dispiacerà se non lo vedrà mai più.

Intinge la penna nel calamaio e tiene il calamo in alto, guardando l’inchiostro scorrere sulla punta e gocciolare di nuovo nella bottiglietta.

_Plic. Plic._

Prova a pensare a cosa scrivere e realizza che non ha assolutamente nulla di rilevante da dire.

Per un terribile istante è colto dal desiderio di scrivere una poesia sul marinaio dagli occhi blu, provare in qualche modo a catturare ciò a cui aveva assistito prima in quel giorno—la pura bellezza di un corpo in moto.

Ma Sherlock non è mai stato bravo con le parole—quando le rincorre, svolazzano via come polvere al vento, disperdendosi.

Preme la punta della penna forte contro la pagina, guarda l’inchiostro spandersi e lasciare un segno nero che deturpa l’immacolato color crema della carta.

Finisce con lo scrivere in nome di John ancora e ancora mentre pensa. Non si è nemmeno accorto di farlo, finché non torna in se stesso e vede la pagina ricoperta di _John Watson_ compilati nella sua calligrafia appuntita e frettolosa.

Sherlock strappa la pagina dal libro.

Più tardi quella notte, mette l’angolo del foglio nella fiamma della candela, sta a guardare mentre le lettere prendono fuoco e si accartocciano, e poi anneriscono prima di diventare cenere.

Getta tutto quel caos nel suo secchio prima di scivolare a letto, determinato a non sognare marinai dalle braccia abbronzate che si dondolano dal sartiame, saltando sulle onde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, questo capitolo è stato una lotta continua per tutti i termini nautici!Mi sto facendo una cultura, insomma u.u  
> Un gigantesco grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto e ricordato lo scorso capitolo, e regalo un John Watson che danza sul pennone a chi ha recensito lo scorso capitolo! ;3  
> Ditemi che ne pensate nelle recensioni anche questa volta :D  
> A prestissimo,  
> ila_D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock ha un'epifania. Anderson inizia a diventare un problema.

 

Capitolo 4

 

 

 

 

Quando Sherlock si sveglia il mattino seguente, è tutto indolenzito. Per un momento è dimentico della ragione, poi si ricorda del suo inflessibile regime di esercizi, e il corrispondente dolore alle braccia, alla schiena e alle spalle trova un senso.

Si alza lentamente, trasalendo, e poi si abbassa sul pavimento accanto al letto.

È determinato a svolgere tutti gli esercizi di nuovo questa mattina—ha bisogno di farli il più spesso possibile— ma il suo corpo si rifiuta di collaborare.

Prova a sollevare il torso con la sola forza delle braccia, ma i suoi muscoli gridano in protesta.

Sherlock digrigna i denti e  prova ancora.

Riesce a sollevarsi un poco prima che le braccia cedano  e atterri di faccia sulle assi del pavimento appiccicose.

Giace con la guancia premuta al pavimento, ansimando, e sente il piccolo nocciolo di odio verso se stesso che pare essere sempre stipato da qualche parte proprio sotto il costato, contorcersi con malignità e poi espandersi due volte la sua normale taglia, fino a che sembra  stia pressando i suoi polmoni e lui riesca a malapena a  respirare per la pressione.

Strizza gli occhi; sente ondate di odio per se stesso inondarlo come lo sciabordio  dell’acqua sporca alla base della nave.

_Perché ci stai provando?_ Dice una crudele vocina nella sua testa. _Non farà nessuna differenza. Non sarai mai forte. Non varrai mai nulla. Puoi anche arrenderti adesso e risparmiarti lo sforzo._

Sherlock stringe i denti contro la voce, e si alza, dolorosamente, in piedi.

Riproverà più tardi— non si arrenderà. Ha solamente bisogno di aspettare fino a che il suo corpo sarà meno rigido.

Vestirsi è un’impresa dolorosa.

Sherlock non è mai stato così indolenzito in tutta la sua vita. Mettere il soprabito sulle spalle lo fa sibilare di dolore.

Salta la colazione —il pensiero di affrontare il ghigno di Anderson su una scodella di porridge gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco. Considera di stare nella sua stanza per il resto della mattinata finché i suoi movimenti saranno visibilmente meno rigidi, ma la minaccia della noia ha la meglio su di lui.

Inoltre, non importa quanto voglia negarlo, non può ignorare il fatto che desidera intravedere John sulle sartie, o  mentre fa qualsiasi cosa in realtà, fintanto che Sherlock possa vedere uno dei suoi sorrisi brillanti, il rassicurante flash bianco dei suoi denti.

Si avvia rigidamente sul ponte superiore, tenendosi stretto alla sbarra, cercando di non sussultare ad ogni passo che scuote le sue spalle doloranti.

La giornata è calda come la precedente —le vele lunghe distese contro un cielo blu brillante, il sole che batte caldo e dorato sulla superficie di legno ben strofinata  del ponte.

Con suo sollievo, il giorno è troppo caldo perché molti degli altri passeggeri stiano fuori al sole. Probabilmente sono tutti di sotto nel salone, le signore che si sventolano e spettegolano, e giocano a carte; gli uomini che  discutono di politica.

Dopo aver esaminato attentamente ogni centimetro dei tre alberi e trovato nessuna traccia di John, Sherlock si sofferma sul cassero di poppa, osservando i due marinai che prendono posto sulla ruota del timone. Di nuovo è impressionato non solo dalla forza, ma anche dalla precisione che richiede manovrare quella mole di legno e corde attraverso il ventre dell’oceano.

L’oceano è relativamente calmo oggi, come lo è stato sin da quando hanno lasciato il porto, eppure, riflette Sherlock  mentre si appoggia sulla barra di tribordo e guarda giù allo schiumante fragore dell’acqua contro lo scafo della nave, la facilità del viaggio sinora è un’impresa notevole.

Sospetta che questo abbia ben poco a che fare col capitano, che, quando non si trova sul cassero abbaiando ordini, rimane chiuso nella sua cabina.

È un uomo grosso con occhi piccoli e sospettosi, di indole aspra, e di una famigerata irascibilità. Cammina con una zoppia che dicono essere il risultato di una ferita inferta durante la Guerra d’Indipendenza Americana, combattendo i  francesi a Martinique. Il pettegolezzo è che è il costante dolore alla gamba a dargli il carattere burbero, ma Sherlock sospetta ci sia più di questo.

È conosciuto per essere davvero affezionato alla frusta.

Sherlock non ha mai interagito con l’uomo faccia a faccia, ma c’è qualcosa del capitano che lo mette a disagio. Non è un uomo stupido, questo è certo, ma qualcosa riguardo i suoi occhi,piccoli e scaltri, lo sguardo diffidente, lo riempie a turno di sospetto e disagio.

Adesso si trova  sulla poppa, gridando qualcosa ai marinai sull’albero di mezzana, e Sherlock segue la direzione del suo sguardo per vedere se riesce a capire gli ordini.

Ma  è interrotto da una voce brontolante nel suo orecchio.

“Bene, bene se questo qui non è il nostro piccolo esperto della marina, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Sempre così entusiasta di osservare le cose che accadono nella nave. Dimmi, Mr. Holmes, stai davvero pianificando di arruolarti prima della fine del viaggio? Dovrei avvertirti ora, non credo che la tua fragile costituzione possa sopportare il lavoro. Non dureresti un giorno. Probabilmente sverresti dalla fatica solo ripulendo dopo la colazione.”

Sherlock curva le spalle contro la fitta provocata dalle parole di Anderson, che hanno quasi fatto centro.

Com’è che riesce sempre a percepire quando Sherlock è più vulnerabile? È come un lupo che sa quando Sherlock  è stato ferito, che  riesce a sentire l’odore di sangue dal suo fianco, e gli si aggira intorno per ucciderlo, sbavando dalle fauci.

Sherlock può sentire il suo corpo tremare davvero di rabbia.

“Quelle tue mani sottili e bianche—scommetto che non riuscirebbero nemmeno a sollevare un secchio. Non hai nessuna idea di cosa sia il vero lavoro. Come potresti? Sei un viziato, aristocratico piccolo moccioso.”

Sherlock si volta, una furia cruda in ogni lineamento del viso. Stavolta avrebbe davvero colpito Anderson, dritto in bocca. Sposta il suo peso indietro sul piede destro come gli ha insegnato John e tira indietro il pugno.

“ANDERSON!”

Il ruggito del capitano li fa voltare entrambi, il pugno di Sherlock sospeso vicino all’orecchio.

“Che diavolo stai facendo qua sotto?”

Anderson apre la bocca per rispondere ma il grido pieno di collera del capitano lo interrompe prima che abbia l’occasione di parlare.

“Non dovresti ciondolare e parlare ai passeggeri! Torna a lavoro! Altrimenti, sarò lieto di offrirti un altro assaggio della frusta. O è passato così tanto da essertene dimenticato?”

Sherlock guarda la faccia di Anderson  passare da un chiazzato cremisi al bianco. Chiaramente la minaccia ha un peso reale. La paura negli occhi di Anderson è evidente come il sole che brilla in cielo.

Anderson non dice nulla in replica, ma prima che se ne vada, lancia a Sherlock uno sguardo che potrebbe scrostare la tinta dal corrimano di tribordo.

Sherlock fissa con astio la sua schiena che si allontana. Non lascia rilassare le spalle fino a che Anderson è al sicuro fuori dalla sua vista. Scrolla la tensione dal suo pugno, schiumando ancora di rabbia, bollente e dal gusto acre proprio sotto la superficie della sua calma.

Probabilmente è meglio così, che Anderson sia stato richiamato, ma l’urgenza di colpire e staccare ad Anderson un paio di denti, di vedere l’espressione sulla sua faccia scioccata e sanguinante è diventato quasi un bisogno fisico. 

A suo tempo Sherlock ha detestato un sacco di persone, ma il suo odio per Anderson eclissa tutti quelli combinati insieme. Il modo in cui lo segue costantemente per la nave—lo fa sentire come fosse braccato.

Sherlock passa il resto della mattina al sicuro fuori di vista nel suo nuovo posto per nascondersi, sotto l’albero di trinchetto nella prua della nave.

È riluttante a scendere per il pranzo, ma la fame si è resa orrendamente manifesta e sa che avrà bisogno di forze se vuole ritentare con gli esercizi.

Per sua fortuna, Anderson è assente dal tavolo da pranzo, perciò può mangiare lo stufato in santa pace.

Mangia il più velocemente possibile, evitando il contatto visivo con gli altri passeggeri, le spalle tese fino alle orecchie.

Nessuno gli rivolge la parola e di questo Sherlock ne è selvaggiamente grato. Può a malapena sopportare la vista di altri esseri umani oggi, figurarsi interagire con qualcuno di loro.

Non appena la sua scodella è vuota,  spinge indietro la sedia con una strisciata e se ne va senza una parola.

Le sue spalle sono ancora rigide e doloranti e non può sopportare il pensiero del potenziale fallimento del suo corpo di nuovo e  così presto, perciò si dirige di nuovo su, sperando contro ogni speranza di vedere anche solo di sfuggita John.

Si sente sciocco al solo pensiero ma non riesce a farne a meno.

Quando Sherlock emerge nella pungente luce del sole, vede un gruppo di marinai seduti sotto l’albero maestro, che rammendano vele.

Ci vuole un momento perché i suoi occhi si abituino, ma come si avvicina di più, adocchia una massa di capelli biondi, e con sua meraviglia  vede John, seduto nella calca di marinai, con le vele a coprirgli le ginocchia, il viso illuminato dall’allegria in risposta a quello che sta dicendo uno dei suoi compagni.

È  come se il petto di Sherlock possa esplodere dalla felicità. Non ha parlato con l’altro uomo in più di due giorni e sta morendo dalla voglia di chiedere a John della sua impresa su sul pennone il giorno prima.

Si precipita avanti, quasi inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi dall’impazienza, ma prima che si possa avvicinare abbastanza da salutarlo, è assalito da un tremolante sentimento di insicurezza.

Il pensiero del suo affetto per John messo improvvisamente in lampante mostra davanti a tutte quelle altre persone gli  fa contrarre le viscere in terrore. Non può assolutamente interagire con John in presenza di tutti gli altri marinai. Non può. Non può farlo.

Si abbassa dietro una delle barcacce coperte sul ponte; si nasconde parzialmente dietro la sua mole, così invece può guardare da una distanza di sicurezza.

Senza essere evocata, nella sua mente, viene la voce di disapprovazione di suo fratello maggiore— fredda, fine, carica di disdegno. “Sempre a guardare, mai a partecipare, ecco il nostro Sherlock. Uno di questi giorni, Sherlock, dovrai fare di più che solo osservare. Se vuoi imparare qualcosa del mondo dovrai essere _coinvolto._ ”

Ringhiando, Sherlock caccia via il ricordo, si concentra invece sull’alzarsi e abbassarsi delle voci dei marinai.

Sono un gruppo chiassoso, che parla rumorosamente, e ride mentre lavora. Molte delle voci sono  ruvide, con accenti bruschi— Sherlock non riesce ad individuare tutti i dialetti ma molti gli sono ignoti.

Qualcuno sta raccontando una storia che è chiaramente molto divertente. Sherlock riesce solo ad udirne stralci, ma è abbastanza certo che non capirebbe la battuta nemmeno se riuscisse ad ascoltarla.

Poi, nella sottocorrente delle altre voci, sente la risata di John; quella bellissima risata di pancia che ha già sentito una volta prima. Il suo suono gli  fa battere il cuore più veloce;  è completamente incantevole.

Sherlock fa capolino dal suo nascondiglio per avere una vista migliore.

Vede John dare amichevolmente una gomitata all’uomo seduto a fianco a lui, abbassare la testa verso l’orecchio dell’altro uomo e sussurrare qualcosa che fa piangere dalle risate il suo compagno.

Ride così forte che gli scorrono le lacrime sulle guance.

L’altro uomo sbatte la mano sulla schiena di John, e John si piega in due, gli occhi ridotti a gioiose fessure, il materiale nelle mani momentaneamente dimenticato mentre il suo corpo trema dalle risate.

Sherlock guarda tutto questo, sente il proprio petto riempirsi di un tumulto di emozioni contrastanti— invidia, desiderio, disagio.

John lo fa sembrare così facile. Chiaramente gli viene naturale, parlare con altre persone, _piacere_ ad altre persone; sentirsi a proprio agio in loro compagnia. Sherlock non comprende come John ci riesca, come riesca  a divertirsi così pienamente, così liberamente.

Gli altri marinai si stanno dando delle manate sulla schiena, raccontandosi storie e  scambiandosi scherzi. C’è un senso di cameratismo tra di loro che è evidente persino da dove si trova Sherlock. Ovviamente si parlano, si comprendono l’un l’altro; godono della compagnia l’uno dell’altro.

Sherlock non è come loro; non potrà mai essere come loro.

C’è un dolore che cresce dentro di lui, e più osserva  il volto ridente di John, più peggiora.

John è come il sole—rende tutto ciò che entra nella sua orbita più luminoso.

Bene, se John è il sole, allora Sherlock è un’ombra;  è un brandello di nuvola, che oscura la sua luminosità, soffocandola e risucchiandola in se stesso. Questo è quello che vuole fare, realizza. È come una sanguisuga, che succhia via la luminosità dal mondo.

Sherlock ritira la sua testa fuori dalla vista. Non può più sopportare di guardare. Sente che la propria anormalità  è visibile come un marchio sulla fronte.

Improvvisamente non può accettarlo, non può tollerare di essere a portata d’orecchio della voce ridente di John, sapendo che non potrà mai farne parte.

Si trascina via dalla barcaccia alle sue spalle, e si fa strada il più silenziosamente e velocemente possibile verso le scale che conducono sotto il ponte.

Ogni passo frapposto tra lui e la solitudine della sua angusta cabina sembra un’eternità. Sherlock abbassa la testa, cammina più veloce che può,prega con ogni fibra del suo essere perché  nessuno lo veda, nessuno gli parli.

Quando arriva alla sua stanza, chiude col chiavistello la sottile porta dietro di lui e ci si appoggia con qualcosa di simile al sollievo. No, non sollievo; questo sentimento è più oscuro, infinitamente più doloroso. Non riesce a impedirsi di scivolare sul pavimento, la testa sulle mani, il petto gonfio di infelicità. Gli dolgono ancora le braccia. Si raggomitola su se stesso, sente l’odio per la sua persona  crescere e diventare sempre più teso, fino a che sembra togliergli il respiro.

_Non fa nessuna differenza,_ cerca di dire a se stesso, _John non ti avrebbe mai capito in ogni caso. È proprio come tutti gli altri— non capiscono mai. Per loro sei strano, una creatura a parte. Sarai sempre strano, sempre da solo. Non è diverso da quello che è sempre stato. Non c’è ragione per essere turbato adesso. Non è cambiato niente._

Sherlock si rannicchia ancora più stretto su se stesso, le dita che affondano dolorosamente nelle sue costole indolenzite.

_Allora perché all’improvviso fa così male?_

Conosce la risposta, ma non riesce a reggerne il pensiero. Comunque, può percepirlo fin nelle ossa.

È perché John è come nessuno lui abbia mai incontrato. John è affascinante, contraddittorio, come un improvviso fascio di luce solare in una stanza altrimenti buia. Sherlock brama di conoscere ogni cosa di lui— da dove viene, quali sono i suoi interessi, come è divenuto l’uomo che è oggi. Ma più di questo— ciò che  Sherlock desidera con ogni fibra del suo essere —si sta rendendo conto che vuole che anche John sia interessato a lui. Che John gli presti attenzione, che gli _importi_ se Sherlock è presente o assente— che John desideri Sherlock tanto quanto Sherlock desidera lui.

Non ha mai _voluto_ nessuno nel modo in cui vuole John.

La realizzazione gli fa mancare il respiro.

Non ha mai avuto esperienza di un’emozione complessa come questa, così profonda. Il sentimento è vasto, complicato — così immenso che teme possa ingoiarlo tutto intero.

È completamente terrificante.

Sherlock siede per molto tempo al buio, le dita di una mano premute contro la bocca, l’altra mano premuta al centro del petto, cercando di adattarsi all’immensità di quello che ha appena realizzato, cercando di calmare il ritmo martellante del suo cuore che gli batte contro le dita.

Ascolta i passi di altri passeggeri andare e venire, l’occasionale scricchiolio di una porta, il mormorio di una voce nella cabina vicino, e in sottofondo a tutto questo, il costante e profondo brontolio della nave mentre solca l’oceano.

Sherlock non si è mai sentito così estraneo come adesso, così distante da tutte le cose che accadono alle altre persone sulla nave—le loro quotidiane preoccupazioni e pensieri. È come se fosse stato mandato alla deriva sulla sua piccola zattera e spinto in mare, le loro vite ordinarie così lontane da lui, distanti come non mai—mentre si restringe la sagoma della nave che si allontana. 

Si rannicchia sulle braccia, facendo il suo corpo più piccolo possibile, come se questo in qualche modo possa diminuire l’impatto della sua sofferenza. Si concentra sulla sensazione, nella speranza che forse se si sforza abbastanza, potrà mandarlo via.

Siede nell’oscurità stridente, sente il tremolio della nave attraverso la porta sottile alle sue spalle, ogni frammento della sua volontà determinato a liberarsi da quest’afflizione, ma non ha successo.

Sherlock avvolge le braccia più strette intorno a se, preme la fronte sulle ginocchia, e _soffre._

_***_

Non è certo per quanto a lungo rimane seduto al buio, ma gradualmente riconosce il familiare gonfiarsi di voci e suoni di passi che si fanno strada fino al salone passeggeri.

Dev’essere ora di cena.

Si rimette rigidamente in piedi, le spalle indolenzite che gli fanno più male che mai dopo così tante ore passate seduto senza muoversi. Ha deciso di andare a cena se non altro perché non riesce a tollerare un altro istante da solo con i propri pensieri.

Una sorta di intorpidimento è calato su di lui per attutire lo shock, e ne è grato, anche se lo lascia con una strana e distaccata sensazione, come se stesse camminando in un sogno.

Gli altri passeggeri sono particolarmente turbolenti stanotte. Tutti sono di buon umore a causa del bel tempo che stanno avendo e il liscio avanzare della nave.

Sherlock ascolta gli alti e bassi delle loro voci entusiaste, disinteressato, ma incapace a bloccarle fuori.

“Se continua questo tempo, potremo raggiungere il porto prima del previsto”.

“Non essere un idiota, Jackson. Il bel tempo non regge mai in mare. Specialmente in giorni come questi.  Suppongo che il vento si placherà abbastanza presto.”

“Sempre il portavoce dell’apocalisse, eh, Mr. Summersby?”

L’altro uomo gonfia il petto, offeso. “Sono semplicemente realista.”

Una piccola donna nervosa che Sherlock è abbastanza certo abbia una cotta per Mr. Summersby, prende la parola. “Ho sentito uno dei marinari dire che il tempo così bello significa una tempesta dietro l’angolo.”

“Adesso hai visto, Summersby, hai fatto spaventare le donne!”

“Sciocchezze.”

Sebbene Sherlock stia ribollendo tra sé e sé all’insipida natura della conversazione, accoglie la distrazione dai propri turbolenti pensieri. Qualsiasi cosa che distolga la sua mente dalla sua attuale situazione è come un sollievo.

Una meno benvenuta distrazione è la presenza di Anderson, che arriva tardi, e si siede sulla sedia vuota di fronte a Sherlock.

Sherlock abbassa la testa più vicino al suo piatto, determinato a ignorare l’arcigno volto dell’uomo di fronte, ma riesce a sentire la forza del suo sguardo arrabbiato persino senza alzare la testa. La collera di Anderson è palpabile come un’improvvisa nuvola che oscura il sole. Sembra come se tutto il calore sia uscito dalla stanza.

Sherlock trova che il suo già scarso appetito lo sta abbandonando del tutto.

Tira indietro la sedia per alzarsi.

Nessuno presta attenzione. Spesso Sherlock lascia il pasto a metà. Le prime poche volte c’era stato qualche scioccato risolino, ma adesso gli altri passeggeri si sono abituati, semplicemente lo ascrivono come uno in più degli strani comportamenti dell’eccentrico Mr. Holmes.

Ma stavolta Anderson lo richiama.

“E da dove scappi così disperatamente?”

La voce di Anderson da un taglio al generale chiacchiericcio della conversazione. Diverse teste si girano con interesse.

Sherlock ignora la domanda, si alza in piedi.

“Stai andando ad ammirare il tuo marinaio dagli occhi blu?”

La domanda lo pietrifica sul posto, una mano sullo schienale della sedia per rimetterla a posto.

Anderson si appoggia un po’ alla sedia, sorridendo soddisfatto, consapevole del fatto che adesso ha l’attenzione dell’intero tavolo. “Ti ho visto presto oggi, nascondendoti dietro le barcacce così da poter spiarlo. Cosa stai tramando, Holmes? Sei davvero così solo da esser disperato per le attenzioni di un _marinaio_?”

Sherlock sente le sue guance bruciare d’imbarazzo.

Questo non sta succedendo; questo non  può star succedendo. Sta sognando e questo è un incubo.

Il silenzio nella stanza è assoluto.

“Oh andiamo adesso, non puoi essere così sorpreso che l’abbia notato. Gli sei stato dietro come una scolaretta pazza d’amore per buona parte della settimana. Di certo, l’avranno notato _tutti_ ormai.”

La stanza è così tranquilla che Sherlock è certo che tutti possano udire il tonfo sordo del suo cuore,  e la nausea gli risale nello stomaco.

Adesso sarebbe l’ora di tirare un cazzotto ad Anderson. Proprio adesso. Sherlock dovrebbe gettarsi sul tavolo e farlo cadere dalla sedia, ma è come se fosse paralizzato. Non può muoversi; non può parlare. Può solo stare in piedi, pietrificato dall’orrore, sentendo gli occhi di tutti nella stanza bruciare sulla sua faccia.

Anderson è nel suo elemento; la sua sedia è inclinata all’indietro rispetto al tavolo con casuale arroganza, bilanciandosi due gambe, e il suo sorriso trionfante è così ampio che sembra come se spaccherà la sua faccia sogghignante.

“Mi spiace deluderti, Holmes, ma non credo sia verosimile che la tua famiglia ti riaccolga a braccia aperte se dovessi presentarti con un piccolo, sporco _marinaio_ al seguito. Faresti meglio a fissare le tue mire altrove.”

Questo è troppo.

Le parole sembrano rompere l’incantesimo di Sherlock— o quello, o il suo corpo decide che semplicemente non può sopportare oltre, e prima che abbia preso la decisione di farlo, sta correndo via dalla stanza, quasi scontrandosi col portiere sulla via per la sala da pranzo,  precipitandosi nel corridoio e di nuovo nella sua cabina.

Quasi nell’istante in cui raggiunge il suo letto, Sherlock sente l’urgenza della nausea  e si precipita sul secchio, rimettendo il contenuto del suo stomaco fino a che sta boccheggiando in cerca d’aria.

Quando è certo che non c’è più nulla da rimettere, spinge via il secchio, e si rannicchia a palla nel letto, i denti che battono per la miseria, ondate di orrore che si riversano su di lui in un flusso implacabile, costante come l’infrangersi della schiuma contro il lato della nave.

Vorrebbe che la nave si ribalti, che dall’oceano s’innalzi una bufera e distrugga la nave in mille pezzi, spingendoli tutti verso la morte sotto le onde—qualsiasi cosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ per risparmiargli il continuo supplizio di una vita intrappolato in questa capsula galleggiante con altri umani e il loro odio, il loro giudizio derisorio, il loro spregio.

Sherlock giace senza muoversi; dilaniato dall’angoscia, fino a che il sonno lo reclama e viene trascinato in sogni cupi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi chiedo di perdonare eventuali errori grammaticali o semantici, purtroppo la mia rilettura è stata molto veloce oggi. 
> 
> Ho sempre meno tempo, causa università appena ripresa ed esami arretrati. (sigh sob)
> 
> Questo capitolo è un tantino angst, ouch.
> 
> Tanti cioccolatini e abbracci a tutti coloro che hanno recensito il capitolo precedente, siete i migliori.
> 
> Alla prossima,
> 
> ila_D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Festival dell'Angst continua.

Capitolo 5

 

 

 

 

I sogni di Sherlock sono frammentati e disconnessi, ritagli di ricordi combinati con strane immagini che non ha mai visto.

Sogna un uccello bianco che vola sull’oceano  e si tuffa dagli scogli lungo la costa non lontano da dove è cresciuto, e lui lo sta inseguendo dalla spiaggia, preso dall’impulso disperato di raggiungerlo. Sta correndo lungo il bagnasciuga, ma non riesce ad avvicinarsi abbastanza. È  in alto, molto al di sopra del livello dell’acqua; se scivola, cadrà verso morte certa sulle rocce acuminate sotto di lui, colpite dalla spuma.

Ma deve raggiungere l’uccello. Di questo è certo.

Così si ritrova a calarsi dagli scisti scivolosi degli scogli, aggrappandosi a delle radici d’albero scoperte che ricordano  dita aggrovigliate, mentre cerca di avvicinarsi, sporgendosi e allungando una mano.

Sherlock scivola.

Inizia a cadere, la paura come un verme nero nelle sue viscere mentre precipita verso le rocce, ma poi inesplicabilmente, sente delle braccia forti attorno a lui e si rende conto che è John, John che lo ha preso  e lo tiene riportandolo giù, così delicatamente come fosse un bambino, per depositarlo sulla sabbia fredda.

“Va tutto bene”, mormora, le labbra che gli sfiorano l’attaccatura dei capelli. “Va tutto bene adesso”.

Inizia ad allontanarsi ma Sherlock si avvinghia a lui, disperato , non volendo lasciarlo andare.

È come se Sherlock abbia perso l’uso della parola; ma si sente emettere un piagnucolio, e John sembra capire.

“Ti tengo. Ti tengo, amore. Sei al sicuro adesso”. E poi le labbra di John sono sulla sua gola, le sue mani si muovono calde e sicure sulle sue spalle, tirandolo più vicino, il suo corpo che si abbassa contro il proprio.

Sherlock allarga le cosce e poi facendo leva sul collo di John, lo tira giù fino a che le loro bocche sono distanti solo un soffio.

E sembra aver recuperato la propria voce. “Baciami”, sussurra, e John lo fa.

Quindi  Sherlock si sveglia, col cuore che batte un deciso staccato sotto le costole, e giace nell’oscurità, boccheggiando.

Ha la fronte umida di sudore. Allunga un braccio per asciugarlo e realizza che è ancora vestito. La cabina è più calda rispetto a prima —l’aria sembra afosa, soffocante.

Fa dondolare le gambe oltre il bordo della branda, sentendo il lieve dolore della sua previa miseria pulsare ancora indimenticato in tutto il suo corpo.

Ascolta molto attentamente i rumori della nave per verificare che ore siano.

È molto più buio rispetto a quando si era addormentato e le voci e i passi degli altri passeggeri sono evidentemente assenti. Riflette  che dev’essere un po’ prima della mezzanotte.

Ha  un assoluto bisogno di sentire l’aria fresca sul viso, e grazie all’ora tarda Sherlock è speranzoso di non trovare nessun altro in giro, perciò sguscia il più silenziosamente possibile fuori dalla sua cabina e si dirige sopra coperta.

L’aria è più fresca sul ponte, ma la notte è oppressivamente calda e afosa persino all’aria aperta.

A parte le sagome degli uomini di guardia, non c’è nessun altro intorno.

Trova un angolino appartato sul ponte a babordo, fuori dalla vista delle sentinelle, e strizza gli occhi verso il cielo.

La luna è assente questa notte perciò lo scintillio delle stelle è più forte che mai,e la forza della loro luminosità risulta raddoppiata da ogni parte nella buia distesa dell’oceano.

Sherlock pensa che è come se stessero solcando il cielo di mezzanotte.

È così immerso in queste buie riflessioni che non sente l’avvicinarsi dell’altro uomo, finché non torreggia in piedi su di lui.

La voce è soffice nell’oscurità, eppure lo  fa sobbalzare di sorpresa.

“Sapevo che avrei potuto trovarti qua fuori” dice John, e Sherlock riesce a percepire il sorriso calmo nella sua voce anche senza guardarlo.

La tempesta di emozioni contrastanti che s’innalzano nel suo petto sono quasi troppe da catalogare—paura, risentimento, vergogna, imbarazzo, desiderio, ma sorprendentemente ( o forse, non così sorprendentemente dopo tutto), l’emozione che vince sulle altre è la gioia per la vicinanza dell’altro uomo.

John si sistema giù accanto a Sherlock.

Lui  non alza lo sguardo. Non riuscirebbe a reggerlo, per paura di rivelare troppo, ma può sentire il suo intero corpo gonfiarsi di felicità in presenza dell’altro. Così fissa il suo grembo, mordendosi il labbro.

Sente che esploderà dalla gioia.

“Come va?”

Sherlock non riesce a formulare una risposta. C’è troppo da dire; troppo che invece non può dire per nulla. Così rimane in silenzio, sopraffatto, fissandosi il grembo.

John resta in silenzio accanto a lui per diversi minuti, guardando il cielo,e Sherlock si odia per non essere capace di rispondere, sente ritornare l’ infelicità come fosse una puntura palpabile nel petto, ma prima di potersi di nuovo immergere completamente nell’odio per se stesso, la voce gentile di John interrompe i suoi pensieri.

“Mi dispiace di non avere avuto l’occasione di salutarti in questi giorni.”

C’è del vero rimpianto nella sua voce, e davanti a quello, Sherlock sente la sua infelicità iniziare a evaporare, lasciando le sue spalle come vapore nell’aria calda e umida.

“Ero nel turno di guardia di mezzanotte—e poi mi hanno tenuto a incatramare le corde per due giorni. Amo farlo, ma è un duro lavoro. Ti svuota di ogni energia. È un lavoro per due persone, ma il vecchio Adelaide che lavora con me di solito, la scorsa settimana è caduto ed è rimasto sdraiato a letto, così è toccato a me. Mi ci è voluto di più del solito. Specialmente per gli stragli, che devi fare tenendoti aggrappato al colombiere.”

Sherlock non dice niente, ma forse John riesce a percepire la curiosità nel suo silenzio, o forse si ricorda solo che gli piace sapere come funzionano le cose, perché continua a spiegare.

“Bisogna prendere un pezzo lungo  di cima—velaccio, montante, drizza, o qualcosa del genere—e si fa correre sul ceppo per fare una ghia semplice. Poi si prende la bolina attorno allo straglio, e si scala. Un uomo giù sul ponte tiene l’altra estremità. È l’unica parte che devo fare con l’aiuto di una cima. Strano a dirsi, ma è l’unica volta in cui ho paura di cadere. Devi riporre tutta la tua fede nell’uomo sul ponte. Se la corda scivola, si spezza, o la lascia andare, non c’è niente che ti impedisca di cadere in mare o spezzarti il collo. Ma a quello non ci pensi. Pensi solo al lavoro imminente. Se lasci qualche vacanza—punti  non catramati—allora devi rifare il tutto da capo.”

Il rassicurante mormorio della voce di John è come un balsamo per i dolori dell’amarezza di Sherlock. Desidera che John continui a parlare per tutta la notte—di qualsiasi cosa—di montanti e scotte di fiocco, boline e velanti e montanti—cose di cui non capisce nulla ma che sono rese ancor più interessanti dal caldo abbraccio della voce risoluta di John.

“La sartia al di sopra del martingala è sempre la più complicata, ma ci sono riuscito tutto da solo.”

C’è una nota di orgoglio nella voce di John e ascoltandola, Sherlock non può più trattenere la propria eccitazione.

“Ti ho visto lassù, sul pennone!” Scoppia all’improvviso. “Camminandoci senza aggrapparti a niente. Eri—“ Sherlock si sforza di trovare una parola per esprimere come sembrasse John —esprimere la sua grazia, la potenza del suo corpo, la meraviglia che lui stesso ha sentito al solo vederlo lassù, come fosse una parte del cielo. “È come se fossi nato per camminare su quelle cime.”

John ride, chiaramente compiaciuto, e Sherlock sente il suo intero petto riempirsi di calore.

“Ho paura che la realtà sia un po’ diversa. Ma non posso dire che non mi diverta. Non c’è davvero nessuna sensazione al mondo come quella.  Sospeso tra il cielo e la terra, niente che ti impedisca di cadere se non i tuoi stessi piedi e mani; la tua convinzione di non scivolare. Mi fa sentire …”

John diventa silenzioso, e Sherlock può  dire che sta pensando attentamente, in cerca delle parole giuste.

Si accorge che non ha nessuna idea di cosa John stia per dire. Questa è un’altra cosa di John che gli piace —il fatto che non può anticipare cosa farà o cosa dirà, come invece fa con così tante persone. Questa è una delle prime ragioni per cui Sherlock trova la maggior parte del mondo noiosa e indegna della sua attenzione, perché le persone sono così semplici da leggere, così prevedibili. Sembrano condividere tutti gli stessi interessi e ambizioni meschine, ma non John Watson. Lui è tutta un’altra cosa.

Per la prima volta, Sherlock solleva il capo per studiare la sagoma di John al buio. Vuole memorizzarne ogni dettaglio—gli angoli delle labbra sottili piegati all’ingiù mentre pensa, la decisa pendenza del naso, la frangia delle ciglia mentre scruta l’orizzonte.

“Sembra come …”

Gli occhi di John s’increspano agli angoli e Sherlock è colpito da quanto il suo volto sia mutevole—così malleabile di momento in momento, così espressivo. Ne è affascinato.

“E’ come se stessi tenendo la vita tra le mani— come se fossi completamente in controllo del tuo destino. Solo tu, nessun altro. Ti fa sentire … libero. Mi rende lieto di potermi annoverare tra i viventi.” John si appoggia all’indietro sulle mani; il suo sguardo ancora sull’orizzonte e Sherlock osserva gli angoli della sua bocca cambiare mentre la sua espressine muta ancora una volta. “E’ una cosa strana ma in qualche modo non mi sento mai così vivo come quando sono così vicino alla morte.”

A dispetto della natura contraddittoria della sua affermazione, lui capisce esattamente cosa vuole dire John.

È un rimando all’innominabile qualità che Sherlock ha visto scintillare sotto la superficie del risoluto aspetto esteriore di John, e a tutte le altre parti contraddittorie di John a cui Sherlock ha assistito —la durezza e la dolcezza che coesistono nella sua figura piccola e muscolosa—la contemporanea tempesta e quiete nei suoi occhi—e più d’ogni altra cosa la gioia pura e sfrenata che John sembra prendere dal vivere,il suo completo impegno in tutti gli ostacoli della vita, non importa quanto bui o spiacevoli.

Sherlock muore dalla voglia di dire un sacco di cose in risposta. Vuole dire a John che non ha mai visto nessuno _sembrare_ più vivo di lui quando si arrampica sul sartiame, quando getta indietro la testa e ride di gusto, ma la sua lingua è come cera in bocca e la propria esitazione è una forza fisica che gli blocca la gola. Non riesce a costringersi a parlare per paura di dire la cosa sbagliata, di dare a John l’impressione sbagliata. Così invece, non dice niente.

Fa scivolare ancora lo sguardo sul suo grembo, e si concentra sulle sua dita serrate a pugno.

Se John nota la sua torturata reticenza, non ne dà nessun segno. Parla semplicemente nel silenzio,il suo tono che cambia leggermente, ancora una volta.

“Non sono stato sempre così sicuro di me. Ero goffo come un agnellino appena nato il mio primo giorno su questa nave. Mi ci è voluto tanto tempo per imparare a muovermi così.”

La voce di John si addolcisce, diventa seria. “Di certo non sono nato per farlo.”

Sherlock ha un assoluto bisogno di sapere—vuole chiedere a John come è finito su questa nave, a fare questo lavoro, ma esita, ancora una volta colpito dalla timidezza.

Comunque,qualcosa nel tono di John indica che non parlerà liberamente di questo argomento senza un incoraggiamento.

La curiosità ha la meglio su di lui.

“Cosa—“ Sherlock deglutisce sullo stretto nodo in gola, forza le parole a uscire. “Cosa ti ha portato a questo? Una vita in mare?”

John restringe e punta il suo sguardo sull’acqua, sullo scintillio della luce stellare riflessa nell’oscurità attorno a loro.

Resta in silenzio per un bel pezzo, guardando l’oceano.

Una lieve brezza spinge il fazzoletto attorno al suo collo.

“Non è stato per scelta.”

Sherlock riflette. Ha sentito della coscrizione, gli infami metodi della marina per forzare gli uomini al servizio con la scusa di arruolare equipaggio per le battaglie navali, ma per quanto ne sa lui, la pratica è limitata a uomini che hanno già avuto esperienza in mare.

“Non vorrai dire …?” l’indignazione gli fornisce il coraggio di parlare. “Ma la coscrizione è legalmente permessa  solo per le reclute di marinai con esperienza.”

John sorride sarcasticamente. “A quanto pare possono prendere chiunque gli piaccia.”

La curiosità di Sherlock si trasforma velocemente in orrore non appena assorbe le implicazioni. “Cosa —cosa è successo?”

John rimane in silenzio per un altro lungo minuto prima di rispondere.

“Vengo da un piccolo villaggio fuori Londra. Mio padre era un contadino ma era determinato a far avere ai suoi figli una vita migliore. Lo aiutavamo nei campi durante il giorno e di notte ci insegnava a leggere e scrivere. Dovevo apprendere un’abilità, diceva, così a quindici anni, mi trasferii a Londra e diventai apprendista di un chirurgo a Fleet Street. Ero grande per essere un apprendista ma il chirurgo mi prese comunque perché aveva bisogno dell’aiuto. Io mettevo da parte del denaro per sposare una ragazza del mio villaggio—si  chiamava Mary. Mi avrebbe aspettato. Diceva che non le dispiaceva aspettare.”

John si ferma, e Sherlock può sentire qualcosa nella sua voce mutare impercettibilmente a questo particolare dettaglio.

Ci sono un migliaio di domande che gli martellano il cranio. Qual’era il nome del villaggio dove John è cresciuto? Aveva fratelli e sorelle? Com’era di aspetto sua madre? Era gentile? Irascibile? Che cosa faceva come apprendista chirurgo? Faceva pratica su corpi veri? Da dove venivano quei corpi? Che aspetto ha un arto una volta che è stato amputato? C’è molto sangue? Che aspetto ha l’interno di un corpo? Che odore ha? John ha salvato la vita a qualcuno?

Ma persino più pressanti di queste domande —per quanto siano affascinanti per Sherlock —sono quelle che riguardano la ragazza, Mary.

Il pensiero di lei fa battere il suo cuore dolorosamente veloce. Solo l’invocazione del suo nome lo riempie di una curiosità morbosa e ferita. Che aspetto aveva? Di che colore erano i suoi capelli? In che stato erano i suoi denti? La sua voce era dolce o stridula? Quali erano le prime parole che aveva detto a John? Quanto era sottile la sua vita? Cos’è successo tra di loro? John ha mai preso la sua mano tra le sue? L’ha baciata?

E più pressanti di queste —o forse, semplicemente, l’unica domanda che supera tutte le altre —che sembra premere contro il suo cuore, così forte che è certo riesca a sentirne la forza contro le costole: _Cosa ti ha spinto ad amarla?_

Ovviamente, non da voce a nessuna di queste.

Siede perfettamente fermo e silenzioso al fianco di John, aspetta che vada avanti.

“Gli apprendistati durano di solito quattro o cinque anni ma io imparavo velocemente, così dopo due anni mi avvicinavo alla fine del mio corso. Poi, due mesi prima che compissi diciotto anni,una notte ero in un pub quando entrò una banda di mercenari. Squadrarono tutti gli uomini nella taverna, e  ci portarono al loro quartier generale a Tower Hill. Fummo presentati al tenente, ci chiesero della nostra esperienza in mare. Gli ho detto la verità—non ero mai stato in mare,ero l’apprendista di un chirurgo. Mi chiesero di mostrargli le mani. Videro che avevo le mani di un lavoratore—la prova era lì dai miei anni passati nei campi. Gli ho detto che ero il figlio di un contadino. Risero, e mi dissero, “Nessun figlio di contadino diventa un chirurgo”. Ho passato la notte in una stanza con una folla di altri uomini—perlopiù marinai mercanti, qualche pescatore. Barricarono la porta così da non poter uscire. Non dimenticherò mai quella notte. Avevo assolutamente bisogno di far recapitare un messaggio a mio padre, a Mary, dirgli che ero stato destinato al mare, ma non ci fu il tempo. Siamo salpati il giorno seguente per Gibilterra.”

Si solleva il vento; Sherlock lo può sentire agitarsi nelle sartie, la sua calda carezza sulla guancia.

“Quei primi giorni continuavo a ripetere loro che non ero un marinaio—che non avevo nessuna esperienza in mare, ma non mi credevano. Guardandomi indietro, non sono sicuro che avrebbe fatto tanta differenza in un modo o nell’altro. Era appena scoppiata la guerra contro la Francia. Avevano un disperato bisogno di uomini. C’era un altro marinaio senza nessuna esperienza che avevano preso—era il figlio di un parroco, non aveva mai fatto un giorno di lavoro in vita sua. È caduto dal bompresso il suo secondo giorno in mare; ha sbattuto la testa cadendo. Era morto prima che toccasse l’acqua.”

John resta in silenzio e c’è una pesantezza in esso che parla di anni di miserie mai narrate.

Sherlock è immobilizzato dall’orrore. 

Prova ad  immaginare l’essere catturato nella notte, stipato in un brigantino, costretto ad un mestiere di cui non ha assolutamente nessuna conoscenza, il suo corpo soltanto un altro ingranaggio disponibile nella catena usata dalla Royal Navy per combattere le loro battaglie contro i francesi.

Scopre che non riesce a immaginarlo. La sua stessa vita è stata piena di infelicità e trascuratezza ma nessuna sofferenza che ha sperimentato può sfiorare quello che è stato fatto passare  a John. Il pensiero che gli sia potuto capitare questo, che sia stato strappato dalla sua vita senza nessuna possibilità di protesta, nessuna opportunità di fare resistenza,  lo riempie di una rabbia bianca e bollente al suo posto.

“Per quanto tempo?” chiede, avendo il terrore della risposta. “Per quanto tempo sei stato in mare prima che ritornassi in Inghilterra?”

“Sono stato in mare per tre anni, combattendo contro i francesi. Sono stato a bordo del _Monarch_ durante la battaglia di Rochefort. Mi hanno sparato alla spalla. Dopo quello mi hanno finalmente mandato a casa.”

Sherlock non ha la forza di fare la prossima domanda. È sicuro di conoscere già la risposta, ma ha bisogno di  esserne certo. Capisce che John non lo dirà senza un incoraggiamento.

La sua voce è un secco gracchiare spaventato. “E Mary?”

John deglutisce, alza il mento in un improvviso gesto aspro, e Sherlock lo riconosce come il gesto di un uomo che alza le proprie difese.  Prova un flash di compassione così caldo e luminoso che si sente scottato da esso.

“E’ morta quella primavera. La primavera prima che tornassi a casa. Febbre da tifo.”

Il vento sospinge di nuovo il fazzoletto attorno al collo di John. I suoi occhi sono socchiusi mentre studia l’orizzonte, le mani strette a pugni sulle ginocchia.

“Non si è mai sposata. Mi stava ancora aspettando fino al giorno in cui è morta.” Sherlock osserva la linea della bocca di John stringersi. “Non ha avuto neanche l’opportunità di trovare la felicità da sola. Stava ancora aspettando. Non ha mai avuto nessuna idea se io fossi ritornato.”

Sherlock vuole dire qualcosa, vuole fare qualcosa per offrire conforto ma non ha esperienza con queste cose. Non sa cosa fare, o cosa dire, per alleviare il peso della sofferenza di John. I suoi stessi sentimenti sono un turbinio agonizzante di confusione. Prova pena per la perdita di John ma non può ignorare la profonda stilettata  di gelosia su questo  amore passato che sembra tenere il suo cuore in una morsa.

Non riesce a ricordare di aver provato così tante emozioni tutte in un volta.

Al di sopra di tutto ciò, sta sperimentando una nuova meraviglia per il fatto che John riesce ancora a provare così tanta gioia di vivere dopo aver subito una tale perdita. È notevole per Sherlock, ma allo stesso tempo, fa sentire la propria profonda infelicità ancora più egoista e immeritata.

Riesce fisicamente a sentirsi rimpicciolire dalla vergogna.

John si stiracchia vicino a lui, roteando le spalle come per scrollarsi via il peso del suo dolore. Apre i pugni sulle ginocchia, sfrega i palmi sulle cosce.

Il vento scuote le sartie, più rumorosamente stavolta, e John da un’occhiata all’orizzonte. “C’è una tempesta in arrivo. Ci stiamo muovendo proprio incontro ad essa. Probabilmente sarà una brutta.”

Sherlock segue il suo sguardo, ma non riesce a distinguere nulla nell’oscurità stellata che suggerirebbe mare agitato più avanti.

È  curioso, a dispetto di se stesso. “Come fai a dirlo?”

“Il cambiamento del vento. Quello e tutto il caldo che stiamo avendo. Puoi sentirlo nell’aria, no? Senti questa pesantezza? Questa carica?”

Sherlock la sente.

John lo guarda attraverso il buio e Sherlock s’irrigidisce sotto il suo sguardo. Vuole studiare l’espressione sul viso di John ma tiene gli occhi fissi in avanti, puntati sull’orizzonte.

Può sentire il movimento degli occhi di John sul suo volto anche senza guardare—qualcosa circa il suo riserbo sembra gentile. È come se riuscisse a sentire il suo tumulto interiore.

“Ti ho visto più presto oggi, sul ponte”, dice John tranquillamente. “Saresti dovuto passare a salutare.”

Sherlock pensa alla scena con Anderson di prima e sente la violenza dell’odio per se stesso e l’imbarazzo ritornare come un pugno sulle viscere.

Il fatto che anche John abbia notato la sua frettolosa ritirata gli fa bruciare di vergogna  le guance,  una vergogna peggiore rispetto a quella provata davanti alla crudeltà sfacciata di Anderson. Non può sopportare che John pensi sia un codardo.

“Gli altri uomini non sono così ruvidi come sembrano. In realtà sono davvero amichevoli.” John continua, la sua voce più gentile che mai. “Penso che gli piaceresti.”

Sherlock può  dire che John sta cercando di essere gentile, ma questo lo rende soltanto peggiore. John non capisce che alle persone lui   _non piace_ ; e quel che è peggio, a lui non piacciono le altre persone. Ma non ha il cuore di correggerlo, non vuole che John sappia quanto freddo e strano sia davvero.

Non dice nulla in risposta. Solleva e curva le spalle, desiderando che  nel ponte si apra un buco così da poterci scivolare dentro e sparire dalla vista.

Sente il suo sguardo lasciare il suo volto per osservare di nuovo l’orizzonte,  il tono di voce che cambia ancora una volta.

“Mi sei mancato, sai. In questi pochi giorni.” Ride piano e scuote la testa.

La testa di Sherlock scatta su in sorpresa. Fissa John apertamente, troppo sbigottito per nascondere la sua reazione.

John si gira a guardarlo e Sherlock può vedere la sua bocca curvarsi in un sorriso per lo sguardo presente sul suo viso.

“Ridicolo, vero?” ride di nuovo e Sherlock percepisce la tensione dissiparsi dalle sue spalle rigide, come l’acqua che si scioglie da un fiume congelato. “Che posso dire? Mi piaci.”

John continua a guardarlo, il suo sorriso aperto e senza paura: lo sguardo caldo sul suo volto. C’è qualcosa di malizioso agli angoli del suo sorriso e all’improvviso Sherlock sente che non riesce a reggere il suo sguardo così diretto, uno che gli sembra come un flirt.

Restituisce lo sguardo al proprio grembo, il cuore che batte come se avesse corso una grande distanza.

John si avvicina un po’ nel buio e tutto ciò a cui Sherlock riesce a pensare è il suo sogno, le labbra di John contro i suoi capelli, la sensazione della sua bocca sulla gola.

“E tu?” chiede John, qualcosa di giocoso nel suo tono, punzecchiandolo leggermente. “Hai un’innamorata? C’è una ragazza a casa, con una ciocca di quei riccioli neri custoditi in un ciondolo che stringe al petto la notte, desiderando il tuo ritorno?”

Sherlock sente un brivido freddo di orrore alla domanda.

John non sta flirtando con lui—vuole scambiare storie di amori passati.

Ovviamente, Sherlock non ha mai avuto un’innamorata. Le ragazze non sono diverse dalle altre persone —anzi sono anche peggiori. Le trova difficili da capire, è impossibile comunicarci. Sono come una specie del tutto diversa, completamente estranea a lui, troppo chiacchierone, troppo lunatiche; troppo piene di leggerezza e superficialità.

Sente ritornare la rigidità, e desidera che John cambi argomento.

“Sei molto alto. Molto attraente. Devi avere avuto un’innamorata.” La voce di John è colorata di un’emozione che non riesce a identificare. La sua voce è più bassa, oscura, e tocca una corda nel petto di Sherlock. “Anche se non l’hai avuta, scommetto che tutte le ragazze si struggevano per te in segreto.”

Non riesce a dire se John stia flirtando con lui o lo stia punzecchiando, ma la sua vicinanza, il timbro basso della sua voce, lo stanno rendendo accaldato. L’aria della notte è improvvisamente troppo calda sul suo viso, il suo cuore che scalcia un instancabile staccato contro la gabbia toracica. Scopre che non sa cosa fare delle sue mani. Le stringe assieme, forte, in grembo.

“Scommetto che ti scrivevano lettere d’amore—pagine e pagine di odi dedicate ai tuoi occhi, alle tue mani—la tua bocca—e poi le bruciavano in segreto.”

Sherlock si alza all’improvviso, sopraffatto.

Adesso è sicuro che John lo stia prendendo in giro e non può sopportarlo. L’improvviso tradimento lo distrugge; lo sente reale come un coltello sul fianco. È mille volte peggio della scena di prima con Anderson, perché questo è John, la cui opinione importa più d’ogni altra cosa.

La calda pulsazione del suo desiderio sembra improvvisamente soffocarlo.

“Sherlock?” John inizia ad alzarsi in piedi, la preoccupazione evidente sui lineamenti del volto.

Sherlock china rigidamente il capo, la voce resa rigida dal dolore. “Se puoi scusarmi.”

Si volta per andarsene, ma prima di farlo, inclina di nuovo la testa. “Per favore accetta le mie condoglianze per la perdita della tua fidanzata”.

E poi sta allontanando sul ponte, il dolore che risuona in lui ad ogni passo, diretto verso l’oscurità delle scale.

“Sherlock!” C’è una nota di disperazione nella voce di John ma Sherlock ignora la puntura che provoca nel suo petto. Continua a camminare e non si guarda indietro, non si ferma finché i suoi passi non lo hanno condotto nell’oscurità, e nell’amara solitudine della sua stretta cabina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui e perdonate il ritardo nell'aggiornamento, ho pochissimo tempo purtroppo :(
> 
> Risponderò presto alle vostre stupende recensioni, siete una gioia e illuminate le mie buie giornate di studio, perciò continuate a scriverle! ;)
> 
> Ancora angst in questi capitoli, ma finirà presto ... circa. uu (di nuovo perdonate eventuali errori, non ho riletto!)
> 
> Scappo,a prestissimo
> 
> ila_D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock deve gestire un cuore spezzato, e qualcosa di potenzialmente più pericoloso. John lotta contro una tempesta marina.

Capitolo 6

   
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock giace nell’oscurità, ispirando ed espirando lentamente, cercando  con ogni briciolo della sua  volontà di indurire il proprio cuore contro l’onda crescente di malinconia che sembra voglia mangiarlo vivo, distruggerlo  anima e corpo.  
  
Per lui dovrebbe essere facile. Non gli è mai importato di nessuno prima. È quello in cui eccelle —non curarsi degli altri.  
  
Mycroft  è sempre stato gentile abbastanza da ricordarglielo ad ogni buona occasione. _Ragazzo strano, dal cuore di pietra. Forse non ce l’ hai nemmeno un cuore,_ lo provocava.  
  
_Figlio dell’ombra_ , diceva la balia. _Ragazzo senza cuore._  
  
_Non preoccuparti, Sherlock,_ gli diceva Mycroft, sorridendo con condiscendenza. _La sua assenza non ti provocherà alcun danno. Infatti, starai meglio senza._  
  
In questo momento è incline a concordare con il suo odiato fratello maggiore. Se questo è quello che si prova ad avere a cuore  delle persone, allora è brutalmente lieto di non averci mai sprecato energie prima.  
  
Adesso desidera veramente di non possedere un cuore—a questo punto farebbe quasi qualsiasi cosa per porre fine alla sua sofferenza.  
  
Ogni respiro diventa più doloroso del precedente al solo ricordo del sorriso di John nel buio, del dolce sollevarsi della sua voce attorno al nome di Sherlock,  del calore del suo sguardo,  o del modo in cui lui stesso era stato così sicuro, per un istante, che John stesse flirtando con lui. Oh, quanto brucia ricordare che non era per niente un flirt—solo uno scherzo, uno scherzo crudele a sue spese.  
  
Oh, quanto fa male.  
  
_Smettila di essere così sciocco,_ si dice aspramente, e sente la voce di suo fratello. _Lui non è niente per te. Lo conosci a mala pena. Dimentica il giorno in cui hai mai posato gli occhi su di lui e basta. Dimentica i suoi occhi blu, la delicata forza delle sue mani, tutte le parole che ti ha detto. Dimentica, dimentica, dimentica._ Le parole risuonano dentro la sua testa, e ci prova, ci prova, ma assolutamente senza nessun risultato.  
  
Si addormenta ancora provandoci.  
  
  
***  
  
Quando Sherlock si sveglia di nuovo, è pieno giorno.  
  
La sua stanza è calda, più calda rispetto alla scorsa notte—oppressivamente calda.  Può sentire tutta la sua schiena bagnata di sudore là dov’è premuta contro il materasso.  La fronte è madida; i palmi umidi, la gola  fastidiosamente secca.  
  
Il mare è ancora stranamente calmo— il solito beccheggio e rollio della nave è assente.  
  
John aveva ragione. Il caldo di ieri —il caldo che ha detto avrebbe segnalato un’imminente tempesta —è peggiorato. L’aria sembra ancora più carica rispetto al  giorno prima— piena di pressione, scricchiolante di una elettricità che fa drizzare i peli sulla sua nuca.  
  
Al pensiero di John, una profonda scossa di dolore gli squarcia il petto. Si gira da un lato, sente la  sua guancia appiccicosa sfregarsi sul cuscino bagnato di sudore.  
  
Si costringe ad allontanare il pensiero di John. Serra gli occhi, e  si immagina mentre strizza la sua mente tra le dita come una spugna, mentre spreme via tutti i pensieri su John, guardandoli gocciolare e asciugarsi sotto i suoi piedi.  
  
Ha chiuso adesso. Non ce ne sarà più.  
  
Sherlock apre di nuovo gli occhi, studia lo schema della luce che filtra dalle crepe della sua cabina, e suppone debba essere mezzogiorno.  
  
Pensa di alzarsi, vestirsi, andare in cerca di aria più fresca di sopra, ma non appena considera di portare le gambe umide fuori dalla cuccetta , sente un mormorio concitato di voci nel corridoio, fuori dalla porta della sua cabina e con esso, il ricordo di ciò che è successo al tavolo da cena la scorsa notte s’innalza per colpirlo come uno schiaffo in faccia.  
  
All’alba della sua rinnovata infelicità, si era del tutto dimenticato dell’umiliazione a cena—le parole crudeli di Anderson, gli sguardi critici di ogni passeggero nel salone fissi su di lui, leggendo la sua ossessione per John in ogni imbarazzante parte del suo corpo.  
  
Al solo ricordo riesce a sentire la bile risalirgli in fondo alla gola, e deve concentrarsi attentamente per diversi e lunghi minuti, sforzandosi per non sentirsi male.  
  
Adesso non può davvero lasciare la sua cabina; non può affrontare gli sguardi inquisitori e critici degli altri passeggeri, i sussurri, i commenti mormorati che saranno raddoppiati nel frattempo.  
  
No, non lo può sopportare.  
  
Sherlock stringe ancora più forte le ginocchia contro il petto, rabbrividendo alle voci che si dissolvono mentre si allontanano nel corridoio.  
  
Senza nessun John da cercare, ora non c’è davvero nessuna ragione per lasciare la cabina.  
  
Perciò rimane steso su un lato ad occhi chiusi, sussultando per la pena, fino a che non scivola di nuovo in un sonno spossato.  
  
  
***  
  
Quando Sherlock si risveglia, la stanza  è torrida.  
  
A giudicare dalla pallida qualità della luce è quasi sera, ma la stanza sembra essere un forno, l’elettricità dell’aria che gli  pizzica la nuca.  
  
A quest’ora, la fame si è manifestata da sola. La può sentire torcersi nello stomaco come una cosa viva, ma quando pensa di alzarsi e andare a cena, la faccia derisoria di Anderson ondeggia davanti ai suoi occhi.  
  
L’avrebbe capito. L’avrebbe capito istantaneamente che Sherlock stava soffrendo, come sempre. Sarebbe stato capace di dire che stava nascondendo le proprie ferite, e l’avrebbe visto dal suo portamento rigido,  proprio come un lupo che prende di mira il membro più fragile e debole di un gruppo di prede.  
  
Il caldo è quasi insopportabile adesso —il suo intero corpo è bagnato di sudore. I capelli stanno gocciolando; il sudore gli scivola sulle tempie. Lo asciuga col pugno, e ne sente il sale pizzicargli gli occhi.  
  
Li chiude di nuovo, aspetta che l’oscurità porti con sé aria fresca e riparo dagli sguardi degli altri passeggeri, così che possa rischiare una visita di sopra e trovare rifugio dal calore oppressivo e dal silenzio della prigione in cui si è trasformata la sua stanza.  
  
  
***  
  
Ad una cert’ora della notte Sherlock si sveglia allo scricchiolio di tutte le pareti della nave, con lo stomaco che fa capriole.  
  
Apre gli occhi al buio, e sente il tonfo del secchio sotto il suo letto mentre scivola sulle assi di legno e fino al muro. Ascolta lo scoppio di un tuono all’esterno, che lacera il fragore della pioggia scrosciante  e del vento.  
  
La nave è scossa avanti e indietro—riesce a sentire l’infrangersi delle onde sul ponte di sopra, che battono contro il lato della nave, e più debolmente, il suono dell’acqua che gocciola attraverso le fenditure nel legno vicino alla sua branda.  
  
La tempesta di John, a quanto pare, alla fine li ha trovati.  
  
Al ricordo di John, Sherlock avverte il dolore tagliente aprirsi in lui, agitando una forte nausea in fondo alla pancia, ma poi la nave rolla ancora—mandando il secchio sotto la sua branda a rotolare di nuovo sul pavimento con un altro tonfo sordo—e realizza che non è la sua pena per John la responsabile del dolore nello stomaco, ma il movimento violento della nave che si solleva.  
  
Il caldo è finito, ma Sherlock si sente ancora bollente, troppo bollente —la sua gola è secca e asciutta. Avrebbe dato di tutto per un sorso d’acqua, ma proprio mentre pensa di tentare e sgattaiolare nel corridoio in cerca del commissario di bordo, un’altra ondata di nausea lo assale e si lancia oltre il bordo della branda, vuotando lo scarso contenuto del suo stomaco.  
  
Manca però il secchio, che scivola presso i suoi piedi, e lui collassa di nuovo nelle lenzuola bagnate di sudore,  oltraggiato dal caos che ha appena fatto, ma troppo debole per sgusciare dalla branda e provare a pulirlo.  
  
Il rollio della barca gli fa girare la testa, e  chiude forte gli occhi contro il movimento, sentendosi disperatamente male, in preda alle vertigini e febbricitante. Si sente nauseato come quando la nave aveva appena lasciato il porto, ma stavolta peggio.  
Il corpo gli duole, e sebbene senta la testa bollente, è in preda ai brividi, gli arti tremanti e deboli.  
  
La nave si solleva di nuovo e con essa lo stomaco di Sherlock. Si getta a lato del letto giusto in tempo, tossendo fino a che non è rimasto più nulla da vomitare.  
  
In lontananza, sente l’urlo di una donna in corridoio, al di sopra dei violenti scricchiolii della nave, e la scarica di paura che corre nella sua spina dorsale non ha niente a che fare con l’urlo, piuttosto con la pendenza che la nave, virando, raggiunge questa volta—troppa, troppa —lo scafo si spezzerà sicuramente sulle onde.  
  
Sherlock è steso,  a boccheggiare,  mentre s’immagina la caotica devastazione che devono essere le sartie, la rovina delle vele stropicciate che sicuramente pendono a brandelli dall’albero maestro—sicuramente ,a meno che i marinai non siano riusciti a piegarle in tempo, e con tale pensiero arriva un’altra stilettata di paura, questa volta molto peggiore; gli  lacera il cuore, lo lascia a bocca aperta, gli occhi spalancati dall’orrore.  
  
John dev’essere lassù, arrampicandosi tra le corde, aggrappandosi all’albero come una pulce alla schiena di un cane selvaggio, sostenendosi come se da esso dipendesse la sua vita mentre la tempesta cerca di strapparlo e gettarlo verso la morte nel tumulto burrascoso del mare.  
  
È l’uomo migliore per il compito, Sherlock lo sa, figurandosi ora  il marinaio sorridente e senza denti che ha tessuto le lodi di John mentre questi  incatramava le corde. _Il vecchio Johnny Boy. Nessuno è così agile su mani e piedi, è davvero una scimmietta, proprio come quelle scimmiette che vedemmo nelle Barbados, che si arrampicavano su e giù dagli alberi con i pugni carichi di noccioline—nessuno può aggrapparsi così bene come il nostro Johnny._  
  
Sherlock chiude gli occhi, sussurra in silenzio una preghiera fervente nella sua mente. _Ti prego salva John, salva John, salva John. Ti prego, ti prego tienilo al sicuro._  
  
Anche se la nave è distrutta e ridotta a pezzi, e il resto di loro scagliato in mare come tanti relitti sulle onde prima di essere trascinati dall’acqua verso morte certa nelle profondità dell’oceano, lascia che John si salvi.  
  
_Lascia che il resto di noi anneghi, che sia schiacciato dal relitto della nave che affonda, o che sia azzannato a morte dalle fauci di un serpente marino gigante. Che il Diavolo ci prenda tutti, ma ti prego, ti prego, salva John Watson,_ prega, gli occhi ben serrati, i palmi tremanti premuti contro la bocca.  
  
Sherlock non è per niente un uomo religioso, perciò non è sicuro a chi stia supplicando quando chiede di risparmiare la vita di John Watson, ma non riesce a fermarsi dal recitare la disperata richiesta ancora e ancora, persino mentre si tuffa oltre il bordo della branda, vomitando, rimettendo le interiora del suo stomaco sulle assi scricchiolanti del pavimento.  
  
_Salva John,_ pensa Sherlock mentre si aggrappa al bordo del letto, tremando. _Prendi me invece se devi prendere qualcuno. Non valgo nulla; sono niente. Gettami alla mercé degli dei marini, lascia che la tempesta mi dreni, che spazzi via il mio corpo dalla faccia della terra._  
  
_Fai di me ciò che vuoi, ma non far del male a John Watson._  
  
_Ti prego ti prego ti prego ti prego ti prego._  
  
  
_***_  
  
Ore più tardi— o così supporrebbe Sherlock se fosse in uno stato tale da fare questo tipo di calcolo—la tempesta non mostra nessun segno di diminuire. Anzi, è peggiorata, così come le  sue condizioni.  
  
L’infrangersi delle onde contro il fianco della nave, lo stridio del vento, e le grida intermittenti di passeggeri terrorizzati sono diventati un sottofondo miserabile e implacabile per il suo corpo indisposto. Non ha idea di quanto a lungo la nave sia stata percossa ripetutamente dalle onde; l’intervallo di tempo tra questo momento e quando si è svegliato per la prima volta allo scoppiare della tempesta, è un’indistinta nebbia di nausea e preoccupazione febbricitante.  
  
Non riesce a smettere di vomitare, anche quando non è rimasto più niente dentro di lui da rimettere, tossisce ancora, aggrappandosi al bordo del letto, col sudore che gli scorre sulle guance e la gola che brucia col sapore della bile.  
  
Le sue preghiere per la vita di John —il suo disperato scendere a patti con qualche onnipotente entità sconosciuta—sono diventati via via più assurdi non appena il malessere è peggiorato.  La preoccupazione per la salvezza di John è scivolata in una miseria indistinguibile dal suo corpo devastato dalla febbre. È certo adesso che annegheranno tutti, che la nave sarà scaraventata sotto le onde. La furia della tempesta ora è così grande che Sherlock deve tenersi,con le nocche bianche, al bordo della branda per non essere gettato sul pavimento.  
  
Gli ci vuole tutta la sua forza per tenersi aggrappato, e stringe talmente forte che immagina sarà ancora aggrappato a questo pezzo di legno quando la nave affonderà, il suo cadavere rigido che ancora si tiene, anche nella morte.  
  
Tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è che gli piacerebbe vedere gli occhi di John un’ultima volta prima che il mare li prenda tutti— il sorriso luminoso di John, il flash bianco dei suoi denti.  
  
Ma sa che non accadrà; è troppo debole per trascinarsi fuori dal letto. Il suo corpo non smetterà di tremare, e la febbre e la tempesta fanno ruotare la sua piccola cabina tutt’intorno a lui.  
  
_Se io muoio e John no, allora lascia che diventi un fantasma,_ pensa in preda al delirio. _Così che possa seguirlo sempre. Mi terrò ad una distanza di sicurezza—non dovrà mai sentire la mia presenza, lasciami solo stare con lui. Potrei vegliare su di lui, tenerlo al riparo dai pericoli._  
  
La nave si piega ancora di più su un lato rispetto a prima, l’acqua scorre sotto la porta della sua cabina, gli strilli delle donne nel corridoio annegati dal muggito delle onde.  
  
Sherlock si stringe più forte che mai al bordo della branda mentre la nave ruota su un lato, le labbra che formano ancora le parole della sua preghiera.  
  
_Lascia che sia un fantasma._  
  
  
_***_  
  
La disperazione di Sherlock sta bruciando; lo sta bruciando vivo.  
  
Adesso non vede l’ora che il mare lo prenda. Essere immerso nei freddi fondali delle onde e avere il malessere lavato via dal suo corpo sarebbe un dolce sollievo per il suo cuore bruciante.  
  
Nonostante il calore nel suo corpo, ogni cosa intorno a lui sembra bagnata. Le lenzuola sono tutte bagnate; non è sicuro se sia dal proprio sudore o dall’acqua che è filtrata sotto la branda—probabilmente entrambi. Non è più consapevole del rollio della nave, né delle pareti di legno attorno a lui. Scivola dentro e fuori dalla conoscenza in sogni febbrili fino a che non sa più se stia sognando o sia sveglio.  
  
Sogna di vivere sotto il  mare, con una coda di pesce invece che due gambe, e dimora là sul fondale dell’oceano, intrecciato di strani fiori e alghe verdi,e un branco di anguille ai suoi ordini. Passa i giorni ad ammirare la nave in superficie dove sa che John Watson sorride e ride con gli altri marinai,e scala le sartie come un uccello in aria.  
  
Una notte la nave è colta da una tempesta, e lui nuota verso la superficie finchè non trova il corpo di John  nel relitto, lo tira via dai rottami e nuota verso la spiaggia per far stendere il suo corpo freddo sulla sabbia, piegandosi a poggiare la bocca su quella di John per soffiargli di nuovo la vita nelle labbra blu.  
  
Quando il petto di John si gonfia sotto la sua mano e si piega avanti, tossendo e sputando acqua di mare, Sherlock si concede un momento per guardare il suo viso, e gli occhi blu di John hanno una scintilla di sentimento mentre adocchiano Sherlock.  
  
“Sei—“  
  
Sherlock aspetta che lo chiami un abominio; un serpente marino; un mostro; si prepara a rituffarsi in mare.  
  
“Bellissimo”, sospira John,i suoi occhi sgranati di meraviglia.  
  
Vuole trascinare John con lui in mare, ma John non può respirare sott’acqua. Se Sherlock dovesse tirare giù John insieme a lui, sarebbe possibile solo come un uomo annegato. Sa che deve lasciarlo, e lo lascia, con un torcersi di pinne, in un guizzo di spuma marina.  
  
Sherlock è veloce—veloce come un baluginio di luce su un’onda— ma non veloce abbastanza da non sentire il grido disperato di John prima che l’acqua si chiuda sulla sua testa, la nota inconfondibile di desiderio nella voce  mentre supplica Sherlock di non lasciarlo ancora.  
  
In fondo al cuore dell’oceano, Sherlock si dispera.  
  
Non riesce più a trovare piacere nei posti dove lo trovava una volta. La sua brama per il marinaio dagli occhi blu sembra rubargli la vita dal corpo. Siede nell’ombra, la sua vita rimpicciolita dal dolore.  
  
La strega del mare gli offre una scelta—cedere la voce in cambio dell’opportunità di camminare su due gambe, e far  innamorare John di lui. Sherlock accetta.  
  
Lei gli strappa la lingua e lui, il viso sbiancato, col sangue che gli scorre dalla bocca, è lasciato a guardare la sua coda spezzarsi in due entità color pelle, strane e piatte all’estremità, ma perfettamente formate con cinque dita ad ogni piede.  
  
Ogni passo è doloroso, come camminare su coltelli, ma cammina con una grazia che nessuno sulla terra ha mai visto. Poiché non può parlare a John,cerca di esprimere il suo amore per lui attraverso i gesti.  
  
John gli sorride con affetto ogni giorno, lo lascia perfino dormire ai piedi del suo letto, qualche volta fa scivolare la mano sui suoi riccioli di seta e lo accarezza sulla fronte, gli occhi blu pieni di un sentimento  remoto e Sherlock pensa (spera) che a volte, in quei momenti, John possa amarlo, ma poi John si allontana, e lui non può esserne sicuro, non può essere sicuro di ciò che pensa abbia visto.  
  
Un giorno, una ragazza bellissima viene in visita da un altro regno—una principessa. È adorabile, ha riccioli dorati, occhi luminosi e ridenti, una bocca sorridente e dalle labbra rosse. Sembra appartenere ad una fiaba, i suoi occhi da bambola cinese sgranati con innocente sorpresa mentre John le spiega il modo in cui funzionano le vele, come l’ancora è tirata su dal fondo.  
Ride e sorride, mette la mano sul braccio di John, e Sherlock guarda in agonizzante silenzio, la disperazione che gli squarcia il petto mentre vede il modo in cui John la guarda.  
  
Il modo in cui la guarda è affettuoso, adorante —quello è il modo in cui John deve guardare lui per spezzare l’incantesimo, ma John  lo manda via, così lui e la principessa possono stare da soli insieme e allora Sherlock sa che tutto è perduto.  
  
John e la ragazza ridente dagli occhi blu —il suo nome è Mary, Sherlock lo sa—si sposeranno il giorno seguente.  
  
È stato tutto per niente.  
  
Sherlock rimane in piedi sulla prua della nave quella notte, a guardare il mare, desiderando di potersi tuffare ancora nelle sue profondità, di poter  fare a pezzi il suo cuore così da non provare mai più un dolore così un’altra volta, e poi, vede i suoi fratelli, le loro teste verdi sbucare dalla superficie dell’acqua come foche,  e le mani del suo fratello più grande stese verso di lui, che gli offrono un coltello.  
  
“Piantalo nel cuore del marinaio dagli occhi blu” gli dicono. “Allora riavrai le tue pinne e potrai tornare da noi, dove appartieni”.  
  
Sherlock prende il coltello— il manico è incastonato di perle, la lama è curva e crudelmente affilata.  
  
Incombe su di John mentre dorme accanto alla sua sposa, la testa dorata accovacciata contro il suo petto dormiente, sente John mormorare il nome di lei nel sonno, e Sherlock immagina il coltello che si fa strada lungo il costato di John, scivolando tra le costole per infilzare il cuore. Si figura il sangue acceso che sgorga e macchia le lenzuola bianche del letto nuziale.  
  
Alza il coltello nell’oscurità, la luce della luna che fa scintillare la lama—  
  
John si gira, la testa ruota sul cuscino, la bocca che si apre mentre sospira nel sonno.  
  
Sherlock fa cadere il braccio a lato, china la testa.  
  
Non può farlo.  
  
Invece, si gira e si getta in mare e il suo cuore si dissolve in spuma sulle onde.  
  
I suoi fratelli chinano il capo addolorati, alzano le braccia alla luna mentre cantano il loro lamento, i loro lunghi capelli che s’intrecciano con le onde.  
  
  
***  
  
 I sogni di Sherlock diventano frammenti—cocci di dolore e nausea mischiati a lampi di calore.  
  
Sogna che John è un re del mare, che corre lungo le onde, nudo e splendente, le braccia accompagnate da alghe, i capelli dorati così luminosi che sembrano generare luce propria.  
  
Sogna che lui e John diventano macchie di spuma marina insieme, e salgono in aria come bolle, soltanto per poi sciogliersi al calore del sole.  
  
Sogna che la nave viene fatta a pezzi, che le onde s’infrangono sulla sua testa mentre si aggrappa ad un pezzo rotto dello scafo, prima di essere trascinato giù nel fondo dell’oceano.  
  
Là vive in mezzo ai marinai annegati, giocando a scacchi con pezzetti di ossa e conchiglie, pipe spettrali strette tra i loro denti dalle quali non esce mai nessun fumo. Sembra che non riescano ad abbandonare l’abitudine, nemmeno nella morte.  
  
Sogna che è di nuovo a casa in Inghilterra, steso nella sua tomba, che guarda dal basso la faccia piena di disapprovazione di Mycroft, sua madre che piange nel fazzolettino, e suo padre in una cravatta nera.  
  
“Morire in mare di mal d’amore.” Mycroft scuote la testa e sospira. “Non sei nemmeno riuscito a morire in maniera appropriata, Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlock apre la bocca per protestare ma la sua risposta è bloccata dalla prima palata di terra.  
  
Sogna di John, seduto su di una sporgenza sull’oceano,  e Mary tra le sue braccia. Lei indossa un vestito blu che sottolinea il colore degli occhi di John.Lui  china il capo per baciarle la guancia ancora e ancora,poi le ciglia umide, il nasino, le mani di lui sulle sue spalle, la sua voce un mormorio rassicurante.  
  
Sherlock allora capisce, con un improvviso sentimento freddo ed esangue, che sta dicendo addio.  
  
Al dolore negli occhi di John, Sherlock grida, cerca di obbligarsi a svegliarsi, ma la febbre lo avvolge come un sudario e non riesce ad artigliarsi fuori del suo peso greve.  
  
Poi sogna che John è con lui nella sua cabina sporca, piegato su di lui, le mani fresche sulle sue spalle, la voce bassa e dolce, proprio com’era con Mary.  
  
Sherlock emette un lamento, e poi le mani fresche sono sulla sua fronte, lisciano indietro i suoi capelli, e la voce bassa sta mormorando, calda e dorata, nel suo orecchio. “Shh. La tempesta è finita adesso. L’abbiamo superata.”  
  
 Singhiozza di nuovo, e le mani fresche scivolano sulle sue braccia—così forti, così delicate. Può sentire i calli in ogni dito mentre carezzano ripetutamente la sua pelle, e immagina che spingano il malessere fuori dalle sue vene, guarendolo.  
  
“Gesù, stai bruciando.” La voce è d’un tratto aspra dalla preoccupazione. “Gesù, Sherlock.”  
  
Sente qualcosa di fresco colpirgli la fronte—una goccia, due, tre, quattro.  
  
Apre gli occhi e vede John piegato su di lui, gocciolante, gli occhi blu- tempesta scuri di preoccupazione. I suoi vestiti sono completamente bagnati, la camicia attaccata al petto, il fazzoletto blu attorno al collo è scuro e gocciolante. Il volto è marcato dall’apprensione, con profonde rughe attorno alla bocca e agli occhi.  
  
“Riesci a sentirmi, Sherlock? Sono io, John. Riesci a rispondermi?”  
  
Sherlock vuole allungarsi e lisciare via le rughe di preoccupazione dal bellissimo viso, ma è troppo debole per sollevare la mano.  
  
“Sherlock, riesci a sentirmi?”  
  
 Riesce a sentire l’odore della furia della tempesta su questo John— è impregnato di schiuma marina, il suo corpo lambito dalla spuma. Profuma di oceano e del cielo spaccato dalla tempesta, come sale e caos e il fracasso delle onde. Può sentire la forza risuonare dal torso di John— come una corrente, come la maledizione di un dio, come la linea frastagliata di un lampo che spacca il cielo a metà.  
  
La forza della presenza di John è così intensa che può sentirla piegare le pareti della sua angusta cabina, fino a che sembra che se il legno salterà dalla pressione e si spezzerà, come la minuta cassa toracica di un uccellino schiacciata nel pugno di un gigante.  
  
Irradia luce e calore, e Sherlock allora sa che si è sbagliato —John non è il re del mare, la forza di John è la stessa del sole. La sua luce dorata riempie la piccola stanza, riempie il suo petto, fino a che Sherlock è certo che scoppierà a causa della sua forza.  
  
Allora sa che John è ritornato dalla battaglia contro il mare, e John ha vinto.  
  
“Sherlock!”  
  
Le mani fresche sulle sue spalle lo scrollano, e lui cerca di rispondere, cerca di dirgli che va tutto bene adesso che è qui, ma la gola gli fa ancora male, ed ha troppo caldo, troppo caldo nonostante la fresca presenza delle mani di John sul corpo, e tutto quello che riesce ad esprimere è un gemito.  
  
“Va tutto bene. Sono qui adesso. Ti tengo. Ti faremo stare di nuovo bene, in pochissimo tempo. Mi senti, Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock prova ad annuire ma è preoccupato adesso—le mani di John sono sparite e sente lo scricchiolio di una porta che si apre, la voce di John in lontananza, che grida di portargli dell’acqua, panni puliti, e poi il suono di passi che si allontanano.  
  
Nel suo terrore, ricade nell’oscurità,  e vi è quasi scivolato del tutto quando la voce di John ritorna, e con essa, la sensazione di qualcosa di bello, umido, e fresco, premuto sulla sua fronte.  
  
Sherlock piagnucola di nuovo, questa volta di sollievo, e sente le dita di John, fresche e asciutte, prendergli la mano.  
  
“Silenzio adesso, ci sono io.  Ora starai bene. Ti tengo. Andrà tutto bene.”  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il capitolo dopo un ritardo colossale, ma non ho potuto collegarmi e postare, e nemmeno continuare a tradurre in questi giorni.  
> Non so se riuscirò a mantenere il ritmo di una settimana, forse ci metterò di più (probabilmente.)  
> Ma continuate a dare un'occhiata perchè gli aggiornamenti arriveranno! ;)  
> Grazie per le fantastiche recensioni, e a tutti i nuovi nomi che vedo spuntare tra le recensioni e i preferiti/seguiti :D  
> Purtroppo capitolo non riletto (sta diventando una costante ), segnalatemi eventuali errori! ;)
> 
> Bacio,  
> ila_D


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo Sette

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In seguito, i sogni di Sherlock diventano più tranquilli.

Sogna di un luogo fresco e verde, pieno d’alberi.

John è lì, seduto all’ombra che crea striature dorate, e con la mano dà dei colpetti alla terra accanto a lui, facendogli segno di venire a sedersi.

Sherlock lo fa. L’erba è soffice, e  l’aria dolce del profumo dei fiori. Appoggia la testa sulla spalla di John e lui inizia a cantare.

La melodia è bellissima ma triste, la sua voce bassa e piena di desiderio. Fa dolere il petto di Sherlock, lo riempie di una sofferenza indescrivibile.

Si volta verso  John, intenzionato ad offrirgli un qualche tipo di conforto, ma il sogno si dissolve e lui sente la voce di John chiamare il suo nome, adesso piena di paura, chiedendogli qualcosa che non riesce a distinguere.

Prova a domandare a John cosa desidera, prova a rassicurarlo che gli darà qualsiasi cosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ lui chieda, ma non riesce a rispondere; e allora anche la voce di John si dissolve, nonostante quanto lui cerchi di raggiungerla, di aggrapparsi ad essa all’interno di un’oscurità bruciante.

I suoi sogni si dissolvono ancora, trasformandosi in un  angoscioso patchwork di ombre e calore, a volte interrotto da lampi di fresco sollievo, simili a  venature d’argento in un tratto di muro a secco. In questi momenti, Sherlock immagina che John è insieme a lui, coi palmi delle mani a coppa e  pieni d’acqua, sollevandoli alla sua bocca perché possa bere— ma non durano mai abbastanza, e l’acqua filtra dalle dita di John prima che raggiungano la  sua bocca, e Sherlock si gira continuamente, continuamente si allunga; gli occhi che bruciano, la gola piena di polvere.

Per quanto ci provi, non riesce a svegliarsi completamente. Le pareti della cabina si contraggono e si piegano, qualche volta sanguinano fino a dissolversi, e Sherlock guarda verso l’oceano,  così profondo e di un blu cristallo, che si prolunga  e si estende all’infinito fino a che cielo e mare non diventano una sola entità.

John aveva ragione—la tempesta è finita. Sherlock riesce a dirlo da quanto l’acqua sia calma, quanto piatta.

Ne è lieto.

Vuol dire che John è salvo adesso.

Ma qualche volta, non è sicuro che John sia sopravvissuto. Si chiede se semplicemente non si sia immaginato John chino sul suo letto, gocciolante a causa della tempesta, la faccia bagnata ed umida per via delle onde e la preoccupazione per Sherlock.

È così che sa di aver sognato il John gocciolante e oscurato dalla tempesta. La preoccupazione nei suoi occhi—tutta per Sherlock —non è nulla più che un prodotto della sua immaginazione; ed è allora che grida per il terrore, perché magari John non è sopravvissuto alla tempesta dopotutto, magari hanno avvolto il suo corpo in una vela e  poi gettato oltre il bordo della nave, o magari John è stato strappato alle sartie dal vento e il suo corpo non sarà mai più ritrovato.

Urla, più forte stavolta, contorcendosi dalla paura; ma poi c’è una voce bassa su di lui e mani fresche sulla sua fronte, che  gli spostano i capelli dalla fronte come una carezza, e Sherlock apre gli occhi solo per vedere che c’è  John, lì su di lui. _Realmente_ lì, che preme un panno fresco nella sua  fronte, la voce bassa e rassicurante.

Spalanca gli occhi, incredulo.

John si siede di nuovo, il panno umido stretto in una mano, e Sherlock osserva il sollievo inondargli il viso, come fa l’acqua quando crolla una diga.

“Grazie a Dio” sospira John, e crede per un istante di aver visto delle lacrime agli angoli dei suoi occhi,  il bel blu delle sue iridi sfocato. “Grazie a Dio.”

Poi sorride, così ampiamente e in un modo così luminoso che a  Sherlock pare  come se il sole sia esploso nelle pareti della sua cabina e lui stesso si sia impregnato di luce solare.

Allora prova a gracchiare una domanda, a chiedere come John possa mai trovarsi qui, nella sua stanza, chino su di lui, e la preoccupazione fugata dal suo viso come un’ombra alla presenza del sole.

Ma quando prova a parlare John lo zittisce, gli posa una mano gentile sulla spalla per trattenerlo dal mettersi seduto.

“Zitto. Risponderò ad ogni domanda cui tu possa pensare più tardi quando ti sentirai più in forze, ma per adesso, hai bisogni di riposare.”

Sherlock si lecca le labbra screpolate, con gli occhi spalancati che ancora vagano increduli su quest’apparizione a forma di John che si è manifestata davanti a lui.

John non può essere qui, seduto su un secchio capovolto accanto al suo letto, con le maniche della camicia arrotolate sopra i gomiti, spossato dalla fatica, e un mezzo sorriso di sollievo.

Sbatte le palpebre, forte, e apre di nuovo gli occhi per scoprire che John è ancora lì.

Adesso sa che non sta più sognando.

Può sentire sotto di lui le lenzuola sporche e bagnate, può vedere la flebile luce del sole che dal corridoio filtra attraverso le crepe della porta, può sentire la massa informe dei suoi capelli disordinati contro il collo.

Si sente ancora debole e tremante e assetato—disperatamente assetato —ma non sente più quel bruciore disorientante e il dolore della febbre. Sa adesso che è scesa, e mentre continua a fissare John davanti a lui, assorbendo ogni dettaglio del suo viso esausto, diventa immediatamente chiaro che è grazie a lui che l’ha superata.

La sua cabina non è più bollente come prima della tempesta, ma John indossa solo la camicia di lino e le braghe. Il panciotto e la giacca sono gettati sullo schienale della sedia di Sherlock, il fazzoletto attorno al collo allentato.

La sua camicia non è più tutta bagnata come nel suo sogno—o era un ricordo?—e il fazzoletto attorno al suo collo è ora asciutto. Dev’essere passato un considerevole lasso di tempo se la presenza del John fradicio dalla tempesta nella sua cabina era davvero un ricordo, e non un’allucinazione indotta dalla febbre.

Il ricordo di quel John— dorato, come un dio, traboccante del trionfo di aver sconfitto la tempesta, si para in netto contrasto col John davanti a lui adesso. È ancora caldo e dorato, ma la sua lucentezza sembra essere diminuita leggermente, o meglio, non diminuita ma calmata, diventata rassicurante e dolce —il calore confortante di una brace che brucia piano piuttosto che il fuoco furioso di una stella irata.

Questo John sembra più piccolo, e stanco. Ci sono cerchi scuri sotto i suoi occhi, che raccontano di notti insonni ,e Sherlock si chiede improvvisamente quanto a lungo è stato malato, quanto a lungo John è rimasto seduto al suo fianco, a premere il panno fresco sulla sua fronte ancora e ancora, a cercare insistentemente di far passare l’acqua tra le sue labbra socchiuse.

John rimette il panno nel secchio d’acqua ai suoi piedi e si allunga per prendere una tazza dietro di lui, sulla scrivania.

“Ecco, bevi.”

Alza la tazza alle sue labbra, e lui  beve con profonde sorsate, grato —beve fino a che  non vuota la tazza.

John ride, e il suono è come musica per  le sue orecchie, come le note chiare a acute delle campane.

“Fa’ piano. Non ne hai avuta tanta per diversi giorni. Devi fare piano.”

Sherlock ricade contro il cuscino,  reso esausto soltanto dallo sforzo di sollevare la testa e bere.

Ha un bisogno disperato di sapere quanto a lungo John è rimasto accanto a lui—quanto di quello che ricorda dei suoi sogni febbricitanti è reale,e quanto si è immaginato.

“Per quanto a lungo sono stato male?” si sforza di chiedere, la voce raschiante.

“Shh. Basta domande adesso.”

John si china per prendere di nuovo il panno, lo strizza nel secchio prima di sollevarlo, stavolta per metterlo nel suo petto, proprio  al di sotto delle clavicole, dove il colletto della camicia da notte è slacciato e aperto.

Il panno umido è deliziosamente fresco contro la sua pelle.

Sherlock chiude gli occhi.

“Ti racconterò tutto dopo che avrai dormito un po’.”

Ma forse John riesce a percepire la sua curiosità,perché continua e aggiunge, con voce più dolce, “non so con certezza per quanto a lungo tu sia stato male. Sono venuto a controllarti non appena la tempesta era finita e ti ho trovato bruciante di febbre. Era ieri nel tardo pomeriggio. Non pensavo …”

John esita, qualcosa di oscuro e spaventoso che s’insinua nella sua voce.

Apre gli occhi all’esitazione di John, e lo guarda, curioso.

John sposta il panno fresco al  suo collo e lui inclina indietro il capo con gratitudine, allungando la gola.

John non lo sta guardando negli occhi.

“Ho visto molte febbri a mio tempo—ho curato uomini, donne,bambini, neonati dalla morsa di una terribile malattia. Alcuni li ho salvati. Altri non ci sono riuscito.” John scuote la testa, spostando il panno nel punto dove il suo collo incontrala spalla. “Non ho mai visto nessuno sopravvivere ad una febbre così brutta.”

Gli occhi di John scivolano ad incontrare quelli i suoi. Sono lucidi dal dolore.

“Non pensavo che ce l’avresti fatta.”

C’è una fitta di dolore anche nella voce, che rende secca la gola di Sherlock, il petto contratto da qualche improvvisa e acuta emozione.  Guarda John, la sofferenza nei suoi occhi, la stanchezza, e capisce in quel momento quanto fosse davvero spaventato.

D’un tratto la sua mente è inondata di immagini di John chino su di lui,una delle cedevoli mani di Sherlock  stretta tra le proprie, premuta contro la sua fronte, che gli bacia le nocche,  e delle preghiere si riversano dalle sue labbra, feroci e spezzate, supplicando ancora e ancora che la febbre scenda, che lui stia di nuovo bene.

L’immagine scintilla e si dissolve all’improvviso, così come è arrivata, come una pietra che disperde un riflesso nell’acqua immobile. Sherlock non può sapere cosa è successo, ma sa che è felice che John sia qui adesso—che questo non è un sogno.

“Va a dormire adesso”, dice John con dolcezza. “Dormi adesso e parleremo quando starai di nuovo bene.”

Chiude gli occhi, sente la stanchezza trascinarlo via. 

Ma la sua mente non trova pace, mentre vacilla ancora nella rivelazione che è stato John a scoprire che era malato; che è rimasto al suo fianco e l’ha accudito attraverso quella che, realizza soltanto adesso, doveva trattarsi di una febbre mortale.

Non riesce a fermarsi dal rigirare di continuo nella sua mente questo fatto impossibile, incredulo.

E poi accade un miracolo.

John inizia a cantare.

Inizia adagio, il canto tranquillo e posato, e tiene perfettamente il tempo soltanto con la cadenza della propria voce.

È una canzone antica, una che non ha mai sentito, ma non appena ode la voce di John intonare note, sa che quel  John che cantava nei suoi sogni era questo stesso John, che ora è seduto al suo fianco.

John, cantando per lui, ha fatto abbassare la febbre.

Sherlock si sente colmo di meraviglia, calda e dolce, come una boccata del forte alcolico che beve John.

La sua voce è ricca e bellissima. Sembra conoscere gli alti e bassi della melodia tanto bene quanto la sensazione della nave sotto ai  piedi,o  la corda stretta tra le mani. Può dire, dal modo amorevole in cui la voce  di John si avvolge attorno alle note e sembra assaporarle una per una, che è una canzone che conosce da tanto tempo, e che significa molto per lui.

La musica sembra insinuarsi nelle sue ossa e aspirare via la malattia. La voce di John si riversa su di lui come acqua fresca, scivola dolcemente su braccia e gambe, stomaco e petto, finché non sente più la stanchezza. È come se il fresco peso della canzone, il ritmo misurato della melodia, lo stiano toccando dappertutto.

Questo è John— _John_ —che canta per lui; John che sta lasciando riversare la musica al di fuori di sé  solo per il suo bene.

Sherlock è incantato.

Ama la musica.

È la cosa che gli è mancata di più da quando ha lasciato l’Inghilterra.

Nella vasta magione degli Holmes,se Mycroft lo infastidiva o se i suoi genitori erano noiosi, allora poteva sempre scivolare in qualche angolo tranquillo e suonare il suo violino. Era la sua unica consolazione nella vita, oltre ai boschi.

Mycroft, ovviamente, è virtuoso di ogni strumento che tocca. Suona splendidamente diversi strumenti, ma non _ama_ suonare nessuno di essi. Non particolarmente.

Sherlock, d’altro canto,sa suonare decentemente ed in modo perfetto diversi strumenti ,ma l’unico da cui è davvero preso è il violino. Ama comporre, ma più d’ogni altra cosa ama suonare.

La musica è diversa dalle tante altre cose da cui è affascinato. È complessa e matematica, e può essere pianificata e calcolata fino ad un certo grado; ma quello che ama davvero di essa è che la qualità non può esserne predetta o pianificata,quel grado nel quale la musica è sempre leggermente al di fuori della sua portata, così che quando tutti gli elementi  si raccordano davvero bene, lui è capace di spostarsi oltre la struttura e la fisicità dello strumento, oltre la matematica della composizione. 

Diventa qualcos’altro— qualcosa che non riesce a identificare, che non può toccare, e quella è la magia per Sherlock.

Certamente, non usa mai la parola “magia” per descriverlo, almeno non a voce alta, ma è di quello che si tratta. È più grande di lui stesso, più grande di Mycroft,  della Mamma e del  Papà, e di tutte le altre stupide personcine  che barcollano nel mondo per vivere le loro vite quotidiane.

La musica è più grande di tutto quello.

E Sherlock scopre che gli manca più ora di ogni altra solitaria volta. È l’unica attività che gli ha sempre permesso di evadere, che gli dona  qualche tipo di scopo, che sente davvero come propria.

Ha portato con sé il violino in questo viaggio dimenticato da Dio,ma ovviamente, negli alloggi ravvicinati della nave, non ha osato suonarlo.

Rimane nella custodia ritirato sotto il suo letto, incastrato ben bene tra il muro e le gambe di legno del suo letto, mai toccato da quando la nave ha lasciato il porto tutte quelle settimane fa.

Ci pensa adesso, lontanamente,mentre ascolta il bellissimo alzarsi e abbassarsi della voce di John.

Pensa a quanto amerebbe suonare per John, un giorno, in qualche universo, se mai ne avrà  l’opportunità. Sherlock dubita che se ne presenterà l’occasione, ma qui, nello spazio tra il sonno e la veglia, può immaginare il suo violino sistemato sotto il mento, mentre passa l’archetto nelle corde, carezzando melodie dal legno lucidato per portare un sorriso sul viso di John.

Immagina come John lo guarderebbe se potesse sentirlo suonare —il modo in cui i suoi occhi s’incresperebbero agli angoli dalla gioia, o forse si rilasserebbero di contentezza e pace —il modo in cui la luce si riverserebbe da lui come quando gli sorride.

Questi pensieri lo conducono finalmente in un sonno profondo durante il quale non sogna.

 

 

***

 

 

Quando Sherlock si sveglia di nuovo, è a causa della dolce presenza della mano di John sulla sua spalla.

Apre gli occhi al sorriso caldo e dorato che si dispiega su tutto il viso di John.

Lo fissa pieno di meraviglia, realizzando ancora un’altra cosa riguardo John Watson che è impossibilmente bellissima.

Quando sorride, sorride con tutto il volto—non solo con la bocca, o con gli occhi che s’increspano in modo attraente agli angoli, ma con ogni parte del suo viso. Le rughe di preoccupazione ed i solchi intorno alla sua bocca sono spianati; sembra irradiare luce.

L’espressione sul suo viso muta in una di scusa. 

“Mi dispiace svegliarti. Sono in pausa per il momento e non potrò passare più tardi. Ho pensato che avrei fatto meglio a controllarti ogni volta che potevo.”

Vuole dire a John che non c’è nessuna ragione di scusarsi. È ancora incredibile per lui il fatto che sia del tutto qui—non solo in termini pratici (come John sia riuscito a passare tutto quel tempo lontano dai suoi doveri per badare a lui è ancora un mistero), ma che _voglia_ essere qui, al suo capezzale impregnato di sudore  e scosso da brividi è impossibile da capire per Sherlock.

Mentre lotta per  trovare un modo di trasformare tutto questo in parole, un altro sorriso compare sul volto di John, come se non ne potesse fare a meno.

L’effetto che ha su Sherlock è viscerale come l’effetto del sole che compare all’improvviso attraverso le nuvole.

“Sembri stare molto meglio. Come  ti senti?”

È  così impegnato a studiare ogni sfaccettatura del viso raggiante di John che gli ci vuole un momento per rispondere.

Si raddrizza un poco, riflettendoci su.

La sua voce è rauca dal sonno. “Affamato.”

John ride, e lui desidera poter custodire quel suono, tenerlo in un qualche posto nascosto così da poterlo avere per sempre. 

“Pensavo lo saresti stato.”

John si allunga a prendere una ciotola di qualcosa dietro di lui, e il suo stomaco gorgoglia al profumo.

“Niente di eccitante, temo. Solo del porridge  annacquato.”

John fa un mezzo sorriso e Sherlock è improvvisamente molto felice di essere sdraiato a letto —l’intensità di quel sorriso diretto a lui lo sta facendo mancare.

“Ecco, siediti un po’.”

Lo fa, sentendo la testa più leggera che mai mentre John si allunga dietro di lui per aggiustargli il cuscino e aiutarlo a mettersi seduto.

È più complicato di quello che immaginava sarebbe stato sedersi, ma ci riesce con l’aiuto di John.

John tiene in mano la ciotola di porridge dal povero aspetto. Ma lui ha così fame che il suo aspetto poco convincente non lo scoraggia. Si allunga per prenderlo ma John posa la mano sul suo braccio e scuote il capo.

“Appoggiati. Sei ancora troppo debole. Apri la bocca.”

Sherlock lo fa, sentendosi come un uccellino.

John gli imbocca il porridge caldo e lui deglutisce avidamente,  e apre la bocca di nuovo.

Gli fa mangiare tutta la ciotola, lentamente, obbligandolo a prendere dei lunghi sorsi d’acqua ogni tanto tra le cucchiaiate.

Quando l’ha finito tutto, si ristende, sentendosi di nuovo assonnato.

John poggia la ciotola vuota ai suoi piedi,  e stende un braccio per allisciare i suoi capelli e spostarglieli dalla fronte.

È  troppo contento per mettere in discussione la facilità con cui John compie questo gesto. Si sente ubriaco dal cibo e dalla calda presenza di John— può sentirsi sollevarsi verso il tocco, arcuandosi come un gatto soddisfatto.

“Come ti senti adesso?” chiede John, la voce gentile come le sue mani.

Lui non risponde. Invece, chiude gli occhi,e si lascia naufragare felicemente, assaporando la sensazione di John chino su di lui, la mano piccola così calda sulla sua fronte.

“Mi hai fatto prendere un bello spavento, Sherlock Holmes”, dice John, la voce più calma che mai, la mano che continua ad accarezzare i suoi capelli e spostarli dalla fronte. “Devi promettere di non farmi una cosa del genere mai più.”

Sherlock apre gli occhi e punta lo sguardo su John in una sorpresa incredulità.

Non può non vederlo adesso —il modo in cui John ha cura di lui. Non lo sta immaginando e basta. È reale, reale come la presenza di quelle mani sulla sua fronte.

Può vederlo adesso, ma non significa che lo comprende.

Un migliaio di domande si agitano nella sua mente. Si morde la lingua nello sforzo di reprimere il furore, cerca di sceglierne solo una, e decide di iniziare con la più semplice.

“Come lo sapevi? Come sapevi che stavo male?”

John continua ad accarezzare i suoi capelli. Non c’è nessun motivo per cui debba farlo. Sherlock spera che non si fermi mai.

“Il capitano ci ha fatto contare tutti i presenti una volta che la tempesta era finita. È stata una di quelle brutte —sono certo che puoi constatarlo anche tu. Ha quasi spezzato l’albero di trinchetto in due. Abbiamo sperimentato l’inferno tirando giù tutte le vele in tempo.”

Sherlock emette un lungo sospiro.

Era proprio come aveva sospettato allora. Ovvio che fosse stato John, lassù nel sartiame  e nel cuore della tempesta.

Chiude brevemente gli occhi, sussurra un silenzioso grazie a chiunque lo possa sentire per aver lasciato sopravvivere John.

“Sapevo che stava arrivando una tempesta, ed avevo il presentimento che fosse una brutta, così ho fatto ripetutamente pressione al capitano per ritirare le vele prima che colpisse. Non mi dava ascolto. Mi ha detto che non c’era nessuna ragione per sottrarre giorni al nostro viaggio senza nessuna certezza di una tempesta.”

Sherlock osserva il bordo della mandibola di John contrarsi, pensa a quello che ha visto del capitano irascibile, e si stupisce che John Watson abbia osato sfidare l’uomo.

“Non sono riuscito a convincerlo. È stato il caos non appena è iniziato il vento. Ha aspettato fino all’ultimo secondo possibile prima di dare l’ordine.”

Osserva la linea dura della mandibola di John stringersi ancora di più, e sa che ci sono parole che sta trattenendo dietro i denti serrati. Gli sta per dire che non ha bisogno di censurarsi per il suo bene, ma poi John continua a parlare.

“Dopo la tempesta, il capitano ha ordinato a tutti di salire sul ponte per compilare un inventario. La maggior parte dei passeggeri era brutalmente scossa, ma nessuno era ferito, grazie a dio. L’unica persona che mancava eri tu. Quando ho chiesto in giro, hanno detto che avevano bussato alla tua porta ma che non avevi risposto. A quanto pare nessuno si è preso il disturbo di aprire la porta a vedere il perché.” La voce di John assume una punta di oscurità che Sherlock ha raramente sentito prima. “Ho chiesto quando è stata l’ultima volta che ti avevano visto, e quando è diventato evidente che nessuno ti aveva visto da prima della tempesta, ero preoccupato che ti fosse capitato qualche incidente. Mi sono fatto mostrare la tua stanza dallo steward. Quando ho bussato e ricevuto nessuna risposta, sono entrato dentro, solo per trovarti sull’orlo della morte per una ragione completamente diversa.”

La voce di John è cupa.

“E’ una fortuna che ti abbia trovato quando l’ho fatto. Febbre o no, se non ti avessi trovato allora, saresti morto di sete.”

La mente di Sherlock sta vorticando.

Sta ancora cercando di assorbire il fatto che John era preoccupato abbastanza da venire a cercarlo. Anche adesso che è evidente che è stato male per diversi giorni, non è minimamente sorpreso di sentire che gli altri passeggeri non si sono disturbati a dargli un’occhiata. Anzi, è sorpreso che abbiano del tutto notato la sua assenza.

“Ma come— come hai fatto a rimanere nonostante tutto il tuo lavoro? Come hai trovato il tempo?”

John si siede più dritto, lascia scivolare la sua mano dalla sua fronte.

“Mi sono già occupato di uomini ammalati e feriti in questa nave prima. Sanno del mio addestramento come chirurgo—si è rivelato utile durante la guerra. Spesso mi hanno sottratto ai miei doveri regolari per prendermi cura dei feriti. La prima volta che qualcuno si è fatto male su questa nave, ho detto loro dei miei trascorsi, e non vedevano l’ora di avere una mano. Così ogni tanto quando qualcuno è malato o ferito, mi danno un permesso dai miei doveri regolari.”

John lo fa sembrare come se fosse facile da arrangiare, ma conoscendo il capitano della nave, Sherlock sospetta che c’è dell’altro.

Infatti, John continua e aggiunge, “Non ho …” Si schiarisce la gola. “Il capitano non ne è  a conoscenza. Probabilmente non approverebbe, ma ho parlato col Tenente Lestrade. È un brav’uomo, e anche se ha reso chiaro il fatto che non stava ammettendo le mie azioni, mi ha assicurato che non sarebbe arrivata una parola al capitano da lui.”

“E il resto dell’equipaggio?” chiede  con un’improvvisa paura.

La crudeltà del capitano, la sua mancanza di pietà quando si tratta di disciplina, è famigerata. Se il capitano viene a sapere della trasgressione di John, la sua punizione sarà severa, di quello non c’è dubbio.

“E se lo dicono al capitano?”

John scuote la testa. “Si tratta semplicemente di scambiare i turni. Inoltre, ci fidiamo l’uno dell’altro. Nessuno dei miei uomini oserebbe mai fare la spia.”

Nonostante la completa sincerità nel tono di John, la paura lo attanaglia ancora.

Se a John fosse fatto del male per colpa sua …

Sherlock non crede di poter  riuscire a vivere con se stesso.

“Ho navigato con questi uomini per tanto tempo. Siamo come una famiglia. Il capitano invece è un estraneo per tutti noi. Questo è il primo viaggio in cui navighiamo con lui.”

Sherlock alza lo sguardo, curioso.

“Il nostro precedente capitano si è ammalato proprio prima che salpassimo. Non sapevamo chi avrebbe comandato il vascello fino alla mattina in cui abbiamo lasciato il porto.”

Fa memoria per vedere se ricorda di aver sentito qualcosa a riguardo, ma poi si ricorda che ha passato la maggior parte del giro in carrozza, e  le diverse settimane prima della sua partenza, a ignorare offeso tutta la sua famiglia e tutte le loro conversazioni in protesta. Non che fosse servito a granché.

 Allora realizza, con un’improvvisa sensazione di sbandamento, quello che gli sarebbe costato se non avesse intrapreso questo viaggio—non avrebbe mai incontrato John.

Sente un inquietante terrore abbattersi su di lui al solo pensiero.

“Sfortunatamente, a dispetto della generosità dei miei compagni di ciurma, un marinaio non può sparire per più di tanto dalla sua postazione prima che il capitano se ne accorga. Ciò vuol dire …”John gli offre un piccolo sorriso prima di alzarsi in piedi. “Meglio che ritorni su.”

John si inchina per raccogliere la ciotola vuota ai suoi piedi. Anche se sa che John ha corso anche fin troppi rischi,  e gli ha già offerto così tanto di se stesso,  sente una stilettata al pensiero che John debba andarsene così presto.

“Va tutto bene, hai bisogno di dormire.”

All’inizio, Sherlock pensa che John abbia notato la sua sofferenza e sente un’ondata di bollente imbarazzo muoversi su di lui, ma poi realizza che John non lo sta per niente guardando. Sta fissando la ciotola vuota nelle sue mani, e in quel momento, immagina se John non lo stia dicendo per confortare se stesso.

“Sono solo grato del fatto che tu sia fuori pericolo prima che la mia assenza sia diventata troppo evidente.”

Sherlock ripensa a come John dovesse apparire accovacciato vicino al suo letto, a immergere straccio dopo straccio nell’acqua fredda, strizzandoli su di lui nella disperazione di far abbassare la sua febbre, cercando di forzare l’acqua tra le sue labbra secche.

Lui ha visto soltanto una persona prima nelle grinfie di una febbre mortale. Quando era un bambino, Mycroft si era ammalato ed era stato davvero vicino alla morte.

Allora era piccolo, ma ricorda distintamente come i suoi genitori si erano stretti in greve conferenza col dottore, la linea dura della bocca del medico, come aveva scosso la testa.

Era stato certo in quel momento che suo fratello non sarebbe sopravvissuto un altro giorno.

Ovviamente, Mycroft era sopravvissuto, col più tardo sommo dispiacere di Sherlock, ma non dimenticherà mai la vista di suo fratello maggiore, pallido e sudato, la sua pelle come cera, che borbottava, senza trovare riposo, gli occhi che non vedevano nulla mentre la morte incombeva come uno spettro nella stanza chiusa.

John ha detto quella mattina che è andato a controllarlo ieri pomeriggio. Sherlock adesso è certo che John non ha lasciato il suo capezzale da quel momento fino a quando la febbre non si è abbassata oggi, il che significa che è rimasto con lui tutto il pomeriggio e tutta la notte, completamente sveglio, lavorando incessantemente per cercare di abbassare la febbre.

Se era così grave come dice John, quanto si dev’ essere preoccupato.

Può dire dall’inclinazione della luce che entra da sotto la porta che sono le prime ore della sera, e sa che John deve andare, ma ha ancora una domanda. È la più urgente di tutte.

In ogni altra occasione, non avrebbe avuto il fegato di chiedere, ma qualcosa riguardo il modo addolorato in cui John sta studiando la ciotola vuota nelle sue mani gli fornisce il coraggio.

“Perché?” chiede, la sua voce il più lieve dei sussurri. “Perché stai facendo tutto questo per me?”

Gli occhi di John guizzano per incontrare i suoi. La sua espressione è una di estrema sorpresa.

Quando risponde la sua voce ha il tono di qualcuno che constata l’ovvio. “Saresti morto se non l’avrei fatto.”

A dispetto del suo miglior giudizio, Sherlock avverte un sentimento che lo fa annegare alle parole di John.

Ovviamente.

John è un brav’uomo. È stato addestrato ad essere un chirurgo. Aiuta le persone;  gli _piace_ aiutare le persone. Non sarebbe rimasto a guardare e lasciar morire un uomo se sapeva di poter fare qualcosa a riguardo.

Non sentiva nessun affetto speciale per lui; semplicemente credeva che tutti meritano di essere trattati bene, che ogni vita ha valore. La triste verità è che Sherlock ha così poca esperienza con l’essere trattati come se la propria vita avesse un significato, che non ha nemmeno riconosciuto questo  livello base di rispetto come un trattamento normale.

Quanto velocemente aveva iniziato a sospettare che fosse qualcosa di più di quello che era. E’ così affamato d’affetto che è come un cane randagio che mangia avidamente ogni avanzo che riesce a trovare, assaporando ognuno di essi come fosse una prelibatezza.

Patetico.

Annuisce in risposta alle parole di John, lo sguardo che cade in grembo, cercando di nascondere la sua delusione.

Comunque, John deve aver notato di aver detto qualcosa che non va’, perché continua a parlare come cercando di fare ammenda per quello che ha appena detto.

“E perché mi piaci.”

C’è qualcosa di simile al desiderio nella voce di John.

È inconfondibile, ma Sherlock non può più fidarsi dei suoi sensi, non può fidarsi del suo giudizio su semplici affermazioni come quella che John ha appena mormorato. Lo _vuole_ troppo per non leggerlo in essi. Non può fermarsi dal leggere i propri desideri in tutto quello che John fa e dice.

Tiene lo sguardo fisso in grembo.

“Oh, Sherlock, non lo sai?”

D’un tratto, John ricade seduto accanto a Sherlock, un cambiamento arriva nella sua voce.

“Come puoi non saperlo?”

La sua testa scatta in su con incredulità.

Ci sono così tante emozioni diverse nella voce di John; vuole disperatamente provare a decifrarle una ad una— dolore, sbalordimento, tenerezza; rimpianto.

“Nessuna sorpresa tu sia scappato da me.”

La voce di Sherlock è rigida dal dolore. “Non sono scappato.”

“Sì invece, “ dice John, scuotendo il capo, ma c’è gioia da qualche parte in fondo alla sua voce. “Oh, sono così sciocco. Puoi perdonarmi?”

La sua mente sta correndo a tutta velocità. Ci sono troppe nuove informazioni—troppe emozioni. Non riesce a processarle tutte in una volta.

La sua gola è improvvisamente molto secca. “Perdonarti per cosa?”

“Per aver fallito completamente ad esprimere i miei veri sentimenti.”

Deve chiederlo. Se non lo chiede, non potrebbe mai saperlo. I suoi istinti gli dicono di stare zitto—di non mettersi in imbarazzo; non rivelare la sua stupidità, ma a dispetto di tutti i suoi dubbi, Sherlock si obbliga ad aprire la bocca.

“Io non—“ tenta, la voce ancora molto rigida. Prova di nuovo. “Non sono sicuro di cosa intendi.”

Gli occhi di John sono diventati impossibilmente dolci—tutte le linee sul suo viso appianate dalla tenerezza.

“Pensavo lo sapessi. Pensavo sapessi cosa provo per te.”

La prossima domanda è così bassa che è mezzo spaventato John non la senta —la sua voce è un mero sussurro graffiato.

“Cosa provi per me?”

Sherlock osserva le dita di John stringersi improvvisamente sulla ciotola vuota nelle sue mani.

I suoi occhi sono come due stelle nella stanza offuscata— può vederli bruciare.

“Non c’è niente che non farei per te.”

Il mondo sembra congelarsi attorno a lui. Trattiene il respiro, certo di aver sentito male.

“Ti ho notato un po’ di tempo fa, mentre mi osservavi in giro per la nave, e non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te … ma è davvero iniziato la prima volta che abbiamo parlato, quel giorno in cui ti ho mostrato come fare i nodi.”

L’espressione di John diventa timida, lo sguardo che cade sulle sue mani.

L’intero corpo di Sherlock sta pizzicando. Si sente come se avesse preso fuoco.

“Non chiedermi di spiegarlo,” dice John, la sua voce poco più di un sussurro. “Perché non posso. Davvero non posso. Ma eccolo qui.”

Non sa cosa dire. Può a mala pena credere alle sue stesse orecchie—figurarsi determinare come diavolo potrà trovare il coraggio di dire a John che si sente allo stesso modo.

John si muove per alzarsi di nuovo e l’incantesimo è spezzato.

“Hai bisogno di riposare.”

Vuole protestare, ma ancora non sa cosa dire, come convertire in parole tutto quello che sta provando.

Ancora non riesce a credere che sia vero.

“Riposa”, dice John, chinandosi per baciare la sua fronte. “Parleremo quando starai di nuovo bene.”

Sherlock sta fluttuando da qualche parte al di sopra del letto —il suo corpo ha smesso di contenerlo.

John si piega per mettere il secchio a posto e poi si ferma, e sembra notare qualcosa sotto il letto.

Lui realizza subito cos’è. C’è solo una cosa sotto il suo letto —il suo violino.

“Suoni?” chiede John, raddrizzandosi, gli occhi luminosi.

Annuisce, incapace di parlare, ancora fluttuando da qualche parte sopra di sé.

La gioia sul viso di John è come quella di un bambino—assolutamente pura.

“Oh.” L’espressione di John è rapita, piena di desiderio. “Non abbiamo avuto un violinista a bordo da quando Danny se n’è andato. Suoneresti per noi qualche volta? Gli uomini ucciderebbero per un po’ di musica col violino.”

Sherlock esita—la terrificante prospettiva di suonare per una folla di sconosciuti annega momentaneamente il suo intenso desiderio di portare felicità a John, ma all’espressione piena di trasporto sul suo viso, non può fare altro che annuire.

Tenendo la ciotola vuota di porridge in una mano, e allungando il braccio dietro di sé per prendere il panciotto e la giacca dallo schienale della sedia con l’altra, John si getta gli indumenti sulla spalla prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui.

“Dormi adesso. Passerò a controllarti quando avrò la prossima pausa.”

John mette una mano sulla porta prima di voltarsi di nuovo.

“Dovrai ristabilirti velocemente così potremo avere un’altra lezione di boxe. Non ti lascerò stare finché non riuscirai a battermi.”

Il ghigno di John è come un’esplosione di lampi attraverso il suo cuore.

“E ho ancora molto da insegnarti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penso di aver ridefinito tutti i significati di "ritardo" questa volta, ripresentandomi mesi e mesi dopo. 
> 
> (quasi non sono sopravvissuta alla sessione d'esami invernale, lol).
> 
> Maaaaa, eccoci qui di nuovo, capitolo sette. Non ho potuto rispondere alle stupende recensioni, ma sappiate che le ho lette tutte una per una, e mi hanno dato una gioia incredibile. Grazie a tutte quelle fantastiche persone che si sono fermate a lasciare dei commenti.
> 
> Non so se potrò riprendere con un aggiornamento di settimana in settimana, probabilmente ci vorrà un po' di più, ma ora avranno più frequenza, promesso u.u.
> 
> A presto,
> 
> ila_D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock fa un bagno.

 

Capitolo Otto

 

   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
La promessa di John ha più effetto di  qualsiasi medicina lui avrebbe potuto somministrargli.  
  
Sherlock concentra tutte le sue energie nel ristabilirsi. Ha un assoluto bisogno di riacquistare le forze, così da poter lasciare i noiosi confini della sua cabina e passare ancora una volta del tempo sopracoperta insieme a John.  
  
È determinato a rimettersi in sesto il prima possibile e quando è determinato a fare qualcosa, è certo che la porterà a termine, e molto in fretta.  
  
Non c’è mai stato un paziente più volenteroso.  
  
John gli ha assicurato che dormire è la cosa più importante che può fare per assicurare la guarigione del suo corpo—quello, più mangiare e bere per recuperare le forze.  
  
Così  non fa nient’altro che dormire per i due giorni seguenti (di certo non è per nulla difficile, visto che è sfinito sino al midollo), beve quanta più acqua può, e manda giù ogni cucchiaiata del porridge acquoso che John gli porta, anche se si stanca velocemente del sapore.  
  
“Presto sarai di nuovo in grado di mangiare del cibo vero”, gli dice John. “Beh, “vero” per quanto possibile su un vascello della Marina di Sua Maestà, il che, mi spiace dirlo, non è molto più invitante di questo.”  
  
Fedele alla parola data, la ciotola di porridge gradualmente si trasforma nella regolare razione della nave, e Sherlock fa diligentemente piazza pulita di ogni piatto—non importa quanto poco invitante, o la mancanza d’appetito.  
  
Qualcuno deve aver scambiato una parola con lo steward, perché quando  non c’è John a portargli i pasti, ecco che quello appare malvolentieri fuori dalla sua  porta, recante un vassoio.  
  
Chiaramente, quel qualcuno è John, anche se non è sicuro di come ci riesca. Non si è mai sentito di un marinaio che detti le condizioni per un passeggero—persino un passeggero con i trascorsi di Sherlock.  
  
Sospetta che il tenente dai capelli argentei che è stato così inaspettatamente gentile con lui, potrebbe averci qualcosa a che fare.  
  
Se così,  promette di esprimere la sua gratitudine non appena starà di nuovo bene.  
  
John si ferma ogni volta che può per vedere come se la stia cavando.  
  
Le sue visite sono dei rari bagliori di luce in lunghe ore altrimenti buie, mentre aspetta che il suo corpo indebolito si riprenda.  
  
Seguire il consiglio di John all’inizio è facile. Dopo aver lottato contro la febbre, è così esausto che a stento  riesce a fare qualcos’altro salvo dormire per i primi due giorni.  
  
Passati i quali, comunque, diventa più difficile.  
  
Ha sempre sofferto la noia; ma adesso, confinato nella sua cabina per ore a fissare all’infinito le stesse quattro mura di legno, senza niente che tenga i suoi pensieri occupati, nessun rumore intorno eccetto il continuo, monotono scricchiolio della nave e l’occasionale mormorio di voci nel corridoio, si sente come se la sua mente iperattiva possa ridursi a brandelli da sola.  
  
Se non fosse stato per le visite di John (a cui guarda con tenace impazienza) e la sua promessa di riprendere le lezioni di boxe non appena fosse stato forte abbastanza,  sarebbe certamente impazzito.  
  
Quando John è lì, ogni cosa è diversa.  
  
Sherlock potrebbe passare tutto il giorno ad ascoltarlo parlare, appollaiato all’estremità del letto, mentre gli racconta del lavoro che ha fatto quel giorno, o gli riferisce i pettegolezzi della nave, la giacca gettata sullo schienale della sedia, e i suoi occhi che scintillano nella luce soffusa della cabina.  
  
Lui non parla molto, ma ascolta con un’attenzione rapita, studiando le mani e il viso di John mentre parla, e qualche volta quando si stanca, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che il basso mormorio della sua voce gli scivoli addosso.  
  
Il fatto più impressionante riguardo le sue visite, è che John sembra comprendere che anche quando non sta parlando, Sherlock è completamente assorto, completamente felice. In qualche modo, nonostante la reticenza , è capace di  percepire la sua gioia, il che lo riempie di una profonda e incredula gratitudine.  
  
Non aveva mai incontrato nessuno che non fosse innervosito dalla sua tendenza di assorbire quietamente il mondo attorno a lui, senza parlare. La maggior parte delle persone lo inondano di domande; considerano strano  il fatto che spesso può rimanere anche per interi giorni senza dire una parola.  
  
A John, d’altro canto, chiaramente non dispiace per niente.  
  
Continua a parlare anche quando lui chiude gli occhi, e qualche volta allunga il braccio per accarezzargli e spostargli i capelli dalla fronte, cosa che gli piace di più di quanto riesca davvero ad esprimere. Così non ci prova,  semplicemente sobbolle in un piacere silenzioso, qualche volta voltando il capo nel cuscino per spostarsi più vicino alla mano di John.  
  
Se ha mai dubitato l’affermazione di John, quella che ci tiene a lui, non può proprio dubitare adesso, alla luce di tutto quello che John ha fatto per tenerlo in vita—tutto quello che continua a fare.  
  
Eppure, impossibilmente, Sherlock dubita.  
  
Ogni volta che John appare alla sua porta, quel sorriso brillante che si dispiega in tutto il suo viso, si chiede se non stia sognando, se tutto quello non sia soltanto una lunga e pazza allucinazione.  
  
Ma poi John si siede accanto a lui e gli prende la mano tra le sue per sentire il polso, e allora riesce a sentire il buon profumo che ha imparato a riconoscere distintamente come quello di John —il lieve aroma di sudore e tabacco, e la brina dell’oceano. Può sentire quelle dita forti che circondano le ossa del suo polso, può vedere la sottile ombra lanciata dalle sue ciglia— del colore del grano d’autunno alla luce del sole, può sentire il calmo ritmo del suo respiro mentre gli conta i battiti del cuore, e sa che quello che sta accadendo è reale (non può negare quel livello di stimolo sensoriale così viscerale), e non sa cosa ha mai fatto per meritare questo.  
  
Lui e John non hanno parlato di nuovo della loro conversazione. Si dice che John manterrà la sua parola; che sta aspettando che Sherlock guarisca prima di discuterne ancora, e non è sicuro se è sollevato, poiché così  ha la possibilità di provare e raccogliere il coraggio per comunicare a John che prova le stesse cose, o deluso che la questione non sia ancora saltata fuori.  
  
In ogni caso, prova il più possibile a bandire la preoccupazione dalla sua mente e a concentrarsi invece sul guarire.  
  
“Sei davvero bravo in questo, sai”, John gli dice un giorno, dopo che ha ripulito ogni briciola dal piatto che John gli ha portato, e vuotato la caraffa d’acqua vicino al suo letto.  
  
“Bravo in cosa?” chiede, sedendosi più dritto, avido di ogni pezzetto di lode che John ha da offrire.  
  
“A guarire dopo essere stato ad un passo dalla morte.”  
  
John lo guarda con qualcosa simile alla meraviglia negli occhi.  
  
“A molte persone ci vogliono settimane per rimettersi da una febbre come quella. Sembra che tu stia quasi completamente bene di nuovo, e sono passati solo pochi giorni.”  
  
Sherlock irradia silenziosamente gioia dopo questo giudizio.  
  
“Immagino che per domattina starai abbastanza bene da alzarti e gironzolare di nuovo.”  
  
Sherlock prende a cuore la valutazione.  
  
Il mattino seguente, non appena si sveglia, butta le gambe fuori dalla branda e si forza a stare in piedi.  
  
Barcolla per un istante, stringendosi al bordo del letto; sente le gambe deboli perché è rimasto quasi una settimana sdraiato supino, ma rimane in piedi, aspetta che passi l’iniziale vertigine prima di fare alcuni passi incerti.  
  
Si mantiene al letto con una mano per tenersi in equilibrio. Il moto della nave oggi non è particolarmente violento, ma non è nemmeno completamente calmo. Gli ci vogliono diversi minuti di camminata avanti e indietro per ricordarsi come compensare il costante rollio, come camminare senza cadere.  
  
Continua a farlo fino a che non riesce a percorrere la lunghezza della stanza senza tenersi al letto—e senza cadere. Non appena raggiunge questo traguardo e ripiomba sul letto, resta deluso dallo scoprire che è esausto dallo sforzo.  
  
Prima che possa decidere quale serie di esercizi fare dopo, si è addormentato.  
  
Sherlock si sveglia  ore più tardi, al rumore di John  che chiude la porta dietro di sé, e posiziona qualcosa di pesante sul pavimento ai suoi piedi prima di voltarsi.  
  
Curioso, si siede e cerca di sbirciare oltre John per vedere cos’è.  
  
“Come ti senti oggi?” gli chiede, avvicinandosi al letto, ed è certo che c’è una certa baldanza nel suo passo, e un sorriso che sta tentando di sopprimere, gli preme agli angoli della bocca.  
  
“Meglio”, risponde, e dice davvero.  
  
“Sembri stare meglio.”  
  
John si siede al bordo della branda e si allunga a prendere il suo polso, per sentirne il battito.  
  
Cerca di nuovo di sporgersi oltre di lui per vedere cosa ha messo nel pavimento, e John emette un piccolo suono d’ammonimento.  
  
“Un po’ difficile sentire il polso di un paziente che non sta fermo.”  
  
Sherlock s’immobilizza, momentaneamente castigato, ma riesce a  scorgere dell’umorismo negli occhi di John e la vergogna che ha minacciato di avvilupparlo, evapora in un istante. Sta per aprire bocca e chiedergli cos’è, quando John si risiede.  
  
“Ecco, fatto. Puoi dimenarti quanto vuoi adesso.”  
  
Guarda e vede che l’oggetto pesante che John ha posizionato vicino alla porta è un secchio d’acqua—acqua così calda che riesce a vederne il vapore risalire dalla superficie.  
  
“Ho pensato ti sarebbe piaciuto fare un bagno.”  
  
Sherlock ammira il secchio fumante ancora per diversi istanti in completa incredulità, prima di alzare lo sguardo al volto di John in un meravigliato stupore.  
  
Ogni bagno sulla nave è fatto con acqua fredda. L’acqua calda è un lusso che passeggeri ed equipaggio non si possono permettere per un’azione così frivola come fare il bagno.  
  
“Come hai—?”  
  
L’espressione compiaciuta sul volto di John è abbastanza per renderlo debole dalla gratitudine. Il pensiero di lavarsi con acqua calda—di essere di nuovo in grado di _pulirsi_ , in modo appropriato —è una prospettiva così deliziosa, che si chiede per un momento se potrebbe davvero svenire.  
  
“Sono un membro dell’equipaggio. Ho accesso alle cucine nei giorni in cui cucino. Ho finito presto di lavare, e ne avevo in più così …” John fa spallucce, sorridendo.” Ho pensato di portartene un po’. So che al momento su questa nave nessuno lo apprezzerebbe  più di te.”  
  
Sa bene che non c’è nessuna acqua fresca _in più_ in un viaggio di questa durata,ma la bugia di John rende solo la comparsa del secchio ancora più miracolosa.  
  
Ammira il secchio fumante per altri pochi momenti preso da un rapimento strabiliato.  
  
È certo che ci sono persone nella nave che ne hanno più bisogno, persone che potrebbero meritarlo di più, ma John ha ragione su una cosa, ed è il fatto che proprio non ci può essere un’altra persona su questa nave che lo apprezza più di lui.  
  
Mai nella sua vita ha desiderato così disperatamente fare un bagno come adesso. Vi  ha fantasticato per settimane, avendo a disposizione solo l’occasionale bacinella di acqua gelata per sciacquarsi le mani e la faccia. Certo, il piccolo secchio di acqua calda non è abbastanza grande perché ci si possa immergere completamente, non come in un vero bagno, ma solo il fatto che l’acqua sia pulita e calda è una prospettiva meravigliosa.  
  
Specialmente adesso, dopo settimane che è rimasto steso nella sua stessa infermità e sudore, col corpo dolorante, denso di sporco,ed  i capelli un groviglio arruffato sulla nuca, non riesce a immaginare niente che potrebbe volere di più.  
  
Guarda di nuovo John con occhi splendenti, completamente incapace di convertire l’estensione della sua gratitudine.  
  
“Grazie”, sussurra, sapendo che  non è abbastanza—non è neanche lontanamente abbastanza —come potrebbe esserlo?  
  
Ma John sembra compiaciuto della sua risposta. Il suo sorriso diventa più ampio, anche i suoi occhi si addolciscono d’affetto.  
  
Sherlock sostiene il suo sguardo.  
  
Ci vede qualcos’altro lì, agli angoli del suo sorriso, nelle profondità dei suoi occhi, che diffonde del calore nel suo basso ventre.  
  
Abbassa lo sguardo, sopraffatto.  
  
“Bene, suppongo che debba lasciarti al tuo bagno”, dice John alzandosi in piedi.  
  
La tensione del momento è spezzata, ma riesce ancora a sentire il suo cuore battere troppo veloce nel proprio petto. Le sue guancie sono calde, gli arti languidi e tremanti. Deglutisce la sensazione, alza lo sguardo di nuovo verso John e vede che lo sta osservando con gentile preoccupazione.  
  
“A meno che, ovviamente, non abbia bisogno del mio aiuto.”  
  
Sherlock sente le sue guance arrossarsi e diventare scarlatte.  
  
“N-no”,dice a raffica, troppo veloce, la voce piena di panico. “No—va bene. Non ho bisogno d’aiuto.”  
  
John è abbastanza furbo da nascondere il suo sorrisetto col dorso della mano, ma lui può ancora vederlo sbucare dagli angoli, e non è sicuro se ne è compiaciuto, o ancora più imbarazzato.  
  
“Ho camminato un po’ stamattina, solo avanti e indietro vicino al letto, ma … è andata bene.”  
  
“Bene.” La voce di John è improvvisamente calda di approvazione. “Davvero ottimo.”  
  
Può sentirsi rispondere all’approvazione di John, si sente sbocciare fisicamente, come un fiore che apre i propri petali al calore del sole. Non osa guardare John in questo momento, per paura di andare a fuoco altrimenti.  
  
“Ti ho portato anche un pezzo di sapone … in caso non ne avessi.”  
  
John tira fuori un grosso pezzo di sapone e lo poggia nell’angolo della scrivania.  
  
Si schiarisce la gola, improvvisamente con un atteggiamento professionale. “Tornerò tra poco per riprendere il secchio.”  
  
Sherlock vuole dire qualcos’altro— vuole dire un centinaio di cose per tentare di esprimere la sua gratitudine, ma tutto quello che viene fuori è un altro _grazie_  soffocato, lo sguardo fisso in grembo.  
  
Anche se mentre lo dice, sente le sue guance diventare bollenti.  
  
Non osa alzare di nuovo lo sguardo finché non sente il soffice suono della porta che si chiude dietro John.  
  
Aspetta che il suono dei passi di John scompaia, prima di alzare gli occhi al fresco pezzo di sapone che John ha lasciato sul tavolo, e il secchio d’acqua fumante, e sente un delizioso brivido di anticipato piacere muoversi in lui.  
  
Non perde tempo a scendere dal letto e spogliarsi della sua sporca camicia da notte,e a  frugare tra le sue cose per trovare la spugna.  
  
Mentre si piega sul secchio fumante, immergendo la spugna e le mani fino ai polsi, rilascia un sospiro di piacere senza parole alla sensazione di tutta quella bollente acqua pulita,  e si prende un momento per essere grato del fatto di aver davvero fatto pratica a camminare da solo quella mattina, perché il pensiero di piegarsi nudo sul secchio alla presenza di John Watson —le sue dita forti che gli sostengono i fianchi per supportarlo— è abbastanza per fargli cadere di mano la spugna.  
  
Perde diversi secondi preziosi (l’acqua diventa ogni momento più fredda e non può permettersi che neanche un secondo vada sprecato), a guardare la spugna spuntare nella superficie dell’acqua mentre pensa a come sarebbe andata —John che lo guida gentilmente fuori dal letto, ordinandogli di alzare le braccia così da potergli togliere la camicia da notte, poi fa scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua vita nuda per aiutarlo a camminare verso il secchio, dicendogli dolcemente, la bocca vicino al suo orecchio, “Appoggiati a me. Con tutto il tuo peso. Ti tengo io.”  
  
A quel pensiero —il braccio caldo di John attorno alla sua vita nuda—emette un gridolino, e deve mettersi in ginocchio vicino al secchio, perché è improvvisamente incapace di sostenere il proprio peso.  
  
Stringe i denti, corazzandosi contro la corrente di pensieri fuorvianti che si è aperta in lui, come se solo l’essere da solo e senza vestiti è abbastanza da aprire il coperchio di un baule che tiene ben chiuso a chiave, pieno di tutte le cose a cui ha cercato di non pensare nelle scorse settimane—a come sarebbe la sensazione di John contro di lui, mentre lo tocca—la sua bocca sul corpo di Sherlock.  
  
Scuote il capo e stringe la spugna, spingendo da parte quei pensieri in modo risoluto.  
  
Riesce a tenere la sua mente attentamente vuota mentre inizia a lavarsi, chinandosi sul secchio, lasciando scivolare l’acqua calda sulla schiena e le gambe attraverso la spugna. Sfrega sotto le braccia, sul collo e sul petto, prima di allungarsi a prendere il pezzo di sapone e insaponare le mani.  
  
Non è sicuro di come John sia riuscito a trovare il sapone—sa che ogni cosa nella nave è razionata con cura, ed è certo che a nessun marinaio è permesso averne un pezzo così grande— ma oh, ne è grato.  
  
Lo frega su ogni parte di sé che riesce a raggiungere, grato per la sua qualità scrostante e abrasiva, sfrega fino a che la sua pelle pallida diventa rosa, lavando via settimane di sporcizia e sudiciume e sudore, prima di far cadere di nuovo la spugna in acqua e sciacquare via il tutto.  
  
Sta facendo un macello sul pavimento, ma pensa che in effetti era sporco esattamente come lui e gli avrebbe fatto bene un po’ di pulizia in ogni caso.  
  
Si sente meravigliosamente, e si perde nella sensazione del tessuto leggermente ruvido della spugna che graffia tra le sue scapole, fregando la nuca.  
  
Immerge tutta la testa nel secchio e si piega a gattoni—sentendosi come un cane, ma non curandosene minimamente —districando con  le dita insaponate i suoi ricci bagnati, cercando di sciogliere i nodi.  
  
Comunque, le sue dita non sono abbastanza questa volta. Allunga il braccio e prende la spazzola, abbassa il capo sul secchio mentre inizia a passare le setole sulla massa arruffata dei suoi capelli, sussultando alla pressione sul suo scalpo sensibile, l’acqua che scorre sulle sue braccia nude fino a formare una pozzanghera sul pavimento sotto di lui.  
  
Gli ci vuole un po’ per spazzolare tutti i nodi. Quando immerge la testa nel secchio per sciacquare il sapone, l’acqua è tiepida, non più pulita come all’inizio.  
  
Lascia la zona tra le sue gambe per ultima —insaponandosi i palmi con il pezzo di sapone ora considerevolmente più piccolo—e mentre la sua mano lavora su di sé, sopra e intorno a tutte le sue parti più sensibili, non può evitare di immaginare come sarebbe se fossero le mani di John al posto delle sue, ad aiutarlo e lavarlo gentilmente.  
  
Si sente affaticato a questo punto, spossato dallo sforzo di lavarsi. È ancora inginocchiato presso il secchio e si lascia andare un po’ indietro, sedendosi sui talloni. E se fosse stato troppo debole per continuare a lavarsi da solo? E se John fosse stato qui con lui, e  avrebbe dovuto continuare lui a questo punto?  
  
Immagina John seduto dietro di lui sul pavimento, il petto forte contro la sua schiena—si sarebbe tolto la camicia, pensa, così da non bagnarla. Avrebbe un braccio avvolto attorno alla sua vita, tenendolo stretto a sé, mentre l’altra mano si fa dolcemente strada per lavare tra le sue gambe.  
  
Immagina il respiro di John, caldo sul suo orecchio; la sua bocca così vicina, mentre gli chiede “Va bene così? O sono troppo brusco?” e la sua risposta è una lunga esalazione di piacere,  e si lascia andare contro di lui con gratitudine, le ossa come burro.  
  
È a mala pena in grado di rispondere, così scuote solo la testa, e a quel cenno, il movimento della mano di John cambia deliberatamente dal lavare all’accarezzare.  
  
Può udire John che trattiene il respiro dietro di lui, al sentirlo irrigidirsi nella sua mano, che si allunga e s’ingrossa fino a che non è rosso e gonfio, e Sherlock non riesce a impedire il sollevarsi dei suoi fianchi accompagnato da un piccolo suono mugolante, disperando perché John lo tocchi più veloce, che lo prenda più saldamente in mano —il sapone che lo punge leggermente mentre John inizia a ritirare indietro la pelle nella punta.  
  
“Sei sicuro che questo —questo va bene?” La voce di John sarebbe ansimante, le parole  che sembrano bloccarsi nella sua gola.  
  
Sherlock può sentirlo leccarsi le labbra, e si bagnerebbe la propria bocca di riflesso prima di voltarsi nelle sue braccia per rispondere senza parlare, premendo le sue labbra arrossate contro quelle di John in muto assenso.  
  
La mano di John si muoverebbe più veloce allora, l’altra che scivola giù per stringere forte il suo fianco. Lo aiuterebbe spingendo insù, spingendosi contro la sua mano per aiutarlo a trovare il giusto ritmo.  
  
Quando John lo trova—le sue dita agili così esperte ad intrecciare e cucire e scalare, ed ugualmente abili nel trovare il modo preciso di portare Sherlock al piacere —lui non sarebbe in grado di fermarsi dall’urlare contro la bocca di John, un lamento che s’innalza basso e disperato alla base della sua gola, e John lo bacerebbe più forte, la mano sul suo fianco che sale a stringere teneramente il punto in cui la sua mandibola incontra l’orecchio, ed è quel gesto che lo spingerà oltre il baratro —il tenero sfiorare delle dita di John sulla linea della sua mandibola, trascinando il suo orgasmo da lui in uno scoppio di luce.  
  
Sherlock s’irrigidisce, si mette una mano sulla bocca per soffocare il grido di piacere mentre il calore fiorisce lungo e dorato attraverso tutto il suo corpo—srotolandosi in una dolce spirale che lo lascia debole e tremante, e sfrega il palmo un’ultima volta sulla punta sensibile, rilasciando un ultima pulsazione di liquido caldo che cosparge le sue dita.  
  
Gli ci vogliono diversi momenti prima che riesca ad aprire di nuovo gli occhi, a ricordarsi che è seduto sul pavimento umido della sua cabina, nudo e bagnato—le dita ancora scivolose di sapone. Il secchio d’acqua è freddo vicino a lui.  
  
Non ci mette molto a lavare quello che resta con l’acqua fredda e sporca, e poi ad asciugarsi con il pezzo di tessuto pulito che usa come asciugamano, fregando la pelle fino a che è calda e formicolante.  
  
Strizza la spugna, poggia il pezzo di sapone di nuovo nell’angolo della scrivania, e si veste—sentendosi più sveglio, più vivo di quanto non si sia sentito in giorni. Si era dimenticato quanto fosse bello sentirsi realmente puliti.  
  
Si allunga nel letto ad aspettare il ritorno di John, ma lo sforzo di fare il bagno (e l’altra attività con cui si è tenuto occupato) lo hanno stancato più di quanto avesse realizzato, perché la prossima cosa che sa è che si sta svegliando al gentile cigolio della porta.  
  
Sherlock si siede, stropicciandosi via il sonno dagli occhi, sbadigliando così tanto che la sua mandibola schiocca.  
  
John sta in piedi sull’uscio, ghignando.  
  
Il sole deve star splendendo sopracoperta —il calore dei suoi capelli, il bianco brillante dei suoi denti nel suo viso abbronzato sembrano portare la luce del sole dentro la cabina soffusa. La stanza sembra più luminosa e calda solo per la sua presenza.  
  
“Com’è andato il bagno?”  
  
Sherlock diventa scarlatto dalla radice dei capelli fino alla punta dei piedi.  
  
Non riesce ad incontrare lo sguardo di John.  
  
“Bene, grazie”, dice graziosamente al pavimento.  
  
“Bene. Mi fa piacere sentirlo.” Può sentire il sorriso nella voce di John anche senza guardarlo. “Stai …  bene così.”  
  
Il suo rossore, se è possibile, diventa ancora più bollente.  
  
È certo che morirà di gioia.  
  
“Sono venuto a chiederti se ti piacerebbe avventurarti sopracoperta, prendere un po’ d’aria fresca prima che cali la notte. È una serata magnifica, e sarei felice di accompagnarti. Cioè,” aggiunge, “nel caso le scale non si rivelino essere troppo.”  
  
Nella sua impazienza, Sherlock si scorda che è troppo imbarazzato per incontrare i suoi occhi. Alza lo sguardo in un desiderio malcelato. “Oh, lo faresti?”  
  
Il sorriso di risposta di John lo scalda dappertutto.  
  
“Certo.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sherlock segue John fuori dalla sua stanza e giù nel corridoio scricchiolante. Riesce a proseguire senza problemi da solo fino a che non raggiungono il fondo della prima scalinata. Si prepara a salire ma poi, prima che possa persino chiedere aiuto, spunta fuori la mano di John e si posiziona alla base della sua schiena, supportandolo gentilmente da dietro mentre sale, tenendosi stretto al corrimano.  
  
Il mare è relativamente calmo stanotte, il moto dondolante della nave sottomesso, eppure è grato per quella piccola pressione sulla sua schiena, la rassicurazione che John sia lì, pronto ad afferrarlo se mai dovesse cadere.  
  
Arriva in cima alle scale, e si ferma a riprendere il respiro.  
  
La mano di John rimane contro di lui mentre aspetta, e all’improvviso è invaso dal ricordo dell’ultima volta che ha pensato alle mani di John sul proprio corpo. Prende un respiro profondo, obbliga la sua mente a pensare a cose fredde e neutrali mentre si volta a salire la prossima scalinata.  
  
Quando raggiungono l’aria aperta del ponte superiore, e sente il vento sul suo volto, la sensazione è così benvenuta, così rinfrescante, che quasi inciampa nel suo sollievo. Ma la mano di John è ancora in fondo alla sua schiena, supportandolo, e quando barcolla, l’altra mano di John viene avanti, veloce come un lampo, ad afferrarlo alla vita e impedirgli così di cadere sul ponte.  
  
“Piano adesso”, dice, guidandolo sul parapetto, dove può aggrapparsi e scrutare il mare.  
  
Sherlock non ha mai pensato che avrebbe considerato come benvenuta la vista dell’oceano, ma dopo quasi una settimana confinato nella sua cabina sottocoperta, la vista di quel profondo blu in ogni lato dell’orizzonte sembra così lenitiva ai suoi occhi, come un sorso di acqua fresca sulla sua gola rauca.  
  
John aveva ragione—la serata è bellissima.  
  
Il sole è tramontato solo qualche momento fa, le tracce della sua discesa evidenti nelle striature di rosa che si attardano sull’orizzonte. Il resto del cielo è di un ricco blu polveroso—che si scurisce di viola dove la luce ha iniziato a lasciare il cielo. Ad est, sotto un sottile strato di fragili nuvole, le prime stelle stanno iniziando ad emergere.  
  
C’è un gruppo di passeggeri dall’altro lato del ponte, che si godono l’aria della sera, ma sono abbastanza lontani e non riesce a capire le singole parole della loro conversazione;  è facile immaginare che il basso mormorio delle loro voci è soltanto il suono del vento.  
  
L’aria è soffice sul suo viso, ma fresca. Una brezza sospinge le ciocche umide dei suoi capelli sulla sua fronte, e chiude gli occhi, assaporandola.  
  
Ascolta il cigolio della nave sotto di loro, il basso fruscio dell’acqua che scorre contro lo scafo, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, si sente completamente in pace.  
  
John è in piedi vicino a lui, non dice una parola, e Sherlock si crogiola silenziosamente nella sua vicinanza, sente il proprio corpo oscillare più vicino a lui, come di propria spontanea volontà.  
  
Apre gli occhi e vede le mani di John che stringono il parapetto vicino alle sue.  
  
Alza lo sguardo e vede John che lo guarda, gli occhi dolci e affettuosi. “Sono felice che tu stia meglio”.  
  
Le mani di John sono così vicine alle sue che c’è a malapena la distanza di un dito tra loro.  
  
Per la seconda volta da quando conosce John, Sherlock corre un rischio.  
  
Riaggiusta la presa sul parapetto, e sistema la sua mano abbastanza vicino, così che il suo mignolo sfiori quello di John.  
  
John coglie al volo.  
  
Solleva la mano e la mette sopra la sua, in modo che le sue dita coprono quelle di Sherlock  dove stringono la balaustra, dandogli una gentile stretta.  
  
Lascia che le sue dita si girino leggermente dal legno, così da potersi avvolgere intorno a quelle di John.  
  
“Anche io”, sussurra, e lo  intende davvero.  
  
Forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, è davvero grato di essere vivo.  
  
Gira la mano così che il dorso è premuto contro il legno, e flette in su il palmo fino a che calza a pennello contro quello di John.  
  
John intreccia le loro dita assieme, e Sherlock brucia di felicità —l’intensità dei suoi sentimenti così silente, così furiosa che è certo lo bruceranno e lo ridurranno in cenere.  
  
Rimangono così, senza parlare, le mani intrecciate insieme sul parapetto, fino a che la luce è svanita completamente dal cielo e il mare sotto di loro è illuminato da nient’altro che la luce delle stelle.  
  
Ascolta le voci degli altri passeggeri disperdersi nell’oscurità mentre scendono le scale sottocoperta, lasciando soli lui e John in questo particolare angolo della nave, e per un istante riesce immaginare che ci siano solo loro due a bordo, soltanto loro due, soli nell’impossibile vastità del mare aperto, adesso trasformato in uno specchio scintillante del cielo stellato sopra di loro.  
  
Si volta nel buio e vede John che studia le loro mani unite.  
  
Quando gli occhi di John incontrano i suoi, vi è una domanda.  
  
“Posso?” chiede, indicando le loro mani.  
  
Annuisce, la bocca improvvisamente molto secca.  
  
John alza le loro mani unite dal parapetto, girandole così da poter studiare il dorso delle lunghe dita di Sherlock.  
  
“Mio dio”, soffia, guardando le sue dita, nel punto in cui si piegano intorno alle proprie. Sono così lunghe che abbracciano facilmente l’intera mano di John. “Le tue mani.”  
  
“Cosa?” chiede, un’irrazionale lama di paura incastrata in gola.  
  
Le sue mani sono giganti comparate a quelle piccole e forti di John —le dita lunghe e magre, spettralmente bianche, pallide nell’oscurità ed in contrasto con i toni caldi della pelle di John, abbronzata dal sole.  
  
Guarda le dita di John, curate, squadrate e capaci, dove incontrano le proprie, sente i punti in cui i polpastrelli delle dita di John sono ruvidi dai calli, vede dove la pelle delle sue nocche è segnata da tessuto cicatriziale, e pensa a quanto sottili e inutili siano le sue mani comicamente grandi.  
  
“Sono bellissime.”  
  
Sta accadendo di nuovo,pensa. Sta sentendo nella sua  voce emozioni che di certo non possono esserci, ma non può sbagliarsi stavolta. La reverenza nel tono di John è così sincera che è quasi adorante.  
  
John solleva le sue dita finché  non si trovano solo a qualche centimetro dalla sua bocca.  
  
I suoi occhi baluginano e incontrano i suoi. Sono di un blu profondo nell’ombra, scuri come l’oceano attorno a loro.  
  
Quando parla, la sua voce è quasi troppo bassa perché Sherlock possa sentirla.  
  
“Posso baciarti?” chiede John.  
  
Il suo cuore sta battendo così forte che riesce a sentirlo in fondo alla gola.  
  
Si lecca le labbra, diventate impossibilmente secche.  
  
“Cosa hai detto?”  
  
“Ho chiesto se potevo baciarti.”  
  
La bocca di John è così vicina alla sua mano che può _percepire_ il calore del suo respiro contro le sue nocche.  
  
Tutti i pensieri abbandonano la sua mente. È un vascello vuoto. Non riesce a pensare.  
  
“Solo qui …” chiarisce John, abbassando la bocca sulla pelle della sua mano, la voce un mormorio caldo. “Solo sulla mano.”  
  
_Sì!_ Pensa violentemente dentro la propria testa, ma non riesce a parlare—la voce lo ha abbandonato.  
  
Fortunatamente, gli occhi di  John sono ancora puntati su di lui, così non può confondere l’annuire selvaggio della sua testa, persino  
al buio.  
  
“Oh bene,” sospira John, e abbassa la bocca per sfiorare la mano di Sherlock, chiudendo gli occhi mentre preme dolcemente le labbra sulla pelle delle sue nocche.  
  
Studia le folte ciglia di John, che brillano argentee alla luce delle stelle, sulle sue guance; la pressione della sua bocca tanto calda, ed  è come congelato nel tempo— è sospeso in una goccia d’ambra, il sangue diventato lava nelle vene.  
  
Sta bruciando—sta scottando. È diventato un inferno di brama e desiderio.  
  
Il tocco delle labbra di John sulla sua pelle lo ha lacerato, ha aperto un buco dentro di lui che può essere riempito soltanto da più John —ogni sua parte—contro di lui, adesso, adesso, _subito._  
  
Prima che possa anche solo iniziare a catalogare la tempesta di fuoco composta dalle diverse sensazioni e desideri , insorta sulla scia del casto bacio, John ha abbassato la sua mano, e sente che gli sta parlando, gli sta dicendo qualcosa che probabilmente è importante.  
  
Ci vuole tutta la sua forza per ricollegarsi di nuovo.  
  
“… tornare a lavoro temo, ma ti riaccompagnerò giù prima.”  
  
Sherlock realizza che John ha bisogno di un qualche segno da parte sua per mostrare che ha capito, così annuisce in tacito consenso, e poi sta camminando—in qualche modo, miracolosamente—le sue gambe stanno facendo quello che devono fare per trasportarlo avanti, e giù sugli stretti scalini della stiva, John che lo segue da dietro per essere certo che non cada.  
  
Fin troppo presto si trova fuori dalla porta della sua cabina, e John gli sta mormorando la buonanotte, sollevando le sue dita alla bocca ancora una volta, e sente che  morirà— _morirà_ senza dubbio—se John non rimane e continua a baciarlo—se non volta la mano per baciare il palmo, il polso, seguendo il pallido intreccio blu delle sue vene lungo il braccio, baciandolo sempre più su  finché la bocca non  trova la sua.  
  
Invece, dopo un’ultima stretta alle sue dita, fa scivolare via la mano dalla sua e svanisce nelle ombre in fondo alle scale, lasciandolo in piedi, a stringere convulsamente la maniglia della porta come se ne andasse della sua vita, le gambe improvvisamente inutili a sostenerlo.  
  
Le sue gambe sono così deboli che i pochi passi che ci vogliono per attraversare la piccola distanza dall’uscio fino alla branda sono più precari di qualsiasi dei suoi precedenti e goffi tentativi di camminare in mare.  
  
Lo sforzo di togliersi i vestiti gli sottrae  tutte le energie—lo deve fare da seduto. Gli ci vuole due volte più del normale, le dita apatiche che armeggiano su ogni bottone, ogni fibbia, completa i movimenti senza vedere cosa c’è davanti a lui, gli occhi che fissano il vuoto come un uomo in trance.  
  
Quando finalmente si allunga sul letto, potevano anche  essere passati anni—la nave avrebbe potuto capovolgersi, essere assalita dai pirati,o fatta saltare a pezzi dal fuoco nemico—e lui non ne avrebbe avuto nessuna idea.  
  
Si sente debole, inconsistente, come se stesse fluttuando separato dal proprio corpo.  
  
Giace nella branda al buio, tenendo le nocche contro la bocca, premendo le labbra nel punto in cui le labbra di John l’hanno toccato solo qualche momento prima —il calore della bocca di John che vive da qualche parte in lui, scaldandolo dappertutto.  
  
Le sue ossa si saranno anche tramutate in acqua, ma il suo cuore è rimasto in fiamme.  
  
Nonostante la stanchezza, lo spossamento causato da tutto quello che ha fatto quel giorno, il suo corpo è del tutto sveglio. È acceso, canta, trascinato ad improvvisa e vivida vita dal tocco delle labbra di John contro la sua pelle.  
  
È lacerato dal desiderio di vivere per sempre in quel ricordo, in quel momento con la bocca di John così morbida contro di lui, e dalla brama di avere più di John, tutto di lui—balzare in un possibile mondo futuro dove ciò potrebbe accadere. Non sa nemmeno cos’è che vuole di preciso, tranne che vuole _di più._  
  
Brucerà nel fuoco del suo desiderio, e continuerà ancora a bruciare fino a che non sarà rimasto più niente di lui—niente eccetto braci e cenere.  
  
Si addormenta con le nocche della mano sinistra premute ancora sulla bocca.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve, ciurma!
> 
> Stavolta ho fatto relativamente presto, ma il capitolo è stato un parto. 
> 
> Ditemi che ne pensate, della traduzione, della storia ... lasciate una recensione ;)
> 
> Tanta gratitudine alle persone fantastiche che hanno recensito lo scorso capitolo, sul serio, mi date una marcia in più!
> 
> A presto,
> 
> ila_D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancora lezioni di boxe. Sherlock ha finalmente l'occasione di mettersi in mostra.

 

 

Capitolo 9  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Più in alto—solleva i pugni più in alto.”  
  
Sherlock strizza gli occhi contro il bagliore del sole, e solleva le nocche fino a che non sono allineate con le guance.  
  
“Tieni i gomiti piegati, gli avambracci vicino al busto. Ricorda di muoverti con i fianchi. Conta i miei colpi con i fianchi.”  
  
Ritira i gomiti e risparmia poi un momento per scrollarsi dagli occhi le ciocche di capelli, che impregnate di sudore gli si sono attaccate alla fronte .  
  
È passata quasi una settimana da quando è completamente guarito, e ha lavorato indefessamente per migliorare la sua forza e velocità. John è rimasto fedele alla sua parola—non appena ha constatato che era davvero completamente in salute, ha ripreso le sue lezioni di boxe.  
  
È soltanto la terza volta che sono riusciti a trovare il tempo, e nonostante il suo rinnovato impegno con gli esercizi tonificanti che John gli ha insegnato, oggi sta sentendo più acutamente la stanchezza.  
  
La giornata è iniziata nebbiosa e serena, ma ora è passato mezzogiorno ed il sole ha bruciato via la coltre di nubi. Una bassa cortina di nuvole soffici si aggrappa all’orizzonte, tuttavia non servono ad alleviare la forza diretta del sole sulle loro teste—riesce a percepire ogni  singolo raggio rovente che gli batte in viso.  
  
Nessuna brezza disturba le vele, che ristagnano. Parte del motivo per cui oggi John ha del tempo da passare con lui, è perché la nave è come andata incontro ad un incantesimo di aria immobile e mare piatto. Non c’è molto che l’equipaggio possa fare, tranne aspettare che si alzi di nuovo il vento.  
  
“Ricorda di tenere le ginocchia piegate. Stai leggero sui piedi.”  
  
John lo accerchia, e Sherlock  ruota per tenerlo davanti a lui.  
  
Il sudore della fronte gli scivola sugli occhi. Batte forte le palpebre, cercando di cacciare il sudore dagli occhi, senza muovere i pugni dalla posizione che ora gli protegge il viso.  
  
John si fa avanti, mentre lui fa un passo di lato a sinistra riuscendo a schivare il colpo, ma solo di striscio.  
  
“Bene. Meglio. Ma ricorda di guardare il mio torso, non la mia faccia. Guarda il mio corpo.”  
  
Sherlock lo fa; allora si ricorda immediatamente della ragione per cui ha passato gli ultimi dieci minuti a fare tutto quanto era in suo potere per evitare di guardare il corpo di John.  
  
John è nudo fino alla vita, nulla a coprirlo salvo i leggeri pantaloni di lino. Ha i piedi nudi, i capelli dorati che sfavillano alla luce del sole. I piccoli pugni abbronzati sono alzati davanti al viso, gli occhi affilati puntati sui suoi.  
  
I muscoli delle braccia sollevate di John sono imperlati di una sottile patina di sudore. Osserva la luce del sole che risplende sul suo torso brillante mentre si muove, e tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è _John è fatto d’oro. È una divinità della luce solare._  
  
L’affondo di John lo coglie a guardia abbassata. Non riesce a schivare di lato. Alza le braccia giusto in tempo per assorbire il pugno, ma la forza in esso lo fa barcollare indietro.  
  
Sherlock vacilla e indietreggia, e poi si rimette in posizione.  
  
“Tieni il corpo rilassato. Se sei teso quando ti colpisco, allora non sarai in grado di riprenderti in fretta abbastanza da tornare su di me. Cerca di scioglierti. Scrolla le spalle.”  
  
John abbassa i pugni e fa una dimostrazione, roteando le spalle.  
  
Rilascia un pesante sospiro, e copia i movimenti di John.  
  
“Scrolla le braccia—allunga il collo. Bene. Ora,” John solleva i pugni. “Fatti avanti.”  
  
Sherlock prende un profondo respiro; richiama tutta la sua forza di concentrazione per ignorare la scintillante linea del corpo dorato di John, la potente curva dei muscoli nel suo torso e nelle braccia flesse.  
  
Chiude brevemente gli occhi, incentrando l’attenzione su se stesso.  
  
Ce la può fare. È solo che non si stava concentrando abbastanza.  
  
Quando apre gli occhi vede  John che lo osserva,  un sorrisetto che gli solleva un angolo della bocca.  
  
“Dammi il massimo”.  
  
Sposta dagli occhi i capelli bagnati di sudore, e alza i pugni.  
  
Cerca di ricordare tutto quello che John gli ha insegnato—braccia vicine, corpo piegato ad angolo, la mole di peso bilanciata nel piede posteriore.  
  
Avanza circolarmente verso John, con lo sguardo fisso sul suo torso; tuttavia adesso sta assimilando dati rilevanti sul modo in cui si muove, quali siano i suoi punti vulnerabili—tutte le parti del cervello distratte dalla bellezza e dalla forza della figura snella  e muscolosa di John, ora sono state finalmente messe a tacere.  
  
Osserva ancora un momento più a lungo, poi tira il pugno destro, ruotando con i fianchi per dare al colpo la giusta forza e facendo perno sul torso.  
  
John indietreggia di un passo mentre Sherlock oscilla,e le sue nocche sfiorano il bordo dell’avambraccio di John.  
  
L’ha mancato per un pelo.  
  
“Bene!”  
  
Riavvicina I pugni al volto, e continua a camminare in cerchio su John, leggero sui piedi, occhi attenti.  
  
Adesso che si sta concentrando completamente, ed è in grado di leggere il corpo di John e trovare indizi sui suoi movimenti, la sua precisione migliora esponenzialmente. Riesce quasi sempre ad anticipare da dove arriveranno i colpi, anche se non sempre riesce a bloccarli.  
  
Continuano in questo modo finché il suo viso è ricoperto di sudore, gli arti tremanti dallo sforzo. È così concentrato che non si accorge neanche di quanto è stanco, fino a quando  John non indietreggia e alza le mani.  
  
“Facciamo una pausa.”  
  
John si lascia cadere sul ponte,  e lui fa lo stesso, spossato ma contento.  
  
È riuscito a parare o bloccare ogni colpo che John lanciava negli ultimi trenta minuti. I suoi ganci mancano ancora di forza, ma la sua tecnica è ampiamente migliorata. Non si dimentica più di riportare i pugni in posizione, ed è consistentemente leggero sui piedi, non inciampa e lotta per riottenere l’equilibrio dopo essere stato colpito.  
  
Ha ancora tanta strada da fare, ma riesce a sentire la differenza fatta dalla sua capacità di concentrazione, ed è silenziosamente compiaciuto.  
  
John prende una sorsata dalla fiasca lasciata nel panciotto messo da parte, e la passa a Sherlock.  
  
Lo guarda prendere un lungo sorso del forte liquore, gli occhi brillanti dal divertimento.  
  
Non tossisce questa volta, ma sente la bevanda bruciargli in corpo, dalla bocca fino allo stomaco. Alza un braccio per sfregare un pugno sugli occhi lacrimanti.  
  
“Hai dei riflessi incredibili.” John riprende la fiasca. “Non ho mai visto nessuno con occhi così acuti. Una volta che ti sarai irrobustito, sarà impossibile fermarti.”  
  
John sogghigna allora—sicuro di sé e raggiante di orgoglio, e Sherlock non può impedirsi di sorridere di rimando.  
  
È incredibile quanto sia più facile per lui sorridere in questi giorni, quando è attorno a John. Gli era realmente difficile mettere in moto quei muscoli del volto. Il suo sorriso gli sembrava rigido e innaturale —non riusciva a mantenerlo, ma adesso ci riesce, apertamente, facilmente; e trova che quanto più sorride, tanto più felice si sente.  
  
John gli passa di nuovo la fiasca e prende un altro sorso.  
  
“La tua forza sta già migliorando però. Stavi facendo gli esercizi che ti ho mostrato?”  
  
Annuisce onestamente, e il sorriso di John si allarga.  
  
“Bene. Riesco a dirlo. Sai cos’altro possiamo fare per lavorare sulla forza delle tue braccia?”  
  
Prende un ultimo sorso dalla fiasca di John prima di restituirgliela. Riesce già a sentire gli effetti dell’alcol spiegarsi in lui, facendolo sentire assonnato e con gli arti sciolti. È conscio all’improvviso della profonda stanchezza del suo corpo, dopo quasi un’ora che hanno passato a fare pratica sotto il sole bollente. Allunga il braccio per spostare i ricci sudati dalla fronte.  
“Mmm?”  
  
John ride alla sua risposta. È un basso suono, bonario. “Beh, stavo per suggerire braccio di ferro, ma penso che tu abbia avuto abbastanza esercizio fisico per un giorno.”  
  
Guarda John— le guance scure arrossate dall’esercizio, gli occhi blu luminosi nella luce diretta del sole, le pupille ridotte quasi a due fessure invisibili. A parte il colore delle guance, non sembra nemmeno avere il fiatone.  
  
Immagina di intrecciare la mano in quella di John, di spingere con tutta la sua forza mentre lui cerca di inchiodare il suo braccio al tavolo, e qualcosa scorre come un lampo attraverso di lui, bollente e luminosa simile ad uno scoppio di fulmini. Sente spandersi in lui un calore che non ha nulla a che vedere col sole in cielo, ed è improvvisamente grato che John abbia deciso che l’attività dovrà aspettare.  
  
Non pensa di riuscire a reggerla.  
  
Sherlock non è sicuro di cosa gli dia il coraggio di fare questa domanda—forse è l’alcol, o forse la sua guardia ha iniziato ad abbassarsi intorno a John giusto quel tantino in più. Qualsiasi sia la ragione, si ritrova a scuotere la testa, meravigliato, mentre guarda John.  
  
“Come ci riesci?” chiede. “Come fai a lavorare così tanto, tutto il giorno, ogni giorno, e a non stancarti mai? Come fai ad essere così _forte_?”  
  
L’ultima parte della domanda viene fuori più enfatica di quello che avrebbe voluto, ma non riesce a tenere l’ammirazione fuori dalla sua voce. Sinceramente non riesce a capire come John faccia.  
  
John ride di nuovo, dolcemente.  
  
“Non sono sicuro di sapere come risponderti.” Abbassa lo sguardo ai calli sui suoi palmi, allargando le mani sul grembo mentre continua a parlare. “Ho sempre lavorato—tutta la mia vita. Il lavoro è quello che so fare. Non sono sicuro che saprei cosa fare di me se non lavorassi. È solo una parte della vita. E mi diverto. Beh —per la maggior parte del tempo.” John sorride sarcasticamente. “Ci sono alcuni compiti che non credo mi entusiasmeranno mai.”  
  
“Per esempio?”chiede, traboccante di curiosità.  
  
“Passare la pomice è probabilmente uno dei meno piacevoli.”  
  
Allo sguardo confuso di Sherlock, John va avanti a chiarire.  
  
“Strofinare i ponti ogni mattina. Viene detto “ holystoning” perché dobbiamo metterci a gattoni per farlo—qualcuno ad un certo punto ha pensato che sembrava come se fossimo inginocchiati in preghiera.”  
  
“Cosa c’è di così spiacevole?”  
  
Ancora una volta, la sua curiosità è di gran lunga più forte di qualsiasi possibile imbarazzo originato dalla sua mancanza di conoscenza riguardo qualcosa di così basico, come il malessere fisico causato dai lavori pesanti.  
  
“Usiamo un secchio di acqua salata per pulirlo e poi un blocco di arenaria per sfregarlo. È un  duro lavoro, e noioso. Infernale per le ginocchia. La cosa peggiore è quando fuori fa freddo. Bisogna stare a piedi nudi per farlo. E dev’essere fatto ogni giorno.”  
  
Sherlock prova ad immaginare come sarebbe iniziare ogni giorno piegato su mani e ginocchia, maniche e pantaloni arrotolati per non bagnarli, a strofinare la lunga distesa del ponte superiore della nave, rabbrividendo agli spruzzi ghiacciati sferzati dalle onde.  
  
Sa in quel momento che non sopravvivrebbe un giorno come marinaio.  
  
“Gli ufficiali sorvegliano sempre. Se qualcuno di loro è di cattivo umore, è certo che se la prendano con noi. Non è così male su questa nave, ma su alcune più grandi, e in tempo di guerra, la disciplina è sempre più ferrea, e ci sono molti più ufficiali meschini che lottano per affermare la loro autorità su quelli al di sotto di loro. Era molto peggio quando ero a bordo del Monarch.”  
  
La sua mente si riempie di immagini di un ponte pieno di Anderson, volti arrossati e urlanti, mentre sbraitano critiche, in piedi e con i loro stivali sulle schiene degli uomini al lavoro; e rabbrividisce internamente.  
  
È  certo che John ha dovuto sopportare molto più che fredde e noiose pulizie mattutine a bordo di quella nave, ma non vuole pressarlo affinché gli dica qualcosa che non vuole ricordare—non adesso.  
  
“Mi è andata meglio rispetto a molti marinai, perché si da il caso che sia bravo nel lavoro che ci è richiesto. Sono molto fortunato in questo aspetto. Molti uomini non sono così fortunati.”  
  
“Come quello in cui puoi camminare sul pennone senza aggrapparti a nulla!”  
  
La sua esclamazione è così entusiasta che John ride. Il suono è dolce e spontaneo.  
  
“Sì, come quello, per esempio.”  
  
Si morde il labbro, imbarazzato. L’alcol gli ha definitivamente dato alla testa. Ma la risata di John è così bella, così fiera, che non può sentirsi imbarazzato a lungo.  
  
“Sono anche fortunato ad avere avuto la formazione—anche se parziale— di un’altra professione. Avere la preparazione di un chirurgo si è rivelato più prezioso di quanto potessi immaginare in una nave come questa.”  
  
Sherlock è affascinato dal suo passato come apprendista di un chirurgo. La litania di domande nella sua testa è così cospicua che non riesce a sceglierne una da fargli. Conosce poco del lavoro svolto dai chirurghi; ma ora,  sapendo che ha aiutato qualche volta come chirurgo durante il suo periodo a bordo del Monarch, immagina che John abbia avuto la sua bella dose di lavoro disgustoso e terrificante.  
  
“E tu?” chiede John, prendendo un’altra sorsata dalla sua fiasca prima di riavvitare il tappo. “Sono certo che hai molti, molti talenti—“  
  
Fa un pausa per lanciare un sogghigno nella sua direzione.  
  
Il suo cuore fa una capriola nel petto.  
  
“Ma c’è qualcosa in particolare in cui sei davvero bravo?”  
  
Ci pensa, attentamente, per diversi minuti.  
  
Oggettivamente, sa di essere estremamente intelligente—così intelligente che si è rivelato un problema per tutta la sua vita. Gli ha sempre fatto più male che bene. Di certo, è la sua straordinaria intelligenza da biasimare di più per questo viaggio. La sua famiglia non sapeva cosa fare con lui.  
  
Nessun insegnante era stato  in grado di tenerlo stimolato a sufficienza a livello accademico. Aveva superato ognuno di loro nel giro di settimane. I suoi genitori alla fine si sono così stufati che per quel compito hanno ingaggiato Mycroft,  che naturalmente ne era infastidito. Questo era andato a suo favore, perché non appena una settimana dopo, Mycroft lo aveva lasciato a se stesso. Dopo aver letto ogni libro nella biblioteca di suo padre, Sherlock aveva iniziato a condurre i propri esperimenti. Era in grado di tenersi occupato per qualche tempo, ma la noia era sempre lì dietro l’angolo ad assillarlo.  
  
La maggior parte dei giorni si rifiutava di uscire dalla sua stanza. Era piuttosto contento di essere abbandonato a se stesso,ma c’era sempre qualcuno che lo seccava— dicendogli cosa fare. Aveva iniziato a chiudere a chiave la porta, così che nessuno vi potesse entrare o uscire (lo staff della tenuta lo disturbava di continuo e di conseguenza rovinava i suoi esperimenti). Divenne molto abile ad arrampicarsi e calarsi dall’edera fuori dalla sua finestra.  
  
Iniziò a portare strani esemplari dai boschi e ad accumularli nelle sue stanze. Le cameriere cominciarono a lamentarsi del caos e dell’odore, e la governante insisteva nel dire che non poteva lavorare in una tenuta dove le era proibito entrare e pulire le stanze. Quando una notte, accidentalmente Sherlock diede fuoco alle tende, i suoi genitori decisero di averne avuto abbastanza, e anche se aveva solo sedici anni allora, lo spedirono all’università.  
  
Vi resistette  solo due stagioni, prima di essere sbattuto fuori per aver insultato tutti i membri più stimati della facoltà. Non si era fatto problemi a correggerli quando commettevano errori. Qualcuna delle loro teorie era così arretrata che gli era impossibile capire persino come fossero stati in grado di ricevere le loro cattedre. Alla fine del suo primo semestre, si era convinto che l’intero posto era corrotto e pieno di impostori. Se lui era più intelligente della maggior parte della facoltà, allora cosa diceva questo riguardo la qualità dell’educazione che stava ricevendo? Era ridicolo; non valeva il suo tempo.  
  
Sherlock pensa a tutto questo, e si morde la lingua.  
  
Non sa cosa dire a John. Neanche un episodio della sua solitaria e agiata vita è degno dell’attenzione di John. Non ha fatto o visto niente; non ha guadagnato nulla alle proprie condizioni. Gli è stato dato tutto, e non ha niente da mostrare per il suo enorme privilegio.  
  
Pensa di nuovo alla difficile vita che John ha condotto, una vita di duro lavoro e miseria—una vita in cui gli è stata portata via la scelta. È certo che John ha sopportato sofferenze che non ha nemmeno iniziato a raccontare; nonostante tutto quello, la gioia che John prova  per la vita è evidente in tutto quello che fa.  
  
Dovrebbe essere grato per le comodità che ha avuto, il beneficio di essere nato in un mondo di titoli e opportunità, ma nonostante i suoi migliori sforzi, non riesce a trovare in sé la forza di raccogliere anche solo una briciola di gratitudine. Ha passato tutta la sua vita controllato dalla sua famiglia, preso di mira, odiato, frainteso ogni volta, e come risultato, ora è preso dalla ripicca, sospettoso degli altri esseri umani, e pieno di risentimento e ingrato per la fortuna che la nascita ha recato con sé.  
  
A questa realizzazione la vergogna gli ribolle nello stomaco, e le sue  spalle si curvano. Si sente come se fosse stato schiacciato dal peso della propria inettitudine, come se la propria innata indole amara stesse guastando ogni buon sentimento che potrebbe essere in grado di provare. Il suo sangue aristocratico potrebbe anche essere pieno di veleno. Ogni buona cosa che gli si avvicina appassisce e muore.  
  
“Hey—“  
  
John si allunga verso di lui, mette una mano sul suo ginocchio, inquisitiva e rassicurante allo stesso tempo.  
  
“Sherlock, puoi guardarmi?”  
  
Non vuole, ma la nota di gentilezza nella voce di John lo vince.  
  
“Hey.” Alza lo sguardo per vedere gli occhi di John agitarsi di preoccupazione. “Dove sei andato?”  
  
Sherlock ricambia lo sguardo, individuando punti di colore nelle iridi di John. Oggi sono del colore del cielo in tempesta. Desidera poter perdersi in essi e non uscirne mai più. Osserva un solco apparso tra le sopracciglia di John.  
  
“Lo fai qualche volta. Ti allontani anche se sei seduto proprio davanti a me. Che succede? A cosa stai pensando?”  
  
Alla preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, sente qualcosa cedere dentro di lui.  
  
Prende un respiro deciso.  
  
“È —“ si blocca. Come può iniziare ad esprimere a parole le profondità della miseria dentro di lui, il fallimento a riconciliarlo con la gioia che prova alla presenza di John?  
  
“Perché sei sempre così triste?”  
  
“Penso tu sia incredibile,” dice, in un unico respiro precipitoso.  
  
John sembra momentaneamente preso contropiede, ma poi sul suo viso fluisce l’espressione più dolce che ha mai visto in esso. Non sa come descrivere cosa vede. John sembra compiaciuto, di certo felice, ma è più di questo. I suoi occhi stanno brillando, le labbra curvate insù, ma ancora aperte in sorpresa.  
  
È come vedere la luce riversarsi all’improvviso in una stanza buia.  
  
“Davvero?”  
  
Lo sguardo di scioccata gioia si sta ancora dispiegando —il viso di John sta diventando più luminoso ad ogni secondo.  
  
Annuisce, senza sorridere. È imperativo per lui far capire a John quanto sia serio. “Sì.”  
  
L’espressione di John cambia per una frazione di nuovo. La sua mano è ancora sul suo ginocchio, calda e solida. Le sue dita scivolano leggermente, il pollice che sfiora l’interno coscia. C’è dolore nei suoi occhi. “E questo ti rende triste?”  
  
“No!” inizia Sherlock, poi immediatamente torna sui propri passi. “Beh, sì, ma solo perché—“  
  
Si blocca di nuovo. Le parole sono così traditrici. Non sono affatto, neanche lontanamente, all’altezza di riferire l’enormità di quello che prova, la sua complessità. Questo è il motivo per cui di solito non prova neanche. Ma deve provare per John, che lo sta guardando con aria indagatrice, così onestamente. Sta iniziando a divenire chiaro che John non sa cosa lui stia pensando e provando. Non ne ha idea. Lo trova estremamente  frustrante, ma deve provare; non può sopportare di avere John che lo guarda nel modo in cui lo guarda adesso—la delizia e il piacere quasi completamente spariti dal suo viso.  
  
John aspetta. Anche la sua pazienza è quanto di più Sherlock possa sopportare—rende soltanto peggiore la fitta di desiderio nel suo petto. Come —come potrà mai possibilmente esprimere a John quanto significhi per lui? Non può, non ci riesce; ma la mano di John è calda sul suo ginocchio, e vuole dire qualcosa che la farà avanzare di qualche centimetro sulla sua gamba, invece di tenerla pietrificata come adesso.  
  
Prende un respiro.  
  
“È  solo perché mi piaci così tanto, e so—beh, non sono per niente come te, perciò …”  
  
Questa è la cosa più difficile che ha mai fatto. Si odia solo di più con ogni parola pasticciata.  
  
John sta ancora aspettando, pazientemente.  
  
“Quindi?” lo incoraggia.  
  
“Quindi è una vergogna che io non sia degno della tua compagnia.”  
  
Sherlock fissa il suo grembo. Non riesce a guardare John. Guarda invece la sua mano nel proprio ginocchio.  
  
John è silenzioso per diversi, lunghi e dolorosi battiti del suo cuore. Quando finalmente parla, la sua voce è piena di  
incredulità. “Lo credi davvero? Che non sei degno della mia compagnia?”  
  
Muove il capo a scatti con vigore, in segno  d’assenso.  
  
John toglie la mano dal suo ginocchio, e ride. È una risata triste, e incredula. “Sherlock! Riesci a capire quello che stai dicendo?”  
  
“Cosa intendi?”  
  
“È esattamente  il contrario. Sherlock, tu fai parte dell’aristocrazia. _Sono io_ quello che dovrebbe vergognarsi a  essere visto in tua compagnia!”  
  
Le sue  guance arrossiscono violentemente. “Quello non significa niente.”  
  
John sta scuotendo il capo. Rilascia un’altra risata incredula. “Sì, invece, te l’assicuro.”  
  
“Tutto quello non ha significato! Titoli e ricchezze ed eredità—non significano niente. Non ha assolutamente nessuna rilevanza sull’intelligenza e il valore di una persona, la sua personalità.”  
  
Nella sua rabbia, si è voltato a guardare John negli occhi. Vede il suo volto riempirsi ancora una volta di sorpresa alle sue parole.  
  
“È  un presupposto assolutamente assurdo che il _lignaggio_ di qualcuno—“ pronuncia la parola con acido disdegno, “abbia qualsiasi relazione di sorta con la natura della sua personalità. Anzi, oserei persino dire che ha l’effetto opposto. Terre e titoli, semmai, fanno emergere le più brutte qualità delle persone, prendendo i loro tratti peggiori ed esagerandoli in proporzioni intollerabili. Avere quell’ammonto  di benessere e privilegio rende le persone dei presuntuosi,avidi, superficiali e litigiosi sciocchi. Lo so bene, dato che il mio stesso fratello è uno di loro.”  
  
Sherlock continua a parlare, improvvisamente eloquente a causa della rabbia.  
  
“Ho conosciuto molti più aristocratici crudeli, rozzi e assolutamente indegni rispetto a quelli per bene. Ho conosciuto ragazze della servitù più perspicaci di contesse, lustrascarpe con più integrità di baroni, e contadini con sentimenti più profondi nel loro dito mignolo che non qualsiasi uomo o donna con titoli in tutta l’Inghilterra. So che tutta l’intelligenza degli aristocratici messa assieme può essere contenuta nella capocchia di un fiammifero.”  
  
John siede in un silenzio sbigottito. Non si muove per diversi momenti. Gradualmente, un sorriso inizia a impadronirsi del suo viso.  
  
Lo guarda, il suo imbarazzo momentaneamente dimenticato. “Cosa?”  
  
John scuote il capo, gli occhi pieni di meraviglia. “Tu.”  
  
Sente di nuovo le sue guance andare a fuoco. “Io cosa?”  
  
“Non ti ho mai visto parlare con tanta passione di … niente. È incredibile.”  
  
“Cosa lo è?” chiede, il disagio che ritorna rapidamente come se n’era andato.  
  
“Tutto quello … tutto quello che hai appena detto. Il fatto che lo pensi veramente.”  
  
Sherlock s’irrigidisce. “Perché?”  
  
John scuote di nuovo il capo, con un sorriso enorme. “Sherlock, _nessuno_ la pensa così.”  
  
Si acciglia,e si sposta leggermente. “Beh, certo che no. È proprio come ho detto. Sono tutti imbecilli.”  
  
“Sherlock, questo è … è notevole.”  
  
Il suo sguardo saetta  su John,ed in lui sorge un’emozione che sembra molto simile alla speranza.  
  
Gli occhi di John stanno diventando più dolci ad ogni minuto che passa. Adesso sono del colore del vetro marino levigato. “È … bellissimo”.  
  
“Davvero?”  
  
“Tu vedi le persone per quello che sono veramente, non gli ornamenti con cui si circondano. Questo è un talento raro.”  
  
“Non lo è.” Sherlock è testardamente belligerante, mentre pensa  ancora a tutte le persone che ha incontrato e odiato nel corso degli anni. “Non è per nulla difficile capire che tu vali cento di loro.”  
  
Il volto di John cambia ancora, e questo sguardo—vuole preservare questo sguardo per sempre nei suoi ricordi.  
  
 All’improvviso si sente investito da qualcosa di raro, incoraggiato dall’ultimo commento di John si sente sicuro di sé.  
  
“C’è una cosa …”  
  
La tenerezza che fiorisce sul volto di John è così bella da ammirare, che deve fermarsi per un momento per guardare e basta.  
  
“Quale cosa?” sussurra John.  
  
John, realizza, sta guardando la sua bocca.  
  
Stringe le labbra. “Una cosa in cui sono particolarmente bravo.”  
  
Le ciglia di John sembrano pesanti. Trasudano oro alla luminosa luce del sole—gli fanno pensare al miele che stilla lento e appiccicoso da un coltello.  
  
Gli occhi di John sono ancora del tutto fissi sulla sua bocca. “Parlamene.”  
  
Non sa il perché –perché all’improvviso si sente bollente e arrossato nel colletto, come se l’aria gli fosse stata rubata dai polmoni—solo perché John gli sta parlando con un timbro leggermente più basso, e sta guardando la sua bocca.  
  
Alza il mento, e ignora la sensazione di sfarfallio alla bocca dello stomaco. “È un gioco che io e mio fratello facevamo spesso, vedere quanto potevamo imparare di una persona solo guardandola … soltanto dall’osservazione.”  
  
Finalmente, gli occhi di John tornano  sui suoi con un battito di ciglia, l’espressione curiosa. “E come?”  
  
“Per esempio …” Sherlock setaccia il ponte. “Vedi la donna in piedi di fronte a noi? Col parasole giallo?”  
  
John annuisce, seguendo la direzione della sua occhiata.  
  
“Beh, posso dirti che ha ventiquattro anni. Suo padre è vedovo—la madre è morta quando era molto piccola. Ha tre sorelle—tutte più grandi, tutte sposate e con bambini. La sua famiglia è decisamente borghese; non possiede un’ eredità. Ha intrapreso questo viaggio perché è in cerca di un impiego come governante presso la famiglia di un magistrato. Le piacciono i bambini ma non sopporta l’impiego; preferirebbe avere dei figli propri. È terribile a rammendare, ama leggere romanzi,ed è mancina, nonostante le serie interferenze della sua governante.”  
  
Guarda John,in attesa.  
  
John sembra dubbioso. “Riesci a dire tutto quello solamente guardandola?”  
  
“Non mi credi,” constata piattamente, col cuore che affonda.  
  
“Beh, è solo che …” John sembra esitare a confessare la natura dei suoi dubbi.  
  
Sherlock capisce immediatamente qual è il problema. “Non hai nessun motivo per credere che semplicemente non sapessi già tutto quello.”  
  
John annuisce, apparendo ancora esitante.  
  
“Non hai tutti i torti. Bene, allora. Scegli qualcuno che conosci bene. Uno dei tuoi compagni di ciurma. Non ho mai parlato con nessuno di loro.”  
  
John si morde il labbro, pensandoci su. I suoi occhi vagliano il ponte in cerca di un volto familiare. Indica un marinaio in piedi a circa dieci iarde di distanza, che lavora sulle sartie. “Che ne dici del Vecchio Leroy?”  
  
Sherlock studia l’uomo per un momento o due, lo sguardo che balugina sul suo torso, sugli arti, guardandolo mentre un altro marinaio lo chiama, e osservando il modo in cui risponde; poi la sua bocca guizza in un sorriso. È troppo facile. Dovrebbe chiedere a John di scegliere qualcuno più difficile, ma non farebbe nessuna differenza. È troppo bravo.  
  
Raddrizza le spalle, e inizia a parlare molto veloce.  
  
“A dispetto dei suoi capelli grigi, i tratti invecchiati, e il suo soprannome, Vecchio Leroy non è per niente vecchio in realtà. La vita in mare lo ha cambiato in maniera considerevole. Oserei dire che è ha tra i trentacinque e i quarant’anni. Una volta era sposato, ma sua moglie non è più in vita. Ha un figlio—diciotto anni—che non vede da anni. Si preoccupa per lui, anche se non glielo direbbe mai. Hanno avuto un brutto litigio qualche anno fa. Il ragazzo voleva salpare per mare come il padre, ma Leroy non era d’accordo. Non è una vita che augurerebbe a nessuno, specialmente non ad un suo familiare. Lui stesso ha iniziato come mozzo su una goletta che andava e tornava dalla Cina. Promosso al rango di marinaio scelto, ma non è mai progredito oltre. Ha lavorato su navi mercantili per anni prima che scoppiasse la guerra. È stato in diverse battaglie—ha subito due ferite separate che gli hanno quasi costato la vita. Una al fianco destro—frammenti di proiettile dai cannoni— l’altra sul braccio sinistro vicino al gomito, ferita da arma da fuoco, direi, anche se è difficile dirlo da questa distanza.”  
  
Non ha quasi più respiro, ma continua, le parole che inciampano le une sulle altre in una corrente quasi irrefrenabile. Ci sono così tanti dettagli, e vuole includerne quanti più riesce al fine di impressionare John.  
  
“Ha provato ad andarsene due volte—una volta dopo ogni ferita, ma la verità è che questa vita è tutto quello che sa, e non conosce nessun altro mestiere, così ha continuato a tornare. Fuma in grandi quantità, non tocca mai liquore, e ha davvero talento nel suonare l’armonica a bocca.”  
  
Finalmente è a corto d’aria e si ferma.  
  
John lo fissa, senza parole.  
  
Aspetta, leggermente nervoso. Sa di aver ragione( beh, su quasi tutto —qualcosa è sempre da indovinare), ma ciò non cambia il fatto che muore dalla voglia di avere il giudizio positivo di John, e spera che questo l’aiuterà ad ottenerlo.  
  
John lo sta ancora fissando a bocca aperta.  
  
Sherlock si sposta, a disagio.”L’ho azzeccato?”  
  
John annuisce con la bocca aperta, il volto pieno di meraviglia. “Ogni dettaglio. Come _diavolo_ hai fatto?”  
  
“Osservazione.”  
  
“Dimmi.”  
  
Prende un respiro profondo. ”Posso dire che ha passato la vita in mare dal modo in cui si muove sulle sartie, e dal modo in cui cammina —con l’andatura leggermente storta,  tipica dei marinai. So che è più vecchio di quel che sembra a causa delle increspature intorno agli occhi— sono il risultato di anni passati sotto il sole. È il caso di molti marinai che sembrano molto più vecchi di quello che sono. Si da anche il caso che la maggior parte dei  marinai lavorano principalmente su navi mercantili, se possono permetterselo a causa della differenza dei salari, ma so che è stato in guerra dalle cicatrici sulle mani e sul collo. Quello, e anche dalla sordità, dovuta probabilmente alla sua postazione sotto coperta, vicino ai cannoni.”  
  
“Come sai della sua sordità?”  
  
“Perché mette la mano a coppa sull’orecchio ogni volta che l’uomo di sopra lo chiama. Le ferite sono facili,” va avanti prima che John possa chiedere. “Si tratta semplicemente di fare caso al modo in cui si muove— vedi come si inclina leggermente verso sinistra quando si volta? È a causa della ferita al fianco. Sta compensando per la mancanza di flessibilità dall’altro lato. Ho supposto schegge, perché la maggior parte delle ferite su navi da guerra sono causate da schegge saltate in aria dal fuoco dei cannoni. La ferita al gomito è ancora più evidente. Vedi come non riesce a stendere completamente quel braccio? È sempre lievemente piegato. Anzi, è notevole che abbia potuto mantenere il braccio, dopo una ferita come quella.”  
  
John lo guarda, sbalordito.  
  
“Come fai ad avere una tale conoscenza del corpo umano?”  
  
“Sono sempre stato affascinato dall’anatomia.” Sherlock guarda in basso timidamente, esaminando le sue dita lunghe e pallide. “Mio padre ha una biblioteca enorme, così ho imparato quanto più potevo dai libri.”  
  
“Hai imparato tutto quello dai libri?”  
  
Si stringe nelle spalle, sentendosi impacciato. “Non avevo molto altro da fare.”  
  
Lo sguardo sul volto di John è uno curioso—in parte meraviglia, in parte invidia.  
  
“Come sapevi che era vedovo?”  
  
“Quello è facile— un uomo tanto indisposto e ferito gravemente non avrebbe scelto di rimanere in mare per così tanto se avesse avuto una famiglia a casa.”  
  
“E che mi dici sul diverbio col figlio?”  
  
“Il tempo passato in guerra e le gravi lesioni che ha patito significano che non raccomanderebbe una vita da marinaio a nessuno, ma il suo ragazzo—lasciato indietro, tutto solo, il padre come unico parente  in vita—lo guarderebbe sempre con ammirazione, vorrebbe fare quello che lui ha fatto e iniziare una  vita in mare. Naturalmente, hanno discusso a riguardo.”  
  
“Come diavolo sapevi dell’età del figlio?”  
  
“Di nuovo, facile. Vedi i tatuaggi sul suo braccio? Ce ne sono due —uno con due date e un paio di iniziali— quello è per la moglie, anno di nascita e morte. L’altro è un paio di iniziali e solo una data, diciotto anni fa—quello è l’anno in cui è nato suo figlio. E il tatuaggio sul collo? Quello è un ideogramma cinese. È da quello che so che ha lavorato nella tratte orientali per la Cina. Nessun uomo inglese saprebbe come fare un simbolo come quello.”  
  
John resta in silenzio per diversi momenti, e Sherlock aspetta, sentendosi apprensivo.  
  
Non ha mai spiegato a nessuno in questo modo il suo processo d’osservazione. Di solito, quando deduce dettagli sulle persone e dice loro cosa ha scoperto, si arrabbiano, o qualche volta si spaventano. Lui e Mycroft si sedevano e lo facevano con gli ospiti ai party dei loro genitori. A volte ci giocavano con i loro odiati cugini, il che di solito finiva male per lui, dal momento che era migliore di tutti loro.  
  
I suoi cugini erano sempre convinti che barasse. Una volta si sono arrabbiati così tanto che lo hanno trascinato fuori e legato ad un albero di betulla. Hanno spezzato i rami per farne delle verghe e lo hanno colpito sulle braccia, sullo stomaco, fino a quando non avesse detto loro come aveva barato. Si era infuriato al punto che il suo viso era diventato rosso acceso, ma si rifiutava di mentire, e così hanno continuato a picchiarlo finché  non l’hanno ricoperto di lividi, le guance gonfie in cui scorrevano lacrime di rabbia.  
  
Gradualmente, le loro urla di “Stregoneria! Ha usato la stregoneria, ecco come! Si è fatto aiutare dalle sue amiche fate!” hanno attirato l’attenzione di uno dei giardinieri, che ha fatto scappare i bambini e slegato Sherlock. Il vecchio uomo gentile era uno degli unici alleati che aveva in casa. Era solito rimproverarlo per prendere cose che non doveva dai giardini, ma a poco a poco aveva iniziato ad avere pietà del ragazzo e a lasciarlo ai propri affari.  
  
Quel giorno Sherlock aveva appreso dell’intensa capacità di gentilezza dell’uomo. Lo aveva portato nel suo cottage e lo aveva lasciato sedere nell’angolo del suo letto in ferro, mentre metteva a bollire qualche straccio in acqua pulita e faceva una poltiglia di erbe. Gli aveva fatto bere una tazza di the forte con una generosa dose di whiskey (“Non c’è nessun bisogno di dire niente  ai tuoi genitori, di questo. Ti aiuterà a calmarti, ecco tutto.”) prima di coprire le sue ferite con uno strato del balsamo appiccicoso di erbe bollite, scuotendo la testa mentre lui piagnucolava dal dolore. “Non so proprio perché in questa verde terra di Dio, dove c’è già così tanta sofferenza, i bambini devono essere crudeli gli uni con gli altri.”  
  
Si ricordava della gentilezza delle sue dita nodose mentre fregava l’unguento nei lividi brucianti, la sofferenza nei suoi occhi mentre lui combatteva per non far tremare il mento, e la sua quieta ammonizione, “Dai,dai adesso. Piangerci sopra non aiuterà adesso, no?”  
  
Dopo, aveva avvolto i punti peggiori in bende pulite per non farle sfregare contro i vestiti. “Tienile per quanto ne hai bisogno, e torna a trovarmi se hai del prurito.”  
  
Lui  aveva annuito diligentemente, asciugando le ultime lacrime dalle guance col dorso della mano, sentendosi un poco stordito dal whiskey.  
  
“Devo rimettermi a lavoro, ma tu stai qua e riposa per un po’”, aveva detto, alzandosi rigidamente in piedi. Aveva riempito di nuovo la tazza sbeccata con del the liscio, e lo aveva sollecitato a mandarlo giù. “Puoi restare seduto qui per quanto ti piace. Dai a quei tuoi cugini maligni l’occasione di sbollire. E non dimenticarti cosa ti ho detto sulle bende. Vieni a trovarmi se iniziano a darti problemi.”  
  
Non ha mai dimenticato la gentilezza dell’uomo. Certamente, una sorta di patto è stato stipulato tra loro quel giorno, e da quel momento in poi seguirono molti mesi felici, durante i quali  visitava il cottage del vecchio per fargli domande a proposito di varie cose che crescevano, mostrandogli le ossa e le pietre e gli esemplari che trovava mentre si trascinava nei boschi.  
Nonostante tutti i suoi doveri, l’uomo riusciva sempre a trovare del tempo per parlare un po’ con lui, per ascoltare quello che aveva da dire.  
  
Con suo profondo abbattimento, il vecchio si ammalò quell’inverno, e non si riprese per vedere la primavera. Fu intorno a quel tempo che decise di perdere completamente le speranze nei confronti della specie umana. In conseguenza alla morte del vecchio giardiniere, divenne più indisponente e solitario che mai.  
  
La parte peggiore dell’incidente con i cugini era il modo in cui Mycroft —che era il più grande del gruppo— all’inizio aveva recitato la parte di capobanda del gruppo, e poi non aveva fatto niente per intervenire a suo favore, sebbene fosse stato _lui_ quello ad avergli insegnato quel gioco in primo luogo. Sospettava che fosse perché lo infastidiva il fatto che lo aveva superato in un gioco che aveva inventato lui. Mycroft  inizialmente aveva dato manforte ai cugini, mentre lo schernivano, e poi si era allontanato con l’aria annoiata e importante non appena avevano iniziato ad essere troppo bruschi, dicendo che Mamma e Papà lo cercavano al party.  
  
L’odio di Sherlock per suo fratello maggiore si solidificò quel giorno in qualcosa di duro e irremovibile. L’immagine di Mycroft, in piedi a un lato, freddo, mentre uno dei cugini teneva la sua camicia sollevata in vita, così che gli altri potessero colpirlo nella pelle delicata della pancia, è una che è marchiata a fuoco all’interno del suo cervello. Mai in tutta la sua giovane vita si è sentito così tradito.  
  
Invece di non fare mai più il gioco, l’episodio lo fece diventare testardamente ossessionato a diventare ancora più bravo—perlopiù con l’intento di contrariare Mycroft. Così, piuttosto che dimenticare tutto l’accaduto, aveva lavorato il più duramente possibile per migliorare. Quando era entrato all’università, lo usava per provare ad impressionare le persone al primo incontro. Comunque, imparò davvero in fretta che quasi mai impressionava le persone, ma al contrario, tendeva a suscitare la loro immediata derisione.  
  
Quando divenne chiaro  che era assolutamente tremendo nel fare amicizia,continuò a farlo col solo intento di infastidire le persone. Gli dava una sorta di soddisfazione malata, vedere le reazioni delle persone quando snocciolava blandamente ogni dettaglio delle loro vite meschine e insulse.  
  
Non l’aveva fatto durante tutto il tempo trascorso in mare, o almeno non a voce alta a nessuno. È difficile fermare il flusso costante di informazioni al suo cervello mentre osserva il mondo attorno a lui. Si è allenato troppi anni per abbattere davvero l’abitudine.  
  
Ora si preoccupa di quello che penserà John —gentile, intelligente John,che riesce a fare amicizia con la stessa facilità con cui respira. Sarà offeso da parte del Vecchio Leroy? È disturbato dalla sua strana abilità? La troverà sinistra e snervante come tanti altri?  
  
John scuote il capo, e Sherlock diventa rigido dalla paura.  
  
“È  stato …”  
  
Abbassa la testa,evitando lo sguardo di John.  
  
“Assolutamente incredibile.”  
  
Alza lo sguardo incredulo. “Lo pensi davvero?”  
  
“Certo, davvero. È stato straordinario. Davvero straordinario.”  
  
“Non è quello che la gente dice di solito.”  
  
“Cosa dice la gente di solito?”  
  
“Fuori dai piedi.”  
  
Il viso di John si apre in un sorriso, e poi ride e ride.  
  
“Sherlock Holmes, sei una meraviglia!”  
  
Sherlock abbassa la testa, arrossendo furiosamente. Gioca col bordo della giacca,e borbotta, “Non è niente.”  
  
Ma internamente, è raggiante da capo a piedi. Si sente come se il suo petto potesse esplodere di felicità.  
  
John Watson pensa che lui è intelligente. John Watson pensa che lui è una _meraviglia._  
  
“Fanne un altro!” lo sollecita John, “Fai qualcun altro!”  
  
Passa il resto del turno libero di John a dedurre i vari dettagli circa i membri dell’equipaggio. Quando ha fatto ogni marinaio disponibile in vista, procede con i passeggeri, e in qualche modo riesce ancora a impressionare John, anche se sa davvero poco riguardo ognuno di loro.  
  
Al suono della campana che segna la fine dell’ora, si è aperto in un sorriso che gareggia con quelli più solari di John. Non si è mai sentito così felice.  
  
“Bene, quella era per me. Devo ritornare.”  
  
John sta ancora ridendo mentre si muove per alzarsi, ma prima che possa rimettersi in piedi, un’ombra cala su entrambi, bloccando la luce del tardo sole pomeridiano.  
  
Guarda in alto e il suo stomaco precipita.  
  
Anderson torreggia su di loro, gli angoli delle labbra tirati in un ghigno beffardo.  
  
“Watson, non hai sentito la campana?”  
  
“Sì, signore.”  
  
“Allora cosa stai facendo ancora seduto qui? Sei di gaettone.”  
  
John si alza in piedi,più calmo che mai. “Sì, ne sono ben consapevole. Vengo subito, signore.”  
  
“Bene, sembri vivace,” sbraita Anderson. Guarda John con occhio critico mentre si alza. “Mi sembra che in questi giorni sei rimasto indietro, Watson.”  
  
John adesso è in piedi davanti ad Anderson, e a dispetto della piuttosto significante differenza d’altezza tra i due uomini, è colpito che persino da dove è seduto, John non sembra affatto tanto più basso di Anderson.  
  
_È perché porta con sé tanta sicurezza,_ pensa, prendendo nota della forza nelle spalle aperte di John, il lieve sollevarsi del suo mento.  
  
John non replica al commento di Anderson, se non con un singolo sopracciglio alzato nella sua direzione.  
  
“Che cosa stavi facendo in queste ultime due ore? Eri seduto qui con _Holmes_ , vero? Non hai niente di meglio da fare che perdere tempo con i membri scartati della nobiltà?”  
  
Sente gli occhi di Anderson deviare su di lui, e anche se è un commento stupido detto tanto per dire, soltanto la prospettiva di Anderson che lo rende ridicolo davanti a John fa andare le sue guance a fuoco.  
  
La risposta di John è affettata come il burro. “È ben consapevole che ho la libertà di spendere le mie due ore libere in ogni modo che scelgo. Se ci fosse stata qualche lamentela per quanto riguarda il mio lavoro, sono certo che la sentirò dal tenente Lestrade, e non da lei.”  
  
Anderson si avvicina, il labbro che si arriccia minacciosamente. “Stai facendo l’insolente con me, Watson?”  
  
“Per niente,signore.”  
  
Il tono di John è completamente privo di malizia, ma riesce a cogliere la tensione nella linea delle sue spalle. Gli è chiaro in quel momento che se non ci fossero stati problemi di rango, John avrebbe già dato ad Anderson due occhi neri, e probabilmente diverse costole rotte.  
  
“Mi sembra che tu stia facendo l’insolente con me.”  
  
“Stavo semplicemente rispondendo alla sua domanda.”  
  
“Stavo semplicemente rispondendo alla sua domanda, signore!” scoppia Anderson.  
  
“Precisamente, signore. Adesso, se mi vuole scusare, ho dei doveri di cui occuparmi.”  
  
John s’inchina ad afferrare il gilè e la camicia messa da parte accanto a Sherlock.  
  
Mentre abbassa la bocca vicino al suo orecchio, parla in un tono basso che solo lui può sentire. “Ci vediamo dopo, bellissimo.”  
  
Si raddrizza prima che Sherlock possa essere certo di aver capito bene, allontanandosi a grandi passi sul ponte, con la giacca gettata su una spalla.  
  
Sente le  proprie guance colorarsi interamente. Alza lo sguardo per vedere Anderson che lo fissa con occhi ridotti a fessure, prima che si volti a guardare con astio la schiena che si allontana di John.  
  
“Sì! Vai!” gli grida in modo poco convincente Anderson.  
  
Può vedere quanto voglia disperatamente rimproverare John, ma tecnicamente non è tra i suoi compiti farlo. Si gira di nuovo, la faccia macchiata d’ira.  
  
“Che cosa stai guardando, Holmes?” ringhia Anderson. “Ti suggerisco di andartene dal ponte e  fuori dai piedi, prima che diventi un problema.”  
  
Si alza, fissando con odio Anderson con ogni briciolo della sua ira, assumendo inconsciamente la sua espressione più altezzosa.  
  
La faccia di Anderson si contorce d’odio.  
  
“Ti ho avvertito, Holmes, di stare attento a te, ma sembra che tu non abbia preso il mio avvertimento seriamente. Perciò te lo dirò di nuovo adesso, e lo renderò più chiaro. Se passerai altro tempo a distrarre i membri dell’equipaggio, ne sarai davvero molto dispiaciuto. Hai capito?”  
  
Sherlock si tira su completamente. La gioia della sua recente interazione con John sta ancora brillando in lui, dandogli un senso di sicurezza che raramente avverte in presenza di Anderson.  
  
“Non puoi dirmi cosa fare. Sei soltanto una _guardia marina_.” La sua voce indugia sulla parola con tagliente disprezzo. “Non hai nessuna autorità su questa nave, e questo ti fa infuriare, vero? Perché ami controllare le persone, giusto, Anderson? Ti rende furioso, quanto sei completamente di nessuna importanza, quanto impotente. Suppongo che è questo il motivo per cui la tua moglie infedele ti ha lasciato. Non voleva aspettare che tu guadagnassi una posizione, quando non riesci nemmeno a passare l’esame. Quante volte sei stato bocciato adesso? Due? O solo una?”  
  
Il viso di Anderson s’increspa di rabbia, prima di diventare assolutamente rigido. Si avvicina a lui, il volto una maschera d’odio.  
  
Sente il suo trionfo essere scalfito momentaneamente da una paura reale. Resiste all’urgenza di arretrare di un passo.  
  
Prima che Anderson possa aprire bocca, è interrotto da una voce.  
  
“Anderson! Abbiamo bisogno di te su nel cassero—dove sei?”  
  
Le labbra di Anderson si curvano, la sua faccia disgustosamente vicina alla sua. La sua voce è carezzevole come la morte.  
  
“Bene, bene, salvato ancora una volta al momento giusto a quanto pare. La prossima volta non sarai così fortunato, Holmes. Sarai dispiaciuto di avermi mai incontrato, ricordati le mie parole. Ti farò desiderare di non essere mai nato.”  
  
Il respiro di Anderson è caldo e putrido contro la guancia di Sherlock. Vuole girare la faccia, ma sostiene il suo sguardo, le mani strette a pugno lungo i fianchi. Il suo cuore sta battendo con furia repressa.  
  
“ANDERSON!”  
  
Anderson fa un passo indietro, gli occhi che scorrono con intento maligno sulla lunghezza del suo torso. “Ricordati le mie parole.”  
  
Si volta prima che lui possa rispondere, avviandosi verso la poppa della nave.  
  
Rilascia un respiro, e scioglie i pugni. C’è così tanto odio che scorre in lui, che per un momento teme di potersi sentire male.  
  
Mette le mani sulle ginocchia e prende un respiro profondo, aspetta che la sensazione passi.  
  
È furioso che Anderson abbia rovinato la fine di quello che altrimenti sarebbe stato il pomeriggio perfetto. Ma l’ombra gettata dalla sua brutta presenza recede rapidamente sull’onda di gioia che prova alla reazione di John per la sua strana abilità, allo sguardo sul suo viso quando gli ha detto cosa prova per lui, al modo in cui i suoi occhi si sono soffermati sulla sua bocca.  
  
Questo pensiero lo riscalda interamente, e non passa tanto prima che abbia del tutto dimenticato le odiose parole di Anderson, bruciate nel calore del ricordo della bocca di John vicino al suo orecchio, della sua voce bassa che lo chiama “bellissimo”.  
  
  
***  
  
Quella notte, mentre è sdraiato a letto, a pensare ancora alla sua conversazione con John, Sherlock è colto dal desiderio di comporre.  
  
Non era stato dell'umore di scrivere musica in mesi e mesi, ma all’improvviso è afferrato dal bisogno come  da una forza irrefrenabile, e lo riempie con la sua dolcezza; la melodia che avanza impetuosa nella sua testa, arricciandosi e attenuandosi, torcendosi e innalzandosi, e sente l’assoluto bisogno di bagnare la punta della penna nell’inchiostro,di  prenderla e iniziare ad annotare ciò che nella sua mente è un turbine di colori.  
  
Si allunga a prendere il calamo, spargendo l’inchiostro su di sé nella disperazione, e scarabocchiando le note veloce come arrivano— la mano neanche lontanamente abbastanza lesta per tenere il passo con le note che si dispiegano nella sua mente, come un lungo srotolarsi di una pergamena mentre viene scrollata.  
  
Ci lavora fino a notte fonda, accovacciato sul foglio, pagine e pagine di note che fuoriescono come una spirale da lui, fino a che la candela si è tutta consumata e ne accende una’altra, incurante del fatto che più tardi potrebbe pentirsi della decisione.  
Ha solo un tot di candele a disposizione per il viaggio. Ma per il momento, non gli importa. Non potrebbe smettere di scrivere nemmeno se fosse trascinato via dalla scrivania.  
  
Finalmente, con gli occhi annebbiati dalla fatica, e le dita dolenti  in preda a crampi, macchiate d’inchiostro, poggia la penna, e cosparge il foglio di polvere per aiutarlo ad asciugare;  si appoggia alla sedia, scrocchiandosi le nocche.  
  
Soffia la candela, e si trascina a letto.  
  
Sherlock sogna la composizione—sembra come la luce che penetra l’acqua dall’alto.  
  
Sembra come John Watson che corre sul pennone, col sole che scintilla e fa capolino da dietro la sua figura scattante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera! :)
> 
> Alcuni appunti su questo capitolo:
> 
> * holystoning: purtroppo non esiste corrispettivo in italiano, ho dovuto improvvisare qua eh. Allora, il termine è propriamente del lessico della marina e significa come sostantivo"pietra arenaria, pomice," o comunque un particolare tipo di mattone/pietra usata per pulire i ponti delle navi; è anche un verbo, e si riferisce all'azione di sfregare tale pietra frammentata sui ponti. Siccome, come ci spiega meglio della sottoscritta John, si fa a gattoni, e sembra che si stia pregando in ginocchio, è stato definito così (che sarebbe una specie di sfregare la pietra in modo sacro/ sfregamento sacro ?!?!? don't know helppp) Perciò in qualche modo l'ho dovuto lasciare in inglese, la seconda volta almeno, perchè altrimenti la spiegazione di John ci avrebbe lasciato tutti "wait wat". Spero quel passaggio sia okay.
> 
> * gaettone/gavettone: altro termine proprio della marina (dog - watch) e significa "turno di guardia da due ore".
> 
> (sì, insomma, mi sto facendo una cultura discreta su queste cose xD)
> 
> Okay, penso non ci sia altro (ma sono di fretta, per cui se ho scordato qualcosa, o qualcosa "non va" ... ditemi tutto).  
> Grazie per tutte le recensioni, siete magnifici. Continuate a scrivere e commentare, prima o poi risponderò, giuro. *coff*
> 
> Siete PETALOSI come Sherlock, love you.
> 
> A presto,  
> ila_D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock si strugge.

 

Capitolo Dieci  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
S’alza di nuovo il vento, e nei pochi giorni che seguono John è impegnato a lavorare sulle vele. È quasi sempre in alto, a strisciare sulla testa d’albero, a camminare sulle sartie sotto al pennone per aiutare a srotolare, piegare e stendere le vele, fissandole a seconda del vento.  
  
Per la prima volta da quando è iniziato il viaggio, a Sherlock non dispiace.  
  
Si sente più felice di quanto possa ricordare essersi mai sentito; la sua mente è più in pace. La piccola scintilla di sicurezza che John ha risvegliato in lui durante la loro ultima conversazione è cresciuta costantemente, espandendosi fino a diventare un letto di brace, che rifulge ardentemente nel suo petto, anche quando John non è accanto a lui.  
  
Riesce a percepire quel calore fornirgli la confidenza necessaria per fare domande agli altri marinai quando John non è intorno, a patto che non siano troppo occupati. La sua timidezza è ancora così debilitante che mantiene le conversazioni brevi, ma tutti i marinai con cui ha parlato sono amichevoli con lui, e non sembra che gli dispiacciano le domande. Sembrano essersi abituati a quella presenza solitaria sul ponte, appollaiata da una parte, che osserva silenziosamente.  
  
Sta imparando di più sulla nave, poco a poco, ogni giorno. Gli piace impressionare John con quello che ha dedotto dalle sue osservazioni, mentre casualmente indica una parte del sartiame della nave e chiede, “Quelle sono le fighiere, vero? E quello è il martingala?”  
  
Ogni volta lo sguardo di sorpresa sul volto di John, mentre si trasforma gradualmente in un sorriso stupito, aiuta ad attizzare la brace della sua sicurezza in una piccola fiamma.  
  
“Ti ritroverai lassù sulla testa d’albero prima di rendercene conto”, dice John con un sorriso affettuoso. “Uno di questi giorni non sarei sorpreso di uscire e trovarti appeso sull’albero di prua!”  
  
Ogni volta Sherlock sorride in risposta, raggiante d’orgoglio per l’elogio di John, ma sa che c’è una pesante differenza tra il sapere i nomi delle cose ed il sapere come fare quello che John fa ogni giorno —come manovrare un sistema così complicato di corde e sartie per governare l’imponente struttura lignea sull’acqua. Più apprende sulle intricate attività della nave, più è impressionato dalle capacità di John, al punto da sentire che la sua ammirazione per lui è vasta e senza limiti come l’oceano che stanno solcando.  
  
L’avanzare della nave verso sud è evidente dal clima sempre più caldo. Mentre si trovano ogni giorno più vicini all’equatore, il vento raccoglie forza e il calore del sole s’intensifica.  
  
“Abbiamo quasi raggiunto gli alisei”, gli dice un giorno John, mentre sono in piedi insieme sul ponte. “Il che significa navigazione agevole per tre o quattro settimane, se siamo fortunati.”  
  
“Significa che avrai più tempo per te?” domanda, col timore di sperare.  
  
“A dire il vero, sì”, dice John con un sorriso. “Mi chiedo come diavolo farò a trovare qualcosa da fare con tutte quelle ore di libertà. Riesci a pensare a qualche attività utile per me, Mr. Holmes?”  
  
Lo sguardo che gli lancia John è decisamente acceso. “Proprio niente?”  
  
Sherlock avvampa di un rosso scarlatto, dalla radice dei capelli fino alle punte dei piedi.  
  
Fissa le sue unghie sul parapetto, e scuote la testa.  
  
John ride, in modo caldo e sommesso, ed il suono lo fa sentire come se lo stomaco si fosse staccato dal suo corpo e stesse fluttuando da qualche parte sull’oceano aperto.  
  
John si avvicina, e la sua voce è una voluta di calore, che si avvolge intorno al suo cuore. “Sono sicuro che tu e io possiamo inventarci qualcosa.”  
  
Quando Sherlock non è sul ponte ad osservare John e i suoi compagni di ciurma, lavora alla sua composizione, che ha iniziato a considerare come uno studio su John Watson.  
  
Quando non ci sta lavorando su, ci sta pensando—torcendo e manipolando la melodia nella sua mente, cambiandone la struttura, l’estensione delle note, anche se sempre di pochissimo. Di notte, riesamina le linee illeggibili dello scritto, fa correzioni, cambia le pause nei movimenti, aggiunge altri strumenti. Aveva scordato quel fremito nel lavorare a qualcosa che cattura così completamente la sua attenzione, la gioia di un lavoro che ha davvero significato.  
  
Anche se non possiede la maestria che ha Mycroft in ogni strumento che tocca, ha avuto comunque una preparazione estesa in tutti gli strumenti a corda, e un buon numero della famiglia di quelli a fiato, perciò può scrivere musica per ognuno di essi con considerevole abilità. Il peso principale della melodia è sostenuto dal violino, ma vi aggiunge un misto di altri strumenti come supporto, per donargli sfumature e profondità, così che avrà la gravità necessaria, ma anche la vibrazione di ciò che si sforza di esprimere.  
  
Gli ci vogliono solo poche notti di furiosa composizione, prima che non riesca a resistere alla tentazione un secondo di più e tiri fuori il suo violino. Anche se sa che non potrà suonarlo davvero, brama di stringerlo, di pressare le note nella tastiera, far scorrere le dita su e giù per le corde. Almeno può lavorare sulle note, e la sensazione di esso sotto le sue mani lo aiuterà ad avvicinarsi al suono, sebbene non possa veramente sentirlo.  
  
Così  cade a gattoni vicino al letto, e slega l’intricato sistema di cinghie e fibbie che ha impiegato per tenere lo strumento al sicuro dal moto violento della nave.  
  
Il mare è calmo stanotte e lui  può prendersi il suo tempo, mentre si siede sul letto e appoggia la custodia sulle ginocchia.  
  
Le dita scivolano in posizione contro i ganci con allenata disinvoltura, e non realizza neanche di star trattenendo il respiro finché non apre la custodia e vede il violino riposto nel suo familiare letto di liso velluto blu, e tutta l’aria lo lascia in un sospiro.  
  
Come aveva potuto dimenticare? Come aveva potuto dimenticare quanto significhi per lui soltanto il sentire l’odore della lieve muffa sul velluto che costeggia la custodia? L’odore del colofone, il profumo frizzante del legno lucidato che si solleva ad incontrarlo in un’ondata fragrante di ricordi sensoriali, ricordi di notti illuminate dal fuoco, quando suonava per Mycroft in un angolo della loro cameretta esposta alla corrente, rari momenti di pace tra loro che parevano arrivare solo quando aveva il violino in mano—ricordi di notti più fredde, sul tetto della loro grande casa, il mondo disteso ai suoi piedi in un groviglio di ombre tinte d’argento, le dita leggermente congelate  un prezzo valso ogni istante passato in beata solitudine, mentre suonava alla luna.  
  
Studia ancora per un momento il suo bel bagliore debole, perso nei ricordi, prima di liberarlo con attenzione, conscio del leggero rollio della nave mentre lo tiene tra le mani; avvolge le sue lunghe dita attorno al collo, facendo scorrere il palmo sulla curva della vita. Lo sistema sotto al mento e chiude gli occhi, e sente l’ardore dei suoi ricordi scaldarlo come una fiamma tenuta tra i suoi palmi a coppa.  
  
Le dita prudono dalla voglia di suonare, ma non osa trascinare l’archetto sulle corde per paura di disturbare qualcuno. Comunque, può stuzzicare un po’ le note, stile pizzicato, e lo fa mentre lavora al nuovo componimento, facendo delle prove, riscrivendo quelle parti che non ci stanno del tutto bene.  
  
Ci lavora fino a che la candela è bruciata ed è diventata una pozzanghera di cera, estintasi  alla fine da sé in un silenzioso sibilo, lasciandolo a riporre lo strumento nella custodia al buio.  
  
Lo fa senza difficoltà, strisciando sotto la branda, tastando le cinghie per assicurarlo di nuovo fermamente al suo posto.  
  
Questo incidente lo spinge a considerare l’allarmante quantità di candele che ha già consumato, e decide d’ ora in poi di lavorare di giorno, in modo da trattenersi dall’esaurire completamente la sua scorta.  
  
Mentre scivola nel sonno, pensa a quello che John ha detto riguardo il desiderio dei marinai per un violinista, e si chiede quando se ne presenterà l’opportunità.  
  
Vien fuori che l’opportunità arriva prima di quanto Sherlock si aspetti.  
  
La notte seguente a cena, è seduto nel salone passeggeri, intento a far fuori con rapidità una ciotola di stufato di manzo e orzo (il suo appetito è aumentato in proporzioni spaventose in conseguenza delle sue lezioni settimanali di boxe con John), ascoltando solo a metà il ronzio di conversazione attorno a lui. La sua mente è impegnata con le recenti alterazioni al movimento condotto dal secondo violino (sta pensando di aggiungere un arpeggio verso la fine, proprio prima che la melodia riprenda), per cui quasi non sente il pezzo delle notizie, ma l’entusiasmo nella voce dell’uomo cattura la sua attenzione.  
  
“—raggiunto gli alisei finalmente. Dicono che se il bel tempo regge, ci sarà una celebrazione domani notte, un party per gli ufficiali e i passeggeri!”  
  
Un giovane uomo alla sua sinistra si esibisce in una risatina incredula. “Il nostro capitano? Che lancia un party? Non ho mai sentito una cosa simile.”  
  
Henrietta Long, una giovane donna bionda e prosperosa , che è fin troppo affezionata al manifestare le sue molteplici grazie, si sporge avanti con malcelata impazienza. “Oh, lo pensi davvero, Mr. Jackson? Un party? Su questa nave?”  
  
Il raggiante Mr.Jackson annuisce giovialmente, sollevando il bicchiere di vino per sottolineare le sue parole. “Proprio così, signora, questo è quello che dicono gli ufficiali. L’ho sentito dalle labbra dello stesso tenente Lestrade!”  
  
Diverse donne scoppiano in risatine eccitate,e chinano il capo assieme in fervente conferenza.  
  
Una giovane dai capelli castani e un sorriso nervoso e malinconico —il suo nome è Miss Hooper —alza lo sguardo verso Mr. Jackson. Sherlock non l’ha mai sentita dire due parole in croce. Quindi, assume di essere stupito tanto quanto ogni altro presente al tavolo quando Miss Hooper chiede, in una voce che è a malapena più di un sussurro, “Saranno presenti tutti gli ufficiali, signore?”  
  
Mr. Jackson inclina la testa in un gesto deferente. “Credo proprio di sì, mia signora.”  
  
Miss Long si avvicina a Miss Gibbons per dire in un sussurro concitato. “Penso che tutti sappiamo su _quale_ ufficiale Miss Hooper stia contando, vero?”  
  
Le guance rosa di Miss Hooper mutano in una vivida sfumatura scarlatta, lo sguardo che scivola in grembo.  
  
Sente una scintilla di rabbia lambire la base della sua spina dorsale, mentre le altre donne ridono insieme con aria cospiratoria.  
  
È così profondamente chiuso nel proprio desiderio di restare invisibile che raramente è al corrente delle dinamiche sociali tra gli altri passeggeri, ma ora sente un piccolo scoppio di compassione per la ragazza dai capelli castani nel vestito a pois sbiadito.  
  
Per la prima volta, la guarda per davvero, e in lei vede guance arrossate, labbra fini, uno scialle logoro; una ragazza che è emarginata esattamente come lui nel piccolo e crudele ordine sociale della nave. Decide, in quell’istante, di essere più consapevole delle sue sofferenze, e vedere se non può aiutare a prevenirle in qualche piccolo modo, in futuro.  
  
“Oooh, credete che ci porteranno su i bauli, così da poterci vestire con qualcosa di decente per l’occasione?”  
  
“Quanto a questo, temo di non saperlo”, intona Mr. Jackson con finta serietà, fissando con aria da lutto il fondo del suo bicchiere di vino. “Anche se _è_ costume che ai passeggeri delle navi, in viaggi di questa durata, sia concesso avere un giorno per prendere aria e sistemarsi. Ne parlerò col tenente Lestrade domani mattina, e vedremo cos’ha da dire. Credo che il tempo sarà il fattore determinante nella faccenda, ma niente paura, signore!” Quando alza di nuovo lo sguardo, i suoi occhi brillano di buon umore. “Sono, come sempre, il vostro umile servitore.”  
  
Alla promessa di Mr. Jackson seguono risatine d’apprezzamento in grandi quantità.  
  
Il giovanotto alla sua sinistra parla di nuovo. Può dire, dal vacillare della sua voce, che ha bevuto più vino di quanto possa reggerne. “Ma seriamente? Capitan CipiglioTempestoso che vuole lanciare una festa? Riuscite a immaginare— _lui_  che balla una quadriglia? Cos’ha intenzione di fare? Gridarci contro per farci divertire?”  
  
“Attento a te, Bailey”. Un  gentiluomo con folte sopracciglia ed una redingote consunta prende la parola alla fine del tavolo.  
  
“Tutti in questo vascello devono sottostare al comando del capitano, non solo l’equipaggio. Vorrai stare più attento a ciò che dici.”  
  
“Era solo uno scherzo,” concede Bailey, prendendo un sorso di vino, ma lui riesce a sentire il lieve tremito nella sua voce.  
  
“Niente di quello che dici a bordo di questa nave rimane privato. Ricordalo. Le navi hanno orecchie.”  
  
Il ragazzo prende un’altra nervosa sorsata di vino, e volge in basso lo sguardo.  
  
Avvalendosi del silenzio creato dal commento del ragazzo, Sherlock si schiarisce la gola. Alza la voce, drappeggiando il coraggio su di sé come un lenzuolo. “Sono invitati tutti i membri dell’equipaggio?”  
  
Diverse teste si girano per fissarlo con debole fascino. È certo che si fossero scordati che anche lui possedeva il dono della parola.  
  
Gli risponde un grosso uomo di nome McKinley, la voce tonante piena di blando sdegno. “Non essere stupido, ragazzo! Lo scopo è di fornire un’opportunità per migliorare le relazioni tra passeggeri e ufficiali. Darci l’opportunità di conoscerci meglio l’un l’altro, sollevare gli spiriti e tutto.”  
  
Può sentire lo stufato  rivoltarsi nello stomaco mentre pensa ad Anderson che attraversa a grandi passi tutta la stanza, fasciato nell’ uniforme come un orribile pavone, che cerca di attirare lo sguardo dei passeggeri di sesso femminile, il tutto mentre gli sibila insulti sottovoce.  
  
Il momentaneo barlume di eccitazione che aveva avvertito alla prospettiva di una festa in cui John sarebbe stato presente svanisce, lasciandolo freddo.  
  
“La ciurma avrà i propri mezzi di celebrazione più primitivi”, aggiunge McKinley con un sorriso di derisione. “Su questo non ho dubbi.”  
  
Pochi risolini seguono questo commento.  
  
Sherlock stringe gli occhi, sentendo un'altra vampata di furia attraversarlo come una fiammata, ma si morde la lingua; nessuna di queste persone vale un solo fiato del suo biasimo.  
  
“Se pensi che sia quella la ragione per la festa, hai preso un abbaglio”, dice cupamente alla sua tazza un uomo sottile dallo snervante sguardo indagatore.  
  
“Che vuoi dire, Ferguson?”  
  
L’uomo scuote il capo con un sorriso amaro. “Ne ho sentite davvero tante riguardo il capitano, e sollevare gli spiriti non è una delle sue qualità più famose. Avrà i suoi motivi per le festività, puoi starne certo.”  
  
L’uomo dalle folte sopracciglia—si chiama Knott, ricorda Sherlock —si sporge sulla sedia, l’espressione mortalmente seria. “Hai sentito cosa ho detto a Bailey. Fossi in te starei attento alle parole, Ferguson. Specialmente al tavolo del Capitano.”  
  
“Non è mai venuto a cenare con noi neanche una volta, no?” ribatte Ferguson, con qualcosa di simile alla spavalderia nel tono. “Mette a mala pena piede fuori dalla sua cabina. Non vedo nessuna  ragione per cui debba cambiare le sue abitudini adesso.”  
  
C’è una donna seduta alla sinistra di Mr. Knott, che si sventaglia nervosamente. La riconosce come una delle donne che ha gridato in preda al terrore alla vista di John sul pennone. I suoi occhi saettano da un uomo all’altro. “Beh, per me, io spero che _faccia_ una comparsa alla festa. Quasi non lo abbiamo più visto da quando la nave ha lasciato il porto!”  
  
Lo sguardo di Ferguson è fissato su Mr. Knott, risoluto. “Non credere che non ci sia una ragione per quello.”  
  
“Ferguson”, ringhia Knott. “Penso sarebbe saggio abbandonare questo particolare argomento di  conversazione.  
Specialmente data l'attuale compagnia.” Il suo sguardo balena in modo significativo alle facce curiose degli altri passeggeri attorno al tavolo. Il vecchio Mr. Mills si è spinto così tanto in avanti sulla sedia che la sua cravatta sta ciondolando nella ciotola della zuppa. “Nessuno di noi vuole problemi.”  
  
“Chi ha detto qualcosa circa l’iniziare problemi?”  
  
C’è un momento di palpabile tensione, mentre i due uomini incrociano saldamente gli sguardi dalle parti opposte del tavolo.  
  
Sherlock riesce a sentire la lotta tra loro tanto distintamente come se un improvviso spiffero fosse entrato nella stanza.  
  
Chiaramente, riescono ad avvertirla anche gli altri passeggeri. Miss Goodfellow, la probabile governante, sta stringendo le labbra così forte che sembrano essere svanite del tutto, e il giovanotto di nome Bailey è pieno di energia nervosa al punto che capovolge il suo bicchiere con un gesto brusco, versando vino in tutto il grembo dell’anziana Mrs. Mills.  
  
L’incidente rompe la tensione del momento.  
  
Mrs. Mills lancia uno strillo di sorpresa, e Mr. Bailey balza in piedi, balbettando scuse.  
  
Il chiassoso e bonario Mr. McKinley rimprovera seriamente il ragazzo, mentre Miss Hooper aiuta Mrs. Mills ad alzarsi e ad uscire dalla sala da pranzo.  
  
I presenti ritornano alle loro conversazioni individuali, l’interesse nel conflitto tra i due uomini già dimenticato, ma Sherlock mantiene la coda dell’occhio fissa su Mr. Ferguson. Il suo sguardo è ritornato alla ciotola davanti a lui, ma sembra più arrabbiato che mai; la mano che stringe il cucchiaio ha le nocche sbiancate dalla rabbia. Ovviamente, c’è di più che l’uomo vorrebbe dire, ma è certo, dal suo sguardo di ferro, che Mr. Knott  farà tutto quanto in suo potere per evitare che ciò accada.  
  
Per la prima volta da quando ha messo piede sulla nave, si trova interessato agli affari dei suoi compagni passeggeri, anche se soltanto perché la faccenda riguarda palesemente il loro nefando capitano, un uomo che possiede fin troppo potere sul destino di tutti loro. Se c’è una questione su cui Mr. Knott ha completamente ragione, è che anzitutto lui è il capitano della nave, e determinerà l’esito del viaggio e di tutti quelli che ne fanno parte.  
  
Il pensiero gli fa gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
  
Per questa ragione, vota silenziosamente di prestare attenzione ogni qual volta il nome del capitano spunta in una conversazione. A questo punto, una maggiore conoscenza della faccenda può soltanto essere d’aiuto, per evitare di cadere vittima dei capricci dell’uomo spietato.  
  
  
***  
   
Il giorno seguente, Sherlock si alza all’alba.  
  
Ripete la serie di esercizi mattutini, passa due ore a perfezionare il movimento finale della sua composizione (vien fuori che l’arpeggio per il secondo violino era esattamente ciò che mancava), e poi sale al ponte di coperta con una ritrovata spensieratezza nei movimenti, impaziente come sempre di dare la prima sbirciata a John.  
  
Il sole sta brillando a viva forza sul ponte. Adesso è visibile in modo abbagliante che stanno solcando attraverso il clima dei tropici, riflette, mentre allunga una mano per asciugarsi il sudore accumulato di recente sulla fronte. È sopra coperta da solo pochi istanti, e già si è pentito della decisione di indossare la giacca.  
  
Un gruppo di ufficiali è in piedi sotto l’albero maestro, all’apparenza accaldati e infelici, mentre eseguono i calcoli di metà mattinata.  
  
In mezzo a loro riconosce la faccia torva di Anderson, e mette un’ampia distanza tra sé e il gruppo di ufficiali, facendosi invece strada di nuovo verso il cassero, dove vede le spalle larghe e la figura di Mr. Jackson vicino al tenente Lestrade, immersi in una conversazione.  
  
Ripensa al discorso a cena la sera precedente, e nonostante tutto sente una scintilla di curiosità, per sapere se le sopracitate festività si svolgeranno veramente.  
  
Senza tener conto della delusione per il fatto che il presunto party di questa sera non includerà John, non è stato in grado di scrollarsi dalla testa il dissapore tra Mr. Knott e Mr. Ferguson, ed è curioso di vedere da sé se il party avrà luogo, e se così, come si comporterà il capitano qualora decidesse di fare una comparsa.  
  
È colpito dal fatto che Mr. Ferguson ha completamente ragione nel suo giudizio: provvedere un’opportunità per far baldoria non è un tratto per cui il capitano è mai stato famoso. La decisione non calza con quello che ha sentito sul comportamento del capitano; perciò è un fatto più che curioso che l’uomo esca dai binari per farlo adesso.  
  
È anche evidente che Mr. Ferguson ha delle proprie teorie riguardo le ragioni del capitano. Quanto siano veritiere potrebbe essere difficile da dire, ma è interessato a qualsiasi informazione in possesso di chiunque, congetture o meno, sulle ragioni del capitano per lanciare una festa a metà del viaggio.  
  
Sherlock si posiziona sotto il cornicione del cassero, fuori dalla vista degli uomini che sono sopra di lui, ma abbastanza vicino da essere a portata d’orecchio e ascoltare la conversazione.  
  
La voce solitamente entusiasta di Mr. Jackson si è abbassata ad un volume più discreto, ma sta parlando a voce abbastanza alta che lui riesce a sentire facilmente le sue parole.  
  
“—erano ovviamente curiose di sapere quanta verità ci fosse nella proposta.”  
  
“E’ stata una sorpresa per me come per uno qualsiasi di voi, sono certo. Ma sì, il capitano mi ha dato istruzioni stamattina per mettere in moto i preparativi. Non dovrebbe essere una festa troppo sontuosa, solo qualcosina  per commemorare l’aver passato l’equatore. Tipicamente, c’è questa o quella sorta di celebrazione per segnare l’evento. Il capitano non si dà a qualche rituale pagano, Re Nettuno e così via, ma adesso che abbiamo raggiunto i venti alisei, c’è un po’ più di tempo perché gli uomini si rilassino. Ha pensato potesse essere una buona opportunità per permettere un poco di fratellanza a bordo, e celebrare l’aver superato con successo quella tempesta. Tutti avevano i nervi un po’ tesi dopo quella.”  
  
“Oh,certamente, signore. La mia stessa Tabitha si deve ancora riprendere del tutto. Non ha ancora lasciato la cuccetta dalla tempesta. Non si sostenta con nulla eccetto brodo e the al limone. È troppo debole per fare qualsiasi cosa non sia l’alzare la testa dal cuscino, ma io credo che questa festa sarà proprio la cosa giusta per risollevarle il morale.”  
  
“Lieto di sentirlo”, offre cordialmente Lestrade.  
  
“Bene, puoi riferire al capitano che mi affido alla sua capacità di prendere decisioni. Posso domandare inoltre, da parte delle signore capisce, se i bauli saranno mandati su?”  
  
“Sì, in realtà ho appena dato l’ordine.”  
  
“Splendido, splendido. Allora ho il suo permesso per iniziare a spargere le buone nuove? È solo che … beh, le signore hanno tanto per cui prepararsi, signore. Credo che potrebbero solo apprezzare qualche ora in più.”  
  
“Sì, senz’altro—“  
  
La promessa di Lestrade è interrotta dalla comparsa dello stesso capitano.  
  
Lo riconosce all’istante dal suono del suo incedere —l’andatura pesante e trascinata è inequivocabile.  
  
Sembra che la prospettiva del party abbia fatto poco per migliorare la sua indole scontrosa. L’evidente malcontento dell’uomo si può sentire dal risonante latrato della voce.  
  
“Cos’è tutto questo, Tenente?”  
  
Sherlock si  pressa ancora di più nell’ombra sotto il parapetto.  
  
“Discutevo solo con Mr. Jackson sulle festività di stasera, signore.”  
  
“E qualcuno ha dato il permesso a Mr. Jackson di stare nel cassero?”  
  
“L’ho dato io, signore.”  
  
“Bene allora, come tuo ufficiale superiore non tengo conto della tua decisione, e richiedo che Mr. Jackson vada immediatamente via dal cassero.”  
  
“Molto bene, signore. Subito, signore.”  
  
Mr. Jackson sembra avere abbastanza savoir-faire per sapere quando levarsi da una situazione spinosa,  perché  lo vede  ritirarsi con fretta nelle scale alla sua destra, prima che Lestrade abbia ancora finito di parlare.  
  
“Chi è al comando di questa nave,Tenente?”  
  
Si appiattisce nell’ombra, ascoltando attentamente.  
  
“Voi, signore.”  
  
La voce del capitano è un basso ringhio di rabbia. “Faresti bene a tenerlo a mente.”  
  
“Sì, signore.”  
  
Sente i passi irosi avvicinarsi alle scale. “Tieni i passeggeri FUORI dal cassero!”  
  
Si mantiene perfettamente immobile mentre il capitano lo oltrepassa rumorosamente, e si dirige nel passavanti dove gli ufficiali sono radunati attorno all’albero maestro, ad ultimare le letture.  
  
Sherlock esita.  
  
Non ha nessun desiderio di incrociare il capitano in nessuna circostanza, e di sicuro non quando è di cattivo umore, come chiaramente è oggi. Ma non c’è nessun segno di John nelle sartie, e fa troppo caldo per avventurarsi sottocoperta.  
  
Riesce a sentire il suono della voce del capitano, che sbraita critiche al gruppo di ufficiali in addestramento. Gli viene in mente che se l’umore del capitano è nero come sembra, allora gli ufficiali devono aspettarsi una punizione, non importa quanto siano competenti nel loro lavoro.  
  
L’opportunità di sentire Anderson criticato è tutta la motivazione di cui ha bisogno.  
  
Striscia più vicino, abbracciando il parapetto di babordo, fino a che non è di nuovo a tiro d’orecchi del capitano, ma ben nascosto dietro ad una cassa accatastata sul ponte.  
  
“E tu questi li chiami calcoli, Patterson? Dimmi, sei nato in un fienile?”  
  
“N-no, signore.”  
  
“Bene allora, perché i tuoi segni ricordano molto di più dei graffi di un pollo piuttosto che calcoli leggibili?”  
  
“Non lo s-so, signore.”  
  
“Scoprilo, Patterson, e cerca di scoprirlo in fretta. Non ho tempo da perdere con scolaretti che hanno ancora la bava addosso e non distinguono la fine di una lavagna da un’altra. E sbarazzati di quel balbettio prima che debba levartelo a suon di botte.”  
  
“S-sì, signore.”  
  
“Chi è il prossimo?”  
  
Ascolta mentre il capitano continua sulla fila degli aspiranti cadetti, criticando e deridendo a turno ogni candidato. Anderson è proprio l’ultimo ad essere l’oggetto del disprezzo del capitano.  
  
“Cos’è questo, Anderson?”  
  
“Sono i miei calcoli, signore.”  
  
C’è un sonoro schiocco, che non può essere frainteso con nient’altro se non con il dorso della mano del capitano che si schianta sul volto di Anderson.  
  
“Questo lavoro non è adatto nemmeno a rigare l’interno della mia latrina, e tu sei il più vecchio in questa compagnia. Da quanti anni sei un cadetto adesso, Anderson?”  
  
Il cupo silenzio di Anderson si percepisce persino dall’altro lato della cassa.  
  
“Non mettermi alla prova, ragazzo.”  
  
“Sette.”  
  
“Cosa? Parla ad alta voce!”  
  
“Sette.”  
  
“Giusto, sette anni e stai ancora brancolando nel buio per delle semplici letture astrologiche? Meglio che ti dia da fare, Anderson, se vuoi rimanere in questa flotta. La marina non ha tempo per dei marinai stupidi e pigri, tanto meno ufficiali. Sei di turno sul ponte per il resto del pomeriggio.”  
  
Anderson emette un suono risentito. “Ma, signore, non può—“  
  
“Cos’è che mi hai detto, ufficiale?”  
  
Sherlock può sentire il minaccioso strascico della gamba difettosa del capitano mentre si trascina più vicino ad Anderson con intento maligno.  
  
“Hai capito bene, turno sul ponte, fino a che non dico altrimenti. Anzi, sei di turno sul ponte per tutto il resto della serata. Nessuna festività per te stanotte, Anderson.” La piega beffarda nella voce del capitano attorno alla parola è abbastanza acida che potrebbe scrostare la vernice da tutto il legno della nave. “E se sento una parola— _una parola_ di lamentela da te, ti pesterò così forte che non sarai in grado di camminare per una settimana, è chiaro?”  
  
La risposta di Anderson è un mormorio di malcontento.  
  
“Che cosa?”  
  
“Aye, aye, signore.”  
  
“Il resto di voi, fuori dalla mia vista. Siate certi di sbrigare ogni cosa prima del tramonto se avete qualche desiderio di essere presenti alla celebrazione. Qualsiasi domanda, parlate col tenente Lestrade.”  
  
Si abbassa nell’oscurità dietro la cassa mentre il capitano lo sorpassa a grandi falcate sulla strada verso il cassero.  
  
Il resto degli ufficiali si disperde in silenzio. Sembra che il capitano abbia effettivamente annullato qualsiasi sentimento di cameratismo tra di loro.  
  
Ci pensa su, riflettendo sul fatto che la decisione del capitano di lanciare un party, chiaramente ha davvero poco a che fare col volere che tutti a bordo della nave si divertano. Di certo, il suo atteggiamento nei confronti dell’intera faccenda sembra essere uno di riluttante accettazione. È come se l’idea non fosse mai stata la sua in primo luogo, come se fosse stato spinto da qualcun altro. Ma questo è un uomo che non tollera farsi mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno.  
  
Perso nelle sue meditazioni, quasi si perde la sagoma ribollente di Anderson mentre si avventa già lungo il ponte e su un ragazzo che s’inerpica giù dalle sartie.  
  
Anderson lo afferra per la spalla e lo fa voltare. “Ehi tu! Ragazzo! Ti avevo detto di andare di sopra con quei filati un’ora fa. Perché non l’hai ancora fatto?”  
  
“Mi dispiace, signore. Mi è stato detto di fare questo prim—“  
  
Sherlock sobbalza all’udire il rumore secco della mano di Anderson contro la guancia del ragazzo.  
  
“Non rispondere!”  
  
“Ma mi ha chiesto—“  
  
Il secondo schiocco è più forte del primo, ed è seguito da un tonfo non appena il ragazzo cade malamente sul ponte.  
  
“Come osi parlarmi così? Non devi mai discutere un ordine di un tuo superiore, è chiaro?”  
  
Vede il ragazzo annuire da dove è ancora disteso sul ponte, il sangue che scorre dal labbro spaccato.  
  
“Adesso rimettiti in  piedi e fai come ti è stato detto. Voglio quei cavi divisi e portati su in cima prima che ritorni. O avrai qualcosa di molto peggio da affrontare che il dorso della mia mano.”  
  
“Sì, signore.”  
  
Mentre osserva Anderson allontanarsi a grandi passi dall’altra parte del ponte, sente la rabbia ribollire in lui, rovente e velenosa. Il minuscolo briciolo di pietà che potrebbe aver provato per Anderson sulla scia della sua umiliazione per le mani del capitano svanisce nel giro di un singolo battito di ciglia.  
  
Ha visto il ragazzo in giro per la nave. È un mozzo, il che significa che è responsabile di tutti quei lavori che nessun altro vuole fare—ingrassare gli alberi, spazzare e riordinare i ponti, assistere i marinai nei loro doveri e sbrigare commissioni per gli ufficiali. È la persona più giovane a bordo, ma lavora più duramente di qualsiasi altro. Ogni volta che lo vede, quando non si trova su nel sartiame con i marinai, sta correndo da qualche parte con le braccia piene.  
  
I marinai sono ovviamente affezionati a lui. Lo trattano come la mascotte preferita quando non gli chiedono di aiutarli con i loro compiti, scompigliandoli i capelli, insegnandogli a fumare la pipa, ma è ancora in qualche modo un emarginato a causa della sua età. Il fatto che Anderson si sia approfittato dello status di questo ragazzo, proprio al fondo della scala gerarchica, è forse più spregevole di qualsiasi altra cosa gli abbia visto fare.  
  
Osserva il ragazzo pulirsi col braccio il sangue dal viso, e sente muoversi in lui una fitta di compassione così viscerale che può quasi sentire il sapore ferroso del sangue lui stesso.  
  
Aspetta che Anderson sia svanito dalla vista prima di andare verso il ragazzo, ancora seduto sul punto in cui è caduto, le guancie inondate di scarlatto per la vergogna.  
  
Si ferma davanti a lui, rigido dall’incertezza, con la voglia di aiutare, di offrire qualche gesto di buona volontà, ma non sa cosa dire. Non vuole imbarazzare il ragazzo ancora di più. Sente il panico stringerli la gola. Cosa dovrebbe dire?  
  
Cosa direbbe John?  
  
La risposta gli arriva allora in uno scoppio di chiarezza. È la cosa più semplice possibile.  
  
S’accuccia vicino a lui, porgendogli il suo fazzoletto.  
  
Il ragazzo guarda dal fazzoletto, stupefatto, al suo viso.  
  
C’è un momento d’esitazione e poi lo prende, senza una parola, l’espressione che muta in una di gratitudine non appena inizia a tamponare il labbro gonfio.  
  
“Qual è il tuo nome?” gli chiede, ancora accovacciato vicino al ragazzo.  
  
“Billy,”risponde.  
  
“Da quanto tempo lavori in navi come questa?”  
  
“Questo è il mio secondo anno—terzo viaggio”, dice Billy, e lui riesce a cogliere di quale infinitesimo grado il suo petto si espande, il sollevarsi di una frazione del suo mento. Riconosce la postura come una che lui stesso ha adottato sin troppe  
volte, e sente un’altra stretta di compassione.  
  
“Beh, Billy,” gli dice, “Se ho ragione—e di solito riguardo le persone è così—sarai un buon ufficiale un giorno.”  
  
Billy smette di asciugarsi il labbro per fissarlo meravigliato. “Come lo sai?”  
  
“Ti ho visto aggirarti per la nave. Sei intelligente. Impari subito le cose, e non c’è migliore qualità per un uomo di mare di questa. Tranne una, che è quella che fa la differenza. È quella che manca a Mr. Anderson.”  
  
“E quale?”  
  
“Gentilezza. Sarai un ufficiale migliore di quello che lui sarà mai, perché  tu non tratterai mai così ingiustamente i ragazzi sulla tua nave.”  
  
Sherlock gli offre la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
  
Billy la prende, e poi è in piedi a guardarlo, riflettendo, prima di annuire solennemente. “Hai ragione. Non lo farò.”  
  
Cerca di restituirgli il fazzoletto, ma lui scuote il capo. “Tienilo. Ne ho in abbondanza.”  
  
“Grazie, signore.”  
  
“Chiamami Sherlock.”  
  
Billy annuisce di nuovo, infilando il fazzoletto nella tasca.  
  
“Se ti da ancora problemi”, dice, facendo cenno nella direzione in cui Anderson se n’è andato. “Fammelo sapere.”  
  
Billy annuisce, l’espressione ancora mortalmente seria. “Lo farò.”  
  
Osserva Billy mentre s’inchina a sollevare la pesante cima arrotolata e gettarsela in spalla, prima di arrampicarsi di nuovo sulle sartie.  
  
Abbassa lo sguardo per trovare una donna in uno sbiadito vestito a pois che lo guarda dall’altra parte del ponte, il parasole nella mano che le ripara gli occhi dal sole.  
  
Non appena incrocia il suo sguardo, Miss Hooper si abbassa in un nervoso inchino di saluto prima di affrettarsi verso le scale.  
  
  
***  
  
  
John deve essere impegnato in qualche compito sottocoperta, perché Sherlock non lo vede per il resto della mattina.  
  
Quando scende per il pranzo, il corridoio fuori le cabine dei passeggeri è un turbinio di attività. È ricoperto di borse e scatole; i bauli, che devono essere stati portati sopra così che i passeggeri possano vestirsi coi loro abiti più eleganti per le festività, hanno i coperchi spalancati, le signore che sbucano da essi, tirando fuori tratti di stoffa, piume, fiocchi,  tubando in preda all’eccitazione per degli oggetti che avevano impacchettato settimane prima in Inghilterra.  
  
Lo stesso baule di Sherlock si trova vicino alla porta della sua cabina. Passa oltre senza interesse — c’è poco in esso che possa causargli eccitazione.  
  
La prospettiva di una festa senza John sembra sempre più tetra ad ogni istante, e mentre si lascia cadere sulla sedia, adocchiando la pila di fogli con le note della sua composizione  scarabocchiate ancora e ancora, sente un’ondata di amarezza sollevarsi in lui, e surclassare qualunque suo precedente sentimento di realizzazione per averla completata.  
  
A cosa serve un pezzo di musica se non può suonarlo?  
  
Piega le pagine e le mette via, e si stende sulla branda, provando con tutte le forze che possiede a ignorare gli squittii attutiti e le esclamazioni dal corridoio.  
  
Magari non andrà al party dopotutto. Ha già visto abbastanza del capitano buono-a-nulla, e basandosi su quello che ha osservato stamattina, sarebbe davvero sorprendente se il capitano si presentasse soltanto. Non crede di poter sopportare la prospettiva della musica, delle luci, dei balli—senza la presenza di John.  
  
Il problema è che lui _ama_ la musica, e _ama_ danzare. Stare così vicino a tutto questo senza l’unica persona con cui vuole condividerlo, sarebbe pura tortura.  
  
Si volta in modo petulante verso il muro, tirando il cuscino sopra la testa per sovrastare il fracasso oltre la porta. Si sdraia di lato, fissando le assi di legno finché non si confondono insieme davanti ai suoi occhi.  
  
Comunque, non riesce a stare sdraiato a lungo con la sua composizione appena finita che giace così vicino a lui. Dopo un po’, si siede e la tira fuori di nuovo, studiandone le note, ascoltando gli alti e i bassi della musica nella sua mente, pensando a John.  
  
Passa il resto del pomeriggio a copiare quello che c’è scritto sulle pagine cariche d’inchiostro su fogli di pergamena puliti, segnando le note il più ordinatamente possibile.  
  
Quando ha finito, sistema il grosso fascio di fogli sulla scrivania e li guarda con soddisfazione, poi si gira a guardare l’angolo del suo letto dove è riposto il suo violino. Le sue dita prudono dalla voglia di suonarlo. Si chiede se ci saranno musicisti alla celebrazione stanotte, e sente una calda punta di gelosia al pensiero.  
  
Si consola con la realizzazione che non vorrebbe che nessuno di _loro_ lo ascolti suonare in ogni caso, con l’eccezione di Miss Hooper forse. Ancora non ha deciso riguardo a lei, ma c’è una possibilità che potrebbe essere diversa dal resto di loro.  
  
Il caos nel corridoio fuori la sua stanza si è placato—ognuno sembra essere all’interno della propria cabina a vestirsi—e decide di dirigersi di nuovo sul ponte per distrarsi dalla tentazione di tirar fuori il violino.  
  
La prima cosa che Sherlock nota quando raggiunge la cima della scala è la distinta mancanza di attività sul ponte, solitamente indaffarato. Poi sente suoni di grida e risate, e guardandosi intorno, nota un gruppo di uomini in piedi vicino al parapetto di tribordo, che sbirciano in acqua.  
  
Curioso, si avvicina e si appoggia al parapetto per vedere a cosa è dovuto il trambusto. Di sotto nell’acqua, una grande piscina improvvisata di tela bianca è stata fissata lungo il lato della nave, e con suo grande stupore, vede degli uomini nuotarci, schizzandosi e ridendo.  
  
“Cosa stanno facendo?” boccheggia.  
  
Un marinaio rugoso alla sua destra ridacchia piano. “A te cosa sembra? Si stanno facendo il bagno, ragazzo mio.”  
  
“Ma— come?”  
  
“Hanno messo su una vela di coltellaccio con qualche colpo al centro per farla affondare—vedi come si abbassa là sotto la superficie? Diventa un bel punto per farsi il bagno. È abbastanza profondo al centro e fa un bel lavoro per tenere lontani gli squali.”  
  
“Squali?” non riesce a tener fuori dalla sua voce la traccia di allarme.  
  
“Oh, aye. Sono sempre allerta in caso qualcosa cada in mare. Creature intelligenti, gli squali.”  
  
Un lampo dorato cattura il suo sguardo, e con un misto di orrore e felicità, spia John Watson nell’acqua, la luce del sole che luccica sulla sua schiena nuda e muscolosa mentre fa una capriola e s’immerge scomparendo sott’acqua.  
  
“Niente è meglio di una nuotata ai Tropici con questo caldo,” continua il compagno di Sherlock colloquialmente. “Alcuni capitani non approvano, bada bene, ma dal momento che il nostro a malapena si fa vedere di mattina o di notte …” Fa spallucce. “Il tenente Lestrade ci ha dato il permesso, e con le festività di stanotte, suppongo che si senta indulgente.”  
  
Lo sente a malapena.  
  
I suoi occhi sono tutti per John, che fa capriole e tuffi con la grazia di un pesce, le sue braccia forti che dividono l’acqua in precise bracciate mentre nuota. Osserva la striscia dorata che crea il suo corpo mentre s’immerge sotto la superficie, svanendo dalla vista per minuti alla volta, prima di irrompere di nuovo in superficie, spruzzando i suoi compagni con un grido di trionfo, la testa lucente sulla cresta dell’acqua come quella di una foca.  
  
Proprio quando pensava di non poter  sopportare l’ essere incantato da John Watson più di così, l’uomo continua e fa questo.  
  
È più radiante che mai, e lui sta lì e guarda e guarda, e non riesce a decidere _che cosa_ stia provando, ci sono così tante emozioni che martellano in lui—gioia e invidia e brama forse le prime, poiché tutto quello che può vedere di John,  a parte un lampo di bianco che copre le sue cosce, è gloriosa, dorata pelle nuda, resa più luminosa dal bagliore del sole nel tardo pomeriggio, che s’inarca attraverso l’acqua.  
  
Sherlock deglutisce con forza, e scopre che la sua gola è improvvisamente asciutta e dolorante.  
  
“Va bene ragazzi, uscite fuori, c’è ancora del lavoro da fare prima del tramonto!”  
  
Uno ad uno, gli uomini iniziano ad arrampicarsi sul lato della nave, con l’aiuto di una scaletta di corda gettata oltre il bordo, e guarda con occhi spalancati John che emerge dall’acqua, i muscoli delle braccia e della schiena visibili dal potente allungarsi delle sue mani mentre si tira su, fino a che con un salto è oltre il parapetto di tribordo e atterra sui piedi, leggero come un gatto, e non gli importa quanto possa sembrare sciocco, non importa chi lo veda, lui rimane lì in piedi, a bocca e aperta, e lo fissa.  
  
Se questo è il suo ultimo momento sulla terra, morirà felice perché John Watson è in piedi davanti a lui, gocciolante, il sole che evidenzia le goccioline d’acqua sulla sua pelle come gioielli, i capelli biondo chiarissimi lucidi e appiattiti sulla fronte, coperto soltanto da un paio di braghe di lino bianco che si appiccicano ai muscoli delle sue cosce e _ogni altra cosa_ al di sotto dei fianchi stretti, e _oh_ , grazie a dio per il lino, pensa, (Sherlock scriverà odi al lino per sempre dopo questo momento, dedicherà la vita alla sua produzione se necessario) perché il lino quando bagnato, diventa _trasparente._  
  
“Sherlock? Va tutto bene?”  
  
Potrebbe davvero star mugolando, e deve apparire anche peggio, perché all’improvviso John si precipita avanti, le mani fresche sulle sue braccia, e lo guida a sedersi in una cassa d’imballaggio vicino, accovacciandosi davanti a lui, gli occhi blu brillanti di preoccupazione.  
  
“Qual è il problema? Sembra tu abbia visto un fantasma.”  
  
Riesce a chiudere la bocca spalancata, ma questo è il meglio che riesce a fare con le mani fresche di John ancora poggiate sui suoi avambracci, lo sguardo blu e caldo così concentrato sul suo volto.  
  
“Cosa c’è? Che c’è che non va? Hai troppo caldo?”  
  
Una delle fresche mani di John raggiunge la sua fronte per spostargli i capelli, e la carezza delle sue dita—tanto carica di tenerezza —è lo stesso gesto che ha compiuto così tante volte quando era malato, ma adesso, John è rannicchiato tra le sue gambe, appena uscito dall’oceano, la pelle che risplende dal caldo, l’odore del sale e del cielo blu e del vento (sì, queste cose hanno davvero odori, lo sa adesso,e  John profuma di tutti loro), il gesto si carica di tutt’altro significato.  
  
Chiude gli occhi, perdendosi nella sensazione del palmo fresco di John contro la sua pelle, ancora umido dall’oceano. Sente una goccia d’acqua colpirgli il dorso delle mani dove giacciono inutili nel suo grembo, e forse sta davvero delirando adesso, perché John _sta sgocciolando su di lui_.  
  
“Sherlock, mi stai un po’ spaventando. Puoi guardarmi?”  
  
Apre gli occhi per trovare quelli di John su di lui, il colore di un cielo senza nuvole. Ci sono piccoli rivoletti impigliati sulle sue lunghe ciglia come perle di luce.  
  
Allora geme davvero.  
  
“Ecco, stai solo seduto per un minuto. Starai bene. Fa talmente caldo da accecare, lo so. Non ci sei abituato. Perché stai indossando questo cappotto pesante? Dovresti toglierlo.”  
  
Le mani di John raggiungono i bordi del suo cappotto e lui emette uno strozzato mugolio di protesta, perché con tutto quello che è successo, con tutto quello che può sostenere, John che rimuove i suoi vestiti sul ponte della nave in pieno giorno, è il limite.  
  
“Sto bene,” ansima, tirando i risvolti del cappotto dalle mani di John. “Solo —caldo. Troppo caldo. Starò bene tra un minuto. Come hai detto, ho solo bisogno di … sedermi.”  
  
John alza le mani in un gesto di resa, e si siede sui talloni.  
  
Non riesce a sostenere direttamente lo sguardo di John, ma riesce a _sentirne_ l’intensità mentre lo studia, la preoccupazione che ancora emana da lui in ondate calde e luminose. È come se ci fosse qualcosa di extrasensoriale che li connette, un’altra forza, più che la vista o il tatto o l’olfatto, è qualcosa nell’aria tra di loro, che gli fornisce informazioni, e rendendolo capace di percepire la prossimità di quelle braghe di lino bagnate, anche senza guardarle—  
  
Chiude di nuovo gli occhi.  
  
“Sei sicuro di star bene?”  
  
Annuisce freneticamente, con gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
  
“Bene. Se ne sei sicuro …” John suona incerto, ma lo sente alzarsi in piedi.  
  
Conta i pulsanti battiti del suo cuore con gli occhi serrati, aspettando che la tempesta di desiderio declini nuovamente a un livello che può tollerare.  
  
“Meglio che ritorni a lavoro,” sta dicendo John, con un tocco di riluttanza nella voce. Poi sente qualcosa cambiare nel suo tono. “E tu faresti meglio a scendere di sotto. Hai una festa per cui prepararti, se non sbaglio.”  
  
Apre gli occhi e alza lo sguardo su John, per trovarlo a sorridere maliziosamente.  
  
“Non vuoi apparire al meglio per tutte le signorine?”  
  
Sherlock sente una fitta di delusione al commento, ma invece di abbassare lo sguardo, continua a guardare John— riconosce il colore acceso nelle sue guance, il profondo scintillio nei suoi occhi, e capisce che John lo sta prendendo in giro.  
  
“No, non voglio,” risponde rigidamente.  
  
John si piega di nuovo verso di lui; la sua bocca che cala così vicina che può sentire il sorriso di John sfiorargli l’orecchio. “Che ne dici per me allora?”  
  
La sua bocca si spalanca in shock.  
  
Il calore scorre attraverso di lui—istantaneo, che consuma tutto, bruciando ogni pensiero razionale nel suo cervello. Stringe forte le mani in grembo mentre viene sopraffatto dall’improvvisa ondata di sentimenti, grato di essere ancora seduto mentre tutto il sangue abbandona il suo cervello.  
  
“M-ma tu non ci sarai,” protesta, dolorosamente consapevole della nota piagnucolante nella sua voce.  
  
La brutale delusione di un party dove ci sarà musica, vino, danze —ma niente John —si schianta su di lui da capo, spegnendo il calore del suo desiderio in modo efficiente come una secchiata d’acqua gelida. Si sente petulante, ferito, come un bambino piccolo a cui è stato promesso un regalo, solo per poi  essere punito.  
  
Sa che si sta comportando in modo stupido, ma non riesce a farne a meno.  
  
China il capo, cercando di ingoiare il sapore amaro della delusione e del fallimento.  
  
Poi tutto d’un tratto, le dita di John sono lì sotto il suo mento, sollevandogli la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo. Non c’è da sbagliarsi sul fuoco che vi scorge.  
  
“Allora dovrò solo venire a cercarti, no?”  
  
Prima che possa trovare il fiato per rispondere, John si è alzato in piedi.  
  
Fissa intensamente il viso di John— evitando tutto quello al di sotto della sua vita con l’autocontrollo della più pia tra le suore.  
  
Le labbra di John sono curvate in un sorriso, ma lo sguardo nei suoi occhi non è cambiato.  
  
Si sente percorso da un brivido.  
  
“Adesso va a vestirti. Verrò da te dopo che ho finito il mio lavoro. Quando il sole sarà calato, verrò a cercarti.”  
  
Forse John vede  il dubbio insinuarsi nei suoi occhi, perché gli prende la mano tra le proprie e la stringe brevemente, una volta, prima di lasciarla andare.  
  
“Lo prometto.”  
  
Mentre osserva John allontanarsi sul ponte, il suo autocontrollo crolla.  
  
Non può fare a meno di lasciar scorrere lo sguardo sulla schiena muscolosa di John, che ancora risplende dall’acqua, sulle curve dei suoi glutei sotto il lino appiccicato dei suoi pantaloni, ogni poderosa flessione del muscolo mentre cammina —il suo passo forte e aggraziato come un ballerino—fomentando le fiamme del suo desiderio finché non è diventato un inferno di bramosia.  
  
Passa tanto tempo prima che Sherlock abbia la forza di alzarsi in piedi, e senta di poter  camminare di nuovo.  
   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve, buona serata a tutti :)
> 
> Alcuni appunti:
> 
> *fighiera: da quanto ho capito, è una specie di cavo metallico che corre sul pennone e poi si attacca alla vela (in inglese "jackstay"). 
> 
> *martingala: okay, qui la definizione non è molto d'aiuto (e l'ho presa pure da un dizionario nautico, mah ... va bene, ammetto di essere ignorante in queste cose ahaha) e dice "Dal francese martingale; il termine indica il pennaccino del bompresso". Ora, il bompresso è quell'albero orizzontale, messo a prua della nave, quello che spunta fuori davanti per capirci, che sta quasi fuori; credo che il martingala sia un pennone che parte da lì, visto che ci sono in alcune navi altri cavi,m pennoni o una vela nel bompresso.
> 
> Bien, è stato istruttivo direi. Oh, e se qualcuno è esperto di barche, fatevi avanti! Le mie spiegazioni non sono delle migliori, visto che le sto imparando man mano queste cose, ehm.
> 
> Tornando a noi. Forza, vorrei sentire anche le vostre "odi al lino" ehehehehe. Scrivetemi una recensione, ciurma! ;)
> 
> Ringrazio infinitamente le persone che hanno recensito lo scorso capitolo, ebbene sì, non posso smettere di elargire ringraziamenti ahahah! No, comunque sono davvero felice quando leggo le recensioni.
> 
> A presto,  
> ila_D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock partecipa ad un party, ed è un impacciato cucciolo gay.  
> Seguono eventi sinistri.

Capitolo Undici

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Sherlock raggiunge la sua cabina, non perde tempo a scavare nel suo baule e a tirar fuori la marsina verde scuro, le brache di velluto, un paio pulito di calze, ed una camicia linda. Il panciotto che sceglie ha delle sottili strisce dorate che attraversano orizzontalmente il petto, ed una fila di bottoni dorati che brillano quando catturano la luce. La cravatta che seleziona è di un avorio crema.  
  
Sono gli abiti più belli che possiede.  
  
Non ha mai pensato neanche per un secondo che avrebbe avuto motivo di indossarli durante il viaggio. E non li indosserebbe neanche adesso—festa o no, sarebbe uno spreco d’energie—se non fosse per la recente conversazione con John. Di solito, non gli importa minimamente quali vestiti ha addosso. Si sente goffo e sgradevole indipendentemente dal vestito. Ma stanotte è diverso. Stanotte, John ha specificamente richiesto che lui si vesta al meglio. Perciò lo farà.  
  
Per un momento desidera ardentemente avere un altro secchio di acqua calda per un bagno come si deve; scarta velocemente il pensiero stravagante, e si risolve invece a sfregarsi per bene con l’acqua fredda del suo catino in peltro.  
  
Si spoglia completamente e si schizza acqua fredda sulla faccia e sul collo, sotto le braccia e tra le gambe. Nonostante il relativo calore dell’aria serale, si accorge di star tremando incontrollabilmente , come una corda d’arpa  tesa oltre la propria resistenza e poi pizzicata. Sente caldo e freddo insieme, e la pelle stranamente sottile, come se fosse troppo fragile per contenere tutte le emozioni che risuonano all’interno del suo costato.  
  
La fiacca delusione per la festa è stata rimpiazzata dalla fiamma di una fervente gioia, grazie all’inaspettata opportunità di passare del tempo con John. Anche se ancora non è certo in quale misura, la promessa negli occhi di John, nella sua voce, lo portano a credere che qualcosa riguardo stanotte sarà diversa.  
  
C’è qualcosa nell’aria; forse è la condivisa spensieratezza per il party, forse è qualcos’altro, ma ha fatto sì che si senta vivo ed al colmo delle possibilità.  
  
Ogni cosa intorno a lui sembra diversa—le tenui luci delle lanterne che dall’esterno filtrano sotto la porta, le pieghe nette della sua giacca stesa sul letto, e persino la pelle d’oca causata dall’acqua fredda, lo rendono consapevole di fino a che punto sia possibile _sentire,_ di quanti impulsi sensoriali stiano affluendo costantemente in lui da tutte le parti—le sue stesse mani, mentre sfiorano le costole, stanno facendo reagire il suo corpo in modi inaspettati. Deve concentrarsi attentamente per non lasciar divagare le sue attenzioni mentre finisce di lavarsi.  
  
Si veste con cura, caricando ogni gesto di significato, mentre allaccia i lacci delle braghe con dita tremanti, mentre avvolge la sciarpa sulla gola con più attenzione di quanta gliene abbia mai conferito, e strattonando il panciotto fermamente al suo posto, tanto da sembrare come abbracciato da quella forma attillata.  
  
S’inumidisce i capelli, li spazzola e li sposta dal viso con una cura fastidiosa, domando i suoi ricci scuri e ribelli fino a portarli ad una lucida sottomissione. Si guarda brevemente nell’appannato pezzo di vetro sopra la scrivania che funge da specchio , e anche se il riflesso è offuscato, riesce a distinguere la luce profonda dei suoi occhi, l’onda delicata dei capelli portata all’indietro dalla sua fronte, le linee decise degli zigomi, la bocca piena.  
  
Mentre osserva la sua stessa  immagine sfocata, si chiede brevemente in che modo qualcuno come John possa vedere qualcosa di attraente in lui. Sente le guance arrossarsi al pensiero, e cerca di studiarsi dalla prospettiva di John— cos’è che vede?  
  
Si arrende definendola una causa persa, e poi con un’ultima, desiderosa occhiata alla custodia del violino che spunta da sotto il letto, esce dalla cabina e si dirige verso il ponte superiore.  
  
La celebrazione si tiene in uno scompartimento privato piuttosto grande proprio sotto il cassero, che è utilizzato come anticamera alle stanze private del capitano. Sherlock è sorpreso dal fatto che il capitano permetta che le festività si tengano così vicino alle sue stanze; comunque, non ci sono molti altri posti nella nave grandi abbastanza per un evento come questo. La nave su cui si trovano, anche se meno imponente di alcune delle fregate della Marina di Sua Maestà, è dotata di uno scompartimento abbastanza spazioso da ospitare senza fatica un esteso gruppo di persone, lasciando il giusto spazio in pista per una piccola danza.  
  
Quando arriva, la stanza è già piena di persone. È sorpreso dalle dimensioni della folla, ma d’altra parte, è facile scordarsi di quante persone ci siano a bordo della nave quando esse si riuniscono così raramente  in un posto tutte assieme.  
Ancora più stupefacente se si considera che la folla presente rappresenta solo una frazione della popolazione della nave, dal momento che nessuno dell’alquanto notevole equipaggio parteciperà.  
  
Le signore sono agghindate con i consueti abiti eleganti. Il pomeriggio di scavi condotti sui loro bauli, a quanto pare, ha dato i suoi frutti. Anzi, c’è una tale impressione di fiocchi e piume e lacci che può a malapena vedere la luce del sole che tramonta fuori dalla finestra, e si riversa all’interno.  
  
Gli ufficiali sono in uniforme, mischiati ai passeggeri, e conversano animatamente coi bicchieri in mano. Spiccano facilmente tra la folla—le loro giacche costituiscono luminosi sprazzi di colore in un mare di giacche scure portate dagli uomini ed i vestiti chiari delle donne.  
  
La stanza è decorata modestamente con diverse file di bandierine di carta appese in alto, ed anche se fuori il cielo è ancora luminoso, le candele già tremolano nei candelieri a muro. In un angolo della stanza c’è un tavolo con una ciotola di punch. Nell’angolo di fronte, un trio piuttosto misero di musicisti ha preso posizione, e stanno straziando i loro strumenti con disinteressato entusiasmo.  
  
Sherlock trasale internamente a quel ritmo monotono del violoncello, e si serve un bicchiere di punch per avere qualcosa da fare. Si fa strada verso un angolo appartato della stanza —il più lontano possibile dai solerti musicisti—e resta in piedi tra le deboli e oscillanti fiamme di due candele, schiena al muro, chiedendosi improvvisamente perché diavolo ha deciso di presentarsi in primo luogo.  
  
Il breve luccichio d’eccitazione che aveva provato mentre si stava vestendo diminuisce rapidamente alla presenza della folla vestita elegantemente e che parlotta. Non c’è assolutamente nessuno in questa stanza con cui abbia il desiderio di parlare, e non c’è nulla che possa distogliere la sua mente dai minuti che si trascinano lenti, mentre aspetta che il sole affondi dietro l’orizzonte, oltre le finestre.  
  
Dopo il tramonto, aveva detto John, ma potrebbe benissimo voler dire anche ore a partire da adesso, basandosi sul ritmo glaciale con cui il sole sta compiendo la sua discesa. Più Sherlock lo guarda, più è convinto che non si stia muovendo per nulla.  
  
L’unico consistente lato positivo della serata è il fatto che Anderson non è tra gli ospiti. Ogni volta che scruta il lampo di un uniforme con la coda dell’occhio, il suo cuore inizia a battere preso dal timore, finché non si ricorda con un’ondata di sollievo che Anderson è stato bandito dalle festività.  
  
Nel frattempo, non c’è nessun segno del capitano.  
  
Nel giro di dieci minuti, l’eccitazione di Sherlock è stata interamente rimpiazzata dalla noia. Sta tornando alla ciotola del punch per riempirsi il bicchiere vuoto, quando è fermato a metà strada da un tocco delicato sulla spalla.  
  
Si volta, esasperato, preparandosi a scusarsi per aver accidentalmente  calpestato l’orlo della gonna di una signora, e trova, con sua sorpresa, il viso esausto e sorridente del tenente Lestrade che lo guarda con aperta gentilezza.  
  
“Dico, Sherlock Holmes, che sono lieto di vedervi di nuovo in piedi ed in forma!”  
  
È così stupefatto che in un primo momento non sa  cosa dire.  
  
Fortunatamente, il tenente Lestrade si dimostra essere un uomo non facilmente scoraggiato da silenziosi e goffi compagni di conversazione, perché la prossima cosa che sa, è che Lestrade gli ha preso la mano e la sta scuotendo su e giù con vigore.  
  
Deve apparire leggermente sopraffatto, perché Lestrade lascia andare la sua mano con un sorriso di scuse, e continua a spiegare.  
  
“Il marinaio Watson mi ha spiegato la situazione—che eravate malato, intendo. È venuto a cercare il mio permesso per badare a voi. Ammetto che all’inizio ero esitante, ma quando mi ha detto del suo passato come medico, non vedo come avrei potuto rifiutare. E adesso, vedendovi completamente rimesso, sono davvero lieto di essere stato in grado di aiutare in qualche piccolo modo.”  
  
Sherlock è toccato dalla genuina espressione preoccupata dell’uomo, e meravigliato  di nuovo daccapo che il tenente consideri che valga la pena rivolgergli la parola, figuriamoci poi del fatto che si congratuli con lui per essere sopravvissuto ad una malattia mortale.  
  
“Ah, beh. Era soltanto una febbre ma … suppongo che fosse piuttosto brutta come febbre. Sono … davvero grato a Mr. Watson per il suo aiuto.”  
  
“Da come la dice lui, se non fosse andato a vedervi quando l’ha fatto, non ce l’avreste fatta. È davvero una buona cosa che abbia deciso di tenervi d’occhio. Altrimenti, non sono certo che staremmo avendo questa conversazione ora.”  
  
Annuisce, incerto su cosa dire; poi si ricorda del voto che aveva fatto di ringraziare Lestrade per tutto il suo aiuto. Ora è più che mai certo che non sarebbe stato possibile per John accorrere in suo aiuto se non fosse stato per l’intervento del tenente in suo conto.  
  
Prende un profondo respiro. “In realtà, tenente, intendevo ringraziarvi per … ah, beh, per essere stato così indulgente con Mr. Watson questa settimana, e lasciare che … mi assistesse come ha fatto. Sono … beh, apprezzo davvero tanto qualsiasi cosa abbiate fatto per facilitare le cose, cioè … non informando alcuni individui di certe trasgressioni, chiudendo un occhio e tutto il resto. È stato … beh, suppongo che quello che voglio dirvi è …. Grazie.”  
  
Non appena questo orrendo discorso arriva tra i balbettii alla sua inevitabile conclusione, è colto dal violento rimpianto di non essere di fatto morto nella sua cabina la scorsa settimana, se non altro perché significherebbe che non starebbe qui in piedi adesso, a rendersi ridicolo.  
  
Desidera davvero tanto strisciare sotto il tavolo del punch e morire.  
  
Ma a Lestrade non sembra dispiacere l’improvvisa perdita di tutta la fortezza verbale di Sherlock. Lo afferra alla spalla con forza.  
  
“Non ditelo. In realtà ho poco a che farci. Dovreste ringraziare Mr. Watson, non me. Siete davvero fortunato, Mr. Holmes, ad avere un amico così.” Vi è un qualcosa di complice nel caldo sguardo bruno di Lestrade. “E’ chiaro che è molto affezionato a voi.”  
  
Riesce a sentire le  sue guance diventare sempre più rosse, mentre il pieno peso del suo sentimento lo assale.  
  
“Io … io …”  
  
Misericordiosamente, è salvato dal dover rispondere da un corpulento passeggero in una calante giacca militare, che compare alle spalle di Lestrade e lo soffoca  in quello che lui può solo dedurre sia un’espressione di affetto. Mentre Lestrade è alle prese con tale  stretta dell’uomo simile ad una morsa lui scivola alle sue spalle e verso la libertà.  
  
Sta ancora tentando di scappare, lottando per passare senza essere strizzato da due uomini corpulenti impegnati in un’appassionata conversazione, quando un’onda di eccitazione si muove tra la folla. Il trio di musicisti ha attaccato un minuetto, e Sherlock è sollevato dal disperdersi della calca in qualche modo, mentre delle coppie si radunano sulla pista per iniziare a danzare.  
  
I due uomini che sta tentando di superare, si guardano con evidente sollievo.  
  
“Ah, sembra che ci sia da ballare un po’.”  
  
“Era ora, direi! Quei musicisti se la sarebbero vista brutta, provando a svegliarmi nel modo in cui stavano suonando. Speriamo migliorino adesso che hanno uno scopo concreto.”  
  
Si spostano in direzione della pista da ballo, e Sherlock fugge all’altro capo della stanza. Prende posto direttamente di fronte alla finestra, dove per sua costernazione, può vedere che il sole ancora esita sopra l’orizzonte, tingendo il cielo di un color oro scuro.  
  
Si sta giusto chiedendo come diavolo farà a tollerare un altro momento di questa terribile serata, quando sente un altro colpetto sulla spalla, questa volta molto più delicato.  
  
Si gira con un sospiro esasperato per vedere chi mai potrebbe volere la sua attenzione, preparato a dire qualcosa di davvero maleducato a chiunque osasse interrompere il suo monologo interiore di sofferenze. Comunque, quando vede di chi si tratta, chiude la bocca con uno scatto.  
  
In piedi davanti a lui, in una gonna talmente rosa che è chiaramente di due stagioni fuori moda e almeno di due taglie troppo grande (dev’essere ereditata pensa, la giovane donna ha di sicuro sorelle maggiori), c’è Miss Hooper.  
  
“Buona sera”, dice rivolta alle sue scarpe, prima di abbassarsi in un’esagerata riverenza.  
  
“Er … buona sera, Miss … Hooper, vero?”  
  
“Sì, giusto.” Annuisce, il viso che trema brevemente in un sorriso, prima di riassumere il solito sguardo nervoso. “Io … io so che non abbiamo mai parlato prima, ma … volevo solo passare e dirvi che ho visto quello che avete fatto prima, oggi … per il ragazzo, Billy. Lo trattano in modo atroce. Soltanto assistervi mi fa star male.  Voglio sempre intervenire, ma non so mai come essere davvero d’aiuto. Quando ho visto quello che avete fatto oggi, è stato—“  
  
Abbassa la testa, come se stesse cercando il suo coraggio perduto da qualche parte ai suoi piedi. Quando lo guarda di nuovo, sta sorridendo, questa volta senza alcuna traccia di melanconia. La genuinità di quel sorriso muta l’intero suo viso. Invece di tirata e nervosa, sembra giovane ... Dolce.  
  
“E’ stato davvero gentile da parte vostra.”  
  
Sherlock sente le sue guance scaldarsi d’imbarazzo. Non ha idea di come rispondere.  
  
“Oh. Beh.” È come se il suo disagio lo stesse strangolando. “Non è stato niente.”  
  
“Bene.” Contrae le labbra, sistema una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. I suoi capelli sembrano eternamente sfuggirgli e circondargli il viso in ciuffi sparsi. China il capo in una nervosa approssimazione di una riverenza. “Beh, vi lascio tornare a godervi la festa …”  
  
Inizia ad allontanarsi.  
  
Prova un’ondata di sollievo, ma poi si ricorda con sentimento affranto, della sua promessa a se stesso di poco prima. Sull’offrire a Miss Hooper una qualche gentilezza, se può.  
  
Il minuetto è appena finito. Le coppie sulla pista da ballo si stanno inchinando l’uno all’altro, e si posizionano per iniziare la prossima danza.  
  
“Veramente, uhm.” Fissa intensamente il suo gomito sinistro. “Potremmo uhm … cioè … mi concedereste questo ballo?”  
  
Rischia un’occhiata al suo volto per valutare la sua reazione, e osserva le sue guance colorarsi di rosa dal piacere.  
  
“Ne sarei felice”, dice, accettando il suo braccio.  
  
La guida rigidamente tra la piccola folla di altri danzatori. Grazie al cielo, è un valzer. Pensa che qualsiasi altra cosa potrebbe rivelarsi troppo per i suoi nervi.  
  
Ma d’altra parte, lui ha sempre avuto talento nelle danze.  
  
È passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta in cui ha danzato come si deve con qualcuno. Si era rifiutato di partecipare ad ogni festa che i suoi genitori avevano dato nell’ultimo anno prima che andasse a scuola. Odiava il modo in cui sua madre lo spingeva verso una qualsiasi giovane donna idonea del vicinato, nella speranza di trovare una partner adatta per il matrimonio, visto che agli occhi di sua madre c’era davvero poco altro di utile che potesse fare per la famiglia.  
  
Gli piaceva danzare, ma odiava la presunzione da parte di sua madre, l’aspettativa che dovesse ingaggiare con la compagna una conversazione amichevole. Non ha mai avuto niente da dire alle donne con cui era obbligato a ballare. Loro non avevano nessun interesse nei suoi esperimenti, e a lui non poteva importare di meno delle cose insulse a cui  pensava la maggior parte delle donne per passare il tempo. Così, come forma di protesta, teneva sempre la propria bocca risolutamente chiusa, e qualche volta calpestava di proposito il piede della sua compagna in modo tale che ella si sarebbe rifiutata di ballare ancora con lui.  
  
Comunque, quando sceglie di esserlo, è un eccezionale compagno di danza— come lo è adesso. Guida Miss Hooper attraverso la pista con grazia e abilità. Da parte sua, lei è una compagna relativamente cedevole, che si aggrappa solo un po’ troppo stretta al suo braccio durante le giravolte.  
  
Prega disperatamente che non provi a fare conversazione, ed è premiato dal suo silenzio sereno—solo occasionalmente, con uno sfarfallio degli occhi, alza lo sguardo su di lui e gli offre un sorriso di gratitudine.  
  
Di sicuro, sembra così compiaciuta dall’attività che non ha cuore di congedarla alla conclusione della danza. Sono a metà dell’altro ballo (è una quadriglia), quando sente un colpetto sulla spalla.  
  
Si volta per vedere il tenente Lestrade. “Vi spiace se v’interrompo?”  
  
Sherlock fa elegantemente un passo indietro, cercando di non manifestare il suo sollievo palpabile. “No, assolutamente.”  
  
Miss Hooper  si è colorata di una sfumatura vermiglio così accesa da abbinare al vestito.  
  
“Posso avere l’onore questo ballo, Miss Hooper?”  
  
Il tenente Lestrade le prende leggermente la mano nella sua, facendo un profondo baciamano.  
  
“Certamente, signore”, sussurra lei, mentre inclina il capo in segno di accettazione.  
  
È preoccupato che la ragazza potrebbe davvero svenire, ma prima che quell’ estasi abbia effetto, il tenente si è avvicinato a prendere la sua mano tra le proprie.  
  
Lestrade, a sua volta, sfoggia il volto maturo e attraente completamente raggiante. “Molto bene.”  
  
Osserva i due ritornare in pista, e prova una curiosa sensazione. Anche se non conosce bene nessuno dei due, si sente stranamente lieto di vederli insieme. Sente qualcosa come affetto per entrambi ed anche … riconoscenza. C’è un qualcosa di dolorosamente familiare nel modo in cui si guardano l’un l’altro, la luce negli occhi di Lestrade, la cadenza della bocca di Miss Hooper. La realizzazione lo colpisce forte come un pugno— è il modo in cui qualche volta John guarda lui.  
  
Al pensiero di John, guarda fuori dalla finestra, e vede— finalmente, finalmente!—che il sole è scomparso sotto la scura curva del mare, lasciando il cielo di un colore vino cremisi, oscurato qua e là da frammenti di nuvole immerse nell’oro.  
  
Sherlock si chiede fugacemente se John verrà a cercarlo qui, ed esamina all’impazzata la stanza, gli occhi che cercano una capigliatura biondo chiara. È deluso, ovviamente, e sta per allontanarsi verso le porte della sala e andare a cercare John, quando scopre di essere stato effettivamente intrappolato  in un angolo da due anziani gentiluomini che parlano tra loro a voce alta e boriosa.  
  
“Io dico, un affare alquanto tedioso, non concordate con me, Edwards? Dov’è lo sfarzo e la cerimonia che ci è stata promessa? Qualcosa del tipo un re del mare che sia sacrificato agli dei? O era l’incontrario?”  
  
“Credo, mio caro Bartholomew, che siete interamente nel torto. Ho sentito da Mr. Jackson questo pomeriggio, che questo tipo di rituali primitivi a cui vi state riferendo sono precisamente quello che il tenente Lestrade ed il capitano desiderano evitare. No, no, questo è inteso essere un affare ben più civilizzato.”  
  
Alla menzione del tenente Lestrade, la voce dell’altro uomo cala ad un mormoro cospiratorio. Deve sporgersi leggermente per afferrare le parole seguenti. “Nessun segno del capitano, ancora. Un po’ sospettoso, non trovate?”  
  
“Sospettoso? Mio buon uomo, cosa intendete?”  
  
“Avete sentito Ferguson ieri a cena. Sembrava stesse implicando che l’uomo avesse ulteriori fini.”  
  
“Sì, ma quali diavolo potrebbero essere?”  
  
“Questa è proprio la domanda, vero? Ferguson di certo sembrava avere delle sue teorie, dal modo in cui parlava. A proposito del quale, non ho ancora  visto Ferguson questa sera, e voi?”  
  
“No, non l’ho visto. Anche se non sembra essere il tipo da party, no? Un tizio abbastanza tetro.”  
  
“Non così tetro come quel Mr. Knott.”  
  
I due uomini condividono una risatina cospiratoria, mentre si spostano in mezzo alla folla.  
  
L’aria nella sala è chiusa, e pesantemente odorosa di profumo; resa calda dal calore di così tanti corpi in uno spazio piccolo. Decide definitivamente in quel momento che ne ha avuto abbastanza del party.  
  
Proprio come hanno rimarcato i due signori, non c’è stato nessun segno del capitano, e neanche degli altri due contrariati uomini che conversavano la sera precedente. Se qualcosa di sinistro sta accadendo, di certo non succederà in questa sala piena di persone.  
  
Il cielo fuori adesso è di un blu polveroso; il sole è del tutto tramontato. John deve essere libero ormai, e anche se non lo è, Sherlock preferirebbe di più stare all’aria aperta sul ponte superiore, piuttosto che nell’aria soffocante della sala affollata.  
  
Comunque, ha a malapena fatto due passi verso le porte, quando sente una piccola voce ansimante chiamare il suo nome.  
  
“Mr. Holmes!”  
  
Si volta per vedere Miss Hooper venire verso di lui, col braccio attorno alla vita del tenente Lestrade. Sta camminando in modo strano, con un passo pesante e strascicato, e gli ci vuole un momento per notare che il suo braccio non è attorno alla sua vita in segno di affetto, ma perché sta lottando per tenerlo in piedi.  
  
“Mr. Holmes”, squittisce Miss Hooper mentre il tenente inizia scivolare dalla sua presa. “Oh —mi aiuti!”  
  
Si affretta verso di loro per prendere il tenente per l’altro braccio, rendendolo stabile sui suoi piedi.  
  
La faccia dell’uomo è pallida, gli occhi sfocati.  
  
“Che diavolo …?”  
  
Miss Hooper inizia a parlare a voce bassa. “Non sono sicura di cosa sia successo. Un momento prima stavamo ballando, e dopo stava inciampando e sembrava non riuscisse a stare in piedi.”  
  
“Ha bevuto?”  
  
Gli occhi castani di Miss Hooper sono inumiditi da lacrime di preoccupazione. “Non che io sappia.”  
  
“Tenente”, abbassa la testa a livello con quella di Lestrade. “Tenente, mi sentite?”  
  
Guardando il suo compagno alla luce della lampada, può vedere il sudore sulla sua fronte, e nota con una stilettata di preoccupazione, che il suo colorito è sbagliato.  
  
Lestrade cerca di replicare, ma sembra aver perso il controllo delle sue facoltà così profondamente, che tutto quello che riesce a fare è aggrapparsi al suo braccio.  
  
Lo assale allora un sentimento d’allarme, così velocemente e con tale convinzione, che soltanto più tardi riuscirà ad individuarne la fonte, ma è certo in quel momento che l’ubriachezza non è la causa del malessere del tenente.  
  
Un uomo come Lestrade non si lascerebbe annebbiare a tal punto, neanche ad una celebrazione. Ne è certo. Non c’è odore di alcool in lui, ed anche se avesse bevuto, le probabilità che i sintomi lo colpiscano così all’improvviso e tutti insieme sono rare nel migliore dei casi.  
  
La preoccupazione sta ora martellando torrida e rapida nelle sue tempie. Può sentire il proprio battito pulsare alla base della gola. Deve portare fuori Lestrade da questa stanza e farlo stendere prima che qualcuno lo noti, ma ancora più importante, ha bisogno di un medico.  
  
Sherlock ha paura che l’uomo possa essere stato avvelenato.  
  
Guarda Miss Hooper, tentando di non mostrare sul volto il terrore che sta provando. “Non è ubriachezza—di questo ne sono certo, ma sta molto male. Dobbiamo portarlo al suo letto.”  
  
Miss Hooper annuisce, il viso tirato e molto bianco. “Cosa posso fare?”  
  
Esita.  
  
Chiaramente lei  vuole essere d’aiuto, ed è impressionato dalla sua determinazione, nonostante tutto. Molte donne sarebbero corse via in preda al terrore al primo segno che qualcosa non andava. Ma è imperativo che nessuno noti che il tenente sia malato, e sarebbe fin troppo evidente che lo aiutino entrambi a lasciare la stanza. Inoltre, col fatto che sia una donna non sposata, se Miss Hooper  metterebbe piede nella stanze private del tenente, la sua reputazione ne soffrirebbe di certo.  
  
“Temo nient’altro al momento. Voglio portarlo fuori di qui senza causare confusione, e noi due attireremmo troppa attenzione”.  
  
Miss Hooper annuisce di nuovo, ma il fugace sguardo di delusione sul suo volto è impossibile da mancare.  
  
“Comunque è meglio che torni da Mrs. Grimsby —la mia dama di compagnia”, chiarifica Miss Hooper, con le labbra strette in un’espressione di evidente dispiacere.  
  
La sua mente gli fornisce l’immagine di una donna anziana, che ha visto in compagnia di Miss Hooper e che spende la maggior parte del suo tempo  a scrutare tutti con aria di disapprovazione dalla punta dei suoi pince-nez.  
  
“Sono grato della vostra offerta.” China la testa in segno di ringraziamento. “Vi terrò aggiornata di tutti gli sviluppi, per quanto in mio potere.”  
  
Gli occhi scuri di Miss Hooper  saettano su di lui colmi di gratitudine mentre si abbassa in un’ultima riverenza. “Grazie, Mr. Holmes. Lo apprezzo.”  
  
La osserva allontanarsi attraverso la folla con una punta di rimorso. Ma non può fare altrimenti. Si gira, riaggiustando la sua presa così da supportare Lestrade per la vita in modo più saldo.  
  
Fortunatamente, il party è in pieno svolgimento a questo punto, e quegli ospiti che non stanno danzando sono chiaramente ubriachi, che parlano e ridono rumorosamente, così nessuno presta alcuna attenzione al longilineo giovanotto col cappotto verde scuro che guida l’ufficiale verso il retro della stanza e alla porta dei quartieri degli ufficiali.  
  
In una nave grande come questa, il primo ufficiale ha sempre le stanze collegate alla cabina del capitano, perciò grazie al cielo è facile per lui trovare la strada per la cuccetta piuttosto modesta dove dorme il tenente Lestrade, accanto alle stanze del capitano più imponenti.  
  
Nel tempo che gli occorre per condurre l’uomo attraverso la folla e nel corridoio fino alla sua stanza, le sue condizioni sono peggiorate considerevolmente. Il suo volto è contratto; il sudore gli scorre sulle guance mentre si concentra nel mettere una gamba di fronte all’altra. Anche se non è in grado di esprimerlo, sembra comprendere l’urgente natura della propria situazione, e questo, più di ogni altra cosa, fa mutare la preoccupazione di Sherlock in terrore.  
  
Guida Lestrade alla sua branda, lo aiuta piuttosto goffamente a farlo sdraiare, e poi si raddrizza, lo sguardo che passa in rassegna la stanza alla ricerca di acqua. La fortuna è con lui. C’è una brocca d’acqua nel comodino affianco al letto del tenente;l’afferra e riempie un intero bicchiere, tenendolo poi attentamente all’altezza delle labbra tremanti dell’uomo per farlo bere.  
  
“Non intendo allarmarvi,” dice, mentre tiene il bicchiere alla bocca di Lestrade. “Ma temo davvero che siate stato avvelenato.”  
  
Il colorito di Lestrade peggiora alle sue parole, e si chiede improvvisamente se abbia fatto bene a dire tanto all’uomo.  
  
“In compagnia di chi eravate all’inizio di questa sera? Qualcuno vi ha offerto da bere?”  
  
Lestrade scuote il capo, sopraffatto. Si stende a fatica nuovamente sui cuscini, e chiude gli occhi.  
  
“Lasciate stare adesso,” dice. “Avete bisogno di aiuto—vado a chiedere di J— il marinaio Watson, intendo. Lui saprà cosa fare.”  
  
Odia doverlo lasciare, ma non conosce nulla riguardo gli avvelenamenti, eccetto che  con ogni secondo passato ad esitare, la vita di quest’uomo potrebbe star scivolando via.  
  
Si ferma sulla soglia, e offre inutilmente, “Non andate da nessuna parte, e non lasciate entrare nessuno. Ritornerò velocemente e avrò dell’aiuto, lo prometto.”  
  
È obbligato ancora a farsi largo attraverso la massa di ospiti per arrivare al ponte, e deve contorcersi a perdifiato oltre diverse persone per raggiungere la porta che da’ all’esterno. È in momenti come questi che è grato di essere magro come un chiodo, con perfetti gomiti nodosi da premere nelle costole delle persone.  
  
Sta calando la notte mentre arriva fuori sul ponte, il cielo tutt’attorno a lui di un colore sempre più livido. Si blocca, gli occhi che setacciano in alto sulle sartie per un segno di John.  
  
Ma gli unici marinai in giro sono i due uomini al timone, e l’uomo di guardia, che non è John Watson, e realizza con un terribile presentimento che dovrà dirigersi giù nel boccaporto ,nella parte anteriore della nave che immette negli alloggi dell’equipaggio, nelle scale che gli sono proibite come passeggero.  
  
Perde numerosi secondi preziosi a guardare ancora, solo per esserne certo, ma non vede John da nessuna parte, perciò si muove di corsa verso le scale sul davanti.  
  
Ma la fortuna è ancora dalla sua. Si trova a metà della scalinata, col cuore che gli martella in gola, quando si scontra in qualcuno che sta salendo.  
  
Barcolla su un lato, ma la persona contro cui si è scontrato ha un equilibrio migliore del suo, e lo afferra leggermente per il braccio, raddrizzandolo.  
  
“Woah, woah! Piano, dove scappi così di—“  
  
Sherlock alza lo sguardo, senza fiato, e poi rilascia un sospiro di sollievo mentre incontra lo sguardo blu e fermo di John Watson.  
  
“John! Grazie a dio—“  
  
“Perché vai così di fretta?” gli occhi di John luccicano bonariamente. “Ho detto che sarei venuto a cercarti dopo—“  
  
La sua espressione cambia allo sguardo sul suo viso. “Cos’è successo?”  
  
“Il tenente Lestrade, non sta bene—temo—“si blocca un momento per riprendere fiato. “Temo possa essere stato avvelenato!”  
  
Lo sguardo di confusione di John muta in uno di allarme.  
  
“Dov’è?”  
  
“Da questa parte, nella sua cabina—“  
  
Non è mai stato così sollevato di essere nella capace compagnia del suo amico come adesso, mentre corre sul ponte, ma quando sta per spalancare le porte della cabina privata John lo ferma con una mano sul suo braccio. “C’è un’altra strada. È molto più veloce.”  
  
John fa strada verso un’altra entrata nel lato a babordo, che conduce direttamente nel corridoio con le stanze degli ufficiali. Sherlock apre la porta e segue John dentro, finché non sono entrambi in piedi al capezzale del tenente, dove giace grigio e immobile sui cuscini.  
  
Non appena varca la soglia, John non perde tempo; tira la sedia accanto al letto, si arrotola le maniche della camicia. “Da quanto tempo è in queste condizioni?”  
  
“Io— non a lungo, un quarto d’ora, al massimo. Stava bene un minuto ed il seguente— era come fosse ubriaco. Le sue condizioni sono peggiorate rapidamente. Ha iniziato a sudare, non riusciva a parlare, il suo colorito è passato da giallastro a grigio …”  
  
John prende la temperatura sulla fronte del tenente e poi gli controlla il polso, l’espressione preoccupata sul volto che si acutizza di minuto in minuto.  
  
Non soffermandosi più di un secondo nella sua diagnosi, si rivolge a lui in una voce bassa e urgente. “Ho bisogno dei miei strumenti medici. Dovrai andare a prenderli per me. Sono nel baule stipato sotto la mia branda, negli alloggi dei marinai. Tenente,” il tono di John è in qualche modo referente e di scuse allo stesso tempo. “Tenente, ho bisogno che vi mettiate seduto per me, se riuscite. Sto per fare qualcosa di spiacevole.”  
  
Lo sguardo di Lestrade è sfocato, ma riesce a sedersi con l’aiuto di John, accasciato sulla sua spalla.  
  
“Sherlock, passami quel secchio.”  
  
Lui  esegue, e John lo sistema sul pavimento ai suoi piedi.  
  
Il tono di John è gentile ma pragmatico; sta parlando veloce ed arriva dritto al punto. “Siete stato avvelenato, signore. Avrò bisogno di farvi sentire male, per provare a far uscire il veleno dal vostro corpo.”  
  
La testa di Lestrade ciondola in segno d’accettazione, e John si rivolge a Sherlock.  
  
“Se non riesci a trovare la strada, chiedi a qualcuno di indirizzarti all’amaca di John Watson. Se qualcuno ti fa domande, digli che lo stai facendo con il mio permesso. A proposito—“ aggiusta momentaneamente la presa su Lestrade per afferrare una catena attorno al collo, che lui non ha mai visto prima, nascosta sotto la camicia. La sfila dalla testa e la piazza nel suo palmo disteso. “Se ti fanno domande, mostragli questo e basta.”  
  
La delicata catena è d’argento, e fine come la ragnatela di un ragno. Pesa quasi niente nella sua mano. Appeso alla catena c’è un piccolo ciondolo d’argento con le iniziali M. W. incise nella superficie, in una calligrafia elaborata.  
  
Rimane momentaneamente senza parole dal peso di tale gesto—la sua mente che sbanda in preda alla paura, alle possibilità di quelle due lettere intrecciate —ma poi la voce gentile di John lo sollecita ad uscire fuori dal suo stato di trance.  
  
“Va’, adesso. Il tempo è l’unica arma che abbiamo per combattere l’avvelenamento, e non ce n’è rimasto molto.”  
Non ha bisogno di sentirselo dire due volte. Fa scivolare la delicata catena sul proprio capo per non perderla, e schizza via dalla stanza.  
  
  
***  
  
Il suo viaggio per il corridoio e attraverso il ponte superiore, ed anche giù attraverso la botola per gli alloggi della ciurma, non incontra ostacoli e gli manca il fiato per il sollievo.  
  
Gli ci vuole un momento per orientarsi sotto le travi, verso l’area sulla prua della nave dove dorme l’equipaggio, ma una volta fatto è facile da localizzare, la foresta di amache che ondeggiano insieme al lieve rollio della nave è impossibile da mancare.  
  
Ci sono degli uomini che giocano a carte al centro della stanza—qualcuno dei quali riconosce dal suo tempo passato sul ponte. Lo guardano in modo strano quando entra, e deve apparire uno spettacolo, agghindato dei suoi vestiti migliori e senza fiato a causa delle sue corse di qua e di là.  
  
“Scusatemi,” inizia, parlando nonostante il nodo di paura che gli stringe la gola. “Sto cercando l’amaca di John Watson. Sono qui su suo ordine. Devo portargli la sua attrezzatura medica. Si trova con il tenente che sta molto male.”  
  
Gli uomini lo fissano per diversi battiti di ciglia, in apparenza non sicuri di cosa dovrebbero farsene di questo discorso.  
  
Sherlock solleva dal collo la catena che gli ha dato John, e aggiunge, “Mi ha dato questo per mostrare che agisco su suo ordine.”  
  
Gli uomini esitano ancora e lui  inizia a chiedersi che cosa farà se non lo aiuteranno, quando una voce giovanile alle sue spalle lo fa voltare.  
  
“Oye, è Mr. Sherlock Holmes venuto a farci visita!”  
  
 Riconosce allora l’agile sagoma di Billy, il cui volto rossastro e sorridente è sbucato verso di lui col suo buon umore.  
  
“Billy! Grazie al cielo, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Dimmi, dove dorme Mr. Watson? Devo portargli la sua borsa  medica.”  
  
Billy si fa dondolare dalla trave sul soffitto e atterra in una delle amache, agile come una scimmia. “Dorme proprio qui. E lì c’è tutta la sua attrezzatura, lì sotto.”  
  
Sherlock si precipita avanti, cadendo sulle ginocchia per tirare fuori e aprire una consunta sacca di tela, in cui sono cucite le iniziali J. W.  
  
Billy si sporge dall’amaca per guardarlo osservare la borsa, dondolasi avanti e indietro.  
  
“Chi è che sta male quindi?” chiede, colloquialmente, evidentemente indisturbato dal suo atteggiamento grave.  
  
“Il tenente Lestrade”, risponde, distratto, mentre tira fuori ciò che cerca.  
  
Gli effetti personali di John sono pochi, ed è soltanto una questione di secondi prima che la sua mano si chiuda sulla valigetta che dev’essere piena di strumenti da chirurgo.  
  
Si alza in piedi, la borsa stretta sotto al braccio. “Grazie per la tua assistenza, Billy. Il tuo aiuto è stato indispensabile.”  
  
Non aspetta una risposta, ma sente Billy gridargli dietro, “Non vi preoccupate, Mr. Holmes! Se è John Watson che lo sta aiutando, starà di nuovo bene in men che non si dica!”  
  
  
***  
  
Il viaggio di ritorno di Sherlock per i corridoi labirintici sotto il castello di prua, e su per le scale del ponte principale, è misericordiosamente tranquillo,  e parte di corsa di nuovo per il ponte superiore, la borsa medica di John stretta sotto al braccio.  
  
Comunque, proprio prima che raggiunga la porta principale del cassero, una figura in uniforme scivola nel suo campo visivo, bloccandogli effettivamente la strada.  
  
“Bene, bene, bene, cosa abbiamo qui? Un gentiluomo nel suo miglior cappotto che corre  avanti e indietro  sui ponti della nave come una creatura posseduta , e nel bel mezzo di un party nientemeno. Quale potrebbe essere la ragione di così tanta fretta?”  
  
Rimane bloccato nell’ombra proiettata da due lanterne, così gli ci vuole un momento perché i suoi occhi si aggiustino al buio, ma anche senza la vista della sua faccia ripugnante, la voce derisoria di Anderson è inconfondibile.  
  
Chiude gli occhi brevemente colto dalla furia, e poi li riapre, supplicando qualsiasi divinità possa esserci in ascolto per dargli la pazienza. “Lasciami passare, Anderson.”  
  
“Perché dovrei? Io penso che prima dovresti raccontarmi dove sei diretto con tanta fretta. Sono l’unico ufficiale in servizio al momento, e come passeggero di questa nave, sei tenuto ad obbedirmi.”  
  
“Perché da questo dipende la vita di un uomo, ecco perché!” gli sbraita contro, tremante di rabbia. “Ogni secondo che mi trattieni lo porta di un passo più vicino alla morte!”  
  
“Mamma mia, che dichiarazione drammatica. Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei un pessimo bugiardo, Holmes? Che cos’è che hai attorno al collo?”sogghigna Anderson, indicando la catena che John gli ha dato. “Fammi indovinare— è un pegno d’amore del tuo marinaio dagli occhi blu. Com’è antiquato. Significa che ti ha marcato come suo territorio adesso? Proprio come un cane che piscia una radice d’albero. Ma scommetto che sei emozionato, vero? Tutti, soltanto dopo averti dato  un’occhiata, riescono a dire che ne stai _morendo dalla voglia_. Stai solo aspettando che lui ti becchi da solo così che possa incularti e fotterti fino allo sfinimento.”  
  
Sherlock non è mai stato così arrabbiato in tutta la sua vita. Vede nero agli angoli del suo campo visivo. “Levati. Dai. Piedi.”  
  
“Altrimenti? Nessuno dei tuoi amici marinai è qui ad aiutarti, no?” Anderson fa un minaccioso passo avanti, sfilando la borsa medica da sotto il suo braccio. “Cos’è questo? Ti ha dato anche questo? Giocherai a fare il chirurgo  con lui?”  
  
“Ridammela.” Rimane completamente immobile.  
  
“Sai …” strascica in risposta, la voce annoiata piena di superiorità. “Se l’hai fregata a qualcuno, posso farti frustare per  furto. Sai che cosa fanno ai ladri in mare, Holmes? Ti  piegano su un cannone e ti frustano fino a perdere i sensi. Dio, cosa non darei per vederlo. Il tuo bel faccino tutto contorto e ricoperto di lacrim—“  
  
È soltanto una questione di secondi, preparare il colpo. Tutte le ore passate ad allenarsi hanno reso i movimenti naturali per lui adesso—ruotare leggermente il corpo, assicurarsi che il peso sia spostato così che la forza arriverà dal suo piede posteriore, allineare le spalle e tirare indietro il braccio per essere certo che caricherà il massimo della forza— ma lo sguardo sul volto di Anderson mentre il suo pugno si schianta contro il suo naso è uno che si godrà per il resto della sua vita.  
  
Lo colpisce così forte che riesce a sentire la cartilagine spostarsi sotto le sue nocche, e c’è uno soddisfacente spruzzo di sangue all’impatto, che schizza sui polsini esposti della sua camicia.  
  
Anderson rilascia un grido di dolore mischiato a rabbia e lascia cadere l’attrezzatura.  
  
Balza a prenderla, ed anche se non desidera nient’altro che fermarsi e gongolare, crogiolandosi nella gloria del suo primo cazzotto riuscito, non perde neanche un secondo. Sta di nuovo correndo, passando attraverso la porta che conduce alle cabine degli ufficiali, e alla stanza del tenente in fondo.  
  
  
***  
  
Non appena consegna a John la borsa, lui la prende senza una parola, e se nota che Sherlock è leggermente più senza fiato del solito, o che c’è un’aura di trionfo intorno a lui, non commenta, e invece si mette subito al lavoro.  
  
La prognosi di Billy si rivela essere del tutto corretta. Ciononostante, l’assicurazione del ricovero di Lestrade non arriva prima di un’ansiosa ora di John chino sul comodino e sulla borsa di strumenti medici, mentre Sherlock fa avanti e indietro alle sue spalle.  
  
È in uno stato di agonia nervosa, non solo dovuta alla preoccupazione per il tenente Lestrade — il quale, gli assicura John, è stato davvero avvelenato, ma grazie al cielo non con una dose letale, solo il tanto che basta con l’intento di farlo stare molto, molto male— ma anche alla ricchezza di nuove informazioni su John Watson cui è stato sottoposto questa sera. L’influsso di nuovi stimoli che circonda quest’uomo notevole è quasi più di quanto possa sopportare.  
  
Adesso ha visto dove John passa il tempo quando non si trova sopracoperta; ha visto (e sente ancora girargli la testa al pensiero) dove John _dorme_. Ha toccato, con le sue stesse mani, alcuni degli effetti personali di John. Può ancora ricordare la sensazione della tela usurata tra  le sue mani mentre l’apriva, le iniziali cucite nella sacca leggermente storte che lo hanno portato a credere che sono state messe lì da una sorella minore, forse ancora nuova all’arte del ricamo (si dice questo per soppiantare l’altra, molto meno desiderabile, teoria,  e cioè che le lettere sono state cucite dalla temuta Mary), la qualità sbiadita del filo che gli fornisce ulteriore prova del fatto che John possa avere lisciato più volte con le dita quelle lettere in modo casuale.  
  
Tutto questo, comunque, impallidisce al confronto di quello cui sta assistendo in questo momento, che è un lato del tutto nuovo di John Watson che a lui non era mai stato mostrato, e cioè John Watson nel suo ruolo di guaritore, di medico; e può anche benissimo morire all’improvviso proprio lì, tanto è sopraffatto da questa nuova tremenda abilità che John sa padroneggiare.  
  
È completamente concentrato sul suo lavoro; potrebbe essere da solo nella stanza, fatta eccezione per se stesso ed il suo paziente, tanto è attento a ciò che ha davanti. La fronte è corrugata per la concentrazione, i suoi occhi blu seri e scuri, le labbra fini strette, mentre tira un altro strumento fuori dalla borsa e lo appoggia sulla pelle dell’uomo.  
  
Sherlock è dilaniato dalla sensazione di essere di nessun aiuto al fianco di John,  frustrato che non possa essere di ulteriore assistenza, e al contempo dal sollievo che John non abbia chiesto il suo aiuto, così può concentrare tutte le sue forze nell’osservarlo, nell’assorbire ogni sfaccettatura di questo suo nuovo lato.  
  
Alla fine, John si raddrizza, chiude la borsa di pelle con uno scatto, e lo guarda.  
  
“E’ fuori pericolo adesso. Deve riposare, ma dovrebbe stare perfettamente bene per domattina, e sarà come se nulla fosse accaduto.”  
  
Rilascia un lungo respiro di sollievo. “Grazie al cielo.”  
  
John continua a guardarlo con un fermo riguardo. “ La dose che gli è stata data non era intesa come letale, di questo sono certo. Era solo abbastanza da … trattenerlo per un po’. Comunque, se non fosse stato per il tuo intervento, sarebbe stato certamente fuori dai giochi per diversi giorni.”  
  
Annuisce, troppo sollevato per prestare attenzione alla fermezza nello sguardo di John. “Penso che chiunque sia stato ad avvelenarlo contasse sul fatto che sarebbe passato inosservato a causa del party. Credo abbiano immaginato che tutti gli altri avrebbero semplicemente pensato che fosse ubriaco.”  
  
“Ma non tu.”  
  
“No, non io. Non lo conosco bene ma sembrava … atipico per lui perdere così il controllo di sé. Non avrebbe bevuto fino a quel punto.” Scuote la testa. “Non lo avrebbe fatto e basta.”  
  
“Sono certo che la dose non voleva essere letale, ma sono anche sicuro che al Tenente Lestrade ne è stato dato molto di più di quanto inteso. Quello che vediamo qui è il lavoro di un avvelenatore dilettante. Se non mi avessi trovato quando l’hai fatto …”  
  
John si alza in piedi, i suoi occhi ancora Sherlock, e lui è improvvisamente molto conscio della particolare natura del suo sguardo.  
  
“Sherlock, è probabile che tu abbia salvato la vita di quest’uomo.”  
  
In risposta allo sguardo di John, si sente senza respiro daccapo. Lascia cadere lo sguardo, agitato. “E’ una fortuna che l’abbia notato.”  
  
“No,” John scuote il capo. “No, questa non è stata fortuna. Questo eri tu che hai messo in pratica le tue straordinarie capacità. Questa volta, per salvare una vita.”  
  
Gli occhi di John sono scuri, intensi — c’è una certa ferocità nel suo riguardo che ha visto raramente prima, e si chiede se è così che John appare mentre fissa dalla canna di una pistola.  
  
Si sente percorso da un brivido al pensiero.  
  
All’improvviso, la cabina del tenente sembra anche troppo intima.  
  
“Dovremmo …” da’ un’occhiata all’uomo che ora dorme, abbassando la voce. “Non dovremmo lasciarlo riposare?”  
  
La domanda spinge finalmente John a spezzare l’intensità del suo sguardo. “Sì. Sì, certo. Lasciamolo a dormire.” Si inchina per prendere la valigetta da medico. “Manderò Billy più tardi per controllarlo.”  
  
Escono dalla stanza, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di loro. Il rumore della festa è molto più alto nell’andito. Esitano nel corridoio insieme, l’incantesimo della stanza tranquilla alle loro spalle ormai spezzato.  
  
Si sente d’un tratto incerto di cosa fare delle sue mani. Strattona il panciotto.  
  
Gli occhi di John sono attirati dal gesto nervoso. Il suo sguardo si posa sulle sue mani.  
  
“Quello è … sangue sulle tue nocche?”  
  
“Oh …” guarda in basso, vede gli sprazzi di sangue secco e frettolosamente li copre con l’altra mano. “Potrei aver … cioè, c’è stato una specie di incidente venendo qui. Ho incontrato qualcuno che stava cercando di trattenermi e ho dovuto … farci i conti.”  
  
Lo sguardo di nascente meraviglia di John si trasforma in un sorrisetto.  
  
“Ma guarda! Diavolo d’un Sherlock Holmes, non dirmi che hai tirato il tuo primo cazzotto?”  
  
Abbassa la testa, cercando di tenere fuori dalla sua faccia il sorriso, e fallendo miseramente.  
  
Guarda John, e fa spallucce. “Potrei averlo fatto.”  
  
Il suono della risata di John è puro e diretto. Il sorriso di Sherlock è così ampio che gli fa davvero male il viso.  
  
John si calma. “Era quella guardia, vero? Quello che ti da’ sempre problemi.”  
  
Annuisce cupamente, ma non  riesce a smettere di sorridere nonostante tutto. “Penso che potrei avergli rotto il naso.”  
  
John ride ancora, e poi lo guarda; sembra notare per la prima volta il modo in cui è vestito. Il suo sguardo balza al suo torso, oscilla leggermente sui bottoni luminosi del panciotto, e su al fazzoletto bianco crema intorno al collo, gli occhi che si soffermano sul luccichio scuro all’attaccatura dei capelli.  
  
“Tu …” John inghiottisce con forza. Riesce a vedere i muscoli della sua gola muoversi mentre lo fa. “Vorrai tornare di nuovo al tuo party, immagino.”  
  
Sente il sorriso svanire dalle labbra. La serata non è andata ovviamente nella direzione in cui aveva pensato, e nonostante il sollievo per Lestrade, sente un’ondata di delusione alla realizzazione che adesso lui e John si devono separare.  
  
Fa’ un movimento evasivo con le spalle.  
  
“Cioè, a meno che …” John tossisce nervosamente, e lui lo fissa in shock. Che diavolo ha John da essere nervoso? “Io e i ragazzi stiamo facendo una nostra festa sottocoperta—niente di stravagante. Neanche lontanamente così grandioso come questo,” dice John, facendo gesto col capo verso il corridoio, ai suoni civilizzati del trio d’archi, al distante tintinnio di risate gentili. “Ma, beh, ho pensato … “John si guarda le mani, che stringono la valigetta. “Beh, ho pensato ti sarebbe piaciuto unirti a noi. Ovviamente, se vuoi tornare alla tua festa ,capisco completamente.”  
  
“John.” Non deve neanche fare uno sforzo. Può sentire ogni briciola di desiderio nella propria voce, chiara come il sole. John alzalo sguardo, e vede la speranza nei suoi occhi. “Ti prego, portami con te.”  
  
Il sorriso di risposta di John infiamma un bagliore luminoso e bollente nel suo petto. “Bene, bene, è quello che pensavo avresti detto. Andiamo allora, seguimi.”  
  
John inizia a trottare lungo il corridoio, e poi si ferma così all’improvviso che quasi si sbatte contro la sua schiena. “Oh, ma dobbiamo fare una fermata prima.”  
  
Allo sguardo interrogativo di Sherlock, il volto di John s’illumina.  
  
“Dobbiamo fermarci alla tua stanza. Così puoi prendere il violino, ovvio.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera ciurma ;)  
> Sono di fretta (quando mai) oggi, per cui due parole veloci:  
> ho realizzato solo adesso che ho fatto un po' di confusione con l'uso dei pronomi di cortesia (!!!) Ho cercato di sistemare anche i capitoli precedenti, spero di non aver tralasciato nulla; essendo noi qui nell'Ottocento non potevo far dare del "tu" informale ai passeggeri, o ai passeggeri e agli ufficiali, ed ho optato per l'uso del "voi", e non del "lei", perchè nell'Ottocento il "voi" era più usato, ed era una forma intermedia piuttosto corrente. Tutto 'sto casino solo in Italia eh, gli inglesi fanno tutto molto più semplice col "you" sia formale sia informale. (che fatica xD)
> 
> Una cosetta (io non la sapevo ahah): i pince - nez sono quegli occhialetti senza le aste, che rimangono sul naso
> 
> Una marea di grazie alle persone che hanno recensito lo scorso capitolo, risponderò in settimana! Lasciate anche qui un parere (o in caso, fatemi notare se ci sono errori) o dei commenti: le recensioni sono il mio personale faro nel buio della notte.
> 
> Okay, è tutto, credo.  
> (Tra poco arrivano quei capitoli, ancora un po' di pazienza! :DDD)
> 
> A presto,  
> ila_D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John porta Sherlock ad una vera festa.

Capitolo Dodici

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock ha percorso metà del corridoio dietro John, quando si ricorda della promessa fatta  a Miss Hooper, di tenerla informata di tutti gli sviluppi riguardanti il Tenente Lestrade.  
  
Ferma John con una mano sul suo braccio. “Aspetta, prima di quello. C’è ancora una cosa che devo fare. C’è qualcuno a cui ho fatto una promessa.”  
  
John annuisce, e lo segue mentre si dirige di nuovo verso la porta della cabina privata.  
  
“Farò in un attimo”, dice, prima di abbassarsi e oltrepassare la porta aperta.  
  
Non ha fatto per nulla tanta strada quando nota Miss Hooper al braccio della sua terribile accompagnatrice, mentre si avviano verso l’uscita.  
  
La chiama per evitare che si allontani, e girandosi lei ricambia il suo sguardo, il viso che s’inonda d’ansia.  
  
Percorre gli ultimi tre passi che li separano, e si ricorda giusto in tempo di inchinarsi alla sua dama, domandando col tono più cortese che riesce a modulare, se potrebbe scambiare una parola in privato con la signorina.  
  
La donna più anziana storce il naso con disdegno, ma annuisce il suo consenso; si volta con un fruscio del ventaglio e si allontana di pochi passi così da non essere  a portata d’orecchio.  
  
Sherlock china il capo all’orecchio di Miss Hooper, e parla velocemente. “Il Tenente è fuori pericolo. Sta dormendo adesso, ma dovrebbe essersi rimesso per domattina. Pare che qualcuno possa aver avuto … cattive intenzioni contro di lui.”  
  
Il viso di Miss Hooper si riempie di sollievo, ma i suoi occhi si spalancano mentre continua a parlare.  
  
“Ancora non sono sicuro riguardo la natura dell’offesa, per cui non dite niente a nessuno, per favore. La nostra discrezione a questo punto è un imperativo, finché non abbiamo più informazioni.”  
  
Miss Hooper annuisce, e poi gli stringe brevemente la mano in segno di gratitudine. “Grazie.”  
  
Abbassa lo sguardo, sorpreso.  
  
“Per aver avuto il tempo di farmelo sapere. Lo apprezzo più di quanto riesca a dire.”  
  
Annuisce, le guancie che si colorano per un momento dall’imbarazzo. “Non è stato nessun disturbo.”  
  
Miss Hooper alza gli occhi allora, un sorriso che le stira le labbra. “Credo che qualcuno vi stia aspettando.” Fa cenno verso la porta, dove Sherlock vede John sull’uscio, che li osserva dall’altra parte della stanza.  
  
“Ah.” Fa un passo indietro, lasciando cadere la sua mano. “Sì, così sembrerebbe. Io … devo andare.”  
  
Mentre indietreggia, Miss Hooper fa una riverenza, il suo viso illuminato da un sorriso genuino. Cambia il suo aspetto completamente, riflette lui per la seconda volta quella sera.  
  
“Grazie, Mr. Holmes. Parleremo di nuovo presto.”  
  
“Certamente.” Annuisce un’ultima volta, e poi si gira per attraversare la stanza, verso John.  
  
C’è un qualcosa di leggermente strano nel modo in cui John lo guarda mentre si riunisce a lui nell’uscio, ma prima che possa chiedere, quello sguardo scompare ed è rimpiazzato da un sorriso mentre esce sul ponte. “Pronto?”  
  
Sherlock annuisce.  
  
Lo segue giù per la scalinata verso la sua stanza, gli occhi intenti sulle linee delle forti spalle di John mentre scendono le scale. Pensa fugacemente all’ultima volta che ha guardato John allontanarsi da lui oggi, e deve mordersi la lingua per far sì che il ricordo delle cosce forti e delle natiche di John non sopraffacciano completamente le sue correnti facoltà mentali.  
  
John lo osserva dall’entrata, mentre s’inginocchia e striscia avanti per tirare e togliere il suo strumento da dove  è fissato con delle cinghie sotto al letto. Con una spalla appoggiata contro lo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto, è il ritratto della casuale nonchalance, ma lui è un osservatore; ha prove del contrario.  
  
Può percepire la tensione nel corpo di John persino dall’altra lato della stanza, riesce a sentire l’anticipazione balzare fuori di lui come fanno piccole scintille da una fiamma crescente, e mentre si alza, violino in mano, e vede John che lo osserva, gli occhi blu scuro che ribolliscono di una voglia soppressa, simili ad una tempesta ai margini del cielo autunnale, Sherlock sente il suo stesso desiderio sussultare in lui come un lampo di luce.  
  
Deve abbassare lo sguardo ai suoi piedi, prendere diversi respiri profondi, calmanti, prima che possa avanzare a grandi  passi e seguire John su per le scale e oltre il ponte. L’aria notturna è calda, ma sembra fresca in contrasto alle sue guancie bollenti. Non appena raggiungono la botola che porta alla scalinata per gli alloggi dell’equipaggio, si sente colto da un’ondata di nervosismo.  
  
Si odono suoni distanti di musica e risate che risuonano da sotto. Al pensiero di tutte quelle persone, di tutti quegli estranei che lo guarderanno suonare; si blocca,e  nel giro di pochi secondi la sua eccitazione si trasforma in completo terrore. Improvvisamente sente di avere due assi di legno al posto delle gambe.  
  
Avvertendo la sua esitazione, John allunga un braccio nell’oscurità e prende la sua mano. Col pollice gli carezza il dorso, gli offre un sorriso. “Andiamo.”  
  
La calda nota d’invito nella sua voce scioglie il ghiaccio che rivestiva le sue gambe, abbastanza da poterle muovere di nuovo.  
  
John tira la sua mano e lui si lascia condurre giù per le scale. Quando arrivano in fondo, i distanti suoni di baldoria sono cresciuti in volume. Riesce a vedere le chiazze di luce proprio davanti a loro, prodotte dalle tante lanterne appese ai bagli di supporto.  
  
John sicuramente percepisce  il suo nervosismo dalla stretta della sua mano; è in grado di sentirlo ronzare attraverso il suo corpo come uno strumento malamente accordato, perché si volta al buio, in fondo alle scale, con la fronte corrugata dalla preoccupazione. “Cosa c’è?”  
  
“John, io—“  
  
Esita. Sta stringendo così tanto la custodia del violino che riesce a sentire il suo battito pulsare lungo le dita.  
  
John si avvicina di un passo, e quando vede l’espressione sul suo viso, i suoi occhi si addolciscono. “Che c’è che non va’?”  
  
“Sono— io non …” scuote il capo. “John, io non ci so fare con le persone. Ho paura che …” abbassa la testa, fissando il luccichio dei suoi stivali alla luce delle lanterne distanti. La sua voce è un bisbiglio. “E se non gli piacessi?”  
  
John viene ancora più vicino, tirando la mano che sta già stringendo quella di Sherlock al suo petto, così da posare l’altra al di sopra. “Tu già gli piaci. Sherlock. Guardami.”  
  
Lo guarda.   
  
Lo sguardo di John è pieno di calore e oscurità insieme; gli ricorda della luce al cuore di un fuoco; crepitante, e pericolosa, piena di calore.  
  
“Gli piaci. E se non è così, andremo via, e non ti accadrà niente di male, va bene?”  
  
Annuisce, un groppo in gola.  
  
Eppure, esita. La paura della loro derisione è come un’ombra sospesa su di lui, che perseguita ogni sua mossa.  
  
La sua mano è ancora nella stretta bollente di quelle di John. John lo guarda, inclina la testa nell’oscurità. Quando parla di nuovo, la sua voce è più bassa, risonante.   
  
“Non ti ho ancora detto …” Sherlock ha l’istinto di accostarsi ancora più vicino per cogliere le sue parole. Lo fa, e sente il lieve esalare del respiro di John sulle guancie mentre continua. “Quanto sei adorabile. Nel tuo cappotto verde scuro, e l’abito avorio e oro.”  
  
Sente la faccia andare a fuoco alle parole di John, ma è un calore piacevole. La punta calda della sua voce al buio è come una carezza.  
  
“Sai, non dobbiamo per forza andare là dentro. Sarei altrettanto felice di trovare un angolo appartato nella nave per sedermi con te, e guardare le stelle che sorgono.”  
  
Il peso dietro quest’affermazione tranquilla lo colpisce fisicamente come un pugno. La propria brama per la stessa cosa che John ha appena espresso si muove in lui con una forza frastornante. Si sente stordito dal desiderio, ma non è pronto per quello, non ancora.  
  
Il fatto che John sarebbe disposto a lasciare i suoi amici, ad abbandonare la rara opportunità di cantare e bere e ridere con loro, solo per lui, è così sconvolgente che strattona e riposiziona il mondo in una nuova prospettiva. Sherlock vuole questo, vuole provare a far parte del mondo di John.  
  
Scuote la testa. “No, no, voglio andare. Davvero. Sono solo … nervoso.”  
  
Può sentire lo sguardo di John, ancora caldo, sul viso. “Non sentirti forzato a suonare. Se non vuoi farlo …”  
  
Scuote ancora la testa, il tono di voce risoluto. “No, invece voglio. Voglio suonare.”  
  
Lo stava aspettando da così tanto—sa che non sarà in grado di stare in pace con se stesso se non coglie l’occasione che è davanti a lui adesso.  
  
“Sicuro?” gli occhi di John sono così attenti sul suo volto che per un momento teme possa realmente sciogliersi sotto quello sguardo.  
  
“Sì. Comunque, non direi di no a un sorso di quel uh … coraggio liquido che porti in giro con te?”  
  
A John ci vuole un istante per capire a cosa si stia riferendo, e quando se ne rende conto, le rughe sulla sua fronte si appianano. Getta indietro la testa e ride.  
  
John fa un passo indietro per mettere la mano nella sua giacca e tirare fuori la fiaschetta. Gliela passa  con un occhiolino. “Accomodati.”  
  
Lo attraversa un’increspatura di elettricità quando le sue  dita sfiorano  quelle di John. Accetta la fiasca e prende una lunga sorsata, tossendo leggermente mentre gliela ripassa.  
  
John l’infila nuovamente nella giacca, lo sguardo puntato su di lui fermo e caldo. “Pronto?”  
  
Sherlock porta indietro le spalle, solleva il mento e annuisce.  
  
  
***  
  
  
John lo conduce sotto i bagli sottocoperta verso la prua della nave, dove si trovava soltanto un’ora prima a cercare disperatamente la branda di John. Tuttavia, nel mero lasso di tempo di un’ora, la stanza si è completamente trasformata.  
  
Lo spazio sotto la prua della nave, che prima era relativamente vuoto, è adesso un caos di rumore e luci e persone.  
  
La maggior parte delle amache che ha visto prima sono state arrotolate e riposte fuori dalla vista, e i tavoli dove i marinai erano seduti sono stati spinti agli angoli della stanza. Dovunque posi lo sguardo ci sono marinai raggruppati assieme, che gridano, ridono, giocano a carte. Alcuni sono seduti nei tavoli, altri appollaiati nelle amache o casse, con le pipe strette agli angoli delle bocche, ma tutti hanno un boccale in mano.  
  
Le lanterne sospese dal soffitto tingono ogni cosa della loro vivace luce dorata, le spirali di fumo delle pipe si avvolgono attorno ai corpi degli uomini come fantasmi amichevoli. Lo scivolare delle luci sui loro volti, ed il movimento sinuoso dei viticci di fumo, conferiscono alla scena la qualità mutevole e irreale di una grotta sottomarina, gli ricordano del sogno che ha fatto quando era malato, dei marinai annegati e radunatisi nel fondo dell’oceano.  
  
La differenza tra quello che vede davanti a sé adesso, e l’ordinaria celebrazione che continua di sopra non potrebbe essere più impressionante.  
  
L’aria odora di sudore e liquore, di tanti corpi non lavati stipati a stretto contatto per troppo a lungo. Le voci che s’alzano e abbassano tutt’intorno sono rumorose, rauche, con tanti accenti diversi. Questi uomini, che ha osservato nelle settimane passate così da vicino quando si trovava sopracoperta, qui assumono del tutto un’altra qualità, nel loro elemento, a loro agio e senza paura.  
  
Riconosce il Vecchio Leroy, che suona una melodia con l’armonica a bocca per l’evidente delizia di diversi uomini attorno a lui, che stanno battendo le mani e pestando i piedi—e c’è Billy, seduto sul suo ginocchio, la bocca spalancata dalle risate. Riconosce Matthews e Stapleton, Banana Bill e Jack lo Smilzo, MacTavish e Patterson, Stewarts e Lee Mezza Pinta. Non aveva neanche realizzato quanti dei loro nomi avesse imparato fino ad adesso, ed a guardarli, sputando e ridendo e  festeggiando, sente un’ondata di qualcosa come affetto sopraffarlo. Si sente molto più a casa qui di quanto lo si sia mai sentito di sopra.  
  
È così assorto nel suo studio della scena che non si è accorto di John che lo osserva, immobile e silente, al suo fianco.  
  
Si volta e vede lo sguardo di John sul suo viso, e dall’apprensione che vi scorge, capisce che John è nervoso di quello che lui pensa; preoccupato che sarà al di sotto di lui, che possa aver offeso la sua delicata sensibilità.  
  
John gli offre il più piccolo dei sorrisi, venato di nervosismo. “Che ne pensi?”  
  
Sherlock sorride di rimando e può sentire il sorriso allontanare tutta la tensione dal suo volto. “Già mi piace molto di più dell’altro party.”  
  
John gli sorride, per davvero stavolta, la preoccupazione lavata via in un battito di ciglia, finché non diventa raggiante, e lo afferra per la spalla. “Benvenuto alla festa dell’altra metà della nave.”  
  
Un boato di saluti interrompe il momento condiviso tra loro mentre la stanza si accorge della presenza di John.  
  
“OYE! John Watson! Dove sei stato?”  
  
“Era ora!”  
  
“Johnny Boy, vieni e cantaci una canzone!”  
  
“Abbiamo una mano già pronta per te qui, John.”  
  
John si fa largo attraverso il mare di persone, tirandosi Sherlock dietro per mano, ed è come stare in presenza di un re, o di un dio, dal modo in cui gli uomini si dividono davanti a lui e poi si riavvicinano, dando a John pacche sulla schiena, gridando a mo’ di saluto, spingendogli in mano boccali.  
  
Le richieste e le preghiere gli scivolano addosso come acqua sulla pelle oliosa, mentre sorride per tutto il tempo, risponde ai saluti con un occhiolino e un cenno, prima di salire su un tavolo al centro della stanza e gridare per ottenere silenzio.  
  
Sherlock rimane proprio sotto di lui; la custodia del violino stretta nella morsa della sua mano, e lo fissa attraverso la foschia di lanterne velate, i viticci di fumo attorno al suo capo consoni come qualsiasi corona.  
  
“Va bene, ascoltatemi voi altri! Stanotte abbiamo un ospite davvero speciale tra noi— il mio buon amico, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Alcuni di voi potrebbero averlo già visto sopracoperta. È un osservatore davvero perspicace, e davvero intelligente. Può darvi del filo da torcere su qualsiasi argomento, per cui andateci piano se scegliete di ingaggiare con lui una battaglia d’arguzie.”  
  
Le gote gli diventano bollenti agli elogi di John, ma combatte l’istinto di abbassare lo sguardo ai suoi piedi in favore di  studiare il viso radiante di John.  
  
“Ora, poiché questo gentiluomo qui è un mio amico, vorrei che lo trattaste bene come trattate me. E se saremo molto gentili con lui, e molto fortunati, allora forse ci concederà un po’ di musica più tardi, perché oltretutto è un violinista dannatamente bravo.”  
  
John fa un sorriso lampante nella sua direzione, così luminoso d’affetto, che lui si sente scottato.  
  
Le parole di John sono accolte da un rombo di approvazione dalla folla. È quasi assordato dal suono fragoroso degli applausi, dalle varie urla d’incitamento e strilli d’allegria. Mentre John balza dal tavolo, sente diverse mani dargli forti pacche sulla schiena.  
  
“Benvenuto tra la ciurma, Mr. ‘olmes,” gli dice un sorridente e sdentato marinaio alla sua destra, mettendogli in mano un boccale pieno.  
  
“G-grazie,” balbetta, accettando il boccale con la mano libera, stringendo ancora la custodia del violino con l’altra come se ne dipendesse la sua vita. “Sono onorato, davvero.”  
  
Un uomo enorme, con una barba rossa e il tatuaggio di una sirena nell’avambraccio muscoloso tuona un saluto dall’altro lato. “Chiunque abbia la stima del nostro John Watson ha anche la mia. È bello conoscerti, Mr. Holmes.”  
  
“Per favore, chiamami Sherlock”, dice, chiedendosi improvvisamente dove sia andato John, quando un altro marinaio si spinge avanti per offrirgli una chiassosa parola di benvenuto.  
  
“Mi chiamano Jake Fianco di Ferro,” dice l’uomo nerboruto, allungando il braccio per prendergli la mano che sta ancora stringendo il violino e scuoterla vigorosamente. “Ho combattuto nella Guerra Barbaresca. Perso l’occhio, ma sono riuscito a preservarmi la dignità, che è tutto quello che importa alla fine, non è così, Mr. Holmes?”  
  
“Certamente,” dice, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi dalla vivida cicatrice che taglia in due il volto dell’uomo.  
  
“Quando lasciamo questo mondo non porteremo con noi nessun possesso terreno dopotutto, solo la nostra dignità che abbiamo guadagnato in questa vita.”  
  
“Va bene, Fianco di Ferro, non iniziare a dargli un sermone ancora.”  
  
Un uomo più vecchio, con un’ordinata e corta barba argentata, passa avanti per districare gentilmente la mano di Sherlock dalla stretta entusiastica dell’altro uomo.  
  
“Il nome è  Burns”, dice, adocchiandolo con uno sguardo austero. “Ti ho visto su nel ponte, Mr. Holmes. Watson ha assolutamente ragione su di te, immagino. Hai un occhio acuto per la vita in mare. È la tua prima volta a bordo di una fregata?”  
  
“Sì”, riesce a dire, ancora cercando di destreggiarsi tra il traboccante boccale di birra e la custodia del violino.  
  
“Bene, il tuo interesse sembra abbastanza genuino. Molto di più di qualcuno degli altri uccelli senza cervello su questa nave  che chiamano se stessi passeggeri, senza offesa, signore.”  
  
“Nessuna offesa. Concordo pienamente.”  
  
L’uomo fa un brusco cenno d’assenso. “Se mai vorresti visitare la nave, sarei lieto di farti fare un giro.”  
  
Annuisce. “Grazie, sarebbe—“  
  
Ma è salvato da altri marinai eccessivamente entusiasti da John, che riappare al suo fianco e mette una mano gentile ma ferma sul suo gomito per condurlo altrove.  
  
John sorride al vecchio marinaio in segno di scuse. “Scusami, Burns, ma mi piacerebbe che Sherlock incontrasse qualcuno.”  
  
Il Burns coi capelli bianchi annuisce e si volta verso il compagno.  
  
John prende il boccale dalla sua mano, e lo guida verso un angolo della stanza meno affollato, e lui abbassa la testa per sussurrare la sua gratitudine all’orecchio di John. “Grazie. Sono tutti piacevoli m un poco …”  
  
“Troppo zelanti?” John alza lo sguardo su di lui con un sorrisone. “Te l’ho detto, non avevi niente di cui preoccuparti. Già gli piaci.”  
  
Sta per ribattere qualcosa sulle linee di ‘No, chiaramente gli piaci _tu_ ’, ma è interrotto dalla presenza di un altro marinaio sorridente che avanza per fare la sua conoscenza.  
  
Quest’uomo è più giovane — sull’età di John e Sherlock, robusto,con gentili occhi castani, e un volto rossastro e amichevole.  
  
“Sherlock, vorrei presentarti il mio buon amico, Mike Stamford. Mike, lui è la meraviglia di cui ti ho parlato.”  
  
Può sentire le sue guancie arrossarsi alle parole di John, persino mentre allunga il braccio per stringere la mano a Mike. Ha una stretta calda e solida, e con suo sollievo, lascia andare solo dopo qualche secondo.  
  
“John mi ha detto davvero tanto su di te, Mr. Holmes.”  
  
“Per favore,” dice, chiedendosi quante volte sarà costretto a dire queste parole stasera. “Chiamami Sherlock.”  
  
“Mike è il nostro inimitabile cuoco di bordo. Riesce davvero a fare meraviglie con gli scarti che gli sono dati.” I due uomini si scambiano un sorriso, e riesce a dire da una sola occhiata che la loro amicizia è di vecchia data. “Siamo stati incollati, io e Mike, stessa nave, stessa squallida taverna in cui ci hanno ammassato quella notte, non è vero?”  
  
“Lo è di sicuro.”  
  
“Avrei rimpianto quell’incidente se non fosse stato per il buon amico che ho trovato in Mike quel giorno. Era già stato in navi mercantili prima. Senza il suo aiuto, non avrei mai imparato i segreti del mestiere così velocemente come ho fatto. Diavolo, non sarei durato un giorno.”  
  
“Come sempre, il tuo amico è modesto,” replica Mike con un sorriso. “John Watson mi ha salvato la vita in più d’un occasione. È un grand’uomo, se mai ne ho incontrato uno. Sei fortunato ad averlo trovato, Mr. Holmes.”  
  
Sherlock si sente leggermente sopraffatto dalle insinuazioni nascoste dietro i commenti di quest’uomo affabile. Sta lottando per cercare una risposta, quando John  gli tira ancora la manica per allontanarlo.  
  
“Va bene, Mike, basta adesso. Non voglio che scappi via spaventato.” John ride ed il suono è inteso per essere scherzoso, ma riesce a scorgere le sue guancie che si colorano, e realizza con un piccolo sussulto di sorpresa che John è imbarazzato.  
  
Imbarazzato per cosa?  
  
“John, che cosa—“  
  
Ma la sua domanda è sovrastata da un ruggito proveniente dalla folla riunita.  
  
“Sentito ragazzi? È ora di ballare!”  
  
C’è un piccolo ma frenetico scompiglio di attività mentre si libera lo spazio al centro della stanza. Vecchio Leroy mette lo sgabello al limite di questo spazio; un uomo con un orecchino d’argento si siede vicino a lui con uno zufolo, e un marinaio più giovane in berretto a calza tira fuori un curioso tamburo piatto con una maniglia nella parte interna, e una stecca nell’altra mano con cui colpirlo.  
  
Qualcuno urla il nome di una melodia e i tre musicisti iniziano scegliere le note con serio impegno. L’uomo con la barba rossa e il tatuaggio di sirena che si è presentato prima, si alza e inizia a danzare una hornpipe con impressionante scioltezza.  
  
John lo tira per il braccio finché non si siedono su una panchina al limite della pista. Rimette il boccale nelle sue mani e ne prende uno per sé dall’uomo accanto a lui, prima di alzarlo con un sorriso.  
  
“Alla tua salute.”  
  
Sherlock solleva il bicchiere a John, gli occhi seri mentre studia il suo volto. “E alla tua.”  
  
Prende un lungo sorso, lo sguardo puntato sulla gola di John mentre deglutisce. Gli manca un po’ il respiro quando abbassa il boccale di nuovo per voltarsi verso la musica. Distrattamente, si pulisce la bocca col dorso della mano,  lo sguardo attento sul trio di musicisti.  
  
È a conoscenza del flauto economico preferito dai marinai, fatto di latta, spesso chiamato “penny whistle”, ma non ha mai visto prima un tamburo come quello tra le mani del marinaio col berretto a calza, ed è ipnotizzato dalla destrezza con cui lo percuote col bastoncino.  
  
“Che tipo di tamburo è quello?” chiede, gli occhi ancora fissi sulla mano lesta dell’uomo mentre la picchietta sulla superficie del tamburo.  
  
Il marinaio sdentato che inizialmente gli aveva passato la birra si piega verso di lui. “È un tamburo irlandese. Si chiama Bodhràn. Il nostro Fionn è piuttosto bravo con quello, non sei d’accordo?”  
  
Annuisce, ancora incapace di spostare lo sguardo. Gli sta succedendo qualcosa—conosce la sensazione, ma è passato talmente tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che l’ha provata che si è quasi dimenticato come ci si sente. È la sensazione della musica che s’impadronisce di lui, che s’insinua nel profondo del suo corpo e ne è affetto in un modo così profondo da dimenticarsi dove si trova, con chi, tutti i dettagli della stanza intorno a lui— è bello quasi come quando sta suonando lui stesso. Non ha niente a che vedere con i lenti musicisti che suonano nella sala privata di sopra. Questa musica ha sostanza; c’è qualcosa in essa che è più grande dei tre uomini che la traggono in vita, e improvvisamente, non riesce a sopportare un altro secondo del suo violino che riposa nella custodia, silenzioso e inutile.  
  
Aspetta fino a che la canzone che stanno suonando non giunge ad una conclusione e poi, prima che possa riflettere troppo su quello che sta per fare, si alza in piedi, e si fa avanti a grandi passi attraverso il piccolo spazio libero, la custodia del violino stretta in mano. S ferma davanti ai tre musicisti.  
  
La stanza alle sue spalla è ammutolita.  
  
I tre musicisti alzano lo sguardo su di lui con aria d’attesa. Abbassa la testa. “Mi … mi piacerebbe suonare con voi. Se siete d’accordo.”  
  
Il Vecchio Leroy fa un grande sorriso. “Certamente! Avvicina una sedia, giovanotto. O sta’ in piedi, se ti va’, come preferisci.”  
  
“Mi siedo, grazie.”  
  
“DATE UNA SEDIA AL RAGAZZO!” urla qualcuno e per pochi minuti c’è caos totale mentre la stanza muta tutt’attorno perché Sherlock si sieda davanti. La sedia offerta si rivela essere un secchio rovesciato, ma lo nota a malapena. Si toglie la giacca —il caldo è solo diventato più intenso da quando sono arrivati—e la piega accuratamente al suo fianco, prima di sistemare la custodia sulle ginocchia, slacciare le fibbie e tirar fuori il violino alla generale delizia della folla riunita.  
  
C’è un coro di esclamazioni d’apprezzamento mentre la curva dello squisito strumento cattura la luce. Lo alza alla spalla, sistema l’archetto sulle corde, le dita sulle chiavi.  
  
“Non è una bellezza?” sente qualcuno mormorare, e quasi sta già sorridendo, talmente è contagiosa la generale atmosfera d’eccitazione risvegliata dalla comparsa del suo violino.  
  
La dolce vibrazione dello strumento mentre fa risuonare la prima nota è così bella, così soddisfacente che riesce a sentirla fino in fondo alle ossa. È come se mancava un pezzo di se stesso per tutti questi mesi, e adesso gli è stato riconsegnato.  
  
È come se sia stato lanciato un incantesimo per dissipare i suoi nervi. Persino la prospettiva di fare musica davanti ad una folla di astanti non lo scoraggia più, tanta è la voglia di iniziare a  suonare. Soltanto il poter far scorrere di nuovo allo scoperto l’arco sulle corde è abbastanza da far iniziare a sciogliere il duro peso al centro del suo petto.  
  
Anche se la sua attenzione è completamente concentrata sullo strumento, c’è ancora una parte di lui che riesce a sentire John osservarlo dall’altra parte della stanza; i suoi occhi blu attenti mentre inizia a riportare lo strumento in vita con le sue mani.  
  
Quando è completamente accordato, lo posa sul ginocchio, e poi alza lo sguardo agli altri musicisti. Sente un piccolo sfarfallio d’ansia alla prospettiva di suonare con altre tre persone che ha appena incontrato, e forse riescono a percepire il suo disagio perché il Vecchio Leroy dice, “Cosa ci suonerai, ragazzo?”  
  
Prima che possa rispondere, un marinaio grida dalla folla il titolo di una canzone. “’Sweet  Moll of Plymouth’!”  
  
“No!’Drowsy Maggie!’”  
  
“Che ne dici di ‘Old Maui’?”  
  
Le sue guancie si colorano di un rosso scuro dall’imbarazzo. “N-non le conosco quelle.”  
  
Il panico volteggia al bordo della sua eccitazione. Li deluderà. Ovvio, non conosce nessuna delle canzoni che conoscono e amano. È sul punto di convincersi che avvicinarsi qui è stato un terribile errore quando la voce di John da’ un taglio al baccano di chiacchiericcio. “Suonaci quello che conosci. Non importa cosa.”  
  
Sherlock lo guarda dall’altra parte della stanza, il viso sorridente e paziente come sempre, e sente un po’ della sua audacia ritornare.  
  
Alza lo strumento alla spalla e lo sistema sotto al mento. “Io— posso provare a suonare una di quelle. Se magari potreste cantarne un pezzetto?”  
  
Un vecchio marinaio con un volto così rugoso che i suoi occhi sembrano perpetuamente chiusi, apre la bocca e inizia a cantare in una voce trasportante. “ _Sweet ladies of Plymouth, we’re saying goodbye!”_  
  
Il resto della stanza si unisce al coro. “ _Ro-o-o-oll down!”_  
  
_“But we’ll rock you and roll you again by and by—“_  
  
_“Walk her round, me brave boys and roll down!”_  
  
Sherlock è momentaneamente  stupito dal fatto che il resto di loro conosca le parole, ma al seguito della sorpresa arriva la realizzazione che ovviamente conoscevano tutti le stesse canzoni. Queste sono canzoni da lavoro, e gli uomini che lavorano così tanto come loro devono conoscerne tantissime.  
  
“ _And we will ro-o-o-oll down! Walk her round, me brave boys and roll down!”_  
  
Il vecchio marinaio rugoso ha una voce remarcabilmente melodiosa. “ _Now the anchor’s aweigh and the sails are unfurled—“_  
  
_“Ro-o-o-oll down!”_  
  
_“And we’re bound for her to take her half-way around the world—“_  
  
_“Walk her round, me brave boys and roll down!”_  
  
Mentre ascolta il crescere delle voci che si uniscono al coro, inizia a distinguerne il motivo. La melodia è semplice e si ripete a ogni verso, così gli ci vuole solo un minuto o due per farla correttamente. Al quarto verso, Sherlock sta suonando assieme a loro come se avesse sempre conosciuto la melodia.  
  
Fionn, il percussionista, prende il tamburo e inizia a picchiettare il ritmo. Il flauto si unisce non molto tempo dopo, e presto tutti e tre stanno sviluppando il proprio accompagnamento all’alzarsi e abbassarsi delle voci degli uomini.  
  
La canzone finisce fin troppo in fretta, e Sherlock e Fionn suonano il motivo due volte ancora prima di trarre la  
conclusione.  
  
Il fragoroso applauso che lo accoglie alla fine di questa semplice canzone fa infiammare di scarlatto le sue guancie. Posa il violino sulle ginocchia e il percussionista allunga il braccio per dargli una pacca sulla schiena.  
  
“Suonane un’altra!”  
  
Lo stesso rugoso marinaio inizia a cantare di nuovo, e quasi immediatamente Sherlock distingue la melodia. Il Vecchio Leroy ha abbandonato l’armonica a bocca per il momento, felice solo di poter guardare, ma il flautista e il tamburino si uniscono non appena lui inizia a suonare.  
  
Dall’altra parte della sala, può vedere John che lo fissa. Gli occhi enormi, la bocca rimasta in parte aperta. Può leggere l’espressione sul suo volto facilmente come legge un libro. È meraviglia, pura ammaliata meraviglia per il fatto che riesca a suonare una canzone che ha appena imparato come se la conoscesse da sempre.  
  
È così bello suonare ancora, e le canzoni che cantano sono così semplici che è facile arricchirle non appena ha imparato la melodia. Il percussionista al suo fianco ha evidentemente talento nell’improvvisare come lui; il ritmo che batte sul tamburo completa così bene le fiorettature che lui aggiunge, che per un momento persino per lui è difficile credere che quello che sta accadendo adesso non ha avuto nessuna precedente preparazione.   
  
Di  nuovo, quando il coro di voci degli uomini raggiunge la fine della canzone, Sherlock e gli altri due musicisti continuano a suonare a lungo dopo la sua fine. Quando finalmente concludono con la furiosa gioia della folla, il ragazzo del tamburo gli si avvicina.  
  
“Che ne dici di suonare una giga?”  
  
Il suo accento è così marcato che gli ci vuole un secondo per capire cosa sta dicendo.  
  
Scuote il capo. “Non … non ne conosco nessuna a memoria.”  
  
“Ce n’è una carina e corta chiamata Elderberry Jig. Aidan qui può darci l’aggancio.  Ti accoderai subito. Unisciti quando sei pronto.”  
  
Annuisce.  
  
I due uomini iniziano a suonare e il percussionista aveva ragione, la melodia è facile da distinguere. Si unisce dopo solo poche battute, e Fionn gli sorride dall’alto del suo tamburo.  
  
Nonostante la canzone non abbia l’accompagnamento corale, ciò non intacca l’entusiasmo della folla che ascolta. Non appena Aidan inizia a suonare, gli uomini iniziano a battere i piedi al tempo della musica. Non può fargliene una colpa— il ritmo è contagioso. È impossibile rimanere seduti mentre la si ascolta. Riesce a sentirla battere nel sangue, nutrire le note che arrivano alle dita mentre volano sulle corde.  
  
Ha sentito prima d’ora gighe, in balli folkloristici, e ne ha suonato una o due a suo tempo—semplici esercizi per riscaldarsi, ma mai così, mai nel fervore del momento in mezzo ad un mare di persone, che pestano i piedi e battono le mani. Non ha mai suonato della musica così prima d’ora. Non è neanche lontanamente complicata come gli arrangi cui è abituato suonare, le sinfonie ed i concerti con cui si è fatto le ossa, ma la sua energia è emozionante in un modo viscerale.  
  
Qualcosa inizia ad impossessarsi di lui mentre suona, ed è quello che gli era mancato in tutti questi mesi, quella parte di se stesso che è stata svuotata, lasciata indietro da qualche parte in Inghilterra, e all’improvviso è così piena, tanto da scoppiare, e ha bisogno di continuare a suonare perché continui a colmarsi.  
  
La giga finisce, ma senza fermarsi, Aidan inizia un reel, e questo dev’essere famoso—molti uomini si alzano in piedi con grida di gioia e iniziano a danzare.  
  
Sherlock guarda, ansante, l’archetto sospeso sulle corde sinché non ha appreso la melodia, e questa, questa è persino più contagiosa della precedente, o forse è solo che si è finalmente riscaldato, perché la stanza inizia a svanire attorno a lui mentre si perde nella musica.  
  
Sembra come se nelle settimane passate fosse stato immobilizzato, come se le sue braccia fossero state legate dietro di lui, come se un grande paio d’ali sulla schiena fosse stato ripiegato e legato con delle cinghie e ora, improvvisamente hanno strappato via le restrizioni e sbattono libere. Potrebbe benissimo stare volando. Potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa in questo momento, e guarda dall’altro lato della stanza gli occhi di John, pieni di meraviglia, le labbra aperte, gli occhi quasi tristi; Sherlock gli sorride e in tutta la sua vita il suo sorriso non è mai stato così ampio. Vuole condividere questo con John, questo sentimento completamente evanescente che lo fa sentire come se potesse sfondare le pareti della nave e librarsi in volo sull’oceano.  
  
Suonano e suonano e suonano e Sherlock non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato, perché il tempo è diventato immateriale, e l’unica cosa che lo ancora al mondo è la vista del viso di John nell’altro lato della sala, che lo guarda rapito, inondato di luce dorata.  
  
Finalmente si fermano, per riempire i boccali e riprendere fiato, ed è soltanto quando abbassa lo strumento che si rende conto per quanto a lungo hanno suonato. Le dita gli ronzano con un pizzicore; è passato talmente tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che i suoi calli sono quasi scomparsi. La fronte è umida di sudore, tutti i suoi sforzi di prima per domare i suoi capelli resi inutili da diversi riccioli neri che sono sfuggiti e gli ricadono sulla fronte.  
  
Alza il braccio per pulirsi il sudore della fronte col polso, e spostare i capelli dal volto. Si abbassa a poggiare il violino nella custodia e quando si addrizza ci sono marinai da ogni parte, che gli danno pacche, gli stringono la mano, gli offrono boccali colmi di birra.  
  
Allaccia le fibbie della custodia, e annuisce cordialmente, mentre i volti entusiasti sembrano moltiplicarsi attorno a lui. La stanza è più calda che mai, e il vorticare delle luci e dei rumori e delle persone sembrano aumentare di volume. Cerca di indietreggiare, la custodia stretta al petto come uno scudo, ma la sua spina dorsale  sbatte contro lo spigolo di un tavolo, ed è immobilizzato dalla pressione di tutta la gente attorno.  
  
Sta per entrare completamente in panico, quando sente la voce di John da dietro la folla. “OYE, tutti voi! Spostatevi! Lo soffocherete così.” E poi, per fortuna, la testa dorata di John emerge dal mucchio, la luce della lanterna che scintilla sui suoi capelli.  
  
Quasi boccheggia per il sollievo, mentre John allunga la mano per prendere la sua e tirarlo via dal clamore dei marinai infervorati.  
  
John lo conduce ad una sedia nel lato più lontano, parzialmente nascosto dalla folla che balla chiassosa dall’ondeggiare di un’amaca.  
  
Lo guida gentilmente ad una posizione seduta e poi rimuove la custodia del violino dalla sua mano, piano. La sistema sul pavimento ai suoi piedi, e si accovaccia davanti a lui, un sorriso affettuoso che si spiega sul suo volto.  
  
“Hey,”dice, e il suo cuore cade e precipita per diverse leghe fino al suo stomaco, dove continua  a battere, forte come il tamburo di Fionn.  
  
“Ciao”, risponde timidamente, incapace di sostenere l’intensità dello sguardo di John più a lungo di pochi secondi. È come se le sue terminazioni fossero cresciute di due taglie dopo aver suonato. Senza neanche averlo realizzato, Sherlock si è come aperto per far entrare in lui tutta la musica; e guardando John adesso, con i suoi sensi ancora completamente distesi e aperti, è come guardare direttamente il sole.  
  
“Come stai?”  
  
“Io …” fa una pausa per riprendere fiato, cercando un modo per esprimere a parole l’enormità di quello che sta provando. Non sa da dove iniziare.  
  
“Sembra che ti serva un drink”, dice John, e toglie la fiasca dalla giacca. Gliela passa, e la prende con gratitudine, ne beve un lungo sorso. Non tossisce per niente stavolta. Il bruciore le liquore nella gola e nello stomaco è il benvenuto.  
  
Prende un altro lungo sorso prima di ripassarglielo.  
  
“Grazie,” dice, ancora in cerca di un modo per descrivere a John quello che sente. Percepisce l’alcool disciogliersi nelle vene, riscaldandolo. Sposta dalla fronte una ciocca errante dei suoi capelli, lottando per trovare le parole giuste. “E’ stato … Amo suonare, e mi era mancato, ma …” Alza lo sguardo verso John, la gioia che anima il suo volto mentre ricorda quella sensazione. “Non ho mai provato niente di simile … era qualcosa di completamente diverso.”  
  
Sherlock guarda di nuovo John, ed il suo sguardo gli porta via il respiro.  
  
Lo stava guardando allo stesso modo mentre suonava prima, ma in qualche modo è più sgomento, più reverente;  ancora più colmo di tenerezza di quanto avesse potuto discernere stando dall’altra parte della stanza. La sua fronte è corrugata come dal dolore, gli occhi blu scuri e profondi.  
  
“Non posso crederci”, soffia John. “Guardarti suonare a quel modo … E non avevi mai sentito nessuna di quelle canzoni in tutta la tua vita. Come hai fatto? Come … come puoi essere così—?”  
  
Si avvicina; vuole spianare le linee di dolore dal volto di John.  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
Prima che John possa rispondere, c’è del fracasso alle loro spalle.  
  
“Johnny Boy! È richiesta la tua presenza!”  
  
L’uomo che si chiama Jake Fianco di Ferro appare davanti a loro, le braccia incrociate sul petto slanciato. “Non hai cantato una parola ancora stanotte e bisogna rimediare.”  
  
John apre la bocca per protestare, ma un gruppo di marinai s’alza attorno a lui come l’onda del mare stesso, sollevandolo in piedi e guidandolo in mezzo a loro di nuovo verso lo spazio libero al centro della pista.  
  
Sherlock segue subito dopo, mettendosi al limite della folla per guardare, dilaniato tra frustrazione e divertimento.  
  
“Solo una canzone, John,  e poi ti lasceremo tornare dal tuo giovanotto.”  
  
Dopo questo commento scoppia una marea di risatine, ma si placa quasi immediatamente quando John prende posto su uno sgabello davanti a loro.  
  
La folla si fa silente, e gli viene in mente che ora sono più silenziosi di quanto lui non gli abbia sentiti in tutta la serata. Tutti gli occhi sono puntati su John. I musicisti hanno posato i loro strumenti, e anche gli uomini che stavano giocando a carte si sono voltati a guardare.  
  
“Cosa ci canterai Johnny? Canta una canzone d’amore!”  
  
“Nah, canta qualcosa di triste.”  
  
John solleva leggermente il mento, la linea della bocca ferma, qualcosa d’imponente negli occhi, e gli uomini si zittiscono. Sherlock sente il calore espandersi nel petto in risposta a quello sguardo.  Strattona il fazzoletto, improvvisamente preso dal desiderio di toglierselo.  
  
John abbassa lo sguardo per un momento, e poi solleva la testa e inizia a cantare.  
  
_There is a young maid and she lives on the shore,_  
  
_She lives on the shore all alone, oh._  
  
_And nothing she could find could comfort her mind,_  
  
_Then to roam all alone on the shore, oh shore._  
  
_Then to roam all alone on the shore._  
  
La sua voce è forte e chiara, la melodia dolce ma colma di sofferenza. L’unico accompagnamento alla sua voce  bella e risonante è il tempo che tiene col piede.  
  
_There is a young captain who sails the salt sea,_  
  
_Let the wind blow high, blow low, oh._  
  
_I will die, I will die, the young captain did cry,_  
  
_If I can’t have that maid on the shore, oh shore,_  
  
_If I can’t have that maid on the shore._  
  
  
_Well, I have lots of silver,_  
  
_I have lots of gold,_  
  
_I have lots of costly ware, oh._  
  
_I’ll divide, I’ll divide with my lowly ship’s crew,_  
  
_If they’ll row me that maid on the shore, oh shore,_  
  
_If they’ll row me that maid on the shore._  
  
C’è un qualcosa di grezzo nella sua voce, un desiderio che risuona in ogni parola, un’emozione così profonda e presente in ogni nota che lui sente dolere il petto al suono. È sicuro allora che se qualcun altro dovesse cantare questa particolare canzone, non sarebbe così piena di sentimento neanche la metà. Ma ascoltare John cantarla, gli angoli della sua bocca rivolti in basso dalla pena mentre canta il ritornello, lo colpisce come un pugno nello stomaco.  
  
_After much persuasion they got her on board,_  
  
_Let the wind blow high, blow low, oh._  
  
_They replaced her away in the cabin below,_  
  
_There’s an end to all sorrow and care, oh care,_  
  
_There’s an end to all sorrow and care._  
  
  
_They replaced her away in the cabin below,_  
  
_Let the wind blow high, blow low, oh,_  
  
_So pretty and sweet, so neat and complete,_  
  
_She sang captain and sailors to sleep, oh sleep,_  
  
_She sang captain and sailors to sleep._  
  
L’emozione nella voce di John muta leggermente, e mentre continua la sua bocca s’increspa, qualcosa di giocoso nel suo tono, ma il desiderio è ancora lì, e Sherlock si sporge in avanti senza accorgersi di farlo, completamente catturato nell’incantesimo della voce di John.  
  
_Then she robbed them of silver,_    
  
_She robbed them of gold,_  
  
_She robbed them of costly ware, oh,_  
  
_She took his broad sword instead of an oar,_  
  
_And she paddled her way back to shore, oh shore,_  
  
_And she paddled her way back to shore._  
  
  
_Oh, me men must be crazy,_    
  
_Me men must be mad,_  
  
_Me men must be in deep despair, oh._  
  
_For to let you away from my cabin so gay,_  
  
_And to paddle you back to the shore, oh shore,_  
  
_And to paddle you back to the shore._  
  
  
_Oh, your men was not crazy,_  
  
_Your men was not mad,_  
  
_Your men was not deep in despair, oh!_  
  
_I deceived all your sailors as well as yourself,_  
  
_And I’m still the maid on the shore, oh shore!_  
  
_Yes, I’m still the maid on the shore._  
  
C’è un mezzo secondo di silenzio dopo che la canzone è conclusa, e poi gli uomini sono in piedi, urlando ed esultando, chiedendone un’altra.  
  
John sorride, e Sherlock deve allungarsi e stringere una trave dietro di lui per supportare il suo peso mentre le ginocchia gli cedono.  
  
John fa cenno per chiedere silenzio, e gli uomini si spingono avanti con impazienza. “Un’altra. E poi basta, va bene? Poi dovrete intrattenervi da soli per il resto della serata”, il tono di John è serio ma sta sorridendo mentre lo dice.  
  
La canzone che John canta dopo è ovviamente una che gli uomini conoscono bene e amano, perché c’è un mormorio d’approvazione non appena John inizia.  
  
_Fine friends and companions come join me in rhyme,_  
  
_Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine,_  
  
_Come lift up your voices, from grief we’ll refrain_ ,  
  
_For we may or might never all meet here again._  
  
Gli uomini si uniscono e cantano assieme a lui nel coro, sollevando i bicchieri, e Sherlock è scosso da un brivido al suono di così tante voci che si aggiungono a quella di John.  
  
_So here’s a health to the company and one to my lass,_  
  
_Let’s drink and be merry all out of one glass,_  
  
_Let’s drink and be merry from grief we’ll refrain,_  
  
_For we may or might never all meet here again._  
  
Ancora, è evidente che questa canzone nelle mani di qualsiasi altro cantante sarebbe completamente ordinaria, ma la cadenza della voce di John la eleva, apre le note, riempiendola di così tanta emozione che il petto di Sherlock è stretto da un emozione a cui non sa dare un nome, finché non è perso da qualche parte oltre se stesso, trasportato dalla corrente della voce lirica di John.  
  
_Here’s a health to the wee lass that I love so well,_  
  
_For style and for beauty there’s none can excel,_  
  
_There’s a smile on her countenance_  
  
_As she sits upon my knee,_  
  
_There is no man in this wide world as happy as me._  
  
Mentre ascolta le parole che sta cantando, viene colpito dal fatto che magari la ragione per cui c’è così tanta emozione nella voce di John è perché sta pensando ad una persona in particolare mentre canta. A questo pensiero sgradito sente una punta di dolore nel petto.  
  
Ripensa alla profondità dell’emozione nella voce di John nella canzone precedente, mentre cantava dell’amore del giovane capitano per la ragazza sulla spiaggia. Quel desiderio nella sua voce che lo ha a sua volta  riempito di brama, ora si rivolta nelle sue interiora, facendolo sentire nauseato. All’improvviso, tutto ha molto più senso.  
  
La sua mano vola al ciondolo attorno al collo. Si era dimenticato di averlo ancora addosso, scordandosi di ridarlo a John nel caos della serata. Lo tiene alla luce, studiando le lettere incise sull’esterno, la catena sottile come la seta contro le sue dita. _M. W._  
  
La ‘M’ potrebbe benissimo stare per Mary.  
  
La sua gola è improvvisamente stretta da un’emozione del tutto differente mentre la torturante voce di John canta l’ultimo verso.  
  
_Our ship lies at anchor she is ready to dock,_  
  
_I wish her safe landing without any shock,_  
  
_And if ever I should meet you by land or by sea,_  
  
_I will always remember your kindness to me._  
  
Gli uomini riprendono il coro un’ultima volta, alzando i bicchieri mentre la canzone finisce. Sherlock osserva le facce dei marinai attorno a lui mentre sollevano i boccali, il calore della luce delle lanterne che ammorbidisce i loro volti, dando alla scena una sensazione d’intimità. Guarda tutto come da una grande distanza, il corpo rigido da un’improvvisa miseria.  
  
A John ci vuole un istante per farsi strada attraverso la folla fino al suo fianco. Quando arriva, è così perso nei propri amari pensieri che gli vuole un momento per notare che John gli sta parlando.  
  
“Mi dispiace per quello, non mi avrebbero mai lasciato in pace se non avessi … Sherlock?” John gli mette una mano sul braccio, e quel tocco sembra riportarlo sulla terra. “Stai bene?”  
  
Alza lo sguardo su John, la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, gli squisiti solchi attorno alla sua bocca, e non riesce a dargli un senso.  
  
Se John lo sta guardando a quel modo, allora _deve_ provare qualcosa per lui, ma d’altra parte, non è mai stato un buon giudice per quanto riguarda le emozioni umane. Magari ha torto, magari lo ha avuto per tutto il tempo. Forse quello che sta vedendo è solo la preoccupazione di John per bontà del suo animo. Ma oh, se quello è il caso, allora non lo può sopportare.  
  
Il suo stesso desiderio sembra alzarsi e soffocarlo.  
  
“Qual è il problema?”  
  
Guarda gli occhi di John, pieni d’improvvisa pena, e qualcosa di più oscuro al di sotto, qualcosa di doloroso —un eco di ciò che ha visto prima quando John lo osservava suonare il violino.  
  
Il suo cuore sobbalza alla vista.  
  
“Andiamo …” John abbassa la testa, si lecca le labbra. “Andiamo fuori di qua, sì?”  
  
Annuisce, la gola adesso stretta dalla preoccupazione per la profondità della sofferenza che vede negli occhi di John.  
  
Lo segue, silenzioso come un’ombra, mentre si avvia alle scale che portano ai ponti superiori.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve!  
> Mi scuso per il ritardo,cause di forza maggiore (leggere: maledetti esami).
> 
> Andiamo subito al dunque: tutti termini che ho lasciato in inglese e/o irlandese è perchè non hanno corrispondenti in italiano (nomi di ballate e strumenti).  
> Ho preferito lasciare i testi delle canzoni in inglese, ovviamente ;)   
> Credo la traduzione non sia necessaria, ma se la volete potete mandarmi un messaggio e la potrei tradurre tempo permettendo (?)  
> Coomunque, lascio qui un link interessante, con delle traduzioni e un bell'articolo su "The maid on the shore":
> 
> the maid on the shore
> 
> Ed ecco i link alle canzoni che cantano nel capitolo:
> 
> here's a health to the company
> 
> roll down
> 
> the maid on the shore
> 
> Link della fantastica playlist di bittergreens inspirata a questa storia: 
> 
> sailor!lock playlist
> 
> Se vi va' di seguirmi su tumblr, il mio e quello di bittergreens:
> 
>  ila-221b
> 
> holmesianpose
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Alla prossima,  
> ila_D


	13. Chapter 13

 

Capitolo 13

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mentre salgono la scalinata ed escono all’aria aperta non parlano.  
  
Sherlock porta la giacca ripiegata su un braccio, e la custodia del violino stretta in una mano. Si aggrappa ad essa come fosse un talismano, come se, qualora la stringesse abbastanza forte questa gli ridarà il potere di tornare indietro ad un’ora prima, quando ancora esisteva in quello spazio trascendente, con lo sguardo di John puntato su di lui, le dita che volavano sulle corde; prima che realizzasse quello di cui John stava cantando,  e per chi.  
  
La notte è tiepida, ma dopo la calura ed il brusio della festa, e l’ammasso di così tanti corpi, ora il cambiamento di temperatura arriva come uno shock. Rabbrividisce mentre sale l’ultimo scalino, ma non a causa del cambiamento nell’aria. La sua miseria sembra avergli  prosciugato tutto il calore dal corpo, lasciandolo vuoto e freddo. Si ferma per rimettersi la giacca sulle spalle prima di seguire John nelle ombre proiettate dalle sartie.  
  
John li conduce fino alla prua, nello spazio più o meno privato dietro l’albero di trinchetto dove gli aveva impartito la primissima lezione di boxe. Non c’è nessuno attorno, salvo l’uomo al timone all’altro capo della nave, immerso nell’oscurità. I suoni distanti della festa nella cabina privata sono trasportati fino a loro sull’aria notturna, ma sono abbastanza lontani che il suono si confonde quasi istantaneamente con l’insignificante rumore di sottofondo.  
  
Si ferma accanto a John al parapetto , e poggia la custodia ai suoi piedi.  
  
Sono spuntate le stelle mentre si trovavano sottocoperta, e la loro vista è stupefacente anche per Sherlock, che di solito non presta la minima attenzione a tali mondani dettagli atmosferici. La luce delle stelle è così luminosa che per una volta non può ignorarla.  
  
John volge lo sguardo al mare, dove tutte le stelle si specchiano nell’acqua scura attorno a loro;  riesce a dire che sta raccogliendo il coraggio per parlare, per cercare di capire da dove iniziare.  
  
Desidera di essere coraggioso abbastanza da dire a John che sa già quello che gli sta per dire. Nei pochi istanti che ci sono voluti per salire le scale, la ragione del dolore negli occhi di John l’ha colpito come uno schiaffo in faccia. John gli sta per dire che non potrà mai amarlo. Magari potrebbe volerlo, ma non può, perché ama ancora Mary  ed il suo amore per lei è troppo —non c’è abbastanza spazio rimasto nel suo cuore. Potrebbe risparmiare a John questo dolore dicendogli che lui lo sa già, che capisce.  
  
Ma non è così coraggioso.  
  
Può ancora sentire il ciondolo attorno al proprio collo e adagiato sullo sterno,  dove l’aveva lasciato cadere dalle dita prima.  
  
Gli sembra come un peso attorno alla gola, che lo trascina giù.  
  
John prende un respiro. “Ti … devo delle scuse.”  
  
Aspetta, il suo cuore che batte dolorosamente contro al petto.  
  
“Io … avrei dovuto dire qualcosa prima, stasera, non appena l’ho notato, ma …” John sospira ed il suono è pieno di rimpianto. “Speravo magari di averlo immaginato, di aver … interpretato male in qualche modo. Ma ora capisco che avrei dovuto dire qualcosa subito. Non è giusto per nessuno di noi. In tutta onestà, credo che stessi cercando di fingere di non aver visto niente, sperando di averlo soltanto immaginato. Come se desiderare potesse cambiare le cose.”  
  
John guarda l’oceano, e la sua voce ha una punta d’amarezza che lui non ha mai sentito prima.  
  
“Ma sono stato egoista. Tengo troppo a te per trattarti così.”  
  
John si raddrizza e lo guarda, e tra tutte le espressioni tristi che ha mai visto sul viso di John Watson, non ne ha mai vista nessuna come questa.  
  
L’orrore rende la sua gola completamente secca. Non riesce immaginare cosa può aver fatto per far assumere a John Watson quell’espressione, ma qualunque cosa sia, farebbe qualsiasi cosa ora per rimediare.  
  
“Dimmi”, dice, la voce svuotata da ogni emozione. “Qual è il problema.”  
  
John si volta. Il suo sguardo è freddo, distaccato, ed è come una pugnalata per lui, rovente e acuminata.  
  
“Il problema è che ci tengo così tanto a te che è facile qualche volta scordarmi che non … non ho avuto nessuna conferma sul fatto che tu ritorni quei sentimenti. E non avrei dovuto presumere.  Ho dato troppo per scontato. Quando ti ho visto prima con Miss Hooper, avrei dovuto capire …” John scuote il capo, senza guardarlo ancora. “Mi dispiace. Mi sono fatto accecare dai miei sentimenti riguardo le tue intenzioni per tutto il tempo.”  
  
Sherlock è talmente sotto shock e confuso che per un momento non riesce nemmeno a parlare.  
  
Sente la lingua come un blocco di legno nella sua bocca. “Cosa?”  
  
“Nella sala da ballo, quando le hai dato la buonanotte … non avevo capito … cosa provassi per lei … avrei dovuto capirlo non appena l’ho visto, ma non ci volevo credere.”  
  
Non riesce a dare un senso alle cose che John sta dicendo.  
  
“Cosa?” ripete stupidamente.  
  
“Dovrei rendere chiaro adesso,” dice John, la voce ancora piena di dolore nonostante quelle che Sherlock riesce a dire sono le sue migliori intenzioni. “Che non importa quale forma prenderà la nostra relazione, io sarò felice. Se è soltanto amicizia, se è questo tutto quello che desideri …” John fa un altro respiro profondo. “La mia vita ne sarà migliore lo stesso.”  
  
Sherlock scuote la testa. È così atterrito dall’incorretta supposizione di John che gli ci vuole un istante per trovare le parole giuste per esprimere quanto completamente sia in torto.  
  
“No,” dice, ancora scuotendo la testa. “No.”  
  
“No?” John volta il capo per guardarlo, la voce colma di confusione esitante.  
  
“No,” ripete, in modo più ostinato di prima. “Stai sbagliando. Ti stai completamente sbagliando. Miss Hooper ha un debole per il Tenente Lestrade! Stavano ballando assieme quando si è sentito male. Le ho promesso che le avrei fatto sapere come stava. Era così preoccupata per lui che non ho potuto rompere la mia promessa.”  
  
C’è una nota angosciosa di scuse nel suo tono di voce. Ha un bisogno disperato di giustificare a John perché era stato così importante che lui facesse quella particolare commissione—rendere chiaro che non aveva nulla a che fare con qualche sentimento segreto stesse covando per Miss Hooper, e che invece aveva tutto a che fare con la consapevolezza dei sentimenti di lei per il tenente.  
  
Gli viene in mente, ora che ci pensa su, di come si sarebbe sentito se a John fosse capitato qualcosa di male e lui non fosse stato in grado di aiutare, se sarebbe rimasto nell’agonia dell’attesa. Se non altro, la decisione di informarla aveva più a che fare con i suoi sentimenti per John, piuttosto che dei sentimenti per lei.  
  
“Gliel’ho promesso, John. Era fuori di sé dalla preoccupazione e io gliel’ho _promesso.”_  
  
John adesso lo sta guardando apertamente, e  può vedere l’alba della comprensione sul suo viso, mischiata ad un’aria di profondo imbarazzo. Spalanca la bocca. “Oh, Dio io …”  
  
John abbassa la testa fino alla barra. Nasconde la faccia sugli avambracci e non si muove per diversi momenti. Parla alle sue braccia, la voce imbarazzata attutita dalle maniche della camicia. “Oh, Sherlock, come sono stato sciocco.”  
  
Quando alza la testa per guardarlo, sta sorridendo debolmente. “Puoi perdonarmi?”  
  
Muove di scatto la testa, rigidamente. “Non c’è niente da perdonare.”  
  
“Mi dispiace.” John osserva le sue mani, dove sono ancora strette insieme sulla ringhiera. “È solo che a volte non riesco a credere alla mia fortuna, ad averti incontrato, e il fatto che tu … sembra voglia genuinamente passare del tempo con me.”  
  
Sherlock lo fissa a bocca aperta. John parla degli stessi sentimenti che lui prova ogni giorno. John —magnifico, stupendo e sicuro _John_ — non riesce a credere che voglia passare del tempo con lui? Vuole scuotere il capo. Non ha nessun senso. Si sente come tre passi indietro in questa conversazione, ancora sbigottito dalla scoperta che John credeva che _lui_ provasse qualcosa per Miss Hooper.   
  
Ma dal modo in cui John sta parlando, sembra come se … i suoi pensieri sono un turbine che lotta per restare al passo. John ha detto che ci tiene a lui. L’ha detto. E il dolore nella sua voce quando pensava che Sherlock non avesse nessun interesse oltre all’amicizia … l’ha sentito. Forse ha scambiato la tristezza negli occhi di John per qualcosa di diverso da quello che era.  
  
Quasi non osa sperare.  
  
Sente John prendere un profondo respiro, e strizza gli occhi per guardarlo nel buio. Sembra … nervoso. Immediatamente si ricorda di quell’ombra di nervosismo che ha notato in John per tutta la serata, simile al bagliore del sole sulla superficie dell’oceano, quando ne oscura le profondità.  
  
“ È solo che divento …” prende un altro respiro, si guarda di nuovo le mani. “Qualche volta non so in che modo rivolgermi a te.”  
  
Il suo stomaco affonda.  
  
Lo sa che è difficile parlare con lui, che il suo silenzio imbronciato preclude qualsiasi facile conversazione, ma credeva di star facendo progressi. La vergogna è come un’onda torbida in lui, che soffoca efficacemente  la sua speranza come un lenzuolo umido estingue una fiamma.  
  
“Lo so,” dice, la voce bassa dalla vergogna.  
  
“No, no, ti prego non fraintendere quello che voglio dire. Non è perché hai fatto qualcosa, è solo—“ John fa quel sorriso ironico e scuote la testa; lui osserva i suoi occhi diventare di nuovo tristi. “Non riuscivo a credere fossi tu prima, suonando il tuo violino. Sembravi … non ti ho mai visto così. Eri trascendente, irraggiungibile, come se solo avessi provato a toccarti saresti svanito nell’aria. ” John scuote di nuovo il capo. “Solo a volte … non riesco a credere tu sia reale.”  
  
Sherlock è così sbalordito da questa dichiarazione che non riesce a pensare a cosa dire.  
  
John sospira, sembra ricomporsi. Sposta il peso in avanti sulla barra e guarda verso il mare. Quando parla di nuovo, la sua voce è sommessa.  
  
“Sai perché ho cantato quella canzone?”  
  
“Quale?” chiede, pensando improvvisamente a Mary, il cuore che gli batte forte contro il ciondolo sul petto.  
  
“The Maid on the Shore.”  
  
“No, non lo so,” dice onestamente, avendo timore della risposta.  
  
“Lei mi ricorda di te.”  
  
“Chi?”  
  
“La ragazza della canzone.”  
  
È genuinamente confuso. “Perché?”  
  
“Beh, sei intelligente come lei, per iniziare. E perché … sei solitario come lei, separato dal resto del mondo. Ma è più di questo. Sei indipendente. Credo che … tu vada dove voglia nella vita. Non lasci che nessuno ti spinga dove non vuoi andare. Non permetteresti mai a nessuno di possederti.”  
  
Sherlock è sorpreso e compiaciuto insieme da quest’affermazione. Lui sente che è vero l’opposto. Si sente come se fosse stato battuto dalla vita, gettato da un posto all’altro come una foglia al vento, non esercitando mai nessun controllo sul suo destino, non lottando mai così intensamente come dovrebbe. Ci pensa su. Beh, forse ha combattuto, ma non ha mai ottenuto dei risultati promettenti.  
  
“Se qualcuno provasse a prenderti, non credo lo sopporteresti. Credo ti libereresti. Non lasceresti che qualcuno ti prenda contro la tua volontà.”  
  
Qualcosa riguardo il modo in cui John ha formulato quelle parole fa correre in lui un brivido oscuro.  
  
“Come lo sai?” sussurra, la mente improvvisamente colma dell’immagine di John che gli appare davanti, le braccia piene di catene dorate, mentre le usa per immobilizzare i suoi polsi dietro la schiena e condurlo poi in una stanza da cui non riuscirebbe a scappare.  
  
Il pensiero gli fa accelerare il respiro.  
  
John potrebbe aver ragione. Se qualcuno provasse a prenderlo contro la sua volontà sarebbe furioso; ma John è diverso. Se John provasse a prenderlo … deglutisce, a fatica, le dita contratte sulla barra.  
  
“Non ho mai incontrato nessun altro come te. Sei come … qualcosa appartenente ad un altro mondo.”  
  
“Non lo sono,” dice senza fiato; lo sguardo puntato sulla bocca sofferente di John. “Ti assicuro che sono davvero ordinario.”  
  
“Non lo sei,” la voce di John è sognante, bassa e peccaminosa. “Tutto di te è l’opposto di ordinario.”  
  
Alza la testa nell’oscurità, e studia la sagoma del viso di John.  
  
“Provo davvero compassione per il capitano però,” continua, la voce più tenue.  
  
Gli si stringe il petto dalla paura improvvisa. “Perché?”  
  
“Non ha mai avuto la ragazza che voleva. Quel tipo di desiderio …” la voce di John è colma di dolore: può sentire lo spasimo delle sue parole. “Non va’ via. C’è soltanto una cura.”  
  
La sofferenza è come una scheggia nella sua gola—deglutire fa davvero male. Sa a chi sta pensando John. Non vuole fare l’inevitabile domanda, ma John è suo amico. Se John ha bisogno del suo aiuto per fare quella confessione, allora non può abbandonarlo adesso.  
  
“Tu … l’hai provato in passato?”  
  
John annuisce, senza parole.  
  
Conosce già la risposta, ma si costringe a chiedere lo stesso prima che perda il coraggio, anche se le parole sembrano incollarsi alla sua gola.  
  
“Per Mary?”  
  
John si volta a guardarlo, e l’espressione sul suo viso è una di genuina perplessità.  
  
“No,” soffia, e c’è una luce nascente in quello sguardo, e il cuore gli riprende a martellare ancora, più forte di prima, anche se non è ancora sicuro del perché— quell’espressione potrebbe significare qualsiasi cosa. Non ha idea del perché John all’improvviso appaia così. “No, Sherlock, sei tu.”  
  
Mondi si spostano e pianeti si riallineano, nel tempo che ci vuole a Sherlock per assorbire quello che John ha appena detto.  
  
La sua voce è un gracchiare secco d’incredulità. “Cosa?”  
  
I distanti suoni della festa dall’altra parte del ponte svaniscono completamente, e ci sono solo John e Sherlock, da soli in mare aperto; le stelle della notte potrebbero anche star cantando al suo orecchio, ma lui in questo momento è sordo, cieco ad ogni cosa che non sia il scintillio degli occhi di John nel buio, mentre si volta verso di lui.  
  
Riesce a sentire il respiro di John accelerare adesso.  
  
“Ma …” cerca le parole, ma svaniscono davanti a lui come polvere al vento. “Ma la sua collana …”  
  
“La collana di chi?”  
  
Tira fuori la catena attorno al collo, alzando il ciondolo alla luce. “La collana di Mary che indossi ancora!”  
  
“Quella non è la collana di Mary. Era di mia madre.”  
  
Sherlock lo fissa, il ciondolo sospeso dalle sue dita. “Ma … le iniziali …”  
  
“Quelle sono le iniziali di mia madre. M. W. sta per Margaret Watson.”  
  
“Oh …” tutto il respiro lascia i suoi polmoni. Chiude gli occhi, e permette al pieno significato delle parole di John di essere assorbito. _Margaret Watson._  
  
Tiene gli occhi chiusi. Non è così spaventoso dire quello che ha in mente se non può vedere il volto di John mentre lo dice. “Pensavo avessi cantato quella canzone per lei. Credevo … che fosse per quello che sembravi così triste quando stavi cantando. Perché ti mancava.”  
  
“Oh Sherlock, sì, mi manca. Ma non a quel modo. Non più. Penserò sempre con affetto a Mary, ma … a dir la verità, la conoscevo a malapena. Vorrei che non mi avesse aspettato per tutti quegli anni, che avesse trovato l’amore altrove, che non fosse morta così giovane, ma … tutto questo non ha nessuna attinenza con i miei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti.”  
  
Apre gli occhi.  
  
Guarda John umettarsi le labbra. “No Sherlock, sei tu, sei tu. Sei sempre stato tu. Ma io—“  
  
John si blocca, anche fisicamente dal fare un passo avanti verso di lui, la mano che stringe convulsamente il parapetto come se l’impedirsi quel passo gli provocasse dolore, e il gesto richieda tutta la sua forza;  potrebbe essere così pensa, perché questo è lo stesso modo in cui si sente anche lui, nel mantenere la sua distanza da John.  
  
Sono come due magneti tenuti vicini abbastanza da sentire la forza dell’attrazione, ma sempre separati; o come una ferita che ha bisogno dei punti. Sembra sbagliato e innaturale, il fatto che esista dello spazio tra loro. Vuole chiuderlo,  ricucire insieme i lembi, ma rimane dov’è, inchiodato al suo posto, terrorizzato.  
  
Rischia uno sguardo al volto di John.  
  
È buio in quest’angolo della nave, ma qui sotto il cielo tropicale, le stelle sono luminose e riesce a vedere che gli occhi di John sono enormi, colmi di un desiderio bramoso.  
  
“John …”  
  
Con uno slancio di coraggio, allunga la mano per stringere quella di John, stretta a pugno contro la barra. Tira delicatamente le sue dita, separandole finché non combaciano con le proprie.  
  
Sente il respiro di John bloccarsi a mezz’aria mentre i loro palmi scivolano insieme.  
  
Deglutisce, abbassando lo sguardo alle loro mani. “John, devi essere schietto con me. Non … non sono bravo a capire le allusioni. Dimmelo e basta. Dimmi qual è il problema.”  
  
Può vedere che John tenta di calmarsi. “Non voglio metterti pressione, o spingerti precipitosamente in qualcosa che non vuoi. Ho provato ad essere cauto, Sherlock. Sei così giovane.”  
  
“E quindi?” sussurra, all’improvviso dolorosamente consapevole della sua ingenuità, della sua inesperienza, di quanto dovrà apparire sciocco agli occhi di John.  
  
Ritira le dita dalla presa di John, come bruciate.  
  
“No, non è—“ John sta scuotendo nuovamente la testa.  
  
Sta andando tutto per il verso sbagliato, pensa, e ancora una volta la colpa è sua. È come se con ogni sua mossa avesse rovinato questa serata; l’ha reso difficile per John. Incurva le spalle, ripiegandosi in se stesso e rialzando le proprie barriere.  
  
John gli afferra il braccio.  
  
“No! Non farlo! Non chiuderti in te stesso.”  
  
Guardano entrambi la mano di John avvolta intorno al suo polso.  
  
John lo lascia andare, l’espressione una di scuse.  
  
“Sono solo …” gli occhi di John sono spalancati e scintillanti, riflettono la luce delle stelle. “Ho paura di farti del male.”  
  
Il dolore in quella  voce sembra toccare qualcosa di profondo nel suo petto,  e afferrargli il cuore.  
  
“Non lo farai.” Bisbiglia. “Puoi toccarmi. Non mi spezzerò.”  
  
Sente la quieta inalazione di John alle sue parole.  
  
Lo osserva chiudere gli occhi, come se stesse tentando di controllarsi. Quando li riapre, sono più scuri di quanto li abbia mai visti.  
  
“Sai quale canzone avrei cantato se fossimo stati da soli?”  
  
Sherlock scuote il capo.  
  
La nota di compostezza nella voce di John è fin troppo apparente, come se si stesse trattenendo dal fare qualcosa, però essa è ancora lì sotto la superficie, bollente e traditrice. “Vorresti che la cantassi per te adesso?”  
  
Annuisce nell’oscurità, il cuore che gli martella in petto.  
  
John abbassa la testa vicino alla sua, e inizia a cantare.  
  
Canta sommessamente, presumibilmente per non attirare l’attenzione dell’uomo di guardia, ma la presenza della voce di John nel suo orecchio è così intima, il tocco del suo respiro così caldo, così vivo sul suo collo, che tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è che la voce di John è solo per lui. Le parole della canzone sembrano la voce della verità.   
  
_Black is the color of my true love’s hair,_  
  
_His lips are like the roses fair,_  
  
_He’s the sweetest smile, and the gentlest hands,_  
  
_I love the ground on where he stands_.  
  
La voce ricca di John è melodiosa come sempre, in qualche modo ancora di più al buio. Forse è la presenza del cielo aperto sopra le loro teste, o l’oceano ai loro piedi; forse creano una tela più ricca su cui sperimentare il suono, o magari è solo il fatto che Sherlock può sentire ogni sfumatura del respiro di John, ogni inspirazione e ogni espirazione di delicato calore mentre canta ogni nota, la trattiene e le dona forma con la voce, così che lui riesce a percepire la canzone tanto quanto la sente.  
  
_I love my love and well he knows._  
  
_I love the ground on where he goes._  
  
_I wish the day it soon would come,_  
  
_When he and I can be as one._  
  
John è così vicino che può sentire le vibrazioni della musica nel suo petto. È l’esperienza più intima che abbia mai condiviso con qualcuno. È come se una parte di John sia dentro di lui, e lo riempia, e d’un tratto, si sente allo stesso modo di prima, quando la musica si riversava da lui per riempire il vuoto al petto, solo che stavolta è John, è la calda voce di John che lo tocca come una presenza fisica.  
  
Sherlock si riscalda completamente al pensiero.  
  
_I go to the Clyde, and I mourn and weep,_  
  
_For satisfied I ne’er can be,_  
  
_I write a letter, just a few short lines,_  
  
_And suffer death a thousand times._  
  
La canzone è semplice, ma John infonde ogni parola con un dolore tale che gli si stringe il cuore. C’è una dolcezza, un’inclinazione delle note commovente che dice più di ogni dichiarazione Sherlock abbia mai sentito pronunciata dalle labbra di qualsiasi amante. Ora che sa che la canzone è per lui, e nessun altro, e ascolta le parole, capisce che John sta sinceramente cantando per lui.  
  
_Black is the color of my true love’s hair,_  
  
_His lips are like the roses fair,_  
  
_He’s the sweetest smile, and the gentlest hands,_  
  
_I love the ground on where he stands,_  
   
  
_Oh, I love the ground on where he stands_.  
  
L’ultima nota risuona nell’oscurità attorno a loro, e gli sta mancando il respiro, il suo battito cardiaco che picchia un tatuaggio di disperazione al di sotto delle costole. Si sente come se il suo corpo si fosse tramutato in luce stellare.  
  
John si lecca le labbra. Quando parla, la voce nel suo orecchio è sorprendentemente ruvida se paragonata alla dolcezza della melodia. “Mi credi adesso?”  
  
Annuisce, aggrappandosi alla barra.  
  
“Allora te lo dirò”, John afferma, la voce quieta come un’ombra, e con un sentimento tanto profondo quanto il mare sotto di loro. “Ti dirò qual è il vero problema.”  
  
Rimane completamente immobile, tutto il suo corpo in ascolto.  
  
“Il problema, Sherlock Holmes,”può vedere anche al buio lo sguardo di John cadere pesante sulla sua bocca. “ … è che mi sto innamorando di te.”  
  
Stavolta manca a lui il respiro.  
  
John continua a parlare; la voce più seria di quanto non l’abbia mai sentita. “E se non ricambi questi sentimenti,” la voce gli manca per un istante, ma persiste comunque, “va’ del tutto bene. Ma ho bisogno di saperlo adesso, così da fermare … da fermare tutto questo prima che mi spinga troppo avanti.”  
  
A malapena ha il fiato necessario per parlare. Si sente come se il suo cuore si sia gonfiato al punto tale che gli sta schiacciando i polmoni e cavandone  tutta l’aria, pressandogli le costole; ma se sa una cosa, è che non è mai stato più importante come adesso per lui di provare a comunicare a John quello che significa per lui.  
  
“Non sei,” mormora, la voce fragile come una foglia secca. “Non sei l’unico a provare tali sentimenti. Non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che provo per te. Sei …” lotta, come sempre, per trovare una parola, qualsiasi parola, che possa iniziare ad esprimere le profondità dei suoi sentimenti. E come sempre, non ci riesce, e sente la frustrazione pungerlo come una spina. La sua voce si rimpicciolisce alla misura di una puntina. “Sei tutto, per me. È … beh, mi fa un po’ paura ad essere onesti.”  
  
John rilascia nell’aria tra loro una risata soffice. “Direi che è dannatamente terrificante, in realtà.”  
  
Sherlock sente un po’ della tensione andare via dalle sue spalle al suono della risata sommessa di John.  
  
Si sforza di continuare a parlare, il cuore che gli palpita così rumorosamente nelle orecchie che quasi soffoca il suono della sua stessa voce. “Mi dispiace che non sia … non sia stato in grado di esprimerlo meglio. È solo … è difficile per me … tutto questo.”  
  
“Lo so,” dice John, la voce tanto piena di compassione che il suo cuore fa una capriola dentro al petto. “So che lo è. Non c’è bisogno di dispiacersi. Lo sospettavo comunque, o dovrei dire, _speravo_ che ti sentissi allo stesso modo.”  
Riesce a vedere il baluginio sardonico del sorriso di John anche al buio. “Ma dovevo esserne certo prima di …”  
  
Riesce a vedere anche lo sguardo di John ritornare sulla sua bocca. Desidera d’un tratto che non ci fosse così tanto buio in quest’angolo della nave. Vuole sapere di che colore sono adesso gli occhi di John, mentre lo guarda come sta facendo, le ciglia che si fanno più pesanti, le labbra scure contro la punta chiara della sua lingua.  
  
“Prima di cosa?” chiede, la bocca secchissima.  
  
“Prima di baciarti,” risponde John, la voce di nuovo bassa e sognante.  
  
“Baciarmi dove?” chiede, ansante, aprendo le labbra inconsciamente.  
  
“Oh,” le dita di John si spostano e lo prendono per il polso, alzando la mano fino alla sua bocca. “ In così  tanti punti.”  
  
Può sentire il calore del respiro di John sul dorso della mano mentre vi abbassa la bocca, il lungo strascico del ‘così’ mentre John lo allunga, fino a che suona più a metà strada tra una preghiera e un gemito.  
  
Quando le labbra di John toccano la pelle del dorso della mano, il bacio è così leggero che lo sente a malapena, ma è così assetato per il tocco di John che persino il suggerimento, leggero come una piuma, di una carezza lo fa rabbrividire di felicità. Sembra come il miglior tipo di flirt; sembra come una promessa di quello che verrà dopo.  
  
Di fatto, prima che abbia pienamente assorbito la sensazione delle labbra calde di John contro la pelle delle nocche, John gli ha voltato la mano e gli preme un bacio sulla punta delle dita.  
  
“Queste mani …” mormora, la bocca che vaga al centro del palmo, gli occhi scuri rivolti a lui mentre lo fa. “Potrei passare intere vite soltanto a baciarle.”  
  
La sensazione dello sguardo di John, mentre posa le labbra sulla pelle sensibile al centro del suo palmo, è così intima che boccheggia; il corpo si appoggia istintivamente alla ringhiera alle sue spalle, in cerca di supporto mentre le ginocchia iniziano a cedergli.  
  
John sorride, e solleva la bocca per baciare la pelle dell’interno polso.  
  
“John—“ansima, mentre il calore di quelle labbra sembra affondargli direttamente nelle vene. “Ho una richiesta, e poi … poi potrai baciarmi dovunque tu voglia.”  
  
“Dovunque?”chiede John, i denti un bagliore bianco nel buio mentre sogghigna, e le ginocchia di Sherlock cedono davvero, una scarica di puro desiderio che lo trascina giù come un’onda.  
  
“Io— sì”, gracchia, afferrando la barra dietro di lui come un uomo che sta per annegare, mentre gli occhi di John scorrono sul suo panciotto,  fino alla stoffa intorno al suo collo.  
  
“Dimmi,” dice John, la nota d’urgenza nella voce che trasforma quelle due semplici parole da una richiesta ad un ordine.  
  
“Ti prego, potresti—“ deglutisce, si umetta le labbra. La nota piagnucolosa nella sua voce è inequivocabile. Oh _dio,_ quanto lo ha desiderato. Quasi non riesce a tirar fuori le parole, e si rende conto, mentre prende un respiro per parlare, che sta tremando dal desiderio. “Potresti baciarmi sulla bocca?”  
  
John emette un suono che non si può descrivere altrimenti se non dicendo che è il suono di un uomo che ha soltanto un desiderio al mondo ma questo gli è stato negato, e ora gli è stato appena detto che è permesso averlo.  
  
“Sì,” soffia John, avvicinandosi, gli occhi dolci nell’oscurità, colmi di luci scintillanti e Sherlock pensa fugacemente che gli occhi di John sono come il mare attorno, pieni di luce stellare. “Sì, certo che ti bacerò sulla bocca.”  
  
Abbassa lo sguardo alle labbra di John, sente il respiro diventare sempre più corto mentre lui si avvicina ancora di più, finché la sua bocca è ad un soffio dalla propria.  
  
John è più basso, ma lui non è completamente dritto in piedi; tutto il suo peso è ancora supportato dalla barra alle sue spalle. Il suo intero corpo sta tremando come una foglia al vento e improvvisamente, è preoccupato che sarà troppo, la sensazione di John contro di lui sarà così tanto  che non sarà in grado di reggerla.  
  
I suoi sensi sono ancora dischiusi per via dell’effetto che la musica ha avuto prima su di lui, e ogni profumo, ogni tocco risuona in lui dieci volte tanto la normale risonanza.   
  
“Non ti preoccupare,” dice John, massaggiando col pollice la parte interna del suo palmo in un cerchio rassicurante. “Se è troppo, tu dimmi solo di fermarmi, va bene?”  
  
Annuisce, prende un respiro spezzato.  
  
John alza una mano e mette le dita sotto la sua mandibola, alzandogli il mento.  
  
“Hai la bocca più bella che abbia mai visto,” dice John, e la sua voce è pesante e lenta, come luce solare liquida; piena di cose bellissime e innominabili. Sente il suo effetto viaggiare da qualche parte sotto lo sterno fino in fondo al suo stomaco.  
  
“E i tuoi capelli, i tuoi capelli,” bisbiglia, piegandosi più vicino per far scivolare l’altra mano nel groviglio di riccioli sulla sua nuca, la voce riverente, cadenzata, più di una preghiera; è come una canzone. “Sono rimasto sveglio la notte  a pensarci, chiedendomi se fossero davvero soffici come sembrano.”  
  
Sherlock ansima al sentire le dita di John che scorrono sul suo cuoio capelluto.  
  
“ _Oh,”_ dice, mentre le dita di John iniziano a muoversi in piccoli cerchi,  e le sue palpebre crollano socchiuse.  
  
Allo sguardo sul viso di Sherlock, il respiro di John viene fuori in un sospiro che si accorda al suo. “Oh, sei una meraviglia …”  
  
E poi apre gli occhi sbattendo le ciglia, non appena John, servendosi della pressione delle dita, inclina il suo viso tanto delicatamente e allinea la curva dei fianchi contro i suoi.  
  
Al tocco delle labbra di John contro le sue, Sherlock rimane assolutamente immobile.  
  
I suoi occhi sono spalancati, e studiano ogni dettaglio del volto di John che è così vicino, il turbinio dorato delle ciglia, la pendenza del naso, ed il suo cuore galoppa mentre la realtà della situazione si rende manifesta.  
  
_Questo è John, con la sua bocca sulla mia._  
  
Le labbra di John sono morbide e asciutte; profuma di tabacco e sale e qualcos’altro, un odore che è distintamente suo. L’ha sentito prima, ma averlo adesso così vicino contro di lui è del tutto differente e meraviglioso, e allora mugola  alla vicinanza di John e alla delicatezza della sua bocca sulla propria.  
  
John si tira indietro, sbattendo le palpebre, pieno di allarme. “Stai bene?”  
  
“Sì, John,” sospira, la voce più tenue di un respiro. “Ti prego, baciami ancora. _Ti prego.”_  
  
“Oh, amore,” dice John, e c’è una tale tenerezza nella sua voce che sa in quel momento che le sue ossa si sono trasformate in oro colato; che brucerà e si carbonizzerà sul ponte di questa nave sotto le stelle. “Ancora non ti ho neanche baciato per davvero.”  
  
Fa’ un respiro preparando una domanda, ma prima che possa chiedere, la bocca sorridente di John ha trovato di nuovo la sua e questa volta, quelle labbra scivolano sulle sue nel modo più delicato, le dita che gli  circondano la mandibola si spostano verso il suo orecchio e giù sulla pelle del collo, e lui boccheggia alla sensazione che quel tocco leggero risveglia in lui, e sente il sorriso di John allargarsi. La bocca di John che si modella sulla sua lo riempie di nuove informazioni, e invia piccole stelle di piacere a saltellare sulla sua pelle.  
  
È circondato di John da ogni parte—una delle sue mani tra i capelli, l’altra che culla l’angolo della mandibola; e questo, pensa scottato dal calore incandescente della potenza dei suoi sentimenti, _questo_ è quello che si prova quando la bella e ridente bocca di John è premuta contro la sua.  
  
Si sente come riempito dalla musica e dalla luce, come se fosse ad un passo dal dissolversi in qualcosa di più della carne, l’anima che balza fuori di lui in uno scintillio di note.  
  
La mano nei suoi capelli scivola sulla nuca, e allora emette un lamento di piacere.  
  
John si ritrae leggermente per guardarlo. “Tutto bene?”  
  
“Sì, sì, più che bene”, annaspa Sherlock, aggrappandosi con disperazione alla maniche di John per tirarlo di nuovo contro di lui.  
  
“Puoi toccarmi di più se ti va’”, dice John senza fiato, e così riaggiusta la presa, mettendo una mano incerta sul braccio di John.  
  
Di riflesso, John aggiusta la propria, muovendo le mani fino a tenerlo per la vita. Sente il muscolo nel braccio di John flettersi a quel movimento, e rabbrividisce, forte, e chiude gli occhi.  
  
“Ancora bene?” chiede John, e sente qualcosa di precario nella sua voce, la nota di un’altra emozione che sta lottando per contenere.  
  
Annuisce, gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
  
Non riesce ad aprirli ancora; è troppo occupato a catalogare la sensazione del braccio di John sotto la mano. Ha passato così tanto tempo a guardare il corpo di John mentre era al lavoro, il tremolio del muscolo sottopelle; ma adesso lo sta _sentendo,_ ed allo stesso tempo è più compatto e più morbido di quello che aveva immaginato, e d’improvviso, scopre, che non riesce a tirare fiato.  
  
“Fallo di nuovo,” soffia.  
  
“Fare cosa?” chiede John.  
  
“Il muscolo nel tuo braccio, si—“  
  
Percepisce ancor prima di udire la sommessa esalazione della risata di John. “Intendi questo?”  
  
John curva l’avambraccio verso il torso, flette il muscolo nel bicipite, e Sherlock emette un piccolo e sommesso mugolio, aprendo gli occhi per arrivare all’altro braccio di John con la mano.  
  
“Com’era?” dice John sulla sua bocca, la voce canzonatoria, piena di malizia, e si aggrappa a lui con entrambe le mani,tirandolo su di lui e  di nuovo alla sua bocca.  
  
“Bello,” dice in risposta, “Dovresti farlo di nuovo, ma baciarmi mentre—“  
  
John non aspetta che finisca. Preme di nuovo le labbra contro le sue, questa volta con più forza; sente qualcosa palpitare nel ventre in risposta alla sensazione di John che si slancia contro di lui, i movimenti ancora delicati, ma sottolineati da qualcosa di meno controllato.  
  
Questa volta, Sherlock muove la bocca, solo un leggero strascichio di labbra, inclinando l’angolo della testa, esplorando la percezione delle sue labbra che scivolano su quelle di John, e poi accade qualcosa di straordinario: la bocca di John si _apre_ sulla sua, ed è inondato da nuove sensazioni. L’interno della bocca di John è caldo e umido e può sentire la lingua di John— la _lingua_ di John!—contro la linea delle labbra.  
  
Le mani di John si sollevano di nuovo dalla sua vita e circondano la sua mascella, sente i muscoli delle sue braccia gonfi sotto le mani, e pensa che niente potrebbe possibilmente essere migliore di questo, quando John sussurra in una scarica di calore, “Apri la bocca”, e lo fa, curioso, e poi la lingua di John si sta spingendo tra le sue labbra, e lui boccheggia, perché non sapeva neanche che questa era una cosa che si poteva fare con un’altra persona e perché riesce ad _assaporare_ John, ed è paradisiaco, e _la lingua di John è nella sua bocca._  
  
All’inizio, quando la lingua di John si muove sulla circonferenza dei suoi denti, tiene la bocca aperta e davvero immobile, sopraffatto da quanto è intimo questo atto, da quanto può sentire e assaggiare di John— quanto caldo,  scivoloso—quanto ciò lo faccia sentire sciolto ed in preda ai brividi, quanto fragile ed esposto, come se John gli fosse arrivato giù  fin dentro al petto per cullare il suo cuore; ma poi John inizia a muovere la lingua contro la sua in un ritmo che gli invia una  vampa attraverso e la incanala nella sua spina vertebrale in una pioggia di scintille. La sensazione è ondeggiante, lenta; è la cosa più oscena che Sherlock abbia mai sperimentato, e mentre John ripete il movimento realizza che sta _leccando la sua lingua con la propria_ e tutti i pensieri lo abbandonano.   
  
Non riesce più a pensare; non è niente se non pura sensazione, e l’intero mondo si è ristretto alla sola percezione della lingua di John che si muove sulla sua, trascinandogli fuori delle sensazioni che non sapeva nemmeno di poter provare. Il suo corpo risponde a John come di sua spontanea volontà. Non c’è delibera, solo reazione; solo il bisogno bollente e pulsante di spingere il proprio corpo in avanti in quello di John, i suoi lombi che cercano frizione, il suo intero essere vivo di un singolare desiderio, ovvero avere più di John contro di lui _adesso,_ e ciò risuona per tutto il suo corpo chiaro come il suono di una campana.  
  
Tutto il sangue abbandona la sua testa e pulsa bollente e insistente tra le sue gambe. Non si è mai sentito così prima, in tutte le volte che ha pensato a John quando era da solo. Tira le braccia di John in un tentativo di portarlo più vicino, un gemito che risuona basso nella gola mentre John incespica un passo avanti, la sua coscia che sfiora il davanti delle sue brache.  
  
John si allontana, ansimante, le mani che cadono ad afferrare Sherlock per le braccia, tenendolo fermo. “Woah, woah. Piano. Piano adesso.”  
  
Il suo respiro è spezzato, le mani insistenti sulle braccia di John. “John,” lo implora, inarcandosi avanti per baciare l’angolo della sua bocca. La sua voce è come resa brandelli dalla smania. “Baciami ancora.”  
  
“Credo”, dice John, leccandosi le labbra,e premendo la fronte contro la sua, “che faremmo meglio a trovare un posto un po’ più privato, se vogliamo continuare a … baciarci.”  
  
“Sì,” dice, facendo avanzare lentamente John più vicino grazie alla presa sulle sue braccia, finché la sua coscia è premuta tra le proprie.  “Possiamo usare la mia cabina. È più privata di qualsiasi altro posto.”  
  
“Va bene. Ma solo se sei sic—sicuro”, dice John, il respiro bloccato quando finalmente lo tira vicino abbastanza da premersi del tutto contro di lui. “Oh mio dio”. Gli occhi di John si chiudono.  
  
Sherlock solleva i fianchi solo leggermente così che John possa sentire tutta  la sua  lunghezza, dove gli sta tendendo  la stoffa morbida delle brache.  
  
“Non posso aspettare più”, dice, la voce affannata, più profonda di quanto lui stesso l’abbia mai sentita. “Anche se lo volessi, non posso, John. Ti prego. Non farmi più aspettare.”  
  
Riesce a sentire la tremante esalazione del respiro di John mentre lotta in cerca di autocontrollo. Abbassa il braccio per prendere le sue mani. “Sherlock, io—“  
  
“Voglio tutto. Voglio tutto di te.”  
  
Il viso di John è così vicino al suo che può vedere il centro dei suoi occhi scuri come l’inchiostro che ormai ha del tutto eclissato il blu. “Solo se sei assolutamente sicuro …”  
  
“Non sono mai stato più sicuro di niente in tutta la mia vita.”  
  
John ride tremante, e stringe le sue mani. “Bene. Questo va … bene.”  
  
Si chiede improvvisamente se John possa essere nervoso come lui.  
  
Fa un passo avanti per tornare addosso a John, allungando le braccia per avvolgerle attorno al suo collo. Modula il tono di voce basso, più basso che può, e in esso riversa ogni frammento di desiderio che è rimasto a bruciare in lui fin dalla primissima volta che ha posato gli occhi su John.  
  
Apre le labbra per parlare, e sente John trattenere il respiro.  
  
“John, portami a letto.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi, anche se un po' ritardo! Di nuovo di fretta, per cui arrivo subito al dunque: ecco la traduzione di questa canzone stupenda, più un bell'articolo (sì, mi piace quel sito xD):
> 
> Nero è il colore dei capelli del mio vero amore  
> le sue labbra sono simili a una bellissima rosa  
> Ha il sorriso più dolce e le mani più gentili  
> Amo il terreno sul quale si posa.  
> Amo il mio amore e lui lo sa bene  
> Amo il terreno sul quale cammina  
> vorrei che presto venisse il giorno  
> in cui lui ed io saremo una cosa sola
> 
> Sono andato al fiume Clyde a piangere e singhiozzare,  
> poichè non potrò mai essere contento,  
> gli scriverò delle lettere, solo qualche breve riga  
> e sarà come morire diecimila volte.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [black is the colour](http://terreceltiche.altervista.org/black-is-the-colour/)
> 
>  
> 
> Ecco il video che consiglia l'autrice:
> 
>  
> 
> [holmesianpose.tumblr.com](http://holmesianpose.tumblr.com/post/97601452734/you-guys-one-of-my-lovely-readers-just-gave-me-a#notes/)
> 
>  
> 
> Allooora, grazie infinite per tutte le bellissime recensioni (risponderò) e continuate a scrivere! Sono troppo curiosa di sentire che ne pensate di questo!;)  
> (E perdonate eventuali errori!)
> 
>  
> 
> A presto,
> 
> ila_D
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Come avrete capito dalla fine di questo capitolo, FINALMENTE CI SIAMO. Tenetevi forte!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SESSO!

Capitolo Quattordici

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock prende John per mano e lo guida lungo la superficie spazzolata del ponte, ora liscia e brillante alla luce della luna, e verso la scalinata a poppa, da dove sono passati così tante ore prima, ma adesso le loro posizioni sono ribaltate: lui guida e John lo segue dietro, senza emettere un suono, e riflette allora su tutto quello che è cambiato nel breve lasso di tempo. Quando ha fatto questa stessa strada prima, non conosceva la sensazione delle mani di John Watson nei suoi capelli, il sapore della sua bocca, il suo aspetto poco prima che lo baciasse, ed ha compassione di questa precedente versione di sé per tutto quello che non conosceva, quanto sciocco e inesperto era questo se stesso di poche ore fa.  
  
Sembra come si stiano muovendo attraverso un sogno, pensa, mentre sorpassano le luci del party nella sala principale del capitano, che splendono ancora luminose, il clamore alto di voci e risate che si riversano in mare aperto. Il tempo che ha trascorso nella sala quella sera sembra come una vita fa, o come se fosse stato un sogno dal quale si è svegliato soltanto adesso. È come se lui e John occupino una realtà totalmente diversa, come se quelle persone che ridono dietro le finestre illuminate siano il sogno, e solo lui e John appartengano al mondo reale.  
  
La camminata dal loro posto nascosto dietro l’albero di trinchetto fino alla sua cabina è breve, ma a lui non sembra affatto; sembra greve e lento, appesantito dal suo significato, ogni passo che lo porta più vicino a qualcosa che ha sempre sognato fin dal primo giorno in cui ha posato gli occhi su John.  
  
Sente il corpo strano, distante, sognante; il suo stesso battito cardiaco rumoroso e pesante nelle orecchie, ed è solo quando lui e John si fermano fuori dalla porta della cabina che John si volta verso di lui, gli occhi scuri nell’ombra, per chiedergli: “Stai bene?”  
  
Annuisce all’oscurità e John stringe le sue dita tra le proprie.  
  
La voce bassa di John è un fiocco di calura tra loro. “Ricorda che non lo dobbiamo fare per forza. Possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, e se non è proprio niente—“  
  
Sherlock porta le dita alla bocca di John e le mette sulle sue labbra.  
  
John si zittisce.  
  
Le labbra di John sono morbide sotto le sue dita; può sentire il delicato ritmo del suo respiro dentro e fuori, il suo calore. Gli fa desiderare di rimpiazzare le dita con la bocca, proprio lì, nel corridoio fuori dalla sua stanza dove chiunque può vederli. Invece, si umetta le labbra prima di piegarsi avanti e portare la bocca all’orecchio di John.  
  
La sua voce è spessa e lenta, proprio come si sente lui. “Voglio ogni cosa. Ogni cosa che mi permetterai di avere, ogni cosa che sarai disposto a darmi. La voglio, non importa quanto tempo ci vorrà. Non cambierò idea.”  
  
Sente l’improvvisa esalazione di John, come se gli avessero dato un pugno nello sterno. Inclina indietro il capo, gli occhi chiusi, e sussurra, “Oh mio dio.”  
  
Lo osserva, curioso. “Questa è la seconda volta che l’hai fatto.”  
  
John riabbassa la testa e apre gli occhi. “Entriamo nella tua stanza, prima che arrivi qualcuno.”  
  
Annuisce, e apre la porta.  
  
Dentro la stanza è buio pesto. John aspetta sull’uscio, presumibilmente aspettando che lui accenda la lanterna vicino al letto prima di perdere tutta la luce del corridoio, ma prima che abbia il tempo di farlo, il suono di voci che si avvicinano rimbomba dalla cima delle scale, seguito subito dopo dal rumore di passi che scendono dal ponte superiore.  
  
John entra frettolosamente dentro e Sherlock balza alle sue spalle per chiudere la porta, immergendoli nell’oscurità più totale.  
  
Rimangono immobili, ascoltando il suono delle voci di alcune donne mentre parlano in mormorii concitati e superano la sua camera, continuando giù per il corridoio. Le parole della conversazione sono indistinguibili, ma il mormorio delle voci continua ancora per diversi istanti prima che si augurino l’un l’altra la buonanotte e lo scricchiolio di una porta segnali la fine della conversazione.  
  
Rilascia il respiro che stava trattenendo, sente John fare lo stesso, e si rende improvvisamente conto, al buio, di quanto siano vicini l’uno all’altro.  
  
Tutt’a un tratto Sherlock è nervoso, quel peso sognante nel suo umore evapora nel giro di un battito di ciglia mentre si trasforma in un torrente anonimo di ansia.  
  
John è con lui, qui con lui, nella sua stanza, con l’intenzione di …  
  
Deglutisce.  
  
Non sa quali siano tutte le intenzioni di John.  
  
Non è nervoso riguardo a quello che John farà o meno— non mentiva quando gli ha detto che voleva ogni cosa— ma piuttosto riguardo le proprie reazioni a queste cose, se saprà farle bene, o nel modo giusto. Si sente d’improvviso enormemente impreparato a quello che sta per succedere, e lui _odia_ sentirsi impreparato, inesperto, privo di qualche conoscenza.  
  
Un migliaio di preoccupazioni diverse si affacciano sulla sua mente,estinguendo il suo desiderio efficientemente come l’acqua su una fiamma. E se John trovasse la sua ignoranza, la sua mancanza d’esperienza infantile e sgradevole? E se John decidesse che lui è orribile senza i vestiti addosso? E se facesse qualcosa che potrebbe offenderlo? E se John lo trovasse sciocco,impacciato e goffo?  
  
Sente un bollente getto di panico scoppiargli nel petto.   
  
Conosce i dettagli dell’accoppiamento tra un uomo e una donna, ovvio che sì. Ma non conosce proprio tutti i dettagli su come la passione si esprima tra due uomini. Ha sentito le cose volgari che le persone dicono riguardo a due uomini insieme, quello che fanno, ma non è del tutto sicuro di cosa significhino, o perfino se sarebbero possibili. Certo, ha avuto le sue fantasie sulle cose che gli piacerebbero, le cose che farebbe se lui e John fossero insieme da soli, ma non ha nessuna idea se siano delle cose che anche John sia propenso a fare.  
  
John deve percepire la sua ansia persino al buio, perché improvvisamente ne sente la voce rompere il silenzio, leggera e cauta. “Sherlock? Dovrei accendere la lanterna?”  
  
Sherlock si sente combattuto. È al tempo stesso grato e turbato dalle correnti circostanze dell’atmosfera. È grato perché l’oscurità significa che il suo panico improvviso può rimanere invisibile a John, ma è turbato dal fatto che ciò significa anche che non può vedere John.  
  
“Va bene se vuoi restare al buio, ma …” la mano di John cerca la sua, e sussulta quando all’improvviso le dita di John lo sfiorano. “Mi piacerebbe guardarti.”  
  
Sente John sollevare la mano che tiene la sua alla bocca. Sente il tocco del respiro di John prima che le sue labbra calino, e la sensazione è talmente carica d’intimità che rabbrividisce dalla radice dei capelli fino alla punta dei piedi.  
  
John gli bacia leggermente le nocche, e poi alza la bocca per continuare a parlare. La sua voce è così tenue, così piena di calore che può quasi sentirne il peso contro la pelle, nell’oscurità.  
  
“Voglio vedere i riccioli dei tuoi capelli mentre catturano la luce, la forma della tua bocca mentre la bacio, il colore sulle tue guance quando ti bacio qui,” John tira indietro la stoffa nel suo polso per baciare l’osso, “E qui …” John si raddrizza e si china per premere un bacio nella sua mandibola, “E qui.”  
  
La sua bocca scende sulla pelle proprio sotto l’orecchio, e la sua brusca inalazione al buio è sonora come un colpo di pistola.  
  
“Vedi,” continua John, e la sua voce è un basso mormorio contro la pelle del suo collo. “Ho passato tanto tempo ad immaginare come saresti stato mentre ti facevo questo,ed anche se sentirti ed assaporarti sono probabilmente più che abbastanza, sono ingordo.”  
  
La bocca di John scivola sul lato del suo collo, e lui reclina allora la testa, la bocca che si apre alla sensazione della bocca calda di John che si muove sulla sua pelle.  
  
“Sherlock Holmes, hai acceso in me una sete che non posso spegnere.”  
  
A causa della scia del calore della bocca di John sulla pelle, la faccenda se accendere o meno la lanterna si è dileguata dalla sua mente per far spazio a questioni molto più pressanti, per esempio dove andrà dopo la bocca di John.  
  
“J— John?”  
  
John solleva la bocca dal suo collo, e lui quasi grida per la perdita. “Sì, mio amore?”  
  
“Puoi … baciarmi di nuovo? Sulla bocca?”  
  
La risposta di John è un sospiro caldo sulle labbra, e poi la sua bocca scivola contro la propria, e lui apre le labbra con un ansito di piacere mentre John sistema le mani sui suoi capelli.  
  
John lo bacia dolcemente, con delicatezza, ma Sherlock non ne vuole sapere.  
  
Decide in quell’istante che i baci a bocca aperta sono di gran lunga superiori a quelli a bocca chiusa. Onestamente, che spreco di tempo.  
  
Spalanca la bocca e spinge la lingua con leggera curiosità nel calore umido della bocca di John.  
  
_Oh,_ pensa mentre la lingua di John si fa avanti ad incontrare la sua, le mani che scivolano dai suoi capelli per circondargli il viso. _Ecco il perché di tutto il trambusto, quello per cui tutti i poeti e drammaturghi sospirano._  
  
Ha sempre trovato la poesia assolutamente sopravvalutata, ma mentre la lingua di John scivola sulla sua, un gemito che si riversa dalla sua gola come una canzone, inizia a capire perché così tanto inchiostro è stato stillato su quest’impresa.  
  
Non ha mai baciato nessuno nella sua vita prima di stanotte, e se un’ora fa gli avessero chiesto se fosse nervoso riguardo la sua mancanza di competenza in quest’area, sarebbe arrossito e li avrebbe guardati storto, pensando segretamente, ‘Sì certo che sono nervoso! Non ne so niente di questo!’. Ma adesso si sta rendendo conto, mentre John inizia a leccare in bocca, la sua stessa lingua che si alza con entusiasmo per incontrare quella di John, che forse non è qualcosa per cui qualcuno abbia bisogno di molta pratica.  
  
Spinge il suo corpo in avanti contro quello di John, il nervosismo del tutto dimenticato, ed è così risoluto nel baciarlo, nel portare il proprio corpo quanto più vicino possibile  al suo, che si è completamente scordato di dove si trovano finché non sente John inciampare sul bordo della branda.  
  
John interrompe il bacio, ansimando, le mani di Sherlock sui suoi fianchi.  
  
“Voglio …” lo bacia tra ogni parola, ma al buio manca la sua bocca; gli bacia invece il mento, senza che gli importi minimamente mentre lascia vagare le mani nella stoffa intorno al proprio collo. “Voglio … sentirti … senza niente in mezzo. Questi vestiti …!”  
  
Sta rabbrividendo violentemente ora, come un cavallo che ha appena corso una gara. Vuole eliminare gli strati di stoffa tra lui e John il prima possibile, ma le sue dita tremanti gli rendono difficile fare qualsiasi progresso.  
  
Strattona con frustrazione il fazzoletto e poi sente le mani di John sollevarsi a tenere le sue, il suono della sua risatina contro la guancia che interrompe momentaneamente la sua frenesia.  
  
“Piano, piano adesso. Ecco perché la lanterna potrebbe esserci utile. È più facile farlo con un poco di luce.”  
  
Annuisce, senza fiato, prima di ricordarsi che John non può vederlo e allora ansima, “Sul comodino vicino al letto, ci sono dei fiammiferi.”  
  
John li prende, ed è solo questione di un secondo o due prima che quelle dita leste trovino un fiammifero e lo trascinino a nuova vita sullo stoppaccio.  
  
Accende la candela sopra il tavolo e poi si allunga a ripetere il gesto per quella dentro la lanterna sopra al letto, inginocchiandosi sulla branda per arrivarci.  
  
Sherlock pensa al ginocchio di John Watson che affonda nel suo materasso e sente del calore arrampicarsi su per la gola.  
John scuote il fiammifero fumante, lo poggia nel tavolo accanto alla candela, e poi viene verso di lui, il fantasma di un sorriso sul volto.  
  
John Watson alla luce di una candela non  è presumibilmente più bello di John Watson alla luce del sole, coi capelli che risplendono come una fiamma; non è più mozzafiato di John Watson in una mattina nebbiosa arrampicato sulle sartie, o di John Watson nel mezzo di una tempesta, il volto grondante di pioggia. Crede che non esista una versione di John Watson su cui avrebbe mai qualcosa da ridire, ma adesso, in questo momento, è sua convinzione che John Watson alla luce di una candela, che viene verso di lui con un sorriso sul viso, gli occhi blu-neri dalla voglia di Sherlock, è di gran lunga il miglior John che abbia mai conosciuto.  
  
“Vieni qui,” dice John, muovendo un passo verso di lui, mettendo le dita sopra le sue dove stanno ancora lottando per slegare il fazzoletto. “Vorrei fare io gli onori di casa, se non ti spiace.”  
  
Il sorriso di John è così improvviso e pieno d’intenti maliziosi che tutto quello che riesce a fare è annuire il suo assenso. Alza il mento per dare a John più spazio.  
  
“Sì, così è perfetto,” mormora John mentre tira e sfila la stoffa dal suo collo, scoprendogli la gola. “Oh dio, sì.”  
  
Piega il tratto di seta con alcuni rapidi movimenti prima di riporlo con cura sopra il tavolo. Poi si sporge verso di lui e si alza sulle punte dei piedi per premere la bocca sul lungo e bianco tratto di collo che ha svelato. Lo bacia dove pulsa il battito, bollente ed insistente; sotto la mandibola, la bocca così calda e così umida che Sherlock emette un singulto, le mani che saltano fuori e si aggrappano alle spalle di John.  
  
John percorre con la bocca fino al solco tra le clavicole, tirando fino ad aprire il colletto della sua camicia di lino, le mani che scivolano sotto la giacca, sulle strisce avorio e oro del panciotto, per circondargli la vita.  
  
“Dio, quanto ho sognato di far questo,” dice John in una folata di caldo respiro sulle sue clavicole.  
  
“D— davvero?” riesce a replicare, la bocca che si spalanca mentre John ritorna al suo collo per succhiare sulla pelle  
sensibile. Questa volta, Sherlock getta un urlo, alto e acuto, e le dita di John volano alla sua bocca per fermare quel suono, la sua risata una scarica ansimante d’aria contro la guancia.  
  
“Shh.” Lo bacia, mentre con le dita inizia a sbottonare gli scintillanti bottoni del panciotto. “Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto avvertirti prima di farlo.”  
  
John gli sorride, il bianco dei suoi denti come una luce abbagliante nell’oscurità.  
  
“Ma il tuo collo mi stava facendo impazzire in queste settimane.”  
  
“Davvero?” chiede, mezzo curioso e mezzo completamente distratto dalle abili dita di John, arrivate già a metà della linea infinita di bottoni del panciotto. Si sente stranamente senza fiato a guardare le mani di John sui _suoi_ bottoni, aprendoli. Anche attraverso due strati di tessuto la sensazione delle dita di John sulla pancia gli da’ le vertigini, lo rende tremante di desiderio.  
  
“Oh, ho passato ore …” gli dice con voce assorta mentre slaccia l’ultimo bottone. “Ore e ore immaginando come avrei baciato questo tuo bel collo, quale sarebbe stato il suo sapore —l’angolo della tua mandibola, quest’ombra qui—potrebbe davvero essere così dolce come sembra? C’è solo un  modo per esserne sicuri.”  
  
John preme la bocca proprio sotto il suo orecchio e _lecca._  
  
Sherlock emette un gemito acuto e le ginocchia gli cedono, le mani che tentano disperatamente di raggiungere le braccia di John mentre inizia ad affondare sul pavimento.  
  
“Woah, woah, woah. Piano adesso!”  
  
John lo afferra per le braccia e lo fa girare, spingendolo delicatamente fino a che non è seduto sul letto.  
  
Si siede, scosso da forti brividi, e stringe i pugni  sui bordi del letto, le nocche bianche; prende respiri profondi, tentando di calmare la tempesta di desiderio che sembra un essere vivente che cerca di uscire fuori dilaniandogli il petto.  
  
“Piano, piano,” sospira John, come stesse tranquillizzando un cavallo spaventato. “Andiamoci piano, va bene? È ancora molto da assorbire.”  
  
John s’inginocchia davanti a lui, poggia le mani calde sulle sue ginocchia prima di far scorrere i palmi sulle sue cosce, il volto inclinato con vigile concentrazione e puntato sul suo, le linee del viso ammorbidite dalla luce della lanterna.  
  
“Non c’è nessun bisogno di correre.”  
  
Sherlock immagina che il tocco dovrebbe essere di conforto, ma la sensazione dei palmi callosi di John che gli accarezzano così deliberatamente le cosce riescono a far tremare il suo intero corpo, come se fosse una corda d’arpa che John ha appena pizzicato.  
  
“John—“ la sua voce, piena di disperazione, si blocca su quell’unica sillaba, come un pesce intrappolato dall’amo.  
  
“Lo so,” dice John, la voce bassa, rassicurante, mentre le sue mani scendono alle gambe per togliergli gli stivali.  
In qualche modo, persino l’atto di John che rimuove i suoi stivali— un atto che lui esegue da solo ogni sera senza nessuna flemma— è carico di forza erotica semplicemente perché le mani di John gli circondano allo stesso tempo il polpaccio, lo sguardo fisso con reverenza sulla curva della caviglia mentre toglie lo stivale.  
  
Non aiuta che non appena John abbia messo da parte la scarpa, le sue mani gli sostengano il tallone come se fosse di cristallo; poi con la bocca cala a baciare il dorso del suo lungo e pallido piede, le labbra così soffici che Sherlock ansima in sorpresa delizia.  
  
John accarezza la parte inferiore del suo piede e lui sobbalza al tocco, aggrappandosi al letto così forte che riesce a sentire il bordo lasciargli segni sui palmi.  
  
John sposta le sue attenzioni all’altra gamba, sfilando l’altro stivale con uguale tenerezza, questa volta facendo scorrere le mani sul polpaccio, la bocca che segue immediatamente le mani, non toccando, ma solo sorvolando sul muscolo finché non trova la caviglia, e allora vi posa un bacio, i pollici che sfregano la base del suo piede.  
  
Non riesce a impedirsi di urlare di nuovo, e porta la mano alla bocca per attutire il suono, le dita che premono con forza sulle labbra.  
  
“Lo so,” mormora di nuovo John, la voce colma di compassione. “Lo so. Anch’io mi sento così. A dire il vero, voglio divorarti.”  
  
Alza lo sguardo su Sherlock allora, e lui può vedere come le sue pupille si siano dilatate, il nero che divora il blu delle iridi, rendendole quasi invisibili.  
  
John fa scorrere le mani sulle sue ginocchia, sulle cosce e su, su, fino a quando i suoi palmi circondano il rigonfiamento nelle sue brache; allora si avvicina, il respiro bollente contro l’interno coscia, anche attraverso il tessuto. Riesce a sentirlo, e deve chiudere gli occhi per paura di rovinare tutto senza che John abbia neanche iniziato.  
  
John tiene la sua bocca lì, i suoi respiri esalazioni calde e instabili mentre continua a parlare. “Voglio mangiarti.”  
  
Non riesce a sopportarlo. La brama nella voce di John è come un lampo di sensazioni che finiscono dritte al suo sesso, e prima che possa fermarsi, le sue mani si allungano a stringere la camicia di John, tirandolo su di un ginocchio per premere la bocca contro la sua, le labbra che si dividono immediatamente per permettere alla lingua di John l’ingresso alla sua bocca.  
  
John ricambia il bacio avidamente, la bocca aperta e la lingua che si tuffa entusiasta ad accarezzare la sua; si alza in piedi senza spostare la bocca e gli mette le mani sulle spalle per indirizzarlo indietro sul letto.  
  
Sherlock sposta la bocca, ansante, per prestare attenzione mentre si trascina più su nel letto.  
  
Si lascia cadere contro il cuscino, il respiro corto e accelerato, l’intero corpo che trema per l’urgenza.  
  
John si piega a rimuovere frettolosamente le sue scarpe, e poi sale su accanto a lui, sorprendentemente agile mentre si posiziona nello stretto spazio a disposizione, la sfumatura dorata dei suoi capelli che luccica alla tenue luce della lanterna sopra il letto.  
  
D’un tratto, Sherlock è colpito di nuovo dall’enormità di quello che sta per accadere. John Watson, _il suo_  John Watson, che riesce a fare qualsiasi cosa—che nuota nell’oceano tanto elegante e simile ad un pesce, che corre sull’aria come se la forza di gravità non lo tenesse a terra, che canta come se gli dei di questo mondo fossero nei suoi polmoni, che combatte tempeste e vi naviga attraverso per poi emergere, trionfante, ridente, le gote luminose di pioggia— _quest’uomo_ ha scelto di giacere con lui nella sua stretta branda, e all’improvviso, Sherlock appassisce sotto tale pressione.  
  
John nota il cambiamento in lui immediatamente—se lo nota dal nervoso guizzo dei suoi occhi, o dall’improvviso pallore nelle sue guancie, non può esserne sicuro, ma sa che John ne è a conoscenza, perché il suo corpo s’immobilizza, gli occhi enormi nella tremolante luce della candela che lo osservano.  
  
“Cosa c’è?”  
  
Sente tutta la paura risalirgli e fermarsi in gola. Volta la testa dall’altra parte, nascondendosi dallo sguardo preoccupato di John.  
  
“Non farlo”, dice John, allungando il braccio per mettere la mano sulla sua, dove è contratta in un pugno contro il fianco. “Non fuggire via. Ho bisogno che tu rimanga qui, con me. Ho bisogno di te, ogni parte di te se vogliamo fare questo.  
Dimmi. Che c’è che non va’?”  
  
Alza lo sguardo all’attraente viso di John, gli angoli degli occhi segnati da rughe di preoccupazione. È così difficile dire quello a cui sta pensando, dire a John ciò di cui è spaventato, ma lo vuole davvero tanto, e la dolcezza nello sguardo di John gli fornisce il coraggio di parlare.  
  
“Non ho mai …” la sua voce è timida, soffocata dall’ansia. “Non ho mai fatto niente di queste cose. Con nessuno.”  
  
Sherlock nota il lampo di angoscia negli occhi di John. “Sherlock, se sto andando troppo veloce. Se iniziamo a fare qualcosa che non vuoi fare—“  
  
“No!”quasi grida. “No, non è quello, è solo che non … non sarò …” deglutisce a fatica, obbliga le parole a venire fuori. “Non so cosa fare! Non so … niente.”  
  
La vergogna che prova a questa ammissione è così grande che vuole raggomitolarsi e nascondere la propria faccia. _Odia_ non sapere le cose, e odia ancora di più ammetterlo, ma lo sta dicendo per amore di John, in modo che lasci le sue aspettative in un luogo appropriato, e sarà preparato quando lui si rivelerà essere completamente non all’altezza, in ogni senso.  
  
Vuole essere il migliore per John, _ha bisogno di essere_ il migliore amante che abbia mai avuto, ma come può esserlo, dal momento che non sa neanche cosa dovrebbe fare?  
  
Il suo petto è scosso da respiri affannosi adesso, non dall’eccitazione, ma dalla vergogna. Forse sarebbe meglio se bandisse John dal suo letto in questo istante—mandarlo via, così non assaggerebbe mai  il sapore amaro della delusione.  
  
È necessario tutto il suo sforzo perché non sollevi le mani a coprirsi il volto, tanto grande è il suo imbarazzo, ma a quanto pare la miseria nel suo tono è prova abbastanza del suo disagio, perché John gli stringe le dita come fosse in supplica.  
  
“Sherlock, tu meravigliosa, sciocca creatura, guardami un secondo.”  
  
Deglutisce rumorosamente, e alza lo sguardo su John, l’espressione piena di dolore.  
  
“Non m’interessa che tu non sappia cosa fare. Non m’importa quanto tu sappia o meno; io voglio _te_ , Sherlock. E ciò include anche le parti di te che non sanno cosa stanno facendo.”  
  
È ancora teso dal dubbio; guarda John con labbra tremanti, e John allunga l’altra mano e con le dita gli sfiora la guancia.  
  
Rabbrividisce a quel tocco delicato, prima di premere il viso nella mano di John.  
  
“Hai mai pensato …” continua John, la voce come tenebra liquida, come la stessa calura, “che potrebbe essere allettante per me? Il pensiero di essere il primo che può fare queste cose con te? Il primo a baciarti …” il pollice di John accarezza la sua guancia, toccando appena l’angolo delle labbra. “A toccarti …” la mano che copre la sua inizia a tracciare lievi disegni sul suo polso. “E a vederti così?”  
  
John continua a parlare, la voce come sciroppo, come il miele, come cioccolata fusa che cola da un cucchiaino.  
  
“Non posso mentire.” Sherlock lo osserva mentre si lecca le labbra, la lingua di un rosa pallido che scintilla nella poca luce. “Il pensiero di essere l’unico a farti crollare, il primo a toccarti in tutti quei tuoi punti segreti che nemmeno tu conosci,” riesce a sentire il respiro di John diventare sempre più incontrollato mentre continua a parlare; il pollice all’angolo della sua bocca lo accarezza delicatamente sul labbro inferiore. “Mi ha tenuto sveglio la maggior parte delle notti.”  
  
È percorso da un brivido alle parole di John.  
  
Sentire John che descrive le cose che vuole fargli, insieme al modo in cui lo sta guardando, come se fosse un banchetto che vuole divorare, come se John fosse un gatto e lui una ciotola di crema—brucia via la sua vergogna in una scintilla di calore.  
  
“E se sei  nervoso,” John continua. “Non esserlo. Ci sarò qui io a guidarti fino alla fine. Ti mostrerò cosa fare.” Il pollice torna ad accarezzare il suo labbro inferiore carnoso. “E se non ti piace— qualsiasi cosa, dimmelo e basta.” Il pollice si ferma all’improvviso, il suo sguardo mortalmente serio. “Se vuoi fermarti, ci fermeremo. A me va bene tutto. Ma devi dirmelo se diventa troppo. Me lo prometti, Sherlock?”  
  
Annuisce, gli occhi spalancati; e poi, perché è stufo di aspettare che il pollice di John inizi a muoversi di nuovo, spinge la bocca nel palmo della sua mano, aprendovi le labbra contro, il suo respiro che incespica fuori come una piuma calda. Preme un bacio al centro della mano di John e poi la tira giù per stringerla alla propria contro il suo stomaco.  
  
Osserva le ciglia di John sfarfallare e chiudersi al tocco della sua bocca, e alla vista di John così visibilmente affetto da questo semplice gesto, sente un caldo formicolio riempire il suo corpo.  
  
“Bene,” dice John, gli occhi che si fanno più scuri mentre abbassa la bocca fino a quella di Sherlock. Gli lecca le labbra prima di premerle contro le sue, la voce roca dal desiderio. “Allora iniziamo. Lascia che ti tiri fuori.”  
  
Ha a malapena il tempo di trattenere il respiro prima che le labbra di John coprano le sue e inizino a muoversi, morbide e lente e bagnate. Si spinge verso il confortante calore della bocca di John, aprendo le labbra, invitandolo dentro, le dita che si stringono attorno a quelle di lui dove giacciono sulla sua pancia.  
  
John lo bacia lentamente e a fondo; la mano che non è intrecciata alla sua scivola nei suoi capelli, tirando leggermente i riccioli e il suo intero corpo scatta in risposta alla leggera pressione sullo scalpo.  
  
Allontana la bocca, stupefatto, senza fiato.  
  
“John! Fallo di nuovo—“  
  
John tira delicatamente, facendogli reclinare la testa di nuovo sul cuscino, scoprendogli la gola, e può sentire tutto il corpo riempirsi di calore, l’eccitazione che acquista forza tra le sue gambe. Riesce a sentire le loro dita intrecciate alzarsi e abbassarsi al ritmo rapido dei movimenti del suo stomaco.  
  
“John—“ la sua voce è lamentosa. “Baciami mentre lo stai facendo …”  
  
John tira i riccioli, cala la bocca sulla sua e il grido di Sherlock resta bloccato nella sua gola, il corpo che s’inarca contro quello di John, la mano libera che si aggrappa alla stoffa della sua camicia per tirarlo più vicino.  
  
Il suo corpo è elettrico, tremante, sopraffatto dal desiderio di sentire John contro di lui, tutto di lui, ogni millimetro di pelle e osso e muscolo sopra di lui, che lo tocca; ma John si tiene a distanza.  
  
“Sherlock, aspetta.” Il suo respiro è spezzato. “Dio, ci sono cose che voglio farti …” osserva John chiudere gli occhi e prendere un profondo respiro. “Dovrai aiutarmi ad andare piano, va bene? Dovrai … fermarmi.”  
  
“Perché?” ansima, spingendosi contro John, aprendo le cosce, portandolo giù tra il calore delle sue gambe, non consapevole di quello che sta facendo il suo corpo, ma solo che vuole, vuole, _vuole._  
  
“Perché,” boccheggia John mentre i loro fianchi si uniscono in una scintilla di fiamma. “Non hai mai …” John si lecca le labbra e Sherlock preme la bocca sulla sua. “Non sai quello in cui ti stai cacciando.”  
  
“Allora dimmelo,” soffia sulla sua bocca, “Dimmi cosa farai.”  
  
John trascina la bocca sulla sua in un non-del-tutto-bacio, le labbra che toccano appena le sue in un lento scivolo di tentazione, causando appena abbastanza frizione da renderlo matto dal bisogno di averne di più, il calore del suo respiro tremante sulla propria bocca.  
  
“Lo vuoi davvero sapere?” chiede John, punzecchiandolo, sollevando gli angoli della bocca sulla sua.  
  
Stringe la presa sulla stoffa della camicia di John, quasi pazzo dalla frustrazione. “ _Sì_ ”, lo implora, non disturbandosi a nascondere il piagnucolio urgente nella propria voce.  
  
“Shh,” John lo bacia all’angolo della bocca, calmandolo, ma lui può vedere la scintilla maliziosa nel suo sguardo mentre si fa un poco indietro per continuare a parlare. “Te lo dirò.”  
  
Si siede così da esserci più spazio tra di loro, provocando un altro piccolo mugolio di frustrazione da parte di Sherlock; ma da qui, adesso, può vedere più di John, e quello sguardo, mentre cade pesantemente su di lui, quasi compensa l’assenza delle cosce di John contro le proprie.  
  
Riesce a sentire il suo respiro accelerare soltanto guardando gli occhi di John— quello sguardo sul suo corpo, quasi viscerale come il tocco della sua mano.  
  
“Per prima cosa, ti libererò da tutti questi bei vestiti.”  
  
John fa scorrere la mano sul suo petto, trattiene il respiro mentre lui muove la mano giù fino al suo ombelico, e sul fianco, dove rimane, calda e leggera, le dita aperte sulla coscia.  
  
“E guarderò, e guarderò ancora.”  
  
John si china di nuovo su di lui, fino a che le sue labbra sono sul suo orecchio.  
  
“E poi bacerò ogni piccola parte di te che riesco a raggiungere, finché non riuscirai più a sopportarlo, finché non mi supplicherai di toccarti in un punto particolare …”  
  
Sherlock, reso audace dall’improvvisa forza del proprio desiderio, dal caldo peso della mano di John sul fianco, gira la testa verso la bocca di John, apre le labbra sulle sue, la voce leggera, senza fiato. “Credo che potrei già sapere quale sia quel punto.”  
  
“Bene,” quasi John fa le fusa, in un mormorio basso di soddisfazione; solleva una mano per cingergli volto, il pollice che liscia l’incavo della sua guancia. “Davvero bene.”  
  
Le labbra di John si aprono sotto le sue, e la sua lingua gli invade la bocca in uno scoppio di calore. Apre ancora di più la bocca, la sua stessa lingua che si spinge su quella di John per sentire la meravigliosa spinta di quel muscolo che è così intimamente _John._  
  
La sensazione— John nella sua bocca che affonda in lui, lo accarezza, bollente e scivoloso e umido, lo fa sciogliere, e allo stesso tempo alimenta dentro di lui un fuoco che sembra non potrà mai essere spento. Non è abbastanza. Ha bisogno di più, di molto molto di più.  
  
C’è ancora spazio, terribilmente infuriante, tra il corpo di John ed il suo, e John, nota con vivida costernazione, è ancora del tutto vestito in giacca e camicia. Questo è intollerabile, pensa.  
  
Avvolge le braccia attorno al collo di John e lo tira su di lui, i fianchi che si contorcono sul materasso, disperati, che cercano un qualche tipo di frizione.  
  
“John!” allontana la bocca per cercare di comunicare a John quello di cui ha bisogno. “Ho bisogno di te. Ho bisogno—“  
  
Le mani di John si posano sulle sue spalle, spingendolo gentilmente di nuovo sul cuscino.  
  
“Dimmi,” dice John, la voce soffice e roca insieme.  
  
Sherlock mugola mentre le mani di John lo tengono fermo non troppo delicatamente sul materasso, i suoi palmi che irradiano calore.  
  
“Ho bisogno che tu … sia su di me …” si lecca le labbra. “Senza … senza vestiti tra noi, solo tu. Solo io.”  
  
Il suono che John emette in risposta alle sue parole lo colpisce direttamente in mezzo alle gambe. S’inarca contro John, in un tentativo di trarlo più vicino.  
  
I bottoni del panciotto sono tutti slacciati, ma l’indumento si trova ancora intorno alle sue spalle,i lembi aperti sul petto ad esporre la costosa camicia di lino al di sotto, la qualità del tessuto così pregiata da essere soffice come un soffio d’aria sulla pelle, mentre si dimena sul materasso nel tentativo disperato di portare il corpo di John a contatto col proprio.  
  
Si allunga per strattonare la stoffa annodata attorno alla gola di John, le dita tremanti mentre lotta per allentare il nodo e allora John si siede, tirandosi indietro fuori della sua portata, restando sulle ginocchia per slegare il nodo e togliersi il fazzoletto.  
  
Si lascia sfuggire un mugolio di dispiacere quando John si allontana da lui, ma gli muore in gola non appena lo osserva sfilare il materiale dal collo, scrollare la giacca scura dalle spalle e gettare poi entrambi i capi sul pavimento accanto al letto.  
  
“Va’ meglio?” chiede John, scivolando di nuovo sopra di lui, la voce bassa e roca, come le fusa di un gatto.  
  
“S- sì,” ansima, ma pensa anche _No,_ perché John ha ancora addosso la camicia, che nasconde quel petto ai suoi occhi, e che gli impedisce di toccare la sua pelle.  
  
Però non dice nulla, perché John è di nuovo su di lui, le mani che sfilano il panciotto dalla sue spalle, la bocca al suo orecchio, che lo persuade dolcemente a sedersi così da liberarlo da quell’indumento.  
  
John prende in mano il costoso materiale, inizia a ripiegarlo, ma lui emette un suono impaziente, toglie la stoffa dalle sue mani e la lascia cadere a terra.  
  
“Non preoccuparti di quello,” sospira, chinandosi avanti contro il petto di John, facendo scivolare le braccia attorno alla sua vita.  
  
“Ma—“  
  
Inghiottisce la protesta con la bocca, spingendo il suo corpo in quello di John.  
  
Non si stancherà mai della sensazione della bocca di John contro la propria, del morbido scorrere delle labbra di John sulle sue. Si sente ancora un po’ goffo, non del tutto sicuro di dove mettere la lingua, o come inclinare la testa, ma è impossibile importarsene quando la bocca di John è lì, calda, umida e aperta sotto la propria. La corrispondente vampata nel ventre, che cresce come un’onda giù tra le sue gambe non appena John spinge la lingua tra le sue labbra, bollente e scivolosa, muovendosi con  intento delizioso, lo fa gemere in risposta, le braccia che si stringono intorno al fondoschiena di John.  
  
John si fa leggermente indietro per guardarlo, gli occhi enormi alla luce bassa delle candele. “Potrai anche non avere esperienza, ma io  ti posso dire, come qualcuno che ne ha avuta parecchia, che ci stai prendendo la mano molto velocemente.”  
  
Sente una scarica di piacere alle parole di John.  
  
John s’inchina nuovamente per catturare la sua bocca, il respiro soffice contro le sue labbra. “Sei un talento naturale.”  
John lo bacia profondamente, dolcemente —il tocco della sua bocca morbido e languido, la sensazione della sua lingua contro la propria è come seta tiepida— si ritira ogni pochi secondi, e sorride, per dargli un’occasione di riprendere fiato, il che rende soltanto Sherlock più disperato che mai, e stringe le braccia attorno alla schiena di John per portarlo di nuovo vicino.  
  
Sono entrambi ancora seduti, John sulle ginocchia, Sherlock con le gambe piegate sotto di sè, appoggiato a John.  
  
Vuole continuare a baciare John per sempre. Di tutte le attività che ha sperimentato nella sua vita (e ne ha provate tante),  questa è di gran lunga la superiore. Non vuole che finisca mai. Comunque, il lento e soffice scorrere delle loro bocche sta facendo bruciare più che mai quel calore liquido in fondo al suo ventre, più rovente dell’inferno, e trova che il bisogno di stimolo tra le gambe lo sta distraendo a dir poco. I suoi fianchi hanno preso a oscillare di propria iniziativa, in cerca di qualche tipo di frizione.  
  
Fortunatamente, John è attento a questa sorta di dettagli.  
  
“Credo—“dice, la bocca riluttante a separarsi dalla sua per continuare a parlare, “che ci siamo …” un altro bacio interrompe la frase, “un po’ … allontanati dal nostro piano iniziale.”  
  
“Sì,” concorda, la risposta più un ansito che una parola intellegibile. “Sì, stavamo per …”  
  
Perde completamente il filo di quello che stava dicendo non appena la bocca di John si sposta dalla sua e adesso scivola, bollente e aperta, sotto la sua mandibola. Sente John che inizia a succhiare leggermente e lui geme, reclinando indietro la testa.  
  
La bocca di John continua a muoversi giù lungo il suo collo reclinato fino alla spalla, dove il colletto della camicia di lino si è aperto, rivelando la pallida pelle della spalla e della gola.  
  
“Mio dio,” bisbiglia John, la bocca che scorre, calda e aperta sulla pelle nuda della sua spalla. “Creatura insopportabilmente bella. ”  
  
Sherlock si raddrizza per lasciargli più spazio  e le mani di John calano ai suoi fianchi, strattonando leggermente la camicia per sfilarla dalle brache. Con la bocca continua il viaggio giù fino al suo petto, ancora coperto dal materiale fine della camicia.  
  
Riesce a sentire il calore del respiro di John attraverso il lino e aspetta, tremando leggermente, per vedere cosa farà John.  
  
John preme un bacio sul suo petto, proprio sopra il cuore, e lui ansima e sussulta.  
  
John fa scorrere le mani sulle sue braccia—sono calde e forti— ed è solo grazie alla loro presenza che non cade all’indietro sotto shock quando la bocca calda e umida di John si apre sul suo capezzolo e succhia delicatamente attraverso la camicia.  
  
Spalanca la bocca, le mani che giungono ad afferrare John per le braccia, e non riesce nemmeno ad emettere un suono perché la sensazione della bocca di John che lo tocca lì— _lì —_ è come niente, niente che abbia mai provato.  
  
Può sentire John sorridere contro di lui in risposta, e quando la sua bocca si stacca brevemente, il calore del suo respiro sul tessuto umido della camicia fa correre un brivido in lui, che sente riverberarsi fino al suo membro.  
  
Emette un suono strozzato e John lo zittisce piano prima di muoversi e abbassare la bocca all’altro capezzolo, questa volta leccandolo dalla camicia prima di succhiare. Gli scappa un verso che non ha mai sentito prima— è gutturale, basso, colmo di desiderio, e John succhia più forte in risposta.  
  
Di nuovo emette quel suono e John si stacca per baciarlo brevemente in una supplica, gli occhi ridenti, anche se la bocca è seria. “Shh. Devi essere più silenzioso, amore mio.”  
  
Sherlock risponde al bacio con disperazione, gemendo contro la bocca di John. È certo che le sue dita hanno lasciato lividi sulle braccia di John, dove le stava stringendo; diminuisce la presa non appena ne diventa consapevole.  
  
“Mi dispiace,” sussurra, la voce che trema tanto quanto il suo corpo. “Ci proverò, ma … quello che hai fatto, era …”  
  
Gli occhi di John sono davvero vicini ai suoi, le pupille di un nero liquido. Sono pieni di divertimento,  ma anche di brama, che riesce a sentire fino in fondo alle sue ossa. Lo fa rabbrividire e premersi ancora di più a lui.  
  
“Baciami ancora lì, John. Prometto di non far rumore.”  
  
La risposta di John è un basso gemito, le mani che scendono ai suoi fianchi.  
  
“Bene, se sei d’accordo, prima che lo faccia, penso che mi atterrò al nostro piano originale e ti libererò dal resto dei tuoi vestiti.”  
  
Il suo respiro accelera al sentire le dita di John sulla sua vita, che si posano sull’abbottonatura delle sue brache.  
  
Le dita di John esitano. Abbassa la bocca al suo orecchio, la voce più calore che suono. “Ma solo se sei d’accordo.”  
  
Annuisce senza emettere un suono, premendo la faccia contro la spalla di John. Sente un’ondata di nervoso disagio, ma sa, _sa_ che vuole questo più d’ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
  
Le dita di John sono delicate, ma ferme mentre slaccia le brache e si sposta per abbassarle.  
  
“Sdraiati,” soffia al suo orecchio, una mano che lo guida giù sui cuscini, l’altra calda sul suo fianco, fino a che non è sdraiato, disteso sotto di lui.   
  
John è chino su di lui, entrambe le mani di nuovo alla sua vita.  
  
“Solleva i fianchi,” mormora, e Sherlock lo fa, tutto il fiato lo abbandona mentre sente le mani di John che spingono il materiale giù dai suoi fianchi fino alle ginocchia.  
  
Il suo cuore sta battendo furiosamente, e sta tremando più forte che mai mentre percepisce l’aria fresca tra le  gambe.  
  
Sente le dita di John sfiorare la pelle nuda dell’interno coscia mentre strattona l’indumento dalle sue gambe, e lui sobbalza, una volta, violentemente, come se fosse stato colpito.  
  
John si blocca a metà, e alza le mani dalle sue gambe.  
  
Si abbassa per premere la bocca sulla sua guancia, calda e confortante, entrambe le mani che circondano il suo viso. “Mi dispiace, se ti ho spaventato. Vuoi che mi fermi?”  
  
Sherlock prova a rispondere, ma scopre di non riuscire a parlare, tanto è sopraffatto dalla sensazione di giacere al di sotto di John, con le brache calate a metà, sulle ginocchia, quasi completamente nudo eccetto per la camicia di lino che cade poco oltre i suoi fianchi. Si sente nudo, esposto, e la sensazione è terrificante tanto quanto esilarante, con John Watson che è chino su di lui, gli occhi gentili increspati dalla preoccupazione, le mani forti così delicate sul suo viso.  
  
Alza le proprie mani per coprire il dorso di quelle di John, quasi fosse incredulo del fatto che John è davvero qui con lui, che lo stringe tanto delicatamente, come se avesse bisogno del tocco di quelle mani sotto le proprie per convincersi che quello che sta avendo luogo, sta succedendo per davvero.  
  
Scuote la testa. “Non fermarti. Ti prego.”  
  
John deve aver udito la prova del desiderio nella sua voce, deve averlo scorto nella sua espressione, perché la sua bocca cala a baciarlo, a lungo e a fondo, e magari è soltanto la sua immaginazione, ma sente quasi di poter assaporare un’ulteriore nota d’urgenza nel movimento della bocca di John.  Si alza verso il bacio, sollevando il petto per premerlo in quello di John, invitandolo più vicino con la spinta del proprio corpo.  
  
Con la bocca ancora sulla sua, John sposta le braccia in mezzo a loro e sfila il resto delle brache dalle sue gambe.  
Interrompe il bacio per scivolare più giù sul letto e liberare prima un piede e poi l’altro dal soffice materiale, prima di lasciarlo cadere sul pavimento e fuori dalla vista.  
  
John rimane dov’è, accucciato alle ginocchia di Sherlock, e lui si raddrizza sui gomiti per guardarlo, dove sta appoggiandosi in avanti per mettere i palmi sui suoi stinchi.  
  
Un punto così banale da toccare, ma ancora una volta, il suo corpo balza in risposta alle mani di John come se fosse stato colpito. John non sposta le mani, ma il suo sguardo vola come un lampo al suo viso, reso vivace dalla preoccupazione, una domanda evidente nelle linee del volto.  
  
Sherlock scuote di nuovo il capo, si lecca le labbra. “Non fermarti,” boccheggia, la voce che trema più violentemente che mai mentre le mani di John scivolano ad accarezzargli i polpacci e su nell’interno delle ginocchia.  
  
Non dovrebbe essere così bello, avere le mani di John che toccano le sue gambe in punti così innocenti, ma in qualche modo, sa che in questo momento non c’è nessun punto sul suo corpo che John potrebbe toccare che non sarebbe carico di emozione, che non sarebbe come se la sua pelle avesse preso fuoco soltanto dal calore scorrevole dei palmi callosi di John.  
  
Le sue mani ruotano di nuovo sul davanti, circondandogli le ginocchia, i pollici che carezzano le curve dell’attaccatura delle cosce, e lui può sentire il calore salirgli alle guance, al petto e alla gola, tingendo la pelle bianca delle clavicole a chiazze rosse.  
  
Non è soltanto il tocco delle mani di John che lo fa sentire come se stesse per andare a pezzi, è anche la vista di John, le labbra fini arrossate e gonfie per averlo baciato, le lunghe ciglia dorate rese scure alla luce delle candele, rese pesanti dalla bramosia mentre guarda le sue gambe; e la vista di se stesso, coperto solo dalla camicia di lino, il protendersi della sua erezione fin troppo evidente dal fine materiale, così apparente al di sopra delle sue cosce nude che è del tutto oscena.  
  
Le mani di John scorrono sulle sue cosce, su, su, su per tenerlo ai fianchi, ed il suo respiro è così corto che per un istante ha paura che non riuscirà a far entrare abbastanza aria nei polmoni. Deve chiudere gli occhi; il flusso di informazioni è troppo, non riesce davvero a resistere sia alla vista che alla sensazione delle mani di John, che adesso sono scivolate sotto il bordo della camicia. Solo la loro percezione, calda e pesante sui fianchi, è quasi più di quando riesca a reggere.  
  
John afferra il bordo della camicia, sfregando la stoffa fine tra le dita mentre si piega su Sherlock, la voce cupa e fonda —il suono delle ombre nel fondale dell’oceano— la sente come un’onda di calura sulla sua gola scoperta. “Posso toglierla?”  
  
Annuisce, gli occhi ancora chiusi, scosso da brividi tanto forti che sente lo faranno crollare, e poi la bocca di John sta premendo un bacio nella pelle della sua gola, sussurrandogli, “Puoi sederti per me?”  
  
Apre gli occhi per fare quello che John gli chiede, alzandosi dai cuscini per dare a John lo spazio necessario a rimuovere l’indumento.  
  
John solleva il capo tra le mani, sfilandolo via, lentamente, dalla sua testa; Sherlock si guarda, vede le sue cosce bianche, la scura chiazza di peli tra le gambe e poi la rosea punta della sua erezione che s’alza libera, e imbarazzato, si copre la faccia con le mani.  
  
Rimane così, la schiena piegata leggermente, il proprio volto bollente sotto i palmi, sentendosi così nudo, così orribilmente esposto, ed è terrificante, è orribile— il pensiero del suo torso scheletrico, le gambe lunghe e pallide, la sua davvero ovvia eccitazione resa del tutto evidente agli occhi di John— è abbastanza per fargli desiderare di appallottolarsi e nascondersi, trascinare una coperta sopra la testa e mandare John via dal suo fianco. Cosa dovrà pensare John del suo corpo, così diverso dal suo abbronzato e capace—così bianco e fragile e inutile, niente più che pelle e ossa.  
  
Sente il materasso infossarsi mentre John si china avanti, e lui trasale, stringendosi su se stesso, premendo il viso più a fondo nelle mani.  
  
Delicatamente, tanto delicatamente, John prende una delle sue mani tra le proprie e la solleva dal suo volto.  
  
“Oh, amore mio. Mio amore, guardati … guardati.”  
  
La voce di John è tenera e tanto colma di riverenza che all’inizio crede di immaginarla, ma poi sente il caldo mormorio del respiro di John contro il palmo della mano, e la sua bocca vi posa un bacio al centro, e non c’è nulla da immaginare nella riverenza del tocco della bocca di John, il modo in cui le sue labbra si aprono roventi e dolci al centro della sua mano e  temporeggiano lì.  
  
Trattiene il respiro, e sente che qualcosa sepolta dentro di lui inizia a sciogliersi.  
  
“Lo sai …?” John continua, la voce gli manca brevemente, come se fosse troppo sopraffatto per prendere un respiro.  
  
“Sai quanto sei bello? Devi saperlo. Devi.”  
  
John sposta l’altra mano via dai suoi occhi e ne bacia le nocche, premendo le labbra nelle curve interne delle sue dita, la base del palmo, l’interno del polso.   
  
“Tu rara creatura, rara e bellissima creatura.”  
  
John abbassa la bocca per baciare il solco delle sue spalle, la presenza bollente e il ronzio delle sue labbra come un fiammifero sfregato sulla pelle, che raccoglie la fiamma mentre avanza finché non è rimasta che una scia bruciante. Una delle mani di John s’intreccia nei suoi capelli e lui inclina leggermente indietro il capo, il corpo che si srotola dal proprio gomitolo di dispiacere.  
  
Può sentirsi sbocciare sotto il tocco della bocca di John, ammorbidirsi e sciogliersi—la tensione scacciata via dal suo corpo dal caldo scorrere delle labbra di John.  
  
“Sei come una scultura, scolpita nell’avorio.” La voce di John è calda e soffice come il tocco della sua bocca, mentre le sue labbra tracciano la vena sulla gola. “Sei come una sirena, una sirenetta, un qualche dio spiaggiato  che si è avventurato fuori dalle profondità marine.” Le dita di John si arricciano nei suoi capelli, tirando leggermente, e lui ansima di piacere. “La tua bocca è una rosa, i tuoi occhi il mare. Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, bellissima e impossibile creatura.”  
  
John è un poeta, pensa, arrossendo alle sue parole, il colore che gli scalda le gote pallide, la pelle della gola. Sa che quelle parole sono fantasiose, le affermazioni del tutto false, ma non può ignorare il sentimento nella voce di John, il tono di convinzione che gli dice che lui crede ad ogni parola. Non può restare chiuso in se stesso alla presenza di una tale adorazione. Riesce a _sentire_ il ghiaccio del disprezzo verso se stesso sciogliersi al calore del tono adorante di John.  
  
Apre gli occhi e la vista di John inginocchiato davanti a lui, il capo dorato chino sul suo petto gli fa emettere un gridolino e si sdraia di nuovo sui cuscini.  
  
“Sì, sì, sì …” cantilena John, il respiro ancora bollente contro il suo collo, mentre lui si abbassa, il corpo di John che lo segue finché non è rannicchiato sopra di lui, le mani ai lati del suo petto nudo, un ginocchio vestito che preme sulla sua gamba scoperta. “Dio, guardati.”  
  
La riverenza nella voce di John è inequivocabile. Le mani scorrono sulle sue spalle, sulla curva del fianco, e Sherlock boccheggia al tocco, d’improvviso acutamente consapevole del modo in cui John lo sta guardando, quanta meraviglia, e quanta brama nel suo sguardo.  
  
Il tocco delle mani di John, il tono della sua voce erano abbastanza per fargli scordare il disagio, ma adesso, allo sguardo in quegli occhi sente ritornare l’eccitazione, che inizia proprio al centro del suo essere e salta lungo i suoi arti e giù sulle punte delle dita in piccole esplosioni scoppiettanti di calore.  
  
John sfiora le nocche sul suo fianco nudo e lui s’inarca, sollevando il corpo verso il tocco affamato degli occhi di John, sentendosi sopraffatto da qualcosa che non ha mai provato prima. Si lecca il labbro inferiore, sente quanto è gonfio sotto la propria lingua, quanto sensibile, e poi lo morsica, leggermente, alzando lo sguardo su John da sotto le ciglia, appesantite dal desiderio. Il suono che John emette in risposta—urgente, colmo di desiderio—gli fa allungare le braccia e chiudere i pugni nel materiale della camicia di John, tirandolo giù contro di lui.  
  
John si lascia tirare, il corpo vestito che copre tutta la lunghezza del suo, facendolo ansimare alla sensazione ruvida delle cosce di John, fasciate dai pantaloni, che premono contro le proprie, il peso di John contro la sua dolente erezione quasi  più di quello che può sopportare.  
  
La mano di John è ancora in mezzo a loro, che si muove un poco sul suo fianco, e Sherlock si preme su di essa, cercando movimento, frizione. Ha disperatamente bisogno che la mano di John avanzi ancora di diversi centimetri e lo prenda, ma non sa come chiederlo; sembra troppo intimo, troppo osceno, così invece apre le cosce, sollecitando il corpo di John a sistemarsi più vicino contro di lui.  
  
La bocca di John è nei suoi capelli, vicino al suo orecchio, e sente il suo respiro contro di lui cambiare al movimento, e poi, in un miracoloso e infinitesimale spostamento, i fianchi di John si sono sistemati contro i suoi, e sente la dura lunghezza di John premere in lui.  
  
La sua bocca si spalanca, e come di sua spontanea volontà, il corpo si spinge in su, contro quello di John, i fianchi che premono l’erezione di John sulla propria, e quel bollente e ruvido strofinio —il sapere che questo è John— _John —_ col sangue che ribolle e duro a causa sua, il corpo che si preme sul suo nel punto più intimo, è così sporcamente dolce che non riesce ad emettere un fiato; gli è stata rubata la voce.  
  
Le dita di John stringono la presa sul suo fianco, le labbra che si trascinano sul suo orecchio, e Sherlock spinge ancora,  sfregandosi sul greve peso di John, scintille di piacere nei suoi arti in risposta alla frizione, e questa volta, John geme contro di lui, il suono basso, incerto, pieno di calore.  
  
È glorioso,ma non è _ancora_ abbastanza, perché ci sono dei vestiti tra di loro che creano una barriera tra la pelle di John e la sua, e ciò è intollerabile.  
  
Tira la stoffa della camicia di John, cercando di levarla. “Voglio che anche tu … sia senza vestiti.” La sua voce trama dal bisogno. “Toglila.”  
  
“Sì.” John lo bacia brevemente prima di sedersi. “Sì, certamente.”  
  
Quasi gli dispiace per la perdita di John contro di lui, l’assenza del suo peso caldo tra le gambe, ma poi si dimentica del dolore quando è sottoposto alla vista di John inginocchiato nella luce tremolante delle candele che si issa per togliersi la camicia dalla testa.  
  
Ha già visto John senza la camicia prima— più volte di quante possa contare, e per esserne certo, ha assaporato ognuna di quelle volte— ma questa volta è diverso. Questa volta è John che si scopre solo per il suo sguardo, e questa realizzazione, insieme alla vista delle spalle muscolose di John, all’ingrossarsi dei suoi bicipiti mentre fa cadere la camicia vicino al letto, all’incresparsi dei muscoli addominali mentre si rigira, è abbastanza per farlo gemere, un gemito lungo e basso, e morsicarsi il labbro.  
  
Lo sguardo negli occhi di John al suono che emette Sherlock è peccaminoso— come il solo _sguardo_ di qualcuno possa essere così sessuale è qualcosa che non potrà mai capire. Forse ha a che fare con la pesantezza delle palpebre di John e la profonda oscurità sotto di quelle, in ogni pupilla una singola goccia d’oro sospesa dai riflessi delle candele sopra il letto. Ma è più di quello. È anche il modo in cui le sue dita si posano sull’abbottonatura dei pantaloni, aprendoli con lenta deliberazione, così lentamente che lui si supporta sui gomiti per osservare meglio, leccandosi le labbra, allargando ancorale cosce sul materasso mentre John spinge l’indumento giù dai fianchi.  
  
Oh, i fianchi di John— li ha già visti prima, esibiti nel modo più prominente qualche ora prima oggi— è stato davvero oggi? Com’è possibile?—quando John è risalito sulla nave e fuori dall’oceano, bagnato e gocciolante, il materiale traslucido dei pantaloni attaccato ai solchi dei suoi fianchi snelli— ma adesso eccoli qua senza nessuna stoffa a nasconderli, solo la sensuale vista di pelle dorata che s’incurva sull’osso, due solchi adombrati che puntano verso ciò che Sherlock non riesce a credere di stare per vedere. Ha davvero l’acquolina in bocca, anche se non ne comprende il perché.  
  
John si raddrizza sulle ginocchia per spingere il materiale giù per le cosce e poi, oh _poi,_ finalmente, finalmente, può vedere tutto di John, e c’è oh così tanto di John da vedere.  
  
John si sposta per sfilare il capo dalle caviglie, gettandolo nell’oscurità all’estremità del letto prima di ritornare sulle ginocchia.  
  
Era sopraffatto prima dalla vista di John,  quando il materiale umido dei suoi pantaloni sembrava mettere in bella mostra ogni sfumatura, ogni curva della carne, ma ora, non solo non c’è nessuna stoffa ad oscurare i singoli dettagli, ma John è gonfio di eccitazione, la dura lunghezza che si curva all’insù contro l’addome, e lui mugola di nuovo, a voce alta, colmo di disperazione alla vista del desiderio di John, così prominente, messo a nudo ai suoi occhi, e senza nessun pensiero precedente, si sta sedendo per allungare e mettere le mani sui fianchi snelli e muscolosi di John.  
  
John rimane assolutamente immobile, e anche lui si blocca, lo sguardo che balza interrogativo a John.  
  
“Va’ … va bene se ti tocco?”  
  
Le sopracciglia di John si corrucciano momentaneamente come se fosse dolorante, e per il più breve degli istanti,  
Sherlock è preoccupato, ma poi la risposta di John è un sospiro sfuggito alle sue labbra, e capisce allora che lo sguardo sul viso di John non è uno di dolore, ma di piacere. “Oh mio dio, sì.”  
  
Reso più audace, fa scorrere le mani sui fianchi di John, al di sopra dei muscoli di quelli, le dita che rincorrono le costole, sentendo ogni muscolo, ogni osso, e si meraviglia non solo alla vista delle sue dita bianche contro la pelle più scura di John, ma anche alla sensazione del corpo caldo e vivo di John che si muove e respira sotto i suoi palmi.  
  
Con esitazione, fa scivolare le mani sui muscoli forti del petto di John e sui cerchi arrossati dei capezzoli, che s’irrigidiscono al tocco, indurendosi in punte.  
  
Ansima all’effetto istantaneo che il suo tocco ha su John, ed alza lo sguardo al suo volto per vedere lo stesso sguardo di quasi dolore, il respiro ridotto a corti ansiti che escono dalle sue labbra aperte, gli occhi mezzo chiusi.  
  
Le sue mani continuano a scorrere, su sulle clavicole di John e alle sue spalle— _oh_ , le sue spalle. Si sposta un po’ più vicino deliziato alla sensazione di quella pelle liscia, calda e dorata sotto i palmi. Come John possa essere _al tocco_ migliore di quanto appaia è un mistero per Sherlock.  
  
“È così bello toccarti,” soffia; la voce piena di meraviglia, e John ride in risposta, ma non riesce a completare del tutto il suono. Viene fuori senza fiato, rotto, un singolo ansito.  
  
Lascia che le sue dita continuino sugli avambracci di John, i pollici che sfiorano il gonfiore dei bicipiti, e quando le sue mani raggiungono i polsi di John, il proprio respiro è corto come il suo, che vien fuori in corti e disperati ansiti.  
  
“John,” sussurra, la voce che trema forte come le mani, non sapendo neanche più  che cosa sta chiedendo, tanto è sopraffatto adesso da quanto di John gli è già stato concesso, quanto di più ancora vuole.  
  
Le dita stringono disperate i polsi di John, ed anche se non riesce a trovare le parole di cui ha bisogno, John sembra capire. Mette le mani sulle sue spalle, spingendolo dolcemente di nuovo sul letto.  
  
“Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno,” dice John sulle sue labbra, col corpo che segue il suo per sdraiarsi non sopra di lui, ma giusto accanto, la parte superiore di una delle cosce nude che preme contro la sua.  
  
Sherlock ha caldo, si sente  bollente, la brama nel suo ventre trema e si contorce come una cosa viva.  Sa quello di cui ha bisogno—quello di cui ha avuto bisogno per tutto il tempo, ma non ha avuto il coraggio di dirlo a voce alta.  
  
“Voglio …” la sua voce è soffice come un sospiro, la bocca che va incontro a quella di John. “Voglio che mi tocchi.”  
  
Apre le cosce mentre pronuncia le parole, tirando insù i fianchi in segno d’invito, e allo sguardo oscurato in quegli occhi alla sua supplica, sa che John  capisce.  
  
John lo bacia dolcemente, facendo scivolare la lingua tra le sue labbra aperte, le mani che scorrono giù tra di loro, sui muscoli tremanti del suo stomaco e lungo la curva del fianco.  
  
Nudo e disteso sotto John, il suo corpo gli sembra completamente nuovo. Non si è mai sentito così vivo, così conscio; la sua pelle è come un paesaggio sconosciuto, una nuova, intera regione di sensazioni. Può sentire ogni spostamento nel tocco, ogni più piccola gradazione di consistenza, di calura —il lento progredire delle dita di John sul fianco che lo sfiorano, e lo fanno rabbrividire e infiammare, finché  non sta sollevando il corpo in preda alla disperazione, gemendo piano dal bisogno.  
  
“Shh,” soffia John contro di lui. “So di cosa hai bisogno. Non preoccuparti, amore. Sono qui. Eccoti qui. Sono proprio qui. Mi hai qui con te.”  
  
E allora finalmente—finalmente, _finalmente_ —le dita calde di John si chiudono sulla carne rigida tra le sue gambe ed il suo intero corpo s’immobilizza mentre il calore del palmo di John lo circonda.  
  
_“Oh,”_ soffia, la bocca che si spalanca, i fianchi che si sollevano di propria volontà, sollecitando la mano di John a muoversi.  
  
Vuole guardare l’espressione sul viso di John, ma i suoi occhi si chiudono, e non riesce a fermarli —è sopraffatto, e ad occhi chiusi si può concentrare meglio sulla sensazione del palmo calloso di John che lo prende, e sulla sensazione del suo pollice mentre scivola sulla punta della sua erezione, mentre vortica in un cerchio straziante.  
  
È già bagnato e sta gocciolando —può sentire il liquido scivoloso sotto il pollice di John, e adesso le sue cosce stanno tremando e lui geme dalla voglia perché non riesce a sopportarlo, ha bisogno che la mano di John _si muova._  
  
Stende le braccia alla cieca per afferrare quelle di John, singhiozzando, suoni privi di senso, la voce un secco rantolo di bisogno. “John—“  
  
“Mi dispiace, amore. Lo so. Sono stato egoista. Non posso fare a meno di tirarla per le lunghe, tanto è bello tenerti nella mia mano.”  
  
Rilascia un alto gemito a quelle parole, le dita che affondano nelle braccia di John, e infine, infine la mano di John inizia ad accarezzarlo, usando il liquido sotto il pollice per ricoprire la sua lunghezza.  
  
Quella sensazione —il lento e viscoso scorrere della mano di John attorno a lui, la flessione nei muscoli delle braccia di John mentre lo tocca— è così bella, quasi non riesce a sopportarla. Getta la testa sul cuscino, il respiro ridotto a corti e ansanti aneliti. Può sentire il sudore imperlargli la fronte, facendo appiccicare i suoi capelli alla nuca.  
  
Gli occhi sono ancora ben stretti, ma sente il calore della bocca di John mentre preme un bacio nel lato del suo collo, prima di chiedere con voce soffocata. “Come ti senti?”  
  
Sherlock si sforza di aprire gli occhi, si lecca le labbra secche e prova a parlare, ma non appena apre la bocca tutto ciò che vien fuori è un acuto grido di piacere mentre le dita di John si spostano attorno a lui.  
  
John preme un bacio sulle sue labbra gonfie, tirandosi indietro per mormorare un avvertimento.  
  
“Devi fare piano, amore mio. Loro ci—“ il suo stesso respiro è perso in un brivido di calore mentre Sherlock spinge i fianchi nella sua mano, incoraggiandolo a toccarlo più veloce. Sente le labbra di John contro di lui. “Ci sentiranno.” La sua voce è resa dolce dal tono di scuse. “Non possiamo permettere che ci sentano.”  
  
Annuisce, disperato, mordendosi con forza il labbro per impedirsi di gridare mentre John si muove su di lui, issandosi sulle ginocchia e abbassandosi su di lui, a cavalcioni su di una delle sue gambe con le cosce muscolose, e cambia l’angolo della sua presa.  
  
La bocca di John è al suo orecchio, il respiro bollente e irregolare, che diventa man mano sempre meno controllato ad ogni movimento della sua mano.  
  
“Mio dio, Sherlock, tu—sei così bello in questo momento. Sei squisito.”  
  
La mano che non lo sta toccando è calda contro la sua coscia, e lui vi si preme contro, avendo necessità di quella pressione, necessità di un’ancora; si sente come se stesse per volare via.  
  
Emette un singhiozzo bloccato in gola, e John sembra capire; la pressione del suo palmo contro la pelle sensibile dell’ interno coscia è calda come un marchio a fuoco, mentre John lo spinge giù sul materasso.  
  
Allora non riesce a trattenere un grido, un lamento che graffiando si fa strada fuori dalla gola, e John alza la mano per premere le dita contro la sua bocca, un lampo di preoccupazione negli occhi.  
  
“Silenzio, amore mio. Fai silenzio. Ci sentiranno.”  
  
Ci prova, ci prova davvero, ma la sensazione delle dita di John che premono contro la sua bocca riesce soltanto a rendere più difficile impedire che i suoni gli scappino— e si ricorda in una vertiginosa scarica di calore di come aveva immaginato proprio questo scenario, John chino su di lui con le dita nella sua bocca, e il fatto che sta davvero accadendo adesso, John piegato su di lui, gli occhi scuri come le ombre oltre la fiamma delle candele, le linee del suo corpo che risplendono d’oro alla luce soffusa, tutto questo significa che Sherlock non potrebbe proprio fare piano, non con lo sguardo di John su di lui in questo modo, la mano di John che risucchia fuori da lui ogni briciola di sensazione attraverso il tocco della sua mano.  
  
Non riesce a fermare il coro di disperati e piccoli mugolii che fluiscono dalla sua bocca, e nemmeno riesce a fermare la forza con la quale i suoi fianchi si sollevano per incontrare ognuna delle carezze di John.  
  
Scuote la testa sul cuscino, stringe disperatamente le braccia di John. “Non posso—non ci riesco! Mi dispiace—“  
  
“Shh, va bene. Va tutto bene.” John alza la mano per avvolgerla sulla sua guancia, si china per baciarlo in bocca, l’altra mano che non ferma mai il ritmo dei movimenti. “Ci sono io. Ti tengo.”  
  
È la calma assicurazione di John che lo spinge oltre il limite, la delicata sensazione della sua bocca aperta contro la propria.  
  
Il dolce e umido calore della bocca di John, mischiato alla meravigliosa frizione della sua mano sul suo membro gli trasmettono un picco di piacere così intenso, una sensazione tanto incandescente che teme in quel momento che lo spezzerà.  
  
Il suo corpo s’inarca, la schiena si solleva dal letto, le dita stringono convulsamente le braccia di John; il grido che scaturisce dalle sue labbra è perso nel calore della bocca di John.  
  
Il piacere scoppia e si spalanca in lui, scorre nelle sue vene, e Sherlock è uscito fuori dal proprio corpo. È calore, è luce; è velocità senza suono, nulla più che un’increspatura di moto verso l’alto, verso qualcosa che non può vedere o descrivere.  
  
Sta tremando a causa della sua potenza, così repentino, così onnicomprensivo che per un terribile istante ha paura che sarà trasportato via con esso e si perderà, incapace di ritornare in se stesso; ma poi, si schianta di nuovo sulla terra e nella consapevolezza del suo corpo con devastante brutalità.  
  
Vagamente, registra il proprio corpo affondare nel materasso, il petto  greve dallo sforzo, la fronte umida di sudore.  
  
John si è accovacciato completamente in mezzo alle sue cosce, il peso sui gomiti per non cadere sopra il suo petto, e lo sta baciando, dolcemente, in tutto il suo viso. Piccoli, delicati baci a bocca chiusa contro l’attaccatura dei capelli, la tempia, il mento; ognuno una rassicurazione ed una domanda di per sé, sembrano chiedere, ‘ Stai bene? Stai bene? Stai bene?’  
  
Quando le sue palpebre tremolano e si aprono —le ciglia appiccicate tra loro con quello che sospetta possano essere lacrime—alza lo sguardo per trovare John che lo scruta preoccupato, portando immediatamente le mani a incorniciare il suo volto, gli occhi blu un mare di tenerezza.  
  
“Stai bene?” chiede, la voce roca, e Sherlock solleva le braccia a circondare il collo di John, tirandolo giù sopra di lui.  
  
“Sì,” sussurra, le labbra appiccicate alla guancia di John, il cuore che batte più forte di quanto abbia mai fatto per l’amore che prova per l’uomo sopra di lui. È come se quello che John gli abbia donato abbia scosso e liberato qualcosa nel profondo di se stesso—qualcosa che era ingabbiato e che tentava di liberarsi, ma non aveva i mezzi necessari per farlo.  
  
È come se John gli abbia improvvisamente presentato la chiave.  
  
Apre la bocca, sente le labbra tremare col peso delle parole che sta per pronunciare.  
  
“Ti amo,” bisbiglia, la voce che diventa più audace ad ogni parola, le braccia che si stringono attorno al suo collo. “Ti amo, John Watson.”  
  
Lo dice di nuovo, e questa volta, le parole escono facilmente, senza sforzo, naturali come il vento che soffia sul mare.  
  
“Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!
> 
> BOOM! Dopo tredici capitoli di attesa eccoci qui! 
> 
> Salvo le scuse per il ritardo non ho molto da aggiungere questa volta. Il capitolo è stato il più difficile finora, ho letto e riletto, cambiato e cambiato frasi e parole. E ancora non sono convinta...  
> Aspetto i vostri commenti con più ansia del solito.  
> *fugge via imbarazzata*
> 
> A presto,  
> ila_D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancora sesso. :D :D :D

 

Capitolo Quindici

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Con  le braccia ancora intrecciate al collo di John, Sherlock aspetta per scoprire che cosa gli dirà.  
  
John resta in silenzio per diversi lunghi battiti del suo cuore, ma non è neanche spaventato, tanto è colmo di gioia che potrebbe traboccare ad ogni momento.   
  
Mai prima d’ora ha provato quello che sente adesso; il corpo tranquillo, ronzante di soddisfazione. Si sente morbido e aperto, come un fiore i cui petali sono stati delicatamente separati, e adesso tutta la luce del mondo fluisce all’interno, riempiendolo di calore.  
  
C’è una tale tranquillità in lui, una contentezza che non ha mai sperimentato prima, ma allo stesso tempo gli pulsa dentro  l’avvisaglia di una nuova consapevolezza, simile ad una molla segreta che non sapeva fosse in lui da sempre e che all’improvviso prende vita. Si sente vivo e aperto verso tutte le possibilità, il corpo che formicola, completamente sveglio.  
  
E John è qui con lui, qui, _qui,_ tra le sue cosce, col corpo bollente e duro su di lui, e la forza della sua eccitazione ancora molto presente contro il fianco. Rabbrividisce a quel peso, delicatamente si muove verso di lui, pieno di piacere al pensiero di aiutare John a trovare il proprio sfogo.  
  
Ma John è ancora silenzioso.  
  
Ha il viso nascosto nel collo di John— riesce a sentire il caldo ritmo del suo battito sulla guancia, ma non può vederne il volto. Si fa un po’ indietro per osservare la sua espressione.  
  
Il viso di John è voltato, però riesce a vederne l’ angoscia, gli angoli abbassati della bocca.  
  
“John?” sussurra piano, la voce colma di orrore. “Qual è il problema?”  
  
John abbassa lo sguardo — il viso non così lontano, tutto il suo peso ancora sostenuto dai gomiti per tenersi sopra di lui—e Sherlock riesce a scorgere delle lacrime spiccare nei suoi occhi.  
  
“Perdonami,” dice John, e poi rotola via, premendosi la base dei palmi contro gli occhi per scacciare le lacrime.  
  
Rimane così, con le dita premute sugli occhi, il petto nudo che si alza e abbassa nella luce tenue, e Sherlock lo guarda, immobile per la preoccupazione; studia i solchi adombrati delle costole di John, che diventano sempre più distinte ad ogni inalazione, e si rilassano ad ogni esalazione.  
  
Vuole stendere il braccio e toccarlo, offrirgli conforto; ma dopotutto sono state le sue parole a farlo reagire a questo modo, perciò rimane dov’è, pietrificato dalla paura, a osservare la tremante linea della bocca di John diventare più fine ad ogni momento che passa.  
  
Dopo quella che gli sembra un’eternità, John abbassa le mani e rilascia un lungo respiro.  
  
“Mi dispiace,” dice, la voce vacillante, gli occhi ancora umidi. “Direi che non so cosa mi abbia preso, ma lo so esattamente.”  
  
“Ho sbagliato?” la sua voce è più minuscola di un granello di polvere.  
  
John scuote il capo, uno scoppio di risa senza fiato gli sale alle labbra, ma viene fuori più come un singhiozzo.  
  
“No, non hai sbagliato,” dice, sorridendo brevemente prima che la sua bocca si restringa, le labbra piegate agli angoli, prima di svanire del tutto mentre le preme assieme. “No, è …”  
  
Osserva la linea della sua bocca restringersi di nuovo, e sente una formicolante ondata di terrore muoversi in lui. Odia questo— odia vedere John apparire così, come se gli avessero strappato il cuore dal petto e poi lo avessero scorticato. È tutto sbagliato. John dovrebbe essere felice;  John dovrebbe essere felicissimo, e invece …  
  
“Sei tu, Sherlock. Averti qui con me, il fatto che provi per me queste cose … sto avendo seria difficoltà a credere che sia reale.”  
  
John cerca la sua mano, che giace immobile tra di loro, il palmo rivolto all’insù. Gli sfiora il palmo con un dito, fino alla punta del suo medio. Rabbrividisce al contatto.  
  
“Non posso credere a quanto io sia fortunato,” soffia John nell’oscurità che li circonda. “Sentirtelo dire, io …”  
  
John scuote di nuovo il capo, la voce che diventa più spessa, e d’un tratto Sherlock capisce. Sa esattamente quello che John sta descrivendo. Lo ha provato quasi ogni giorno da quando ha incontrato John per la prima volta. L’esperienza di amare qualcuno così tanto che sembra che il corpo non riesca a contenerlo, che sembra  stia per scoppiare fuori da ogni poro, come se annegherà nei suoi sentimenti, o sarà bruciato dal loro stesso calore. Forse anche John lo ha sempre sentito, ma non aveva capito che anche lui si sentiva allo stesso modo, fino ad ora, fino a che lui non si è lasciato sgretolare sotto la mano di John, fino a che non ha pronunciato le parole ad alta voce.  
  
Avvolge le dita su quelle di John; abbassa lo sguardo a vederle intrecciate.  
  
“Perciò non sei … davvero triste allora?”  
  
John rilascia un’altra risata senza fiato, ma questa non sembra tanto un singhiozzo.  
  
“No. No, Sherlock, non sono per niente triste. Tutto il contrario.” John stringe le sue dita tra le proprie, tanto forte che fa male. È grato per quel dolore. Allevia la sua preoccupazione; rende il momento più reale.  
  
Gli occhi di John balzano al suo volto per la prima volta da quando si era allontanato, e la sua espressione cambia ancora una volta, un lampo di vero dolore nel suo sguardo.  
  
“Oh, Sherlock, amore. Non fare così. Piango perché sono felice, lo sciocco che sono. Mio dio, non sono mai stato così felice. Oh, amore, vieni qui.”  
  
John si avvicina e avvolge un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, tirandolo dalla sua parte.  
  
La preoccupazione sparisce in un istante, lavata via dalla sensazione del caldo corpo di John contro il proprio, il suo braccio nudo intorno alle spalle.  
  
È nudo, e anche John lo è, ed eccoli qui, sdraiati uno sull’altro, la bocca di John sui suoi capelli.  
  
Il suo corpo è così morbido, così rilassato. C’è un caldo formicolio che si muove in lui, che diventa più forte ad ogni momento, mentre diviene conscio di ogni punto in cui il suo corpo tocca quello di John.  
  
Ha il viso sulla sua spalla, il petto pressato contro le sue costole, i fianchi rannicchiati contro la sua coscia. Come esperimento, Sherlock sposta la gamba che giace contro quella di John, e la solleva così che la sua destra s’intrecci alla sinistra di John, sentendo lo scorrere di pelle contro pelle mentre la sistema tra le sue.  
  
Ascolta il suono del respiro di John diventare irregolare sopra di lui, e sente il piacere srotolarsi bollente per poi sfarfallare nel ventre. John è qui contro di lui, tutto suo, da toccare, da assaggiare, da conoscere. Sposta i fianchi un po’ più vicino a lui, sentendosi stordito alla prospettiva.  
  
Sfrega la guancia nella superficie liscia del petto di John e poi striscia un po’ indietro, riaggiustandosi così che il suo naso è premuto nel caldo incavo sotto il braccio di John.  
  
Il fatto che il suo corpo è caldo e liscio al tocco non è per lui una grande sorpresa—apprezzava già profondamente  le lisce linee di quel corpo, i cordoni dei muscoli che risaltano sotto la pelle— ma quello che per lui è incredibile, ciò che era impossibile da immaginare prima di adesso, è il suo odore.  
  
Ci sono dei soffici peli dorati sotto il braccio di John, leggermente umidi di sudore, e scopre, quando vi preme il naso e inala, che qui l’odore di John è più forte. Odora come di sudore pulito, di calore e di luce del sole, e sinceramente, pensa, non ci sono parole per descrivere l’odore di John, se non dire che odora come il sesso stesso.  
  
John emette un piccolo suono sopra di lui, mentre seppellisce il naso sotto il suo braccio.  
  
“Sherlock, amore, cosa—?”  
  
Ma la domanda di John è soffocata da un ansito di scioccato piacere quando lui apre la bocca e lecca la carne calda e umida.  
  
Si fa’ indietro e sposta il peso sui gomiti per guardare John. Il suo sguardo è serio. “Sei buono tanto quanto il tuo odore.”  
  
“Oh mio dio,” dice John, e la sua testa ricade sul materasso, gli occhi che si chiudono.  
  
In contrasto alla malleabilità calda e rilassata del suo corpo, premuto su quello di John, è improvvisamente consapevole della tensione presente in quello dell’altro. C’è un tremore che corre in lui, chiaro come un’increspatura del vento sulla superficie dell’acqua calma; si siede reggendosi sui gomiti, sentendosi determinato. Vuole restituire a John quello che lui gli ha appena donato così generosamente.  
  
Fa scorrere un palmo bollente verso il centro del petto di John, e osserva il suo torso scattare in risposta.  
  
“John,” sussurra, la voce piena di riverenza, mentre carezza con le dita lunghe il suo fianco muscoloso, il pollice che si attarda nel solco dell’osso pelvico. “Dimmi cosa fare.”  
  
John rilascia un tenue gemito e apre gli occhi.  
  
“Oh mio dio,” dice di nuovo, e nota quanto neri siano diventati i suoi occhi, sempre più neri ad ogni istante che passa, fino a che non diventa certo di scivolare e annegare in essi.  
  
“Lo hai detto parecchie volte stanotte.” La sua voce è morbida, il pollice che ancora accarezza il solco del fianco di John. È una sensazione talmente bella che non vuole mai smettere di toccarlo lì.  
  
John prova a ridere, ma viene fuori tutto sbagliato— un suono debole e senza fiato. “Non riesco a sopportare tu che mi guardi a quel modo.”  
  
“Come?” chiede sedendosi ora completamente, così da tenere l’altro fianco di John con la mano libera. Adesso tiene il suo corpo con entrambe le mani. Sembra giusto. Gli piace il modo in cui appaiono le sue lunghe e bianche dita mentre incorniciano i fianchi dorati di John. Sembra qualcosa di bellissimo.  
  
“Come se fossi un cucciolo di lupo che non ha mangiato per una settimana. Tutto denti e occhi scuri.” La voce di John è bassa e greve, così greve che il proprio corpo sembra come dovesse ripiegarsi in quello di lui, le mani bollenti sui suoi fianchi. Sembra che da un momento all’altro possa dissolversi, diventare un liquido in modo da potersi riversare su John, filtrare in ogni centimetro di lui.  
  
Nota che toccare John lì, tenerlo per i fianchi slanciati, dove è duro e morbido allo stesso tempo, sta facendo tornare la sua eccitazione, la fa fluire di nuovo tra le sue gambe, bollente e insistente, come se non se ne fosse mai andata. Si muove leggermente per dare alla sua carne che s’irrigidisce lo spazio che le serve.  
  
Abbassa lo sguardo alla lunghezza gonfia del membro di John, dove è teso sul suo stomaco, la punta arrossata e che inizia a gocciolare, e sente una forte stirata d’eccitazione nell’addome.  
  
Le ciglia pesanti e dorate di John si abbassano sui suoi occhi. “Onestamente, non devi fare granché, basta che continui a guardarmi così e sarò a posto.”  
  
John si lecca le labbra, si sposta sui gomiti e Sherlock rilascia i suoi fianchi per osservarlo avidamente che si prende in mano.  
  
Si siede sulle ginocchia, sporgendosi avanti con impazienza, l’attenzione rapita sul volto di John, sulla soffice ‘O’ che forma la sua bocca che si spalanca mentre le sue dita lo circondano, sugli occhi che tremolano e si chiudono del tutto.  
  
La vista di John così è straordinariamente stupenda, ma lui non vuole semplicemente guardare, vuole sapere come John è quando si sta toccando. Vuole essere coinvolto.  
  
Non chiede, semplicemente segue l’ istinto, arrampicandosi sulle gambe di John e poi abbassandosi, così che è a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce.  
  
Gli occhi di John volano aperti con un ansito stupefatto.  
  
“Va bene?” chiede, sentendosi esitante, ma non volendo nemmeno muoversi adesso che si è messo in posizione. Ci sono già così tante più informazioni disponibili da dove è seduto e oh, è delizioso: può sentire i muscoli duri nelle cosce di John sotto il sedere nudo, può sentire il modo in cui il corpo di John si tende sotto il suo peso.  
  
“Oh mio dio, sì,” dice John, il respiro esalato in un unico lungo sibilo, le dita che scorrono per la sua lunghezza e poi di nuovo su, mentre gli occhi con le palpebre pesanti e abbassate assorbono la visione di Sherlock che lo osserva, il viso illuminato d’impazienza.  
  
Nello sforzo di portarsi più vicino a John si china avanti, e mentre lo fa, sente il tenue suono argentato del metallo che si sposta sulla propria pelle, sente il delicato tirare della catena attorno al collo, e per la prima volta da quando John lo ha svestito, si ricorda che ha ancora addosso la collana della madre di John.  
  
Il ciondolo è caldo sul suo petto nudo, e mentre abbassa lo sguardo su se stesso, realizzando che è nudo fatta eccezione per la fine catena d’argento, il ciondolo pesantemente ornato che luccica delicatamente contro la sua carne pallida, sente le sue guance arrossarsi e diventare bollenti. C’è qualcosa di osceno riguardo la consapevolezza che è nudo tranne per questo ricordo che non appartiene a lui.  
  
“John”, bisbiglia, la voce che trema leggermente. “La collana di tua madre. Mi sono dimenticato di toglierla.”  
  
John alza lo sguardo e geme, le dita che incespicano attorno a sé a quelle parole, lo sguardo che tremola e balza sulla catena d’argento attorno al suo collo.  
  
“John,” ripete, la voce ancora tenue dall’ansia. “Me la tolgo?”  
  
“No,” soffia John, la voce che risuona spessa e greve. “Non— non toglierla.”  
  
“Ma—“  
  
“Mi piaci … con quella,” dice, la lingua che traccia la lunghezza del suo labbro inferiore, le dita che si bloccano ancora sul proprio sesso. “È tutto quello che mi è rimasto di lei. Non lascerei che la indossasse chiunque.”  
  
Sherlock si risiede.  
  
“Va bene,” sussurra, sentendo il ciondolo risistemarsi sul petto e rabbrividendo al suo peso, all’implicazione che qualcosa di impossibilmente prezioso per John sta circondando il suo collo. La realizzazione che l’oggetto così vicino al cuore di John adesso giace contro il proprio, lo riempie di un sentimento frastornante e vertiginoso, come se la nave si stesse inclinando in preda ad una forte burrasca. Pensa alle parole crudeli di Anderson di prima, su John che lo sta marchiando, e scopre che invece di riempirlo di vergogna, l’associazione gli fa battere il cuore più veloce, lo riempie di una tremante sensazione di piacere.  
  
“Mi piace vederti indossarla,” dice John, le mani che lasciano il suo pene per posarsi pesanti sulle cosce di Sherlock.  
  
Prende il ciondolo tra le dita, studia lo schema intricato delle lettere intrecciate, le ampie curve che si abbracciano come i rampicanti che crescono attorno ai giovani alberi. “È così bello,” bisbiglia.  
  
“Ecco perché ti sta bene,” soffia John, la mano che scorre a stringergli la curva del sedere dove poggia sulle sue cosce.  
  
Boccheggia al tocco, la collana che gli cade dalle dita. Si solleva, così che la mano di John possa continuare ad esplorare, a tracciare il rigonfiamento delle sue natiche fin dove incontrano le cosce.  
  
“J— John,” ansima, sconcertato dalla carica di sensazioni che lo inondano come una scintilla con la polvere da sparo, e si fa’ avanti per sostenere il peso sui suoi palmi. Le mani di John sono così calde, così ruvide contro la  pelle morbida del suo sedere. Non aveva mai pensato che questa particolare parte del suo corpo potesse avere una qualche attrazione erotica, ma adesso, con le mani di John che massaggiano la carne del muscolo, può sentire la corrispondente onda di eccitazione muoversi  e finire direttamente al suo sesso.  
  
Si spinge sulle mani di John, desiderandone la pressione, volendo … _qualcosa_ , non sa bene cosa, oltre il fatto che sa che vuole siano le mani di John a farla.  
  
Sente John trattenere il respiro al suo movimento, le dita che si stringono in risposta e Sherlock emette un piccolo miagolio che non sapeva nemmeno fosse in grado di fare.  
  
“Oh Dio …” le mani di John lasciano il suo sedere ed il suo viso deve mostrarne la delusione, perché John si scusa quasi immediatamente. “Mi dispiace, amore, ma ho bisogno—“  
  
Le parole sono interrotte da un gemito non appena riporta le dita al suo membro, e lui riabbassa il sedere sulle cosce di John per guardare.  
  
Decide in quel momento che non potrebbe mai, mai stancarsi di guardare John così, tutta la lunghezza del suo magnifico pene stretta tra le dita, i muscoli nel suo corpo che si accendono dorati nella tremolante luce delle candele, che si muovono e diventano sempre più prominenti ad ogni mossa del suo braccio.  
  
“Oh dio, quando mi guardi così è …” la mano di John si tende, la testa ricade indietro, le ciglia tremolano sulle guance come due strisce di oro.  
  
Si piega avanti a premere una mano curiosa sullo stomaco di John, per sentire il muscolo che si flette nel suo addome mentre lo accarezza, lo sguardo che lo esamina con stupefatta meraviglia, e John esala in un lungo sibilo.  
  
“Sh- Sherlock …”  
  
Un rossore acceso colora le gote di John, chiazzando la pelle del collo. Allunga l’altra mano per toccarlo, per vedere se riuscirà a percepirne il calore.  
  
John emette un altro suono strozzato.  
  
Ritira la mano come se fosse stato bruciato. “Era—?”  
  
“No, no, era bellissimo. Fallo ancora. Solo— tu, che mi tocchi, è … oh Sherlock.”  
  
Ha visto John in ogni stato possibile di costrizione fisica, ha osservato la potenza nelle sue braccia mentre trascinava la gomena da rimorchio, i muscoli forti che luccicavano sotto il sole, il sudore che gli scorreva sul volto mentre ruotava l’argano, il corpo piegato sotto il peso dell’ancora; ma questo stato di affaticamento non è come nessun altro cui ha mai assistito.  
  
È come se John fosse più vivo ora di quanto lo abbia mai visto. È come una versione più luminosa di se stesso, come una lanterna che era coperta da un’ombra e che adesso sta splendendo, limpida.  
  
Il corpo è bollente sotto le sue cosce, i muscoli nello stomaco in tensione sotto i suoi palmi, ed è come se riesca a sentire tutta la potenza del cuore di John mentre palpita nel suo corpo.  
  
La sensazione lo fa avvampare dappertutto, gli fa desiderare di strusciarsi su John, per sentire la deliziosa frizione dei loro corpi che convergono— per unirsi in un qualche modo a quel calore e quella forza che è John Watson.  
  
“Posso essere d’aiuto,” soffia, filando avanti, sentendo il delizioso strofinio del suo sedere sui muscoli delle cosce di John. Ansima alla sensazione, ma si  rifiuta di farsi distrarre. Si china su John, leccandosi le labbra, gli occhi attenti sul movimento della sua mano. “Ti prego. Lascia che ti aiuti.”  
  
“Oh dio, s-sì puoi mettere la mano sopra la mia se ti va’ …”  
  
“Così?” chiede, concentrandosi al massimo, come il pupillo più entusiasta del mondo, la lingua che spunta da un angolo della sua bocca mentre si piega appena ad avvolgere le sue lunghe bianche dita su quelle di John.  
  
A John manca subitaneamente il respiro, le sue stesse dita che si fanno momentaneamente immobili mentre lui vi mette le proprie sopra.  
  
“Oh, così … sì. Sì, così è perfetto. T-tieni la mano lì e basta.”  
  
Il movimento della mano di John inizia a farsi più veloce. Stringe più forte le dita attorno alle sue, affascinato. Non aveva mai assistito ad un’altra persona che si da’ piacere, ed è per nulla simile a come lo aveva immaginato ed allo stesso tempo molto meglio, perché questo è John, John al suo momento più vulnerabile, al suo momento più intenso. In questo istante, John è più se stesso che mai, e Sherlock ne fa parte. La realizzazione lo colma di un dolore acuto da qualche parte nel  profondo, che sembra pulsare in lui e sente che non sarà mai soddisfatto.  
  
Lo studia mentre la sua mano si muove con quella di John, si concentra sul memorizzare ogni dettaglio di questa nuova, meravigliosa versione di John che è tutta per lui.  
  
Avverte  un’emozione scintillante nel proprio stomaco, che diventa più luminosa quanto più veloce John si tocca. Sposta i fianchi contro le sue cosce, cercando inconsciamente frizione per il crescente calore della sua carne, e si lecca le labbra gonfie.  
  
Non ha mai visto John perdere il controllo in questo modo. John, che ha una tale padronanza del suo corpo, che è così franco, così sicuro di sé, vedere John, _sentire_ John tremare tra le sue gambe, gli occhi ben chiusi, il corpo che si spinge in su verso suo peso— è bellissimo come lo sono le stelle, come la prima patina di ghiaccio sulla finestra in inverno,come la luce del sole sulle sue guance. È raro e tanto delicato, tanto breve che desidera ci fosse un modo per catturare il momento con tutte le sue sensazioni e imbottigliarlo da qualche parte, per assicurarsi di avere una parte di questo sempre con sé.  
  
“John?” le sue dita si stringono su quelle di John. “Posso …?” si lecca le labbra. Sembra che non riesca a fermarsi dal farlo. È come se fosse affamato, famelico, come se non avesse mangiato per settimane, e John fosse un banchetto preparato per lui soltanto.  
  
Gli occhi di John, costellati di brama scivolano sui suoi. Nell’ombra delle candele sembrano brillare di luce propria.  
  
“Cosa c’è, amore?” la sua voce è resa viva dalla tensione. Riesce a sentire lo sforzo che gli ci vuole per parlare.  
  
Scivola sulle sue cosce un po’ più vicino, sente la pesantezza dei suoi genitali trascinarsi su John.  
  
John trattiene il respiro, le cosce in tensione sotto il suo peso, il corpo potente reso tanto sensibile che persino  il più discreto movimento lo fa fremere come fosse l’oggetto più fragile.  
  
“Andrebbe bene se io … cioè posso toccarti? Voglio dire, solo io. Voglio …” si umetta ancora le labbra, la bocca indicibilmente secca. “Voglio sentirti nella mia mano. Ho bisogno di sapere come sei adesso. Quando sei così.”  
  
John allora impreca, ed è la più tremenda serie di parole che lui abbia mai sentito messe insieme.  
  
Le sue guance s’infiammano dopo aver fatto questa richiesta, ma anche per le oscenità che John ha appena detto.  
  
“Mio dio, Sherlock, sì. Gesù Cristo, sì, ti prego. Ti prego.”  
  
John si lasca andare, sollevando la mano, e lui si fa avanti, rimpiazzando le dita piccole e competenti di John con le proprie più lunghe e pallide. Le lascia lì per un istante senza muoverle, per sentire soltanto, sentire ogni centimetro di John nella sua mano.  
  
“Oh John”, sussurra, completamente sopraffatto.  
  
La carne di John è dura e bollente sotto la mano, ma anche morbida, morbida come pura seta. Può sentire il battito di John pulsare in tutta la sua lunghezza, può sentire ogni vena, ogni imperfezione nella carne, ed ha il respiro pesante adesso, così tanto che quasi non riesce a riprendere fiato.  
  
Lascia che le sue dita scivolino di un centimetro o due, e il corpo di John si solleva sotto il suo, la bocca che si apre con un ansito.   
  
“Come— com’è così?” chiede, sentendo il tremore nella sua stessa voce. È così sopraffatto dalla sensazione di John, che si rende conto che i suoi stessi occhi sono mezzi chiusi.  
  
“È …” John annuisce ad occhi chiusi, senza fiato. “Perfetto. Sei perfetto.”  
  
Trascina il labbro inferiore gonfio  tra i denti, mordendolo per trattenersi dallo strusciarsi contro il corpo tremante di John, come un animale in calore. Ha più autocontrollo di così. Almeno, lo spera.  
  
“Dov— dovrei …?” è colto da un improvviso disagio. La sua voce si rimpicciolisce fino a che non è a malapena più di un bisbiglio. “Come devo farlo?”  
  
Gli occhi di John sono ancora chiusi. Vuole baciare quelle ciglia tremanti, così dorate sulle sue guance.  
  
John deglutisce. Osserva il movimento della sua gola, e vuole leccarla per tutta la sua lunghezza. Per un vertiginoso momento, è colto dal desiderio di avere la bocca su ogni parte di John contemporaneamente.  
  
“In qualunque modo tu voglia,” dice la meravigliosa voce di John, riversandosi dal suo petto come un fiocco dorato. Riesce a sentirne la vibrazione tra le sue cosce. I suoi fianchi danno un piccolo scatto in risposta. “In qualsiasi modo tu lo faccia sarà bellissimo, amore. Solo inizia piano e poi ti dirò com’è.”  
  
Annuisce, serio, d’un tratto tutto serio dal compito, e si siede più dritto sulle cosce di John.  
  
John emette un gemito al movimento. La sua voce è tesa. “Qualunque cosa tu faccia, sappi solo che non durerò ancora a lungo.”  
  
Sherlock sposta le dita su fino alla punta del delizioso pene di John, ci trova del liquido, vi passa le dita, e usa quella scivolosità per facilitare il movimento delle dita mentre scorrono indietro, allo stesso modo in cui John ha fatto con lui, e—oh dio, il pensiero che John è bagnato così per causa sua —rilascia un piccolo gemito aspirato ed i lombi di John scattano sotto di lui al suono.  
  
Inizia ad accarezzarlo, lentamente all’inizio, ancora troppo meravigliato dalla sensazione di John sotto le sue dita per prestare attenzione al ritmo del movimento.  
  
“Puoi— puoi tenermi un po’ più stretto se ti va’ … e andare un po’ più —sì, così —più veloce.”  
  
Prende a cuore il consiglio di John, stringendo il cerchio delle sue dita per incrementare la frizione mentre lo tocca, e con sua meraviglia, vede l’immediato effetto che ha su John, quando i suoi fianchi spingono verso l’alto, gli occhi che volano ad aprirsi con un basso gemito.  
  
“S— sì, così è p—perfetto. Continua, proprio così.”  
  
Gli occhi di John si stanno chiudendo di nuovo, la testa s’inclina indietro sul materasso, e lui può vedere che la pelle del suo collo e delle spalle è arrossata dall’eccitazione, la linea dorata della gola che brilla a causa della patina di sudore.  
  
Ha visto così tante volte il corpo di John scintillare sotto il sole, i muscoli nelle braccia e nel petto che luccicano dal sudore, ma mai, mai gli è apparso così bello come adesso, e la vista di lui così, la sensazione del suo corpo sotto il proprio peso, la sensazione del suo desiderio vivo nella mano, affila la sua brama fino ad un insopportabile picco, gli fa allungare l’altra mano così da poter sentire John con entrambe subito.  
  
Avvolge le dita della mano sinistra alla base del pene di John, lentamente, con riverenza, lasciando due dita a vagare fino a toccare la pelle bollente al di sotto, tirata e tesa contro il suo corpo, l’intimità di toccare qualcuno lì (riesce a sentire i peli soffici che ricoprono la pelle delicata, il calore intenso di lui) lo porta ad ansimare più forte.  
  
John emette un suono che è da qualche parte tra un grido di dolore ed un gemito, l’ intero corpo che si tende sotto le sue gambe, le mani che si stringono a pugni ai suoi lati, i fianchi che spingono verso l’alto.  
  
Sherlock sarebbe preoccupato di avergli fatto male in qualche modo, mentre il suo collo s’inarca contro il materasso, le sopracciglia corrucciate come provasse dolore, ma poi sente le parole esalate dalle labbra di John, tenui e disperate, ripetute ancora e ancora come un’invocazione.  
  
“Oh mio dio, le tue mani. Le tue _mani,_ Sherlock, oh, mio dio …”  
  
Il suo stesso respiro è diventato pesante come quello di John, e sembra per un momento che entrambi stiano lottando per la stessa cosa.  Gli sembra come combattere adesso, il suo intero corpo arrotolato e teso come una molla pronta allo scatto a causa del bisogno, che lo rende disperato, stordito da tutte le cose che vuole, ma è determinato ad aiutare John ad arrivare dall’altra parte, dio, lo vuole aiutare ad arrivarci ad ogni costo.  
  
Inizia a massaggiarlo di nuovo con la mano destra, lentamente, ma attento ad applicare il giusto ammonto di pressione che prima ha sembrato avere un così profondo effetto su John, continuando a stringere la base del suo membro delicatamente con la sinistra.  
  
Questa volta, la reazione di John è persino più intensa.  
  
Lo guarda mentre la sua bocca si spalanca in un grido muto, i muscoli nel suo addome che si flettono quando spinge nella mano di Sherlock, le mani che vagano alla cieca a stringere le lenzuola.  
  
Vede la tensione nei pugni di John, e riesce a indovinare lo sforzo che gli sta costando il non gridare a pieni polmoni.  
  
“John!” boccheggia, fermando brevemente i suoi tocchi. “Puoi— puoi stringerti a me se vuoi … dove mi hai stretto prima.”  
  
Gli occhi annebbiati di John si rivolgono a lui, all’inizio senza capire, e allora lui contrae inconsciamente i fianchi e le mani di John si sistemano sulla rotondità delle sue natiche.  
  
Rilascia un mugolio d’apprezzamento a quella sensazione, e riprende a toccarlo.  
  
Ha le mani piene di John, e _oh_ il sentirlo, bollente e duro e dolente sotto le mani, è come nulla abbia mai sperimentato— può sentire il suo stesso sesso che preme con forza sulla coscia di John ed il proprio desiderio si gonfia sulla scia del suo. Sente le dita di John strizzare la carne del suo sedere in risposta, trascinandolo più vicino a lui.  
  
Non riesce a trattenersi; i suoi fianchi iniziano a contorcersi in avanti contro la coscia di John, in cerca di frizione. Il movimento dei fianchi rispecchia il ritmo dei suoi tocchi su John, ogni carezza delle dita sulla sua carne gonfia che fa diventare più disperata la brama tremante nel proprio ventre. È così bello averlo nelle sue mani —il calore vellutato, la viscosità, la pulsazione del sangue rosso sottopelle.   
  
Inizia a gemere sottovoce, così piano all’inizio che quasi non è consapevole di farlo, un piccolo coro di ‘oh’ mentre continua a massaggiare, cullando i lombi contro la coscia di John, la fermezza del muscolo un meraviglioso punto di pressione per la sua carne dolente.  
  
“Oh, John, oh, oh, _oh.”_  
  
Le mani di John si contraggono sul suo sedere, spingendolo avanti, così che il suo peso prema tutto sulla coscia, dandogli finalmente la frizione di cui ha bisogno. Il movimento improvviso fa oscillare tra loro il ciondolo attorno al suo collo, il cambio della posizione lo fa ansimare, e quasi perde il ritmo dei suoi tocchi, tanto è perfetto il nuovo angolo col quale il suo corpo è piegato su quello di John, connessi dalla coscia al fianco.  
  
I suoi occhi tremolano e si chiudono brevemente mentre si perde nella perfezione di avere le mani di John nel sedere, la virilità di John tra le mani e il corpo di John sotto il suo. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare uno scenario così assolutamente giusto in ogni aspetto.  
  
Se c’è un paradiso, pensa in preda al delirio, certamente è questo.  
  
Ma riesce a percepire la tensione che s’irradia dal corpo sotto al suo, perciò si riconcentra, condensando tutta l’attenzione sulla velocità e l’angolo dei tocchi, cercando l’equilibrio ideale tra delicatezza e pressione, meravigliato ad ogni istante che le sue dita viaggiano sul calore scivoloso della circonferenza considerevole di John. È incapace di interrompere il moto dondolante del proprio corpo, così lo usa a suo vantaggio per aiutarsi a dirigere il ritmo delle mani sul membro di John, come se lo stesse massaggiando non solo con le mani, ma con tutto il suo corpo.  
  
Il ciondolo attorno al collo oscilla avanti al movimento, ogni scatto del suo corpo che lo rimanda indietro sul petto, in un osceno contrasto ai suoi lombi che spingono. Il metallo è tiepido dove lo colpisce, proprio sopra il cuore, e pensa ancora a come indossare questa collana sia come avere una parte di John attorno al suo collo, che lo possiede. Il pensiero lo fa rabbrividire daccapo, gli fa premere in basso i fianchi per strofinarsi contro la coscia di John, le dita che si stringono inavvertitamente sul suo pene.  
  
John grida di rimando, il corpo che s’inarca sotto il suo come un archetto teso al massimo, le dita che mordono forte nella carne delle sue natiche.  
  
_Ecco,_ pensa, fuori di sé dall’anticipazione.  
  
Riesce davvero a sentire il sesso di John che si gonfia nelle sue mani, sente la scossa, e poi schizzi di liquido caldo stanno pulsando fuori a ricoprirgli le dita, il polso, la pelle del ventre di John.  
  
In questo momento John è bello come Sherlock non l’ha mai visto, il pene ancora caldo tra le sue mani, la testa gettata all’indietro, la bocca aperta, l’arco tremante del suo corpo premuto in su contro di lui, ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta che scintilla alla luce delle candele.  
  
_D’oro,_ pensa, non per la prima volta. _È_ _fatto d’oro._  
  
Ma è più dell’oro, c’è qualcosa di più luminoso nel profondo di John, come se fosse fatto della luce stessa, e adesso si stia riversandosi fuori, scaldandogli le mani e le cosce, il sedere dove le mani di John lo stringono.  
  
Oh, quanto è stato sciocco in tutto questo tempo, a pensare che i capelli di John ed il colore della sua pelle siano tali perché riflettono il colore della luce. No, no, aveva sbagliato tutto —John ne è la fonte, e qui adesso, con John più vivo che mai nelle mani, la luce si riversa da lui, così bollente, così luminosa che riesce a malapena a sopportare di guardarlo senza gridare.  
  
Il suo corpo resta rigido sotto al proprio per ancora diversi secondi, il membro che gradualmente si affloscia nelle sue mani mentre lui affonda lentamente sul letto; allora si piega avanti, sentendosi più avido che mai, sopraffatto da tutti i punti di John che vuole assaggiare in questo momento —il luccichio del sudore sulla sua gola nuda, il rossore che svanisce dalle sue guance, il liquido tra le sue ciglia, l’ombra di un tenue rosa della sua bocca —per scoprire com’è proprio dopo aver consumato il suo piacere, se il suo sapore sarà così greve e dorato come sembra.  
  
Decide che la bocca di John è la prima della lista, perciò si piega sul suo petto, e a bocca aperta, bacia la linea tremante di quelle labbra.  
  
Sa’ di buono proprio come aveva immaginato—anche meglio, dolce, sognante e caldo, ma più soffice, più delicato rispetto a prima, la bocca che si apre tanto facilmente sotto la sua, la lingua meno insistente, lasciando che la lingua di Sherlock  esplori la sua bocca senza nessuna resistenza.  
  
Si tira indietro dopo un momento, e John getta un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi, sospirando profondamente, il suono pieno di soddisfazione.  
  
Si sposta dalla coscia di John per sdraiarsi vicino a lui, strofinando e annidando il viso nell’incavo appiccicoso del collo di John, e lui mormora la sua approvazione, gli occhi ancora chiusi, alzando il braccio per circondare le spalle di Sherlock e tirarlo contro di sé.  
  
Vuole che sia bello, vuole rimanere coricato e apprezzare questo nuovo, gentile, sonnacchioso John, le cui linee dure si sono tutte ammorbidite come lava colata, le cui mani stanno carezzando pigramente su e giù lungo la sua schiena, facendolo rabbrividire; ma il suo pene è di nuovo duro e dolente, le pulsazioni che battono insistenti nella sua lunghezza e non riesce a evitare di contorcersi un poco al fianco di John.  
  
John bacia la linea dei suoi capelli, e deve notare le sue contorsioni perché lascia vagare la mano giù fino alle sue natiche. Impasta la mano nel muscolo e lui grida, i fianchi che scattano avanti su John come se fosse stato sotto shock.  
  
Riesce a sentire la risatina calda di John in risposta, che vibra in tutto il suo petto.  
  
È così eccitato che è certo in questo istante che se non toccherà il proprio sesso morirà di sicuro.  
  
Fa scivolare la mano tra i loro corpi, ma prima che arrivi lì, la mano di John è sul suo polso, che lo blocca, dita forti che circondano calde il suo osso.  
  
“J— John, ho bisogno—“  
  
“So di cosa hai bisogno, amore. Te lo darò. Ti darò qualcosa che sarà molto meglio di quanto tu possa immaginare.”  
  
In risposta, singhiozza.  
  
John gli bacia le dita. “Lo so. Ti prometto che ne varrà la pena. Siediti per me. Ho bisogno che ti stenda di nuovo.”  
  
Sherlock si alza un po’ da John, ma il suo corpo sta tremando così forte che può a malapena completare l’azione.  
  
Le mani forti di John giungono in suo aiuto, e in un solo movimento fluido, John è seduto, le mani sulle sue spalle a guidarlo di nuovo giù nel letto.  
  
Si lecca le labbra, e i suoi lombi scattano, in preda alle vertigini tanta è la brama. Vuole allungare la mano e toccarsi da solo, ma sa cosa dirà John se lo fa, perciò stringe le dita a pugno per fermarsi.  
  
“Bene. Oh, guardati, sei così bravo.” La voce di John è simile a delle fusa basse di approvazione mentre si piega sul suo corpo, e lui a quel suono si dimena dal piacere.  
  
John abbassa la testa per stampare un bacio sulla pelle della sua pancia—a bocca chiusa, così innocente, ma lui non riesce a sopportarlo, qualsiasi tocco a questo punto potrebbe segnare la sua fine. Spinge un pugno nella bocca, mordendosi le dita, singhiozzando attorno ad esse.  
  
“Lo so, lo so,” soffia John, la voce bassa e rassicurante, la bocca che si sposta a baciare l’osso del fianco.  
  
I suoi fianchi di riflesso sono attraversati da una scossa. Non potrà più reggere ancora tanto di questo. Si allunga ad aggrappare le spalle di John in segno di supplica, la voce che gli si spezza. _“John …”_  
  
“Sì, sì, hai ragione. Non sarà possibile tirarla ancora per le lunghe per quanto mi piacerebbe. Così sarebbe solo essere crudeli.”  
  
La bocca di John si è spostata ancora e adesso, oh dio, _adesso_ —dove sta andando? Cosa sta facendo? Cosa pensa di fare John? La sua bocca si è mossa lungo il fianco ed esita sui peli al suo inguine.  
  
John preme il volto alla base del suo pene e inala, e no, non riesce a sopportarlo—le sue dita devono star lasciando lividi sulle spalle di John,le unghie che scavano mezzelune nella sua carne —perché la bocca di John è _proprio lì_ sulla sua base, e John non starà mica pensando—? Non può star pensando di …  
  
“J— John, cosa stai—?”  
  
John alza lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi blu scintillanti e luminosi, i denti scoperti dal sorriso più indecente che Sherlock abbia mai visto.  
  
“Puoi mettere le mani sulla mia testa se ti va’.”  
  
“John, cosa—“  
  
E poi tutti i pensieri lo abbandono quando John china il capo e prende la punta del suo pene nella bocca.  
  
La bocca di John, la bocca di John è attorno al suo pene —il suo pene è nella bocca di John. La bellissima, incredibile, cantante e sorridente bocca di John è attualmente avvolta, calda e umida, attorno _al suo pene._  
  
Il solo pensiero sarebbe abbastanza da far esplodere in mille pezzi l’ultima sua parvenza di autocontrollo—così osceno!  
La bocca di John! _Su_ di lui, _attorno_ a lui—la sua _bocca!_ Ma niente, niente su questa terra avrebbe potuto prepararlo per la _sensazione_ di quella.  
  
Non soltanto è bollente e bagnata e soffice come velluto, ma la lingua di John, oh dio la lingua di John sta leccando la pelle intorno alla punta, e sa in quel momento che quest’atto segnerà la sua morte perché non esiste proprio che riuscirà a sopravvivere a questo.  
  
Segue il consiglio di John senza pensarci, spostando le braccia alla cieca dalle spalle di John fino alla sua testa, le dita che s’intrecciano alle corte ciocche di capelli, troppo corte per stringerle come si deve ma tanto morbide, e realizza con un delirante flash di delusione e meraviglia che non aveva mai sentito i capelli di John prima di questo momento—ogni momento della sua vita prima di questo improvvisamente gli si rende manifesto come un completo _spreco_ —e sono tanto belli quanto sembrano, come se riuscisse a sentire la loro lucentezza solare che luccica sotto le dita.  
  
I capelli di John tra le mani sono quasi abbastanza per finirlo—riesce a sentire la tensione nel ventre e nei lombi, che si raccoglie come una molla pronta a scattare, e a spingere e spingere finché non riuscirà a sopportarne un altro secondo di più. È come se ogni parte del suo corpo in qualche modo sia connessa al suo membro in questo momento; ogni leggero movimento della bocca di John su di lui gli invia delle minime correnti di piacere che s’increspano attraverso di lui, come se il suo corpo fosse marcato a croce da una rete di fili finissimi, che culminano tutti nel punto in cui la bocca di John scivola calda e umida attorno a lui.  
  
È lo scorrere della bocca di John verso il basso che finalmente lo spezza, lo scivolare giù per un infinitesimo tratto mentre succhia leggermente. Ogni muscolo nel suo corpo si tende allo spasimo, i suoi fianchi spingono e s’inarcano dal letto. Quella sensazione, le cavità scivolose della bocca di John che lo avvolgono, le guancie e la lingua che si arricciano vicini per avvolgere il cuore del suo desiderio, è quello che gli manda la prima ondata di piacere a schiantarsi in lui. Ma è anche la realizzazione che una delle mani di John è avvolta alla base del suo pene, le dita rannicchiate nei riccioli scuri, e l’altra mano, bollente sul suo fianco, che lo spinge di nuovo giù sul letto, e più di tutto  la consapevolezza che questo è John — _la bocca di John_ attorno a lui—resa disperatamente reale dalla sensazione dei capelli di John sotto le mani, belli come la luce del sole.  
  
Le fragili corde che tenevano assieme il suo corpo sembrano spezzarsi, e come da lontano è consapevole di star gridando, il corpo che si tende e sale, sale; nonostante la pressione della mano forte di John sul fianco, si sente come se continuerà a sollevarsi per sempre, il piacere che si svolge da lui in ondate che si rinnovano continuamente— come l’oceano, pensa in una nebbia di beatitudine, come la schiuma che batte a non finire contro il lato della nave e si solleva, potente, trasportandolo via in una scarica di spuma e spruzzi salati.  
  
Può ancora sentire la bocca di John attorno a lui, i movimenti delle guancie e della lingua che gli suggeriscono che sta inghiottendo ogni scoppio del suo piacere non appena scaturisce da lui, e solo quel pensiero— _John sta bevendo una parte di lui—_ gli provoca una rinnovata marea di emozione che lo squarcia, e gli fa spingere più forte contro John con un ansito soffocato.  
  
Sta respirando con tanta forza che non riesce a prendere il respiro, boccheggiando in cerca d’aria come se fosse rimasto sott’acqua e la sua testa fosse solo appena spuntata in superficie.  
  
Sembrano passare minuti prima che il suo corpo riaffondi nel materasso, ed è la soffice sensazione della bocca di John che scivola via da lui che gli fa aprire gli occhi, che lo fa diventare conscio che il suo corpo sta tremando, il respiro che vien fuori ancora impossibilmente veloce, come se avesse corso una grande distanza.  
  
Le mani di John gli accarezzano i fianchi. S’inchina per dargli un bacio sulla guancia umida di sudore, la voce gentile come le sue mani. “Respira, amore mio. Devi respirare per me adesso. Prendi un respiro profondo.”  
  
Alza lo sguardo su  John  con occhi spalancati ed in preda al panico, sente il movimento del proprio petto sotto i palmi caldi di John.  
  
“Fallo insieme a me ora—dentro.” Guarda John e fa come dice, prendendo un respiro lungo e lento nei polmoni. “E fuori.”  
  
Esala insieme a John, prima di prendere un altro lungo respiro. Ripete l’atto diverse volte. Gradualmente, sente il suo cuore martellante iniziare a rallentare.  
  
“Meglio?”  
  
Annuisce.  
  
John abbassa la mano per spostargli dalla fronte i capelli bagnati di sudore, gli occhi pieni di tenerezza e qualcos’altro, qualcosa che sembra scintillare come una fiamma viva al centro di ognuna delle sue iridi.  
  
“John.” La sua voce è un basso gracidio.  
  
“Sì, mio amore?”  
  
“Quello che hai appena fatto … era …”  
  
Scuote il capo. Vuole esprimere a John che cosa ha significato per lui, ma non ci sono parole per descrivere le sensazioni.  
  
John si piega a baciargli la tempia e lui riesce a sentire il sorriso che gl’incurva le labbra. “Sono contento ti sia piaciuto. Speravo che potesse avere un effetto positivo su di te, ma devo dire che è andato persino meglio di quello che avevo sperato.”  
  
Quando John si risiede, i suoi occhi sono colmi di quello stesso affetto luminoso, la mano ancora morbida tra i suoi capelli. “Continuo a pensare, ‘ Questo, _questo_ è Sherlock al suo massimo splendore,’ e poi, vedo un nuovo lato di te, e devo  correggermi. Continua a succedere, per cui credo che sia sicuro affermare che semplicemente tu stia diventando sempre più splendido ad ogni momento.”  
  
 Arrossisce di scarlatto alle parole di John. La sua voce è timida. “Pensi che io sia splendido adesso?”  
  
Si sente come una spugna che è stata appena strizzata —il corpo molle, i capelli umidi di sudore. Sta ancora tremando leggermente dagli effetti del suo orgasmo; si sente debole, fragile.  
  
Il viso di John si addolcisce al dubbio nella sua voce. La mano tra i suoi capelli si fa strada nel groviglio di riccioli, e lui risponde immediatamente alla sensazione, il volto che si solleva verso il tocco, il corpo che si rilassa. Se fosse stato un gatto, farebbe le fusa.  
  
“Sembri una sirena appena uscita dal mare—fradici capelli neri, occhi blu luminosi, la tua bocca rossa del colore dei papaveri di mare.”  
  
La voce di John è bassa e greve. Sembra ipnotizzare Sherlock come un incantesimo. Quello, insieme alla sensazione delle sue dita, che pettinano lentamente i suoi capelli, e lo trascinano quasi in uno stato di trance.  
  
“Il tuo corpo sta tremando per lo shock dell’aria, lo shock di vedere un uomo con due gambe invece di una coda, un uomo pericoloso che di certo ti vuole divorare. Continua a leccarsi le labbra, e a guardare la tua bocca, e quando finalmente si piega a baciarti, pensi che il tuo cuore si fermerà per la paura di lui, perché non conosci cosa sia baciare, e quando la sua bocca si apre sulla tua, sei certo che starà per mangiarti.”  
  
Vuole ridere alle parole di John, vuole esclamare in una voce incredula, ‘Papaveri di mare? Di certo non esiste una pianta del genere,’ ma c’è qualcosa di oscuramente romantico nelle parole di John, e lo strattone delle sue dita tra i capelli, lo scorrere possessivo della sua mano sul suo fianco lo fanno ansimare di un sorpreso piacere proprio mentre John si china a baciarlo.  
  
Il bacio è lento e morbido, e lui apre le labbra per John, invitandolo ad approfondire il bacio. John lo fa, e quando la lingua scivola nella sua bocca, ha un sapore completamente diverso, e realizza con un piccolo shock che sta assaggiando se stesso sulla lingua di John. Il pensiero lo rende caldo dappertutto, e lo fa avvicinare e premersi su John.  
  
Quando si tira indietro per riprendere fiato dopo diversi momenti, dice a John con voce sommessa. “Penso la stessa di te, sai.”  
  
La voce di John è giocosa, ma i suoi occhi sono scuri. “Hai paura che ti mangi?”  
  
“No,” dice scuotendo la testa. “Che diventi sempre più splendido ogni volta che ti guardo.”  
  
“Oh, Sherlock …”  
  
Sente la voce di John spezzarsi prima che si pieghi a baciarlo di nuovo, la bocca che trema contro la sua, le ciglia che sfarfallano sulle sue guance mentre inclina la testa per approfondire il bacio.  
  
Le ciglia di John gli sembrano bagnate sulla pelle, e si fa lentamente indietro, una nota di ammonimento nella sua voce.  
“John, non starai piangendo di nuovo, vero?”  
  
Lo scoppio di risata tremante di John in risposta e tutta la conferma di cui ha bisogno, e si tira indietro completamente per guardarlo severamente, mentre lui si sfrega i pugni sugli occhi, e sorride come di scuse.  
  
“Suppongo tu sia deluso che un uomo sopravvissuto a tre anni di guerra in mare vada a pezzi a qualsiasi segno d’affetto.”  
  
L’espressione severa rimane sul viso di Sherlock. “Non è per niente quello a cui sto pensando.”  
  
John tira su col naso e batte le ciglia scacciando le ultime lacrime.  
  
La sua voce si ammorbidisce. “Stavo pensando che sei ancora più bello quando piangi.”  
  
“Oh Signore.” John si mette una mano sulla bocca mentre diverse nuove lacrime affiorano sui suoi occhi.  
  
Si siede, così da avvolgere le dita attorno al polso di John e tirargli la mano via dalla bocca. Mette una mano delicata sulla sua guancia, e poi si piega a baciare la lacrima che scorre oltre quella bocca piegata all’ingiù.  
  
“Non piangere, John.” La sua voce è soffice e implorante. “Mi rende triste.”  
  
“Va bene,” dice John. Mette la mano sopra la sua dove sta cullando il suo viso. Gli offre un sorriso acquoso.  
“Qualunque cosa per te. Mio fiore marino, mia sirena, mia meraviglia impossibile.”  
  
“Sei ridicolo,” bisbiglia, ma sta arrossendo di piacere.  
  
Sta ancora tenendo il polso di John nell’altra mano. Il suo battito è un piacevole palpito contro le dita. Per la centesima volte quella notte, pensa a quanto sia notevole che gli è dato di vedere John così, così morbido e aperto, che gli è dato di averlo, così forte, così caldo, e suo da toccare.  
  
Vuole continuare a baciare John per tutta la notte ancora, ad esplorare il suo corpo con la bocca — c’è così tanto di lui da assaporare, da toccare —ma la candela sul suo tavolo si sta sciogliendo nella sua pozzanghera di cera, e la spossatezza si fa largo lentamente tra i suoi pensieri.  
  
John  deve accorgersi della sua stanchezza dal suo viso, perché liscia un pollice sul dorso della sua mano e dice, “Credo sia ora di ripulirci.”  
  
Annuisce, sospirando mentre John gli lascia la mano e scende dal letto, i movimenti più aggraziati ed efficienti che mai.  
  
Lo osserva con assonnata contentezza, mentre versa l’acqua dalla brocca sul tavolo nella bacinella di peltro, gli occhi che scorrono con apprezzamento sulle linee potenti nel retro delle cosce nude di John, sulle curve muscolose delle sue natiche. A John non dovrebbe mai essere permesso di indossare ancora vestiti, pensa assonnato, mentre si allunga a prendere l’asciugamano lì vicino, i muscoli nella sua schiena che balzano alla vita vivaci sotto il tocco tenue della luce della candela.  
  
Non è la prima volta che vede la schiena nuda di John, ma è la prima volta che ha l’opportunità di studiarla nel dettaglio da vicino, e per la prima volta, vede tutte le piccole cicatrici che s’incrociano nella carne dorata, alcune di esse piccole e molto sottili, ma altre più profonde, più lunghe, l’evidenza di ferite molto più dolorose. Si chiede con un’emozione di crescente orrore che cosa deve averle causate.  
  
Ce n’è una che è peggiore di tutte le altre, un profondo nodo di carne cicatrizzata sulla spalla sinistra di John, e sente il suo stomaco restringersi alla vista. John ha detto che è stato ferito nella guerra contro i francesi, che è quello che l’ha finalmente rispedito a casa—la cicatrice sulla spalla dev’essere il risultato di quella ferita.  
  
John mette la bacinella sulla sedia accanto al letto, e vi immerge l’asciugamano, strizzandolo prima di voltarsi verso  
Sherlock per pulire le tracce appiccicose dalla sua pancia.  
  
“Cosa c’è?” chiede John, notando il suo volto.  
  
“La tua schiena,”dice, la voce soffice. “Così tante cicatrici.”  
  
L’espressione di John si fa dura. “Sì.”  
  
“Quella sulla tua spalla —è quella la ferita che ti ha revocato il mandato?”  
  
Le mani di John sono delicate mentre lo lava, ma il volto è ancora duro e distante. “Sì.”  
  
La sua voce si rimpicciolisce dalla paura. “E le altre?”  
  
John si gira per strizzare la stoffa sulla bacinella, e pensa che la stia strizzando più forte di quanto farebbe normalmente —il biancore delle sue nocche la prova della pressione. Non riesce a vedere la sua faccia da dove si trova, e John è silenzioso per diversi momenti mentre si ripulisce, svelto ed efficiente.  
  
Quando si volta di nuovo, il viso è più morbido, ma lo sguardo duro nei suoi occhi rimane. “Te lo dirò un giorno. Non adesso.”  
  
“Va bene,” dice con un emozione che lo affonda, rimpiangendo adesso di averlo mai chiesto. Desidera di potersi rimangiare la domanda.  
  
John s’inchina sul tavolo di Sherlock per soffiare sulla candela morente. Mentre si raddrizza, un forte schianto risuona da oltre la porta. Il corpo di John si tende di riflesso, immediatamente pronto all’azione, ma si rilassa non appena diverse voci alte e strascicate seguono al rumore. È il rumore di diversi passeggeri ubriachi che scendono le scale da sopracoperta, e che ritornano finalmente dal party alle loro cabine.  
  
L’interruzione spezza il turbamento del momento, e mentre John risale sul letto e si sporge oltre di lui per  soffiare sulla candela sul muro, nel momento prima che la fiamma si spenga, vede un sorriso sul suo volto.  
  
John scivola vicino a Sherlock, allungandosi per tirare e avvolgere le lenzuola intorno a loro, ed è talmente sopraffatto dalla gioia alla prospettiva che John rimarrà e dormirà con lui che gli ci vogliono diversi istanti per realizzare che John sta parlando.  
  
“Cosa?” sussurra con labbra intorpidite, distratto dalla sensazione della gamba calda di John che preme contro la sua e l’arricciarsi delle sue dita dei piedi mentre si stiracchia.  
  
“Ho detto, è una buona cosa che il party si sia dimostrato un tale successo coi passeggeri.”  
  
Un altro schianto dal corridoio conferma le parole di John, seguito dal suono di risate rauche.  
  
Si mantiene davvero immobile, il cuore che gli batte forte contro la gabbia toracica. Nonostante tutto ha paura, ricordandosi con un improvviso sbandamento di sgradevolezza di quanto siano in realtà sottili le pareti, quanto inconsistente sia la barriera che forniscano tra lui e John ed il mondo ostile della nave circostante.  
  
Aveva dimenticato—tutto attraverso lo srotolarsi lento della bellezza del loro fare l’amore—aveva dimenticato del tutto che lui e John non erano soli al mondo. Per lui in queste ultime ore, il mondo intero si era rimpicciolito alle quattro mura della sua stretta cabina, immersa nella luce delle candele, scaldata dal calore dei loro corpi che si uniscono assieme.  
  
Si ricorda adesso con un’improvvisa e pungente chiarezza di come John lo ha supplicato di far silenzio, e di come lui non ci sia riuscito.  Una lenta goccia di orrore striscia fredda nel fondo del suo stomaco alla realizzazione di quanto sia stato davvero chiassoso.  
  
“John?” sussurra al buio, la voce che gli si blocca in gola dalla paura. “Pensi che ci abbiano sentito?”  
  
“Oh, amore mio. Vieni qui.”  
  
Le braccia di John lo tirano a lui nell’oscurità, e lui accetta l’abbraccio con gratitudine, lascia che John giri delicatamente il suo corpo così da essere su di un fianco e John è sdraiato vicino dietro di lui, che sistema i fianchi nella curva del suo sedere.  
  
Una delle braccia forti di John si ripiega attorno alla sua vita, e lui si sistema contro di lui con un sospiro felice, già sentendosi più calmo, più rilassato.  
  
La voce di John è calda sulla sua nuca. “No, non credo ci abbiano sentito. Credo che siamo stati molto fortunati che il party si sia dilungato fino a tardi e che l’alcol scorreva libero a fiumi. Credo che la maggior parte di loro fosse ancora sopracoperta quando noi siamo scesi, e immagino che quelli che erano già nelle loro cabine fossero ubriachi come spugne.”  
  
Rimane per un momento in silenzio, considerando. Sente un po’ della sua paura iniziare a recedere.  
  
“Comunque, dovremmo stare molto più attenti in futuro. Non saremo sempre così fortunati.”  
  
Sente una fitta di rimpianto muoversi in lui. “Mi dispiace, John.”  
  
“Oh, amore, non c’è bisogno che ti dispiaccia.” John stringe le braccia attorno a lui. “Credimi quando ti dico che voglio sentire ogni ansito e grido di piacere che esce fuori dalla tua bocca. Mi uccide doverti dire di far silenzio.” La voce di John è bassa e sofferente. “Ma date le circostanze, non abbiamo scelta.”  
  
“Lo so,” dice in una voce piccola. Stringe di rimando John con tutta la sua forza.  
  
“Per quanto mi sia abituato ad una vita in mare qualche volta vorrei …”  
  
La voce di John è colma di un anelito, e Sherlock desidera, non per la prima volta nella sua vita, che fosse migliore a comprendere le emozioni delle altre persone. C’è così tanto sentimento nella voce di John, ma lui non riesce a districare tutti i fili per iniziare a distinguere quali siano.  
  
“Cosa?” chiede, non certo se avesse dovuto.  
  
John sospira. “Qualche volta vorrei che fosse diverso.”  
  
Sherlock non sa cosa replicare a questo, perciò rimane zitto, stringendo forte il braccio di John.  
  
Le dita di John si muovono con fare contemplativo sulla pelle della sua pancia, tra i pelli sotto l’ombelico. Rabbrividisce d’apprezzamento, e si spinge più vicino contro i fianchi di John.  
  
“John?”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Starai con me tutta la notte?”  
  
John preme un bacio sui suoi capelli. “Resterò con te fino al sorgere del sole e poi dovrò andare.”  
  
Le dita di John continuano il loro movimento lento e ipnotico. Riesce a sentire il respiro di John che diventa più regolare dietro di lui, può sentire la pressione della pancia di John contro la sua schiena ad ogni respiro esalato. La contentezza si srotola come una spirale in lui, lenta e dolce. Non riesce a ricordare di essersi mai sentito così felice. Il suo corpo è pesante e assonnato. Chiude gli occhi.  
  
“John,” sussurra, dopo essere rimasti in silenzio per un pezzo. “Canterai per me?”  
  
John non dice nulla, ma si sposta verso di lui, il suo corpo che lo avvolge di più, aggiustando leggermente la testa sul cuscino accanto a lui, e conosce allora la risposta di John dai suoi movimenti.  
  
In una voce così soffice che può essere solo per lui, John inizia a cantare in una lingua che Sherlock  non ha mai sentito.  
  
La melodia è bellissima, dolce e tormentata, le strane sillabe sulla lingua di John così vicine al suo orecchio, così intime e oscure di sentimento che rabbrividisce al suono.  
  
Anche se non riesce a capire le parole, riesce a indovinare il loro significato dalla profondità dell’emozione nella voce di John. È allo stesso tempo triste e dolce. La voce di John risuona come la luce che attraversa le nuvole, come le scogliere alte che iniziano a intravedersi oltre il mare attraverso un velo di nebbia.  
  
Il suono gli fa dolere il petto, tuttavia se gli avessero chiesto perché, non sarebbe riuscito a mettere a parole quella sensazione.  
  
Il sonno arriva a reclamarlo prima che John abbia finito di cantare, arriva in punta di piedi dietro di Sherlock per poi trascinarlo con sé in sogni profondi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua, anche questo capitolo un parto. Ho letto più volte, e ancora ... Ma non volevo più fare aspettare. 
> 
> Ditemi che ne pensate, lasciate una recensione ;) Un mare di grazie a tutti quelli che hanno recensito lo scorso capitolo, non potrei andare avanti senza di voi.
> 
> Ecco la canzone che canta John. E' talmente bella da stringere il cuore, ve l'assicuro.
> 
>  
> 
> [Livaden Ker Is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pdOvXKYFnE)
> 
>  
> 
> Spero di non fare aspettare troppo per i prossimi capitoli, ma ahimè la sessione estiva si presenta più minacciosa che mai alla mia porta. Farò del mio meglio!
> 
> A presto,
> 
> ila_D


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John deve andar via. Sherlock si rifiuta di lasciarlo andare.

 

Capitolo Sedici

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sogni di Sherlock sono angosciosi e profondi, e lo trasportano molto lontano dalla stretta branda in cui giace tra le braccia di John Watson, giù in un paesaggio scintillante in fondo al mare.  
  
Sogna il fondale dell’oceano, le sue caverne e grotte buie, punte di corallo che svettano simili a pallide montagne fino a infrangere la superficie delle onde, ricoperte qua e là da strani fiori che si aprono e chiudono al delicato ritmo della spuma, fragili viticci dorati che si srotolano da ognuna delle loro bocche soltanto per ritirarsi poi al più leggero accenno di movimento.  
  
Sogna letti di sabbia bianca che si allungano a non finire come ondeggianti pianure, illuminati dalla luce solare proveniente dall’alto oltre la superficie, striati di verde in alcuni punti a causa dell’oscurità delle alghe vicine.  
  
Gli sembra di fluttuare sopra tutto quanto come se lui stesso fosse un pesce, un membro di questo mondo al quale non appartiene,  ed al corrente dei suoi segreti, dei suoi misteri e sogni.  
  
Sogna cose che non riesce a ricordare, immagini che tremolano e si dissolvono non appena si destano in lui, svanendo come il vortice di bollicine che evapora nella scia di qualche creatura sottomarina.  
  
Sogna una città affondata nel cuore dell’oceano, le sue guglie e torrette ricoperte di alghe nere, la delicata maestosità di quell’ intricata architettura adesso dimora per banchi di pesci. Dove una volta la luce brillava su quei tetti, chiara e radiante, ora le ombre s’infiltrano e allungano buie dita sulla pietra che crolla. Le anguille si fanno strada serpeggianti attraverso gli archi nelle colonne, e i polipi s’arrampicano sui dorsi degli edifici simili a delle mani multicolore. Dove una volta pannelli di vetro scintillavano argentei alla luce del sole, ora finestre vuote si spalancano come orbite vacue.  
  
Fluttua sopra tutto questo; sente un dolore dentro di lui a quella vista, una sofferenza che si solleva nel suo cuore come un’onda che squarcia una diga, e proprio mentre si chiede come abbia fatto una città ad essere finita a riposare nel fondo dell’oceano, si sveglia con un ansito nell’oscurità.  
  
Non sa che cosa l’abbia svegliato—qualche suono oltre la porta, qualche trambusto in corridoio. O forse il moto della nave è cambiato leggermente. Giace, gli occhi spalancati al buio e ascolta, ma il regolare stridio e cigolio dello scafo intorno a lui non cambia ritmo.  
  
Qualcos’altro allora.  
  
È così concentrato nello scoprire la fonte del suono che gli ci vuole un istante per registrare la sensazione del corpo accovacciato contro di lui. Abbassando lo sguardo nell’oscurità, Sherlock riesce appena a distinguere i morbidi contorni di John Watson che dorme sonoramente, il corpo voltato verso di lui, un braccio allungato sopra il suo fianco, la bocca leggermente aperta, il respiro calmo e profondo, le ciglia dorate grevi sulle sue guancie.  
  
La vista di lui, la sensazione del suo calore solido contro il proprio fianco e la spola di deliziosi ricordi che la sua presenza porta con sé, lo riempiono di una gioia così violenta che sembra quasi dolore. Un piccolo singhiozzo di sollievo angoscioso gli sfugge dalla bocca e alza una mano per soffocarne il suono, per paura di svegliare John.  
  
Era reale allora, ogni cosa che è successa. Non è stato solo un sogno.  
  
Si risistema contro John, la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, e lascia che il ritmo rassicurante del suo battito cardiaco sotto la guancia lo culli fino ad addormentarsi, riportandolo nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
Sherlock sogna di sentire ancora quel rumore. Sogna che si tratta della scarica di passi irati che sbattono giù per le scale, che lui e John sono stati scoperti nudi, intrecciati assieme, la reale portata dei loro peccati resa palesemente ovvia mentre la sottile porta della cabina viene spalancata con un colpo, la grigia luce mattutina che penetra all’interno. L’intera popolazione della nave confluisce dentro e riempie la stanza, Anderson alla testa del subbuglio, che sogghigna e punta il dito, la faccia compiaciuta e distorta dalla soddisfazione, mentre ripete ancora e ancora, ‘Ve l’avevo detto! Ve l’avevo detto che sarebbero stati qui insieme! Non ve l’avevo detto?’  
  
Il capitano lo afferra per i capelli e lo trascina fuori dal letto e in corridoio. John balza ad inseguirlo, la nudità che in qualche modo lo rende ancora più glorioso, il corpo illuminato dallo splendore della sua furia come fosse  Achille che carica e si getta nella mischia della battaglia, la mandibola serrata e i muscoli splendenti, ma prima che possa raggiungere il suo fianco, viene bloccato. Ci vuole una mezza dozzina di uomini per tenerlo fermo, e quando alla fine ci riescono, le braccia trattenute ai suoi fianchi che si sollevano insieme al respiro, John ruggisce come un leone incatenato.  
  
Li trascinano entrambi sopracoperta —John è coraggioso e feroce e d’oro, completamente ritto in piedi, non una goccia della sua magnificenza macchiata dalle loro sporche mani sulle sue braccia. Per contrasto, Sherlock si sente prostrato dal peso dei loro sguardi odiosi. È rannicchiato, rabbrividisce alla luce fredda dell’alba, con le braccia pallide a circondare il proprio corpo, terrore e furia e vergogna che si mescolano tutte nello stomaco in egual misura, il capitano che stringe ancora un pugno dei suoi capelli.  
  
“La punizione per i peccati che avete commesso —è la MORTE!”  
  
Non c’è tempo di pensare, o di protestare. Lui e John sono spintonati l’uno contro l’altro, le loro spalle che si scontrano con forza,e  la folla si solleva dietro di loro con grida e suoni di scherno fino a spingerli verso il bordo del ponte. John gli prende la mano, la stringe forte mentre sono condotti verso la barra. L’ultima cosa che Sherlock vede prima di essere spinto oltre il bordo è la faccia maniacale e sorridente di Anderson, stirata in un ghigno di demoniaca soddisfazione.  
  
“SPINGETELI!” grida, e poi stanno cadendo oltre il lato della nave, giù nell’acqua nera.  
  
Precipitano giù, e giù, le loro mani strette forte, le gambe che scalciano con forza nel tentativo di fermare la discesa, ma i suoi sforzi sono inutili contro la forza dei loro corpi in caduta libera.  
  
All’impatto con la superficie, tutto il furore della folla urlante è inghiottita in un singolo battito dal silenzio delle onde.  
  
Vanno a fondo giù, e giù senza fermarsi mai, le sue gambe che ancora scalciano debolmente e senza risultato, l’acqua che diventa sempre più scura man mano che affondano.  
  
I suoi occhi seguono impotenti la scia di bollicine argentee che esce dal suo naso mentre continuano quel viaggio verso il basso, e alza lo sguardo per vedere il reticolo di luce disteso sopra di loro, che seziona lo scafo scuro della nave mentre si allontana, e dipinge linee sull’acqua simili ad archi all’interno di una cattedrale.  
  
La morte è  tutt’intorno a loro nell’acqua, ma oh, quanta bellezza nonostante tutto, laggiù in mezzo al verde.  
  
John si volta verso di lui, facendolo avvicinare grazie alla presa della sua mano.  
  
“Respira in me. Vivremo quaggiù insieme, saremo al sicuro.”  
  
Cerca di rispondere, ma le parole si trasformano tutte in bollicine.  
  
Non riesce a respirare sott’acqua; nessuno di loro due può. Questo lo sa, ma non sa come comunicarlo a John;  John i cui corti capelli dorati stanno ondeggiando insieme al moto della corrente, il cui volto sorridente non porta nessuna consapevolezza del fatto che sicuramente annegheranno.  
  
Forse si sbaglia. Forse John può respirare sottacqua. Dopotutto, John è praticamente un dio in forma umana.  
  
Ma Sherlock sa che lui non può. Non sa neanche come nuotare. Riesce a sentire l’acqua che s’infiltra in lui, come lunghe dita che cercano di trascinarlo a fondo.  
  
È già passato troppo tempo. I suoi polmoni si stanno serrando, il suo campo visivo si rimpicciolisce mentre lotta per respirare.  
  
John lo trae a sé, l’orrore che si fa strada sul suo volto mentre realizza ciò che sta accadendo, troppo tardi, troppo tardi —la bocca si chiude sulla sua nella disperazione.  
  
Ma John è solo umano. Il suo ultimo respiro non è abbastanza.  
  
L’ultima cosa che Sherlock vede prima che l’oscurità lo prenda, è la sofferente curva della bocca di John che si apre davanti a lui, gridando il suo nome.  
  
Si sveglia spaventato alla sensazione della mano di John sulla sua spalla, il suo John, il John reale, che lo scuote per svegliarlo.  
  
Si volta verso di lui con un rantolo, il cuore che ancora gli martella in petto.  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
Il viso preoccupato di John si china su di lui. La luce nella stanza è soffusa, ma non è più quell’abisso nero della notte, per cui riesce a distinguere la pura preoccupazione sul suo viso. “Stai bene?”  
  
“Sei qui,” soffia meravigliato, non ancora in grado di offuscare la cruda ammirazione nella propria voce, tanto  recentemente è stato strappato ai suoi sogni.  
  
John alza una mano gentile al suo viso. “Sì, certo, sono qui.”  
  
Nonostante il terrore del sogno, il suo corpo è morbido e caldo, e realizza con un piccolo shock di felicità che John è ancora rannicchiato attorno a lui, nello stesso modo in cui si era addormentato, i fianchi sistemati contro la sua coscia.  
  
Si gira verso di lui con un sospiro felice, seppellendo il volto nella sua spalla. Inala a fondo, assaporando il profumo che è così distintamente di John. Quando parla, la sua voce è camuffata dalla pelle calda di John. “Avevo paura che fosse solo un sogno.”  
  
John spinge le dita tra i suoi capelli. “No, amore. È successo davvero. Sono davvero qui.”  Le sue dita s’intrecciano ai capelli, e poi delicatamente guida il suo viso fino a che può osservarlo. La sua voce è colma di tenerezza. “E ti amo davvero.”  
  
Boccheggia dolcemente dalla gioia. Ogni volta che John lo dice, è una rivelazione per lui.  
  
Si muove in avanti sui gomiti e si piega per premere la bocca contro quella di John.  
  
John sa’ di diverso dopo aver dormito, di più caldo e di morbido—in qualche modo più come di se stesso—e ama ogni istante di quel bacio.  
  
C’è un flebile accenno di barba nella mandibola di John che non era lì la scorsa notte;  graffia un po’ sulla sua bocca. Ci sfrega contro la guancia e sente una scintilla di piacere saltare lungo la spina dorsale.  
  
Vuole sfregare il viso in tutto il corpo di John, scoprire ogni parte di lui con la bocca, ma John si tira indietro, la preoccupazione ancora presente nei suoi occhi.  
  
“Stavi piangendo nel sonno.” Allunga una mano per lisciargli i capelli e spostarli dalla fronte. “Cosa stavi sognando?”  
  
Abbassa di nuovo il viso sul suo petto.  
  
“Ho sognato che ci avevano scoperti.”  
  
Le braccia di John lo circondano, e si avvolgono calde sulla sua schiena. “Oh, amore.”  
  
“Hanno fatto irruzione dalla porta e ci hanno trascinati fuori dal letto. Ci hanno portato su sul ponte, e poi ci hanno buttato in mare ad annegare.”  
  
Rabbrividisce con terrore al ricordo della faccia di Anderson distorta dall’odio, e dell’acqua fredda e nera che si chiude sopra le loro teste. Sente le braccia di John stringersi attorno a lui.  
  
“Hai provato a salvarmi, sott’acqua. Mi hai detto che avresti potuto respirare per me, che avremmo potuto vivere laggiù insieme. Ma io non ci sarei riuscito. Hai cercato di salvarmi, ma non ci sei riuscito. Stavamo annegando, John. Stavamo entrambi per annegare.”  
  
Le braccia di John si spostano su di lui. “Sherlock, voglio che tu mi guardi.”  
  
Alza lo sguardo alla nota d’urgenza nella voce di John, e vede che lui lo sta guardando con una serietà mortale.  
  
“Voglio che mi ascolti molto attentamente. Stai ascoltando?”  
  
Annuisce.  
  
“Non ti verrà fatto nessun male mentre sarai a bordo di questa nave. Mi hai sentito? Mentre sarò ancora in vita e fino al mio ultimo respiro, loro non oseranno torcere un singolo capello sul tuo capo, è chiaro? Non ti faranno del male. Io non lo permetterò.”  
  
È assurdo; è una promessa assurda da fare, e impossibile da mantenere. Per quanto John possa essere forte, per quanto determinato, è soltanto un unico uomo. La nave ha a disposizione dozzine di uomini. Se anche solo metà di loro si mettessero in testa di sopraffare John, vincerebbero. Non c’è nessun dubbio. Semplicemente per pura forza numerica, loro vincerebbero. Ma qualcosa nella voce di John, nel suo atteggiamento, ispira assoluta fede in lui, gli fa scorrere un brivido lungo la spina dorsale, gli fa drizzare i peli sulla nuca.  
  
Il barlume di quel fuoco che giace dentro di John raramente ha avuto modo di rendersi manifesto, ma adesso è una di quelle volte in cui Sherlock riesce a vederlo incendiarsi e propagarsi fuori di lui, riesce a capire perché John sia sopravvissuto dopo essere stato costretto in mare senza nessuna conoscenza dell’arte della navigazione, perché sia stato in grado di sopportare tre anni di servizio in guerra contro i francesi, a caricare i cannoni ed abbassare le vele nel cuore della battaglia; tre anni passati immerso fino alle ginocchia nel sangue e nell’acqua di sentina, a segare le gambe degli uomini nelle putride viscere delle navi che venivano fatte a pezzi tutt’intorno a lui.  
  
C’è un involucro d’acciaio nel profondo di John Watson che lui deve ancora vedere per davvero, e lo spinge a chiedersi se  non ci sia niente che quest’uomo non possa compiere se solo decidesse di farlo.  
  
Si ritrova ad annuire, completamente rapito dal cambiamento in tutto il portamento di John.  
  
“Bene,” dice John, e sembra addolcirsi leggermente, ma il crepitio di energia nell’aria attorno a lui dopo il suo discorso rimane, e fa iniziare a palpitare il suo cuore.  
  
“John,” dice, sentendosi un po’ intontito alla presenza di questo nuovo John. Si sente come se avesse appena preso diverse lunghe sorsate dalla fiasca che John porta nella giacca. Si sente in preda alle vertigini, la pelle che scintilla e rabbrividisce dal calore.  
  
“Sì, mio amore?”  
  
“Sei incredibile,” soffia, la meraviglia nella sua voce dolorosamente palese.  
  
John ride piano in risposta, e la sensazione di John che ride contro di lui, questo John che è così impetuoso e pieno di forza, che comanda un rispetto tanto immediato soltanto con lo sguardo, e che solo qualche istante dopo può ridere così apertamente e calorosamente, il torso che trema sotto di lui—che tutto questo possa essere racchiuso in una singola piccola persona —è quasi troppo per Sherlock da reggere.  
  
Striscia sul corpo di John per avvicinarsi alla sua bocca ridente.  
  
“John,” dice ancora; questa volta la sua voce è supplicante. “John, baciami.”  
  
I suoi occhi diventano scuri e John fa scorrere le mani in basso sulla sua schiena, proprio sopra la curva del sedere, e lo spinge contro di sé.  
  
Il bacio di John è lungo e profondo, la bocca che si apre sotto la sua con un basso gemito che sembra essergli strappato quasi contro la sua volontà. Quel suono fa balzare alla vita il desiderio nel suo ventre, gli fa allargare le gambe attorno alle cosce muscolose di John e sfregarsi contro di lui in una spinta lenta e bisognosa.  
  
La lingua di John è calda nella sua bocca; spinge dolcemente contro la sua, e poi le mani di John scorrono giù fino a stringergli il sedere, le dita che massaggiano la carne del muscolo.  
  
Emette un piagnucolio e pressa contro la coscia di John un’altra volta, la lingua che scivola sulla sua.  
  
Con sua grande delusione, John interrompe il bacio e ricade sui cuscini, col fiato corto.  
  
“Non lo possiamo fare adesso.” La sua voce suona risoluta, anche se il suo viso è colmo di brama.  
  
Sherlock scivola giù su di lui, inseguendo la bocca di John con la propria. “Perché no?”  
  
John solleva il mento, indirizzando la bocca alla sua fino a che le loro labbra si sfiorano, in un non-del-tutto bacio. “Il sole è quasi sorto.” John infila una mano tra i suoi capelli. Il tocco sembra pieno di sofferenza. “Devo lasciarti.”  
  
Una piccola stilla di fredda disperazione si rimesta nel suo petto, ma la ignora.  
  
Apre la bocca su quella di John, lecca la bella e soffice estensione rosa del suo labbro inferiore.  
  
Gli occhi di John tremolano e si chiudono in risposta, un altro gemito basso nella gola.  
  
“Non ancora,” dice. “Non hanno suonato le campane.”  
  
Lascia che la propria bocca sfiori la mandibola di John, fino alla pelle più morbida sotto il mento. Lì lecca sperimentalmente la pelle. Il respiro di John viene fuori in un soffio greve.  
  
“Amore mio …” Sherlock preme la lingua sul suo collo, cercandone il polso. Vuole sentire la vita di John pulsare sotto la lingua. La sua lingua scivola, alla ricerca.  Le mani di John si contraggono nei suoi capelli. “Mio amore.” La sua voce è senza fiato. “Devo alzarmi e risalire prima che qualcuno … mi veda. Dovrei andare adesso.”  
  
Sa che John ha ragione. Sa che dovrebbe lasciarlo alzare, ma il suo corpo è così caldo sotto al proprio, la sua pelle salata sotto la lingua, e a parte le sue parole, John non sta dando nessun segnale di protesta alla progressione verso il basso della sua bocca calda e inquisitoria.  
  
Scende giù lungo il lato del collo, leccandolo, meravigliandosi alla flessione del muscolo sotto la lingua mentre la testa di John si volta leggermente. Continua a scendere, fermandosi a lambire l’incavo della clavicola, e poi giù lungo il suo petto finché non raggiunge il piccolo cerchio di carne rosa chiaro, sul quale fa correre  sperimentalmente la lingua, ed è deliziato dal modo in cui s’irrigidisce immediatamente. Lo lecca ancora, e quando John ansima involontariamente, il torso che s’inarca sotto la sua bocca, Sherlock decide in quel momento di essere completamente senza vergogna. Decide che vale la pena rischiare.  
  
Sposta il peso sui gomiti in modo da riposizionarsi, sistemando la carne dolente della sua erezione—adesso  molto presente—contro  l’inguine di John. Sono entrambi ancora completamente nudi, l’unica cosa che copre le loro nudità è il lenzuolo contorto attorno ad entrambi; così quando Sherlock preme i fianchi su quelli di John, è premiato dal rigido calore del suo sesso nudo e gonfio che scorre contro il proprio.  
  
Il respiro di John è un sibilo.  
  
Oh, Oh, _Oh —_ la sensazione di John contro di lui, del suo membro duro e bollente che preme contro il suo è così bella che per un istante non riesce a respirare. Che idea completamente ingegnosa. Perché non ci aveva mai pensato prima?  
  
Il suo peso è ancora retto sui gomiti —sebbene le sue braccia abbiano iniziato a tremare dallo sforzo di tenersi sollevato.  
  
Abbassa la bocca su quella di John e soffia una supplica nella sua bocca aperta. “Ti prego, John, ti prego. Non andare ancora. Possiamo fare in fretta. Solo non—“ ruota i fianchi ed entrambi gemono insieme. “Non —andare … non ancora.”  
  
Il respiro di John è pesante, il corpo teso sotto il suo.  
  
“Sei davvero una cattiva influenza, Sherlock Holmes.” Le dita di John si contraggono sul suo sedere, sollecitandolo a spingere in avanti con i fianchi di nuovo, causando una bellissima frizione in tutto il suo pene dolente. L’aggiunta realizzazione che tale frizione è il risultato dell’ erezione stessa di John che si trascina sulla propria, gli fa tremolare le ciglia e chiudere gli occhi con un soffice gemito di piacere.  
  
“Che Dio mi aiuti, non credo riuscirei ad andarmene adesso neanche se lo volessi.”  
  
John esala un respiro singhiozzante, preme la fronte sulla sua.  
  
“Va bene, amore mio. Lo vuoi in fretta? Farò in fretta.” C’è una nota dura nella voce di John, una ruvidità che gli fa pensare al fumo e alla polvere da sparo, a John che grida ordini al di sopra del boato del fuoco dei cannoni. I suoi occhi sono scuri nella luce soffusa della cabina, ma c’è qualcosa di pericoloso che scintilla al centro di ogni pupilla. Quella vista lo fa rabbrividire d’anticipazione.  
  
John si sposta sotto di lui; allarga le gambe, piega le ginocchia e pressa i piedi sul letto, così Sherlock ne è effettivamente stretto in mezzo. Poi, usando la presa sulle natiche per guidare i suoi movimenti, inizia a spingere in alto contro di lui, e lo tira giù ad incontrarlo mentre si solleva.  
  
La nuova posizione significa che i loro sessi scivolano direttamente l’uno sull’altro, intrappolati tra i loro corpi. La sensazione che ne risulta lo fa ansimare a voce alta, le braccia che tremano più forte che mai mentre lotta per tenersi sollevato.  
  
“Com’è?” chiede John, i denti un lampo istantaneo mentre gli sorride.  
  
“È … uhhh.” Le parole evaporano nel suono di un gemito mentre John trascina il suo corpo più forte sul proprio. Riesce a sentire i muscoli che si flettono nelle cosce forti di John mentre spinge, ogni potente tocco del suo corpo che provoca la più dolce frizione contro il proprio membro pulsante.  
  
“Dimmi com’è,” dice John, qualcosa simile ad un comando nella voce mentre solleva la bocca per un bacio. Sherlock lo prende, respirando disordinatamente nella bocca di John mentre le loro labbra scivolano assieme.  
  
“È così bello, John,” boccheggia, il suo stesso respiro ansante sulle parole. “È così bello sentire t-te.”  
  
“Ah sì?” chiede John, gli occhi luccicanti nella stanza che s’illumina. “Dimmi, Sherlock. Dimmi come ti fa sentire.”  
  
Oscilla i fianchi al ritmo delle spinte di John, ora più veloci, più controllate; le mani di John sul sedere lo hanno aiutato a trovare il ritmo giusto.  
  
C’è molta viscosità tra loro, e non è certo se sia il risultato del proprio pene stillante o di quello di John, ma quella sensazione lo fa gemere, un suono lungo e basso, e lascia cascare la testa tra le braccia mentre spinge.  
  
“Così bene,”  biascica, sentendosi ubriaco di piacere, disperato dal bisogno di esprimere a John proprio quanto sia bello. “Non ho mai provato niente— _niente –_ come questo, come te. Oh Dio, John, sei m-magnifico. Tu sei tutto.”  
  
John in risposta alle sua parole affonda le dita nelle sue natiche, e lo sente emettere un suono che può soltanto essere descritto come un ringhio.  
  
È così bello, ma ancora non è davvero abbastanza. Vuole più pressione, più di John contro di sé.  
  
Pianta le mani sul materasso ai lati di John, sollevandosi con una tremante scarica di energia, così da avere un angolo migliore per tornare a premersi su di lui.  
  
Spinge con rinnovato vigore, ma non è _ancora_ abbastanza.  
  
Intreccia lo sguardo con quello di John, mordendosi le labbra. Sente una goccia di sudore scorrere sulla tempia, se ne lecca ancora di più dal labbro superiore prima di aprire la bocca e parlare. “Più forte, John. Ti prego. _Ti prego._ ”  
  
John impreca; il suono così sporco nella sua voce senza fiato, gli fa muovere i fianchi con più forza incontro a quelli di John, più veloce, e perde l’attento ritmo che John aveva stabilito, i movimenti incostanti, disperati.  
  
“Lo vuoi più veloce?”  
  
“S-sì, John,” ansima.  
  
“Lo vuoi più forte?”  
  
Annuisce, singhiozzando.  
  
“Ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire, amore.”  
  
“Sì! Ti prego, John. Ti prego!” piagnucola.  
  
“Shh.”  
  
John fa scorrere una mano sulla sua schiena fino ai riccioli inzuppati di sudore per guidare la bocca di Sherlock sulla propria, l’altra mano che scivola a massaggiare dei cerchi nel suo fondoschiena. Singhiozza un lamento alla perdita delle mani di John sul sedere, alla perdita di quella pressione aggiunta, i lombi che galoppano selvaggiamente.  
  
John fa scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca, e lui ansima in un piacere combattuto. Il lento scorrere della lingua di John sulla sua è così bello, ma ha un bisogno disperato di più frizione sul suo sesso. Si sfrega contro John,  lamentandosi acutamente nella sua bocca con urgenza.  
  
“Shh. Piano, amore mio. Lo so. So esattamente di cosa hai bisogno.”  
  
“J-John.” Spinge il suo corpo scosso dai tremiti in quello di John, incapace di chiedere quello che vuole, incosciente a quasi ogni cosa tranne che per la sensazione del sangue che pulsa nel suo pene.  
  
“Lo so.” John lo bacia di nuovo, come in segno di scuse, e poi mormora. “Solleva i fianchi per me, amore. Solo un po’.  
Ti farò sentire così bene, te lo prometto. Ecco così.”  
  
La mano di John si sposta dal suo fondo schiena per arrivare tra i loro corpi, e Sherlock scatta violentemente non appena sente le dita di John scivolare su di lui.  
  
“Aspetta e basta,” sussurra John sulla sua bocca gonfia, la sua stessa voce che trema leggermente. “Sarà tanto bello.”  
  
E poi tutto il respiro lo abbandona, perché John ha avvolto la mano non solo intorno al suo pene, ma anche intorno al proprio— entrambi assieme nella sua presa, il loro forte e pulsante calore contenuto nello spazio circolare del pugno di John— e finalmente, finalmente è il giusto ammonto di frizione, della pressione che stava bramando, e la mano di John inizia a carezzarlo.  
  
Geme nella bocca di John, il suono lungo e gutturale, tirato fuori da qualche parte dal suo profondo, i fianchi che oscillano nella sua mano al tempo di quei tocchi, il corpo di John che si solleva verso il suo in risposta. La sensazione delle dita di John che si muovono su di lui, combinata con la scivolosa lunghezza del suo membro, così bollente e vellutato—morbido contro il proprio —è così bella che ha paura che diventerà pazzo dal piacere.  
  
John inizia a massaggiarlo più veloce e lui si spinge contro di lui con abbandono, un coro di piccoli e disperati suoni che si formano nelle profondità della sua gola.  
  
Si morsica con forza il labbro inferiore per fermare i versi—consapevole in qualche distante angolo del cervello che non dovrebbe emettere un suono, ma è _difficile._ Sentire John è così bello, _troppo bello,_ la scivolosa spinta di calore del membro di John sul suo è quasi più piacere di quanto riesca a reggerne, il ritmo regolare della mano di John che si muove sul suo pene in carezze lunghe e misurate è meglio di qualsiasi cosa Sherlock abbia mai provato.  
  
Le sue braccia stanno tremando ai lati di John— si sta mordendo il labbro così forte che sta per lacerare la pelle. Riesce a sentire il picco del suo piacere avvicinarsi, come un’onda che raccoglie forza, stringendogli i muscoli nel ventre e nelle gambe.  
  
John emette piccoli suoni ansanti sotto di lui mentre carezza entrambi nel pugno. Rischia un’occhiata in basso, e non riesce a bloccare il gemito che si riversa dalla sua gola alla vista di John, labbra rosa aperte, la lingua premuta contro l’angolo della bocca, gli occhi dalle palpebre pesanti concentrati nel punto in cui i loro corpi si uniscono, sul movimento della sua mano tra di loro— la spinta oscena dei fianchi di Sherlock ogni volta che vengono ad incontrarlo.  
  
John vede Sherlock che lo osserva, solleva il mento in un invito e lui si piega a premere la bocca su quella di John. Prova a baciarlo, ma si sente troppo fuori di sé per completare l’azione con un qualsiasi tipo di precisione. Invece, la sua bocca scivola bagnata su quella di John, la sua lingua che vien fuori ad incontrarlo, a tracciare la lunghezza gonfia del labbro inferiore di Sherlock.  
  
Piagnucola nel bacio, e sente John velocizzare i suoi tocchi.  
  
“Come ti senti?” ansima John, le parole più calore che suono sulla sua bocca.  
  
“C-così tanto bene. È così bello, John.” Scuote il capo, sente il sudore scorrere nella tempia e nei capelli.  
  
“Sei davvero stupendo in questo momento, lo sai?” soffia John nella sua bocca, il movimento della sua mano che momentaneamente rallenta mentre spinge la bocca più vicino a quella di Sherlock. “Il modo in cui ti sento nella mia mano …”  
  
Sente il pollice di John circondargli la punta sensibile del pene, e grida, i fianchi che fremono, disperato perché John ristabilisca la stessa velocità di un momento prima.  
  
John fa scivolare la mano nei suoi riccioli sudati. I suoi occhi sono scuri e brutali. “Dovrai venire quando lo dico io, va bene?”  
  
“S-sì, John,” ansima, l’intero corpo scosso da brividi.  
  
“Solo quando te lo dirò io,” dice John, la voce un viticcio di calore che si srotola tra loro mentre la sua mano riacquista di nuovo velocità. “Bellissimo, bellissimo.”  
  
Sherlock tiene la bocca lì, ansimando in quella di John mentre lui lo lecca, piccole passate di lingua sulla sua, il più tenue dei lamenti che risuona alla base della gola di John; ed è come se li stesse offrendo a lui, questi sono suoni che sta facendo soltanto per lui, mentre scivola nella sua bocca aperta e nella sua gola, e quel gesto— il leccare della lingua di John contro la propria, è così morbido, così bagnato e così del tutto osceno che riesce a sentire i propri arti iniziare a tremare mentre il piacere s’innalza dentro di lui, e si restringe sempre e sempre di più.  
  
“J-John,” boccheggia,  terrorizzato dal fatto che sta per infrangere il monito di John, perché non riesce a trattenerlo ancora a lungo— può sentirne le prime increspature che si fanno strada in lui, basse e dolci. Cerca di fermarsi, prova a tenere il corpo immobile per trattenere a bada la forza esplosiva del suo piacere. “Sto— sto per  …”  
  
“Sì, amore mio,” dice John, premendo la bocca sulla sua. “Vieni per me adesso.”  
  
Poi John sta alzando le gambe e le sta avvolgendo intorno al retro delle sue cosce, facendo pressione proprio sotto il suo sedere, spingendolo contro di sé grazie alla presa delle gambe.  
  
Sherlock si sentiva già completamente andato per potersi ritirare dal bordo del precipizio, ma la sensazione delle cosce muscolose di John che tengono stretto il suo corpo, spingendolo più vicino al suo, le nocche che sfiorano la pelle della sua pancia mentre la mano lavora sul calore scivoloso delle loro erezioni, segna l’inizio della fine.  
  
Lascia cadere la testa ed i suoi gomiti collassano mentre il piacere lo squarcia dal centro del proprio sé, scorrendo attraverso il suo corpo in grandi ondate di tremore. Il suo corpo s’irrigidisce contro quello di John, i muscoli nel sedere tesi allo spasimo, i fianchi che continuano a muoversi mentre scarica pulsazione dopo pulsazione di caldo liquido appiccicoso tra di loro.  
  
Preme il viso contro il collo di John, soffocando le grida nelle pelle umida della sua gola, ed il suo membro si contorce ancora in preda alle ultime scosse quando sente John inarcarsi sotto di lui con un grido soffocato.  
  
Sente John imprecare una volta, sente le sue dita stringergli i capelli, le altre che si stringono attorno a entrambi, che spinge e spinge contro Sherlock con tutta la forza che ha in corpo, e lui si meraviglia alla  forza di quello, al calore di John contro di lui, al liquido caldo del rilascio di John sul suo stomaco.  
  
Collassa con forza sul suo petto, e giace completamente sciolto sopra l’uomo, ansimando nel suo collo mentre il corpo di John affonda lentamente sotto di lui nel materasso.  
  
Riesce a sentire il respiro di John contro di sé, rapido ed erratico, la sua mano che alliscia i capelli umidi sulla sua nuca, i muscoli tremanti della sua schiena, massaggiando cerchi rilassanti.  
  
Il suo intero corpo sta ancora tremando leggermente, le labbra premute sul collo di John. Lo sente posare un bacio sui suoi ricci sudati.  
  
“Come stai, amore mio?”  
  
Solleva il capo a fatica. Quando la sua voce emerge dalla gola vien fuori secca e rauca. “Assetato.”  
  
John ridacchia contro di lui e gli bacia la tempia. “Ci credo. Ecco.”  
  
Si sporge e si allunga verso la brocca d’acqua e la tazza che Sherlock tiene vicino al letto. Con una mano sola, versa l’acqua nella tazza e poi si risistema contro di lui, portando la tazza alle sue labbra. “Bevi.”  
  
Sherlock si mette un poco seduto allora, e obbedientemente apre la bocca, improvvisamente conscio di quanto davvero sia assetato mentre John inclina la tazza, ed il liquido fresco scivola nella sua bocca. Prende ampie sorsate, disperato, sente l’acqua gocciolargli nel mento.  
  
John tiene per lui la tazza  finché non ne ha vuotato tutto il contenuto. La poggia di nuovo, prima di levare una mano a pulirgli l’acqua dagli angoli della bocca con dita affettuose.  
  
“Mi dispiace se sono stato un po’ brusco verso la fine.”  
  
“No!” ribatte, e si solleva sui gomiti. “Sei stato magnifico. John, eri—“  
  
Abbassa lo sguardo e vede gli occhi blu e caldi di John che lo osservano, adesso teneri—di un blu più scuro di quanto li abbia mai visti.  
  
“Sì?” chiede John, un angolo della bocca che s’inarca in un sorriso.  
  
“Oh, John.” dice, sopraffatto, e si piega per baciare via il sorriso dalla bella bocca di John.  
  
Giace col petto premuto contro quello di John, ascoltando il ritmo regolare del suo battito cardiaco sotto il proprio, e di nuovo da capo, il pensiero di John che va via lo riempie di una fresca ondata di disperazione.  
  
“Non andare,” sussurra contro il suo petto, bisognoso delle sue attenzioni, disperato, incurante del fatto che le sue parole siano sciocchezze; ovviamente, John deve andare via, avrebbe dovuto andarsene cinque minuti fa. Il sole è di certo sorto adesso. È difficile dirlo con precisione dalla sua cabina senza finestre, ma la sottile linea di luce grigia che s’intrufola da sotto la porta è diventata più luminosa, e Sherlock sa che non possono ignorarla ancora per molto a lungo.  
  
“Rimani con me,” lo supplica, sapendo che la richiesta è impossibile, persino crudele perché John vorrà onorarla.  
  
“Non posso, mio amore,” dice John, stringendo le braccia attorno a lui e Sherlock riesce a sentire il dolore nella sua voce in modo chiaro così come riesce a vedere la luce che filtra dalla porta.  
  
“Lo so.” E poi prova vergogna, e seppellisce il volto nel collo di John e si rifiuta di farlo alzare.  
  
Le mani di John gli accarezzano la schiena per diversi momenti ancora, e poi sta spostando le braccia nelle sue spalle, le mani che scivolano a tenerlo per gli avambracci, il tono di scuse.  
  
“Devo andare.”  
  
Annuisce, una volta, silenzioso e miserevole, la bocca tirata in una linea infelice.  
  
“Ma tornerò.”  
  
Non dice nulla, sentendosi ancora una volta come un bambino petulante, imbarazzato dalla forza delle sue emozioni, incapace di fermarle.  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
Sente le dita delicate di John sistemarsi sotto al suo mento, facendogli alzare lo sguardo.  
  
“Tornerò, va bene?”  
  
“Lo so,” sussurra, vergognandosi della sua sofferenza.  
  
John lo bacia sulla fronte, la bocca che si posa tanto soffice, tanto dolce che Sherlock vuole gridare per quel tocco quasi tanto disperatamente come ha gridato quando è venuto.  
  
“Ritornerò da te prima che tu te ne accorga,” dice John, scostandolo delicatamente da lui, mettendosi seduto e gettando le gambe al lato della branda.  
  
Si alza in un unico movimento fluido e pieno di grazia, e Sherlock si appallottola sul fianco, tirando le ginocchia al petto.  
  
Rimane sdraiato con la testa sul cuscino, e osserva John che bruscamente e sbrigativamente si pulisce la pancia e il petto con uno straccio che immerge nell’acqua fredda della bacinella di peltro.  Si tampona sotto le braccia e sul bellissimo pene, ora floscio, e tutt’a un tratto desidera di star aiutando John invece di rimanere sdraiato lì e basta, impotente a guardarlo; ma quando si siede, una domanda mezzo formata sulle labbra, John scuote il capo.  
  
“Va bene così,” dice, come se sapesse istintivamente che cosa stava per chiedere. “So che vuoi aiutarmi, ma sarò più veloce se lo faccio da solo.”  
  
Troppo presto, John si è rinfilato i pantaloni, la camicia dalla testa, e scrollando le spalle anche la giacca. Si sta giusto allacciando le scarpe, la linea della schiena una curva forte e bellissima ai suoi occhi, quando il suono delle campane della nave risuona nella foschia mattutina.  
  
John si volta verso di lui, che è seduto nudo, col lenzuolo raccolto in grembo; i riccioli neri in disordine sulla fronte, osserva John meravigliato e sofferente in parti eguali. John si avvicina e gli preme un ultimo bacio sulla bocca corrucciata.  
  
Si volta per rialzarsi quando gli chiede, la voce un fiotto senza fiato. “Quando ti rivedrò di nuovo?”  
  
“Presto.”  
  
“Ma quando?” incalza, sporgendosi avanti per afferrare il polso di John in preda alla disperazione.  
  
Il suo cuore sta battendo all’impazzata. Non riesce a spiegarsi il sentimento irrazionale di terrore che se John lascerà il suo fianco tutto quello che è successo tra loro svanirà come una nuvola di fumo, come se la presenza fisica di John si porterà via con sé tutte le tracce dell’evento, e non sarà nulla più che un sogno —come se John che lascia il suo fianco significa che non lo rivedrà mai più.  
  
“Non lo so,” dice John, e c’è del vero dolore nella sua voce. “In qualunque momento riuscirò ad allontanarmi.”  
  
Prende la mano di Sherlock. Le sue dita sotto le proprie sono forti e calde.  
  
“Stanotte?” chiede, la voce un bisbiglio.  
  
“Forse,” risponde John, e  da’ una stretta alle sue dita.  
  
Annuisce, e abbassa la testa per nascondere la sofferenza sul suo viso. Guardando in basso, nota il luccichio d’argento sul suo petto.  
  
“Dovresti riprenderlo,” dice, portando le braccia dietro il collo per slegare l’abbottonatura, ma John lo ferma, avvolge le dita attorno alle sue dove tengono il ciondolo, e le preme contro il suo cuore.  
  
“No,” dice, la voce ferma ma colma di tenerezza. “Voglio che sia tu a tenerlo per me. Voglio che sia tu ad indossarlo. Non possiedo molte cose che posso regalarti. Perciò lascia che ti dia questo.”  
  
Sherlock, meravigliato dal gesto di nuovo da capo, abbassa lo sguardo fin dove la mano di John è ripiegata sulla propria, premuta contro il suo petto.  
  
John mette due dita gentili sotto il suo mento e gli inclina la testa per fargli sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui. Gli occhi di John sono insondabili.  
  
“Consideralo la mia promessa che ritornerò da te. Consideralo un simbolo del mio cuore che ti appartiene, se lo vorrai. Lo vuoi, Sherlock?” la voce di John è soffice come un respiro. “Lo terrai al sicuro per me?”  
  
“Sì, certo,” soffia, e poi John lo sta baciando, la mano che scivola a circondargli la guancia, avvicinando la bocca alla sua, le labbra fini calde e colme di sentimento.  
  
Lascia ricadere la collana sul petto mentre si perde nel bacio, l’intero suo corpo che si scioglie al tocco della bocca di John, a quelle dita forti tanto delicate sul suo volto.  
  
John si tira indietro fin troppo presto per i gusti di Sherlock, il respiro leggermente irregolare.  
  
“Adesso devo davvero andare.”  
  
Fa scorrere una mano sui lineamenti del suo viso —il tocco che si attarda, pieno di tenerezza, ed il petto di Sherlock risuona alla sensazione, come il suono di una campana.  
  
“Ciao, bellezza,” dice John, gli occhi teneri e profondi. “Riposati.”  
  
E poi, prima che possa rispondere, John è svanito dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta così delicatamente dietro di sé da non emettere nessun rumore.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera gente :)
> 
> Non ho scusanti per questo madornale ritardo ma vi chiedo perdono comunque,e di continuare ad avere pazienza; il mio incubo personale che prende il nome di sessione estiva ha avuto inizio... e voglio tradurre OFD, voglio leggere libri, leggere ff, continuare a scriverne una che è da mesi che mi aspetta nella cartella, scrivere piccoli ficlet perchè ho la testa pullulante di idee, voglio guardare millemila serie e invece! Invece gli esami sottraggono tempo prezioso alle cose veramente importanti, accidenti.  
> Okay, smetto di blaterare qui.
> 
> Siccome non ho proprio riletto il capitolo (è tardino mmm) vi prego di dirmi se vedete strafalcioni o cose fuori posto (spero non ci siano lol). Come sempre, una marea di grazie per tutte le fantastiche recensioni che lasciate, continuate così! (e vi do il permesso di molestarmi a tradurre più veloce su tumblr, se volete xD)
> 
> Non dovrei tardare così tanto per il capitolo 17 ... *sudore freddo*
> 
> A presto,  
> ila_D


	17. Chapter 17

 

Capitolo Diciassette

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Sherlock prova a seguire il consiglio di John;  ci prova davvero. Tenta di tornare a dormire. John ha ragione, ovviamente: è sfinito. Non ha mai provato così tante sensazioni, mai nella sua vita. Sa, da qualche parte dentro di sé, di essere stanco ed esausto sino allo stremo, ma trova che non riesce proprio a riaddormentarsi.

Per quanto sia sfinito, si sente anche euforico.

Ogni volta che chiude gli occhi e cerca di liberare la mente per aspettare che il sonno arrivi, tra i suoi pensieri riaffiorano ricordi delle mani di John su di lui, il bagliore del  suo corpo alla luce delle candele, la sua bocca morbida e bollente sulla propria, le sue cosce che lo stringono,e  le labbra che tracciano il tendine nella sua gola—la sensazione del membro di John nella mano. Quelle percezioni sono troppe per lui da contare; vuole ripassare ognuna di esse nella mente, rivivere ogni momento, catalogare ossessivamente ogni pressione, ogni tocco del corpo di John contro il proprio— qual’era il suo aspetto, il suo sapore in ogni momento, lo scorrere delle sue mani,  il suo respiro bloccato in gola, il modo in cui la sua bocca si arricciava all’insù mentre lo guardava— in modo da non poterne proprio dimenticare neanche uno.

Sono così tanti, ed ognuno di essi così incantevole che si accorge di essere di nuovo completamente duro, sebbene siano trascorsi solo pochi minuti da quando John se n’è andato; un dolore profondo al centro del ventre mentre ripensa a tutto quello che è accaduto tra loro.

John gli ha donato una nuova prospettiva da cui apprezzare il proprio corpo, l’ha reso consapevole di un’attitudine al piacere che non ha mai saputo di avere. Sì, certamente aveva già provato piacere di propria mano, ma non è mai, mai stato come con John. È stato sempre un qualcosa di rudimentale, di meccanico —il più delle volte aveva solo un forte bisogno di farla finita il più in fretta possibile così da poter ritornare a ignorare il proprio corpo e tutte le sue meschine miserie e brame.

Ma non c’è stato nulla di meschino in quello che ha sperimentato con John. Ogni tocco, ogni sguardo era carico di significato.

E adesso, persino con John assente, la sensazione rimane. La pelle gli sembra sottile—quasi traslucida e vibrante  al ricordo del tocco di John. Il suo stesso corpo gli sembra così nuovo, diverso, pieno di possibilità. Non ha mai saputo di essere in grado di provare così tanto.

Si sposta sotto le lenzuola, fa scorrere la mano sul proprio fianco—si ricorda di come gli occhi di John si sono spalancati quando ha eseguito lo stesso gesto, di come il suo respiro sia cambiato. Si lecca le labbra e sospira al ricordo, stringendo le mani a pugno contro la coscia per bloccare il movimento.

Si gira, tirando su le lenzuola fino al mento. Chiude gli occhi e li strizza forte, cerca valorosamente di dormire, perché John ha detto così, e John sa che cosa è meglio, e s’impone di non pensare a niente di tutto quello, ma quando spinge il viso sul cuscino sente il profumo di John, tanto distintamente come se lui fosse lì.

Affonda il naso in quel profumo, inalando a fondo, strusciando i fianchi contro il materasso mentre l’odore riporta un rinnovato flusso di ricordi —il sapore della pelle di John sulla lingua, l’odore di quei peli dorati sotto il suo braccio— così forte, così visceralmente l’odore di _John._

Non serve a niente.

Rilascia un piccolo gemito, e abbassa il braccio per prendersi in mano.

Una parte di lui prova vergogna nel farlo, neanche un’ora dopo che è venuto tra le cosce di John, ma non riesce a farne a meno; è come se John abbia risvegliato qualcosa in lui che è sempre stata là, dormiente e pericolosa, proprio fuori dalla vista, e che adesso si rifiuta di tornare a dormire.

Sherlock non si è mai sentito in questo modo, mai nella sua vita, e le sensazioni sono così profonde, così soddisfacenti che non ha nessun desiderio di frenarle.

Si carezza con tocchi lunghi ed energici, ricordandosi della bocca di John, dei suoi occhi scuri come l’oceano sotto il cielo della sera mentre lo guardavano per la prima volta senza vestiti addosso, il delicato sfiorare delle sue dita nel braccio, il suono della sua voce mentre gli diceva quanto fosse bello. Geme nel cuscino,il corpo che s’incurva teso sui sempre più rapidi movimenti della sua mano.

“Oh,   _John,_ ” geme nel cuscino. “Oh John —oh, _oh!_ ”

Viene con uno scoppio di piacere, una luce bianca dietro agli occhi, sobbalzando contro il suo stesso pugno mentre immagina che John lo stia guardando, il pene di John contro il suo fianco, le sue labbra bollenti sulla nuca.

È troppo facile immaginare adesso—possiede una tale ricchezza di materiale con cui lavorare.

Si affloscia di nuovo sul materasso, caldo e appiccicoso e sporco e sazio, e solo allora—mentre immagina John, che delicatamente fa scorrere le mani sulla curva della sua schiena, e gli bisbiglia vezzeggiativi tra i capelli—scivola davvero in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.  
 

 

 

***  
   
Quando Sherlock si sveglia—ore più tardi, irrigidito e coperto di sudore secco e di fluido—gli ci vuole solo un secondo perché i ricordi delle passate ventiquattr’ore tornino ad inondarlo, e può sentire il suo volto aprirsi in un sorriso persino prima di aver riacquistato del tutto coscienza.

“ _John,”_ soffia alla stanza intorno a lui, tanto teneramente, tanto colmo di gioia che persino il suono del nome di John detto a voce alta lo riempie di calore, come se ci fosse una piccola fiamma dentro di lui che diventa più luminosa a quel suono.

Preme il volto nel cuscino, sorridendo, inebriato dalla consapevolezza che lui e John sono amanti adesso—in ogni senso del termine.

Mentre giace lì, a faccia in giù sul materasso, a sorridere come uno sciocco, può sentire il ciondolo di John che pressa sul suo petto. Si rigira e si mette supino, così da poterlo tenere tra le dita e studiarlo ancora una volta.

È un oggetto bellissimo, e tanto delicato—così in contrasto con lo stesso John, che è brusco e forte e ben piazzato—in qualche modo un po’ rozzo; ma d’altro canto, pensa, mentre lo rigira tra le dita e lo osserva riflettere la luce, è così da John l’essere in possesso di una cosa tanto rara e bella—complicato John che ha tali profondità nascoste in lui, che è così pieno di luce lui stesso.

John ha detto che era di sua madre; che questo è tutto quello che aveva di lei. Si chiede adesso come lei fosse—era gentile con John? Quanti anni aveva John quando è morta? Da dove veniva? Era di nobili natali? Sembra un oggetto molto prezioso da possedere per qualcuno dell’estrazione di John. C’è così tanto che non conosce, così tanto che vuole chiedere, ed il suo cuore sobbalza improvvisamente, desideroso che John sia lì con lui adesso.

Prendilo come un simbolo del mio cuore, ha detto John. Come una promessa che ritornerò da te. Chiude gli occhi, sente una bollente, stretta ondata di emozioni sopraffarlo al ricordo delle parole di John. Stringe il ciondolo nel pugno, e lo preme contro lo sterno dove il suo cuore batte forte.

Anche ad occhi chiusi, Sherlock riesce a dire che è pieno giorno ora, quasi pomeriggio, ed è consapevole del fatto che dovrebbe alzarsi e lavarsi e vestirsi e andare in cerca di cibo.

Ma c’è una parte di lui che non vuole muoversi affatto—che semplicemente vuole restare sdraiato, accovacciato assieme ai suoi ricordi, a setacciarli nella mente, assaporare ognuno di loro, selezionarli come oggetti sacri su cui far scorrere le dita sopra ogni contorno, ogni angolo liscio e splendente, e riporli all’interno della sua memoria fino al ritorno di John, e fare altri nuovi ricordi insieme a lui.

Il pensiero è uno seducente, ma alla fine è vinto dalla fame, dal suo stomaco che gorgoglia e gli ricorda con urgenza quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che ha mangiato.

Si stiracchia come un gatto, allungando un polso bianco in alto sopra la testa, i piedi che spingono via dal suo torso le lenzuola. Si siede, sentendosi sognante, in preda alle vertigini, e si chiede che cosa John stia facendo in questo momento. È questa domanda—e la sua impazienza di trovare una risposta—che gli fornisce lo scoppio di energia necessaria per catapultarlo in piedi.

Conduce una silenziosa battaglia contro se stesso riguardo il ripulirsi. C’è una profonda e spaventosa parte di sé che non vuole lavarsi, che vuole tenere i segni del corpo di John contro il suo, le tracce del suo rilascio sulla propria pelle come talismani silenti di quello che è accaduto tra loro. Non ha nessun desiderio di lavarli via.

Ma alla fine, la ragione ottiene la vittoria, e si rassicura con la consapevolezza che il John delle loro future interazioni non vorrà toccare e leccare uno Sherlock che è ancora incrostato dai resti del loro ultimo incontro. Solo il pensiero di quel John futuro, dei suoi occhi affamati che divorano la vista della sua pelle liscia e pulita, gli provoca dei brividi, e per una volta è grato della mancanza di acqua calda. La morsa dell’acqua fredda sulla pelle lo aiuterà a smorzare le fiamme della sua crescente eccitazione.

Si strofina diligentemente, ascoltando con malcelato disdegno i rumori degli altri passeggeri che vanno e vengono nel corridoio oltre la sua stanza, sussurrando e spettegolando senza dubbio riguardo gli eventi della sera precedente.

Ha appena finito di lavarsi e sta prendendo la camicia, quando si ricorda con un orribile shock gli eventi allarmanti della serata precedente, risultati con l’avvelenamento di Lestrade.

Rimane completamente immobile per diversi secondi, il cuore che martella con improvvisa angoscia. Che si possa essere scordato dell’incidente così completamente lo riempie di vergogna.

S’infila in fretta il resto dei vestiti, tutti i pensieri riguardo la propria fame dimenticati nella sua impazienza di andare di sopra e trovare il tenente Lestrade per assicurarsi che stia bene.

Fa due scalini alla volta, ed emerge all’aria aperta per scoprire che la giornata è chiara e calda e bellissima, il clima tropicale in cui sono entrati del tutto evidente nel bagliore del sole sopra le loro teste ed il blu sgargiante dell’acqua scintillante.

Tutti questi dettagli sono registrati vagamente dalla sua mente mentre vaglia il cassero di poppa per un segno del tenente. C’è una possibilità davvero buona che l’uomo possa essere ancora a letto, non ancora ripresosi dagli effetti del veleno, nel qual caso Sherlock sarà davvero preoccupato senza alcun dubbio—non solo per la salute del tenente (anche se la prognosi di John sul fatto che fosse fuori pericolo era certamente corretta), ma per il fatto che le persone potrebbero notare la sua assenza e iniziare a porsi delle domande.

Comunque, con suo grande sollievo, il tenente Lestrade è di turno, in piedi di fianco al timoniere, all’apparenza leggermente più pallido del solito, ma altrimenti ancora in buone condizioni.

Ai passeggeri non è permesso di stare sul cassero, ma Sherlock sente un bisogno talmente forte di parlare al tenente e indagare sulla sua salute, che incurante del divieto, si trova già a metà delle scale, quando scorge il capitano apparire come dal nulla al fianco di Lestrade, i suoi piccoli occhi duri e luminosi mentre ispeziona il ponte.

Si pietrifica sul posto, come se lo sguardo dell’uomo avesse il potere di arrestare il moto. Sente gli occhi del capitano spostarsi su di lui, allora si volta verso la barra al suo fianco come se abbia notato qualcosa d’interessante all’orizzonte.

Non c’è niente di interessante ovviamente, oltre al bagliore luminoso del sole sulle onde, ma rimane in piedi tanto tempo a guardare come fosse paralizzato, finché non sente gli occhi del capitano ritrarsi dalla sua schiena per concentrarsi su qualcos’altro.

Lo sguardo dell’uomo sulla sua nuca è palpabile come un tocco fisico e l’assenza di quello , duro e oscuro quando finalmente lo lascia, arriva come un sollievo, anche se non può vederlo.

Rimane in piedi per davvero  tanto tempo a scrutare le onde, colpito dall’inspiegabile presentimento che il capitano sa’ che stava per salire sul cassero, anche se ancora non aveva raggiunto le scale e non c’è nessuna ragione perché l’uomo sospetti che Sherlock avrebbe degli affari là sopra.

Ciò nondimeno, non riesce a scrollarsi la sensazione che l’uomo lo stesse osservando per una ragione.

Decide di posporre la sua missione di parlare col tenente fino a che il capitano non abbia lasciato il cassero, e si dirige nuovamente  verso la scalinata che porta sottocoperta, attento a tenere la testa bassa per tutto il percorso, e a non lasciar vagare lo sguardo neanche una volta verso il timone della nave.  
 

 

 

***

   
Sherlock ha perso il pranzo, ma riesce a trovare il facchino e a convincere l’uomo a dargli del pane e del formaggio per eludere la fame fino all’ora di cena.

È piacevolmente sorpreso che l’uomo sia amichevole nei confronti della sua richiesta. Un mese fa—o persino una settimana fa—non avrebbe mai osato domandare qualcosa così, ma ora si sente più audace, più sicuro di sé in queste poche settimane passate di quanto non si sia mai sentito.

Quando il facchino ritorna col cibo e lo posa davanti a lui, in risposta alle entusiaste parole di ringraziamento, l’uomo gli offre un sorriso. “Sono felice di consegnarvelo, Mr. Holmes. Non mangiate abbastanza, se volete la mia opinione sulla questione, perciò sono più che grato di potervi aiutare a sfamarvi un po’.”

È così preso contropiede da questa aperta mostra di buona volontà che non pensa ad una risposta fino a quando l’uomo non ha lasciato la stanza. Forse, pensa, sbattendo le palpebre alla sua schiena che si allontana, forse è stato troppo precipitoso nell’assumere che tutti su questa nave lo disprezzano; forse non stava prestando davvero  abbastanza attenzione.

Comunque, mentre siede da solo nel salone passeggeri, si sente benedettamente grato per la solitudine, e si ritrova a riflettere su quanto sarebbe piacevole mangiare ogni pasto al sicuro dagli sguardi degli altri passeggeri.

Mangia il pane freddo ed il formaggio sentendone a mala pena il sapore, gli occhi fissi sul blu scintillante oltre la finestra, scervellandosi sull’evento dell’avvelenamento. Quale potrebbe essere la ragione? Chi avrebbe motivo di avvelenare il tenente Lestrade?

Rigira un pezzo di pane  tra le mani; lo considera senza vederlo realmente.

John ha detto che la dose non era abbastanza da essere letale, il che implicherebbe che qualcuno voleva il tenente fuori dai giochi la scorsa notte, presumibilmente in un modo tale che non sarebbe stato al corrente di certe vicende.  
Ma quali? Quali eventi era necessario tenere nascosti dal primo luogotenente della nave?

Finisce il suo pasto, ripulisce le briciole dal tavolo, annuisce il suo ringraziamento al facchino, e vagabonda per il corridoio fino alla sua stanza, immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Non ne ha nessuna prova, ma è sicuro, così come è sicuro delle ossa in corpo, che in qualche modo il capitano è il responsabile.

È così perso tra i suoi pensieri che solo quando  arriva di nuovo davanti alla porta della stanza si accorge che il turbinio di attività attorno a lui è quello degli altri passeggeri, occupati a rimettere via nei bauli le loro cose eleganti.

“La ciurma sta venendo a prendere i bauli e a riportarli di sotto prima di cena. Vorrete sistemare il vostro prima di allora,” dice lentamente Amesbury, l’avvocato piuttosto snob che occupa la cabina direttamente accanto alla sua, avendo notato il suo sguardo.

Annuisce per esprimere il fatto di aver sentito, e poi si piega per entrare nella propria cabina prima che l’uomo abbia motivo di parlargli ancora.

Una piccola bolla di speranza si è gonfiata in lui. Potrebbe essere John —John potrebbe essere uno dei marinai a venire per riportare giù i bauli.

Questo pensiero lo persuade a mettersi in moto e ad indaffararsi a riordinare la scia di vestiti buttati sul pavimento della stanza.

Il suo cuore palpita un po’ più forte mentre raccoglie ogni indumento, ed è assalito dai ricordi della corrispondente rimozione di ognuno di essi. Ogni calza di seta gli provoca un brivido piacevole nel retro delle cosce, la scoperta del suo panciotto spiegazzato vicino al letto gli riporta alla mente come John abbia provato a piegarlo ordinatamente, di come lui glielo abbia strappato dalle mani e gettato da parte. Finalmente il suo fazzoletto da collo, ammucchiato come una pozzanghera di stoffa  vicino alla porta, innesca in lui una reazione così forte al ricordo delle labbra di John sulla sua gola che per riprendersi deve affondare sul letto un momento.

Alla fine però, raccoglie tutto, e ritorna in corridoio dove s’inginocchia davanti al suo baule per sistemare dentro i vestiti eleganti.

L’irritante vicino di Sherlock è ancora in piedi a fissarlo con aria inebetita dalla sua porta. Prova con tutta la sua forza a ignorare lo sguardo ficcanaso di Amesbury — per quale ragione l’uomo debba rimanere per ore in piedi fuori dalla sua cabina è un mistero per lui—e alza il coperchio del baule.

I suoi contenuti sono oscurati dalla mole del suo cappotto piegato, il pesante indumento cui ha avuto poca ragione di indossare da quando ha lasciato l’Inghilterra. Fa’ per spostarlo in modo da mettere gli altri vestiti al di sotto, ma quando lo solleva dal baule, uno svolazzamento di diversi pezzi di carta scende come dal nulla per atterrare sulle sue ginocchia.

Perplesso, stende il braccio per prenderne uno in mano, e non appena vede i bordi strappati della carta, sa’ esattamente di cosa si tratta.

Il più discretamente possibile, raccoglie tutti i frammenti e li ficca nella tasca del panciotto. Poi, dopo aver sistemato ciò che rimaneva dei suoi vestiti di nuovo nel baule, si alza in piedi e ritorna nella sua stanza senza un’altra parola ad Amesbury.

Si siede sul bordo della branda, e accumula il mucchio di frammenti  vicino a lui nel letto. Ne seleziona uno a caso e liscia la carta fino a distenderla sulla mano; riconosce immediatamente le piccole ed eguali linee della calligrafia di suo fratello.

Tiene il pezzo di carta strappato nel palmo; vedere la scrittura ordinata e familiare di suo fratello lo riporta indietro—tanto efficacemente come se il tempo stesso avesse riarrangiato i propri contorni sul suo tessuto— fino a quel giorno grigio di tutte quelle settimane fa quando, insieme al baule  contenente tutti i suoi effetti mondani, era stato caricato nella carrozza che l’avrebbe condotto al porto dove la nave ormeggiava  all’ancora; sua madre e suo padre in piedi e distaccati—suo padre freddo e distante, sua madre con il volto coperto contro la pioggia, ed il suo odioso fratello maggiore, in abiti da viaggio lui stesso, con l’aria annoiata, impaziente, mentre tirava continuamente fuori l’orologio dalla tasca del panciotto per controllare l’ora. Doveva accompagnarlo nel suo viaggio fino a Portsmouth e salutarlo al porto, ma il nuovo incarico di Mycroft come segretario del capo ufficiale degli affari di finanza aveva richiamato la sua immediata attenzione a Londra per affari urgenti, e così Sherlock avrebbe fatto il viaggio da solo.

Aveva cercato di dirsi che non gli importava —che anzi, era un enorme sollievo non dover affrontare la prospettiva di fissare il volto sciatto e gonfio di Mycroft per due giorni mentre lo sbatacchiavano per miglia e miglia su strade non battute—che avrebbe preferito restare solo; ma la fiacchezza di questa bugia era così innegabile anche a se stesso, al punto tale che miseria e solitudine e paura si rincorrevano come veleno nel suo cuore, annerendo ogni pensiero in maniera efficiente come la pioggia, che traboccando dalla falda del suo cappello, gli inzuppava la nuca.

La verità della faccenda era così palese che non riusciva più a nascondersela: sua madre e sua padre erano felici di liberarsi di lui, e lo stesso valeva per Mycroft.

Il disinteresse dei suoi genitori non era una sorpresa, ma l’abbandono di Mycroft era arrivato come un piuttosto  sgradevole shock. Quando l’argomento della sua spedizione verso Indie Orientali era stato sollevato per la prima volta, Sherlock aveva protestato con veemenza, e si era aspettato che Mycroft stesse dalla sua parte nel riconoscere che quel suggerimento era uno assurdo. Comunque, con suo sommo orrore, Mycroft si era rivelato essere il più grande sostenitore del piano, affermando di credere che il viaggio avrebbe fatto a Sherlock “un mondo di bene”. Certamente, era stato grazie  all’insistenza di Mycroft che i suoi genitori non avevano completamente dimenticato l’idea.

La fitta che aveva provato al tradimento di Mycroft lo ha reso consapevole che c’era ancora qualche parte di lui che bramava l’approvazione di suo fratello, che ambiva il suo rispetto; desiderava che quello potesse almeno racimolare una briciola di affetto per lui, ma questo non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno. L’aveva ammesso a se stesso a fatica.

Tutto ciò che sapeva era che era colmo di tristezza e rabbia in parti eguali mentre, sotto la pioggia leggera, saliva in carrozza.

Si era accasciato nel sedile, in basso e fuori dalla vista, mentre il cocchiere aveva picchiettato i cavalli per farli muovere. Non voleva guardarsi indietro. Non aveva alcun desiderio di vedere mai più le loro facce odiose. Ma mentre il cocchiere aveva svoltato al cancello verso la strada, non era riuscito a farne a meno. E se la nave si fosse capovolta? E se si fosse ammalato di febbre e fosse morto? Quando sarebbe tornato in Inghilterra, se mai l’avesse fatto, loro sarebbero potuti  benissimo essere tutti morti e sepolti—perciò si era voltato nel sedile per un’ ultima occhiata alle tre figure solitarie in piedi vicino all’imponente entrata, solo per scoprire che se n’erano tutti rientrati dentro la casa.

Nessuno di loro era rimasto abbastanza a lungo da vedere il cocchiere lasciare il vialetto.

La sua ira ferita nei confronti di Mycroft era stata la ragione per la quale aveva strappato tanto violentemente il messaggio  di cui adesso tiene i resti in mano, il messaggio che aveva ricevuto la notte prima che la nave lasciasse l’ormeggio.

La notte prima che il suo viaggio avesse inizio, era seduto da solo con una zuppa grigia nella taverna in cui alloggiava, avviluppato nel mantello a  guardare la pioggia picchiare sul grosso vetro delle finestre della taverna, una tristezza fredda e dura incastrata in gola che gli impediva di prendere anche solo un boccone  della sua scadente cena, quando un ragazzo l’aveva trovato al tavolo, inzuppato dalla pioggia, senza fiato, le guance rosate dal freddo dell’aria notturna. “Mr. Holmes?”

Aveva alzato lo sguardo senza interesse. Nulla era in grado di scuoterlo dalla sua nebbia d’infelicità.

“Ho una lettera per voi, da un certo Mycroft Holmes, Egregio.”

Aveva teso la mano alla cieca senza dire una parola.

Il ragazzo aveva esitato.

“Bene, dammela,” era scattato contro il ragazzo, la sua pazienza giunta al limite a causa dell’affaticamento e della miseria.

“Ha detto di consegnarla nelle vostre mani, e vostre soltanto. Che dovevo essere certo …”

Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. I modi teatrali di suo fratello evidentemente stavano solo incrementando mentre scalava i ranghi governativi.

Aveva tolto un anello dal fondo del portamonete. “L’anello con sigillo degli Holmes?”

Non l’aveva mai indossato, ma stava attento a tenerlo con sé tutte le volte, come da istruzioni di suo fratello. Anche se in quel momento, era stato colto dal desiderio di gettarlo nel fango del vicolo non appena sarebbe uscito fuori. Che bisogno aveva di pegni simili a questo dove sta andando?

Il ragazzo lo aveva ispezionato con attenzione e poi aveva annuito. Sembrava soddisfatto.

Aveva messo la lettera nella sua mano, e lui gli aveva dato una moneta per il disturbo, e poi aveva rivolto la sua attenzione al messaggio. Comunque il ragazzo era rimasto in piedi dov’era.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Lo mangiate quello, signore?” e aveva indicato la cena di Sherlock, che si stava raffreddando.

Aveva spinto la ciotola all’altro lato del tavolo verso ragazzo senza un’altra parola.

Il ragazzo si era seduto e aveva mangiato avidamente, perfino disperatamente, fino a che ogni boccone di stufato quasi congelato non era stato ripulito dalla ciotola.

Aveva sentito qualcosa contrarsi nel petto alla profonda gratitudine nel volto del ragazzo. Per un momento avventato, era stato tentato di dargli l’intero contenuto del suo portamonete, solo per far dispetto a suo fratello e alla sua famiglia e a ogni cosa che rappresentavano, ma era tutto quello che aveva, e i giorni davanti a lui erano lunghi e sconosciuti, perciò l’aveva tenuto, sebbene il peso nel suo cappotto gli sembrava greve come una catena di ferro.

Aveva ficcato la lettera nel panciotto e fuori dalla vista, ma non l’aveva mai letta.

Il giorno dopo, mentre il suo cocchiere si era fatto strada nel fango delle strade luride della città portuale, aveva scoperto la lettera, non letta, e in uno scoppio di rabbia, l’aveva fatta a pezzi.

Se Mycroft aveva qualcosa di importante da dirgli, allora avrebbe benissimo potuto dirgliela di persona.

Aveva messo i pezzi accartocciati della lettera nel cappotto e poi se n’era completamente dimenticato, fino ad ora.

Allora, Sherlock era stato così perso nella propria tristezza che non aveva dato alla questione un secondo pensiero; ma adesso, si chiede a cosa fosse dovuta l’urgenza del fratello. Di certo, i contenuti della lettera erano importanti se Mycroft si era assicurato che un ragazzo di taverna, prima di consegnarla, insistesse sul fatto che Sherlock dimostrasse la propria identità.

Certamente, la calligrafia di Mycroft, di solito ordinata fino al punto dell’assurdo, sembra più confusa del normale, suggerendo che il messaggio era stato scritto in gran fretta.

Scruta il pezzo di carta nella mano, ma il frammento è troppo piccolo per essere in alcun modo utile a dare un senso alla missiva del fratello.

Setaccia i frammenti accanto a lui nel letto, prende il pezzo più grande che riesce a trovare, e legge:

_—ti giungerà questa nota. C—  un cattivo auspicio—tue mani. Ti ho scritto —Sembra che il cap— imbarcherai  domani m—circostanze molto strane soltanto alcuni— solitamente non sarebbe motivo di allarme—prederne il posto al timone è—poco di buono. Tale capitano—eroe di guerra ma con un— sord— inchiostro su questioni tanto triviali—attraverso varie cerchie a — a dir poco. —_

Sopraffatto dalla rabbia nei confronti del suo sé passato, si mette con dita frenetiche a dispiegare ogni pezzo di carta accartocciato e a lisciarli sopra il letto, nella speranza di poterli risistemare nel loro ordine precedente.

Sherlock osserva il caos davanti a lui con una frustrazione senza speranza. Alcuni dei frammenti sono così piccoli e strappati talmente male che dubita seriamente di riuscire a ricavarne un qualche tipo di senso. Ma deve provare.

Gli ci vuole buona parte di un’ora per risistemare i pezzetti di carta strappata affinché abbiano un qualche tipo di senso. Gran parte del tempo è spesa a rivoltare da capo i contenuti del suo baule, quando diventa evidente che alcuni pezzi mancano. Nonostante la sua ricerca accurata, ed il recupero di uno o due frammenti in più, il risultato deludente di tutti i suoi sforzi è che il messaggio resta incompleto.

Per quanto riesca a determinare, la lettera di suo fratello recita quanto segue:

_Mio Caro Fratello,_

_Ho------la tua carrozza sia arrivata a Portsmouth senza alcun contrattempo ed è mia speranza che tu stia alloggiando come di programma a The Horse and Hound dove ti giungerà questa nota. Comu-----è assieme ad  un cattivo auspicio------tue mani. Ti ho scritto non appena ho appreso la notizia. Sembra che il cap----t’imbarcherai domani m------sotto circostanze davvero molto strane soltanto pochi giorni fa-------solitamente non sarebbe motivo di allarme-----prenderne il posto al timone è------poco di buono. Tale capitano-------eroe di guerra ma con un---------  sord—o------r-------non sprecherei inchiostro su questioni tanto triviali ma è---------- a Londra----------che l’uomo--------dicerie che--------------troppo tardi per assicurarti un passaggio in un’altra nave, e sono--------di procedere con cautela-------sopra ogni altra cosa non infastidire il capitano in nessuna faccenda----------il tuo desiderio bruciante di affermare la tua intelligenza su tutti quelli attorno a te che rivestono una posizione d’autorità, ma fratello, te ne prego, per una volta nella tua vita, tieni la testa bassa e non causare problemi. Il costo della tua insolenza in tale faccenda potrebbe benissimo significare la tua vita._

_Spero che questa lettera ti trovi----------salute._

_\---------Fratello,_

_Mycroft Holmes, Egr._

La frustrazione di Sherlock per il se stesso di quei giorni non è mai stata più grande che in questo istante. Da quello che riesce a dedurre, Mycroft gli ha scritto con qualche notizia inerente il capitano, il quale, come ha detto John, ha preso la posizione di recente, poiché il capitano originale si è ammalato gravemente solo qualche giorno prima di far vela.

Comunque, ogni parte della lettera che sembra potesse contenere informazioni utili pare mancare—persa nelle sconsiderate conseguenze della sua furia puerile.

Metà dei frammenti probabilmente è finita nel fondo della carrozza e sono stati da tempo spazzati via, dissolti  in una poltiglia insignificante nel fango di quella puzzolente città portuale.

Stupido, stupido, _stupido._

Ovviamente,  guarda caso la porzione maggiormente intatta della nota di suo fratello è la parte contenente l’avvertimento di Mycroft di “tenere la testa bassa” e di “non farsi coinvolgere”. Rileggendo le parole, riesce a sentire il tono compiaciuto e condiscendente di Mycroft chiaramente come se fosse lì davanti a lui.

In un istante, la rabbia e la frustrazione verso il se stesso passato si spostano verso suo fratello.

Conoscendo Mycroft, la lettera probabilmente non conteneva nessun tipo di informazione di valore—gli stava semplicemente scrivendo per avvertirlo di tenersi fuori dai guai. Non gli avrebbe mai detto niente di interessante.

Bene, se Mycroft intendeva che lui stesse fuori dai guai, allora è fermamente deciso ad esserne coinvolto il più possibile. È determinato a parlare con il tenente Lestrade subito.

Spazzando rapidamente insieme i pezzi della lettera, li ficca nel retro del libro rilegato in pelle che Mycroft gli ha dato prima del viaggio, e li sistema fuori dalla vista.

Mentre chiude la porta della cabina dietro di sé, deve abbassarsi e spostarsi dalla via di un marinaio che trasporta uno dei bauli delle signore verso le scale. Lo riconosce quasi immediatamente come l’uomo chiassoso che ha perso l’occhio nella Guerra Barbaresca, che si è presentato a lui la scorsa notte come Jake Fianco di Ferro.

“Hey laggiù ‘pomeriggio, Mr. ‘Olmes!” lo chiama giovialmente l’uomo, avendolo notato.

“Buon pomeriggio.” Fa’ cenno cortesemente, la schiena ancora fermamente attaccata alla porta della sua stanza.

“Goduto il resto della tua serata ieri notte, presumo?”

“S-sì, grazie,” risponde balbettando,  colto alla sprovvista dalla comparsa di quest’uomo che porta con sé i ricordi della magia della serata precedente, dello spazio colmo di fumo tra le amache, gli uomini ridenti, la luce delle candele che riempiva  di calore i volti di tutti, il suono del tamburo e del flauto che lo avevano trasportato in un altro mondo, e più d’ogni altra cosa, il ricordo del volto di John mentre lo guardava dall’altra parte della stanza, folgorato.

“Abbiamo perso le tracce di te e Johnny … ci stavamo chiedendo dove potevate essere andati …”

Il marinaio sorridente gli fa un esagerato occhiolino, e Sherlock riesce a sentire ogni centimetro di pelle esposta diventare rossa come un peperone, dal colletto della camicia fino alle punte dei capelli.

Fortunatamente, l’uomo ridacchiando non aspetta che lui metta insieme una risposta, ma continua per la sua strada su per le scale, il pesante baule precariamente in bilico sulle spalle strette.

Mentre osserva la sua schiena allontanarsi, gli viene in mente che il baule deve pesare quasi la metà dell’uomo, eppure lo trasporta come se fosse nulla più che un sacco di farina.

Aspetta finché i passi di Jack sono svaniti su per le scale prima di affrettarsi dopo di lui a cercare un’altra volta il tenente Lestrade.

L’aria è più calda rispetto a prima, il sole alto nel cielo vivido. Diversi marinai sono seduti presso l’albero maestro, a rammendare vele. Lancia brevemente  un’occhiata al gruppo per un segno di John, e prova a dirsi che il suo cuore non sta affondando quando non lo trova tra i marinai riuniti.

Ancora meglio, si dice fermamente mentre si fa strada verso il cassero—non può permettersi di essere distratto in questo momento. È imperativo che parli col tenente Lestrade il prima possibile.

Con suo profondo sollievo, trova il tenente ancora presente nel cassero, a parlare con uno degli ufficiali.

Misericordiosamente, non c’è nessuna traccia del capitano nelle vicinanze.

Esita nell’ombra al piede delle scale, non sentendosi più tanto audace da osare di mettere piede nella scalinata.

Aspetta fino a che Lestrade non ha finito la conversazione con l’ufficiale prima di scivolare nel campo visivo dell’uomo.

“Mi vogliate scusare, Tenente?” lo chiama, cercando di tenere la voce il più bassa possibile così da non attirare l’attenzione.

Gli occhi di Lestrade scattano alla ricerca del proprietario della voce per un momento prima di fermarsi su Sherlock.

“Mi chiedevo se posso avere una parola?”

Lestrade annuisce il suo consenso, voltandosi al timoniere per dargli istruzioni prima di dirigersi verso le scale.

Lo incontra in fondo alla scalinata. “Volevo chiedervi riguar—“

Ma le parole non hanno nemmeno lasciato la sua bocca che Lestrade scuote il capo, e mette la mano sul suo braccio in segno d’avvertimento.

“Non qui,” mormora a bassa voce. “Qualcuno potrebbe sentirci. Conosco un altro posto dove potremmo parlare senza essere notati.”

Con un cenno del capo, Lestrade gli fa gesto di seguirlo.

Lo fa, in silenzio, mantenendo un po’ di distanza tra sé ed il tenente così da non essere immediatamente evidente che lo sta seguendo.

Il tenente lo conduce nella parte anteriore della nave, e poi, con sua sorpresa, si dirige giù nella scalinata dove John lo ha condotto la scorsa notte per andare alla celebrazione dei marinai.

Ma Sherlock non fa nessuna domanda. Semplicemente segue il tenente senza una parola, giù e attorno alle travi sotto le scale, lontano dal castello di prua dove si è tenuta la festa la scorsa notte, e giù sotto il ponte di sotto dove si allineano i cannoni della nave nella stretta galleria.

Qui è dove mangiano i marinai, lo sa, mentre osserva con curiosità le panche spinte in mezzo ai cannoni, ora correntemente ritirate per far spazio.

Comunque, non c’è nessuno adesso, e non incrociano nessuno sulla loro strada. Non per la prima volta, Sherlock si meraviglia del fatto che sia possibile riuscire ad avere un qualche tipo di privacy a bordo di una nave di questa taglia. La nave, per niente un piccolo vascello, è talmente imbottita di persone che ritiene una meraviglia l’esistenza di posti tanto nascosti a bordo.

Lestrade li conduce in un angolo buio sotto il bastione centrale della nave. L’area è avvolta da ombre, e quando Lestrade muove un passo in quell’oscurità, Sherlock riesce solo a vedere che si trova lì grazie ai bottoni scintillanti della sua uniforme.

Arriva accanto a lui.

“Mi scuso per tutta la segretezza,” dice Lestrade con voce sommessa. “Ma presto vi diventerà chiara la ragione per cui ne abbiamo bisogno.”

Annuisce. Le ombre rendono difficile distinguere il volto del Tenente, ma anche attraverso l’oscurità può vedere che i suoi occhi sono circondati da occhiaie, la pelle pallida e cerea.

“Come vi sentite?”

“Meglio, vi ringrazio. Molto meglio di quanto mi sentirei se voi e Watson non foste intervenuti quando l’avete fatto. Sono lieto che siate venuto a cercarmi oggi, perché voglio ringraziarvi. Sono certo adesso che il vostro amico medico avesse ragione. Sarei morto se non fosse intervenuto in tempo. Devo a voi entrambi la mia vita.”

“Non è stato niente.”

“No.” Gli occhi di Lestrade sono duri. “Davvero non lo è stato. Questa è una delle ragioni per cui volevo parlarvi. Avete entrambi messo le vostre vite a rischio soltanto venendo in mio soccorso. C’è ancora la possibilità che chiunque mi abbia fatto ammalare l’abbia fatto con l’intenzione di uccidermi. Se quello era l’intento, loro sono oramai ben consapevoli che non hanno avuto successo. Se sapessero che qualcuno di voi ha cercato di aiutarmi, voi due potreste essere realmente in pericolo.”

Sente un formicolio di orrore farsi strada nella nuca alle parole del tenente. Non può fare a meno di pensare allo sguardo del capitano su di sé, prima sul ponte.

Si avvicina. “Tenente, volevo parlarvi perché ho ragione di credere—“

Esita.

Le parole che sta per bisbigliare sono pericolose su qualsiasi nave, possibilmente più pericolose di ogni parola che possa essere detta in mare. Ed anche se sente di potersi fidare di Lestrade, ha davvero pochi elementi su cui basare la sua fiducia, oltre il fatto che sa che Lestrade ha giocato la sua parte nel permettere a John di accorrere in suo aiuto quando era malato. Ciononostante, confidare in Lestrade nel modo in cui sta per fare, è davvero un grande rischio.

“Cosa c’è?” la voce del tenente è colma di tensione. “Posso assicurarvi che nessuno potrà origliare qui. Qualunque cosa dobbiate dire, vi consiglio di dirla adesso.”

“C’è qualcosa che devo dirvi comunque … prima che lo faccia devo essere certo di avere la vostra fiducia. Io … sento già di potermi fidare di voi dopo quello che avete fatto per me, nel permettere a John Watson di badare a me quando ero malato.” Fa un respiro e si affretta a continuare. “Ma quello che sto per dirvi potrebbe essere considerata insubordinazione della peggior specie. Perciò, devo chiedere la vostra parola che non ripeterete a nessuno quello che sto per dirvi.”

Lestrade annuisce una volta, sentitamente. “Avete la mia parola.”

Il ponte deserto dei cannoni è alle sue spalle, perciò non può accorgersi se qualcuno dovesse avvicinarsi, ma confida che Lestrade stia tenendo un occhio vigile.

Abbassa la testa più vicino all’orecchio di Lestrade, attento a tenere la voce quanto più possibile bassa. “Ho ricevuto una lettera da mio fratello la notte prima che la nave lasciasse il porto—me l’ha consegnata all’ultimo minuto e—“ esista brevemente su come spiegare l’imbarazzante fatto di aver strappato la lettera in uno scoppio d’ira puerile. Decide di non menzionare quel dettaglio. “Questa lettera non è giunta alla mia attenzione fino ad adesso, oggi, mentre stavo per rimettere i miei vestiti da sera nel baule. Sfortunatamente, la lettera era danneggiata per cui non sono riuscito a dedurre interamente il suo contenuto, comunque, ciò che era palesemente ovvio anche da quello che ho potuto ricavare, è che c’è una ragione per dubitare le intenzioni del capitano.”

Sente Lestrade emettere un piccolo sussulto di sorpresa e farsi leggermente indietro. “Ora ascoltatemi, Holmes …”

“Sono ben consapevole del pericolo in cui vi pongo soltanto sollevando l’argomento. Capisco di stare rischiando la mia vita così come la vostra nel portare questo affare alla vostra attenzione. Ma c’è stata anche una discussione, prima del party ieri sera, uno dei passeggeri— il suo nome è Ferguson— sembrava stesse implicando che il capitano avesse secondi fini per lanciare la festa la scorsa notte. Non avrebbe attirato la mia attenzione se non fosse stato per un altro uomo che ce la stava mettendo tutta per farlo stare zitto. I due potrebbero aver litigato, ma è altamente sospetto che quest’uomo Ferguson abbia ragione di dubitare i motivi del capitano in primo luogo. Quello che rende il tutto ancora più strano è il fatto che aveva ragione nel suggerire che il capitano non si sarebbe presentato alle festività. L’avete visto al party la scorsa notte? In un qualsiasi momento?”

Lestrade scuote il capo. “No. Solo  appena prima. Quando ha dato le ultime stime sul ponte.”

“E qual è—se posso chiedere—la vostra opinione sul capitano?”

Lestrade s’acciglia, riflettendo. “Di sicuro è un uomo strano. Ho navigato con molti capitani e non mi sono mai ritrovato al timone con uomo tanto … lunatico. Quando non sta gridando contro gli ufficiali e l’equipaggio, se ne sta sulle sue. Di sicuro, io parlo a malapena con lui. Per quanto posso dire, difficilmente parla con qualcuno. E sì, anch’io ho sentito i pettegolezzi riguardo le strane circostanze in cui il Capitano Adams si è ammalato prima del viaggio. Non era un uomo anziano, e non era neanche predisposto a malattie. Credo che ne stessero ancora cercando la causa quando abbiamo lasciato il porto.”

Gli ingranaggi nella sua mente stanno girando rapidamente mentre assorbe quello che Lestrade ha detto. Conferma soltanto i suoi sospetti.

“Come sembrava?” lo incalza. “Il capitano—questa mattina quando siete tornato al lavoro, sembrava sorpreso?”

“Io—“ Lestrade si blocca a riflettere. “È difficile da dire con lui. Il suo temperamento è di frequente scontroso e disinteressato. Non riesco a dire se fosse in qualche modo diverso stamattina.”

“Si è accorto che sembravate indisposto? Ha commentato sul vostro aspetto?”

Lestrade scuote il capo. “No. No, non ha fatto nessun commento, salvo chiedere se mi fossi divertito alle festività la scorsa serata.”

“E cosa avete risposto?”

“Gli ho detto di sì, molto.”

“Non avete menzionato l’avvelenamento?”

“No.”

“Bene.” Rimane in silenzio per un momento mentre si prepara a sussurrare le parole che potrebbero benissimo essere le più pericolose che abbia mai detto. “È mia convinzione che il capitano è responsabile del vostro avvelenamento.”

Il volto di Lestrade diventa grigio. La sua voce è un bisbiglio feroce. “Perché il capitano dovrebbe voler avvelenare il suo primo ufficiale?”

“Non lo so,” risponde, scuotendo la testa. “Deve volervi fuori dai piedi per qualche ragione. Oppure lo voleva ieri sera.”

“Ora ascoltatemi bene, Holmes, non potete semplicemente fare un’accusa di questo genere senza nessuna prova—“

Ma la mente di Sherlock  sta già sfrecciando avanti. È ovvio che il capitano voleva lanciare il party per distrarre i passeggeri e gli ufficiali da qualche affare che doveva compiere, e qualunque esso fosse, era abbastanza serio da richiedere che il primo ufficiale della nave non lo venisse a sapere, ad ogni costo.

Ma cosa? Che cosa potrebbe aver fatto da necessitare un così alto livello di segretezza?

“Qual è il carico di questa nave?” domanda.

La domanda sembra cogliere Lestrade di sorpresa. “Beh, le solite cose. Tessuti. Acciaio—“

Il suono di voci provenienti dalle scale e dal fondo della galleria fa fermare brutalmente Lestrade.

Entrambi gli uomini rimangono completamente immobili finché i proprietari delle voci si dirigono nella direzione opposta, e il suono delle loro conversazioni gradualmente diventa di nuovo indistinto.

Lestrade fa un passo urgente più vicino a Sherlock, mettendo la testa al livello del suo orecchio e parlando a bassa voce e velocemente. “Ascoltatemi, Holmes. Quello che state implicando è— come avete detto— un rischio per la vostra vita semplicemente in virtù del fatto che l’avete menzionato. Sotto un comando più gentile, questo tipo di conversazione è pericoloso—potrebbe significare passare qualche tempo in catene. Ma su questa nave, sotto questo capitano, il vostro suggerimento sulla faccenda garantisce la vostra impiccagione, probabilmente senza processo.”

Apre la bocca per protestare, ma Lestrade continua a parlare prima che lui abbia l’occasione di replicare.

“Avete ragione sul fatto che ci sono molte cose strane in questa faccenda,comunque, non abbiamo nessuna prova finora che il capitano sia implicato in qualsiasi modo, perciò per il momento, Mr. Holmes, credo sia la cosa migliore se teneste la testa bassa ed i vostri pensieri ben lontani da questo affare.”

Sente un’acuta fitta di fastidio perché le parole di Lestrade suonano tanto simili all’esplicito avvertimento nella lettera di suo fratello.

Lestrade deve avvertire l’ insolenza dal suo silenzio perché continua, la voce leggermente supplicante.

“Per favore non fraintendetemi. Apprezzo ciò che avete fatto per me più di quanto possa dire, ma questo non cambia il fatto che chiunque sia che desidera che io sia indisposto—che sia il capitano, o qualche altra parte—ormai deve aver saputo che sono stato aiutato. Sono speranzoso che non abbiano idea di chi sia stato, ma c’è sempre il rischio che invece lo sappiano. Perciò vi prego, per questa ragione, qualunque cosa facciate, siate attento. E per l’amor di dio non fate menzione a nessuno dei vostri sospetti  a parte me.”

Sherlock non ha nessuna intenzione di rimanerne fuori. Nonostante questo, realizza che il tenente non lascerà stare l’argomento finché lui non accetta, così annuisce una volta, per mostrare di aver capito.

Riesce a vedere la prova del sollievo di Lestrade nella linea delle sue spalle che si rilassa. “Bene. Credo sia meglio per tutti noi se l’intera faccenda sia dimenticata il più velocemente possibile. Non parliamone più.”

Annuisce un’altra volta, improvvisamente grato per l’oscurità, perché è sicuro che la scarsa luce stia nascondendo la tensione agli angoli della propria bocca, che altrimenti avrebbe sicuramente tradito l’irritazione al sentirsi dire di dimenticare il problema completamente.

“Farei meglio a risalire.”

Fa un passo indietro per far passare il tenente.

“Comunque, penso sia meglio se non siamo visti insieme mentre ritorniamo al ponte. Potreste aspettare qualche minuto fino a che io non sia risalito, prima di andare?”

“Certamente.”

“Vi ringrazio.” Lestrade fa un passo nella direzione delle scale, ma prima di andare mette una mano sulla sua spalla.

“E vi prego, portate i miei ringraziamenti a Mr. Watson. Volevo esprimergli di persona la mia gratitudine, ma credo sia la cosa migliore se nessuno di noi sia visto conversare insieme al momento.”

Inclina il capo solennemente. “Lo farò.”

“Non dimenticate cosa vi ho detto. State attento, Holmes.”

Annuisce di nuovo, e Lestrade, sembrando soddisfatto, si volta e si dirige verso le scale alla fine del ponte dei cannoni.

Aspetta dieci minuti buoni dopo la dipartita di Lestrade prima di dirigersi da dove sono arrivati, zigzagando attorno agli imponenti e silenti cannoni, ai barili di provviste che sono immagazzinate dentro e intorno ad essi. Immagina come debba sembrare questa parte della nave in tempo di guerra, con uomini che corrono in ogni direzione, urlando ordini, coprendosi le orecchie e abbassandosi fuori dalla portata dei cannoni che sobbalzano, l’aria acre con l’odore aspro della polvere da sparo.

Anche se ancora non possiede le prove per dimostrarlo, è certo che il capitano è responsabile per l’improvvisa malattia del Capitano Adams. Se l’uomo ha un debole per il veleno—e lo ha chiaramente—avrebbe senso che avesse mirato a liberarsi dell’altro capitano nella stessa maniera con cui ha cercato di incapacitare il tenente Lestrade. Ma  quello che non riesce a capire è per quale motivo un capitano di guerra come Roberts dovrebbe comandare una nave mercantile verso le Indie orientali.

Non riesce proprio ad arrivare ad una soluzione con le limitate informazioni a disposizione—ha bisogno di più prove, per le quali dovrà cercare, che siano dannati gli avvertimenti di suo fratello e la circospezione del tenente.

È così immerso nei propri pensieri sull’enigma delle ragioni del capitano, che soltanto quando è di nuovo sopracoperta all’aria aperta che riconosce i rumori di urla, e controllando, scorge una folla di marinai radunata ad un lato del ponte.

C’è un’aria di concentrata eccitazione attorno agli uomini; alcuni di loro che si sporgono talmente tanto oltre la barra che sembra possano gettarsi oltre il fianco dritti in acqua—e molti di loro stanno gridando e strillando parole di incoraggiamento a quello che Sherlock può solo supporre debba essere qualcuno di sotto.

Riconosce Billy, che è piegato in avanti con la testa tra le sbarre. Si ferma vicino a lui per chiedere al ragazzo che cosa sta succedendo.

“Billy? Cos’è tutto questo?”

Billy si gira a guardarlo, il viso brillante d’eccitazione. “È una scommessa, Mr. Holmes! Mr. MacTavish ha offerto una puntata di cinque sterline se John Watson fosse riuscito a scendere lungo il fianco della nave, tuffarsi in acqua senza una rete, e ritornare di nuovo a bordo.”

“ _Che cosa?”_

“Guardate voi stesso! Sta ritornando adesso!” Billy indica in basso in acqua, e lì, affettando l’acqua e nuotando come fosse parte dell’oceano stesso, c’è John, che nuota attraverso le onde blu cristallo verso il fianco della nave.

Sherlock ha il cuore in gola.

Il corpo di John appare minuscolo nella vasta distesa dell’oceano aperto, ed è lontano, troppo lontano dal fianco della nave per i suoi gusti.

“Ma perché avrebbe dovuto …?”

“Se ad un uomo è stata fatta una scommessa di cinque sterline, non può giustamente rifiutarla, Mr. Holmes. Non se vuole conservare un qualche tipo di dignità.”

Sherlock si volta verso la fonte della voce rassicurante, e vede il volto pratico di uno dei marinai che ieri si è presentato sottocoperta come Mr. Burns.

“Specialmente non John Watson,” aggiunge l’uomo con una risatina bassa. “Se mai è esistito un amante del rischio—e ne ho conosciuti tanti a mio tempo — va’ sotto il nome di John Watson. Mai visto quell’uomo dire di no ad una scommessa. Il trucco ovviamente è risalire a bordo senza risvegliare l’attenzione degli squali.”

“Oh mio dio.” Sherlock avvinghia il parapetto sotto le sue mani, gli occhi puntati sul puntino dorato della testa di John che si muove attraverso l’acqua per ritornare alla nave.

“Non preoccuparti,” dice Burns, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla con forza formidabile. “John è il nuotatore più forte che abbia mai visto. Starà bene.”

John adesso è distante solo qualche iarda dal fianco della nave, ma a suo avviso, ogni centimetro di acqua dell’oceano presente tra John e lo scafo è troppo. La sua mente è una litania di silenziose suppliche mentre si sporge avanti sulla barra, lo stomaco che si contorce dalla paura. Perché? Perché farebbe una cosa così spericolata?

“DAI JOHNNY!”

“Sbrigati adesso! Quegli squali mi sembrano molto affamati!”

Gli uomini sono gioviali, si colpiscono l’un l’altro sulla schiena e ridono—nessuno di loro sembra preoccupato che John non ce la faccia, che sarà spazzato via da una corrente incontrollata, o che uno dei chiacchierati ma non ancora visibili squali si renderà manifesto mentre da un morso al fianco di John.

Si sente male dalla paura, e stringe forte la barra come se da questa dipendesse la sua vita.

È solo una questione di secondi prima che John tocchi il fianco della nave e gli uomini eruttino in urla trionfanti.

Rilascia un respiro che non si era neanche accorto di trattenere, il corpo che s’indebolisce dal sollievo.

“Ehi,” sente un tocco molto più gentile sulla spalla, e si gira per vedere Burns che lo osserva attentamente con qualcosa di simile alla compassione negli occhi. “Eri davvero preoccupato per lui, vero?”

Riesce solo ad annuire debolmente, lo sguardo fisso sul corpo slanciato di John mentre emerge, gocciolante, dall’acqua, intero e incolume; è incapace di levare lo sguardo dalla vista di John, mentre si tira su una mano dopo l’altra con l’aiuto di una corda, camminando sul lato della nave come fosse la cosa più facile del mondo.

Quando John raggiunge il parapetto, si alza completamente in piedi e si ferma un momento per guardare in basso gli uomini che scoppiano in un coro di rinnovate urla, il volto illuminato da un sorriso trionfante, il petto nudo che si solleva leggermente dallo sforzo, l’oro dei raggi del tardo pomeriggio che fanno brillare i suoi capelli bagnati, e gli viene in mente, non per la prima volta, di quanto davvero sia impossibile John Watson, con il suo equilibrio impeccabile, i piedi nudi che si aggrappano al parapetto con facilità, la luce che si riversa da lui fino a che Sherlock non è certo se è John il responsabile per la sua stessa lucentezza, oppure il sole alle sue spalle.

Le paure di un istante prima adesso sembrano del tutto ridicole. Questo John che si leva sopra di loro è chiaramente invincibile, è immortale— non può essere sconfitto dalla guerra, o dal fuoco dei cannoni, nemmeno la furia del mare può domarlo. Se uno squalo avesse provato a morderlo, John probabilmente ci avrebbe lottato fino a sottometterlo prima ancora che avesse aperto le fauci.

Certo che Sherlock lo sa— come ha potuto dimenticarlo?

Qualcuno offre a John una mano, e John si abbassa a prenderla, saltando giù, ridendo al centro della folla, e poi qualcuno gli da delle pacche sulla schiena tra le scapole con un suono pungente, mentre un altro marinaio gli arruffa i capelli in segno di brusco affetto, ed un terzo gli ficca la sua camicia nelle mani vuote.

Sherlock si ritira dietro la folla chiassosa, sentendosi d’un tratto piccolo e pallido e insignificante davanti a tanta gloria turbolenta.

“Beh avanti, MacTavish!”grida qualcuno. “Paga!”

“Ecco, ecco!”

Riconosce la larga e massiccia figura del marinaio dalla barba rossa col tatuaggio di sirena nell’avambraccio che si trascina avanti verso il cuore della folla, sembrando in qualche modo imbarazzato.

Vede John, la camicia adesso drappeggiata sulle spalle, mentre si scuote i capelli bagnati lontano dagli occhi prima di piazzare le mani sui fianchi e voltarsi ad affrontare l’uomo significativamente più robusto. “Giusto. È ora di aprire anche la borsa e non solo la bocca, amico.”

La sua bocca è seria, ma può vedere la scintilla di umorismo negli occhi di John persino dalla propria distanza.

MacTavish fruga nella giacca per tirare fuori il portamonete. “Quant’era, abbiamo detto? Tre giusto?”

John abbassa il mento e incrocia le braccia sul petto.

È assurdo— John è un terzo della taglia di quell’uomo, mezzo nudo, disarmato, bagnato fradicio, eppure la potenza selvaggia insita nel suo atteggiamento è abbastanza  da far visibilmente tremare di paura l’altro uomo sotto al suo sguardo.

Non ha bisogno di dire una parola; lo sguardo sul suo volto la dice lunga.

“Er … giusto. Era cinque, no? Sì, credo proprio abbiamo concordato cinque.”

MacTavish toglie le monete, contandole fastidiosamente diverse volte prima di lasciarle cadere nel palmo disteso di John.

La folla che si è radunata osserva l’intero procedimento con attenzione rapita, la tensione del momento evidente nel loro silenzio.

Non appena l’ultima moneta è premuta nel pugno aspettante di John, lui chiude le dita attorno al denaro, e alza lo sguardo su MacTavish con un sorriso accecante.

Sherlock sente tutta l’aria lasciargli i polmoni in un singolo ansito, proprio come riesce a sentire la tensione abbandonare la folla a quel semplice cambiamento d’espressione di John.

“Perfetto,” dice John, sistemando i soldi nella tasca dei pantaloni fradici e fuori dalla vista. “Sono lieto che tu non abbia perso la ragione, Angus. Ero preoccupato che avremmo dovuto discuterne a pugni.”

Allunga il braccio e da una pacca all’altro uomo sulla spalla, amichevolmente, e MacTavish  sorride raggiante.

“Ahh Johnny, sai che sono un uomo di parola.”

La folla si sposta con John quando lui si fa largo verso prua, e Sherlock si fa piccolo nell’ombra dell’albero, sentendosi esitante, incerto di come farsi strada attraverso il mare di persone per catturare l’attenzione di John.

La folla è chiassosa e si muove così in fretta che decide che non ne vale lo sforzo. Anche se fosse riuscito a strizzarsi tra la massa di gente per avvicinarsi a John, che cosa gli avrebbe detto di fronte a tutte queste persone?

Si gira verso la scalinata a poppa, sentendosi imbronciato e odioso, arrabbiato con se stesso per la propria gelosia all’attenzione data agli altri marinai. È ridicolo sentirsi gelosi— John non lo ha nemmeno visto lì, non è colpa sua. Inoltre, si ricorda amaramente, lui non è _l’unica persona_ a cui John pensa.

Diversamente da lui, John ha altre cose, altre persone con cui occupare la mente. Non è neanche passato un giorno intero da quando si sono separati dopotutto. John probabilmente non ha avuto ancora nemmeno il tempo di sentire la mancanza di Sherlock, non come lui che ha passato metà del giorno a struggersi per l’assenza di John.

Le sue guance bruciano al ricordo delle sue suppliche disperate di quella stessa mattina, il petto gli si riempie di vergogna.

John probabilmente non vuole neanche vederlo stanotte; forse vuole passare il tempo con la ciurma, forse vuole giocare a carte e bere con i compagni di mensa, come qualsiasi altro marinaio.

_Va bene,_ dice a se stesso, anche se le parole suonano con amarezza anche dentro la sua testa. _Non c’è nulla per cui essere turbati._

Sta giusto per mettere la mano sulla ringhiera delle scale, l’intero corpo che vibra d’infelicità alla possibilità di non poter vedere John stanotte, quando sente il proprio nome essere gridato sopra il baccano della folla.

Si volta, cercando la fonte del grido, ed è momentaneamente disorientato dalla luce del tramonto che trafigge i suoi occhi. Fa due passi incerti verso il parapetto di tribordo, una mano gettata sugli occhi per bloccare il bagliore del sole, e tutta la sua infelicità svanisce in un singolo battito di ciglia mentre vede John Watson camminare verso di lui in un fulgore di luce, la camicia ancora gettata intorno alle spalle, la bocca tirata in un sorriso brillante, i capelli dorati che sgocciolano nei suoi occhi.

John lo raggiunge in due falcate, sporgendosi su di lui con grazia casuale per piazzare una mano sulla barra tra di loro, finché non ha creato una pseudo gabbia attorno a Sherlock col suo corpo.

Il sorriso di John potrebbe dar fuoco a tutta la nave.

La sua voce è bassa e dolce come miele. “Ehi ciao, bellissimo.”

Il suo cuore sta battendo così forte che si sente in preda alle vertigini.

Si umetta le labbra. “Ciao.” La sua voce suona fragile alle sue stesse orecchie.

“Mi hai visto vincere la scommessa?”

Annuisce, la preoccupazione e la meraviglia e il sollievo che lottano tutti per predominare sul suo volto.

“E che ne pensi?”

Può a malapena rispondere— è talmente sopraffatto dalla presenza di questo fradicio e mezzo nudo John che invade il suo spazio personale, occhi blu fissi su di lui in un irremovibile scrutinio, luminoso e indagatore.

Sherlock osserva una goccia d’acqua farsi tranquillamente strada sull’angolo della mandibola di John,e chiude gli occhi.

“Penso …” ricorda il modo in cui gli si è stretto il petto dalla paura alla vista di John che nuotava verso il fianco della nave, quanto sembrava piccolo in tutto quell’oceano infinito, quanto impotente. Prende un respiro tremante.  
“Sei un pazzo.”

Riesce a percepire il sorriso di John farsi più ampio anche ad occhi chiusi, e resiste al bisogno di aprirli per vedere se ha ragione.

“È tutto?”

John si avvicina ancora, lo sa perché all’improvviso riesce a sentire il suo odore; d’un tratto è inondato dal suo aroma pungente e virile, di sale luminoso, e oh, ha l’acquolina in bocca, e adesso non può aprire gli occhi perché se lo fa sa che non sarà capace di resistere al bisogno di piegarsi e leccare la scia d’acqua dal torso di John, tutta dal suo ombelico fino all’incavo della sua gola splendente.

“No,” riesce ad aggiungere, deglutendo con forza.

“E per quale motivo, se posso chiedere, non sei venuto a salutare?”

Apre gli occhi a questa domanda perché può sentire—sotto la spavalderia—quello che suona come una traccia di vero dolore nella sua voce.

I loro occhi si connettono, e allo sguardo in quelli di John, tenero, amorevole, giocoso— leggermente ferito— Sherlock capisce subito quanto sia stato sciocco a dubitare.

“Ho pensato—“ inizia, ma poi si blocca, vergognandosi improvvisamente della sua convinzione che John si potesse già essere stancato di lui. Le parole sembrano incastrarsi in gola. “Ho pensato che non volessi vedermi.”

“Perché lo avresti pensato?”

Riesce a sentire la ferita incredulità nella voce di John, e la sua vergogna raddoppia.

Come spiegare che la sua mancanza di fiducia in se stesso è qualcosa che sta sempre con lui, come un’ombra che non riesce a scuotere? Che la sua autostima è così fragile che apparentemente può crollare sotto l’influenza di un singolo velenoso pensiero che striscia nel suo cervello?

“Io—“

Apre la bocca per rispondere, ma è interrotto da delle urla chiassose e da diversi fischi acuti dietro di loro.

“Non credere ad una sola parola che dice, ragazzo!”

“Il nostro John a parole dolci può persuadere le setole di una noce di cocco a staccarsi, ma questo non rende neanche una parola vera!”

“Dovresti vederlo quando raggiungiamo un nuovo porto—le ragazze si allineano sui moli prima ancora che abbiamo gettato l’ancora.”

“Come credi si sia guadagnato il suo soprannome— Watson Tre Continenti?”

“OYE!”

Ci vuole solo una parola.

Nel tempo in cui John si è voltato per lanciare un’occhiataccia ai suoi rumorosi compagni, loro se ne sono già andati, ridendo, verso le scale. Ma quando John si rigira per guardarlo, in aggiunta alla rabbia che è chiara sul suo viso, riesce a vedere che le sue gote sono rosa dall’imbarazzo. 

È momentaneamente sbalordito—non ha mai visto John imbarazzarsi prima.

“Scusa per quello,” mormora John, non incrociando il suo sguardo. “Sono idioti—tutti quanti. Hanno bevuto anche troppo questo pomeriggio.”

Osserva la linea fine della bocca di John, che sembra essersi rimpicciolita con la sua furia, e sente qualcosa sciogliersi dentro di sé.

Vuole così tanto prendere la mano di John, ma non può, non qui fuori sul ponte in pieno giorno.

John ancora non vuole incrociare il suo sguardo. Riesce a vedere l’acqua raccolta in gocce sulle ciglia dei suoi occhi abbassati; vuole baciarle e asciugarle.

La voce di John è diventata rigida, formale. “Ti prego di accettare le mie scuse da parte loro.”

“John—“

John alza lo sguardo alla nota d’urgenza nella sua voce.

“Non devi scusarti.”

Mentre studia il viso stravolto di John nota, per la prima volta, che c’è un taglio fresco nella sua guancia, proprio sotto l’occhio.

Non c’era nessun taglio sul volto di John questa mattina quando ha lasciato la sua stanza.

Tira un respiro improvviso, alzando la mano e indicando la guancia di John. “John, cosa—?”

John gli prende il polso; scuote il capo. “Non adesso.” Abbassa la voce. “Dopo. Te lo spiegherò. Non qui.”

All’instaurazione di questo minore punto di contatto tra loro —il tocco delle dita di John sul suo polso, tanto semplice, tanto innocente —il fragile filo del suo autocontrollo si spezza. Può sentire il mondo muoversi, il rombo del suo desiderio che improvvisamente annega ogni altro pensiero.

La pressione delle dita calde di John sembra risvegliare in lui il ricordo di ogni tocco che lui gli abbia mai concesso, e rabbrividisce nonostante il sole, un’eruzione di pelle d’oca, il respiro che diventa corto.

“John.” Inizia ad avvicinarsi, la voce supplicante. “Potresti—?”

“Sì.” Risponde John prima ancora che finisca di parlare. “Sì, lo farò. Solo—“ John guarda oltre la sua spalla nella direzione delle scale che portano al cassero, e il suo viso è agonizzante, come se il gesto lo addolorasse davvero.

“Devo andare di sotto e darmi una ripulita. Ho ancora del lavoro da fare prima che il sole tramonti.”

Si volta di nuovo verso di lui.

La tensione tra i loro corpi è come una forza viva, vibrante di possibilità. Riesce quasi a vederla, come il calore scintillante che è visibile nei giorni d’estate. È come se il calore di entrambi i loro corpi stia riempiendo tutto lo spazio. Sente il proprio volto bollente e per la prima volta oggi non è a causa dell’imbarazzo.

Sono troppo vicini. Dovrebbe fare un passo indietro. Se qualcuno dovesse vederli … ma non riesce a sopportarlo.

John sta respirando pesantemente e veloce, il suono alto tra loro.

“Devo aspettare che faccia buio. Non appena sarà buio …” Gli occhi di John sono come un lampo di luce solare sull’acqua. “Verrò da te.”

Annuisce per mostrare che ha capito, perché le parole sono oltre le sue facoltà adesso. La sua gola è troppo stretta.

“Devo andare.”

Si lecca le labbra e fa un passo indietro. Gli ci vogliono tutte le forze per farlo. “Sì. Sì, dovresti andare.”

C’è qualcuno che si è fermato in mezzo al ponte, qualcuno che li sta osservando. Sherlock può percepirlo bene, così come ha percepito lo sguardo del capitano su di lui più presto quel giorno. Si mantiene immobile, la postura perfettamente dritta, forzandosi di non guardare.

John coglie il cenno, il linguaggio del corpo che cambia in un istante—la scioltezza nella sua postura, l’inclinazione interna verso Sherlock che si risolve di nuovo nel suo portamento naturale, dritto, spalle larghe, sicuro di sé.

“A stanotte,” dice, le parole così basse che quasi non le sente, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi colmo, irrevocabilmente, di calore, e poi si volta e si fa strada sul ponte, e scompare giù nella scalinata.

È soltanto quando  John è fuori dalla vista che si volta a guardare, e vede chi è che si fermato a osservarli dall’altra parte del ponte, e quando lo vede tutto il calore nel suo corpo si trasforma in ghiaccio.

Anderson è in piedi, che lo osserva senza muovere un muscolo. C’è qualcosa nella sua completa immobilità, nell’irremovibile qualità del suo sguardo che gli fa accapponare la pelle. Il suo volto è vivido dai lividi nel punto in cui Sherlock lo ha colpito ieri; la pelle intorno al naso malamente gonfia, e non riesce a evitare di provare uno scoppio selvaggio di piacere al sapere che è lui il responsabile dei violenti segni sulla faccia ferita di Anderson.

Ma il suo piacere— per quanto maligno— ha vita breve, perché Anderson si rifiuta di abbassare lo sguardo, persino dopo che lo fissa di rimando con tutto l’odio che riesce a raccogliere, la sua stessa bocca distorta in un sogghigno. Anche allora, Anderson continua a fissarlo, la fredda furia nei suoi occhi così spiacevole che alla fine è Sherlock quello costretto a guardare altrove e ritirarsi, con passi affrettati, verso le scale a poppa della nave.

Persino dopo aver raggiunto l’inconsistente solitudine della sua cabina, la schiena premuta solidamente contro la porta, persino allora non riesce a scrollarsi il ricordo della fissità irremovibile e fredda dello sguardo di Anderson;  una presenza così pesante e sgradita come una mano sulla sua pelle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!
> 
> Okay, potete dare la colpa a Mycroft e la sua lettera maledetta per tutto il ritardo.  
> Vi ringrazio per tutte le recensioni (a cui risponderò in questi giorni-- volevo pubblicare prima il capitolo!) siete fantastici e spero siate rimasti a seguire nonostante i ritardi (sorry).
> 
>  
> 
> Tra l'altro, prima che mi dilegui nella notte: VISTO IL TRAILER DELLA S4?!  
> Se vi va, potete commentare anche quello con la sottoscritta ;)
> 
> A presto,  
> ila_D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Sherlock sono riuniti ancora una volta. Cosa pensate accadrà?

 

Capitolo Diciotto

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock non si reca a cena.  
  
Non è perché ha paura di vedere ancora Anderson— no, non è affatto per quello, si dice fermamente e credendoci solo a metà— è perché si sente troppo teso e agitato, ha troppo caldo, si sente troppo pieno di emozioni dopo quei brevi momenti sul ponte con John.  
  
Il suo cuore non ha smesso di palpitare da quando John si è avvicinato, tutto slanciato e bagnato e con l’odore dell’oceano, di un oro luminoso e brillante come il sole stesso, il suo desiderio per Sherlock che si riversava da lui a ondate.  
  
Quanto sciocco, quanto era stato sciocco a pensare che se avesse potuto,  John avrebbe preferito non venire a vederlo, che piuttosto di venire al suo letto, avrebbe preferito bere con gli amici—rabbrividisce persino mentre pensa le parole, e ricade, con forza, nella sedia accanto al tavolo, le gambe molli come acqua. Pensa alla sofferenza così palese nella voce di John, e sente il dolore del rimpianto ancora affilato dentro di sé.  
  
Si farà perdonare da John, pensa fieramente. Non appena sarà qui, gli mostrerà quanto gli è mancato.  
  
Quando sarà buio, ha detto John. Verrà da lui quando sarà buio.  
  
Manca almeno un’ora ancora al tramonto, realizza in uno scoppio di agonia. Ci dev’essere _qualcosa_ con cui può tenersi occupato mentre aspetta, altrimenti diventerà sicuramente matto.  
  
Si piega sul tavolo, le mani seppellite nei capelli dalla frustrazione, e getta un’occhiata intorno alla stanza per qualsiasi cosa possa distrarlo dai minuti che si trascinano lenti.  
  
La fortuna lo assiste. Il suo sguardo si posa sulla pila di pagine che ha messo da parte ieri pomeriggio prima della festa—era davvero soltanto ieri? Sembra come eoni fa—le pagine copiate ordinatamente della sua composizione.  
  
Le tira fuori e inizia a sfogliarle, ripassando la musica a mente.  
  
Si accorge adesso che la fine è tutta sbagliata— il movimento dei secondi violini—no, questo non va bene. Non va bene per niente.  
  
Toglie penna e inchiostro, quasi versandolo nella fretta di intingere la punta, e inizia cancellare delle note per scriverne di nuove.  
  
Si ritrova colmo di una scarica d’ispirazione mentre le melodie della notte prima, il ritmo delle reels e delle gighe, si srotolano in lui. Pensa al suono di quel curioso tamburo, il modo in cui  la bacchetta batteva così veloce contro la pelle dello strumento— come quella musica lo ha fatto sentire, la forza selvaggia in essa, come sembrava bloccargli il respiro, proprio come John lo aveva fatto sentire quando lo aveva visto arrampicarsi sul fianco della nave, i muscoli che splendevano mentre sollevava il corpo solo con la forza delle braccia.  
  
Le note compaiono talmente veloci nella sua mente che le dita non riescono a tenere il passo.  Prende un fascio di fogli puliti per segnare il flusso irrefrenabile di nuova musica che sgorga da lui.  
  
Questo pezzo è su John, e ha così tante nuove informazioni su di lui rispetto al giorno prima. Adesso ha visto John in azione come chirurgo—chino su Lestrade, la fronte corrucciata in concentrazione, una mano dalle dita leste che fruga nella borsa medica per tirare fuori uno strumento, ogni azione piena di grazia, colma di sicura confidenza; ha visto John mentre si fa baldoria —il modo in cui riesce a ottenere l’attenzione di tutti nella stanza con una risata facile, la cadenza bassa della sua voce mentre canta— il modo in cui sembra diventare ancora più luminoso alla presenza del loro aperto affetto.  
  
Tutto questo riempie la sua mente mentre la musica s’alza in lui come una marea, i ricordi di John che si mischiano ai ricordi della musica della scorsa notte; il battito del tamburo,  le note acute e ossessionanti del piffero, e il suono dolce e sonoro del suo violino si muovono in lui per creare un qualcosa dissimile a qualsiasi pezzo di musica abbia mai scritto.  
  
E certamente, questo non è tutto ciò che ha imparato di nuovo su John— ora conosce John anche come un amante.  
  
Ripensa a John allungato sotto di lui, al calore del suo corpo, alla forza nelle sue mani— il modo in cui la bocca di John si muoveva contro la propria, i suoni bassi che ha emesso quando lo ha toccato.  
  
Sente le guance bollenti e si morde il labbro, premendo la penna così forte sulla pagina da lasciare una macchia sopra gli ultimi tre tempi.  
  
Imprecando leggermente sotto voce, si siede dritto un momento per asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte.  
  
Fa troppo caldo nella sua cabina.  
  
Adesso che sono arrivati ai tropici, il caldo è un costante promemoria che ora sono molto lontani dalle coste fredde e nebbiose dell’Inghilterra. Non gli dispiace; per la maggior parte è un miglioramento rispetto alle piogge ed il freddo pungenti a cui si era abituato. Ma stanotte l’aria sembra afosa e soffocante, e si ritrova a desiderare una finestra nella sua stretta cuccetta, così da poter sentire il tocco rinfrescante dell’aria della sera.  
  
Il meglio che può fare è togliersi la giacca, allentare il fazzoletto al collo, e attorcigliare le maniche della camicia. Aiuta un poco, ma quanto più pensa a John, tanto più sente caldo, finché il sudore sta gocciolando dalla sua fronte nelle pagine della composizione.  
  
Scrive furiosamente,  in modo febbricitante— come un uomo in trance —per quanto tempo non lo sa, ma improvvisamente si accorge che la luce nella stanza è così soffusa che riesce a malapena a vedere il foglio sotto di lui.  
  
Si sta per alzare ad accendere la candela sul tavolo, quando un colpo delicato risuona alla sua porta.  
  
Salta come un coniglio al suono del fucile del cacciatore. Fa cadere il fiammifero che aveva in mano, quasi inciampando sulla sedia nell’ impazienza di raggiungere la porta.  
  
La spalanca, col cuore che gli martella in petto; terrorizzato un istante prima di farlo che non sarà affatto John ma Anderson, o qualche altro passeggero venuto a disturbarlo.  
  
Tutto il fiato lo abbandona in un sospiro di sollievo alla vista del viso abbronzato di John, raggiante nella penombra del corridoio.  
  
John inclina il capo in un saluto formale, la luce della candela nella sua stanza che riversa oro nei suoi capelli mentre china la testa.  
  
“Buona sera,” dice a voce bassa, prima di alzare lo sguardo su di lui con un sorriso.  
  
Il suo cuore fa una capriola in petto, ed è così ammaliato dalla vista di John davvero qui fuori dalla porta da rimanere completamente immobile per diversi battiti assordanti del suo cuore.  
  
Il sorriso di John s’alza ad un angolo, divertito. “Posso entrare?”  
  
Sherlock scatta di nuovo alla vita, facendo velocemente un passo a lato per far passare John; mortificato per il fatto che uno dei sorrisi di John gli faccia dimenticare tutte le sue maniere. “Sì, certamente. Entra, entra.”  
  
John entra dentro al suo invito, superandolo senza toccarlo, ma vicino abbastanza che riesce a sentire l’aria muoversi al suo passaggio. Chiude la porte dietro di sé con un clic.   
  
John si gira a guardarlo, e alla luce della candela il suo sorriso sembra tremare di felicità.  
  
“Come stai?” chiede, in quella stessa voce bassa che sembra tendergli lo stomaco come se vi fosse connesso un filo invisibile.  
  
“Sto— sto bene,” balbetta, di nuovo meravigliato dall’effetto che John può avere su di lui, solo stando ad un braccio di distanza.  
  
John si è cambiato da quando Sherlock lo aveva visto sul ponte; indossa una camicia consumata di lino blu, scolorita, il tessuto fine a causa degli anni, ma il colore evidenzia il blu dei suoi occhi, facendoli brillare di un indaco profondo. Ha le maniche arrotolate a rivelare i fasci  muscolari  nelle braccia dorate; la giacca gettata in una delle mani. Non è più bagnato fradicio, ma riesce a vedere le chiazze di sale sulle sue tempie dall’acqua dell’oceano, e i suoi capelli sembrano più morbidi del solito. Vuole toccarli.  
  
Riesce a malapena a pensare a cosa dire; d’improvviso è sopraffatto dal nervosismo. Può credere  appena che era soltanto questa mattina che lui e John erano sdraiati nudi l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro in questa stessa cabina.  
  
Arrossisce violentemente al ricordo.  
  
Scopre di non sapere cosa fare delle sue mani.                                      
  
“Vorresti— vorresti un po’ d’acqua?” il suo rossore aumenta alla totale banalità di questa offerta, non riesce a pensare a cos’altro dire, cos’altro possiede da poter dare a John.  
  
John getta indietro la testa e ride, e lui sente un po’ del suo nervosismo dissolversi a quel suono. “Molto gentile da parte tua.” Gli sta sorridendo in un modo che sembra come se stia tentando di tenere la bocca seria, ma il sorriso continua comunque a spuntargli sul viso. È contagioso. Sente le sue stesse labbra contrarsi. “Sì, grazie. Volentieri.”  
John indica la sedia davanti al suo tavolo. “Posso?”  
  
“Oh, sì. Prego. Siediti.”  
  
John è come un soffio d’aria fresca nello spazio ristretto della cabina. Ogni cosa di lui è fresca e pulita e blu. Il suo aspetto ordinato rende Sherlock  dolorosamente consapevole del proprio stato d’abbigliamento meno che lindo, dei capelli umidi sulla fronte, ed il modo in cui la camicia gli si è appiccicata alla schiena dal sudore. Desidera aver avuto almeno la lungimiranza di cambiarsi la camicia.  
  
John fa per sedersi, e mentre lo fa, Sherlock vede che cosa la sua giacca stava nascondendo alla vista; John sta tenendo  in mano una bottiglia scura.  
  
“Potremmo anche bere questo,” dice John, con un sorriso malizioso, tenendola sollevata. “Non me ne intendo molto di vino, ma Styles mi ha assicurato che è un’annata davvero buona.”  
  
“Come hai—?”  
  
“Uno dei ragazzi che ha perso la scommessa, non aveva denaro da offrirmi, perciò ho accettato questo come pagamento.”  
  
Sherlock lo fissa in completo shock. Le abilità e i frutti misteriosi di John Watson sono sconfinati, realizza. Non c’è davvero niente che John non possa fare.  
  
John sta già togliendo il tappo di sughero con i denti. “Non ho portato nessun bicchiere però, perciò dovremmo dividere una tazza, se a te va bene.”  
  
Annuisce, senza parole, l’acqua che ha offerto a John completamente dimenticata, mentre affonda sul letto, seduto di fronte a lui.  
  
“Dobbiamo fare così oppure bere direttamente dalla bottiglia.”  
  
John gli sorride di nuovo e lui è davvero lieto di essersi seduto. La promessa in quel sorriso gli fa venire le ginocchia molli.  
  
L’energia che vi era sul ponte tra loro è ancora presente, che risplende, bollente— come un muro di fuoco, come una cosa viva che si contorce su per la sua spina dorsale, facendolo sentire stordito e in preda alle vertigini, brividi di caldo e freddo contemporaneamente.  
  
“Possiamo usare la mia tazza,” dice prendendola, il cuore che gli pulsa alla base della gola mentre si allunga.  
  
La passa a John, che la riempie a metà col liquido di un profondo rosso, prima di ripassargliela per la prima bevuta.  
  
John solleva la bottiglia in un silenzioso brindisi mentre Sherlock porta la tazza alla bocca.  
  
“Alla tua salute,” dice John, e lui può a malapena prendere un sorso senza versarlo, tanto forte stanno tremando le sue dita.  
  
Beve, una profonda sorsata; sente gli occhi di John su di lui per tutto il tempo, che osservano il movimento della sua gola mentre deglutisce.  
  
Abbassa la tazza, si lecca le labbra; vede John spingersi leggermente in avanti sulla sedia, e quando gli passa la tazza, le dita di John che sfiorano le sue lo fanno sobbalzare così violentemente che allora quasi versa il vino, ma lo nota appena, perché gli occhi di John ancora non hanno lasciato i suoi.  
  
“John—“ inizia.  
  
“Sì?” dice John, ancor prima che abbia finito, la tazza congelata in aria tra loro, ancora tenuta da entrambe le loro mani.  
  
“Stai … stai bene,” balbetta, sentendo le guance arrossarsi dall’imbarazzo quando quelle parole falliscono del tutto a esprimere quello che sta cercando di dire. Prova di nuovo. “Voglio dire, stai bene, stanotte … la tua— la tua camicia blu.”  
  
Blocca quel balbettio, e si morde il labbro. Il suo volto va a fuoco.  
  
“La mia camicia blu?” chiede John sommessamente, ghignando, la lingua che esce fuori da un angolo della sua bocca sorridente. “Ti piace?”  
  
“Sì,” risponde, e lascia andare la presa sulla tazza per abbassare gli occhi in grembo.  
  
“Ne sono lieto,” dice John, e Sherlock lo sente avvicinarsi ancora un po’ di più.  
  
Non c’è molto spazio tra il tavolo ed il letto, ed essendo seduto di fronte a John adesso sono vicini abbastanza che se si spostasse anche solo leggermente, le loro ginocchia si sfiorerebbero.  
  
“Mi sei mancato oggi,” dice, dolorosamente consapevole del lamento palese nella sua voce. Tiene lo sguardo fermamente fisso in grembo, imbarazzato.  
  
“Ah sì?” chiede John, e c’è qualcosa nella cadenza di quelle due parole che sembra arrivare in lui, qualcosa di melodioso, qualcosa che si solleva, qualcosa egualmente colma di desiderio.  
  
“Non riuscivo—“ è incoraggiato da quello che sente nella voce di John, ma è ancora troppo timido per alzare lo sguardo ed averne la conferma. “Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te. Non riuscivo … non riuscivo a pensare a nient’altro.”  
  
John ha ripreso la tazza di vino, ma non l’ha ancora alzata alla bocca—rimane dimentica nella sua mano.  
  
“Che cosa hai fatto tutto il giorno?” chiede, la voce soffice, colma di genuina curiosità.  
  
“Io …” osa un’occhiata al volto di John e il respiro gli si ferma in gola. “Ho pensato a te per la maggior parte del tempo,” ammette, le gote scarlatte mentre ripensa a quello che ha fatto questa mattina proprio dopo che John se n’è andato.  
  
“Sì?” domanda John, mettendo la tazza di vino sul tavolo vicino a lui, intatta, lo sguardo solo su Sherlock, tutto per Sherlock. La sua voce sta diventando sempre più senza fiato. “A cosa hai pensato?”  
  
Non riesce a star fermo mentre ricorda di come ha seppellito il viso nel cuscino e ha pensato a John, come non è riuscito a resistere dal toccarsi.  
  
“Io …” fa guizzare una mano nervosa alla bocca, torturando il bordo del labbro inferiore col dito, incerto riguardo il perché di quel gesto, ma sentendosi forzato a farlo; John gli prende il polso, bloccando il movimento.  
  
“Cos’è questo?” soffia John, tirando le sue dita a sé, cullandole delicatamente tra le mani,allungandole una ad una per studiarle.  
  
Le sue dita, si accorge, sono coperte da macchie d’inchiostro.  
  
“Stavo … componendo.”  
  
Gli occhi di John, mentre scorrono su di lui dalle sue mani, sono così pieni di tenera passione che è certo che se continuerà a guardarli andrà a fuoco.  
  
“Oh dio, brillante creatura.”  
  
La voce di John è quanto di più vicino ad una carezza di qualsiasi tocco Sherlock abbia mai sentito, e ansima leggermente a quel suono, si piega avanti sul letto finché le sue ginocchia non sfiorano quelle di John.  
  
“Non … non è finita ancora, ma quando lo sarà …” deglutisce con forza, studiando le proprie dita lunghe e bianche, curvate amorevolmente sul palmo di John. Lo sguardo svolazza di nuovo al suo. “Quando lo sarà, la suonerò per te. Voglio che tu l’ascolti.”  
  
“Dio, Sherlock …”  
  
Sente le mani di John stringersi sulle sue dita mentre lo dice, e non riesce più a sopportare la distanza tra di loro.  
Afferra di rimando le mani di John, stringendo forte, tanto forte che lui alza lo sguardo, sorpreso.  
  
“Mi sei mancato,” ripete, questa volta non disturbandosi a camuffare il dolore nella propria voce, il dolore nel petto che ha sentito tutto il giorno, che sembra voglia dilaniarlo e scavargli un buco dentro, che adesso potrà soltanto essere colmato dalle mani di John tra le sue.  
  
“Lo so,” dice John, e Sherlock sa adesso per certo che non si sta immaginando la qualità senza fiato della voce di John, il dolore che combacia col suo.  
  
“Era solo un giorno, lo so,” continua a raffica, consapevole del fatto che sta dicendo più di quanto gli piacerebbe, ma incapace di fermare il torrente di parole che ha bruciato nell’orlo delle sue labbra per tutto il giorno, aspettando di esplodere. “Ma non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te. Le tue mani, la tua bocca … il modo in cui sentivo  il tuo corpo contro il mio …” esita al suono del respiro inalato di John, ed il suo sguardo balza a sostenere quello dell’uomo. “Era tutto ciò a cui riuscivo a pensare.”  
  
Il respiro di John è diventato rotto, le dita tese contro le sue nel punto in cui le stringe.  
  
“Io … non sono riuscito a smettere di toccarmi anche dopo che te ne sei andato.”  
  
John allora geme davvero, il suono prolungato e alto tra di loro, e Sherlock abbassa la voce imbarazzato ma anche incoraggiato da quella reazione, e continua a parlare, il suo stesso respiro basso e veloce.  
  
“Ho provato a tornare a dormire come avevi detto, ma quando mi sono girato— il cuscino, aveva il tuo odore e io …”  
  
Le unghie di John scavano sul suo palmo con forza improvvisa. La sua voce suona strozzata. “E tu …?”  
  
La voce di Sherlock adesso è solo un sussurro. “Mi sono preso in mano mentre ripensavo … e io … mi sono toccato … il tutto mentre immaginavo fossi tu, che fosse la tua mano attorno a me.”  
  
Rischia uno sguardo al viso di John. Le ciglia sono pesanti sui suoi occhi, le pupille nere e profonde e scintillanti.  
  
Abbassa lo sguardo alla linea delle sue labbra, leggermente aperte e tinte di un bel rosa.  
  
Desidera così tanto baciarlo.  
  
“John,” dice, e la sua voce sta tremando. Si piega più vicino; sente le dita di John stringersi attorno alle proprie.  
  
“Voglio …” si umetta le labbra, gli occhi che non lasciano mai la bocca di John. “Lascerai che …”  
  
John si avvicina di rimando, la posizione che rispecchia la sua. Il suo respiro è corto. “Che cosa?”  
  
“Voglio baciarti.”  
  
Il sorriso di risposta di John è lento e colmo di calore. “Bene. Questo va … bene.”  
  
Sta ancora inchinandosi avanti lentamente, come se il suo corpo fosse attratto a quello di John da una forza propria.  
  
“Posso …?” si lecca di nuovo le labbra, vede lo sguardo di John seguire il progresso della sua lingua sul suo labbro inferiore. “Posso baciarti?”  
  
La risposta di John è un sospiro. “Pensavo non l’avresti più chiesto.”  
  
Reso audace dal desiderio nella sua voce, s’inchina finché non riesce a sentire il respiro di John —soffice contro le proprie labbra aperte. Sta lì, sopraffatto, la bocca tremante, il suo stesso respiro rumoroso e corto nello spazio infinitesimale tra di loro.  
  
Soltanto questo è quasi troppo per Sherlock— solo stare qui in questo spazio, così vicino a John, così vicino da poter sentire il suo respiro, il suo viso appannato dalla propria visuale, le dita strette nelle sue, lo fa sentire come se il suo cuore gli stesse per scoppiare in petto, tanto è ricolmo di sentimenti.  
  
“Sherlock …” la voce di John è una calda esalazione contro la sua bocca. “Chiudi gli occhi.”  
  
Esita, gli occhi spalancati per non perdere niente di quella vista, della guancia di John tanto vicina alla sua, la curva delle ciglia appena visibile nel suo campo visivo.  
  
Il suo cuore sta martellando—sente la testa leggera dall’intensità del suo desiderio, come se potesse scomparire dalla faccia della terra se non tiene sotto controllo la sensazione, come se ne sarà spazzato via se si arrendesse ad essa.  
  
“Sherlock.” La voce di John è così gentile.  
  
Chiude gli occhi.  
  
Sente John che inclina la testa, le ciglia che tremolano e si chiudono contro le sue guance mentre lui si avvicina, finché il suo labbro inferiore sfiora delicatamente il proprio.  
  
Boccheggia alla sensazione, resa doppiamente intensa in virtù del fatto che i suoi occhi sono chiusi.  
  
John si tiene immobile, il respiro caldo contro le sue labbra, e Sherlock è grato che John capisce, che per quanto voglia che lui continui a muoversi, a premere di più, che la sua lingua esca fuori e trovi la propria— ha bisogno di un momento per assorbire la sensazione di questo soltanto, del miracolo della bocca di John contro la propria ancora una volta.  
  
Le labbra di John sono soffici, e lo sembrano ancora di più a causa del contrasto della barba incipiente sulla sua guancia—non ha avuto tempo di rasarsi questa mattina dopo aver lasciato la sua stanza, e Sherlock riesce a sentirne l’intenso graffiare sul mento. Vuole sfregare il volto nella sua barba finché la sua pelle non pizzica dappertutto.  
  
Da così vicino, John profuma ancora di più di sé—una dolce miscela di mare e vento fresco—e prende un respiro per inalare quel profumo nei polmoni, lasciarlo spargersi lentamente fin nel profondo di se stesso e nel suo circolo sanguigno.  
  
_Vieni dentro di me,_ pensa. _Diventa una parte di me._  
  
Persino mentre lo pensa, apre le labbra e John risponde di rimando, il soffice calore della sua bocca che si apre, che combacia con la propria tanto perfettamente, lo scorrere bagnato della sua lingua che trova il labbro inferiore di Sherlock e lo traccia con attenta riverenza, facendolo ansimare in sorpresa delizia.  
  
Che possa essere così bello, ancora lo riempie di meraviglia— perché, perché avere la bocca di John sulla sua può mettere ogni cosa nel mondo al suo posto, può riempirlo con così tanto sentimento che vuole gridare come se soffrisse?  
  
La lingua di John adesso sta accarezzando la fossetta nel suo labbro superiore, e lui sta tremando da quella delicata esplorazione, dilaniato dal desiderio che John continui a fare quello che sta facendo e dal desiderio che invece faccia tuffare la lingua nel calore della sua bocca con più forza, per carezzare la lunghezza della propria.  
  
John fa scorrere la bocca sulla curva del suo labbro inferiore, tirandolo delicatamente tra i denti. Lo lascia fare, rabbrividendo al suggerimento di pressione. Sente il ginocchio di John premere contro il suo interno coscia, e apre di più le gambe in risposta, allungandosi mentre lo fa per aggrapparsi agli avambracci di John, così da sentire i muscoli che si flettono sottopelle.  
  
Le braccia di John sono lisce e calde—tanto calde che è come se riesca a sentire la presenza del sole ancora sulla sua pelle, e fa scorrere le mani in su, su sulle fasce del muscolo, boccheggiando nella sua bocca mentre percepisce lo spostamento e la flessione.  
  
Sente John emettere in risposta un suono basso di piacere, da qualche parte nel retro della gola, e sente una vampa di calore scoppiare alla vita tra le proprie gambe a quel suono. Fa scivolare le mani di nuovo giù sulle braccia di John fino a prendere le sue mani e poi s’impenna in avanti, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca.  
  
Le labbra di John si aprono volentieri per lasciarlo entrare, la bocca spalancata; trova la sua lingua e l’accarezza nel modo in cui ricorda John ha fatto per lui.  
  
Le mani di John lo afferrano per le braccia e poi la sua lingua risponde leccando quella di Sherlock, tante piccole leccate che fanno sentire le sue ossa come se si stessero trasformando in gelatina, facendo esplodere il basso fuoco che brucia in lui in un inferno di brama.  
  
Il ginocchio di John sta premendo con forza nel suo interno coscia, e capisce che se quel ginocchio si muovesse solo leggermente più avanti e verso l’interno, starebbe sfregando contro la parte di Sherlock che correntemente ha bisogno di più attenzioni.  
  
Si contorce nel letto, inchinandosi avanti nello sforzo di arrivare più vicino a John, quasi non riuscendo nella sua impazienza.  
  
Le mani di John giungono alle sue spalle per fermarlo, e si tira indietro con un sorriso sulle labbra, il respiro ansante.  
Sherlock emette realmente un grido alla perdita.  
  
“Credo … possa essere meglio se vengo a sedermi vicino a te.”  
  
Le sue guance sono bollenti mentre si raddrizza. Si slaccia le scarpe e le scalcia via, poi si sposta indietro per far spazio nel letto.  
  
Non c’è nessuna ragione per sentirsi nervoso; lui e John hanno già fatto tutto questo neanche dodici ore fa, ma in qualche modo la sua anticipazione è affilata ad un punto quasi insopportabile. È come se la pelle non riesca a contenere l’enormità del suo desiderio, sembra come se dovesse scoppiare ad un qualsiasi momento.  
  
John prende una lunga sorsata dalla tazza di vino sul tavolo prima di inchinarsi a togliersi le scarpe. Quando si raddrizza per guardarlo, sta sorridendo. Gli offre la tazza, Sherlock la prende e inghiotte metà del contenuto senza neanche sentirne il sapore. È troppo concentrato sul riportare John di nuovo contro di lui per poter notare cose così triviali come il sapore del vino. Anche se qualche parte distante del suo cervello registra che è davvero molto buono. Riesce a sentirne gli effetti, caldo e piacevole mentre gli si srotola in petto.  
  
John gli prende la tazza dalle dita distratte, cercando di contenere il sorriso che continua a sbucargli in viso. Ci riesce solo a metà, ed il risultato è che la sua bocca rimane con un sorrisetto sghembo e divertito.  
  
Lo fa sembrare più attraente che mai.  
  
Poggia la tazza col vino di nuovo sul tavolo e poi indica il letto, il volto più sobrio mentre d’un tratto diventa ancora una volta formale. “Posso unirmi a te?”  
  
Fa di sì con la testa, le mani strette con forza tra le cosce tremanti.  
  
È talmente eccitato che sente sarà tutto finito non appena John lo bacerà di nuovo.  
  
John s’inginocchia sul letto, la bocca ancora contorta in quel sorrisetto impossibile che lo fa sentire simultaneamente senza fiato e come se stesse guardando direttamente il sole.  
  
“Lo sai …?” dice John, avvicinandosi a lui a gattoni, il sorriso che cambia impercettibilmente mentre si fa più vicino, che brilla agli angoli con un qualcosa di pericoloso, qualcosa pieno di brama. “Neanche io sono riuscito a smettere di pensarti tutto il giorno. Non importa quale lavoro avessi davanti a me, sembrava comunque scomparire mentre mi ritrovavo a pensare alle tue mani, ai suoni che hai fatto … alla tua bocca.”  
  
Mentre dice la parola, lo sguardo gli cade sulla sua bocca, le ciglia basse sugli occhi che lanciano ombre a punta sulle sue guance alla luce della candela. Va su di lui e Sherlock può a mala pena respirare, tanto è disperato perché John chiuda l’ultimo centimetro tra di loro e porti le loro bocche di nuovo assieme.  
  
“Da … davvero?” chiede, schiudendo le labbra e sporgendosi su John anche se lui sta già sfiorando la bocca sulla sua.  
  
“Sì.”  
  
Il suo intero corpo rabbrividisce una volta, forte, e poi la bocca di John si apre sulla sua, e la sua lingua trova quella di Sherlock— bella, calda e bagnata, e geme piano, arrendendosi al bacio, aprendo la bocca il più possibile per invitare John.  
  
John è ancora a gattoni, mentre s’inarca su Sherlock con tutto il suo corpo, leccando la lunghezza della sua lingua con le stesse lunghe e oscene leccate che gli fanno credere che le proprie ossa si stiano sciogliendo.  
  
La sensazione gli fa ricordare vividamente come John ha praticato lo stesso tipo di leccata su un’altra parte di lui la sera precedente.  
  
Emette un piagnucolio nel retro della gola, le mani che volano ad agguantare John per il davanti della camicia per tirarlo più vicino, le cosce che si spalancano sul materasso come se avessero una volontà propria.  
John si accuccia in quello spazio e interrompe il bacio, ridendo, senza fiato, risistemandosi in modo da essere seduto sulle ginocchia di fronte a lui. Allunga una mano per circondare la sua guancia, il pollice che liscia con affetto l’angolo delle sue labbra. Il suo sorriso è affettuoso, ma i suoi occhi sono scuri e pieni di peccato.  “Ti piace vero?”  
  
Annuisce, senza sorridere; le mani ancora agganciate al tessuto della camicia di John. Spinge la fronte contro la sua, respirando forte, lo sguardo greve sulla sua bocca prima di usare la presa per riportare la bocca di John contro la propria.  
  
John lo asseconda, la lingua che esce fuori a leccargli l’interno della bocca aperta; la mano che gli circonda la guancia lo tiene delicatamente, guidandogli la testa in modo da poter approfondire l’angolo del bacio.  
  
John si tira indietro dopo un altro minuto circa, sistemando la fronte contro la sua proprio come ha fatto Sherlock. La sua voce è bassa e pesante, la mano calda sulla sua mandibola. “Sai quale parte di te mi è mancata di più?”  
  
Sherlock si lecca le labbra formicolanti dal bacio, assaporando John e rabbrividendo con forza. “No,” sussurra, la sua stessa voce roca dal desiderio.  
  
“I tuoi capelli,” soffia John sulla sua bocca. Proprio mentre pronuncia quelle parole, la sua mano s’infila tra i riccioli di Sherlock, le unghie che graffiano leggermente lo scalpo mentre le fa scorrere, e Sherlock _si scioglie._  
  
Il suo intero corpo s’inarca, sporgendosi verso il tocco della mano di John e lui preme la bocca sull’attaccatura dei suoi capelli, seppellendo il naso nei riccioli scuri e inalando a fondo. “Oh dio, il loro odore— Sherlock … _dio_.”  
  
Può sentire la bocca aperta di John muoversi sulla scriminatura mentre le dita s’intrecciano nei capelli alla base della sua nuca.  
  
John continua a parlare, la bocca ancora seppellita sulla linea dei suoi capelli. “Sono così scuri, così folti. Lo sai, Sherlock, da quanto tempo volevo toccarli? Chiedimelo. Chiedimi da quanto tempo.”  
  
La sua testa è reclinata; il collo disteso, perso nella sensazione delle dita forti di John che si fanno strada attraverso i suoi ricci spessi. È quasi bello come farsi baciare da John. _Quasi._ Si sente ubriaco dalla sensazione.  
  
La sua voce viene fuori strascicata. “Da quanto?”  
  
“Dal primo giorno in cui ti ho incontrato. Dio, volevo seppellirci dentro le mani. Proprio così. E sai cosa ho imparato, Sherlock?”  
  
La sua testa ruota avanti sul collo mentre la bocca di John trova il suo orecchio, mormorandoci contro.  
  
“Cosa?” chiede, già dimenticandosi la domanda, l’ipnotico movimento delle dita di John sul suo scalpo che gli fa formicolare l’intero corpo.  
  
“Sono molto più soffici di quello che sembrano,” risponde John, le labbra che scivolano sul suo orecchio, la lingua che esce a tracciare la voluta al centro, le dita che si stringono a pugno nei riccioli e tirano.  
  
Mugola, lasciando che la sua testa s’inclini all’indietro, scoprendo la lunga curva della gola.  
  
“Baciami, John,” ansima, la voce senza fiato, disperata. “Dio. _Ti prego._ Baciami mentre stai—“  
  
John si cala sulla sua bocca rovesciata, spingendo la lingua tra le sue labbra aperte a carezzargli la lunghezza della sua, mentre con le mani tira delicatamente i suoi riccioli.  
  
La combinazione della lingua di John che lecca dolcemente dentro la sua bocca insieme alla pressione della sua mano sui capelli è quasi più di quanto riesca a reggere. Può sentire tutto il sangue del suo corpo pulsare bollente tra le gambe.  
  
Se John non lo toccherà presto, perirà di sicuro dove è seduto.  
  
Ricambia il bacio, bramoso, disperato, la bocca che scivola su quella di John anche se lui cerca di tenere i baci lenti e deliberati.  
  
John è seduto sulle ginocchia in modo da essere sopra Sherlock, sporgendosi su di lui. Si arrende alla mano di John che gli tira i capelli, lasciando che il suo corpo s’incurvi all’indietro il più possibile, ed è sull’orlo di sbilanciarsi quando sente la mano di John scivolare dai suoi capelli lungo il suo fianco, fino a tenerlo delicatamente nel fondoschiena, mantenendolo su.  
  
John ha ancora la mano tra i suoi capelli, le dita che s’intrecciano nei riccioli.  
  
Sposta la bocca dalla sua, baciandolo giù per il mento e nel bordo della mandibola. Succhia leggermente sul lato inferiore della sua gola e lui grida, portando di nuovo le mani ad aggrapparsi sul davanti della camicia di John per tirarlo giù sopra di sé.  
  
John si lascia tirare, cadendo tra le cosce spalancate di Sherlock, le braccia piantate ai lati del suo torso a supportare il suo peso.  
  
I loro fianchi trovano un allineamento soddisfacente. L’inguine di John è un peso gradito contro la dolente lunghezza della sua erezione intrappolata.  
  
Immediatamente spinge in alto i fianchi contro il corpo di John ed è ricompensato dalla sensazione della lunga protuberanza del –davvero duro— membro di John che preme nel tessuto fine dei suoi pantaloni.  
  
Boccheggia dal piacere, le mani che allentano la presa nella camicia di John mentre lui spinge contro, la bocca aperta che viaggia bollente e umida per tutta la lunghezza del suo collo nudo, fermandosi per succhiare forte a lato della sua gola—tanto forte che sente i denti mordere la pelle sensibile.  
  
Grida, i fianchi che scattano in alto, e le dita di John volano immediatamente alla sua bocca per zittirlo.  
  
“Silenzio, amore mio.” La bocca di John è calda sul suo orecchio. “Ricorda, devi far piano.”  
  
Annuisce, distratto, respirando profondamente sulle dita di John, non disturbandosi a chiudere la bocca.  
  
Ha un bisogno disperato di più frizione sul suo pene; lascia che le ginocchia si spalanchino, contorcendosi contro il peso notevole di John sopra di lui, rabbrividendo quando il movimento fa scivolare entrambe le loro erezioni l’una contro l’altra.  
  
Osserva John  sopra di sé ansimare in risposta, la bocca che si apre, le ciglia che tremolano e si chiudono.  
  
Il movimento spinge una delle dita di John oltre le sue labbra aperte e lui, colto da qualche irrazionale desiderio che non può spiegare, le apre di più, tirando tutto il dito nella bocca e succhiandolo con forza.  
  
John geme, gli occhi che si spalancano per guardarlo.  
  
“Oh mio dio,” biascica, la voce che trema sensibilmente.  
  
In risposta succhia più forte, i lombi che si sollevano ripetutamente verso John, la mente inondata dai ricordi della sensazione della bocca di John intorno al suo pene il giorno prima. Immagina all’improvviso come sarebbe avere la bocca non attorno alle dita di John, ma al suo pene—quel calore duro e di velluto sulla lingua, le labbra tirate e spalancate per prenderlo in bocca. Come sarebbe sentirlo sulla lingua? Sarebbe in grado di prenderlo tutto? Che sapore avrebbe?  
  
Ha l’acquolina in bocca al solo pensiero, e osserva gli occhi di John annebbiarsi dal piacere mentre gli lecca le dita callose, le nocche, i suoi fianchi che ancora spingono verso l’alto nel tentativo di ristabilire la frizione dei loro sessi che si uniscono.  
  
Sta per spostare la bocca per dar voce al suo desiderio, per chiedergli se potrebbe ritornargli il favore della notte scorsa quando John, sempre attento ai suoi bisogni, fa scorrere una mano tra i loro corpi per trovare il suo membro, il palmo che poggia su quel calore duro dove gli sta tirando le brache.  
  
Tutti i pensieri riguardo il suo piano precedente sono persi mentre John accarezza la sua lunghezza col palmo della mano; non riesce a impedirsi di spingere verso la pressione della mano di John, ansimando alla benvenuta frizione di quel palmo contro di sé.  
  
John toglie la mano dalla sua bocca per sorreggersi meglio, mentre l’altra sua mano è correntemente occupata. I suoi occhi, mentre abbassa lo sguardo su Sherlock, sono pesanti e scuri, le labbra socchiuse. “Così,” dice, mentre inizia a far scorrere il palmo aperto sulla sporgenza del suo sesso. “Puoi lasciarti andare adesso. Sono qui.”  
  
Le sue mani si chiudono debolmente a pugno sul davanti della camicia di John. Inizia a dondolare i fianchi al ritmo del movimento del suo palmo scorrevole e _oh,_ è così bello.  
  
Vuole così tante cose—vuole tirar via la soffice camicia blu dal torso di John, sentire la sua pancia contro la propria, guardare i muscoli che si flettono nel suo addome snello mentre si muove —vuole leccare il sale dalle tempie di John, sentire la morbidezza dei suoi capelli contro la bocca—vuole il membro di John, duro e nudo sulla mano— nella bocca. Vuole tutte queste cose, ma è talmente sopraffatto dalla brama di John che ha avuto per tutto il giorno, e la sensazione della mano di John su di lui è _così_ bella, che tutto quello che riesce a fare è aggrapparsi alla sua camicia, i fianchi che si sollevano a incontrare la sua mano ad ogni carezza, il respiro che fuoriesce in corti sbuffi.  
  
Vuole dire a John quanto sia bello, quanto si senta sollevato ad averlo qui con lui di nuovo, ma tutto quello che riesce a produrre è un ansito rotto mentre le dita di John trovano l’abbottonatura delle brache e iniziano a slegarle. Prima che possa anche solo pensare di allungare una mano per aiutarlo, le dita calde di John sono scivolate dentro e hanno preso in mano la sua lunghezza.  
  
Grida di nuovo allora, la sensazione delle dita di John sulla sua carne nuda quasi più di quanto possa reggere, e John si abbassa a chiudergli la bocca con un bacio mentre inizia a carezzarlo, le dita scivolose dal liquido sulla punta del suo sesso.  
  
Paradiso —si trova in paradiso con la lingua di John nella bocca e la sua mano che gli accarezza la lunghezza dell’ erezione in tocchi lunghi e regolari.  
  
È completamente fuori di sé adesso per poter baciare John come si deve; tiene la bocca aperta e John vi lecca all’interno, boccheggiando leggermente al’inizio, poi succhiando con forza la sua lingua mentre incrementa la velocità della sua mano.  
  
Riesce a sentire il picco del proprio desiderio che si srotola nel ventre, che si accumula e tira alla base della sua spina dorsale—e vuole farlo durare, vuole prolungarlo così che l’estasi della bocca di John su di lui ed il suo desiderio bollente e nudo nel pugno di John possano durare per sempre— ma la combinazione si rivela essere troppo.  
  
John lecca oscenamente la sua lingua, le dita che si stringono leggermente alla base del suo pene, ed è tutto finito.  
  
S’inarca contro John, il grido di piacere perso nel calore della sua bocca, i fianchi che spingono in maniera erratica mentre l’orgasmo divampa in lui, mandando una pulsazione dopo l’altra di caldo liquido a schizzare le dita di John ed il tessuto della propria camicia.  
  
Nessuno dei due è riuscito a rimuovere neanche un singolo capo d’abbigliamento.  
  
Affonda di nuovo sul letto, sentendosi molle e pesante, una bassa e dolce nota di piacere che ancora ronza in lui, colmandolo di appagamento.  
  
La bocca di John si muove alla sua tempia,premendo un bacio nei riccioli inzuppati di sudore; Sherlock rilascia la presa dalla camicia di John e fa scivolare le braccia attorno alle sue spalle per tirarlo e appiattirlo contro di sé.  
  
Il peso del corpo di John è uno gradito su di lui, la presenza della sua davvero prominente erezione che spinge contro il proprio fianco.  
  
Fa ondeggiare i fianchi e sente John irrigidirsi di rimando, trattenendo il fiato.  
  
Il suo respiro è ancora corto e roco; fa scorrere la bocca sull’orecchio di John, e lo sente rabbrividire contro di lui.  
  
Si lecca le labbra secche. Quando parla, la sua voce vien fuori rauca. “Mi dispiace che sia finito così in fretta. Volevo—“ si umetta ancora le labbra, sentendo ritornare la sua timidezza. “Ci sono così tante cose che voglio fare con te, ma … quello che hai fatto era così bello—non riuscivo …”  
  
John si sposta, così da guardarlo. I suoi occhi sono pieni di tenerezza. “Non osare scusarti per questo,” dice, la voce greve e soffice allo stesso tempo. “Ho aspettato tutto il giorno per poterlo fare. E inoltre,” continua, la bocca che si curva in un sorriso malizioso. “Abbiamo tutta la notte davanti a noi.”  
  
“Sì,” soffia, la felicità che s’impadronisce di lui calda e dolce, ed è come fare un passo in un improvviso raggio di sole.  Ondeggia i fianchi sotto John per farlo sistemare più fermamente su di sé, e avvolge le braccia attorno al suo collo, tirandolo giù per un bacio. “Sì, l’abbiamo, non è vero?”  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera a tutti coloro che seguono ancora questa traduzione, se siete rimasti... 
> 
> Volevo scusarmi per l'enorme ritardo, il capitolo era anche pronto da un pezzo sebbene ora non l'abbia riletto (come sempre, se notate orrori sintattici fatemelo sapere lol); è un periodo un po' bruttino per me, ma non abbandono la traduzione! Spero di postare anche il 19 prima della fine dell'anno, ehm.
> 
> Anyway: manca un soffio alla quarta stagione e tutto il mio essere è sprofondato in quel baratro. E voi, come state messi, cari lettori?? 
> 
> A presto,
> 
> ila_D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Sherlock da' tanto quanto riceve.

 

Capitolo Diciannove

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I baci che si scambiano sono languidi e pigri.  
  
Sherlock è lieto di tenere la bocca aperta, rilassata, mentre John vi lecca all’interno, lentamente e con comodo, la mano pulita che sale di nuovo ad intrecciarsi nei suoi riccioli. Il ritmo dei baci di John è  senza fretta e sensuale, ma riesce comunque  a percepire la tensione nel suo corpo, nel modo in cui si trattiene in qualche modo rigido contro di lui, come una corda tirata allo spasimo, e vibrante di possibilità.  
  
L’altra mano di John, appiccicosa e bollente, è ancora stretta sul suo fianco, intrappolata in mezzo ai loro corpi. Il panciotto e la camicia di lino che indossa sotto sono ammucchiati, spiegazzati a scoprire una striscia di pelle bianca a causa dello spingere disperato su John. Può sentire la morbidezza della sua camicia blu  dove è premuta nel suo stomaco nudo.  
  
Questa potrebbe essere la sua parte preferita del sesso fino ad ora—il momento dopo essere venuto, quando  il suo corpo è lento e pesante e dolce, quando il suo cervello è disconnesso, e finalmente è in grado di rilassarsi. Il tutto reso ancora migliore dal fatto che le poche ultime volte che ciò è accaduto, è stato abbastanza fortunato da avere ancora contro di sé un John incredibilmente eccitato, l’intero corpo vibrante di tensione, e che aspetta solo di essere esplorato dalle sue mani e la sua bocca.  
  
Ha persino più caldo adesso  di quanto non ne abbia avuto tutta la sera con John sopra di sé. La camicia di lino è completamente inzuppata di sudore, riesce a sentirlo anche nelle tempie lucide mentre gli bagna i capelli sulla fronte e sulla nuca. Non gli dispiace più la sensazione appiccicosa e dissoluta, perché adesso sembra che appartenga sia a lui che a John, come fosse il risultato del piacere che stanno plasmando tra loro, e l’ama, ci si crogiola; vuole sfregare il viso su tutta la lunghezza del corpo di John per scoprire quali parti di lui sono bagnate e perché.  
  
Comunque niente di ciò cambia il fatto che ha ancora molto caldo, e ha un bisogno disperato di liberarsi di ogni capo d’abbigliamento che impedisce al suo corpo di toccare quello di John.  
  
Quando lui fa scorrere i palmi sulla distesa della sua schiena, John lo sta ancora baciando, ozioso e lento. La consumata camicia blu è soffice sotto le sue mani, i muscoli della schiena così prominenti persino da rilassati—soltanto la sensazione di quei muscoli poderosi gli fa accelerare il respiro.  
  
Strattona la camicia dov’è infilata nei pantaloni, e John si stacca dalla sua bocca, sorridendo, gli occhi luccicanti alla luce soffusa.  
  
“Che abbiamo qui? Vedo che qualcuno è impaziente di spogliarmi.”  
  
“Troppi … vestiti,” ansima mentre inizia a sollevargli la camicia dalla schiena.  
  
“Credevo ti piacesse la mia camicia blu,” dice John sfacciatamente, facendosi di nuovo avanti per catturare la sua bocca.  
  
“Mi piace,” replica contro le sue labbra, lottando per sfilargli il tessuto dalle spalle. “Ma mi piaci di più … solo … tu.”  
  
Ridendo, John si mette a sedere al di fuori della portata delle sue mani.  
  
Apre la bocca per protestare, poi vede che John si curva in avanti per togliersi la camicia dalla testa.  
  
Mentre John getta la camicia in un angolo del letto anche Sherlock si siede, abbassando le braccia a slegare i bottoni del proprio panciotto, ma resta pietrificato—le dita congelate sui bottoni—alla vista di John davanti a sé, ora senza camicia: il petto nudo che risplende alla luce delle candele, i pettorali, la linea piena di grazia dei muscoli addominali tutti così slanciati e fermi— che brillano dorati per via del tocco solare.  
  
Non riesce a impedirselo—scatta avanti, il panciotto tra le mani mezzo sbottonato e del tutto dimenticato, per premere la bocca su una spalla luccicante —le labbra che si aprono sul calore della pelle di John, la lingua che esce fuori per poi scivolare liscia e bagnata sul suo petto e giù sulla pelle leggermente più scura del suo capezzolo.  
  
Lo lecca, esitante all’inizio, diventando velocemente più audace al suono che John emette in risposta. È incoraggiato dal modo in cui la carne s’irrigidisce sotto la sua lingua, fino ad assumere la forma di una piccola perla. Ne ama la consistenza contro la lingua, così come il fatto che questa parte di John è così piccola e sensibile, sensibile abbastanza da farlo boccheggiare al di sopra della sua testa mentre ci sfrega contro le labbra aperte.  
  
“Oh, Sherlock … la tua bocca …”  
  
Lo lecca di nuovo, facendo volteggiare la lingua intorno ai bordi della carne tondeggiante prima di lapparla come un gatto, con carezze lunghe e bagnate, nel modo in cui John aveva lambito la sua bocca fino a portarlo quasi alla pazzia.  
  
“ _Oh mio dio.”_  
  
Le mani di John arrivano ad afferrargli i capelli, il gesto più brusco del solito, e qualcosa circa la lieve perdita di controllo nei suoi movimenti fa scattare un non-so- ché  nel suo stomaco, gli fa spingere la bocca più forte contro il suo petto, chiudere le labbra attorno al capezzolo e _succhiarlo._  
  
John lancia un gemito acuto, le dita che si stringono nei suoi riccioli.  
  
_“Sherlock—“_  
  
Il respiro di John è ruvido e accelerato sopra di sé;  reso audace da questa reazione, fa scivolare la bocca aperta sul suo  petto— fermandosi a leccare la linea tra i suoi pettorali—prima di concentrare la sua attenzione sull’altro capezzolo, leccandovi attorno diverse volte prima di adagiarvi contro la lingua piatta e succhiare.  
  
La pelle di John è salata e leggermente ruvida sotto la sua lingua—sa’ di quello che Sherlock immagina essere il sapore del sole; ha il sapore del mare.  
  
Ama, ama, ama la sensazione delle dita di John che gli tirano solo un pochino troppo forte  i capelli, i suoni del suo respiro che si fanno via via più corti sopra di lui.  
  
Le sue mani salgono a tenere la vita di John, i pollici carezzano i solchi delle costole, ed è meravigliato a quanto forte e fragile il corpo di John possa sembrare sotto le sue mani—quanto vivo e potente, eppure delicato.  
  
In basso sul lato sinistro le sue dita trovano una cicatrice; la traccia con la punta dell’indice, affascinato dalla linea rigonfia di tessuto cicatriziale sul fianco altrimenti liscio di John.  
  
Si tira indietro per osservarla, e gli occhi di John seguono il suo sguardo, le mani ancora avvolte tra i suoi capelli.  
  
“Ferita da spada,” dice, senza fiato. “Battaglia di San Domingo. Un francese mi è arrivato alle spalle—ero impegnato a combattere con altri due uomini, e si è avvicinato di soppiatto da dietro, mi ha colto alla sprovvista. Non tanto gentiluomo. Ma non è vissuto a lungo dopo di quello.”  
  
L’angolo della sua bocca guizza all’insù in un sorriso duro, e Sherlock riesce a vedere, per un breve istante e di sfuggita, il modo in cui John potrebbe apparire sul campo di battaglia, la linea aggraziata del braccio mentre recapita un colpo mortale, gli occhi pieni di un fuoco oscuro —inarrestabile. Gli fa bloccare il respiro in gola.  
  
Traccia un’altra volta con le dita la carne in rilievo, e nota John rabbrividire in risposta mentre sposta lo sguardo alle sue mani.  
  
“Le tue mani, Sherlock.” Abbassa il braccio per prendergli  le mani tra le proprie e sollevarle alla bocca, pressando un bacio sulle nocche prima di girarle e baciare la pelle sensibile dei polpastrelli.  
  
È il suo turno di rabbrividire mentre la bocca calda di John scorre sul suo palmo, posando un bacio a bocca aperta nel centro della mano. C’è un qualcosa di così erotico riguardo la bocca di John lì, sul suo palmo, riguardo il modo in cui gli tiene il polso tanto delicatamente in una mano, e gli culla così teneramente le dita nell’altra. Lo fa sentire come se John stesse tenendo tra le mani il suo cuore.  
  
“Potrei passare la mia vita a baciare queste mani e non ne sarei mai stanco.”  
  
La bocca di John scivola nel suo interno polso, tirando la manica della camicia sull’avambraccio per scoprire più pelle bianca.  
  
Il respiro di John è caldo sulla scia della sua bocca bagnata, ma contro la propria pelle umida risulta deliziosamente fresco nella calura della stanza.  
  
“Non c’è nessuno al mondo più bello di te,” mormora John raggiungendo l’incavo del gomito, facendosi poi indietro per guardarlo negli occhi mentre lo dice. “Ed io lo so, ho viaggiato in tutto il mondo.”  
  
Sherlock allora si spinge avanti e bacia la bocca sorridente di John, il bacio in qualche modo dolce e disperato insieme, mentre le sue mani calano sul davanti delle brache di John ed iniziano a tirare l’abbottonatura.  
  
“Sì,” dice John, senza fiato, catturando ancora una volta la sua bocca ad ogni parola, portando lui stesso le mani al suo panciotto mezzo sbottonato per slegare i bottoni, due volte più veloce di quanto Sherlock avrebbe potuto. “Sì, sì, sì.”  
  
“John,” ansima, la fronte premuta forte contro la sua, le dita che tremano mentre apre e sposta il tessuto dal suo membro teso. Stupendo e paziente John, rimasto duro per quelle che probabilmente gli saranno sembrate _ore._  
  
“John, c’è una cosa che voglio—“  
  
“Che cosa, mio amore? Dimmi. Qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia è tua.”  
  
“Quello che hai fatto per me ieri … voglio—“ si umetta le labbra. “Voglio fare lo stesso per te.”  
  
John smette bruscamente di sbottonarsi; le mani trovano le sue e le tengono ferme. “Cosa?”  
  
“Quando hai …” può sentire le guance andare  in fiamme ancora prima che riesca a tirar fuori tutte le parole. “Voglio—“  
  
È troppo imbarazzato per dirlo ad alta voce, perciò si sporge in avanti finché le sue labbra non sono sull’orecchio di John, il volto quasi nascosto nella curva del suo collo.  
  
“Voglio mettere la bocca attorno … su di _te.”_  
  
La mano di John sale a stringergli la nuca, il gesto è improvviso, feroce; riesce a sentire un fremito attraversare il corpo di John come un fulmine. Riesce a sentirlo mentre si sforza di rimanere davvero immobile.  
  
La voce è soffice al suo orecchio. “Sherlock, non devi farlo per forza.”  
  
Rizza di nuovo la testa, offeso dal suggerimento che lui non vorrebbe fare questo per John, che non vorrebbe avere esperienza di John nel modo più intimo possibile che riesca a immaginare—in un modo che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare prima della scorsa notte.  
  
È _tutto ciò_ che desidera.  
  
“Lo so che non devo,” dice, l’offesa chiara nella rigidità della propria voce, le dita che continuano in modo ostinato ad aprire i bottoni dei pantaloni di John. “John, lo _voglio.”_  
  
John solleva le mani in segno di resa mentre lui slaccia l’ultimo bottone, il respiro che si fa più pesante. Può sentirne il calore intermittente contro il proprio collo.  
  
Sherlock scosta il tessuto e sposta le mani per far scorrere l’indumento giù dai suoi fianchi. John si appoggia sulle mani per dargli più spazio di manovra.  
  
Alza lo sguardo verso John con improvvisa preoccupazione. “Ma … potrei aver bisogno del tuo aiuto. Voglio dire—per—per capire esattamente che cosa fare. Non—“ si lecca le labbra, la voce che diventa più fragile. “Non so come farlo.”  
  
John allunga la mano a circondargli la mandibola, indirizzando lo sguardo di Sherlock al proprio. I suoi occhi sono pieni di fiamma.  
  
La voce di Sherlock scende a un mormorio. “Me lo insegnerai, John? Mi mostrerai come farlo?”   
  
“Ma certo, ti aiuterò.”  
  
Sente un po’ della propria ansia ritirarsi mentre il pollice di John gli carezza l’articolazione della mandibola.  
  
“Anche se non credo ne avrai bisogno. Qualunque cosa tu faccia con quella tua bocca, sarà abbastanza per me.”  
  
Si lecca di nuovo le labbra, a disagio.  
  
“Anzi, in realtà ho una richiesta per iniziare.”  
  
Il suo sguardo balza di nuovo su John con attenzione.  
  
“Ti spiace se finisco di spogliarti, prima?”  
  
Annuisce; lievemente sorpreso dalla richiesta.  
  
Le mani di John ritornano ai bottoni del suo panciotto. Slega l’ultimo in men che non si dica e poi rimuove la seta dalle sue spalle con mani delicate.  
  
Sospira mentre la stoffa scivola dal suo corpo.  
  
John abbassa le mani alla sua vita, tira il bordo della sua camicia inzuppata di sudore, sporgendosi avanti a posare un bacio sulla sua tempia mentre inizia a sollevare l’indumento.  
  
“Hai un buon sapore,”dice John, le labbra bollenti sulla sua fronte.  
  
Emette un mormorio inintelligibile, alzando le braccia mentre John gli sfila la camicia dalla testa.  
  
È bello essere libero dall’indumento sudicio, e si ravviva i riccioli per poi appiattirli di nuovo una volta che John ha gettato la camicia ai piedi del letto ad unirsi alla sua.  
  
La sua esitazione ritorna quasi immediatamente. “Dovrei … dovresti … cioè, dovresti essere sdraiato?”  
  
John strofina le mani su e giù per le sue braccia nude, e rabbrividisce a quel tocco, alla sensazione dei palmi callosi di John ruvidi sulla propria pelle bollente.  
  
“Ecco.” John si sporge dietro di lui per prendere la tazza di vino. “Bevi un altro po’ di vino prima.”  
  
“John io—“  
  
Ma John lo zittisce con un bacio, spingendogli in mano la tazza.  
  
Quando finalmente John si fa indietro, sono entrambi senza fiato.  
  
“Va bene,” dice, sentendosi lievemente disorientato, arrossato dall’eccitazione. Prende un lungo sorso di vino, risparmiando una frazione della sua attenzione per notare appieno quanto davvero sia buono. Il sapore è ricco e scuro, pepato ma anche dolce, con un tocco di quercia e ciliegia.  
  
“Prugna,” dice, restituendo la tazza a John. “E ciliegia.”   
  
“Davvero?” chiede John, abbandonando una mano a rilassarsi sulla sua coscia mentre porta la tazza alle labbra.  
  
“Sì. È delizioso.” È distratto dalla presenza del pollice di John che s’insinua su per la sua gamba. “Ha un sapore francese.”  
  
“Lo è,” replica John prima di vuotare il contenuto della tazza e allungarsi indietro a prendere la bottiglia dal tavolo di Sherlock, in qualche modo riuscendo a fare tutto senza spostare la mano dalla sua gamba. “Styles l’ha preso da una nave francese. Te l’ho detto—mi ha assicurato che era davvero il migliore.”  
  
John mette la bottiglia di nuovo nel tavolo e poi gli passa la tazza piena.  
  
La sua testa sta già sguazzando a causa del movimento delicato del pollice di John sulla sua coscia, dello sguardo intenso dei suoi occhi blu scuro; l’ intero corpo gli formicola d’eccitazione, ma prende comunque  la tazza, le sue lunghe dita che sfiorano quelle di John mentre lo fa.  
  
Beve ancora, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi per assaporare il ricco gusto del vino sulla lingua, perdendosi nel sapore complesso che si srotola nella sua bocca, ancora ben consapevole della mano di John che si è sistemata sulla piegatura del suo fianco.  
  
John gli prende il bicchiere dalle mani e lo sente rimetterlo sul tavolo. I suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi quando la bocca di John trova di nuovo la sua, la lingua che vien fuori a carezzare la linea delle sue labbra.  
  
La bocca di John è calda e soffice. Apre le labbra per invitarlo dentro ed è ricompensato dal caldo scivolare  della lingua di John che si spinge  sulla propria. Sa’ del vino che stavano bevendo entrambi—dolce e scura.  
  
Sente le dita di John abbassarsi sul davanti dei suoi pantaloni, che ancora pendono parzialmente abbottonati ai suoi fianchi, e li sfila.  
  
“In ginocchio,” soffia John nella sua bocca.  
  
Accondiscende, le mani sulle spalle nude di John, la lingua ancora nella sua bocca, e John spinge i pantaloni dalle cosce fino alle ginocchia.  
  
“Siediti,” dice John e lui lo fa, così che possa sfilargli l’indumento dalle caviglie e dai piedi.  
  
Adesso è completamente nudo e John si sporge su di lui, i suoi stessi pantaloni sbottonati che ancora scendono larghi sui suoi fianchi, una mano bollente che gli accarezza la gamba dal ginocchio fino alla cresta del fianco, gli occhi spalancati e famelici mentre con lo sguardo segue il percorso della sua mano.  
  
È ancora reclinato sulle mani, e mentre abbassa lo sguardo al proprio corpo in bella mostra sotto John, le sue guance s’infiammano brevemente dall’imbarazzo per l’oscenità della posizione, dalla vista del suo stesso sesso che s’ingrossa visibilmente davanti ai suoi occhi per il solo tocco della mano di John sulla gamba.  
  
Ma il suo imbarazzo ha vita breve; è soltanto un’ombra pallida rispetto a quello paralizzante che ha provato ieri mentre era completamente esposto agli occhi di John. Ora sa che sarebbe uno sciocco a dubitare dell’attrazione di John per lui. La riverenza in quello sguardo mentre traccia ogni centimetro del suo corpo nudo è inequivocabile, e brucia come la più luminosa e calda delle fiamme.  
  
“Mio dio, Sherlock Holmes,” dice, abbassandosi ancora su di lui e scuotendo il capo, una mano piantata vicino al suo petto per supportare il proprio peso mentre cala su di lui. “La tua bellezza sarà la mia morte.”  
  
“Spero di no,” sussurra in risposta, la lingua sciolta dal vino, mentre fa scorrere le mani sulla schiena deliziosamente nuda di John, sentendone ogni cicatrice, ogni muscolo duro, ogni centimetro di carne liscia e bollente prima di tirarlo giù contro di sé. “Ho intenzione di tenerti con me per davvero molto tempo.”  
  
“Ah sì?” mormora John, sfiorando le labbra sulle sue. “E come avresti intenzione di farlo?”  
  
Intreccia le mani attorno alla vita di John, e apre la bocca sotto la sua mentre risponde: “Rifiutando di farti lasciare il mio letto.”  
  
Riesce a sentire il sapore del sorriso di John su di sé, e poi ansima alla sensazione della coscia che si fa spazio in mezzo alle sue gambe. “Mi sembra onestamente un piano a prova di bomba.”  
  
“J-John?” gli ci vuole tutto il proprio autocontrollo per liberarsi dalla bocca calda e insistente di John.  
  
“Sì, amore mio?”  
  
“Tocca a me adesso.”  
  
“Tocca a te per cosa?”  
  
Le sue mani sono scivolate giù lungo la sensuale curva delle natiche di John e ora sta completando il compito che aveva iniziato qualche minuto prima, spingendo  del tutto via i pantaloni dai suoi fianchi.  
  
“È ora che io stia sopra.”  
  
Mentre lo dice, chiude di nuovo le mani attorno alla schiena di John e rotola finché John non è sotto di lui, gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa e da qualcos’altro, oscuro e inestinguibile, che lambisce il fondo del suo sguardo.  
  
È a cavalcioni sopra di lui, le cosce ben aperte, e sperimenta un delizioso sfarfallio allo stomaco alla sensazione di John bloccato, per quanto non realmente, sotto di sé.  
  
Si lecca le labbra e fila giù in mezzo alle gambe di John per inginocchiarsi tra di esse, e gli sfila i pantaloni lungo il tragitto, giù su ogni ginocchio meravigliosamente muscoloso, e non riesce a fare a meno di trattenere il respiro quando il membro lungo e arrossato di John balza fuori, così duro e grosso che soltanto la vista gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca.  
  
Ora capisce il perché.  
  
Vuole metterci la bocca intorno subito, ma si sforza di sfilare del tutto i pantaloni prima di rifarsi avanti.  
  
Il petto di John s’alza e abbassa rapidamente, il respiro corto e veloce.  
  
“Mio dio, Sherlock, non durerò a lungo con te che mi guardi così.”  
  
“Sto per fare molto di più che guardare,” afferma, e sente la bocca diventare secca.  
  
“Oh Cristo.” John getta il capo sul cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi, e Sherlock è brevemente colpito dal fatto che John possa essere tanto sopraffatto da questo quanto lui.  
  
Sistema le mani sulle sue ginocchia, i pollici che sfregano il muscolo potente delle cosce. Adesso è il suo turno di lasciar scorrere lo sguardo con reverenza su ogni centimetro di John.  
  
“Sei così forte, John,” si sente sussurrare mentre le sue mani scorrono sulle cosce, e su fino ai solchi marcati del bacino, le dita che indugiano sulla pelle liscia e sul deciso avvallamento attorno all’osso. “Qualche volta penso non ci sia niente che tu non possa fare, persino se significasse muovere cielo e terra a mani nude. Potresti farlo. So che potresti.” La sua voce è bassa e adorante. “Potresti fare qualunque cosa tu decida di fare.”  
  
Sa che è il vino a parlare—che gli ha dato leggermente alla testa, ma è anche John. John lo fa sentire come se fosse una barca i cui ormeggi sono stati allentati, per poi essere catapultata impotente in alto mare. Ha sempre questo effetto su di lui; è solo che il vino abbatte la barriera tra questi pensieri ed il mondo fuori dalla sua testa, perciò non prova nessuna esitazione a dargli voce.  
  
“Sei incredibile,” sussurra.  
  
Le sue mani continuano a scorrere verso l’alto, sulla vita slanciata di John, sulle sue costole finché i pollici non trovano di nuovo uno dei capezzoli, e lo sfregano con bruschi movimenti circolari; sorride mentre sente John boccheggiare di rimando.  
  
“Ti piace quando ti tocco lì.” Non è una domanda.  
  
John annuisce, gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
  
Vuole toccare John dappertutto all’istante, vuole sfregare la bocca su tutto il suo corpo, ma sa che lui è rimasto duro per tanto tempo adesso; essendo apprensivo com’è riguardo al farlo sbagliato, Sherlock è disperato di mettere subito la bocca intorno a lui, perciò lascia scivolare le mani di nuovo giù a circondare i suoi fianchi.  
  
Si abbassa e poi si blocca, incerto sul dove cominciare.  
  
John deve avvertire la sua esitazione, perché apre gli occhi e si tira su sui gomiti per guardarlo.  
  
Le sue iridi sono sottili frammenti di blu, quasi del tutto eclissate dalla pupilla. La profondità della sua eccitazione è impossibile da ignorare, ma lo è anche lo sguardo d’ intensa tenerezza rivolto su di lui.  
  
“Sherlock,” dice in una voce soffice. “Non sei costretto a farlo.”  
  
La voce gentile di John intensifica soltanto la sua determinazione.  
  
Scuote il capo, risoluto. “Voglio farlo. Solo … non sono sicuro esattamente …” il suo sguardo saetta di nuovo a quello di John. “Non sono esattamente sicuro da dove iniziare.”  
  
Può sentire quanto è teso il respiro di John. “Inizia da dove desideri.”  
  
Annuisce brevemente, lo sguardo che svolazza di nuovo all’erezione di John.  
  
Forse quello che John ha detto prima è vero—magari non ha bisogno di fare molto altro oltre al mettere la bocca su di lui. Dopotutto, pensa mentre si ricorda com’è stato avere John a fare questo per lui ieri, se John avesse anche solo una reazione simile, allora non dovrebbe richiedere così tanta abilità da parte sua.  
  
Si avvicina a prendere la base del suo pene in mano, lo sguardo che si alza per un secondo a vedere le ciglia di John ricadere già pesanti sui suoi occhi mentre avvolge le dita intorno a lui.  
  
Lo adocchia con apprensione e si lecca le labbra. Il membro di John è grande—grosso, e per un momento è preoccupato che non sarà in grado di mettervi la bocca intorno ma oh dio, lo vuole talmente tanto.  
  
“Devo … voglio dire, come devo …?”  
  
“Fai solo quello che ti senti. Ti prometto che qualunque cosa sia piacevole per te lo sarà anche per me.”  
  
Annuisce, rassicurato dalla tenerezza cocente negli occhi di John.  
  
Decide di iniziare con l’esplorare la base con la bocca—ci mette il volto vicinissimo e inala profondamente. Sente il corpo di John scattare di riflesso.  
  
“Va bene?”  
  
“Sì,”riesce a dire John, la voce che suona strozzata. “Va più che bene.”  
  
Trascina la bocca fino alla punta, il suo stesso respiro pesante; la sua mente è diventata un poco annebbiata dal desiderio, al sentire l’odore naturale di John così da vicino. Si ferma sulla punta gonfia del pene, lo sguardo che saetta a sostenere quello di John.  
  
Riesce a sentire il battito cardiaco di John in tutta la lunghezza che pulsa sotto le sue dita.  
  
“John, sto per …” si lecca le labbra. Il suo respiro dev’ essere caldo su  John quando parla. “Sto per prenderti in bocca ma … mi guiderai passo passo? Mi dirai cosa fare?”  
  
“Sì,” risponde lui, la voce così tesa che si chiede se sia in grado di parlare del tutto. “Sì, te lo dirò. A—apri la bocca.”  
  
Sherlock lo fa.  
  
“E—“ il respiro di John è talmente pesante che può a malapena tirare fuori le parole. “Adesso mettila—mettila intorno alla punta se riesci.”  
  
Abbassa la bocca.  
  
“S-sì, proprio così adesso, apri la bocca più che puoi … oh, _dio._ ”  
  
Il suo sesso è così grosso che per un momento si preoccupa se riuscirà a far stare tutta la sua ampia circonferenza nella bocca, ma ci riesce senza problemi, all’inizio sorpreso, e poi deliziato dal sapore del fluido che ricopre generosamente la punta.  
  
Vi fa danzare la lingua attraverso, assaporandolo. Che notevole parte anatomica è la lingua, che può soddisfare la curiosità di due sensi contemporaneamente: sia il gusto che il tocco. _Notevole_ , pensa—quale altra parte del corpo è così meravigliosamente capace?  È ad un passo dal selezionare la lingua come la sua parte dell’anatomia umana preferita, quando si ricorda che ciò farebbe dell’organo correntemente nella sua bocca il secondo migliore, e questo non è per niente giusto. No, suppone, il pene dovrebbe essere il suo preferito.  
  
_O almeno, quello di John lo è_ , pensa mentre la sua lingua scivola attorno alla punta, tracciandone ogni increspatura e venatura della pelle—ogni deliziosa variabilità rivelata che gli fornisce nuove informazioni riguardo questa parte del corpo di John. La sua lingua segue la vena nel lato inferiore del membro tanto gonfio quando sente la coscia di John tendersi sotto la mano.  
  
Si tira indietro, preoccupato, improvvisamente davvero conscio dell’assoluto silenzio da parte di John sopra di sé.  
  
Ma quando alza lo sguardo, vede che John lo sta guardando con labbra aperte, le sopracciglia corrugate come se provasse dolore, le palpebre tanto calate sugli occhi a malapena aperti, e all’improvviso capisce la ragione del suo silenzio.  
  
John è completamente sopraffatto.  
  
“Va bene?” chiede, giusto per esserne certo, le dita ancora avvolte alla base del pene di John—perché non l’ha mai fatto prima d’ora; perché deve essere _certo._  
  
John annuisce; la lingua rosa chiaro che esce fuori a leccare le labbra.  
  
Sembra gli ci voglia un secondo per ritrovare la voce. “Sì,” riesce ad articolare, il tono quasi irriconoscibile. “Continua solo—a fare quello che stai facendo. La tua lingua—benissimo. Tutto quello che stai facendo, va davvero molto bene.”  
  
Rassicurato, Sherlock avvicina di nuovo le labbra e, sentendosi ispirato, decide di leccare la punta del suo pene senza metterlo tutto in bocca.  
  
“Oh mio dio, Sherlock.”  
  
Da’ un’occhiata a John mentre ripete il movimento, giusto in tempo per vedere le sue ciglia tremolare e chiudersi impotenti.  
  
Fa scorrere la lingua attorno alla punta umida e gonfia, assaporando la sensazione, meravigliandosi ancora una volta di quanto sia delicato, quanto sensibile sia questa parte del corpo forte e capace di John. Il pensiero che lui possa avere un effetto così intenso su John, che riesca a ridurlo a questo stato di piacere completamente fuori controllo, fa balzare il desiderio nel suo ventre, e riesce sul serio a sentire il proprio sesso che s’ingrossa dove gli pende pesante tra le gambe.  
  
Non è solo il fatto che adesso ha il permesso di saggiare John; trovandosi ora così vicino può sentire meglio il suo odore, e non deve neanche pensarci: gli viene istintivo trascinare le labbra aperte sulla lunghezza del suo pene, inalare a fondo fino a raggiungere i peli dorati alla base dove vi seppellisce il naso, respirando l’essenza animale e muschiata di John nel punto in cui è più forte, sentendosi quasi in preda alle vertigini.  
  
Trascina il viso verso il basso fino a trovare i testicoli di John, tesi e stretti al suo corpo. Ne lecca prima uno, poi l’altro, curioso, disperato di conoscere la sensazione di ogni parte di John sulla lingua— ottenere una nuova conoscenza di John che gli è disponibile soltanto grazie a tale notevole organo. È esitante all’inizio, ma quando sente John emettere un suono strangolato sopra di lui, ne prende interamente uno in bocca, e prova un pungente turbinio di piacere all’oscenità di quello che sta facendo.  
  
John emette un basso grido, e Sherlock, perso nella sensazione di avere nella bocca una parte tanto calda e soffice, spinge le cosce di John per allargarle ulteriormente, e divide le sue attenzioni dall’uno all’altro. Si risistema meglio tra le sue gambe per avere un angolo migliore, steso  a pancia in giù in modo da essere più vicino a tutte le parti più sensibili di John.  
  
Rilascia il testicolo solo perché è impaziente di ritornare le sue attenzioni al pene trascurato, ora per lui più facilmente raggiungibile da questa nuova posizione: steso tra le gambe spalancate di John, il peso sui gomiti, lo sguardo puntato sulla sua lunghezza arrossata e ricurva. Mette le mani sulle cosce di John e poi  leccando arriva fino al suo pene, lasciando che la lingua passi su ogni increspatura e vena, deliziato da quanto riesca a sentire con quest’incredibile parte anatomica.  
  
Gli è chiaro adesso che la presenza della sua bocca qui deve far provare piacere a John— ma quello che non riesce a capire è come la sensazione della pelle bollente e morbida di John sulle labbra e sulla lingua, faccia provare così tanto piacere a _lui._ È come se ci fosse una connessione diretta tra i loro sessi, forgiata dalla presenza della sua bocca, cosicché ogni volta che fa scorrere le labbra sul pene di John, la carezza si riverbera in lui fino al proprio, facendolo gonfiare e fremere nonostante il fatto che non l’ha ancora nemmeno toccato.  
  
Lingua e pene, pensa. Sì, sono definitivamente le sue due parti del corpo preferite.  
  
Sa che adesso è il vino a parlare; riesce a sentirne la presenza calda e ronzante attraverso gli arti, combinandosi con la pulsazione profonda ed in perpetua crescita dell’eccitazione per John, rendendolo conscio di ogni punto di contatto tra il proprio corpo ed il mondo circostante—la ruvidità delle lenzuola sotto la pancia, la potenza delle cosce tese di John sotto le mani, la pulsazione palpitante in tutta la lunghezza del suo membro dolorosamente duro.  
  
Ancora una volta è colpito da quanta maggiore consapevolezza del proprio corpo ha acquisito da quando John è entrato nella sua vita—quanto più riesce ad apprezzare tutte le sue facoltà, sessuali e non. C’è così tanto che John gli ha mostrato, e qualche parte di lui sa intuitivamente che questo è soltanto l’inizio.  
  
La sua lingua ha raggiunto di nuovo la punta del membro, e mentre lecca sulla fessura, sente John emettere un suono strozzato sopra di lui.  
  
Alza lo sguardo per vedere le mani di John strette a pugno sulle lenzuola. Le guance rosso scuro dall’eccitazione—i denti stretti in una smorfia. Riesce a vedere lo sforzo che gli sta costando supportarsi sui gomiti in modo da osservare Sherlock. Il sudore spicca sulla sua fronte, brillando in strisce scintillanti sul suo petto.  
  
Quando i loro sguardi s’incrociano, John boccheggia per davvero.  
  
“Mio dio, Sherlock, non riesco—come sei adesso … vorrei potessi vederti. È—“  
  
John perde ogni facoltà di parola mentre lui appiattisce la lingua e la struscia sulla punta. Non riesce ad averne abbastanza del sapore di John lì, della sensazione di quella piccolissima apertura sulla lingua.  
  
La nota tesa nella voce di John aguzza il suo desiderio fino a renderlo  affilato come un rasoio. Ha un disperato bisogno di avere più di John nella bocca, di riuscire a fargli emettere di nuovo quel suono.  
  
Attento a tenere gli occhi su John, strofina la punta gonfia del suo pene sulle labbra chiuse, dando colpetti leggeri col naso prima di aprire le labbra e riprenderlo in bocca.  
  
_“Oh mio dio.”_  
  
La testa di John ricade indietro sul materasso con un’imprecazione strozzata, e Sherlock sente uno scoppio d’eccitazione in fondo al ventre a quel suono, che lo invita a continuare a far scorrere la bocca più avanti fino a che non riesce a sentire la punta del membro di John urtargli il palato.  
  
C’è un breve, spaventoso istante in cui pensa che potrebbe stare per soffocare, perché come può respirare con la bocca talmente piena? Le sue mani si contraggono dove poggiano sulle cosce di John e lui deve accorgersene, perché immediatamente sente la sua voce, gentile, sopra di sé.  
“Piano Sherlock, piano. Respira. Devi ricordarti di respirare.”  
  
Ma non si arrenderà tanto facilmente—se lo può fare John, allora può anche lui. Si rifiuta di concedere anche un solo centimetro.  
  
“Respira col naso.”  
  
_Oh._  
  
Certo.  
  
Lo fa, e istantaneamente sente un po’ del suo panico recedere.  
  
“Bene,” dice John, la voce ancora forzata, ma Sherlock vuole— _ha bisogno_ che John rimanga ancora senza parole.  
  
Pensa a tutto quello che John gli ha dato—tutte le volte in cui ha messo il piacere di Sherlock al primo posto—a quanto è stato delicato, quanto paziente—e all’improvviso è imperativo che riesca a fare questo bene.  
  
Sa che in nessun modo sarà in grado di prendere il suo pene tanto a fondo come vorrebbe, almeno non questa prima volta, perciò fa la seconda cosa migliore. Sposta un poco indietro la bocca per bagnare le dita col liquido sulla punta, e poi le avvolge scivolose attorno alla base del membro e inizia ad accarezzarlo.  
  
Manda giù la punta un’altra volta—attento adesso a respirare dal naso. Sperimenta una leggera suzione, e sente un fremito in lui quando realizza che può realmente s _entire_ la pulsazione del sesso di John sulla lingua.  
  
John emette un suono gutturale in risposta, e Sherlock guarda i suoi pugni stringersi nelle lenzuola.  
  
La vista dei pugni contratti di John lo riempie del ricordo di quelle mani nei suoi capelli; lo fa ritrarre con un rumore bagnato ed ansimare, “Capelli, John! Metti le mani nei miei—“  
  
John non ha bisogno di sentirselo dire due volte.  
  
Prima ancora che abbia finito di parlare, John allunga le mani e seppellisce le dita nei riccioli soffici e scuri. Ritorna la bocca alla punta del pene di John e soltanto la vista di quello— rosso e scivoloso e brillante per effetto della propria bocca, è abbastanza da farlo gemere intorno ad esso mentre lo inghiotte, dando colpetti con la lingua sul lato inferiore, e poi John sta stringendo a pugno i suoi capelli e lui geme di nuovo, più profondamente, strusciandosi contro il materasso.  
  
“Oh, così è p-perfetto, Sherlock. Proprio così, proprio come— _Cristo.”_  
  
Incoraggiato dalla voce roca di John, dalla presenza delle sue mani nei capelli, Sherlock allarga la bocca e prende più di John di quanto abbia osato; sente le labbra stirarsi attorno alla sua ampiezza, sente il calore umido e duro riempirgli tutta la bocca, mentre cerca di ricordarsi di continuare a respirare dal naso. Tenere la bocca tanto aperta gli fa dolere la mandibola, ma il dolore è in qualche modo connesso al piacere perché è come se riesca a sentire il dolore alla mandibola nel  pene, e _oh dio,_ è così bello.  
  
Piagnucola, strofinando i lombi contro il materasso, e John deve riuscire a sentirne il suono attraverso il suo sesso, perché i suoi fianchi scattano di riflesso nella bocca di Sherlock, e allora soffoca davvero.  
  
Si ritrae, tossendo e combattendo i conati, e John sta boccheggiando, “Scusa. Mi dispiace tanto,” le mani che lisciano i suoi ricci, la voce senza fiato, colmo di preoccupazione. “Stai bene?”  
  
Annuisce, egualmente senza fiato, disperato di rassicurare John. “Sto bene. Va bene.”  
  
Le mani di John scorrono alle sue spalle e provano a tirarlo su contro di lui. “Non devi continuare. Puoi fermarti, se è troppo …”  
  
Ma lui scuote la testa, insistente, opponendo resistenza alle mani di John.  
  
Può sentire quanto siano bagnate le proprie labbra, quanto gonfie. “No. Ti prego, John. Lasciami continuare.”  
  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
  
Alza lo sguardo a John, con occhi duri e luminosi. Passa deliberatamente la lingua sulle labbra gonfie. “Sì. E voglio che tu tiri i miei capelli mentre lo faccio. Mi piace quando sei brusco.” La sua voce cala allora ad un bisbiglio timido, perde un po’ della sua confidenza. “Ti prego, John.”  
  
“Oh dio.” Le dita di John si stringono nei suoi capelli e lui ansima felice, lo sguardo che ritorna a quello di John. “Ma certo. _Certo.”_  
  
John pettina con le dita i suoi riccioli, le unghie che graffiano leggermente lo scalpo e per un momento abbandona il capo a quel tocco, lascia che i suoi occhi si chiudano— e poi John chiude nel pugno due ciocche e _tira._  
  
Apre gli occhi di scatto. Risucchia un respiro  brusco e felice, e poi abbassa la testa a prendere il pene di John tra le labbra. Questa volta non cede. Mentre scivola avanti fa scorrere la lingua lungo il lato inferiore, incavando le guance per creare suzione come John ha fatto per lui. Lascia che la sua mano alla base tocchi tanto quanto riesca a raggiungere, due lunghe dita che scivolano in basso a trovare di nuovo i testicoli di John e titillarli leggermente. Geme di piacere alla sensazione di quelle, e sente i fianchi di John lanciarsi in un altro scatto involontario.  
  
_“Gesù.”_ Può sentire John che stringe i denti attorno alle parole mentre si sforza di mantenere i fianchi appiatti al letto, le mani che si conficcano trai i suoi ricci. Sherlock emette un mugolio basso in gola, e accelera il ritmo dei suoi tocchi, deglutendo un altro impossibile centimetro.  
  
“Sh-Sherlock, v-va bene così, non devi—“  
  
Le dita di John stringono i suoi capelli con forza, ed è una sensazione talmente bella che mugola ancora, il suono più alto, più disperato.  
  
Si sposta sul letto, pressando i fianchi contro il materasso. Sa che questo momento—quest’atto—è per John, ma ha un così forte bisogno di un po’ di frizione sul proprio sesso dolente che il movimento è quasi inconscio, e inizia a strusciare i lombi, forte, nel letto sotto di sé.  
  
Il respiro di John è elaborato sopra di lui, e capisce che è vicino. Vuole prendere John più a fondo, restituirgli il piacere che gli sta dando offrendogli il suo corpo in questo modo, ma sa che non potrà farlo senza soffocare.  
  
La soluzione è intuitiva—arriva dal bisogno presente nei suoi stessi fianchi pressanti. Forse non sarà in grado di prendere John più a fondo nella bocca, ma può simulare una sorta di frizione facendo scorrere la bocca su e giù sul suo membro. Perciò fa esattamente questo, mimando il ritmo dei propri fianchi ondeggianti nello scorrere delle sue labbra, attento nel frattempo a non toccarlo con i denti.  
  
L’effetto che quest’atto ha su John è immediato. Grida sopra di lui, le dita che gli tirano così forte i capelli che gli occhi gli lacrimano dalla pressione. È così bello che quasi perde il ritmo, ma è determinato a continuare adesso fino a che John non trovi sollievo.  
  
Respira col naso forte e veloce—riesce a sentire il suono aspro nelle orecchie. Le labbra gli formicolano; c’è saliva che gli esce dagli angoli della bocca e che gli cola sul mento; la mandibola gli fa più male che mai, ma tutti questi disagi in qualche modo servono soltanto ad acuire la sua eccitazione.  
  
I suoni che John emette lo incitano solo a succhiare più forte, a far oscillare la testa più veloce. Non ha mai sentito John fare quel tipo di suoni prima— sono bassi, continui, un poco vulnerabili—piccoli gemiti senza fiato che sembrano essere estratti da lui da qualche forza irrefrenabile. Riesce a sentirne ognuno nel cerchio delle labbra, sotto la mano, e a fondo nel battito del proprio membro pulsante, e si chiede per un istante selvaggio se sta per venire prima che lo faccia John.  
  
Ma poi le dita di John si stringono nei suoi capelli con intento, improvvisamente disperato, cercando di tirarlo via.  
  
John riesce a malapena a parlare.  
  
“Sher— Sherlock, fer —fermati , sto per—“  
  
Prima che possa formare le parole, l’intero corpo di John s’inarca dal letto, i fianchi che premono in alto nella sua bocca e Sherlock si scosta giusto in tempo, mentre la prima ondata di seme spruzza veloce e bollente dal suo pene, schizzandogli sulle labbra.  
  
Deliziato e affascinato, fa scorrere la lingua sulle labbra, assaggia il gusto amaro e qualcos’altro—assaggia _John,_ e si rituffa giù a riprendere il pene guizzante tra le labbra per non mancare la prossima scarica.  
  
John emette un suono gutturale, i fianchi che si contraggono bruscamente, pietrificati a metà strada dal letto, e riesce davvero a _sentire_ la sua virilità pulsare sulla lingua, a sentirne il rilascio bollente e amaro.  
  
Tiene la bocca lì per un’altra pulsazione e cerca di inghiottirla, ma non è abbastanza coordinato da riuscirci con la bocca piena, perciò si fa indietro, la lingua viscosa dal suo seme, e l’ultima pulsazione lo colpisce sulla guancia.  
  
John ha gli occhi chiusi, le tempie scivolose di sudore, l’intero corpo che trema mentre riaffonda nel letto.  
  
Giace lì, tremante; gli occhi ancora stretti, il respiro aspro e irregolare per diversi lunghi secondi.  
  
“Oh mio dio,” dice finalmente da sotto il braccio che ha gettato sugli occhi. La sua voce suona come un relitto.  
  
“Cosa c’è?” gracchia, realizzando che la propria voce suona molto peggio.  
  
John alza il braccio dagli occhi e allunga la mano verso Sherlock. “Vieni qui.”  
  
Lo fa, sentendosi leggermente rigido mentre si mette in ginocchio e striscia sul corpo di John.  
  
John lo tira al suo fianco, e non può impedirsi di ansimare mentre i suoi fianchi si sistemano contro la coscia di John. il suo sesso è ancora dolorosamente duro, e persino quel contatto sfiorato è abbastanza da far irrigidire il suo intero corpo in risposta.  
  
John avvolge una mano tra i suoi capelli, tirando e facendogli alzare lo sguardo ai suoi occhi.  
  
Lo sguardo in quelli lo fa sentire come se il petto gli potesse scoppiare da un momento all’altro. È pieno di così tante emozioni che non riesce davvero a identificarle tutte—gratitudine, ammirazione, desiderio, tenerezza—e qualcosa di più profondo, di più complesso per cui Sherlock non ha parole per descrivere.  
  
“Sei …” John si lecca le labbra, scuote il capo e prova di nuovo. “È  stato … è stato il sesso più incredibile che abbia mai fatto.”  
  
Sherlock riesce a sentire il proprio respiro corto, intensificato nell’incavo della gola di John. La sua voce è un sussurro raschiante. “Lo dici solo per dire.”  
  
John scuote il capo. “No, non è vero. Sherlock, è stato …” sospira; allarga le dita nei suoi capelli,  facendolo sciogliere un po’ di più contro di lui. John posa le labbra sull’attaccatura dei suoi capelli. “Esitavo a dirtelo perché non voglio che tu ti senta …” John fa una pausa così lunga che Sherlock  inizia davvero a preoccuparsi. “Intimidito … dal fatto. Ma … beh, ho avuto un bel numero di amanti nel corso degli anni ed un sacco di esperienze e … nessuno mi ha mai fatto sentire così.”  
  
Rimane silenzioso al fianco di John, digerendo quello che ha detto.  
  
John aveva ragione a preoccuparsi. Questa nuova informazione lo fa sentire realmente intimidito, e assurdamente geloso degli scorsi amanti di John, ma se è perfettamente onesto con se stesso allora deve ammettere che lo aveva già sospettato. Essendo John quello che è, non capisce come mai metà del mondo non si sia già innamorata di lui.  
  
Ma la meraviglia nella voce di John, la sincerità è reale, e non riesce a sentirsi geloso a lungo quando c’è una calda bolla di orgoglio che gli si gonfia in petto a quelle parole, che toglie lo spazio ad ogni altra emozione.  
  
“Davvero?”  bisbiglia, desiderando essere pienamente presente per questa conversazione, ma ancora distratto dal suo membro duro contro il fianco di John. Gli ci vuole tutta la sua forza di volontà per impedire ai propri lombi di sfregare contro quel fianco.  
  
“Davvero,” dice John, la voce che lo inonda come una calda marea, estinguendo tutte le sue paure. Il respiro è caldo contro i suoi capelli. “Sei incredibile,” continua, la voce ancora colma di meraviglia. “È stato incredibile.”  
  
“John?” dice, incapace di tenere fuori dalla propria voce il leggero picco di frenetico desiderio. “Io … io voglio sentirne di più di tutto questo, ma … prima vorresti …?”  
  
Non deve neanche finire di chiedere. John ha già fatto scivolare la mano in basso a prendere il suo pene, inclinandogli contemporaneamente il mento in alto per portare la bocca di Sherlock contro la propria.  
  
Mentre le labbra di John si chiudono sulle sue, si rende conto di quanto tempo è passato da quando ha baciato John—le sue labbra sono ancora un po’ appiccicose dal suo orgasmo.  
  
John geme piano nella sua bocca. “Oh dio, hai il mio sapore.”  
  
E allora è il suo turno di gemere piano, mentre il pollice esperto di John trova la punta del suo pene e sfrega su di essa con un moto circolare prima di scorrere in basso a circondare tutta la dolente erezione nel pugno.  
  
Emette un rotto suono di piacere alla prima lunga carezza, la bocca aperta premuta calda e disperata contro quella di John.  
  
“Dovrò soltanto complimentarmi con te mentre faccio questo,” dice John, sorridendo sulla sua bocca. “Fortunatamente per te, sono davvero bravo a fare due cose contemporaneamente. Tu,” continua John, il sorriso che svanisce dal suo volto tanto velocemente quanto era apparso, le labbra rivolte in basso agli angoli mentre diventa serio, “… sei la più straordinaria creatura che abbia mai incontrato.”  
  
Sherlock piagnucola impotente in risposta, mentre il pugno di John inizia a muoversi lungo la sua lunghezza, stringendosi con il perfetto ammonto di frizione.  
  
L’altra mano di John scorre sulla sua schiena, le unghie che graffiano leggermente la spina dorsale. Sibila alla sensazione, i fianchi che si pressano ancora di più nel pugno di John, e poi ansima di un sorpreso piacere quando la mano di John arriva a posarsi sulle sue natiche, le dita che scavano nella carne del muscolo.  
  
È sollevato dal fatto che John sembra percepire quanto sia disperato. Non c’è nulla di stuzzicante o esitante nel suo tocco. I movimenti sul suo sesso sono generosi e fermi, ed il tocco diretto sembra talmente bello dopo tutta quell’eccitata anticipazione che non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti. Lascia che si chiudano, la bocca aperta che ancora preme in quella di John.  
  
“Nessuno,” dice John, enfatizzando le parole con ogni movimento della mano, “ _Nessuno_ che abbia mai incontrato è stato tanto intelligente, pieno di talento, tanto bello quanto te. Sei squisito, Sherlock, sei _perfetto.”_  
  
John pressa un bacio sulla sua mandibola, il movimento della mano che accelera.  
  
Si tiene stretto al braccio di John con la mano libera, le sue parole che cadono su di lui come perle di nebbia nella spuma di un’onda oceanica, perso nel piacere del pugno stretto di John attorno a sé, dell’altra sua mano che gli massaggia la carne del sedere e lo tira più vicino al suo corpo.  
  
È troppo bello—è perfetto, e sebbene sia disperato per il rilascio, desidera che duri per sempre, che possa rimanere in questo posto sempre—pressato con forza contro il corpo di John, catturato tra le sue mani, con le sue  labbra bollenti sulla gola.  
  
“Così— sì, vieni per me, Sherlock. Vieni per me, mio bellissimo, mio amore … ci sono io con te.”  
  
Il suo orgasmo è esplosivo, scoppia in lui nella scia del delicato incoraggiamento di John.  
  
Può sentire il proprio corpo bloccarsi mentre viene colto dal piacere, i fianchi che spingono nella sua mano, le dita di John che si contraggono con forza sul suo sedere mentre rilascia il proprio abbandono, caldo tra i loro corpi.  
  
“Sì, sì … così bello.”  
  
Le labbra calde di John sono soffici sulla sua gola, vagano fino alla sua bocca, e lo baciano con tanta fierezza, con tanta dolcezza che Sherlock trema alla fine del suo orgasmo.  
  
John interrompe il bacio per lasciarlo respirare, guidandolo  a riposare sulla sua spalla, la mano che gli stringeva il sedere arriva  ora ad accarezzargli la schiena.  
  
Mentre il parossismo lo lascia, Sherlock trova che  una spossatezza completa e profonda fino alle ossa si fa largo a prenderne il posto, facendogli chiudere le palpebre.  
  
Ha gli occhi chiusi, ma sente le dita di John sulla guancia, e poi la delicata esalazione della sua risata contro di sé.  
  
Apre di poco un occhio per sbirciare John.  
  
“Dio, hai il mio seme sulla guancia.”  
  
Gli fa un sorrisetto, sentendosi caldo e assonnato e felice.  
  
Sta ancora pensando ad una replica arguta quando si addormenta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera!
> 
> Questo capitolo è tanto bello quanto è stato problematico! (Se vi riesce vi consiglio l'originale, perchè nonostante i miei sforzi... lo smut rende meglio in inglese dalla penna dell'autrice lol) 
> 
> Senza ulteriore indugio:
> 
> I miei migliori auguri per questo Natale e per queste vacanze!  
> Un felice anno nuovo in caso io non aggiorni prima del 31! Che questo 2017 porti più gioia di questo tetro anno...
> 
> Un bacio e un abbraccio a voi tutti!
> 
> Avrete mie notizie se sopravvivrò alla 4x01. Un "se" molto ipotetico. Che dico. Passerò a miglior vita, lol.
> 
> A presto,  
> ila_D


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Sherlock è un po' brillo, e si cimenta con la poesia.

Capitolo Venti

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Sherlock si sveglia, la cabina è buia.  
  
John è ancora insieme a lui—riesce a dirlo dal corpo tanto caldo premuto al proprio, dal delicato sollevarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto accanto a sé, ma deve essersi alzato ad un certo punto per spegnere la candela. Giace in una posizione leggermente differente rispetto a quando si era addormentato sul suo petto.  
  
Si solleva sui gomiti, strizzando gli occhi nell’oscurità. È completamente buio adesso; la serata dovrebbe apprestarsi alla mezzanotte. Non può aver dormito per più di qualche ora, eppure quella consapevolezza lo delude. Quelle sono ore in meno in cui lui e John possono godere l’uno della compagnia dell’altro, da svegli.  
  
“John?”  
  
John si stiracchia sotto di lui, una mano calda che si alza di riflesso a circondargli la spalla.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“John, svegliati.”  
  
Si allunga ad accendere la candela sul tavolo, il crepitio della fiamma che svela ai suoi occhi la sagoma dormiente di John, mettendo le curve e gli incavi del suo corpo nudo in drammatica evidenza.  
  
Si concede un momento soltanto per sedersi e osservare.  
  
John è steso sullo stomaco, un braccio gettato sopra la testa, le dita mollemente piegate verso i capelli. Il solco della spina dorsale è una lunga linea sensuale che porta alle natiche solidamente rotonde. La segue avidamente con lo sguardo, notando per la prima volta che John ha due fossette in fondo alla schiena su entrambi i lati della spina dorsale, proprio al di sopra del sedere. Allunga una mano e con due dita sfiora quell’avvallamento di pelle, sentendo una stretta al cuore mentre i suoi occhi vagano sulle cicatrici della sua schiena. Guardandole, vedere il modo in cui nel corso degli anni il corpo di John è stato usato come se non gli appartenesse, del tutto simile a merce usa e getta, gli fa stillare una rabbia rovente e repentina nelle viscere, gli fa desiderare di tornare indietro nel tempo e assicurare alla giustizia il perpetratore di ogni singolo marchio.  
  
Il tocco delicato e curioso di Sherlock fa destare John, e prova una momentanea fitta di senso di colpa per averlo svegliato, ma muore nello stesso istante in cui John si muove, i muscoli della schiena che si flettono mentre stende le braccia sopra la testa, prima di girarsi su un lato per guardarlo.  
  
È ancora squisitamente svestito e lascia che il suo sguardo viaggi senza vergogna lungo il torso di John, sul suo petto compatto e muscoloso, giù sulle linee slanciate dell’addome fino al membro ancora dormiente, tanto bello quanto il resto, ed ancora più affascinante ai suoi occhi per il fatto che raramente ha avuto l’occasione di scrutarlo durante il suo stato non-eretto.  
  
John sistema la testa sopra una mano e gli sorride, strizzando gli occhi per scacciare via il sonno.  
  
“Mmm … buona sera, bellissimo.”  
  
“Buona sera,” sussurra, come se avesse bisogno di usare un tono riverente per il dio che certamente è caduto direttamente dai cieli per finire nel suo letto.  
  
Rimane dov’è, folgorato per un istante dalla bellezza sbalorditiva di questa creatura davanti a sé.  
  
Ogni volta, _ogni volta_ che lo vede è come se fosse la prima.  
  
“Vieni qui,” dice John. Gli porge la mano, il sorriso pigro e sicuro, colmo di affetto, e questo è tutto quello che ci vuole.  
  
Sherlock scivola di nuovo contro di lui, rabbrividendo alla sensazione delle gambe calde di John che s’intersecano con le sue.  
  
“Non intendevo addormentarmi,” commenta mentre il braccio di John gli circonda le spalle, tirandolo al suo petto.  
  
John preme le labbra sui suoi capelli. La sua voce è un mormorio basso contro i propri riccioli. “Non volevo svegliarti. Sembravi davvero distrutto dopo la tua straordinaria performance.”  
  
Prova un piccolo brivido di piacere alla nuda ammirazione nelle parole di John. “Per quanto ho dormito?”  
  
“Solo un’ora o quasi.”  
  
La bocca calda di John viaggia sul suo orecchio.  
  
“John?”  
  
“Sì, amore mio?”  
  
“Voglio raccontarti che cosa è successo ieri.”  
  
La bocca di John si apre contro il suo orecchio. “Mmm, pensavo me l’avessi già detto. Hai pensato a me …”  
  
Il respiro di John è bollente e umido; lo fa contorcere di piacere anticipatorio. “Sì, ma … non solo quello.” Sta lottando per concentrarsi, ma deve dirlo a John; non può perdere l’opportunità di ragguagliarlo riguardo l’accaduto. John deve tornare a lavoro di mattina, e Sherlock non è certo quando lo potrà vedere di nuovo. Spinge via quell’oscuro pensiero per continuare a parlare. “Ho parlato con il tenente Lestrade.”  
  
John si tira indietro dal suo orecchio, l’espressione improvvisamente seria. “Come sta?”  
  
“Meglio. Quasi ristabilitosi del tutto grazie a te. Voleva che ti porgessi i suoi ringraziamenti per ciò che hai fatto. Ha detto che ti deve la vita.”  
  
Gli occhi di John sono grevi mentre ricambia il suo sguardo. “Spero tu gli abbia comunicato che non mi deve niente—era mio dovere accorrere in suo aiuto.”  
  
Annuisce e si affretta. È impaziente di arrivare alla parte importante della storia. “Volevo parlargli, non solo per vedere come stava, ma perché mi sono imbattuto in ciò che credo siano nuove informazioni per identificare l’avvelenatore.”  
  
John si è seduto per ascoltare adesso, lo sguardo concentrato, attento.  
  
“Ho provato ad andare di sopra e parlare con lui non appena mi sono svegliato ieri. Beh … non _proprio_ appena mi sono svegliato,” aggiunge, arrossendo furiosamente. Il sorrisetto di risposta di John quasi gli fa perdere il filo dei pensieri. “Ma quando sono arrivato sul ponte il capitano era nel cassero, perciò ho dovuto aspettare che andasse via. Quando sono ritornato alla mia cabina per passare il tempo, stavo rimettendo i miei vestiti da sera nel baule quando ho trovato una lettera che mi aveva dato mio fratello prima che lasciassi l’Inghilterra. Non l’avevo mai aperta.”  
  
John annuisce, incoraggiandolo a continuare.  
  
“Io …” esita, a colmarlo la stessa apprensione di quando ha raccontato la storia a Lestrade. Ma John è diverso;  John potrebbe capire che razza di idiota assolutamente infuriante è Mycroft. Infatti, deve farlo—è _John._ “Mio fratello è una persona intollerabile. È pieno di sé, manipolatorio, infido, e invariabilmente metterà sempre al primo posto i propri bisogni piuttosto che quelli di qualsiasi persona gli sia attorno.”  
  
“Sembra una vera delizia.”  
  
Si sente incoraggiato dall’aria di disgusto nello sguardo di John.  
  
“Mi ha mandato una lettera che è arrivata la notte prima che m’imbarcassi. Ma ero talmente … frustrato con lui che non l’ho letta. Anzi, l’ho strappata.”  
  
Il suo sguardo traballa fino a quello di John, avendo timore di vedervi disapprovazione, delusione, ma John annuisce soltanto un’altra volta, sostenendolo affinché continui.  
  
“Ho trovato i frammenti della lettera nel baule. Devono essere caduti dalla tasca della mia giacca. È stato solo quando ho tentato di riassemblare i pezzi che ho capito che la lettera conteneva informazioni riguardanti il capitano.”  
  
John si mette dritto, con un’attenzione assorta. “Che cosa diceva?”  
  
“Ecco la parte più frustrante—Mycroft, come il cretino che è, non ha svelato nessuna informazione realmente utile. Inoltre io …” si schiarisce la gola in modo imbarazzato. “C’è il piccolo problema che non sono riuscito a trovare tutti i frammenti perciò c’era qualche informazione mancante. Ma conoscendo mio fratello, non sarebbe stata davvero d’aiuto. Tutto quello che ho potuto ricavarne è stato che il nostro capitano corrente ha preso il comando di questo vascello proprio un giorno o quasi prima del viaggio, e sotto circostanze molto strane. C’è stata una qualche allusione alla sua reputazione sgradevole. Ecco …”  
  
Striscia indietro e fuori dal letto per tirare fuori il quaderno rilegato in pelle che contiene i frammenti, poi li scuote sul letto tra di loro.  
  
John si fa più indietro per fare spazio, gli occhi spalancati.  
  
“Dammi solo un momento.”  
  
Gli ci vogliono meno di trenta secondi per rimettere i pezzetti nell’ordine che aveva messo insieme. Ha una memoria eccellente, e una volta visto il modo in cui vanno i pezzi di carta, è semplice come niente metterli al posto giusto.  
  
“Ecco,” dice con un tocco di personale soddisfazione.  
  
John si piega a leggere, la fronte che quasi tocca la sua mentre si sporgono entrambi.  
  
“Così puoi vedere che difficilmente c’è qualcosa di utile lì.”  
  
Quando John si allontana, ha la fronte intensamente corrucciata. “Tuo fratello? È … qualcuno d’importante?”  
  
Sherlock fa su col naso. “ _Lui_ pensa di esserlo.”  
  
“Voglio dire, lavora al Parlamento?”  
  
“Qualcosa del genere.”  
  
“Mi sembra,” dice John, il cipiglio che s’approfondisce. “Una persona importane come tuo fratello, se ha motivo di essere preoccupato—preoccupato abbastanza da avvertirti? Beh … non si preannuncia niente di buono, vero?”  
  
“No,” dice. “No, proprio niente.”  
  
“Ho sentito anch’io alcune cose—sottocoperta. Agli uomini non piace. Nessuno di noi è stato troppo lieto di apprendere che il capitano Adams si fosse ammalato, ed era strano, visto che eravamo appena tornati con lui dalle Indie Occidentali neanche tre settimane prima ed era sano come un pesce.”  
  
Sherlock ondeggia in avanti con eccitazione. “John, questo è esattamente ciò che la lettera mi ha fatto pensare! E se il capitano—e se il capitano fosse responsabile per la malattia di Adams? E se qualunque cosa abbia usato per fare ammalare Lestrade fosse la stessa utilizzata per neutralizzare Adams?”  
  
Lo sguardo di John su di lui si riempie di una nascente comprensione. “Non starai dicendo …?”  
  
“Che il capitano ha avvelenato il tenente Lestrade? Sì, è esattamente quello che sto dicendo.”  
  
La fronte di John si corruga ancora di più. “Ma che motivo avrebbe per avvelenare il suo primo ufficiale?”  
  
“Non ho ancora scoperto quella parte. Ma ne sono certo, John. Ne sono certo.”  
  
“Che cosa ha detto Lestrade quando l’hai messo al corrente?”  
  
“Lui …” esala la frustrazione attraverso le narici. “Mi ha detto di starne fuori—che era troppo pericoloso.”  
  
“Ha ragione, ovviamente.”  
  
La sua testa scatta insù  per fissare John.  
  
La voce di John si addolcisce. “ _È_ pericoloso, Sherlock. Un uomo che avvelena spietatamente quelli che gli sbarrano la strada—anche quelli in una posizione di autorità—non esiterebbe a fare del male a un passeggero che ha colto ad intromettersi.”  
  
Sherlock è punto sul vivo. John dovrebbe stare dalla sua parte in ogni cosa—dovrebbe capirlo, _aiutarlo._  
  
“John,” si allunga per prendere le mani di John tra le proprie, la voce colma di urgenza. “Se il capitano _è_  responsabile di aver avvelenato il tenente—e io sono certo che lo sia—lo ha fatto con uno specifico scopo in mente. Dobbiamo scoprire qual è questo scopo così da poterlo fermare.”  
  
“Sherlock …” la voce di John è gentile ma pratica, come se stesse tentando di persuaderlo da qualche folle perseguimento, il che, Sherlock realizza, è esattamente quello che sta facendo. “Quello che stai suggerendo—è … questo è tradimento. Noi due potremmo essere impiccati semplicemente per aver avuto questa conversazione.”  
  
Stringe la presa sulle mani di John. “Lo so,” dice, avvicinandosi. “So che è pericoloso, ma qualunque cosa stia tramando il capitano è probabilmente ancora più pericolosa. Potrebbero benissimo esserci in gioco tutte le nostre vite.”  
  
John abbassa lo sguardo alle loro mani, come considerando.  
  
“Io lo _so_ che è lui il responsabile, John. Lo so. Soltanto che non ho ancora l’evidenza necessaria per provarlo.”  
  
“E come sembrerebbe quello—raccogliere le prove che ti servono?”  
  
“Io non—“ farfuglia. “Non lo so ancora.”  
  
Le dita di John si spostano tra le sue, i pollici che tracciano l’interno dei palmi. I suoi occhi seguono quel movimento mentre parla. “Non ho nessun affetto per il capitano. Presta fin troppa attenzione ai suoi affari, e troppo poca ai bisogni del suo equipaggio. Questo è stato reso chiaro dalle sue azioni durante la tempesta. Ha messo l’intera nave a rischio insistendo per tenere le vele spiegate fino all’ultimo minuto possibile. Ha detto che avrebbe ‘ingiustificatamente compromesso il progresso della nave’, il che mostra che gli importa più della spedizione che non delle vite degli uomini e delle donne a bordo.”  
  
Osserva l’espressione di John indurirsi mentre continua. “Non mi fido dell’uomo, neanche un po’. E non ho dubbi che i tuoi sospetti siano del tutto corretti. Ma credo il tenente abbia ragione.”  
  
Apre la bocca per protestare, ma si blocca quando nota lo sguardo sul volto di John.  
  
Quando gli occhi di John tornano ai suoi, sono duri come selce.  
  
“È un uomo pericoloso, Sherlock, e chiaramente uno molto scaltro. Non servirà a niente essere visti a curiosare nei suoi affari. È come hai detto, non abbiamo prove su cui basarci, e finché non le avremo non c’è davvero niente che possiamo fare.”  
  
“Ma—“  
  
“Come comandante di questo vascello, il suo potere è assoluto. La parola del capitano è legge. Può fare ciò che gli piace con ognuno di noi—specialmente mentre siamo in mare. Ho visto capitani—di gran lunga più docili di lui—abusare del proprio potere, e odio pensare a cosa farebbe se sospettasse che qualcuno stia cercando di intralciarlo, ecco perché per i giorni a venire, credo sia semplicemente meglio tenere la testa bassa. E per quanto odio dirlo, credo che tuo fratello abbia ragione.”  
  
Sherlock abbassa il capo, fumante. Questo non è per niente  il modo in cui tale conversazione doveva andare. John deve stare dalla sua parte in ogni cosa.  
  
Può sentire la propria bocca restringersi dal dispiacere.  
  
“Perciò stai dicendo che pensi dovremmo solo … aspettare finché non avvelena qualcun altro?”  
  
“Quello che sto dicendo è che sappiamo già che il capitano ha un temperamento violento e imprevedibile, e occupa una posizione tale che se dovesse scoprire di qualcuno a bordo di questa nave che sta covando sospetti su di lui, non esiterebbe a rendere le vite e i compiti di quegli uomini tanto spiacevoli quanto la sua prerogativa di farlo. E posso dirtelo dall’esperienza, renderà la situazione di tutti quelli che lo intralciano tanto sgradevole quanto quella in cui ogni essere umano possa essere costretto. Non lo dico a cuor leggero, Sherlock.”  
  
Sa che John dice il vero, ma gli da fastidio che dovrebbe prendere le parti del tenente—e di suo _fratello_ contro di lui. Lo fa sentire ancora una volta come se stesse venendo trattato da bambino sciocco.  
  
Ritira le mani dalla presa di John.  
  
“Sherlock, guardami.”  
  
Non vuole alzare lo sguardo. Fissa in modo petulante le lenzuola tra di loro.  
  
La voce di John è insistente. “Dico tutto questo perché ci tengo a te. La tua vita vale per me più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, e non mi fermerò di fronte a nulla per impedire che qualcuno ti faccia del male. Starò dalla tua parte a prescindere da cosa farai, ma se c’è qualcosa che posso fare per tenerti al sicuro, la farò e questo include dirti tutto questo. Non ti fermerò, Sherlock,” afferma John, la voce che si fa più delicata, “ma devo avvertirti, va bene?”  
  
Le dita di John si posano sulle sue dove sono strette sul materasso. Il tocco è così delicato che gli fa dolere qualcosa nel petto.  
  
“Promettimi solo che starai attento, non importa cosa farai.”  
  
Alza il capo alla nota implorante nella voce di John, e quando vede l’amore bruciare fieramente nei suoi occhi sente tutta la rabbia sciogliersi.  
  
Certo che John starà dalla sua parte.  
  
Abbassa di nuovo la testa, provando improvvisamente vergogna per i propri sentimenti di tradimento ferito.  
  
“Lo sarò,” sussurra, voltando le mani per stringere le dita di John tra le proprie.  
  
“Farò tutto ciò che posso per aiutarti, se avrai bisogno di me,” continua John, la voce fiera, le dita che stringono forte quelle di Sherlock. “Ci sono dentro quanto te—a qualunque costo. Sono tuo.”  
  
Alle parole di John, lo sguardo ritorna in uno sfarfallio al suo viso, e sente uno scoppio di emozione pura eruttargli in petto a quello che ci vede. L’espressione di John è allo stesso tempo feroce e tenera. Quella vista gli fa triplicare il dolore pulsante nel petto, e lo fa gonfiare fino a che non lo sente chiudergli la gola.  
  
Cosa— _che cosa_ ha mai fatto per meritare quest’uomo?  
  
È talmente sopraffatto  che per un istante non riesce a parlare. Si aggrappa alla mano di John, lo sguardo che traccia ogni contorno del suo viso come per memorizzarlo. I suoi occhi si posano sul taglio mezzo guarito sulla guancia di John e realizza che in tutta la loro disperazione al rivedersi un’altra volta, non ha mai chiesto a John come se lo ha fatto.  
  
Allunga la mano e lo sfiora col dito, il gesto delicato—inquisitorio. La voce è soffice quanto il tocco. “Cos’è successo, John?”  
  
Le ciglia di John tremolano al tocco delle sue dita, ma non si chiudono. Qualcosa di oscuro si muove nel suo sguardo, come una nuvola mutevole in tempesta.  
  
Si sposta gentilmente, lontano dal suo tocco per prendere la bottiglia di vino e la tazza dietro di sé sul tavolo. Riempie la tazza e prima la offre a Sherlock, che scuote il capo; poi ne prende una lunga sorsata.  
  
John si morde il labbro, prende un altro lungo sorso di vino, poi poggia la tazza di nuovo dietro.  
  
“Sono molto unito ai miei compagni. Ho viaggiato con qualcuno di loro per quasi due anni adesso—sono come una famiglia per me.  Alcuni mi stanno più simpatici di altri, ovviamente, ma per la maggior parte sono bravi ragazzi.”  
  
Aspetta che John continui, sentendosi inspiegabilmente nervoso. Qualcosa riguardo il cambiamento nel linguaggio del corpo di John lo rende agitato; è come se John stia alzando le proprie difese, soltanto ricordando l’incidente.  
  
“Ci prendiamo l’uno gioco dell’altro spesso —è parte del nostro rapporto. Sopporto tutte le provocazioni bene come qualsiasi altro uomo, meglio di  molti in realtà. Ma stamattina, loro mi stavano sfottendo riguardo a … dove fossi ieri notte.”  
John si schiarisce palesemente la gola, alza il mento, raddrizza impercettibilmente la spina dorsale per farsi più alto anche se è seduto. “Si stavano facendo beffe di me per noi.”  
  
Sherlock osserva le labbra di John restringersi mentre pronuncia quelle parole, le narici dure e distese dall’irritazione.  
  
“E va bene—sono i benvenuti a deridermi quanto gli pare. Come ho detto, non ho nessun problema. Il problema arriva quando—“ le narici di John si dilatano di rabbia improvvisa. “Quando iniziano a prendersela con te.”  
  
Il cuore gli sta martellando in petto. La lingua gli sembra asciutta, troppo spessa per la sua bocca. Ha paura di chiedere, ma è troppo curioso per non farlo.  
  
“Cosa … cosa hanno detto?”  
  
La mandibola di John è tesa. “Niente che valga la pena ripetere. Ma questo va oltre il punto —il punto è che loro non hanno il diritto di parlare di te. Nemmeno uno di loro. Non in faccia e certamente non alle mie spalle. Non hanno il diritto di dire neanche una dannata parola su di te.”  
  
La trasformazione che sta prendendo piede in John davanti ai suoi occhi è magnifica da scrutare. Anche stando semplicemente seduto sul letto, la sua statura cambia—sembra allargarsi, quasi farsi più grande, più potente, più aggraziato tutto in una volta. Riesce a vedere l’energia silenziosa che aleggia nelle sue spalle tese, nella linea tirata della mandibola, nel modo rilassato ma anticipatorio in cui tiene le braccia. Riesce a sentire la rabbia scintillare da John come il calore nel deserto; riesce a sentire la minaccia del pericolo tanto vividamente come se stesse tenendo una miccia accesa in mano.  
  
Dovrebbe essere spaventoso, ma per lui, che sa di non essere davvero a rischio, è del tutto mozzafiato.  
  
“Quindi cos’è accaduto?”  
  
“Erano solo due— anzi solamente uno di loro— e non appena ho sentito cos’aveva detto, gli ho chiesto di ripeterlo. Non l’ha fatto per cui gli ho detto— di’ qualcosa come quella un’altra volta, che dio mi aiuti non sarai in grado di andartene da questa nave. L’altro— il suo amico, ha preso la sconsiderata decisione di continuare a parlare. Non li ho avvertiti un’altra volta. Evidentemente le parole non hanno avuto effetto, perciò ho reso le cose chiare per lui in un modo più … dimostrativo.”  
  
C’è un’aria di feroce soddisfazione sul viso di John, e riesce a dire, dal modo in cui i suoi pugni si tendono sulle cosce, che sta avendo qualche difficoltà a ricordare l’incidente senza perdere di nuovo l’autocontrollo.  
  
Adesso che sta prestando attenzione può vedere come le nocche della sua mano sinistra sono sbucciate. Si chiede improvvisamente quanto gravemente John abbia ferito l’altro uomo.  
  
“Sta … bene?”  
  
“Oh, starà benone. È riuscito a dare solo un pugno prima che lo atterrassi.” John alza una mano a toccarsi la guancia, distratto, gli occhi distanti. La bocca è contorta in una smorfia priva d’umore. “Ho il presentimento che nessuno di loro farà di nuovo lo stesso errore.”  
  
“È per questo che hai …”deglutisce con forza, gli occhi che schizzano ai tendini che spiccano negli avambracci flessi di John. Sa che probabilmente adesso dovrebbe essere sconvolto alla luce di ciò che John gli ha detto, ma invece sente un calore espandersi nel petto alla consapevolezza che John è venuto alle mani per difenderlo. “È  per questo che hai preso quella scommessa?”  
  
Gli occhi di John sembrano osservare realmente Sherlock  per la prima volta dopo minuti. Una linea delicata gli appare tra le sopracciglia.  
  
“Io … beh non l’avevo messa così, ma suppongo che in un certo senso … sì. Sono il tipo d’uomo che scommette. Lo sono sempre stato.” Nota la sfumatura di colpevolezza nei tratti di John e si chiede quanto a fondo vada il problema. “Quando MacTavish ha fatto la scommessa ho pensato ‘Beh, è facile. Posso farlo senza problemi,’ ma ammetto che ero ancora … non del tutto calmo dopo quello che è accaduto stamattina. Suppongo ci fosse una parte di me che voleva dimostrare che non ero qualcuno da sfidare a cuor leggero. Che se volevano farti del male in qualsiasi modo, avrebbero dovuto passare su di me prima.”  
  
Sherlock guarda il mento di John sollevarsi col suo discorso, il linguaggio del corpo che muta ancora una volta verso un qualcosa di orgoglioso, di protettivo, e d’improvviso la sua bocca è talmente secca dal desiderio che a malapena riesce a parlare.  
  
“John …”  
  
“Che c’è?”  
  
“Il vino, potresti …?”  
  
John gli passa la tazza e beve finché non ne vuota il contenuto.  
  
Gli porge la tazza vuota, cercando di non sembrare tanto disperato. “Ancora, per favore.”  
  
John alza elegantemente un sopracciglio divertito, ma non dice niente mentre prende la bottiglia e riempie la tazza.  
  
“Questa era l’ultima. Dovresti finirlo.”  
  
Lo fa. Lo beve tutto e poi ripassa la tazza vuota a John, senza fiato.  
  
“Grazie.”  
  
John gli sorride, entrambe le sopracciglia leggermente sollevate, come per dire, ‘non era niente.’  
  
“No, non intendo per  il vino,” dice, sporgendosi avanti per mettere una mano nel materasso tra di loro. “Cioè,” si umetta le labbra. “Grazie per avermi difeso come hai fatto.” Abbassa lo sguardo, improvvisamente a disagio. “Nessuno l’aveva mai fatto per me. Difendermi così. Le persone hanno detto un sacco di cose orribili, ma nessuno mai …”  
  
È imbarazzato di trovare che gli si sta formando un groppo in gola dall’emozione mentre ripensa a tutte le cose terribili che le persone gli hanno detto nel corso degli anni, tutti i soprannomi tremendi con cui è stato chiamato. Hanno fatto male, ognuno di essi, non importa quanto abbia finto con tutte le sue forze che non gli importasse, non importa quante volte abbia provato a convincersi che non avevano effetto su di lui. Riesce ancora a sentire nelle orecchie le voci derisorie dei suoi cugini tanto chiaramente come se fossero davanti a lui.  
  
“Nessuno gli ha mai detto di smetterla.”  
  
“Oh, Sherlock …”  
  
Le mani di John sono tra i suoi capelli, ma non ricorda come siano finite lì. È imbarazzato nello scoprire che ci sono lacrime a scorrergli nelle guance e in bocca. Le asciuga col dorso della mano, il petto stretto dalla vergogna.  
  
“Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock …” John gli inclina il capo così delicatamente. Si avvicina a baciare via una delle lacrime che si fa strada oltre il suo naso. “Se potessi tornare indietro nel tempo, se potessi, andrei da ogni singola persona che ti abbia mai detto qualcosa di crudele—e gli farei del male dieci volte tanto per la sofferenza che ti hanno causato.”  
  
La punta di dolore nella voce di John gli fa crescere il groppo in gola. Sente altre due lacrime scappargli dagli occhi.  
  
“Dio, come hanno potuto—come potrebbe qualcuno farti intenzionalmente del male? Mio dio, Sherlock, guardati.” I pollici di John carezzano le sue guance, gli occhi blu scuri puntati sul suo viso. “Picchierei a sangue ognuno di loro solo per aver pensato cose scortesi su di te. Gli spezzerei le ossa e trascinerei ai tuoi piedi le loro teste mozzate come trofei.”  
  
L’immagine è orripilante, ma qualcosa nel modo amorevole in cui John lo dice, come se questa promessa fosse il gesto più dolce cui abbia pensato, lo fa ridere—cogliendo di sorpresa se stesso, e sorride a John, gli occhi lacrimosi.  
  
“Così va meglio,” dice John, sorridendogli di rimando, sfregando via col pollice una lacrima sperduta prima di chinarsi a baciargli la fronte. La bocca di John sulla fronte è tanto delicata, ma la sua voce è feroce. “Non lascerò che ti rendano triste, specialmente se non sono qui perché io possa fargli del male. Non è giusto.”  
  
Le mani di John scivolano alle sue spalle, e poi lo tira contro di sé, in grembo.  
  
“Non ottengono di farti del male se non sono qui.”  
  
Sherlock ride ancora, tirando su col naso, il volto premuto sul petto di John.  
  
John si fa indietro leggermente per guardarlo, le mani sulle sue spalle.  
  
“Quello che ho detto prima—è vero. Se qualcuno su questa nave prova a farti del male—chiunque sia—non esiterò a ucciderlo.” Fa scivolare due dita sotto il suo mento, la morbidezza di quel tocco così discordante con l’acciaio della voce. Gli manda un brivido su per la schiena. La rabbia di John probabilmente non dovrebbe avere quest’effetto su di lui. Gli fa delle cose, quando John lo guarda in quel modo. “Hai capito? Hai la mia protezione, a prescindere da cosa accadrà.”  
  
Annuisce a John. “Lo so.”  
  
“Dovremmo stare più attenti nelle settimane a venire. Specialmente se hai ragione, se il capitano trama qualcosa—qualcosa che è soltanto l’inizio. Significa che dovremo essere più vigili che mai.”  
  
Annuisce ancora, gli occhi ricolmi della lucentezza di John in questo momento. Nella luce soffusa della cabina  sembra più luminoso di quanto non lo sia mai stato. I suoi occhi sembrano liquidi nella poca luce—soffici e scuri—ma ogni pupilla è illuminata da un piccolo spillo di fiamma dorata che sembra bruciare con l’intensità del suo sentimento, tanto da sembrargli come se potesse toccarne il calore con le dita. L’intensità del suo intero portamento mentre studia Sherlock—la combinazione di ferro e calura, di tenerezza e rabbia, la linea dura della mandibola in contrasto con l’oscurità liquida dello sguardo, la morbidezza della bocca—lo fa sentire tremante e debole, come se la sua stessa pelle non riesca a contenere tutta la brama che ha in corpo, come se il suo cuore potrebbe incendiarsi.  
  
È quasi insopportabile—la forza del suo amore per quest’uomo. John è come calore—come luce—come il cuore di una stella; è troppo buono, troppo luminoso per lui da contemplare senza sentirsi scottato fin nel profondo del suo essere, troppo da tenere a mente in una sola volta. Dovrebbe essere impossibile. Nessun essere umano dovrebbe essere in grado di possedere tutte le qualità che ha John—camminare sul pennone con la grazia casuale di un ballerino, combattere tre uomini francesi mentre il sangue gli scorre dal fianco ed emergere comunque vittorioso, cantare tanto dolcemente ed armoniosamente persino dopo tutte le sofferenze che ha affrontato,ed  il suo sorriso, così fine e splendente e pieno di calore, che gli fa risaltare il colore degli occhi, tanto blu come le onde dell’oceano—eppure ecco che siede lì, alla portata di Sherlock.  
  
E quello che è più impossibile di tutto, pensa, sentendosi colpito, è che lui tenga a Sherlock in questo modo.  
  
Improvvisamente, diventa imperativo per lui che John _sappia_ quanto buono, quanto brillante, quanto bello sia, che esprima proprio quanto significhi per lui.  
  
Il cuore gli batte forte nel petto. Si sente bollente, stordito, febbricitante, e registra in qualche parte distante del cervello che questa volta il vino gli ha definitivamente dato alla testa. Comunque questo non fa nulla per alterare la convinzione che John deve divenire consapevole di quanto significhi per lui.  
  
John deve leggergli in viso qualcosa di quello cui sta pensando, perché osserva quello sguardo addolcirsi ancora di più mentre sostiene il suo. La mano di John s’infila di nuovo trai suoi riccioli, il gesto così pieno di sentimento che Sherlock deve chiudere gli occhi.  
  
“Mio dio, Sherlock. Non c’è niente che non farei per te. Lo sai, non è vero? Dimmi che lo sai.”  
  
Apre e sbatte le palpebre lentamente—si sente come se la stanza sia svanita da sotto di loro, come se lui e John stessero per essere immersi nella vastità del mare—tanto immenso come i suoi sentimenti in questo momento.  
  
“Lo so,”dice appoggiandosi, la voce bassa—gli sembra calda in gola, risuona scura come il nero delle pupille di John. Lascia che la propria bocca sfiori morbidamente la mandibola di John. “John. Il mio John.”  
  
John ha bisogno di sapere—ha bisogno di sapere quanto significhi per lui. Si aggrappa con le mani alle sue spalle, le labbra che viaggiano sulla pelle della sua gola. La voce è un’esalazione di calore. “Sei tutto per me.”  
  
Sente il respiro di John mancare mentre la bocca scivola all’angolo delle sue labbra.  
  
“John, John, John …” gli accarezza le spalle, i pollici che sfiorano il promontorio del muscolo nei bicipiti. La sensazione del muscolo duro sotto le mani lo fa spostare nel grembo di John per far spazio al suo pene irrigidito. Anche John deve averlo sentito, perché il sibilo del suo respiro contro la propria bocca è improvviso e benvenuto come la sensazione dell’addome di John che preme contro il suo.  
  
Si riaggiusta nel suo grembo, sistemando le lunghe gambe in modo che si serrino intorno alla vita di John. _Sì,_ pensa. _Questo è bello. Questo è giusto,_ mentre John sigilla le mani in basso intorno alla sua schiena.  
  
“Sei tutto,” ripete, tendendo la bocca su quella di John per trovare il tepore rosa pallido della lingua di John dietro ai suoi denti. La lecca, deliziato dalla scintilla di sensazioni che scopre mentre si preme contro di lui.  
  
Sono in silenzio per diversi minuti mentre le loro bocche sono altrimenti occupate, l’affondo e il movimento della lingua di John che lo fa boccheggiare di piacere, facendogli aprire di più la bocca, angolando la mandibola per spingere John ancora più a fondo. Ha bisogno che John sappia come lo fa sentire— come se non riesca a contenere tutta la gioia in corpo, tutto il suo bisogno di John nelle ossa e nella pelle—e cerca di rendere John consapevole di tutto questo con la pressione della  bocca, nel battito della propria lingua contro la sua.  
  
“Mio dio,” dice John, tirandosi indietro per respirare, premendo la fronte contro la sua mentre lotta per riprendere fiato. “Non riesco a credere che non avevi mai baciato nessuno prima di due giorni fa. Sei un esperto.”  Cala ancora la bocca sulla sua e lui rispecchia il gesto, levando la lingua per tracciare le labbra di John. “Sei un genio.”  
  
“Imparo in fretta,”ribatte, incapace di fermarsi dal sorridere a quel complimento,e John trascina le labbra aperte contro le sue.  
  
“Sei un prodigio,” soffia mentre col labbro inferiore cattura la fossetta del suo labbro superiore.  
  
Le parole di elogio di John gli accendono un piccolo fuoco al centro del petto, e può sentirne il calore intrufolarsi dappertutto fino alle dita delle mani e dei piedi. Ma questo non ha a che fare con la propria brillantezza;  ha a che fare con quella _di John._  
  
“No, ho solo avuto un eccellente maestro,” dice e poi ricattura la bocca di John completamente e non lo lascia parlare per diversi minuti ancora.  
  
Sente il corpo caldo e sciolto, e ad ogni secondo che la lingua di John lo impegna si scioglie un po’ di più, riversandosi in John. Riesce a sentire i movimenti della propria bocca farsi via via più disperati mentre le mani di John sfregano piccoli cerchi alla base della sua schiena, i pollici che scovano gli incavi per poi lisciarli con gioia premurosa.  
  
Sherlock è più alto di John di quasi una testa, e anche se dimentica di frequente che questo è il caso—la presenza di John è tale che ogni differenza d’altezza è minimizzata nella sua mente—la differenza è evidente adesso, mentre si sente abbassarsi per incontrare la sua bocca, la lunga curva della sua spina che s’inarca contro le mani calde di John.  
  
Lo rende solo ancora più consapevole di quanto John sia notevole—che possa essere tanto minuto eppure così pieno di forza, di fulgore.  
  
“John,” dice, allontanando la bocca per farla scivolare lungo la sua gola, le mani che salgono a tenere il suo viso, facendogli inclinare la testa così da avere accesso al tenero lato inferiore della mandibola,ai tendini dorati e bellissimi che risaltano nel collo. Lecca dove si trova il battito—sente quel calore marchiarlo fin dentro le ossa. “Sei così luminoso. Sei come luce solare. Tu sei il sole, John. Sei il mio sole.”  
  
Le sue gambe si agganciano ancora più strette attorno alla schiena di John mentre cerca di trarlo più vicino a sé, cullando il suo viso nelle mani. Il gesto ha successo perché all’improvviso sente l’ardore dell’erezione di John sfiorare contro la propria. Rabbrividisce, stringendo ancor di più le ginocchia alla sua schiena.  
  
La bocca bollente di John preme sulla sua fronte con una risata gentile. “Credo tu possa essere un po’ubriaco, amore mio.”  
  
“Non ha importanza,” biascica, la bocca che scivola all’incavo nella base del collo di John, premendovi baci a bocca aperta lungo il tragitto. “È vero, John, tutto ciò che ho detto. Sei luce solare. La mia luce solare.”  
  
John boccheggia allora, mentre lui lo morsica piano a lato della gola, le sue lunghe dita che gli sfiorano il petto per trovare i capezzoli.  
  
Si sente in delirio dal suo bisogno per John, disperato di riuscire a farlo capire. Vuole baciarlo dappertutto tutto insieme, ma ha paura che solo baciarlo non lo renderà chiaro abbastanza.  
  
“Rendi ogni cosa più luminosa—mi rendi migliore, John.” La sua bocca trema mentre bacia la prominenza affilata della spalla di John. “John, John, _John_ —tu devi saperlo.”  
  
“Beh,” dice John, senza fiato, le mani calde che scivolano avanti per sistemarsi sui suoi fianchi, il tocco dei palmi callosi ruvido eppure in qualche modo dolorosamente dolce contro la propria pelle. “Se io sono il sole, allora tu sei la mia luna—“ preme un bacio sulla sua gola. “Bianca e pallida e brillante.”  
  
“John,” singhiozza, spingendo i fianchi avanti in quelli di John, il respiro che gli si blocca mentre le mani di John fermano il movimento.  
  
“Aspetta,” dice John contro le sue labbra, e poi solleva Sherlock in grembo, alzando le ginocchia dietro la sua schiena per cullarlo più vicino a sé, trascinando le loro erezioni in un allineamento perfetto.  
  
Rabbrividisce al contatto e John lo bacia, con dolcezza, all’angolo della bocca, sistemando il suo corpo più fermamente contro al proprio. “Metti le braccia attorno al mio collo.”  
  
“J-John,” ansima mentre esegue il comando, legando le braccia dietro al collo di John, lieto di avere una guida su cosa fare del proprio corpo, perché il contatto del membro rigido e bollente di John sul proprio ha fatto sfumare ogni pensiero coerente dalla sua mente.  
  
Riesce a sentire il suo intero corpo tremare leggermente mentre le mani di John guidano i suoi fianchi in una lenta spinta contro di lui, i suoi stessi lombi che s’alzano a incontrarlo; il movimento che porta insieme i loro sessi in un lungo scivolo di calore.  
  
Boccheggia di nuovo al contatto, premendo la fronte contro quella di John.  
  
“Proprio così, ragazzo mio bellissimo,” soffia John contro di lui, la voce che trema ora dalla forza dei suoi sentimenti, dallo sforzo tremendo di tenere i suoi movimenti sotto controllo. Sherlock vuole che John si muova più veloce, che spinga contro di lui con abbandono finché non stia urlando dal piacere—ma per il momento è grato per l’occasione di lasciare che la realtà di John che lo stringe qui e ora si srotoli attorno a lui, a lambirgli delicatamente i sensi come acqua calda in una vasca da bagno. Cerca disperatamente di aggrapparsi ad ogni sensazione,di  imprimerla per sempre nella mente così da poterla avere sempre con sé: le mani di John sui fianchi, le cosce forti che gli cullano la schiena, gli angoli della sua bocca tanto vicini alla propria, il suo sguardo che s’affila e affila nella scarsa luce. “Sei la mia luna—rara, misteriosa, che esce fuori soltanto nell’oscurità—con la forza di muovere le maree.”  
  
John spinge ancora in alto con i fianchi, facendolo sibilare e scavare le dita sulla sua nuca—il lento scivolare dei loro sessi assieme che risucchia il piacere da lui come fuoco dallo stoppino. Il lento rollio è bello, brucia, ma risveglia in lui una brama, vasta e profonda—cavernosa al punto che teme possa inghiottirlo per intero. Ha bisogno di più di quella frizione, ne ha bisogno così tanto che la sua assenza gli fa male.  
  
Prova a far scattare i fianchi, a ripetere il movimento, ma John lo tiene fermo mentre si china a leccare una scia sul suo collo, facendogli cadere indietro la testa e mugolare profondamente dalla gola.  
  
“Le persone ti sottovalutano,” continua John su di lui, la voce bassa e oscura, le parole punteggiate da un’altra lenta oscillazione di fianchi. “Ma sei più forte di quello che lasci trasparire. Sei più forte di tutti loro, non è vero?”  
  
La sua risposta è un piagnucolio, mentre trema dal bisogno di pompare i fianchi, di spingere in avanti in John. Le parole gli sfuggono adesso—riesce solamente a pensare impulsi—che gli scoppiano bollenti e fosforescenti nella  mente come il lampo che s’attarda quando il cannone ha fatto fuoco nella notte.  
  
“A nessuno è dato di vedere quello che vedo io—l’argento nel tuo cuore, le fiamme bianche che sfavillano, luminose come luce stellare, calde come l’ira di ogni dio infuriato.”  
  
Le parole di John si riversano su di lui come la lussuria stessa, calda e carezzevole. È talmente perso nei bisogni del proprio corpo, nella sensazione di John attorno a sé, che riesce a fatica a capire cosa gli stia dicendo. Ma può sentire il calore nella sua voce tanto chiaramente come sente la pressione delle sue dita sui fianchi, il desiderio nel suo tono che alimenta le fiamme del proprio finché non si sta contorcendo nella presa di John, disperando per del movimento, per della frizione. Ma John non si placa.  
  
“Mio dio, sei bellissimo così,” dice John, baciando una goccia di sudore che stilla dalla sua tempia, la lingua che esce fuori a leccare quel punto—inviando un brivido attraverso Sherlock, facendolo mugolare di nuovo, a lungo e bisognoso, i fianchi che scattano nella sua presa. “Stai brillando, Sherlock. Sei radioso come la luce della luna.”  
  
“J-John, ti prego—“ raspa, la sua stessa voce che suona rotta, lontana, e la sua disperazione dev’essere palpabile nel tono perché finalmente, _finalmente,_ le mani di John lo muovono ad un ritmo che non è peccaminosamente lento, i suoi stessi fianchi che si sollevano a incontrare quelli di Sherlock in uno scoppio di frizione.  
  
Grida dal piacere, lasciando ricadere indietro il capo mentre John inizia a spingersi in lui ad un ritmo regolare, le mani sui fianchi che non lo trattengono più e gli permettono finalmente di pressarsi nella mano di John con forza, alla velocità che vuole—stabilendo il  ritmo affinché combaci con quello di Sherlock, e dio del cielo se è bello essere finalmente in grado di _muoversi._  
  
Le sue gambe si stringono attorno a John mentre spinge, attirando il suo corpo più vicino a sé fino a che lui e John non sono premuti stomaco contro stomaco, le dita che si aggrappano talmente forte alla sua nuca che teme possa lasciargli dei lividi—ma ciò non lo ferma.  
  
Il bisogno di pompare dei suoi lombi è corrisposto spinta per spinta da John, la cui fronte è premuta contro la sua, le mani che scivolano nel sudore delle spalle di Sherlock, il ritmo dei loro respiri che echeggia infuocato e frenetico tra loro.  
  
Sono così vicini, braccia e gambe intrecciate, che è quasi come essere fusi in uno, ma ancora il bisogno di spingere più forte in John lo porta a issarsi su di lui finché il proprio corpo non sta tremando dallo sforzo.  
  
Allora John—oh astuto, _astuto_ e brillante John—cambia posizione in modo da reclinarsi sulle mani, i palmi piatti dietro di lui nel letto, fornendogli la leva necessaria a sospingersi su Sherlock con più precisione, sfregando assieme i membri tra i loro addomi.  
  
La sensazione che ne risulta gli fa chiudere gli occhi con un gemito tremolante—la frizione è raddoppiata, triplicata dalla posizione di John—il liquido che fuoriesce dalle punte di entrambi i loro sessi che facilita lo scorrere insieme dei  lombi.  
  
Adesso che l’angolo è giusto, Sherlock può finalmente lasciarsi andare, l’intero corpo che si preme su quello di John, sollevandosi e ricadendo sul suo grembo, costante e regolare come la marea, il sudore che scorre sulle fronti che si mischia, i loro addomi premuti assieme—caldi e appiccicosi e sporchi.  
  
Riesce a sentire la calura, il basso pulsare del desiderio che monta in lui e non ha mai bramato così tanto il rilascio, o mai lavorato così tanto per trovarlo. La sua presenza impendente gli fa stringere la gola, inspiegabilmente gli fa pizzicare lacrime calde dietro agli occhi, e all’improvviso si ricorda che il senso di tutto questo era esprimere a John la sua importanza, ma se n’è dimenticato, si è distratto, e proprio mentre sta per aprire la bocca per dirglielo, l’orgasmo scoppia in lui—rovente e luminoso e avviluppante.  
  
Scatta avanti, i fianchi che si dimenano, le ginocchia che si stringono con forza attorno alla schiena di John, la bocca aperta e premuta, mentre boccheggia, su quella di John, mentre il piacere lo scuote dall’interno come una temporale estivo. Può sentire il caldo liquido del suo rilascio fiottare tra loro, macchiandogli la pancia e il petto, può sentire i fianchi di John che si bloccano contro i suoi mentre il suo intero corpo s’irrigidisce con la forza dell’orgasmo. Gradualmente, s’affloscia contro John, i fianchi che ancora fanno dei piccoli movimenti oscillanti di volontà propria mentre il piacere continua a srotolarsi in lui, fino a che non lo lascia stremato, tremante, il volto premuto nella curva del collo di John.  
  
Poiché John è paziente e bellissimo e bravo—ed essenzialmente un dio in forma umana—aspetta diversi lunghi minuti affinché  riprenda fiato; non si muove fino a quando Sherlock  non solleva il volto arrossato dal suo collo, per portare il braccio in mezzo a loro e prendere in mano la lunghezza bollente e scivolosa del suo membro ancora davvero duro.  
  
Sta fermo seduto in grembo a John, le gambe piegate attorno ai suoi fianchi, e anche se ha la vista offuscata, ha caldo e si sente leggermente in preda alle vertigini dagli effetti del suo orgasmo, Sherlock è talmente ispirato dalla vista della mano di John attorno a sé mentre inizia a toccarsi, che porta la propria mano giù e avvolge le dita attorno a quelle di John.  
  
John si lecca le labbra, lo sguardo che balugina a catturare il suo. Le palpebre sono pesanti sui suoi occhi, e le ciglia lucenti nella sfocata luce della candela flebile. In qualche modo John  riesce a trovare la voce. È greve e spessa, ed ha su di lui lo stesso effetto causato dalla sensazione del suo sesso tra le dita. “Sherlock, non devi—“  
  
Alza le dita alle labbra di John e le lascia lì, mentre le lunghe dita dell’altra mano continuano a seguire la strada di quelle di John—su e giù per il membro gonfio, su e giù, torcendosi leggermente sulla punta, facendo scivolare  le ciglia di John sui suoi occhi fino a chiudersi del tutto con una brusca inalazione.  
  
Si sposta in avanti, impaziente, determinato. “Permettimi”, afferma, attentamente sollevando le dita di John  per rimpiazzarle del tutto con le proprie. “Permettimi di farlo, John.”  
  
John glielo permette.  
  
Si risiede con un quieto sospiro di acquiescenza, reclinando il peso  all’indietro sui palmi, alzando i fianchi verso la mano di Sherlock mentre lui con attenzione, oh con così tanta attenzione, ripete i movimenti che John aveva iniziato, copiandone la pressione e la velocità delle carezze in modo che è soltanto un momento prima che la bocca di John si apra in un ansito di piacere, ed una delle sue dita gli scivola nella bocca.  
  
John la succhia con forza, e lui accelera il ritmo dei suoi tocchi, lo sguardo irremovibile su quello di John mentre lo spinge verso il precipizio dell’orgasmo.  
  
“Volevo dirti,” dice, avvicinandosi così da rimpiazzare le dita con la propria bocca. “John, tu …” pressa la bocca aperta su quella di John, lascia che la propria lingua lecchi il tepore della sua bocca ansimante. “Tu rendi la mia vita migliore, più luminosa … tu sei il sole, John. Il mio sole … ho bisogno che tu lo sappia.”  
  
Spinge la fronte contro quella di John, e adesso stanno ansimando entrambi mentre Sherlock lavora la sua lunghezza, sempre più veloce, finché non sente i primi tremori che iniziano ad attraversarlo, l’odore del sudore, il caldo maturo del suo corpo che gli riempie le narici, facendogli stringere di più le caviglie attorno alla sua schiena, e allontanare la bocca così da poter leccare il sudore dalla sua gola.  
  
“John,” soffia nei suoi capelli, sfregandovi le labbra aperte, crogiolandosi nella morbidezza sulla sua bocca. “Sei così luminoso. Sei più bello di chiunque altro io abbia mai visto. Sei potenza per me—e luce. John, John, John, ho bisogno che tu lo sappia.”  
  
Sente i muscoli tendersi nelle cosce di John, e poi il suo intero corpo diventa teso, la testa reclinata mentre è preso dall’orgasmo, che schizza nel suo pugno.  
  
Continua a carezzarlo nel mentre, tremando forte quasi quanto lui, ancora pressando baci assenti nei suoi capelli, ascoltando il suono del suo respiro ansante iniziare a calmarsi.  
  
Si sposta dal grembo di John—d’improvviso consapevole di quanto rigido sia diventato dopo essere rimasto seduto sempre nella stessa posizione, e sente le braccia di John circondarlo.  
  
Qualcosa in quel gesto lacera quell’emozione tesa e rovente che sentiva dentro al petto, e prima che capisca cosa stia succedendo, seppellisce il volto nella curva del collo di John, le lacrime che scorrono dai suoi occhi.  
  
A John ci vuole un istante per realizzare che i silenziosi spasmi delle spalle di Sherlock sotto le sue mani sono piccoli singhiozzi, che l’umidità sul lato del suo collo dove lui tiene il viso nascosto non è soltanto sudore, ma non appena capisce, le mani scivolano tra i suoi capelli.  
  
“Shh,” soffia nel suo orecchio. “Va tutto bene.”  
  
Sherlock solleva il capo, risucchiando un respiro d’aria tremante. Vuole dire a John perché sta piangendo, ma trova che non sa che cosa dire. Non ha le parole.  
  
John lo tira di nuovo contro di sé, portando la bocca ai suoi capelli.  
  
“Stai bene,” dice, la voce bassa e calda. “Stai bene. È solo il vino.”  
  
John si stende, spostandolo nelle sue braccia, riposizionando entrambi in modo da potersi sdraiare insieme, la testa di Sherlock contro il suo petto.  
  
Tiene una mano tra i suoi capelli, lisciando i riccioli con le dita, mentre l’altra carezza cerchi nella sua schiena.  
  
Il gesto è meravigliosamente calmante, e non è a lungo prima che Sherlock senta la tempesta di emozioni nel petto iniziare a sciogliere la presa su di lui, il corpo che si piega sotto al peso della sfinitezza. Si stringe ancora di più al fianco di John e chiude gli occhi, nonostante poche lacrime testarde colino dal suo naso per finire sul petto di John.  
  
John sembra sapere istintivamente cosa lo calmerà, e prima che riesca anche solo a pensare di chiederlo, John inizia a cantare, in modo dolce e tenue, nell’angusto spazio tra le loro teste piegate, la voce un ricco contrappunto al delicato ritmo delle sue mani. Un brivido gli scorre dentro al dolore presente nella melodia, al bellissimo e tormentato tenore della voce di John.  
  
Ha bisogno di dire a John che aveva torto riguardo le sue lacrime—che non  è stato per nulla il vino, ma piuttosto l’immensità dei suoi sentimenti, l’enormità del suo amore per John, sconfinato come il cielo, vasto come il mare su cui navigano, ma più profondo, molto più profondo—insondabile.  
  
Comunque, prima che possa alzare la testa per dare voce a quel pensiero, il sonno si è insinuato per trarlo giù nell’oscurità, assorbendo le parole dalle sue labbra per la seconda volta quella notte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera, gente;)  
> Ecco che aggiorno dopo un po'... lentamente, lentamente ma arrivo sempre. Spero che questo capitolo almeno sia valsa l'attesa! Personalmente è uno dei miei preferiti, per cui ci ho messo mano varie volte e non sono ancora soddisfatta di alcune frasi... *sigh*  
> Okay, facciamo un gioco (?): qualcuno vuole provare indovinare la mia frase preferita all'interno del capitolo? xD Vediamo se combacia con la vostra, lol.  
> 'kay, vado.
> 
> A presto,  
> ila_D


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose si fanno bollenti bollenti bollenti. Ma forse non nel modo in cui pensate...

Capitolo Ventuno

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La stanza è calda quando Sherlock si desta.  
  
Riesce a percepire l’assonnata arsura del sole tropicale che pulsa tra i confini della sua cabina ancor prima di aprire gli occhi, e sa che per essersi infiltrato attraverso gli strati del ponte e aver trasformato l’angusta cuccetta nell’autentica sauna che è adesso, il sole è alto già da diverse ore.  
  
Apre gli occhi e si accorge di essere da solo nel letto.  
  
Ma certo. John si sarà alzato ore fa, si sarà svegliato quando hanno suonato la campana all’alba, ma il pragmatismo di quest’informazione non fa nulla per bloccare la fitta che gli attraversa il petto alla sua assenza, tanto viscerale come dolore fisico.  
  
Si siede, stropicciandosi il palmo di una mano sull’occhio per scacciare i residui evanescenti dei sogni. Erano bei sogni. John era con lui in qualche paesaggio caldo e soleggiato—un deserto? Prova a rievocarlo, ma le immagini non vengono a fuoco, i dettagli come scoloriti dal caldo.  
  
Andavano in cerca d’acqua, pensa, e in quell’istante si accorge di quanto sia davvero assetato.  
  
Si allunga verso la brocca sul tavolo, rendendosi conto di quanto il cranio gli sembri fragile, quanto secca la bocca, e vede nello stesso momento che la tazza ha la macchia scura del vino.  
  
Guarda la bottiglia vuota sul tavolo e brontola.  
  
Nessuna meraviglia che gli sembra di morire di sete.  
  
Per sua fortuna, John è stato abbastanza premuroso da riempire la brocca con acqua fresca prima di andarsene. Riempie la tazza fino all’orlo, beve avidamente, e la riempie immediatamente una seconda volta.  
  
Non aveva avuto tanta sete dai giorni in cui era ammalato.  
  
Vuota metà brocca prima di sentirsi soddisfatto, ed anche se è tarda mattinata e dovrebbe probabilmente alzarsi e vestirsi, non sente nessuna urgenza di cercare il cocente sole di mezzogiorno, e nemmeno di scoprire quanto questo possa aggravare la condizione della sua testa dolente, per cui si stende nuovamente sui cuscini, portando le ginocchia al petto. Chiude gli occhi, e lascia vagare la mente agli eventi della serata precedente.  
  
John nella sua camicia blu, le tempie chiazzate dal sale, gli occhi così luminosi; il proprio nervosismo; il bacio quando John si è proteso dalla sedia della scrivania; il vino e il suo sapore nelle labbra di John; l’aver raggiunto il piacere ancora prima di essersi entrambi spogliati. E poi quello che ha fatto dopo—dio quanto è felice adesso di aver osato provarlo, la sensazione di John tra le labbra, quella carne dal sangue bollente sulla lingua, i suoni che John ha emesso in risposta.  
  
Il suo stomaco fa una capriola al ricordo e stringe di più le ginocchia contro di sé, respirando pesantemente.  
  
La sua mente sembra accelerare, correndo verso tutto quello che è venuto dopo—svegliarsi accanto al corpo nudo e dormiente di John; la preoccupazione di lui riguardo la lettera di Mycroft; la gentile ammonizione al non lasciarsi coinvolgere seguita dalla promessa di rimanere accanto a Sherlock ad ogni costo; e poi, e poi!—la ragione del suo volto ferito; la protezione feroce nei suoi confronti, ardente come una fiamma nell’oscurità della cabina.  
  
Trema ripensandoci ora, preme un pugno contro la bocca come per arrestare la marea dei ricordi, tanto potente che gli sembra che la testa stia venendo trascinata via dalle ondate.  
  
E dopo, come abbia provato a dire a John cosa significhi per lui, in un biascichio, sentendosi disperato, le cosce strette con forza attorno alla sua vita, le labbra scivolose sulla sua gola, la mano che lavorava la sua lunghezza come se attraverso la presa della mano potesse  tirar fuori  la linfa vitale fino alla superficie—dio, le cose che ha detto.  
  
Ha detto a John che era il sole, _il suo_ sole. Oh dio.  
  
Nasconde la guancia rovente contro il cuscino, sentendosi bruciare di vergogna.  
  
Tutto vero eppure quelle parole, ognuna di esse, ha del tutto fallito ad esprimere la verità di ciò che John è—cosa John significhi per lui.  
  
Pensandoci adesso, ancora, Sherlock sente una pozza di frustrazione sorgere in lui—frustrazione e vergogna e affetto e bramosia, e al di sotto di tutto, pulsante come il cuore dell’oceano stesso, il suo amore per John, sempre crescente, impossibile da rappresentare.  
  
C’è così tanto sentimento che scorre attraverso il suo corpo che si sente come se si potesse spezzare. Non ha mai provato così tanto in tutta la sua vita e ora trova che non sa come gestirlo esattamente.  
  
La sua reazione è di fare quello che fa sempre con i momenti più importanti della sua vita—smistare ogni ricordo, ogni sensazione, e poi catalogarli, spianarli, esaminarli da ogni angolo prima di riporli all’interno della mente al fine di preservarli.  
  
È qualcosa che ha sempre fatto sin da quando era piccolo. Le cose importanti devono essere messe dove nessuno possa toccarle o portargliele via. L’ha imparato in tenera età, quando le balie iniziarono a distruggere tutti i suoi campioni—quando i cugini sabotavano i suoi esperimenti solo per vederlo piangere e infuriarsi, quando Mycroft  decise brutalmente che era cresciuto e non voleva avere più niente a che fare con Sherlock o i giochi che facevano insieme da bambini.  
  
Alle persone piace distruggere le cose, portarti via ciò che per te è prezioso. Ecco cosa facevano le altre persone. Perciò ha imparato davvero in fretta che l’unico modo per tenersi stretto qualcosa è di tenerlo nella propria testa.  
  
Ha sempre avuto una memoria eccezionale, ma ha iniziato ad allenarsi a ricordare le cose in un modo particolare—e ce n’erano così tante che si era reso conto di aver bisogno di un sistema per mantenerle tutte in ordine, per aiutarlo a richiamarle quando necessario.  
  
Il catalizzatore dello sviluppo di tale sistema è stata la morte del cane da caccia di suo padre, il cane che suo padre reclamava come suo, ma che Sherlock sapeva era da sempre appartenuto a lui; fin da quando aveva impedito che il cucciolo venisse ucciso.  
  
Andavano dappertutto insieme, Sherlock ed il cane che finì per chiamare Barbarossa.  
  
Era il piccoletto della cucciolata—piccolo, malnutrito, sempre spintonato da una parte all’ora dell’allattamento. Quando era ancora un cucciolo il padrone del canile l’aveva portato dietro il capanno per spararlo—“E’ impossibile che sopravvivrà in questo branco,” ma Sherlock, furioso, lacrime d’ira a striargli le gote, avendo già preso in simpatia il cucciolo malnutrito, si era frapposto tra il cane tremante e la pistola del padrone del canile. “Non lascerò che gli spari. Non te lo lascerò fare.”  
  
Non si era mai sentito così pieno di rabbia—ed era stato arrabbiato un sacco di volte nella vita. Ma questa rabbia era diversa. Era incandescente, accecante. Si era sentito come se avesse potuto camminare tra le fiamme e uscirne illeso. Che il padrone del canile lo sparasse pure. Il proiettile sarebbe probabilmente passato attraverso di lui senza lasciare segni.  
  
Aveva preso il cucciolo in braccio. “Non puoi averlo. È mio.”  
  
Quando aveva saputo cosa stava succedendo, suo padre aveva tentato di intervenire, ma a quel punto si era già nascosto col cucciolo nella paglia sopra il fienile. Lo aveva trovato Mycroft, ore più tardi, accovacciato attorno al cane addormentato, capelli arruffati, lacrime di rabbia ormai secche sulle guance, e gli aveva detto in un sospiro stanco, “Nostro padre dice che puoi tenere l’animale, ma ne sei responsabile. Dovrai tenerlo lontano dagli altri cani.”  
  
Da allora Barbarossa aveva dormito nella sua stanza.  
  
Erano inseparabili.  
  
Vagavano nei boschi per ore intere, si schiantavano tra i cespugli, spaventavano gli uccelli, lui raccoglieva campioni mentre Barbarossa fiutava allegramente in mezzo alle radici degli alberi.  
  
Durante la cena si riempiva le tasche, con Barbarossa sdraiato ai suoi piedi. Dopo, quando i signori si ritiravano a fumare e le signore alle loro carte, lui scendeva dalla sedia e si stendeva sotto il tavolo con la testa sulla pancia di Barbarossa mentre la servitù riordinava, e gli dava da mangiare pezzetti di pane e carne che aveva conservato dal proprio piatto. Rideva quando la lingua calda e ruvida di Barbarossa lo leccava in faccia, e lui seppelliva il viso in quel suo pelo soffice e dall’odore pungente finché uno dei servi non lo scopriva e lo trascinava per le orecchie fuori dalla cuccia, rispedendolo alla stanza dei bambini ad aspettare le botte.  
  
Barbarossa era entrato nella sua vita proprio quando Mycroft aveva deciso di essere troppo grande per le cose da bambini—era un uomo e perciò non poteva più associarsi con Sherlock. Aveva riempito un buco nella sua piccola miserabile vita che non aveva nemmeno saputo fosse lì.  
  
Quegli anni con Barbarossa sono stati i più felici che abbia mai vissuto.  
  
Ma poi un giorno, nei boschi, si erano avventurati più lontano di quanto avessero mai fatto prima—miglia dalla casa—e Barbarossa era svanito dalla sua visuale. Non era inconsueto, si separavano spesso per un po’, Barbarossa ad inseguire qualche scia di odori, Sherlock trovandosi davanti ad una nuova specie di fungo o ad un insetto mai visto prima, solo per ritrovarsi insieme di nuovo, come il corso di un ruscello deviato. Ma quella volta, Barbarossa era stato via così a lungo che lui aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi.  
  
Era rimasto nei boschi fino allo scurirsi del cielo, aprendo varchi tra i rami, facendo a pezzi spesse siepi a mani nude, ogni suo movimento che diveniva sempre più frenetico al crescere della disperazione, mentre chiamava e chiamava ancora il nome di Barbarossa finché la voce non gli era divenuta rauca dal gridare.  
  
Finalmente lo trovò dopo che il sole fu tramontato. I boschi erano neri come pece, ma era stato allertato della sua presenza  dal flebile suono dei suoi lamenti. Li aveva seguiti  in mezzo all’oscurità come fossero un filo che conduceva sino a dove il cane giaceva al centro di un nero ceduo d’alberi.  
  
La sua zampa era finita in una trappola per animali. I denti della crudele tagliola erano penetrati a fondo nella zampa posteriore. Aveva cercato di liberarlo, ma i suoi sforzi erano inutili, le dita che scivolavano nel sangue, le sue stesse mani—di carne e ossa— impotenti contro le morse di metallo della trappola.  
  
Mai si era sentito tanto inetto come quel giorno, incapace di fare qualcosa contro il dolore, di aiutare a lenire le sofferenze della creatura. Non c’era niente che potesse fare.  
  
Anche se in qualche modo fosse riuscito a rimuovere la zampa dalla trappola, lui non avrebbe più camminato. La ferita era troppo grave.  
  
Perciò il padrone del canile ottenne di spararlo, dopotutto.  
  
Nessun evento nella vita di Sherlock fu più oscuro di quella lunga camminata attraverso i boschi fino alla casa per chiedere aiuto, consapevole tutto il tempo che Barbarossa stava soffrendo, ed era da solo al buio sotto un cerchio d’alberi.  
  
Non conserva memoria dei dettagli di quella camminata—li ha cancellati completamente dalla mente.  
  
Si ricorda invece di essere ritornato con suo fratello ed il padrone del canile, di essersi inginocchiato nel fango mentre accadeva, gli occhi asciutti ma pungenti, con la paura di sentirsi male da un momento all’altro ma dicendosi fieramente che doveva essere forte per il bene di Barbarossa; Mycroft in piedi dietro di lui, la postura del tutto rigida. Poteva non aver compreso l’amore di Sherlock per il cane, ma aveva capito quale perdita questa significasse per lui.  
  
Mycroft l’aveva aiutato a trovare un luogo dove seppellirlo nel cuore del bosco. L’aveva persino aiutato a scavare la fossa, neanche un lamento riguardo allo sporcarsi dei vestiti.  
  
Non aveva voluto lasciare il posto, ma Mycroft l’aveva trascinato di nuovo a casa, troppo esausto e stordito dal dolore per mettere su tanta resistenza, e l’aveva aiutato a fare le scale e mettersi a letto.  
  
Dopo Sherlock rimase malato per molto tempo. Aveva preso la febbre, e non poté lasciare il letto per settimane.  C’erano stati così tanti giorni in cui non riusciva a trovare ed esercitare in se stesso la forza necessaria per continuare a vivere. _A quale scopo?_  pensava spesso, fissando con vacuo orrore il soffitto. Ma qualcosa in lui si era rifiutato di smettere di combattere ed era sopravvissuto, nonostante un lungo periodo di convalescenza.  
  
Per settimane era stato troppo debole per lasciare il letto, e fu allora che iniziò a mettere insieme il suo sistema per ricordare le cose.  
  
Se l’unico modo per tenersi stretto Barbarossa era la sua mente, così sia.  
  
La struttura era basata sulla pianta della tenuta Holmes, la quale era facilmente in grado di ripercorrere nella mente a occhi chiusi. Aveva iniziato col raggruppare certi tipi di ricordi in stanze particolari, organizzandoli secondo uno schema logico complicato, comprensibile a lui soltanto.  Nel corso degli anni, mentre continuava ad aggiungervi informazioni, modificava la struttura nella sua testa—aveva demolito stanze che non gli erano mai piaciute, rimpiazzando quegli interni con oggetti che per lui erano importanti.  
  
Lo studio di suo padre divenne uno spazio in cui conservare la coltura di muffa, con radici scure che sbucavano dalle assi del pavimento per rivelare il ricco suolo al di sotto, rampicanti che crescevano per intrecciarsi attorno alla scrivania di suo padre, eruttando poi dal camino e strisciando su per il soffitto fino a creare uno spesso graticcio di foglie che crepavano l’intonaco in alto.  
  
La sala da pranzo era diventata il suo serraglio per rari esemplari di flora; il salotto alla porta accanto ospitava la collezione di animali. Il salotto di sua madre si era trasformato  nel magazzino per tutta la sua conoscenza di geografia e astronomia; la stanza di Mycroft nel suo laboratorio chimico.  
  
Quando Barbarossa morì, aveva rimpiazzato l’ampio ingresso al primo piano con il suo prato preferito, in modo che potesse correre e correre al sole, il tutto all’interno della struttura della casa di famiglia.  
  
Lo spazio si espande in un modo curioso nell’architettura della sua mente—il cielo s’apre dalle travi del soffitto, la luce del sole che vi si riversa coi suoi raggi; intere foreste ondeggiano nello spazio al di sotto della scalinata principale.  
  
Lo adatta costantemente, aggiungendo e applicando lievi modifiche non appena s’imbatte in una nuova informazione, nuovi ricordi che reputa importanti.  
  
Ha iniziato a creare una stanza per John il giorno in cui l’ha incontrato, ma si sta rendendo conto che dovrà espanderla  in un’altra stanza almeno—se non due—solo per John, poiché sta finendo velocemente tutto lo spazio.  
  
Quando Sherlock apre di nuovo gli occhi, finalmente soddisfatto con l’immagazzinamento dei nuovi ricordi dopo aver spostato un’intera porzione di caos ora inutile dalla vecchia stanza della culla per fare più spazio a John, è sollevato di trovare che il mal di testa è quasi del tutto sparito.  
  
Si alza con esitazione realizzando, mentre diventa nuovamente gradualmente consapevole del proprio corpo, di quanto sia affamato.  
  
Dev’essere solo qualche minuto dopo mezzogiorno; se si sbriga, riuscirà ad arrivare al salone passeggeri in tempo per il pranzo.  
  
Si veste velocemente in modo sommario, risparmiando solo il più breve degli istanti per sciacquare il viso con l’acqua del catino di peltro. Fa così caldo oggi, che è solo una questione di minuti prima che inizi a sudare di nuovo, non ha dubbi; perciò una lavata più accurata difficilmente sembra necessaria.  
  
Mentre gira per la stanza vestendosi, è sorpreso dallo scoprire diversi punti del suo corpo—in basso nell’addome, la giuntura tra fianco e coscia—che sono sensibili e dolenti.  
  
Flette sperimentalmente i fianchi e assieme alla fitta d’indolenzimento arriva una valanga di ricordi: le proprie cosce serrate attorno alla vita di John mentre oscillava in lui; la propria schiena arcuata e i muscoli dello stomaco contratti mentre si sospingeva nel pugno di John; lui accovacciato sopra John nel letto, le sue cosce spalancate nel materasso.  
  
Sembra che John lo stia aiutando a sviluppare tutto un nuovo regime di allenamento che si estende ben oltre il campo delle semplici lezioni di boxe, e trova che non riesce ad impedirsi di sorridere a se stesso mentre esce dalla cabina e si fa strada verso la sala da pranzo, ogni passo recante una piccola scossa di dolore e con essa un ricordo di John contro di lui, in modo che ogni spasimo del proprio corpo diventi un silente talismano in onore della presenza di John, un promemoria del fatto che si è insinuato a fondo nella sua carne, fino ai suoi muscoli.  
   
  
***  
  
  
   
Il pranzo è un affare irrilevante, beatamente libero della presenza di Anderson, o di qualsiasi altro degli ufficiali meschini. Sono probabilmente tutti sopracoperta, occupati con gli esercizi d’addestramento ora che la nave ha toccato gli Alisei. Tutti, a quanto pare, hanno più tempo per oziare in questi ultimi giorni.  
  
Fa caldo in sala da pranzo.  
  
Sherlock finisce velocemente la zuppa; troppo assorbito nel feroce bagliore dei propri pensieri per riservare tanta attenzione agli altri passeggeri, la cui conversazione languida e infrequente riecheggia il torpore dei loro gesti. Sembra che il caldo abbia sottratto la loro linfa vitale, facendo sì che ognuno  si muova a metà del suo normale ritmo, come se il tempo stesso fosse rallentato; l’unica presenza energetica in tutta la stanza è l’incessante sventolare del ventaglio di Miss Goodfellow sul seno.  
  
I suoi pensieri sono tutti con John, di nuovo nel bagliore di luce soffusa  dei ricordi delle due notti passate. È solo vagamente consapevole della sensazione densa e ribollente nell’atmosfera della stanza, il modo in cui le maniche degli uomini si appiccicano alle loro braccia e schiene, e il sudore evidente nei colli scoperti delle donne.  
  
Concede un sorriso a Miss Hooper  mentre si alza dalla sedia, e sente una fitta di pietà, vedendo che è stata messa a sedere tra Ms. Grimsby, la sua oppressiva accompagnatrice dallo sguardo glaciale, e l’anziano, quasi del tutto sordo, Mr. Mills. Lei ricambia il sorriso, la bocca nascosta dal fazzoletto, gli occhi castani colmi di calore.  
  
Gli piacerebbe domandarle se abbia avuto l’occasione di parlare col tenente Lestrade dopo gli eventi di due notti fa, ma sa che la conversazione sarebbe impossibile da tenere alla presenza di Ms. Grimsby.  
  
Vorrebbe inoltre chiedere a Miss Hooper qualche dettaglio in più circa gli eventi di quella sera, se abbia notato qualcuno che aveva passato una bevanda al tenente, o persino con chi si era ingaggiato in una conversazione—qualsiasi apporto di dettagli apparentemente insignificanti che potrebbero contenere la chiave per svelare l’identità dell’avvelenatore di Lestrade.  
  
Perché sebbene ora Sherlock è certo che il Capitano ne è responsabile, è anche certo che l’uomo non era presente alla festa, quindi deve star lavorando con un complice.  
  
Dovrà cercare nel futuro prossimo un’opportunità per parlare con Miss Hooper quando si trova sola, ma è difficile farlo, quasi impossibile incrociarla in quei rari momenti in cui i suoi passi non siano oscurati dalla cupa ombra dell’accompagnatrice.  
  
Prova un breve lampo di reale fastidio ai principi idioti che dettano il comportamento delle giovani donne.  
  
È ormai mezzogiorno passato quando esce dalla sala da pranzo, e l’afa sottocoperta ha raggiunto una portata quasi insopportabile.  Camminando nei corridoi bui e senz’aria sotto il ponte, Sherlock sente la piena potenza del calore del primo pomeriggio rivelarsi improvvisamente.  
  
Strattona  il fazzoletto al collo mentre sale le scale al ponte superiore, disperando per un po’ d’aria fresca, anche se significa dare il benvenuto all’intensità brutale del sole tropicale.  
  
E di fatto, nel passare dalle ombre alla luce, la forza del sole sui capelli e sul viso è tanto intensa come aveva immaginato, ma c’è anche il fantasma di una brezza. Potrà essere rovente, ma gli solleva i capelli sudati dalla fronte e a quella sensazione chiude gli occhi, assorbendola.  
  
Si sposta al parapetto di babordo, seguendo la direzione della brezza, e rimane in piedi a scrutare l’oceano.  
  
Il sole potrà anche essere brutale, ma la vista dell’oceano cristallino e piatto sotto il cielo blu brillante è abbastanza per portargli via il respiro.  
  
Non ha mai visto il mare del colore che è oggi—un vivido blu-verde, così sorprendentemente chiaro che se si sporge oltre la barra gli sembra di poter scorgere in fondo all’acqua per miglia, coi raggi solari che nel punto in cui toccano la superficie delineano archi di luce attraverso il blu profondo.  
  
Il mare è talmente piatto che sembra essere diventato un’unica entità col cielo, afa crescente e blu- verde in opposte direzioni, il sole che rimbalza sulla superficie dell’acqua in bianche scintille di luce che si perdono all’orizzonte.  
  
Un pigro gabbiano interrompe il blu senza fine del mare e del cielo, le linee bianco frizzante delle sue ali immobili, statiche, mentre volteggia sulla scia della nave.  
  
Sherlock si volta di nuovo verso il ponte, gli occhi che scrutano i raggi riflessi sulle forme bianche e pulite delle vele rigonfie, alla ricerca di una sagoma bronzea e slanciata che conosce bene, aspettando che il suo sguardo sia attirato da un lampo di capelli dorati alla luce solare.  
  
L’afosa brillantezza blu della giornata sembra aver avuto effetto sull’energia della ciurma in maniera simile a quella dei passeggeri—non si nota molta attività sul ponte. Un gruppo di marinai siede ai piedi dell’albero maestro, rammendano vele e parlano a bassa voce; un gruppo di guardie marine stanno ultimando i loro calcoli sul cassero in silenzio; e gli ufficiali raccolti vicino a loro sono tanto quieti quanto l’uomo al timone.  
  
Il suo sguardo s’arrampica fino alla cima dell’albero maestro dove spesso siede John, ma il marinaio che al momento è di guardia non è lui; e nemmeno lo è nessuno degli uomini che può vedere tra le sartie.  
  
Sta per avvicinarsi al gruppo di marinai che lavorano per chiedere loro dove possa trovarsi, ma prima ancora di fare un passo avanti si ricorda della spiegazione di John della notte scorsa su come si sia fatto il taglio sul viso.  
  
Esita, la mente improvvisamente piena di speculazioni.  
  
John ha detto che non gli dispiaceva il fatto che gli uomini stessero facendo commenti riguardo loro due insieme, ma che erano stati i commenti su Sherlock in particolare ad aver suscitato la sua ira.  
  
Cosa potrebbero aver detto su di lui per turbare John a quel modo?  
  
Una mezza dozzina di sgradevoli possibilità gli attraversa la mente, e sebbene una parte oscura di sé sia curiosa di sapere, una più larga parte sospetta che scoprirlo non porterebbe a nulla di buono; e ha il sospetto che se dovesse approcciare adesso il gruppo di marinai per chiedere di John, finirebbe per sentirne una manciata in un modo o nell’altro.  
  
Perciò invece schiva del tutto il gruppo e si fa strada attorno al perimetro del ponte,  evitando al meglio gli ufficiali e le guardie finché non raggiunge il ponte del castello di prua, dove lui e John tenevano spesso le lezioni di boxe.  
  
Ma trova il ponte di prua abbandonato.  
  
Con un sospiro di delusione, attraversa il ponte fino all’estremità della nave e si appoggia alla barra sopra il bompresso, rassegnandosi al fatto che John debba essere impegnato da qualche parte sottocoperta.  
  
È solo quando si gira per andar via che vede John, precedentemente celato alla vista dietro la mole di un cannone. È sdraiato nell’angusto spazio tra il cannone e la barra di prua, spaparanzato, a occhi chiusi, braccia piegate a cuscino sotto il capo.  
  
Riesce a vedere dal lieve alzarsi e abbassarsi del petto che i suoi respiri sono lunghi e profondi; è probabilmente addormentato.  
  
È senza maglia, coperto solo dalle brache, e Sherlock non riesce a dire se è perché è stato in acqua o se fa solo così caldo, ma la sua pelle è coperta da una sottile patina lucente di umidità che fa scintillare tutto il suo corpo alla luce del sole.  
  
John per lui è sempre brillante, ma questa volta sta luccicando _per davvero_ , il bagliore luminoso del sole sugli arti nudi e sul torso che leva la luce in lunghe linee abbaglianti, come se il sole sia attratto da John in particolare, come se sapesse quanto bene quel corpo vestirà la sua luce.  
  
Quanto più silenziosamente e attentamente gli è possibile, si sposta nello spazio tra il punto in cui John è sdraiato e la barra, cadendo in ginocchio davanti a lui sulle assi riscaldate dal sole.  
  
Ha visto John a torso nudo prima, certo. Ha visto John arrampicarsi sulle sartie senza camicia, e occuparsi delle vele sotto il bagliore del sole, ma tutte quelle volte erano prima che lui e John fossero amanti; e tutte le volte che ha visto John senza vestiti _da allora_ , ha dovuto fare i conti con la flebile luce delle candele nella propria fioca cabina.  
  
Vedere John adesso—disteso alla luce del sole—questo è il modo in cui John dev’essere visto, pensa, questo è come dovrebbe essere sempre.  
  
Può vedere _così tanto_ , così tanto che prima era invisibile ai suoi occhi, ed il suo sguardo si muove disperatamente su John, affamato, assorbendo ogni dettaglio.  
  
Riesce a distinguere ogni pelo sottile sulla mandibola, ogni punto più adombrato dalla barba che cresce. Vuole passarci sopra le dita, sentirne il graffiare e il bruciore contro la bocca.  
  
La luce nei suoi capelli, lungo le sue braccia, sui piani del suo petto, lo fa brillare come un dio che è appena uscito dalla spuma, fa scintillare la sua pelle come il luccichio della conchiglia di un’ostrica.  
  
Ogni dettaglio che nota riporta con sé un ricordo di com’è stato toccare quella parte del suo corpo, ma adesso  scopre di _bramare_ più che mai, perché John sembra diverso adesso, è diverso. È cambiato nelle otto ore circa da quando Sherlock l’ha baciato; i capelli corti sono lisciati all’indietro lasciando la fronte libera, sembrano secchi dal sale delle onde o dal sudore—probabilmente entrambi, le linee attorno alla bocca sono più morbide alla chiara luce del giorno, quelle sulla fronte tutte scomparse.  
  
Avrà un sapore diverso adesso, sarà diverso al tocco, e lui è colmo di un bisogno animale di toccarlo, di baciarlo, di imparare che sapore abbia qui, ora, in questo fulgore di luce e cielo aperto.  
  
Vuole leccare via  il sale, assaporare l’ombra alla giuntura della sua mandibola; sfregare la guancia contro il luccichio del suo petto.  
  
Persino i peli delle ascelle catturano la luce del sole, sembrano scintillare. Le ciglia sono come frange dorate. Vuole sfiorarle con la bocca.  
  
È il caldo brillio del suo torso che finalmente lo tenta a spezzare l’incantesimo del sonno di John. Il suo torso nudo è più abbronzato che mai e non riesce a resistere al posare le mani sulla pienezza dei pettorali, al sentire il calore del suo corpo nei palmi delle mani, la forma dei suoi muscoli distesa sotto la pelle così liscia, così potente.  
  
È ciò che ha bramato di fare tutte quelle volte che ha visto John al lavoro sotto al sole, ed eccolo adesso, sdraiato davanti ai suoi occhi, e per la prima volta, sa che il suo tocco sarà benvenuto.  
  
Gli occhi di John tremolano e si aprono al tocco delle sue mani. Sembra brevemente disorientato mentre sbatte le palpebre contro la forte luce solare, strizzando gli occhi su Sherlock contro il bagliore.  
  
Osserva l’istante in cui il senso di riconoscimento irrompe sul suo volto, osserva la gioia sollevare gli angoli della sua bocca, creando grinze attorno ai suoi occhi, e pensa per quella che dev’essere la millesima volta che il sorriso di John Watson è la cosa più bella che potrà mai ammirare.  
  
“Ciao, Bellissimo,” gli dice John, la bocca distesa in un sorriso assonnato.  
  
Sherlock studia il bel bianco dei suoi denti—si ricorda con improvvisa e viscerale chiarezza di aver fatto scorrere la lingua lungo la loro parte esterna, sull’interno del labbro inferiore di John, si ricorda di quanto fosse sorprendentemente morbido—e arrossisce violentemente al ricordo.  
  
“Ciao,” sussurra.  
  
John si stiracchia pigramente e lui osserva i muscoli del suo petto irrigidirsi; guarda i peli delle sue ascelle di nuovo con qualcosa di simile alla fame. Tiene le mani sul petto di John anche mentre si stiracchia, sente la flessione dei muscoli mentre risistema le mani dietro la nuca.  
  
Guarda i capezzoli di John, pensa all’assaggiarli.  
  
Il sorriso di John si fa più ampio.  
  
“Ti piace ciò che vedi?”  
  
Non risponde. Invece, lascia scorrere le dita lungo il torso di John, sugli incavi delle costole riscaldati dal sole. I pollici si attardano sul solco dello stomaco, sfiorando oh tanto lievemente la prominenza dei fianchi. Osserva affascinato il cambiamento che avviene sul viso di John al suo tocco. Le palpebre sembrano improvvisamente pesanti.  
  
“Avvicinati, dolcezza.”  
  
John stende il braccio per avvolgerlo attorno alla sua nuca.  
  
“Perché?” bisbiglia, d’improvviso ansioso che qualcuno possa vederli, anche se sa che sono al riparo dalla vista, nascosti dalla mole del cannone. Reclina il capo per volgere lo sguardo all’uomo di sentinella nel trinchetto, ma la bianca curva della vela di prua lo blocca dal suo campo visivo. Sono celati da ogni lato, velati dalla tela delle vele.  
  
“Vorrei baciarti.”  
  
Sente un brivido lungo tutto il corpo alle parole di John. Il tenue pulsare del suo desiderio, riportato alla vita dalla scoperta della forma dormiente di John, è cresciuto costantemente al passare di ogni momento e ora può sentirne il sapore lambirgli regolarmente il fondo della gola come lingue di fuoco incontrollate. Lascia che John lo tiri giù fino a che le loro bocche non sono soltanto a un soffio di distanza.  
  
Rimangono così per un istante, il refolo dolce-salmastro del respiro di John caldo sulla sua bocca mentre John lo osserva a sua volta, qualcosa di simile alla sofferenza nel suo sguardo. Sherlock studia ogni dettaglio illuminato dal sole—il modo in cui le bellissime ciglia dorate restano sospese su quegli occhi blu ardesia, la sghemba pendenza del naso che è dissimile da ogni altra lui abbia mai visto, il colore di quelle labbra viste da vicino, del rosa pallido dei coralli.  
  
I polpastrelli ruvidi delle dita di John carezzano i suoi capelli, facendolo rabbrividire nonostante la calura del sole, ed è il massimo che riesce a sopportare—l’ultimo brandello del suo autocontrollo sfuma come nebbia.  
  
Cala la bocca su quella di John e la unisce alla sua delicatamente, la lingua ad attendere impaziente contro la punta dei denti che le labbra di John si schiudano, invitandolo all’interno.  
  
Alla sensazione della bocca di John che cede sotto la propria ed al bel calore tiepido della sua lingua in bocca, Sherlock mugola, a bassa voce, impotente, colmo di delizia, come se ogni cosa attorno a lui fosse svanita oltre la percezione—le dure assi sotto le ginocchia, il sole sulla schiena, il rombo distante della schiuma contro la scafo—tutto, tutto si dissolve attorno a lui finché non rimane che il caldo corpo di John sotto le sue mani, e la lingua, scivolosa e bollente nella sua bocca.  
  
Sa’ di buono proprio come aveva immaginato—ma un sapore migliore, più pieno, più complesso. Sa’ di luce del sole e dell’alcol che beve—dolce, ma col retrogusto di fuoco.  
  
Il bacio è lento, languido tanto da scioglierlo dentro. John sembra essere persino più aperto e vulnerabile del solito, le ruvidezze smussate dal sonno. Qualcosa nell’arricciarsi della lingua di John nella sua bocca sembra più intima che mai, come se John lo stesse invitando non solo nella propria bocca, ma anche nel mondo di cui stava appena sognando.  
  
È come se un altro strato tra loro sia crollato e Sherlock stia scoprendo tutto un nuovo lato di John—questo John soffice e delicato, intiepidito dal sonno, che si sdraia dietro i cannoni per riposarsi sulle assi sbiadite.  
  
La pelle di John  riscaldata dal sole è bollente sotto i suoi palmi, e per un fugace istante Sherlock pensa ardentemente a come sarebbe vedere l’intero corpo nudo di John sotto al sole ed al cielo blu, ed a come sarebbe sdraiarsi con lui nel caldo abbraccio dell’aria aperta.  
  
Forse John percepisce il cambiamento in lui a quel pensiero, perché si ritrae leggermente, le dita ancora morbide sul suo collo,la voce senza fiato.  
  
“Da quanto mi stavi guardando dormire?”  
  
È talmente vicino alla sua bocca da riuscire ad assaporare quelle parole.  
  
“Non da molto,” dice, sentendosi in preda alle vertigini. È disorientante, ritornare alla realtà così all’improvviso, alla consapevolezza di un mondo oltre John. Si concentra sul delicato sollevarsi e abbassarsi del petto sotto i suoi palmi.  
  
“Mi piace guardarti mentre mi guardi,” dice John, inclinando di più il capo per scrutare il suo viso. “Il modo in cui mi guardi, mi fa sentire … completamente unico.”  
  
“Lo sei,” ribatte, sbalordito dal fatto che John possa considerarsi altrimenti. “Non c’è nessuno come te su questa terra, John Watson.”  
  
John ride piano. Carezza il suo collo con la mano. “Non sono certo tu abbia ragione.”  
  
L’affetto nello sguardo di John gli sta facendo serrare la gola dall’emozione. “Ma se lo sono per te, è tutto ciò che importa.”  
  
Il vento fa schioccare le vele sopra di loro.  
  
“Non volevo svegliarti,” dichiara con un nodo in gola. “Sarei potuto restare a guardarti dormire per tutto il pomeriggio. Ma sono felice di non averlo fatto. Questo è meglio.”  
  
“Questo è meglio,” concorda John in un mormorio e cattura di nuovo le sue labbra.  
  
Il cielo e il mare si dissolvono ancora una volta alla presenza della bocca di John sulla sua. Le sue dita gli scorrono tra i capelli e non riesce a fermare un gemito di piacere che gli sfugge dalla gola.  
  
Si ritrae con improvvisa paura, le mani sulle spalle di John, gli occhi vigili.  
  
“Va tutto bene,” gli dice John, passando una mano sulla sua spalla. “Il vento viene da est. Porterà il suono dritto in acqua.”  
  
Ma Sherlock si siede sui talloni,troppo spaventato per continuare.  
  
John si siede, sostenendo il peso sul gomito, e gli sorride sghembo con un occhio chiuso contro il bagliore del sole.  
  
“Posso dirti un segreto?”  
  
“Cosa?” chiede con labbra intorpidite, ancora troppo impaurito dal proprio eccesso per concentrarsi davvero su cosa stia  
dicendo John.  
  
“Non ero addormentato quando sei venuto.” John mette la mano nel punto in cui le dita di Sherlock sono strette nel suo  grembo, i palmi callosi rivolti all’insù. Con esitazione, fa scivolare le dita in quelle di John. “Cioè lo ero prima, ma quando ho sentito i tuoi passi, ero soltanto sdraiato a lasciare che i miei pensieri mi trasportassero ovunque volessero.”  
  
“A cosa pensavi?”  
  
John lo guarda, gli occhi molto più scuri del cielo luminoso dietro di lui. Sfrega il pollice caldo sul suo palmo, facendolo rabbrividire di rimando.  
  
L’espressione di John è diventata sognante, contemplativa.  
  
“Pensavo al giardinetto cui ero solito badare nella casa di mio padre, ed a come in questo periodo dell’anno starebbero spuntando  i primi germogli di fiori. Durante i primi giorni d’estate sarebbe affollato  di digitali e lillà, narcisi e viole, anemoni blu come il mare.”  
  
Gli occhi di John sono puntati sulla mano di Sherlock, ma il suo sguardo è fisso su qualcosa che soltanto lui può vedere.  
  
La voce è un mormorio basso; è sognante come la sua espressione, regolare come il riflusso della schiuma. Il pollice nel suo palmo non ha smesso le carezze meditabonde, e Sherlock scopre che il proprio respiro diventa sempre più corto ad ogni cerchio delicato tracciato dal pollice di John.  
  
“È proprio vicino ai boschi di sorbi selvatici, ed in primavera i rami di lillà all’entrata creano una piccola pergola, così carichi di fiori da toccare quasi il terreno.”  
  
Tutto il desiderio di Sherlock, dileguatosi in seguito alla paura di essere scoperti, ritorna decuplicato. È così eccitato dalla voce bassa di John e dal ritmo regolare creato dal suo pollice che sta rabbrividendo come avesse la febbre.  
  
John continua a parlare, lo sguardo paralizzato sulla sua mano, la voce colma di tristezza.  
  
“Il mare è  bellissimo a modo suo, ma qualche volta il mio cuore agogna il crescere delle cose—boschi verdi e terra ricca e nera, ferma e solida sotto ai piedi, e le melodie di uccelli che non siano gabbiani. Qualche volta la notte non riesco a dormire cercando di ricordarmi il loro canto.”  
  
Il dolore nella voce di John è tanto palpabile che per un momento considera come debba essere passare _anni_  lontano dalla vita sulla terraferma, fermandosi soltanto sulla costa qualche settimana per volta, senza avere nessun posto da chiamare casa, eccetto il lembo di tela dove poggiare la testa ogni notte. In un certo modo, sa adesso cosa vuol dire, essendo stato mandato via lui stesso, ma dev’essere diverso dopo essere stato via così tanti anni; dev’essere diverso se la tua famiglia non ha mai voluto che tu te ne andassi in primo luogo.  
  
Immagina che cosa si prova quando ti manca veramente la tua famiglia. Pensa a Mycroft ed il suo stomaco si torce. Poi pensa al piccolo tumulo di terra non segnato, sotto il melo ai bordi del bosco della tenuta degli Holmes, e prova un’ondata di dolore tanto intensa che è come se il tempo non fosse mai trascorso, come se fosse ritornato a quel giorno orribile, in piedi di fronte a quel tumulo, le mani graffiate dallo scavare, Mycroft accanto mentre gli dice con voce atona, “è ora di andare a casa adesso, Sherlock,” e a come si fosse voltato verso di lui, la voce roca dal pianto e avesse gracchiato, “Quella non è casa mia. Barbarossa era la mia casa e ora è morto.”  
  
Si chiede se qualche membro della famiglia di John sia ancora in vita. Sa che sua madre non lo è più, ma suo padre? Sue sorelle? Fratelli? Quanti fratelli ha John? Vuole chiederglielo, ma non sa come farlo senza suonare insensibile. Una parte di sé vuole raccontare a John di Barbarossa, ma non sa da dove cominciare.  
  
Mentre si sforza di pensare a qualcosa dire, lo sguardo di John ritorna su di lui e ride all’improvviso, imbarazzato, triste. Quel suono è come una lama che trapassa Sherlock.  
  
“Mi spiace,” dice, ritirando la mano dalla sua e mettendosi a sedere per poggiare la schiena contro il cannone. Cala il capo, sfregandosi la mano sulla nuca, il gesto distratto e colmo di vergogna. “Guardami. Sembro una vecchia pescivendola che siede al molo, a sognare uccellini canori.”  
  
Offre un sorriso, ma non vi è nessuna luce in esso.  
  
Qualunque cosa sia appena successa, Sherlock la odia. Qualunque cosa vi sia dentro John che lo fa vergognare dei suoi sentimenti, dei suoi desideri, la vuole trovare e distruggere.  
  
“No, non è vero,” replica di scatto, goffamente. “Non lo sembri affatto.”  
  
Vuole farlo sentire meglio, ma non sa che cosa dire.  
  
Ma l’umore malinconico di John sembra passare tanto veloce come è arrivato, perché quando lo guarda nuovamente, i suoi occhi sono colmi di qualcosa di oscuro e bramoso.  
  
“Sai il vero motivo per cui pensavo a quel pergolato di lillà?”  
  
Scuote il capo.  
  
John si avvicina, il sorriso acceso e affamato, la voce che cala ancora a quel registro basso e sognante.  
  
Sente il proprio battito iniziare ad accelerare soltanto per quello sguardo negli occhi di John.  
  
“Pensavo a quanto mi piacerebbe, un giorno, portarti là, mostrarti ogni fiore, e poi farti sdraiare sotto quei rami profumati.”  
  
Sherlock emette un piccolo gemito di shock.  
  
La sua reazione drammatica sembra soltanto incoraggiare John.  
  
“È il posto perfetto,” continua, la voce che si abbassa ad ogni parola mentre si fa più vicino, gli occhi puntati alla sua bocca.  
“È del tutto isolato, celato alla vista. In primavera, l’aria—ha un profumo paradisiaco, la terra è così soffice di fiori. La luce del sole si fa largo tra i rami più alti e ricopre tutto  come una trapunta di luce,  crea un motivo a chiazze in continuo movimento col vento—dio, cosa non darei per vedere quei giochi di luce sulla tua pelle nuda.”  
  
Stavolta Sherlock boccheggia davvero.  
  
“E potresti gridare quanto vorresti,” John continua, sorridente, mentre le guancie di Sherlock prendono una tonalità  rosso scura. “Nessuno ti sentirebbe a parte me.”  
  
“John,” dice, la voce palesemente tesa.  Tiene le mani chiuse a pugno lungo i fianchi. Gli ci vuole ogni briciola di forza di volontà per impedire alle mani di farsi avanti e vagare sui fianchi snelli di John. Sa che non avrebbe la capacità di fermarsi questa volta.  
  
“Sì, amore mio?”  
  
“Quand’è che … cioè—“ si schiarisce la gola, lotta per acquistare controllo. “Quanto tempo hai prima di dover ritornare a lavoro?”  
  
John ride e si sporge su di lui, tutto bocca e occhi luccicanti.  
  
Diventa rigido, sente che dovrebbe tirarsi indietro, ma fallisce del tutto.  
  
Questo John è pericoloso—capace di tutto. Riesce a dirlo dallo sguardo nei suoi occhi, dall’energia selvaggia che emette come un battito regolare, contagiosa, intossicante. Gli fa venire voglia di fare cose pazze, come spingerlo contro il cannone alle sue spalle, e sfilargli via dai fianchi i pantaloni.  
  
“Perché lo chiedi?”  
  
“Nessuna ragione in particolare, solo… mi chiedevo.”  
  
Il sorriso di John è tutto denti, sembra un lupo affamato; ma la sua voce è dolce come la più zuccherina della caramelle. “Avevi qualche suggerimento per qualche … attività che potrei fare per tenermi occupato durante la mia ora libera? È così?”  
  
“Io …”  
  
John s’inchina a riprendere la giacca, e se la getta sulla spalla prima di voltarsi verso di lui.  
  
“Credo di sapere esattamente cosa avevi in mente.”  
  
Il cuore gli balza in gola. “Tu—?”  
  
Ma prima che possa finire la domanda, John lo ha preso per mano e lo tira in piedi.  
  
“Andiamo!”  
  
Lascia che John lo trascini mano nella mano, fuori dall’ombra del cannone, e di nuovo sul ponte.  
  
È talmente incantato dalla brillantezza del sorriso che John gli rivolge oltre spalla che gli ci vuole un momento per sentire quello che esce dopo dalla bocca di John.  
  
All’inizio, crede di aver sentito male.  
  
Si ferma vicino all’albero di prua.  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Ho detto”, inizia John,  lasciandogli la mano per mettersi la giacca. “Mi stavo proprio domandando quando mi avresti chiesto di farti fare un giro della nave.”  
  
“Un giro della—?”  
  
Alza lo sguardo con orrore confuso, ma il volto ridente di John è già svanito attorno all’albero di trinchetto.  
  
Rilascia un respiro frustrato.  
  
“Lo uccido,” dice tra sé e sé sommessamente.  
  
“Sbrigati!” grida John dalla cima delle scale. “Ho soltanto un’ora!”  
  
Sherlock abbassa le spalle, distende entrambi i pugni.  
  
“Lo uccido per davvero,” borbotta di nuovo, ma sta sorridendo mentre ripercorre i passi di John attorno all’albero di trinchetto e verso la scalinata che porta sottocoperta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sera ciurma!
> 
> Un aggiornamento puntuale, yay.  
> Non so quando riuscirò a postare il 22, perché in tutta onestà mi sta dando dle filo da torcere argh. Dovrò iniziare a fare uno schemino dettagliato sulle navi o qualcosa del genere.  
> Al solito se notate qualche errore fatemelo notare!
> 
> Da qui in poi, le cose si faranno ancor più interessanti, oh sì. 
> 
> A presto,  
> ila_D

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi va di lasciare commenti, impressioni, opinioni o scleri, farò il possibile per rigirarli all'autrice! :)  
> Intanto ecco il link al suo tumblr  
> ed al mio
> 
> A presto,  
> ila_D


End file.
